Veiled Moon
by Ghostface211
Summary: Co-written with Windrave aka Wheeljack on TFF. A Sekirei crossover. Ever go left when you normally go right? Here's one such case, causing a meeting that would not have happened otherwise and whose repercussions will cause many plans to go awry.
1. Feather Zero

**_Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio  
Pierrot, & Viz Media LLC._**

**_Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan,  
Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment_**

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this non-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you  
down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say  
is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies.

And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

Present...

The birds outside Maizon Izumo sang to greet the warm sun as its rays streamed down  
through the window, just as they had in days before. And in the fine apartment, the day  
was beginning for its few inhabitants. One of its newer inhabitants was doing his best to  
ensure that he wasn't about to awake before he was ready. He sniffed for a moment, and  
then sighed happily. Scratching himself in his sleep.

The young man in room 202 was a rather non-descript Japanese man. Nothing all that  
remarkable about him besides his uncanny resemblance to a neurotic single letter detective  
that won't be mentioned for fear of attracting the wrath of American soccer moms who don't  
really read manga enough to know what their kids should or should not be reading. Even his  
name wasn't one that would raise the eyebrows of most people.

Minato Sahashi groaned as sunlight was pored into his eyes, forcing the ronin into the land of  
awakenings. _Man..._ he thought as he yawned _I had the strangest dream last night._ He didn't  
remember it all clearly, but of what he did remember there were two dreams that stuck out the  
most.

One dream where he heard the soft cries of a young girl looking for her brother. It was odd since  
the voice sounded nothing like his own little sister Yukari. But at the same time he couldn't help  
being drawn towards it. Wanting to help the young girl find her brother.

The other dream was hazy at best. But from what he remembered it involved Musubi and the  
following things.

Whipped cream, cherries, and panties.

That was, of course, the point where he woke up.

Still, he could remember there was a strong feeling associated with THAT dream like he had stuck  
his hand in marshmallows. In fact, it felt like his head was stuck in a bowl of marshmallows right now.

...

Wait a sec.

Minato's eye's opened to find that somehow during the night Musubi had managed to hug his head  
between her breasts. And, while a fine way to start a man's day, was a bit to much stimulation for  
the poor ronin student.

"Gaaaaah!" He cried as he freed himself from his sekirei's grip and backpedaled into his wall,  
"M-M-M-M-M-Musubi-chan!"

Musubi yawned and stretched out the early morning kinks from her shoulders. It was understandable  
why his roommate would go about causing such a grand reaction from the young man. She had a  
figure that most women would either envy or deride as impossible for any woman in the real world. It  
was also a figure most men would hit like the fist of an angry god.

Especially with that t-shirt and panties combo. The fact that Minato had not made a sticky mess of his  
pajamas was a testament to something. But we're not going to get into that now.

Minato did his best to ignore the rater interesting motions of her chest as she stood and arched her  
back, working out the numerous kinks. "Good Morning, Minato-sama!" she chirped as she finished.

Oh Yes... yes it certainly was.

Minato cleared his throat as he attempted to regain control of his hormones, "G-G-Good morning  
Musubi-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Musubi nodded enthusiastically as she stood up, "I slept great Minato-sama!" She then blinked in  
confusion and tilted her head to the side, "Are you feeling well Minato-sama? Your face is really red."

"I-I-I'm fine!" Minato squeaked out as he stood up suddenly. "Guess I'm just not used to this place yet!"  
He semi-lied.

"Is that so?" Musubi asked.

Minato nodded enthusiastically. Letting out a breath as he walked towards one of the windows towards  
his new place and opened it. Inhaling deeply as the cool damp spring air wafted over his face, he rested  
his arms as he continued to think upon the roller coaster that his life had become in the span of a few days.  
It was incredible and hard to believe, but somehow he had gone from being a two-time failure of a ronin with  
future that was growing all the bleaker to the Ashikabi of Musubi.

_Sekirei... Ashikabi... and the MBI..._ he thought worriedly as he stepped away from the window and grabbed  
a towel from the counter. _Just what the heck have I got myself into?_

"Ah," piped in Musubi as she noticed her Ashikabi's actions. "Are you going to take a bath now Minato-sama?"  
Minato nodded absently. "A bath... really? Then shall I join you, Minato-sama?" Musubi asked innocently.

"You want to...?" Minato asked in slightly stunned silence as his mind decided to travel once more.

* * *

_Keep it in yer pants, boys..._

Minato absently swung the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. The Ashikabi  
went first to the bathtub and turned it on. The tub was huge, about the size of a spa  
or hot-tub. As the water warmed up he quickly undressed. He grunted slightly as he  
fought with his shirt slightly, but the battle was won quickly enough. As he tossed  
the article of clothing off to the side, he stiffened slightly as he felt an odd weight on  
his back.

"Gaah," he cried out as he dashed away from the sensation. Turning to see who he  
was dealing with, he blinked in surprise at the newcomer, "M-M-Musubi-chan?"

He stopped talking as he noticed his Sekirei's state of dress. Musubi was now dressed  
only in her panties and gloves. Minato felt his body flush and a trickle of blood flow down  
his nose as he starred at her body. Her long silken hair untied from it's normal ponytail,  
the play of well toned muscle in her thighs, and of course, the sway of Musubi's breasts.

"Musubi-chan... what are you...?" the Sekirei smiled and stepped toward Minato before  
responding.

"I was just looking at you Minato-sama. You're very handsome." Musubi slid forward, slow,  
and silky-smooth. The poor ronin didn't know what to do, his head seemed fuzzy, and his  
body felt hot. Musubi's eyes traveled up from Minato's feet to his crimson-with-embarrassment  
face. The Sekirei smiled and spoke again. "You know that don't you? How handsome you are?"

Minato blinked, swallowed, and stepped back, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
Musubi kept up her slow advance and Minato took another step away, not knowing what else  
to do. Then his foot hit the edge of the large bathtub. The inexperienced man glanced backward  
in short surprise and when her gaze was forward again Musubi was right in front of him.

"Minato-sama..."

Musubi's soft voice made Minato start and move his eyes back to the girl's face. The sekirei was  
still smiling and was so close that their chests were almost touching. His mouth was dry, and his  
heart was beating all over the place. Minato swallowed in a strange mix of fear, confusion, and  
something he couldn't place. Then Musubi's voice startled him again.

"Minato-sama, do you think I'm pretty?"

The Ashikabi averted his eyes, swallowed and answered. "Yes..."

Minato was sure that his heart was about to jump out of his chest when Musubi leaned even closer  
to his lips. "Do you like me Minato-sama?"

This time the two time ronin closed his eyes. "Yes, I like you very much."

The sekirei slowly brought her right hand to Minato's thigh and slowly trailed it up to his arm, across  
his neck to her Ashikabi's cheek. With one finger Musubi gently turned Minato to face her. The young  
man opened his eyes and looked into Musubi's. "That makes me so happy Minato-sama. Because...  
I love you Minato-sama..."

Minato's breath was coming in short gasps now, Musubi's lips were almost touching his, their bodies  
seemed charged, and Minato could feel the heat from the woman so tantalizingly close to him. His lips  
parted slightly as Musubi lightly moved her hand to cup his cheek.

And that was when the room started to shake.

* * *

Told ya didn't I?

"Minato-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Musubi cried. "Wake up Minato-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

Musubi's worry could be abated if it were possible for her to see the scene above.

Then again probably not but her worry was well founded. At her question her Ashikabi  
had paused for a few brief seconds before pitching forward face first. A pool of blood  
forming beneath his unmoving form. Naturally, she had assumed the worst and was doing  
what she could to bring her Ashikabi back into the world of the living.

"Not there Musubi-chan," Minato whispered deliriously, "That's not a place good girls  
should kiss..."

"Minato-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Well... that's finally done," Minato huffed as he wiped his brow. He never thought  
it was possible for a man to lose as much blood from his nose. But as he was  
learning these last several days, nothing was impossible. He was fortunate that  
Musubi had revived him fast enough to clean the floor before it really stained the floor.

Finishing up he gathered the towels and quickly made his way downstairs to put the  
items away and into the proper washroom. As he returned to the main guest area he  
noticed Musubi wasn't there any longer. Seeing Miya in the kitchen, he quickly made  
his way to her.

"Ah, Landlady?"

"Yes", she replied while not turning around.

"Did you see where Musubi-chan went to?"

"She went upstairs to the bath. I had suggested to have one before we gathered for  
breakfast".

"Oh, um, thank you".

"And Minato-san?"

"Ah, yes?"

"While we may allow mixed bathing I do *suggest* that bathing is all you do", she said  
as her head turned to face him.

He gulped as he could have sworn he saw the air darken around her. "Ah, no, no, I was  
just wondering where Musubi was, that's all", he quickly supplied.

"Oh", Miya replied, the crushing air now gone. "Breakfast will be ready in a few  
minutes then".

"Th-thank you", Minato said as he made haste out of the kitchen.

Making his way to the open area of the yard area of Maizon Izumo he did not hear  
the knocking at the door. Miya quickly covered the breakfast as she washed and  
dried her hands as she made way for the entrance. Opening the door she blinked  
in surprise, not expecting this guest until much later on. "Good morning", she said  
recovering, "How nice it is to see you here so early."

"Morning, Asama-san", the guest replied.

"You're just in time for breakfast", Miya replied as she stepped back to allow the  
visitor in.

* * *

Outside in the yard Minato looked upon the tree that helped stop his and Musubi's  
literal dropping in. Placing a hand on the tree he again wondered about how they  
were cushioned from such a high altitude from just this tree.

"You'd think a fall like that would have killed us..." He muttered as he looked over  
the tree. "Or at the very least broke some bones. But yet and still I feel fine." He  
let out a breath as he looked up at the tree. From his eyes, it didn't look like anything  
special. Just an ordinary tree. But yet there lied another mystery. Despite having  
two people fall through it's branches and leaves, It hardly looked the worse for wear.  
Sure they had gotten a few twigs and leaves entangled in their hair last night, but  
you couldn't tell that anything had happened to the tree last night.

Minato sighed again as his fingertips lightly traced the bark, "Is it possible the leaves  
acted like a cushion?" The two-time ronin's thought process halted as the tree  
exploded in a green light. Minato shielded his eyes with his arm that was not touching  
the tree. A part of his mind finding it odd that he couldn't seem to remove his hand  
from the tree. When the light faded, Minato's eyes opened...

"Wh-What the heck?"

And found himself in a forest. A deep green canopy surrounding his vision. The sun  
beat down overhead from between the branches, and only a light breeze stirred the  
grass in the open field where Minato stood. "Where... where is this place?" He  
wondered, "What's going on?"

**_-Please Help Me!-_**

"Wha?" Minato let out as he heard a strange voice in his head. "Who... who are you?"

**_-Please… please come for me! Please save me!-_**

"Where are you?" Minato cried. "I can't help you if I don't know where you are!"  
His hand that laid upon the tree slid down, and suddenly Minato found himself in  
the backyard of the Maizon Izumo. He looked around wildly, and when he was  
once again sure that he was back at the Maizon Izumo he drew his eyes back  
down towards his hand.

_What.. what was that?_ he wondered. _And why.. why do I know that voice? _  
_Like I heard it before..._

-BOOM-

Minato gasped at the sound of breaking plywood and oak and suddenly found  
himself in-between his sekirei and his new neighbor. "What the heck?"

* * *

_**The heck...**_

In the hallway of Maizon Izumo, another young woman was making her way for a  
bath. Much like Musubi, this girl was also someone who could cause accidents  
simply by being on the street as men gawked at her impossible figure. Long,  
chocolate colored hair fell to the back of her knees with a side ponytail tied on the  
top left side of her head. Her hair bounced back and forth as she made her way  
down the hall, humming happily all the while.

"Hmmmhumhmmmmm La La La..."

Uzume was almost gliding as she walked towards the bathroom, bathing supplies in  
one hand. She felt as light as a feather, and any one who looked upon her would say  
she moved that way as well. That in and of it's self was not all that odd as she was a  
rather happy-go-lucky girl in general but her bounce had a little more lift to it than  
usual and her smile had a little more brightness to it than normal.

And why was that you may ask?

Because... A very special person was coming back today. And this time to stay.

She giggled as she entered the changing area, tossing her shirt and pants into the  
clothing bin. It seemed like it had been forever since she had last seen her Ashikabi,  
although admittedly time always seemed to come to a crawl whenever her Ashikabi  
was gone. A faint blush crept upon her cheeks as the very thought of her Ashikabi  
filled her heart with enough joy to light a city block. Perhaps today she could finally  
get a 'real' smile from her most important person. And she had just the scheme to do  
it to!

Her train of thought was derailed slightly as she finally entered the bathing area and  
found she was not alone. There was a healthy bit of steam in the room, but her eyes  
lit up in recognition at her bathing companion. "Oh, you're that guest from the other  
day!"

Musubi nodded as a wide smile crossed her face, "Ah! Hello there!" Her hair was out  
of it's ponytail, as she was busy washing it.

Uzume's grin widened as she walked towards Musubi, "Did you guys move in today?"

"Yesterday actually." Musubi corrected.

"Is that so?" Uzume grinned and stuck out her tongue slightly, "Then let me introduce  
myself. I'm Uzume; I'm up in room 203. I'll be seein' ya around!"

Musubi bowed slightly from her sitting position, "And I'm Musubi. It's nice to meet you."  
Scrubbing down quickly Uzume hopped into the bath and stretched as she enjoyed the  
warm water surround her. Moving her head back and forth her eyes drew back to the new  
tenant, Musubi as she finished with her own scrub down.

With that, Musubi grabbed the pail and upended the contents over her, washing the last  
of the soap off her. Uzume's eyes widened as a familiar crest was revealed.

"Hey!" Uzume cried out, startling Musubi slightly. "That's a Sekirei mark, ain't it? You're  
a Sekirei, huh?" Musubi stared blankly as Uzume stood up and turned, showing her back  
to the outed sekirei. She then parted her long hair and reviled her own sekirei mark, "See?  
Me too!"

...And now you know the rest of the story.

* * *

**CAT-FIGHT!**

_That sound definitely came from here_, Minato thought as he crept around the  
side of Maizon Izumo. _But... but why the bath area?_

-BASH-

Minato stared as Uzume flipped out of a newly opened hole and landed upon the  
apartment's border fence. While that bit of acrobatics was an impressive enough  
feat to cause someone to stare in awe, that wasn't the only thing that Minato noticed.  
Rather, what had caught his eye the most was the way Uzume's towel was clinging  
rather nicely to her body. Highlighting her rather generous curves and ample... assets.

"What the heck," Uzume muttered irritably. "That Sekirei's nuts!" Sensing a presence,  
Uzume smiled as she spotted Minato staring at her, "Oh, hi there!" She chirped, "You're  
that girl's Ashikabi right?"

The title had managed to pierce through Minato's distracted thoughts, "Wha? How do you  
know about that?"

Uzume ignored the question as she flipped off the fence and behind Minato, wrapping her  
arms around him. "I don't wanna fight your Sekirei! So could you please tell her to stop?"

"Stop?", Minato choked out, mouth dry as another beautiful (and nearly naked) woman  
drew close to him. So close he could feel-

"AH!" cried out Musubi's surprised voice from the newly made hole. "Please get away from  
my Minato-sama!"

Said Minato gulped slightly as Musubi leapt out of the hole and glared fiercely at Uzume,  
"Mu-Mu-Musubi-chan... please.. just stop?" He held out his arm for emphasis, not noticing  
how it was shaking at remembering how strong Musubi was.

Musubi made a fist in response.

"Oh this isn't gonna end well," Uzume deadpanned.

"Please get away..." Musubi reared back her fist, "From my Minato-sama!"

-CLANG-

Minato looked down in amazement as the landlady had used a pot lid like a shield,  
blocking Musubi's fist. "Miya-san?" Minato asked.

Miya simply smiled benevolently at Musubi before she rapped her head lightly,  
"Musubi-chan... what happened to your manners as a girl? This is not how a proper  
young lady acts!"

"Yes Miya-san," Musubi muttered as she pouted slightly. "I'm sorry", she woefully  
replied, looking 10 years younger then she was.

Miya nodded in approval, "Very good."

Uzume snickered behind Minato's back, "Musubi-chan got in trouble..."

"The same goes for you, Uzume-chan." Miya responded, not turning to face the other  
sekirei.

"Ehhehehe... right Miya-san." Uzume muttered embarrassingly.

"I won't ask the reason for this but..." Minato paled slightly as a dark aura  
surrounded the landlady, "Please remember that I won't forgive any violence in this  
apartment." She turned and gave Minato and Uzume a pleasant smile, but all  
Minato did was pale even further as what appeared to be an hannya mask  
materialized beside her, "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Minato whispered as Uzume nodded furiously.

"Excellent," Miya nodded as she turned and re-entered the apartment. "Breakfast  
will be ready shortly, so finish cleaning up alright?"

Uzume let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding as Miya disappeared  
into the building, "Man... when Miya gets mad she's hella scary."

"Ok, Uzume," came an unfamiliar voice from the open engawa that Miya walked into  
a few seconds ago. "What happened THIS time?"

Minato blinked, trying to place the voice but coming up short. Glancing to whom the  
voice addressed, he couldn't help but notice her face light up with a bright smile, a  
smile he noticed in Musubi whenever she looked at him. The person was a little taller  
than him, dressed in a simple white shirt, a black jean jacket, and blue jeans. Although  
what really caught the ronin's attention the most was his bright orange hair that went  
down to his neck, and a little messy looking. Minato almost gulped at the man's scowl.

Uzume's smile brightened as she let go of Minato and practically pounced upon  
the man, "**ICHIGO!** Welcome home Ichigo!"

Ichigo Kurosaki ran a hand through his unruly mane and sighed, "Thanks Uzume...  
but could you please put some clothes on?"

Uzume smiled brightly at him and his eye twitched, realizing she was up to something.  
"Sure, but you'll have to give me a few", she said playfully as she reached to pull the  
towel open.

Ichigo sighed again as he removed his coat and handed it to the Sekirei, "Here. Now go  
and get dressed."

She pouted as she took the jacket but still decided to give him a show as she again began  
to pull at her towel. Or would have had her head not snapped to the side from a ladle that  
suddenly swung her way. "What did I tell you about acting like a proper girl," came Miya's  
distant voice.

"Sorry Miya-san," Uzume rubbed her head irritably as she apologized. "I'll go make myself  
decent." Uzume grinned slightly as she clasped onto Ichigo's arm, "C'mon Ichigo, I-"

-SHTHUCK-

Minato and Uzume's eyes bugged out of their heads slightly as they noted the spoon that had  
embedded it's self into the fence. "By yourself please," came Miya's serene voice.

"But _Miiiiyaaaa_~"

"Was I not clear?" Miya asked. A twinge of steel entering her voice.

Uzume nodded fiercely as she let go of Ichigo's arm with a forlorn look and finally  
walked back to her room. Ichigo shook his head as he looked at her retreating  
figure before he turned back to face Musubi and Minato who were both stepping up  
onto the engawa with him. "Huh, well that was a hell of a way to say hi but..." He  
extended his hand out to Minato, "Name's Ichigo. Welcome to the place neighbor."

Minato blinked in surprise before he took the extended hand, "Ah right... I'm Minato  
Sahashi and this is Musubi-chan. Th-thank you", Minato answered and grabbed  
Ichigo's outstretched hand to shake. Once introduced, he put a hand behind his  
head and smiled uncertainly. "Uh...sorry about earlier, Musubi really got out of hand  
there, and uh..."

Ichigo shrugged, "Eh don't worry 'bout it. No one got hurt, right? Just some broken  
wood and stuff that can easily be fixed."

With that, the next thing Minato realized, or felt rather, was a brief gust of wind.  
Blinking he, realized that Ichigo had listed to the side and tilted his head away before  
he noticed that there was still one more person in the hallway with them. Mouth dropping, he  
realized that the Landlady was not only with them, but in a position where she had swung  
her makeshift weapon, and if he read the situation correctly, she *missed*.

"What the heck was that for, Landlady?" Ichigo asked.

His answer was a laddle to his cranium as Miya's demonic aura appeared full force,  
"You know why."

Ichigo just rubbed his head irritably, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry." He groaned as  
he walked past Miya, "I'm gonna see if Uzume's dressed yet." With that he turned  
towards the stairwell to find the woman.

For his part Minato stared at his new neighbor in disbelief. Just who was this guy?  
He seemed to be unaffected by Miya's aura, and he lived with Uzume? And how  
did Uzume know about Musubi being a Sekirei anyway? He sighed as he felt his  
legs give out and fell to the ground.

"Minato-sama?" Musubi asked worriedly.

"This.. this is just too much.." he mumbled.

* * *

Ichigo was scowling a bit as he walked up the stairs on his way to Uzume's room.  
Taking a breath he sighed and scratched his head, thinking back to what had  
happened while he was away and the grilling he had gotten. Grimacing at the  
memory and being outvoted he continued to her door, paused once more and  
knocked. "You decent?", he called out.

"Aren't I always?" Uzume sing-songed.

His eye twitched as he braced himself. Not that he minded the eye candy.

Much...

But there's the principle of the thing and all.

Not to mention Miya-san.

With that he opened the door and was quickly pounced on by a hundred and ten  
lbs. of a happy, busty Sekirei.

Blushing mightily he shifted in her embrace and looked down at the content and  
happy girl at his chest. "Is all that necessary?"Ichigo asked. Scratching his  
cheek in embarrassment while he wrapped another arm around Uzume, "I mean  
I was only gone as long as I've normally been."

She sighed into his chest. Turning her head slightly, she whispered, "It felt like  
forever..."

Ichigo sighed and patted the head of the Sekirei, "Sorry." He gave a small smile  
as Uzume hugged him a little tighter, accepting his apology. "At least you didn't  
do this half naked this time."

Uzume raised her head from his chest and smirked, "Oh? You rather I did that next  
time?"

"And with that," Ichigo grumbled as he let Uzume loose and walked away from her.  
"We're back to normal."

Uzume folded her arms and pouted, "You're no fun."

Ichigo shrugged indifferently. Raking a hand through his unruly mane, he gave  
another sigh before turning back to Uzume.

Uzume blinked in confusion at his actions, "Hey, where's your stuff? Something  
wrong?"

Ichigo just frowned slightly as he lowered his hand, "Maybe."

Uzume's eyebrow rose at Ichigo's statement, "Out with it then. You know I'll do  
anything I can to help you."

Ichigo simply sighed again, "Therein lies the problem."

"Stop being vague," Uzume huffed. "Out with it all ready!"

"Fine then," Ichigo said, huffing himself. "It's about what happened at home...  
y'see somehow my family found out about us." Ichigo sighed. "Not the whole  
story, but enough that my family and friends want to meet you."

At those words, Ichigo's vision was filled with Uzume once more. Her eyes wide  
with curiosity and smile aglow, she wrapped her arms around the young man, "Whoa,  
hold on Uzume!"

"Wow..." she whispered. "So you finally told your family about us? What took you so  
long?"

Ichigo blushed across the bridge of his nose at her actions and scratched his cheek  
once more, "Well... t... that's because it's complicated."

Uzume's eyebrow rose slightly, "Complicated? Why would it be so complicated?"

"Because I wouldn't know how to explain our situation!" he cried.

"You don't know?" Uzume asked in staged disbelief. "Here, let me help you. I'm your  
wife! See? Simple."

"Yes and that would unleash a whole mess of problems with my dad it'd make your head  
spin." Ichigo grumbled. "Not like it matters anyway."

"So...?", she asked.

"So...?", he queried back.

"When do we leave?", she said while gently poking his chest with her fingers.

"Uzume..." he groaned.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting, right?"

"Uzume..." he groaned anew.

"Oh come on Ichigo," Uzume pouted. "I wanna meet your important people! I  
wanna see the place you grew up! I wanna get to know all the more about you!"

Ichigo gave one more of groan, "Fine. We'll go, we'll go see my little sisters and  
psycho dad. Now can you get up off of me, please?"

"When do we go", she asked.

"Later", he said.

Uzume pouted, "When is later?"

"Later is later," Ichigo answered. "Now get off me."

"Not until you tell me when we're leaving"

"Uzume..."

"Ichigooooo..."

"No."

"Ichigooooo..."

"Noooooooooo."

* * *

"So you're going to be out a few days", Miya asked, seeing both Ichigo and  
Uzume with a few packs at the door. "I must say, Kurosaki-san I thought you  
would start moving things in right now."

"So did I", Ichigo replied with a huff while Uzume was beaming and bouncing on her  
heals. The Sekirei had seen fit to dress up for her first meeting with Ichigo's family.  
She wore a tight, dark blue, knee length skirt, cut to about halfway up the thigh. An  
emerald blouse and matching flat shoes completed her wear for the trip.

"You both will behave yourselves while you're gone, won't you?", she asked.

"Yes, Asama-san, we will", Ichigo replied in a flat tone.

Miya blinked at the young man's demeanor. "Ara, is something the matter? You are  
just going back home, are you not?

"And therein lies your answer", he said in the same tone.

Uzume then decided to pick up her things and grabbed Ichigo's arm. Pulling him along  
she turned and waived. "We'll see you in a few days Miya! Bye!"

Miya smiled at the pair as they turned and walked towards the gate, "Have a lovely time  
you two!"

As they both walked off Ichigo lifted his arm and called out, "See ya, Asama-san".

Miya twitched a bit at how casual he was and continued to listen to them as they walked to the gates.

"Will you stop that," she heard him tell Uzume as she was nearly dragging him.

"Sorry, sorry", she said and turned, rubbing her head with a hand. "It's just that  
I'm so excited to actually be meeting your family!"

Ichigo stopped and turned to her. "That excitement will be your undoing," he said  
cryptically before continuing his walk.

Both Miya and Uzume blinked at that before Uzume bounded back after them. And  
with that, they were beyond the gates and out of earshot.

Miya turned back and closed the door and sighed. "It'll be nice to have a few  
quiet days," she said to herself.

If only Ichigo could say the same...

* * *

End Prologue.

_**Author's notes.**_

This fic is AU (clearly) post Aizen's defeat and is taking some of the things that  
have happened in the manga and that the current arc that is starting now have not  
yet happened in this AU.


	2. Feather One Part 1

_**Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump,**_  
_**Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Adult Swim, & Viz Media LLC.**_

_**Seikirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan,**_  
_**Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this non-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you  
down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say  
yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies.  
And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

"So are you gonna tell me why you didn't want me to meet your family?"

Ichigo cringed at the Sekirei's question. "I really don't think we should  
discuss that." He cryptically answered as he put their bags away.

Uzume crossed her arms and glared slightly at her Ashikabi, "Give me  
one reason why we shouldn't."

The young man sighed as he took his seat, running his hand through  
his hair. "Ok, here's one. My dad's nuts. Looney Toons nuts."

Uzume shook her head as she took her seat next to Ichigo. "That's not  
good enough, Ichigo," She chided as she took his arm. "Don't I deserve  
to know everything about my Ashikabi? I should know if I need to fear if  
my Ashikabi is some sort of dangerous predator!"

Ichigo just eyed her warily, "A predator..." He snorted, "Uzume... how  
long've we known each other?"

Uzume looked at him in askance and blinked. "Three months."

Ichigo nodded, "And have you seen anything to imply that?"

Uzume shook her head and pouted, "No... damn it you still won't ravish  
me."

Ichigo gave her a flat look before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oy.  
You're hopeless."

Uzume looked upwards before tapping Ichigo with her fist and laid her  
head on his shoulder again. "C'mon Ichigo, your father can't be that bad."  
she said, getting back to the core issue.

"True," Ichigo nodded. "He's worse."

Uzume sighed but let it go. She'd find out the truth soon enough.

"One more thing, Uzume," said Ichigo. "I want you to promise me that  
you won't use your powers while we're in public. OK?"

"Ichigo... why would I use my powers?" protested Uzume.

"Just promise me," he insisted. "Chalk it up to me being paranoid or  
whatever. But unless it's a life or death situation, don't use your powers  
ok?"

"Alright," agreed the sekirei, "But only if I can seal it with a kiss."

Ichigo blushed a little. "Just a quick one, OK?" he whispered. "When no  
one's around."

Uzume grinned as she snuggled even closer to Ichigo's arm, "I'll hold you  
to it."

"Don't I know it," Ichigo grumbled as the train finally began to move towards  
it's destination. Blinking, he turned to his free side and found a group of men  
glaring at him with unbridled jealousy. He sighed and returned the glare with  
enough venom to make the lesser men turn and grumble about the unfairness  
of it all. Like it was his fault he was in the situation he was in.

He looked down at his claimed arm to find Uzume giggling. He frowned,  
"What're you laughing about?"

"Just how cute you are when you're jealous," She answered.

"I'm not jealous," He replied. "Just can't stand dealing with idiots."

"Yes yes," Uzume nodded. "Whatever you say my beloved Ashikabi."  
Ichigo mumbled something quietly as he turned away to look out the  
window. Uzume nuzzled a bit more in content as she noted the blush  
when he turned.

"You know," she mumbled, "One of these days I'm gonna get a real smile out of  
you."

He gave a low sounding grunt in reply as he continued to stare out the window.

"Hey..." She whispered. "Do you remember how we first met?"

He nodded.

"That was..." She yawned slightly, "The happiest day of my life you know that?"

He turned at that to find Uzume's eyes closed, and with her head comfortable on  
her shoulder, it was only natural that the rhythm of the train was calling her to  
dreamland.

At that, he did smile slightly.

"Yeah," He whispered. "I figured."

Brushing a lock of hair from the sleeping girl's face, he turned back to the window.  
And as he stared at the scenery going past him, his mind drifted back. Back to a  
simpler time. To a time where he knew nothing about titles like Ashikabi and  
these beings called Sekirei.

Just one day before his world changed forever.

Again.

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents**_

_**A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover**_

_**Veiled Moon**_

_**Feather One**_

_**Turn back the pendulum**_

* * *

Three Months ago...

Ichigo sighed as he stared at his homework. He had meant to do his  
English before now, but he'd gotten caught up in all the preparations for  
the entrance exams, and nothing had gotten done. He had gotten fairly  
good at English, almost past engrish levels. But it all seemed like  
meaningless gabble to him today.

"Ichi-niiiiiiiiiiii, I can't find any hangers!" cried Yuzu from down he stairs.

Ichigo sighed again as he looked at the text book on his desk. Tapping  
his notebook with the pen in his hand irritably, he ran his free hand through  
his hair. "What's up with me today..." he grumbled. "Should I take a break?"  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably as he dropped his pen, "Yeah...  
yeah a break sounds good."

His bedroom door opened suddenly, and Yuzu glared irritably at her older  
brother. "Ichi-ni!"

Ichigo turned to his sister, giving her a dull look, "Huh?"

"Hangers," Yuzu said. "Have you seen them?"

"Did you look in the laundry room?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Of course I did," Yuzu bluntly said. "I can't find them."

"Then five will get you ten that dad is doing something stupid with them."  
Ichigo answered in a bored tone.

Yuzu huffed slightly as Ichigo brought his interest back to his studies.  
She was about to leave when she noticed something sitting on her big  
brother's desk. Her curiosity peaked, she walked up next to his desk,  
and found held back a gasp at what she discovered. At Ichigo's side  
was a map of the eastern part of Tokyo and some course catalogs for  
various universities. "Ichi-nii... what's this?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at his sister and the articles in her hand. "Oh,  
they're some colleges I'm looking at right now."

"Colleges?" Yuzu gasped. "You... you're going this far to go for schooling?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. It's not like we got a college here or anything."

"But... but to go so far?"

"I'm gunning to major in criminology," Ichigo answered as he took the items  
from Yuzu. "There's not a lot of places I can study for it in near us. Heck  
Taito's the closest place that I can see."

Yuzu was silent for a moment as Ichigo put the items back on the desk.  
When he turned back to his younger sister, his eyebrow rose as he  
noticed her trembling hand, "Eh? Somethin' wrong Yuzu?"

Yuzu's hand clinched into a fist as she glared up at her brother, "FINE  
THEN!" Ichigo blinked in confusion as Yuzu turned on her heel and  
stormed out of his room, "Leave us here all alone! See if I care!"

Ichigo continued to stare at his door as Yuzu left before he frowned  
slightly, "What the hell was that about?" He sighed a bit as he retook  
his seat and attempted to get back to studying, quickly dismissing his  
sister's attitude. She had been getting strange ever since she entered  
junior high. Strange little mood swings at the drop of a hat, sweet as  
she usually was one moment and angry and aggressive the next. A  
part of him wondered about the crowd she was hanging around.

"sneak, sneak."

Ichigo frowned at the voice and turned expecting to find his father on the  
floor trying a sneak attack. Finding no one when he turned, his frown  
deepened as he turned around...

And just as expected Isshin was in his face.

"IS IT TRUE? YOU ARE TO LEAVE THE NEST?" Isshin shouted.

-POP!-

"Don't scream in my face old man," Ichigo growled as he retreated his fist.

Isshin stood up as if he was unaffected by the blow, tears streaming freely  
down his face, "I can't believe it... I can't believe this day of victory has  
finally arrived!"

Ichigo groaned at his father's dramatics, "Get out, dad. Get out now."

"To finally submit Yuzu and Karin to me..." Isshin clenched his fists as he  
looked towards the sky, "Is this what they call a flawless victory?"

Ichigo just groaned again, "Yeah sure whatever. You win, now gloat about  
it out of my room."

"Such joy must be known!" Isshin cried out as he grasped his son's  
shoulders. "As the man who has won this eternal war, it's my duty to  
rub it in your face!" He laughed at his son's flat look, "Even an idiot  
like you can't argue with that logic!"

"Only because I don't want to look like an idiot arguing with an idiot,"  
he retorted.

"And that's why you're a loser, my boy!" Isshin shouted as he patted  
Ichigo's shoulders roughly. "But that's ok, not everyone can last as long  
as you did with the best in the world. It's amazing you lasted as long as  
you did!"

"You say that like I had a choice," he groaned.

"So where are you going?"

Ichigo frowned as his father's tone was suddenly serious, "Dunno yet. I'm  
still checking out some places." A pause, "Why?"

"Well I do want to know what school I'll be dumping all my savings into."  
Isshin calmly replied.

New pause.

"What?" Ichigo flatly replied.

Isshin smirked, "You heard me, kid." He glanced down at Ichigo's desk  
and looked at the brochures, "Wow, so far? No wonder Yuzu-chan was  
so upset."

Ichigo stood in shock for a moment before he attempted to speak again,  
"I...I...I'm sorry could you go back to the part were you said you'll pay  
for my education?"

"Oh?" Isshin grinned, "Are you stunned? Is that another victory for me?"

"Paying...school...explain please!" Ichigo responded.

"That's another victory for me!" Isshin cried. "I think that calls for a party!"

"Wait.. what?" Ichigo cried.

"Yes, such a dominating victory calls for a grand celebration!" Isshin  
declared. "A party to end all parties! Nothing but the best for Isshin the  
Conqueror! In fact.." Ichigo continued to stare flatly at his father as the  
man pulled out a cell phone, "Let's do it tonight!"

"What?" Ichigo muttered. He then frowned, "Dad, put the phone down.  
You ain't throwin' no party today."

Isshin paused in his dialing and looked at his son, "Oh my fallen son, how  
can I let others know of your imminent defeat if I don't host the party to end  
all parties?"

"Put on the web for all I care," Ichigo huffed as he folded his arms and  
glared slightly at his father. "No party. Ain't no way, ain't no how it's  
happening."

Isshin sighed and patted his eldest child's shoulder, "All right son... no  
party. I'll respect your wishes."

Ichigo blinked but never dropped his frown, not believing for a second.  
"Really now", he asked deadpanned.

Isshin nodded, "But of course my boy... I just... I just got a little caught up  
in my boy becoming a man is all." Ichigo eyed his father suspiciously as  
he removed his hand from his shoulder. Ok, something was really up with  
the idiot. Best to get ready for the surprise attack now and get it over with.

Isshin frowned thoughtfully for a moment, "Have you found a place to stay  
for your education yet?"

His son shook his head, "No... no not yet. But I have a holliday on  
Saturday, so I was thinking about going apartment hunting this weekend."

"So soon", Isshin asked, surprised. He then nodded sagely and grinned  
as he began to slide backward toward Ichigo's door and pulled out his  
phone.

"No", Ichigo said seeing his father.

"About respecting your wishes earlier? I forgot something", he then began  
dialing and jumped back as Ichigo's hand sailed passed.

"No", Ichigo said firmer.

Jumping over his son's tackle he skipped and twirled out the door. "The  
winner's wishes are trumpeted over the loser's!"

"Damn it, get back here old man!", Ichigo cried rushing after his father. "I  
said no parties!"

* * *

" **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT'S DJ KUROSAKI ROCKIN' YOU HOUSE!**  
**LIVIN' IT UP RIGHT!**"

Ichigo was scowling even deeper than usual at his father's antics as he  
sat in his designated seat. Said seat really bring nothing more than a  
bean bag chair. The music was loud enough that a major invasion force  
could have been dropped off in the clinic and no one would have noticed.  
Still as he looked around it seemed that some of his friends were still  
able to have fun thanks to his old man.

In the middle of the living room that had been hastily converted into a  
dance hall (albeit a small one)and he could see Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo,  
and Mizuiro getting down with their 'bad selves'. Tatsuki had surprised him.  
She moved through the crowd, sliding close together with one of the other  
guys who were close enough, drifting apart, and basically dancing like  
crazy. Orihime just seemed to move to the rhythm in her own way. And  
that way was highly dangerous to those who could not predict the future.

Still, that did not stop Keigo from trying his best to dance with the buxom  
beauty. Granted he went down like a sack of potatoes after an errant kick  
went in between his goalpost, but he hung in there like a trooper. And  
that's all that matters. Mizuiro was really just swaying to the beat, as that  
seemed to be the safest thing to do at the moment.

Still, Ichigo really couldn't be too upset at the events. So long as his  
friends were having fun he supposed it was all good.

"**ALLRIGHT**," Boomed one Isshin Kurosaki as the fast song ended.  
"**NOW CAN THE OLD MAN ROCK THE BODY THAT ROCKS THE**  
**PARTY OR CAN THE OLD MAN ROCK THE PARTY THAT ROCKS THE**  
**BODY?**" He let out a loud laugh as he took out the next song, "Now  
this one... I dedicate to the lazy boy sitting on the beanbag chair looking  
all pouty and sad. Get off your butt and pick any buxom girl to take out  
on the dance floor already!"

As he finished, a pair of spotlights fell upon Ichigo and Orihime. Causing  
the latter to blush and the former to slam his drink down in irritation.  
"I'm gonna get you for this old man." He mumbled.

"DJ Kurosaki takes payments in the form of grand-kids."

Ichigo simply palmed his face and groaned.

* * *

"I got to admit Kurosaki... only your father could throw a party like this  
just to embarrass his son."

Ichigo snorted at Uryu and looked away irritably. It was a little while after  
the Kurosaki patriarch's piss poor attempt at a hook up. He and Chad  
had arrived fashionably late to the shindig, and Uryu was clearly regretting  
that maneuver, despite his best attempts to remain as cool as he thought  
he was.

Yes Ichigo was definitely beating his old man into unconsciousness for  
another time tonight.

"I mean honestly," Uryu continued, "Leave it to your father to have a going  
away party a good three months before you actually leave..."

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered. "Are you here to add to my migraine or  
something Uryu?"

"Just here to give you a proper sendoff", Uryu mentioned and then took a  
sip of his beverage.

"But I'm not leaving yet," Ichigo mumbled. "So then...", he began,  
thoughts turning to what the party had also meant for them all. "what're  
you guys going into?"

"I'm actually going to enter medicine," Uryu answered.

"Ohh," Ichigo let out and smirked. "Never would've thought you'd get into  
the family business."

"It's simply coincidence in this case", he muttered.

Ichigo snorted again, "Whatever you say."

"Though I will admit some surprise Kurosaki", Uryu responded. "For  
several of us that actually know where we're going our commute times  
aren't that bad; so why have you decided to move out even before you  
know where you're going?"

Ichigo sighed as he contemplated how to phrase his answer, "Well... I  
could say something corny like 'I need a fresh start' or 'I want to find  
myself'. But all that would be is a giant crock of shit."

"But", Chad quietly added.

"I... I guess I just want to find a new challenge." He shrugged, "I dunno.  
Maybe I just want to go someplace where I ain't reminded of Aizen's BS  
for two seconds. Or hell, maybe I just want to be by myself for a while."

Both boys were silent, as they knew despite the relative peace, Ichigo  
had been growing more and more frustrated as time passed since his  
victory. Even with that victory, hollows still prowled the area, and while  
nowhere close to the nightmares of a few years back just knowing that  
his friends were out there and not being able to do anything had been  
slowly driving him up the wall. After taking another sip, Uryu answered  
after a moment, his eyes not leaving the cups remaining contents.  
"Fair enough."

He sighed again as he folded his arms across his chest, "All I know is  
this. Whatever I'm looking for I'm not gonna find it here. Maybe I'll find it  
out there somewhere. Maybe I won't. But I'll never know If I don't try."

"You'll keep in contact, right?", Chad asked, some concern for his friend  
showing, all to well remembering the feeling of uselessness when the  
Arrancar first appeared.

"Of course," Ichigo smirked. "It's not like when I'm finally gone I'll never  
come back and see you guys again. Hell, I gotta make sure you guys  
are keepin' my city clean and in good shape."

"Yes", Uryu mentioned sarcastically. "We can't let their rep for this city  
start slacking off".

"Har har, four eyes," Ichigo responded before grimacing. Whatsisname...  
Zennosuke, the current shinigami rep from what he remembered and  
heard has never been up to snuff, even with Uryu as the current  
competition. "Still... this is a celebration isn't it", he asked trying not to  
think of his dad doing another victory jig and picked up his cup and raised  
it in front of his friends, "To new chapters."

Both raised their glasses to his as well. "To new chapters", they both  
toasted.

* * *

"So what do you think the boys are talkin' about?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia shrugged. She herself had attended, though only the others save  
Ichigo could save her. It did vex her at times, as she found that she  
missed being able to talk to her verbal sparring partner and friend. Like  
all the other times she had been able to stop by, she had one of the  
others tell him she was there and had an awkward three way  
conversation with Orihime being the go-between for them.

It just wasn't the same...

Being able to attend this makeshift party tonight was a stroke of luck,  
having finished her first patrol route. She had for the second time within  
the last month been asked to be a backup for Zennosuke. As odd as it  
was she didn't mind it much at this time, as it did allow her the rare  
chance to see her friends here in Karakura. In a timely stroke of luck,  
she had run into Keigo who immediately gave her the situation. Smiling  
at the hapless boy she assured him that she'd drop by.

Turning up to face Tatsuki she commented on Tatsuki's question. "Who  
knows? From what you've told me Uryu and Ichigo have been surprisingly  
civil towards one another in the last year. He could be asking him to  
marry him."

Tatsuki balanced, "What? Wha... where the hell would you get an idea  
like that?"

"Stranger things have happened," Rukia remarked. "In some books I  
have read in the human world, such things are commonplace are they  
not?"

"...I'm afraid to ask who gave you those books."

"Mai-san did. She has a rather extensive library of such stories."

Tatsuki laughed, a little nervously. "A little too much info for my fragile  
little brain." She cleared her throat and gave a small frown to their third  
guest, "Although if such a thing was to happen, I think we'd all know  
who was to blame."

Said third guest, one Inoue Orihime just blinked in confusion. "Eh? How  
would that be my fault Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki just gave her a flat stare in response. "T-Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime  
asked in surprise, blushing faintly at the other girl as she continued to  
give her a flat stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why," Tatsuki responded.

"Ehhehehe..." Orihime laughed nervously. She turned to Rukia, "Do you  
know what-"

She stopped suddenly as she found Rukia mimicking Tatsuki.  
"R-Rukia-chan?"

"Tatsuki," Rukia began in a flat tone, "How long has this been going on  
for now?"

"About three years give or take," Tatsuki responded flatly.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I have no idea."

"What's with you guys?" Orihime asked. "You're acting all weird!"

"We're acting weird?" Tatsuki asked. What's this all about, Orihime?  
When are you finally thinking about tell Ichigo the truth about how you  
feel? After all he's done to protect you, hell even dying twice for you,  
you still can't get around to saying those three little words to him without  
getting all tongue tied and flustered. Hell, you can't even make an  
attempt to at least hold his hand!" She sighed dramatically, "You're  
hopeless."

"That's mean Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime huffed.

"Truth hurts my friend." Tatsuki nodded sagely.

Rukia sighed in exasperation, "Honestly Orihime... why is it so hard to  
confess to him?"

Orihime just bushed even further and lowered her head, "Well... you see...  
uh... It's just... well, you know... uh..." she found herself getting flustered  
as she spoke, causing her best friend to sigh once again.

"That, my dear Rukia is why. Honestly it's like pulling teeth at this point."  
She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, "Here we are, in what may  
be the last time for a good long while that we'll be all together like this and  
she STILL can't stop acting like a ten year old."

"I'm mean seriously", Tatsuki continued. "We're not getting any younger,  
and were not going to around each other as much as it is, and that's just  
our little group".

She then motioned at Ichigo.

"And him, you know he's leaving. He's going off on his own, and who  
knows when he'll be back. And if he does, how long he'll even be here."

She sighed. "You're all set to get the college you want, but he's not  
even going to be in the same ward, so it still isn't the same as it has been."

Rukia nodded, "She's right you know. I still have my duties to attend to  
back in Soul Society. I won't be around nearly as much I used to be  
either. And I'd like to see you two finally take that next step before you  
come to Soul Society on a more permanent basis." She sighed, "But at  
the rate you're taking Ichigo could get tired of waiting and find someone else."

A pause.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh man... oh god... that's hilarious."

"I know... I almost believed it for a second myself!"

"Oh man... I can't breathe... you're gonna kill me Rukia!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... oh man, my ribs hurt..." Rukia managed to gasp out.

"Ohhhh man, that was good", Tatsuki wheezed out and smiled. After a  
moment to compose, she looked at Orihime again, smiling softly at her.  
"But she is right, you gotta start now, or who knows what'll happen."

"I know," she muttered. She turned to look at the trio of Ichigo, Uryu,  
and Chad sitting in the corner. The young men chatting and reminiscing  
like old war veterans at this point. On Ichigo's face was something that  
three years ago was a rare sight in and of itself.

A smile.

True, it wasn't a full, true smile. Even after all this time he still had yet to  
reach a point where he could smile fully from the heart yet. But he did  
smile a bit more than he did. And it was in no small part thanks to the  
journey and growth he had in these past few years.

And that journey was not over yet.

So why should she rush?

* * *

The moon was glowing faintly in the sky above as Ichigo flopped down on  
the curb near his home. The party had ended an hour ago, but his friends  
had stayed a while longer to help clean up the place. He sighed as  
whatever irritation that lingered from his father's idiotic plans slowly began  
to fade away in the cool November air. The starry night sky was incredibly  
clear for a night lie this. It almost reminded him of that one fateful night two  
years ago. A night that changed his life forever.

And here he was at a new crossroad. After all... what was left to do for  
the man who saved the world?

"Oh look who's out here thinking? Don't go hurting yourself my son, you  
have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Ichigo groaned as Isshin called out to him from the front door. "I'll be fine",  
Ichigo mumbled, unhappy at having the reminder of the sudden party call  
out to him.

Isshin nodded. "Sure you will. You're my boy after all. I mean even if  
you're a loser, you only lose to the best!"

Ichigo sighed and looked forward again, annoyed at his father's  
childishness earlier and more so at himself for jumping headfirst  
without thinking that's what his father wanted.

"Whatever", he said, not interested in giving in to his father's bait this time.

"Something eating you my son?"

"Just tired", Ichigo responded. "So", he said after a moment. "You enjoy  
yourself at my expense again?"

"Whatever do you mean, my son?" Isshin asked. "I was just doing my  
duty as the winner to rub it in your face? If I don't respect tradition, who  
will?"

Ichigo stared at his father with half lidded eyes. "Whatever".

"And now that you're taking your fist step into the unknown," Isshin  
continued. "This might be my last chance to celebrate a victory over  
my boy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'm leaving for awhile dad, don't know where  
you get that idea".

"Isn't it obvious?" Isshin asked. "The next time I challenge you... I will be  
challenging you as a man, not a boy."

He sighed, "How do you figure that?"

Isshin chuckled as he walked up to Ichigo and sat down near him, "It's  
simple really. These high school days... you've had memories that  
you'll never forget right?"

Ichigo looked at his father, not sure what he was getting at. "Yes", he  
answered honestly.

"These high school years are supposed to be the most important years of  
your life. But... but these years in college will determine the kind of man  
you'll be. How the world will view you."

Ichigo stared at his father for a moment and turned, contemplating about  
what the old man was saying.

"I know what you can do," Isshin continued. "You're my son. I know  
what you can do... what you're capable of. Now it's time for the world  
to realize it to."

With that, Ichigo stood and dusted his pants off and walked back to the  
house. "You ok old man? You're acting more grown up than usual".

Isshin grinned as he stood up and looked towards the sky, "I'm just  
expecting great things from you Ichigo. Do you think I should accept  
anything less from the man who saved the world?"

At that, Ichigo stopped. For a brief moment he found himself staring down  
Aizen once again, preparing his Final Getsuga Tenshou. And just as  
quickly as it came the image was gone.

"No", he said. "I guess not".

Isshin chucked as he walked back into the home. Patting Ichigo's  
shoulder as he passed him, "I look forward to seeing the path you'll  
take in your journey. No matter what, I'm sure it will be an interesting  
experience."

Ichigo watched his father walk past him, unsure at this 180 degree turn  
from a few moments ago. Times like this usually meant something  
worse coming from the old goat but there was something different this  
time.

Feeling the night breeze he looked upward in the night sky and again  
thought about what he said earlier to Uryu and Chad and what his  
father just told him.

'We'll see how it goes, I guess', he thought and walked inside his home.

* * *

The next day...

-...Teito. We have now arrived in Teito. Please be careful to...-

Ichigo's face was uncharitaristicly blank as he sat in his seat, staring up  
at the ceiling. Ignoring the uncharacteristic butterflies in his stomach he  
got out of his seat, shouldered his duffle bag and pushed and pulled  
against the swarm of people heading to the exit.

Stepping off the train he walked until he was out of the way of the majority  
of busy people hustling about and looked around. Teito was a place of  
layers. It was a lovely city and state of the art; not quite a jewel amid the  
island but vibrant in its own way. From the great gleaming spires that  
touched the clouds to the people walking the cold well treaded streets  
below each and every part of the state, facilities and inhabitants alike, knew  
its place. It was a city of light on the surface, shadow beneath the skin.

'This is it', he thought. 'I'm here'.

Quickly making his way to one of the many benches scattered about the  
station he set his duffle bag down and reached into it and pulled out a  
local map and some notes to orient himself and begin his apartment  
search. On him he carried enough money for enough food for the day and  
enough for a hotel, should his search take that long. After a few moments  
of studying he found the closest site he had found on an internet search a  
few nights prior. Pocketing the notes and map, he made his way to the  
escalator to take his first real steps in what will be his new city.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"HAAA!"

-KRAKATHOOM-

"Stand still already!"

One of the nearby cars went tumbling, and Uzume sighed in irritation.  
Wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her free hand, she rose from  
her crouching position and focused on the sparring figures on the other  
side of street. It was just as well that this portion of the city was rather  
deserted at this time of the day; the way those two went at it, it would  
be a wonder if there was anything left intact.

Her opponents smiled confidently as they walked towards her. Dressed  
in similar S&M looking clothing, the only way you could tell who was who  
was by their clothing and breast size. The woman on the left with purple  
colored clothing and her partner in opposing violet. "So... you ready to  
surrender now?" The woman on the left asked, "Or do feel like doing this  
the hard way again?"

Looking at her hand holding a bag of groceries, she sighed anew and  
glared at her opponents. "Look, I get what you're doing. Taking out  
all the unwinged Sekirei to make your lives easier. Y'think maybe  
you could, I don't know, take a day off and chill or something? Y'might  
score some points with Homura if you do."

The woman on her left shrugged, "I suppose we could... what do you  
think Hikari?"

Hikari shrugged, "We could Hibiki... but this is much easier, isn't it?"

Hibiki nodded and clasped Hikari's hand, "True. This is much easier, all  
things considered sister." They raised their clasped hands, and a ball of  
electricity formed in the air above them. She gave Uzume a cold smirk,  
"No hard feelings."

Uzume frowned deeply, her small frame taut with anger, "Oh you both  
suck soooo much ass."

The twin fighters chose to ignore that comment as they pointed their  
clasped hands towards Uzume. Shouting at the top of their lungs as  
the attack barreled at Uzume at top speed, Their confident smirks  
turned into irritated frowns as Uzume dodged the attack, forcing an  
abandon building to take the brunt of the attack. The high charged  
electrical attack causing a fire to spark almost immediately.

Uzume smirked at the duo, causing them to frown deeper. "Wow," Uzume  
began in a factitious tone, "Impressive work. And unauthorized attack plus  
collateral damage? No wonder you're Homura's favorite girls!" She smiled  
and winked, "I'd stay and play with you some more, but I have more  
important things to do than play with some weaklings." She turned around  
and ran off, "Later!"

Hibiki growled and charged after Uzume, "Y-y-y-you... damn you! Get  
your ass back here so I can kick it!"

Hikari sighed as she followed her twin sister, "Oh, here we go again."

* * *

A few hours later...

Ichigo walked out of the complex and turned around, giving the building a  
glare before turning and moving away.

Said building wasn't bad, but the rent that was being asked for was far  
too much. Much higher than what was being asked for online. He  
narrowed his eyes as the manager had given him a once over as he  
had come in to talk about a room.

He snorted.

At least it was a step up from the place prior. One look at his hair and the  
dorm mom shooed him out to bad mouth him that she didn't want any  
thugs around her complex. Keeping his temper in check he simply turned  
around a bid the old woman a good bye as he left frustrated and annoyed.  
He hadn't expected things to be easy, but it was already turning out harder  
than he had thought.

'Y'think I'd be used to it by now,' he thought irritably as he picked at a lock  
of his hair. 'But this damn hair of mine is still getting me into trouble.' He  
sighed. 'And that was the third place too...' Sticking his hand into his  
pocket he pulled the map out with a little more force than necessary and  
opened it. The next closest location to look at was a two mile walk  
northwest of he was at.

Hoping that the time it would take would cool him off he set off, mindful of  
the cars and people moving by.

'Is it to much to ask for one renter to not freak out over my head?' he  
thought irritably. Hefting his duffel bag, he stopped as he neared a  
small restaurant. Checking his watch, he nodded as he looked at the  
building once more. "Guess it's not a bad idea to have a quick snack  
right about now."

But before he could take a step a sharp thud followed by several rapid  
pounding beats of something caused him to turn around at the  
disturbance.

And caught sight of two widened brown eyes flying into him.

"Wha-?" was all the former shinigami could get out as someone had  
barreled right into his chest. Grunting, he stumbled back several feet  
and teetered for a second before being able to right himself.

Growling, he looked for whoever crashed into him and stopped as he found  
himself looking at a girl nearly collapsed on the ground. Her long hair  
obscured her face as he could hear her gasping for air as she slowly pulled  
herself into a crouching position. He was about to hold his hand out to her  
to help her up but her head was turned into the direction she apparently  
came in. With a glance above that area she again looked downward as  
she labored to breath.

Finally holding his hand to her he asked, "Are you alright"?

"F-fine", he heard her say, and then felt her take his hand as he pulled her  
up, though when she finally got to her feet she stayed hunched over,  
putting her hands on her knees as she again looked in the direction she  
was glancing at a second ago. 'Oh-okay', Uzume thought, her own thoughts  
sounding as labored as her breathing. She still felt the bag of groceries in  
her hand, so that was some good news at least. 'Though I think...I'd rather  
face them...than Miya if I lost this...'

Next to her Ichigo looked on in concern, taking note of her glances to her  
side and her breathing. 'She's been running', he realized, remembering  
all too well the times when he had been chased and needed to get away.  
He looked in the direction she was now, wondering if she was in trouble or  
had done something to warrant the trouble. Making a decision he decided  
to stay a moment, and see if something was up. If she was in trouble,  
maybe he could help. If she did do something, then if the cops came up  
he'd hold her for them.

"You sure your ok?", he asked again as he could hear her slowly regain  
some control of her breathing.

Not taking her eyes off the direction she came in she waived him off with  
her hand. "I'll be fine in a bit, thanks". Finally looking back down and  
confirming that the grocery bag was in one piece she sighed in relief as  
her breathing calmed down more. 'What the hell is *up* with those two?',  
she thought irritated. 'Ok, maybe I pissed them off with that, but they  
can't be that angry that I've gotten away from them again'.

Little did she know she was right.

So very, very right.

* * *

A few minutes ago...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Cried Hikari. Her fist crackling with  
electrical power as she looked around fiercely, "Godamnit all to hell,  
she got away again!"

"Calm down sister," Hibiki sighed. "She couldn't have gotten far. We  
still have time to get her. Just chill out and think about where she'd go."

"How can you be so calm, Hibiki?" Hikari growled. "This is the second  
time that girl's gotten away from us somehow! I'm not about to make it  
a third! You understand?"

"Of course I do sister." Hibiki smirked as she walked away from her sister,  
"We'll find her, of that I have no doubt. And then... well the third time's the  
charm as they say."

"It better be," Hikari growled. "I'm not sure how much I got left in the tank..."  
The sekirei blinked as her sister stopped suddenly. "Something up, sis?"

Hibiki was smirking as she caught sight of Uzume across from her with  
some orange-haired man. She clenched her fist, and a ball of lightning  
forming in her fist. "Hurry up sis. We might not have much time with  
this one."

* * *

Back to now...

Despite no longer having his powers, Ichigo had still been through enough  
brawls for his 6th sense start to tingle. About to ask his companion what  
she was running from he suddenly looked upwards. Seeing two blurs of  
something heading toward them, and if he read the angle right, directly  
where they were standing, he shot forward and grabbed the girl and pulled  
with as much strength as he could.

"Wha-", was all Uzume could get out as she felt the guy she was next to  
suddenly grab her by the waist and pull her with him. "Ah!", she grunted  
as she hit the ground, but she could her something crash hard into ground.  
Feeling herself being pelted from some small specs of dirt and concrete she  
noticed that the reason why she wasn't being hit with more was because  
that guy was over her, shielding her. Noticing he wasn't even looking in her  
direction she turned her head to where he was facing and grimaced.

Ichigo however was gaping at what he was looking at. It wasn't so much  
that two people, or women in this case had apparently jumped from the  
top of the building they were at to crater the ground beneath them.

Well...maybe not so much, but the people that could were people he  
could no longer sense anymore. Well, maybe Chad and Uryu, but these  
two weren't them.

No.

What had his attention was the sheer indecency of what these two were  
*wearing*...god what the hell was that...it looked like something out of  
the magazines that Keigo brought over every now and again. 'Ok', he  
thought, 'this girl was definitely running. God knows I would...' With that  
though, he mind caught up with him to realize just what it was they had  
done, and cratering the sidewalk was no small feat. 'Shit'.

He stood without taking his eyes off the two girls in the kinky getup and  
held his arm out to the girl. Feeling her take it he pulled her up. When  
he felt she was standing on her own let go to fully turn to the aggressors  
way and put himself between them and the girl behind him. "Thanks,  
again", he heard the girl behind him say. "But I'll take it from here, ok?"

Ichigo slightly raised an eyebrow at hearing that as well as what else he  
heard when she said it. Though her breathing had calmed down from the  
literal gasps for air when she had run into him it wasn't fully calm just yet.  
"Sorry", he told her. "But it sounds like you're still not ready for anything  
yet. You still sound rather beat".

She looked at him oddly at that. Sure, she wasn't quite they're yet but...  
'Oh crap', she thought. It was flattering that he was going to play the hero  
for her but she realized he had no idea what he was up against. "Look,  
thanks but-"

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, STEP AWAY", one of the two girls screamed at him.

Ichigo, hearing this crouched into a light stance; even more determined to  
not let these two do whatever it is they wanted to do to the girl behind him.  
Looking at them...well, taking them in and trying to ignore the getup he  
noticed they looked just as haggard as the girl behind him did, as both of  
them looked like they were breathing hard. The other one stepped beside  
the other, twins, it now looked like. "Listen", this one had called before  
taking another deep breath. "Don't even think about wanting to wing that  
one, she's ours to take, so please stand aside!"

'Winging?' Ichigo wondered, unsure of what they meant. 'Forget it', he  
thought, realizing what else the other one had said. "Sorry", he called  
back at them. "I ain't gonna let you at her". He saw the two of them  
tense and narrowed his eyes. "With that funky getup you guys are  
wearing who knows what you'll do her".

'Crap', Uzume thought, seeing the looks on the two get more and more  
unhinged. Hikari was already looking parched and that didn't help.  
'They're gonna kill this guy if I don't get away'. "Hey", she said, now a  
bit stronger now. "I'll take care of myself. You run when I-" she stopped  
as he suddenly whirled on her and she saw his face for the first time.

Two brown and utterly determined eyes bored into hers and her reply died  
in her throat.

-THA-THUMP-

"Listen", he said in a tone that broke no argument when he saw her pause.  
"I'll distract them. You make a run for it. I'll keep them busy to give you  
some time." Ichigo smirked; the situation he found himself in for some  
reason seemed to feel right in his eyes.

"You...you", Uzume choked out, hearing his declaration.

"Don't worry about me", he said, turning back quickly to face the two kinky  
girls. "You be ready to run and go".

-THA-THUMP-

Uzume found her body's temperature begin to rise further. 'This...this  
heat...' Her eyes widened suddenly. 'It's him', she felt her mind and  
body tell her. She was about to reach for him when the twins  
suddenly rushed forward.

'Screw this', Hikari had thought a second earlier. How dare this punk  
ignore them! How dare he think he could take them on! Sure, they  
both were not at the top of their game but this human wouldn't pose  
an issue. And finally she'd knock Number Ten out of the game.

Ichigo simply smirked at Hikari as she charged and shrugged off his duffel  
bag. "Hey bondage freak," he taunted. Grabbing the bags handle, he  
hefted the bag and tossed it at his new foe, "Catch."

Hikari smirked as she dodged the travel bag, "Heh. And what was that fo-"

She was cut off and left heaving for a second as Ichigo's knee connected  
with her abdomen.

"That," Ichigo mockingly answered, "was a distraction."

He continued the assault with two left jabs short and fast to her ribcage,  
and then finished with a quick sweep of Hikari's legs. The sekirei groaned  
from her prone position as her head collided with the pavement. He then  
gestured to Hibiki with his index and middle fingers, clicking his tongue at  
her slightly. The very essence of 'Come get some.'

"You arrogant little jerk!" Hibiki cried out as she charged at him and  
cocked her fist back. "I'll show you!"

Ichigo simply jerked his upper torso back to avoid the sloppy attack.  
Hibiki growled anew as she kicked at him, and he brought his forearms  
up to absorb the blow the force of it causing him to stumble a few steps  
back. Had she not been so winded from the long chase he would've  
been sent several yards away ending this farce. Ichigo grunted slightly  
as he ignored the urge to rub his stinging forearms. 'Damn, she's got  
some strength after all.'

'Not sure if I should be pissed or grateful.' Hibiki thought irritably. 'If MBI  
hears about this I'll-'

Her thoughts were cut off once more as Ichigo took advantage of her lull  
by attacking with a tight punch to the side of her head that sent her  
reeling for a moment. That moment was long enough for Ichigo to grab  
one of her arms and work his was behind her, making sure that their  
backs were even with one another. With a shout, he executed a simple  
judo throw, making sure that Hibiki landed atop her dear sister.

Hibiki coffed as she landed stomach first atop her sister, sending her into  
the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Ichigo was panting slightly as  
he finished his attack, 'Well... that wasn't much,' he thought as he looked  
down at the twins. 'Guess I caught them napping or something.' He  
smirked again, "Well they sure are sleepin' now."

It was at that moment that Hikari's eyes opened.

Ichigo's smirk turned back into his scowl, "Fuck."

"You son of a bitch," Hikari growled as she worked her way out from  
underneath her sister. "You just HAD to get involved didn't you?

Ichigo snorted, knowing he'd have to kick it up a notch and turned to see  
where that girl must've run to in case he needed -

And found her still there looking at him in a daze.

'Just perfect...' he thought annoyed, knowing the time she wasted. "WHY  
ARE YOU STANDING AROUND?" he barked at her, hoping to get her  
moving. "GET AWAY!" he yelled at her while swinging his arm for emphasis.

-THA-THUMP-

The sharp snapping sound of wind reached Ichigo's ear as he suddenly  
twisted away, just missing a kick aimed for his head and stumbled  
backwards a few feet. "I...I don't care anymore!", Hikari screeched and  
held out her arm.

Ichigo blinked as he saw tendrils of electricity snap and gather around the  
girl's outstretched palm. Wha-what the hell', he thought staring at the  
gathering energy. 'Are my powers- no. Are they like Chad and Uryu?' he  
thought suddenly. 'Shit', he thought, realizing just how outclassed he was  
now without his powers. His mind raced for the decision on his next move  
as he hoped that the girl behind him was smart enough to finally take the  
hint.

Uzume blinked. He was in danger. NO!

Feeling enough life suddenly flow back into her she snapped into motion,  
her eyes narrowing at Hikari as she swung back her arm that held the bag  
of groceries and flung it at her. Ichigo was about to charge as he saw  
the girl's eyes widen in shock when he felt a gust of wind pass by near his  
head. Out of reflex he begun to turn when he heard a crash in front of him,  
but before he could turn back an arm grabbed and held onto his waist as  
he felt a body press into him to suddenly feeling like his stomach had  
been ripped out and left behind.

He hadn't felt that in awhile.

But before he could complete that thought his direction had turned and  
the wind came across him from another angle. Not just a few seconds  
ago he was on the street readying to charge against that chick's attack  
and now he found himself on his back hoping his stomach would catch  
up to him as he tried to reorient himself. 'Huh', he thought, blinking as  
he realized what his mind just told him. 'I didn't do that'. His eyes  
widened as he remembered being grabbed just before that and stared.

The girl he had been trying to protect was crouched over him, almost as  
he had been several minutes ago when he had shielded her, and was  
again heaving as she tried to regain her breath once more. And it was  
at this point that he got his first real look at her.

She was, in short, beautiful.

Easily up there with Orihime, Rangiku and Nel's adult form. Brown hair  
that was partially done up in a side ponytail on the left side of her head  
also fell down from behind her neck, spilling over him and to the roof of  
the building they now laid upon. As she heaved, two soft and very large  
mounds pressed into his chest with each breath.

He gulped and then froze. Definitely in those girls' league.

"I...I've found you", she breathed out, voice no higher than a whisper.

"Wha-what?" he smartly got out as he looked into her face, seeing her  
flushed a bit with her eyes slightly open.

"You", she breathed, her right hand moving to rest on his left shoulder.  
"My Ashikabi", she breathed again as she fully lowered herself onto him.

"Uh", was all he got out as he froze as he felt those two mounds fully  
press into him as her face reached his and felt his brain short-circuit  
when her lips met his. ''Warm', was the last thing he registered. For  
all that could be said of Ichigo Kurosaki's hardheadedness when it  
came to women, he wasn't blind. And he wasn't made of stone either  
as he had noticed other girls; there had been that one time he had  
peeked between his fingers when Rangiku had decided to flash him as  
up front payment to get him to allow her to stay at his place to face the  
Arrancar all those years ago.

It's just that thoughts of relationships and what else came with him  
generally were put aside for whatever crap he was dealing with at  
the moment. Thoughts like what his first kiss were like died quickly,  
as he had to face other things. And now it seemed that it was time  
for that to catch up with him as well. It was utterly nothing like he  
had ever thought or imagined in those rare times it came to mind.

It was...

Comforting...

Warm...

Soft...

Nice...

He found himself opening his eyes, and idly wondered why no one  
mentioned the light show-

Light show?

Blinking, he snapped his mind back into the present as the girl had pulled  
away from him. Still straddling him her body had arched backwards away  
from him, and the light he saw suddenly conversed on a point below the  
back of her neck and suddenly exploded outward. Many long, ovals of  
light spread away from her at that point, 'like feathers', he would think  
intensified for a moment before disappearing completely.

Slowly, she pulled towards him once more and she looked at him and he  
stared at her. Her gaze caught his attention as she smiled at him. It was  
a gaze warmer and fonder than anything he could remember being directed  
at him. A gaze that he could only remember seeing Orihime give him. A  
gaze that a part of his mind noted was far, far more intense than anything  
Orihime had given him.

She tilted her head slightly and her smile widened a bit as her gaze never  
wavered. "Number Ten, Uzume", she said. "I am your Sekirei, and I will  
love you, now and forever".


	3. Feather One Part 2

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Hi...i... ear...e? A...o...ok?"

Hibiki groaned slightly as she slowly returned to the land of living. She was  
still slightly discombobulated, and her body felt like it was swimming in tar.  
She remembered Uzume, the chase, the man she was with, then nothing.  
Not a damn thing.

"Sis...up...eo?"

"Huh," Hibiki managed to get out groggily, "Wuzzat?"

"I said are you ok sis?" Hikari repeated. "But I guess you're answering my  
question. Can you stand at least?"

Hibiki coughed slightly as she slowly rose into a sitting position, "I'll be  
fine... jus'... jus' need a sec."

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, sure. Take your time sis." She then let out a  
frustrated sigh as she glared at the space where the orange haired boy  
and Uzume used to be. "Not like we got any reason to rush anymore."

"Wha happened?" Hibiki groaned.

"That dyed punk kid," she growled out. "He threw you on top of me. He  
and Number Ten got away while you were out."

"And you didn't chase because?"

"'Cause that Sekirei suddenly moved like a bat outta hell somehow. I  
couldn't see where they landed. Besides, I didn't want to take my chances  
and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself."

"Ah," Hibiki groaned, moving stiffly and not quite trusting herself to move  
too much. "Good idea. We're probably more tired than we guessed. I  
know I am."

"Feeling better now?" Hikari asked.

"The world's stopped spinning," Hibiki confirmed. "But.. ugh... I think you're  
gonna be by yourself for the night shift at Wacdonald's."

"Joy," Hikari groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better." She  
looked up at the path where Uzume and Ichigo had vanished and clenched  
a fist. "I swear... that punk better not run into us again. 'Cause next time..."

"Hikari", Hibiki said quietly. "She's likely been winged", she stated. "He's  
probably not going to be alone next time".

Hikari turned and looked at her sister as if she had grown another head,  
"With that blonde haired punk? Aw hell no! Not if there's any justice in  
the world!"

Hibiki sighed and let it go, deciding to let Hikari get it out of her system now.

"I mean it sis," Hikari growled out. "Rules or not, if I ever see that son of a  
bitch again I'm knockin' his block off!"

Hibiki sighed again, "Whatever you say, Hikari. Now be a dear and help  
me get to bed, huh?"

Hikari snorted, but quickly complied. Carefully looping Hibiki's arm over  
her shoulder, the twins silently limped off of the improvised battlefield.  
Silently they agreed on one thing; Things were about to get even more  
complicated very soon.

* * *

_**Back on the roof...**_

"Wha- what?" was all Ichigo could say to her proclamation.

Uzume, or Number Ten of something or other, still straddling him, continued  
to look at him warmly. Finally blinking, the girl started to get up, albeit a little  
slowly before standing and giving her hand to him. "Uh... hi," Uzume began  
as Ichigo took her offered hand and pulled him to his feet. "Well... that wasn't  
the way I wanted to meet my Ashikabi for the first time. But... I'm not  
complaining all that much."

Ichigo stood up and tried to shove down the awkward feeling of a few moments  
ago. "Ashi-ashi what?" he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

Uzume watched as he stood up and found heat rush to her cheeks when  
he reached his full height as she noted he was taller than her, with her  
reaching his upper chest and a bit of his neck. He was wearing a simple  
pair of blue jeans, green and white basketball shoes, and a black short  
sleeved shirt with a jean jacket over it. Bright orange hair covered his hair  
in spikes and reached his lower neck. And those wonderful brown orbs  
were looking at her again when he asked his question.

"Ah-Ashikabi", she repeated, her mouth going dry as she found herself  
really liking what she saw. "You are my master", she told him as her free  
hand reached for his other hand.

"What", Ichigo asked yet again in surprise, trying to wrap his head at her  
explanation. He then blinked, noticing that she had not let go of his hand  
when she helped him up and took hold of his other hand. He looked her  
over, trying not to notice how she was blushing or how her warm brown  
eyes looked him over before meeting his own. She was wearing a tight  
pair of blue jeans that cut off above her knees and wore black flats. He  
gulped as his eyes rose higher and noticed exactly how tight her pink  
shirt was around her and how they hugged her -

'Whoa', he thought.

A large five point yellow star was centered high up in the middle of her shirt  
and in between what he was trying not concentrate on. He then noted it was  
a raglan sleeved shirt, with the shirt-body part pink and the sleeves dark purple  
in color. Uzume blushed some more when she saw him give her the once over  
and linger slightly at her breasts, somewhat thrilled that he seemed to like what  
he was seeing. Swallowing at bit, he brought his eyes back up to her and asked,  
"What do you mean master?"

Uzume blinked at Ichigo's voice, "Huh?"

"I said what's this master stuff you're going on about?"

"Oh right," Uzume blushed slightly at his words. "I guess you wouldn't  
know about this Ashikabi stuff would you?"

"No", he confirmed before stepping away to get a better look at his  
surroundings, the two he was facing coming back to mind now.  
"How did you get us up here anyway?"

"Ahhehe... that is a story in itself."

Ichigo shrugged, "I got time. Not like I got anywhere to go right now." He  
looked down and found their hands still locked together. "Hey... uh,  
y'mind lettin' go now?"

"Ah, eheh", she chuckled again and reluctantly let him go.

Ichigo frowned slightly as he crossed his arms, "Now I think you have some  
explaining to do, so get started." He then blinked. "Wait", Ichigo suddenly  
said as he noticed something amiss. He quickly started looking around him,  
growing more concerned when he didn't find what he was looking for. Finally  
he turned back to Uzume. "You didn't by any chance see my duffel bag, did  
you?"

Uzume blinked, "Your bag?"

"Yes, my bag. Did you see it before you did...whatever you did to get us  
up here?"

"Ah", she said. Then she paled. "Ahh.. Oh crap, Miya's groceries", she  
suddenly remembered.

Before he could inquire about that Uzume suddenly jumped toward him  
and he was stunned at how quickly she was able to do so. With that she  
hooked an arm around his waist again and proceeded to jump off the  
building with him. With the rush of air blowing past him he found that it  
was easier this time now that he had an inkling of what was happening.  
'Guess she really is like the guys', he concluded.

He then noticed that they had hopped off a few smaller buildings as she  
hurried back to where they faced the twins before finally jumping down  
onto the streets below. Uzume raised an eyebrow at Ichigo as they  
landed on the ground, "You're taking this rather well."

Ichigo shrugged as he looked around, "I don't shock easily."

"Nice to know," Uzume nodded as she too looked around. "You see your  
bag?"

Looking around a bit he saw it up ahead. "Yeah", he called out, rushing  
up to take it.

After a quick inspection he blew out in relief as he held it over his shoulder  
again and turned around to see Uzume on all fours, frantically checking for  
the lost contents of the bag she was carrying earlier. Apparently, the bag  
was far emptier than it was before as Ichigo heard Uzume groan, "Oh man...  
now I'm gonna have to go back the store." She pouted as she turned and  
held the nearly empty bag in front of Ichigo, "Look at what those jerks did!"

Ichigo blinked and wisely did not mention that she was the one that threw  
it. He then frowned again as he took a look around his surroundings. He  
almost smirked as he looked over the damage from this fight. 'Looks like  
something I might've done back in the day.'

Where they stood was a notable crater where those weird twins had landed.  
'What the hell was up with those two anyway,' he thought. 'Why were they  
after her? And how did that one bondage chick call on that lightning? Hell,  
she still hasn't explained this master crap at all.'

His frown deepened as he noticed something else: A growing crowd  
surrounding them. "Aw jeeze," he grumbled as the assembling crowd  
began to talk around him. "This is gonna be a problem", he muttered  
softly and turned around to Uzume. "Oy, we need to-"

Ichigo stopped as he noticed a few things.

A. That Uzume's clothing was hella tight. And she had a rather nice ass.

B. It was now obvious she wasn't wearing a bra, and he gulped in some  
saliva as he noted the shirt didn't stop 'them' from swaying as she moved  
across the ground to grab another can.

C. There was a rather notable group of males that had gathered around  
and were noticing more than just the strange crater.

Ichigo's frown returned and then promptly turned into his trademark scowl  
as he stomped towards Uzume and grabbed her arm. "Wha-?"

"Let's go", he told her, now throwing a glare at the crowd.

"Ok..." Uzume let out. Blushing slightly as they walked quickly away  
from the scene, "What's gotten into you?"

"Just wanna get away from the area", he grumbled, now turning his head  
away from the crowd, ignoring some of the loud catcalls now being thrown  
their way.

Uzume's head lowered, hiding her growing blush, "Is that so?"

"Ah", Ichigo confirmed, now increasing his pace as his eyes darted around.  
"There someplace we can be alone around here?"

Uzume blushed further at his words. "There...there is a park nearby", she  
said, quickly recalling to mind where they were exactly.

"Good," Ichigo grunted. "Let's go."

* * *

'Ok... now this is much better." Ichigo thought as he allowed himself to  
relax slightly and enjoy the ambience of the park Uzume had brought  
them too. His mood brightened slightly as he sat and looked around.  
'Must be the weather,' he though as he closed his eyes, and inhaled  
the perfume of the trees around them. Here the smell of nature was so  
strong it seemed to block out the city's own odors.

Ichigo stretched a little and glanced at Uzume. She was sitting next to him  
on a bench, her eyes locked forward. Ichigo grumbled and scratched his  
head, 'Still... I need to get some answers. And now'd be nice.' At that he  
reached out to her shoulder and shook Uzume slightly, "Oy."

"Pleasebegentle!", Uzume blurted out.

Pause.

"What?" Uzume replied, blushing hard as she saw Ichigo give her a flat  
stare. "I'm new to all this so... so please be gentle."

Ichigo eyed her oddly, "The hell are you talkin' about?"

"Didn't we come here for you to ravish me?"

"NO!" Ichigo blurted out. His face was as red as a tomato as he suddenly  
looked around if anyone had saw or heard them. Finally turning back to  
Uzume he continued, "I came here so you could tell me what the hell all  
that was about with those girls that were chasing you!"

A new pause.

"Oh," Uzume muttered.

"Jeeze," Ichigo groaned. "We just met. Why the hell would I ravish you?"

"Well", Uzume began, "you are my Ashikabi".

"That's what I mean," Ichigo folded his arms as he coolly looked at the  
young woman before him. "What is with all this Ashi-kirabi and master  
stuff? You still haven't told me."

"Ashikabi", Uzume corrected. "It means you are my master, and I am  
your Sekirei". She blushed as she looked at him. "I belong to you", she  
said with devastating simplicity.

"...Hah?" Ichigo said intellectually.

"I'm yours", she reaffirmed. "My body, my heart, and my soul. They all  
belong to you, and only you, now and forever. To put it simply, as far  
as I'm concerned you are my husband and I am your wife."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Ichigo held up his hands at her words.  
"That doesn't make any sense. We just met!"

"And yet, my body knew", she stated, blushing harder as she fidgeted  
slightly. "And our contract was sealed by our kiss".

Ichigo blinked in confusion, "Contract?"

"We Sekirei, we live for our Ashikabi. Over the last few months we are  
slowly being released to search for our Ashikabi to complete us. And...  
and I've find mine..."

She blinked as she trailed off.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in realization. "I never got your name".

"Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo was frowning at her words, "What the  
hell's a sekirei?"

"Ichigo", she whispered in wonder before clasping her face with her hands.  
"I never thought my Ashikabi would have such a cute name".

"It's not cute," Ichigo growled slightly. "It means 'great protector'."

She looked at him again and put that in perspective and blushed again.  
Taking his hand, she leaned in toward him and looked him in his eyes.  
"And you did".

Ichigo blushed lightly in return and looked away from her, "You still didn't  
answer my question."

Uzume took a breath and was about to answer when a buzzing sound  
filled the air. Moving as he felt his pocket vibrate Ichigo lifted himself  
off the bench slightly so he could pull his cell phone out. "Hold up a  
sec", he told Uzume as flipped the phone to its front to check the caller  
ID. Not recognizing it he shrugged and put it back in his pocket.

"Don't know the number", he explained as he felt the phone stop vibrating.  
"Now, you were saying?"

"Well", Uzume began, "You see-" and stopped as the buzzing sound  
returned.

Ichigo growled a bit as he fished out the phone again and saw the same  
caller ID number displayed. Flipping the phone open he put it to his ear.  
"Yeah?" he said, irritated.

"Greetings and salutations my friend," came an unfamiliar voice. Ichigo  
frowned at the factitious sounding tone.

"Who is this?" Ichigo growled.

"You have received a glorious honor!" The voice continued on as if it didn't  
hear Ichigo's question. "You, my good man, were chosen to be-"

-CLICK-

"Freakin' telemarketers." Ichigo growled. He sighed and turned back to  
Uzume, "Ok. Let's try this again shall we?"

"Ok," Uzume muttered. "Sekirei are-"

-RING-

"Oh for the love of..." Ichigo muttered as Uzume reached into her pocked  
and pulled out her cell phone. "This better be quick."

"Oh quiet you," Uzume retorted playfully. "Yes, hello?" She paled slightly  
at the voice, "P-p-professor?"

Ichigo's eyebrow rose at her reaction, "Something wrong?"

"It's... it's for you, master."

The former shinigami let out an annoyed breath as he took the cell phone  
from the girl's hands. "Ok, who the hell is this?"

"Don't hang up", she then pleaded. Ichigo eyed her oddly, but nodded as  
he waited for a response.

"My, my, Kurosaki Ichigo... you're quite the rude Ashikabi, aren't you?"

Ichigo scowled at the voice, "Oh it's you. Let me make it easy for you  
jackass, whatever you're selling I ain't buyin'."

"No, no, no, my young friend! For you see, you have already gained  
something truly wonderful!"

Ichigo then spat out irritably, "What the fuck are you talkin' about? Who  
the hell are you, jerkass?"

"I, my young rude fellow, am Hiroto Minaka, the CEO and owner of MBI!"

A pause and a blink.

"Who?" Ichigo let out scholarly.

"The owner of MBI. You know, the owners of most of Tokyo; Known for the  
great medical leaps of the last fifteen years... That sort of thing." Ichigo  
could almost hear the click of glasses being reset with a finger.

"Whatever," Ichigo dismissed, "Supposing I believe you are who you say  
you are how the hell do you know who I am? Hell, how does..." he paused  
and put his hand on the receiver. "You know," Ichigo began as he looked  
back at Uzume, "I never got your name, did I?"

"Uzume", she said. "I said it after we...", she blushed.

Ichigo blushed as well, "Ah.. right." He shook off the blush as he went  
back to Uzume's phone, "Anyways, how do you know Uzume?"

"She", Minaka began, happy to be talking once more, "Is one of one-hundred  
and eight sekirei being slowly released into Tokyo to find their destined  
Ashikabi and participate in the creation of new legends!" There was a pause  
and Ichigo could hear an inhaling of breath. "For they will fight!"

A quick pause.

"And fight! And fight! All until the last Sekirei and Ashikabi is left standing  
to receive their prize!" Ichigo didn't need to see him to know he had thrust  
his arms wide open.

A dramatic pause. Until...

"The chance to ascend to the heavens and hold the fate of the world in  
their hands! For that...is the Sekirei Plan."

"...You better be shitting me," Ichigo growled incredulously. "What the  
hell kind of crap is that?"

"I shit you not, young Ashikabi!" Minaka responded before adding, "Oh,  
and one more thing."

"What?"

"Now that you know about this, you now have a responsibility to keep it  
secret. We are still in the opening stages, and it will be very, very bad if  
word got out about this at this time. Should you by any chance leak this  
information, then I am unhappy to say that you will feel the full force of  
MBI's retaliation."

Yet another pause.

"And no, you do not want to know. But until such time, REJOICE, for your  
empty life has been given new meaning in this new age of gods! And so -  
farewell!"

-CLICK-

* * *

Minaka set aside his phone as he leaned back, basking in the glow of  
another piece of the epic plan he had unveiled fall into place. With that  
he pulled out some notes and a pen and began making even more  
revisions to his opening speech to a new Ashikabi.

"It just keeps getting better every time I say it!"

* * *

All was silent for a few minutes as the strange call ended. Uzume looked  
at her Ashikabi oddly, "Master?"

Ichigo remained motionless with the phone still at his ear.

"Master," Uzume began again, "Did the professor explain it properly?"

-CRACKLE-

Uzume let out a gasp of surprise at the sound and looked at Ichigo once  
again. She gasped once more as she noticed that Ichigo's hand was  
embedding it's self deeply into her phone. "MASTER!" Ichigo remained  
motionless, save for his hand that seemed to dig itself even further into  
the device to the point that slight cracks could be seen. "ICHIGO!" she  
cried out.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. Looking around for a moment before his eyes  
settled onto the sekirei, "Huh? He then removed the broken phone from  
his head and looked down at it distantly, "Ah. Sorry about that." He  
sighed and frowned. "I'll get you a new one all right?"

"Ichigo", she said, concerned and reached for his shoulder.

He looked at the broken phone in his hand and sighed once more. "C'mon",  
he said getting up. He held out his hand and upturned it, showing her busted  
phone. "Let's go get you a new one", he breathed quietly, still angry from the  
call.

"It's ok", she told him.

"Huh?"

"I'm here for you", she said, her eyes conveying the truth in those words.

Ichigo eyed her coolly. His lips a thin line. Uzume took his hand in hers  
and clasped it with her other. "Is it true what he said", he asked. "Is it  
true what you said?"

She nodded, "Yes. The time is nearing for us Sekirei to fight. When we  
are all winged, we'll fight until there's only one left standing. But don't  
you worry," She smiled confidently at him. "'Cause there's no way I'll  
ever lose!"

"Why?"

Uzume blinked, "Eh?"

"Why do you have to fight?" Ichigo asked.

Uzume's eyes lowered as she answered, "We fight because it's what we  
Sekirei were made for".

Ichigo frowned further. "And you'll fight?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

"Because", she said, again making eye contact. "It's because I love you."

He grimaced and turned away. "We just met. You can't say things like  
that so soon."

"I can", she said. "We Sekirei", she said, reaffirming herself, "under the  
right conditions will know who are Ashikabi is. Who we are destined for.  
When you defended me, I felt it. My body felt it. You called me. You  
triggered me."

She then stepped closer to him and brought her hand over her heart, the  
other still clasped to his. "I am yours. Body, mind, soul. I belong to you,  
forever. I exist to love you, until I die." 'And beyond', she thought.

He snorted at hearing that. There was something in her voice that held  
absolute truth in what she was saying, but his mind reminded him it was  
not so simple. "And if I die", he asked, remembering his own former duties.  
"You'd hop and find someone else?"

"No", she said, and turned her own head. "If you were to die", she said  
softly, not liking the thought, "I would die with you".

Ichigo's head shot up. "What?" He blinked trying to make sense. "You'd  
commit suicide?" he murmured, shocked to his core that she'd do that for  
someone she just met.

"No", she said, trying to meet his shocked stare. "Our bond is complete.  
I exist solely for you. If you die, I would die with you. Such is our connection".

His mouth opened as he just stared at her before slowly turning his head.  
After a few seconds he drew a breath and frowned, hating the idea even  
more. 'This is such bullshit', his mind raged. 'It can't be like that!'

"Ichigo", Uzume whispered, his distress troubling her.

She wanted to hold him. Let him know that she'll do everything and more  
so he wouldn't worry. She let go of his hand and reached for him. He  
flinched as he took a step back and she paused, confused. He looked  
back at her and saw the hurt in her eyes and cursed his reaction.

Whatever her origins, be it Sekiwhatever or not, she was still a person. He  
sighed again. "I'm sorry. It's just that...", he started before letting it drift.

What to say? What to say that makes sense and not sound like he was  
crazy?

Slowly shaking his head he looked at her and began again. "It's just that  
my life has been pretty crazy. It's barely started to calm down a few years  
ago, and I came here to see about what I'm going to do from now on". He  
grimaced again. "Its nowhere near what I thought it was going to be".

Her heart felt for him, seeing him so vulnerable. Again she reached out  
and retook his hand. He tensed again, but didn't pull away. With that,  
she covered his hand once more with hers and pulled up to him close,  
close enough to hold his hand at her chest if need be. He still scowled  
as he looked away.

'He has such a handsome face', her mind noted. It was something that  
shouldn't be marred with such an expression as he was giving now.  
Whatever happened to him, it was very bad she concluded. 'I'll do what  
I can', she thought. 'I'll do what can, and show you how to smile once  
more', she vowed.

"Let's go," Ichigo sighed. Startling the sekirei out of her thoughts for the  
moment. "I still owe you a cell phone, don't I?" She didn't respond as  
she felt herself being pulled along slightly by her Ashikabi. His back was  
toward her, and Uzume could not help but not that her Ashikabi had a  
rather broad back.

Almost as if he could bear the burden of the world on those shoulders.

"And one more thing." Ichigo called out.

"Ah yes?"

"Don't ever call me master, all right?" Ichigo grimaced at the word, but  
Uzume couldn't see. "Just call me Ichigo."

Uzume blinked slightly before she looked down at their linked hands and  
smiled softly. "As you wish, my Ichigo." she whispered.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage! We hope you'll come again!"

Ichigo grunted at the sales clerk as he and Uzume left the phone outlet.  
New phone now pocketed, Uzume was blushing once more as they  
walked through the crowded streets as her eyes locked on her hand.  
Specifically the hand that was still locked with Ichigo's. It seemed as  
though he had yet to notice that he had been holding onto his sekirei's  
hand ever since they had left the park.

Then again, he could be forgiven for this as other thoughts were running  
through his head at the moment. 'Damn it,' Ichigo thought irritably as the  
pair made their way through the crowd. 'That just about killed any chance  
of me sleeping in a decent hotel tonight.' They stopped suddenly as Ichigo  
sighed, 'Think it's time for me to wrap this search up and get back home  
while I can. Last thing I need to do is to call dad and explain this mess  
to him.'

He glanced down at his watch, 'Ok.. it's 4:30. I think I got enough time to  
at least check out one more place and catch a train back to Karakura in  
time for a late dinner.'

"Something up, Ichigo?" Uzume asked.

Ichigo looked back at her quickly, "Ah, sorta. Just seen' how long I got  
before I have to leave."

Uzume blinked as her chest tightened at his words, "L..leave?"

"Yeah", Ichigo responded. "I'm not from around here, actually".

"Oh," Uzume muttered, doing her best to ignore the tightening sensation  
in her chest. "So... so where are you from Ichigo?"

"Karakura".

"Where?"

"Karakura. It's out west." Despite answering, a part of him felt compelled  
to continue. "I'm graduating in a few months and was looking for a few  
places to stay at when I start college".

"I see..." she muttered. "You're really jumping the gun aren't you? Or are  
you that smart?"

He shrugged. "I have a few colleges that I've applied for that are around the  
area. No doubt I'll hit one of them".

"Oh? Which ones?"

He spoke of a few to her, and her eyes widened a bit. "Really?" She  
gasped. "I've heard some of those are really hard to get into!" Ichigo  
shrugged again at her surprise. "You sure do aim high don't you Ichigo?"

"Eh," he muttered indifferently. "I'm aiming high and low so that either way  
I ain't disappointed."

"I'm not sure you know your definition of low", she said, looking at him  
oddly. "I don't think of those schools can be considered the bottom of  
anything".

He smirked at that, "I have impossibly high standards." She smiled a bit  
wryly at that, liking him all the more as he spoke. He continued, "In any  
case... I decided to look for a place this weekend since I decided to go  
to school around here. Y'know, look over the city for a weekend, get used  
to wherever it was I'd settle down at for the next four years."

"Just like that?" she exclaimed. "And have you already found a place?"

He chuckled, "Don't I wish. No, this is just first place I was looking around.  
Get a feel for here, y'know? Heck, this is one of the many districts I'm  
planning on visiting to find a place. To be honest, I think my old man just  
wanted to get me out of the house and get used to me not being around much."

She giggled at that before pausing, considering his words. "Have you  
found a place yet"?

He groaned as he remembered his previous attempts, "No... no such luck."  
He pointed at his scalp, "Landlords can't get past all this. Think I'm some  
punk gangster. Pure trouble, y'kno?"

"Well, not that I agree with them, but if you dye your hair like that you're  
going to get attention".

"That's the thing," he sighed. "This ain't a dye job. It's my natural color."

Her eyes boggled. "No way."

He nodded, "Yes way. Been stuck with this color since the day I was  
born. Imagine all the fans I've attracted with this do of mine."

"A lot of girls, I'll bet", she snickered.

"Wrong gender." He shook his head, "Everyone wants a piece of this guy  
just 'cause my hair's a different color than anyone else."

Her eyes widened and sobered at that. "The nail that sticks out..." she  
quoted. "Did you ever try to dye it?"

He snorted, "Why? To blend in? Like it's my fault some dude's insecure  
about his masculinity and wants to take it out on my hair."

"But..." she trailed off when she realized what must have happened. "It  
must've been really bad", she said softly.

"I've dealt with worse."

She paused at his tone, believing him. "Uh", she started, wanting to steer  
the conversation to better topics, for him and her. "Um, so you were saying  
about looking for a place around here. So you're going to be here today and  
tomorrow?"

"Well that was the plan but..." he looked down at the bulge in Uzume's  
right pocket that held her phone and sighed. "It looks like I shot myself  
in the foot there. Now I only got enough for food and a train back home."

"Oh", she said, trying not to sound disappointed. "So you're going to be  
leaving now?", she asked, trying to ignore and failing to feel her heart  
begin to grow heavy.

Ichigo paused at her tone, "Well..." he scratched his cheek, "I.. I was  
planning on looking at one more place before I left."

She looked at him, hopefully. "Would...would you mind the company?"

"I.. I wouldn't complain or anything... I guess."

A radiant smile filled her face, joyful that her Ashikabi would give her a bit  
more time with him before he left. 'And perhaps I as well', a part of her  
thought, already thinking of following him to the ends of the Earth if  
necessary. Her smiled sobered a bit at another thought. 'Not sure how Miya  
may take that, considering...'

Her eyes widened.

And her face began to pale as she looked down and her torn grocery bag.  
"Oh crap", she breathed.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose at her statement, "What? What is it?"

"The groceries", she said, holding the bag up to him. She then grimaced  
as a can fell out of a small hole to hit the ground. "I got to get them  
home!" she cried, unsure and afraid of what to do.

On one hand, Miya needed these, and it was already late. She really  
didn't want to think of what Miya would say...

..or do...

On the other hand, if she left Ichigo now she might never see him again for  
some time, if ever. She then thought of what he said earlier, where was he  
from? Karakura? She'd have to get a map; the fastest she'd be out of the  
house would be tonight or tomorrow morning.

No. She wouldn't let him leave her...but then she'd be leaving...and..."Oh!",  
she snorted in frustration. What to do, what to do...

To Ichigo, she looked like she was about to go into convulsions. "Uhhh...  
is something wrong?"

"I...I..." uncertainty raged within her.

"Uh...how 'bout this then", Ichigo offered. "If it won't be that long, I'll head  
back to the park and wait."

She looked at him, seemingly a bit better, but...

Her eyes widened. "Hey!" she said, her spirits rising at her idea. "Why  
don't you come with me? We can drop these off and then go. It's a bit  
of a walk, but it shouldn't be that long".

Ichigo thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Ok... as long as it  
don't take that long, I guess it's fine."

"Though if you are in a hurry, I can carry you", she offered as she bent  
down to pick up the fallen can.

"That's ok", Ichigo reassured her. "I'm sure I can manage with my own  
two feet"

"Oh, okay", she answered, trying to fight down bit of disappointment.  
With that, she took his hand and pulled him towards Maison Izumo.

* * *

As Ichigo walked up the path towards Uzume's home, his face was  
surprisingly blank. It wasn't as if he was the most emotional of people when  
something wasn't pressing the issue, but with all things considered for this  
odd of a day those who knew him would have expected him to be irritated for  
the rest of the day and make it as clear as the skies above them right now.

Then again, Ichigo was learning that old adage of wisdom coming with age.

It wasn't so much that he wasn't still irked by this odd scenario that he  
had found himself embroiled in with this young woman who was leading  
him by the hand to her home. No, he was just learning better to keep it  
contained. Make no mistake about it, Ichigo was still upset those events  
that had transpired. But with no remedy in immediate site or any ideas for  
getting to said remedy, all he could do was go with the flow and hope for  
the best.

"It's not much farther," Uzume chirped up suddenly. She turned around  
and smiled sunnily at him, "It's about a block from here."

"Ah," Ichigo looked down. "That's good." For some reason, the look in her  
eyes made him feel very guilty. Feelings of unease and another feeling he  
couldn't quite place as he remembered her declaration of love to him.

It was unreal, they had just met and she had unabashedly declared her  
love for him. Nobody does that, not unless they were crazy or after  
something from a lonely sap.

As a matter of fact, a part of him still thought she was after something  
from him.

And yet...

And yet when he looked in her eyes, he could feel nothing but pure honesty  
in her words. And when she blushed, he could not help but feel embarrassed  
with her. And when she smiled...

That feeling of guilt for doubting her words just grew all the stronger for  
some reason.

Uzume blinked, "Ichigo? Is something wrong?"

Ichigo looked up, being shaken out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Uzume stopped and looked up at her Ashikabi, "I asked is there  
something wrong?"

"Oh," Ichigo looked down, "No... it's nothing."

"O..ok," Uzume muttered, a slight frown on her face. Her emotions were  
crying out in panic at the look on her Ashikabi's face, as did her instincts  
from deep, deep inside her. They screamed at her to help her Ashikabi out  
of whatever funk he was in. In many ways, the emotions and the instincts  
were the same, and they mingled together in strange ways for sekirei.

Didn't he realize what this felt like for her?

Of course not, a part of her mind rationalized. He understood nothing. He  
was just thrown head first without a seatbelt into this sekirei plan. He had  
his own life to live before they had met. Their very meeting was an  
accident, and he had no reason to stay after it was all over.

That reminder of his departure once more brought a well of sadness in her  
belly. The tears threatened to come, and it was amazing that she was able  
to hold them off.

Why wasn't he able to understand how it was?

To be without him for any length of time, the very threat of it caused her  
body to shudder slightly as if she were freezing in a snowstorm. To not  
be able to get to know him... To be unable deepen their bond and grow  
stronger together... It almost broke her heart.

Couldn't he tell what it was like for her?

No. Otherwise he wouldn't leave her.

But what could it be that could cause him to miss her signals? Why did  
he feel so distant? Could it be something that he needs to deal with back  
home? Could it be perhaps he was already in a relationship? If it was  
something along those lines, she had to know. It was a question that she  
had to know, to understand his distance. Even if he was taken, she knew  
it wouldn't change her feelings for him, but...

But what would she be able to do next? Her hands trembled a she turned  
to look back at Ichigo, slowing her pace to get a better look at him and  
squeezed his hand. "Hey... Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked at the curious look upon Uzume's face, "What's up?"

She blushed anew as his gaze focused on her and fidgeted slightly, "It...  
it's just that...um..."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as she hesitated, "Just that?"

"I...um, I was wondering then maybe...do you have a girlfriend already?"

Ichigo blushed, "What, what the h..." he paused to get his surprise and  
embarrassment under control, "Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm...just curious. That's all", she whispered.

"Curious... huh?" He paused, wondering how to answer this. And while  
he didn't have a girlfriend, there was... Inoue.

The last two years had seen yet both a change and nothing quite  
happening in their relationship. They had spent more time together, but  
even then in were in context of being together with everyone in their group.  
Or more less their group, seeing how he was the tag along now. They never  
made him feel like that, and Inoue was the one who tried to make it so, even  
going as far as to tell of every little thing spiritual that was happening around  
him so he wouldn't be left out.

Yet despite this, nothing had really happened. He was certain that she  
was interested in him to some degree but it was frustrating how just about  
everyone tried to keep pushing both him and her into something that she  
may not want. They didn't see how embarrassed she was over it when they  
did and barely registered that it pissed him off as well.

And...

And a part of him couldn't help but think of what he might say or do if she  
did see him more than a friend. A part of him thought that he may even  
like it if she did.

But she didn't.

And he would never force her into anything she didn't want. So until then,  
he was fine with the status quo. And thus he finally answered, "No. I have  
friends who are girls but I ain't got a girlfriend."

Uzume blinked, "Really?"

Ichigo felt that unease creep into him at the hopeful look that this girl was  
giving him and sighed. "Yes really. I'm unattached." That unease was  
coupled with a slight bit of panic as Uzume let go of his hand and reached  
up for his neck. And as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck he  
gulped slightly. "Whoa... what're you-!"

"I'm... I'm so relived," Uzume whispered as she buried her head into his  
chest. "I... I thought that I..."

"Thought you had what?" Ichigo asked. "That you had gotten someone  
who was taken? Would that have changed anything?"

She shook her head, "No... My feelings would still be the same. I would  
still love you. It just... would have made things more complicated."

"Oh," Ichigo summed up.

"There's still some things you need to understand," Uzume rose her head  
from his chest and smiled softly at him. Ichigo was wary about that smile.  
It felt like he was being set up for something.

It was about that time he felt Uzume's hands clasp around his head and  
pull down, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Ichigo blinked, unsure of what to do next. Was he supposed to close his  
eyes? It was his second kiss after all. Heck why didn't he resist it? His  
eyes widened slightly as his thoughts were interrupted by the return of the  
strange, wing like ovals of light that protruded from her back. Although it  
was notably not as intense as it had been earlier, it did its job of reminding  
him of the strange situation he now found himself embroiled in.

It was at this point that Uzume broke the kiss and the lights disappeared.  
"Ok," Ichigo began. Deliberately ignoring how Uzume slightly licked her  
lips as her arms left his neck, "What was that for?"

"Did you see them?" she asked back.

"Them?" He blinked in slight confusion. "You mean the lights?"

She giggled slightly, "Those lights, as you call them, are my wings Ichigo."

"Your... wings?"

-Don't even think about wanting to wing that one!-

He frowned slightly as he remembered those weird kinky girl's words from  
earlier, "Wait... so when those freaky girls told me not to wing you..."

"Yes", Uzume answered. "This is the proof of our bond".

"Of our... our bond, you say?"

She stepped away and turned from him. Reaching back with one hand she  
pulled her hair away from her neck and with the other, adjusting for the hole  
in the bag, used her fingers to grab the back of her neckline and pulled the  
shirt down slightly, revealing a bird shaped crest to him just below the back  
of her neck on her upper back. "Do you see this?" she asked, holding her  
pose to him.

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed. "Is that a tattoo?"

She shook her head in the negative as she let go of her hair and shirt to  
turn back to him. "No… well not exactly. In fact, I didn't even have it until  
you winged me on the roof".

Ichigo gave her a flat look, "Huh?"

"The crest appeared when you winged me, when we kissed on the roof.  
"She blushed and turned her head away. "When I kissed you on the  
roof I should say."

"Oh," Ichigo blushed lightly and scratched his nose. Looking away slightly  
as he asked, "So... ah... what does that mean?"

"It's proof that I am yours. Only you can make them appear. They are a  
release for us to use our strongest powers for a temporary amount of time.  
No one else can do this for me. And I wouldn't want them to if it were",  
she finished.

Ichigo was once again floored by the sincerity of her words. "How?" he  
asked. "How can you place so much faith in me when we just met? You  
don't even know me that well!"

She smiled at him, somewhat melancholic. "It's because my body knew.  
Like I said we Sekirei... we will react to those who are the best fit for us,  
and I knew the moment you turned to me to tell me to get away when you  
defended me".

Ichigo sighed, "This is... this is just too much." His hand rested on his  
nose rubbing the bridge irritably, "Honestly, how am I supposed to deal  
with this?"

He felt Uzume's hand cup under his chin, forcing him to look her in the  
eyes again, "By letting me help you." She sighed. "Ichigo I... I know this  
is a lot to deal with. I know this is the last thing you expected to deal with  
today but... but I want you to understand everything about me. I want you  
to know that you can trust me, Ichigo. And that matter what, I'll never  
betray that trust you put into me."

Ichigo was slightly taken back by her gaze, "We've met by an odd quirk  
of fate my Ashikabi, but now that we've met a bond is forming between  
us. I want to deepen that bond, make it stronger so that no one can come  
to harm you Ichigo. Do you know why?"

"Because you love me?" he asked, unable to keep some skepticism out  
of his voice.

Uzume looked down and released his chin, and Ichigo all but kicked  
himself for his choice of words. Seeing the pain that flashed on her face  
for a moment, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," He  
sighed. "That... that didn't come out quite right." Despite his apprehension  
of the situation, it wasn't this girl's fault and he knew it. "For what its worth  
and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you".

She raised her head back up as Ichigo continued, "But you gotta  
understand that this is a lot to take in from my position. How else am I  
supposed to handle a girl like you just declaring your love for me after we  
just met? I mean, any reasonable person would just look at you like you're  
either crazy or praying on someone with low self-esteem. It just doesn't  
happen."

He snorted, "I mean hell, a part of me is still expecting you to set me up  
to get mugged or something." He sighed again as he ran a hand through  
his hair, "It's just... frustrating I guess. I dunno... like I said this is a lot to  
take in."

He conveniently ignored how fantastical his own story was at the moment  
as he continued to look at the girl before him. Ichigo wasn't all that sure  
what he expected the girl's response to be, but he knew it wasn't to take his  
words with a smile.

"Did that feel good to get out Ichigo?"

"Uh..." Ichigo looked at her with a hint of confusion in his eyes, "I...  
I guess."

She nodded, "Good. Thank you for being so honest with me." Ichigo's  
confused look just made Uzume giggle again. "No I didn't hit my head,"  
she assured him, retaking his hand. "I'll always be honest with you Ichigo.  
Please, be honest with me, ok?"

With that, she turned to walk again and pulled him, and with that they  
were on their way to her home.

* * *

Ichigo fought the urge to allow his mouth to open as he stood in front of  
the gates to Uzume's home, Maison Izumo. It was a traditional Japanese  
Inn, far unlike anything he had imagined Uzume to be living at nor anything  
he had thought about in his apartment search. While old, there was a certain  
charm to the place. The two story inn itself was surrounded by a wood fence,  
and the open gate led directly to the main double doors. To the left of the  
double door entrance, the inn's title hung proudly for one and all to see.

With Uzume's hand still clasped to his she pulled gently as she reached  
the right front door. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob to open  
them one of the doors swung open.

And instantly a dark presence was felt.

"Welcome back, Uzume-san, fufufu~", a tight reply came to her and  
Uzume instantly found herself hiding behind Ichigo, who was looking  
at her oddly, barely catching her movement after hearing this woman  
speak to her.

Turning back, his eyes widened a bit as he was greeted by a beautiful  
young woman wearing a lavender hakama with a white haori, though it  
was nowhere near as elaborate as what any of the Thirteen Court Captains  
wore. Her haori was tucked into the hakama and tied at the waist by a  
sash. She was currently giving him a surprised look with one hand  
daintily covering her mouth at her faux pas. No, it wasn't so much that  
this slender woman had given off a chilling aura or that she was reacting  
to have been caught by an outsider, but that she herself had long purple  
hair, tied by a ribbon high on the back of her head.

And here he thought he was unique.

"Ara", the woman said behind her hand. "You have a guest". Clasping her  
hands in front of her she gave a short bow towards Ichigo who then  
returned it himself.

Uzume though was still firmly behind him.

"My apologies, I had been waiting so long for Uzume to come home with  
the list that I had given her so long ago", Miya explained, emphasizing  
those last words as she pointy looked at Uzume, who continued to  
shrink behind Ichigo.

"Ahaha", Uzume weakly chucked. "Ha- hi, Miya... Uh, sorry I took so  
long but, well, I kind of got distracted you see..."

"Yes, I can see that", she said, looking at Ichigo, who was watching the  
byplay. "Please", she then said, stepping back and off to the side.  
"Please come in".

* * *

Ichigo found himself situated at a short legged rectangular chabudai table  
in what was Izumo's dining area which in itself was next to the kitchen.  
After being seated Miya had taken hold of Uzume's shirt by the elbow and  
all but dragged the near panicking girl into the kitchen. When they were  
alone, Miya waited patiently for an explanation, while Uzume herself found  
herself looking every which way but Miya's direction as she tried to find the  
best way to start.

"Uzume, dear, do you know what time it is?"

"Late?"

"Yes, very". Miya said, her smile not leaving her. "Uzume, what time did  
you leave today?"

"N-noon?"

"Yes". After another moment of seeing Uzume fidget Miya continued.  
"You did remember the list, right?"

Uzume gulped and held out her hand which had the grocery bag. So  
nervous was she that she forgot to compensate for the some of the holes  
in the bag.

-Clink, clink, clink-

Both Miya and Uzume's head lowered to see three cans fall graciously to  
the floor and followed their trail as they rolled away until they stopped.

"Uzume", Miya said still looking at the can before turning back to Uzume  
and chilling her even more as her dark aura returned and a dark purple  
hannya mask appeared over her shoulder, seemingly glaring at the shaking  
girl.

"Iwaschasedagain!", Uzume blurted out and Miya blinked as her aura and  
mask disappeared immediately.

"Again?"

Uzume let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, they caught me just as I exited the  
supermarket".

Miya sighed, closing her eyes. "I may have to talk to that trash if this  
continues, however I don't think they'll be much of an issue now, if I am  
not mistaken".

With that, Uzume's fear suddenly vacated as a blush appeared on her  
cheeks as she nodded.

"However, to go on a day long date without even notifying me about that  
is very vexing to hear about."

Uzume's sudden good mood ended as abruptly as it came.

* * *

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as Uzume and Miya came into the dining room area.  
Uzume was trembling and looking very much like she wished to be anywhere  
but there. For her part, Miya simply smiled serenely at him. "What's up with  
you?" he asked Uzume softly as she took her seat next to him.

"No-nothing", Uzume said, doing her best to be as close to Ichigo without  
crowding him, and close enough to dive behind his back if need be.

"I apologize again", Miya mentioned, bringing Ichigo's attention back to  
her. "For not having something better to greet you with, but it seems our  
Uzume forgot that she needed to return with the ingredients that I was to  
use for dinner tonight". She then turned to Uzume. "A dinner that should  
have been halfway prepared by now." With that her gaze again seemed to  
chill the room as the hannya mask reappeared.

Ichigo blinked at the display and turned to Uzume only to find her place  
empty and feeling two hands grasps the back of his shirt as she looked  
over his shoulder at Miya. Turning his head to her, he whispered, "Ok, so  
I'm not the only one who sees that?"

She quickly nodded. He turned back in wonder, feeling a bit of a chill  
himself but surprise at seeing something like this, the closest he's seen  
something that can be called supernatural in two years. Abruptly the dark  
vision vanished and Miya herself looked upon him in wonder.

His contemplative look was generally not something she had observed in  
other people when she unleashed that particular aspect. 'Interesting...'

"Oh", she then said. "While tending to Uzume I forgot to introduce myself.  
"I am Asama Miya, the owner of Maison Izumo". She then moved back  
slightly to bow at him from her seiza sitting position.

"Kurosaki Ichigo", Ichigo responded, also bowing from where he was sitting.

She smiled politely at him as she rose from her bow, "It is a pleasure to  
meet you Kurosaki-san."

"Likewise," Ichigo responded as he rose. "And I gotta say... this is a nice  
place you got here, Asama-san."

"Well thank you Kurosaki-san," Miya nodded to the man. "I appreciate you  
saying that. We don't get a lot of visitors around here."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "That's kinda hard to believe. A place like this...  
I'd think a few history buffs would be coming around here. Especially  
considering how well maintained this place is."

Miya's smile just grew at Ichigo's words, "You're very kind Kurosaki-san.  
Yes, we've gotten a 'history buff' as you said stumble upon this place every  
so often, but they have been few and far between. Now then," Ichigo's  
eyebrow rose slightly at the strange gleam that briefly entered her eyes.  
"Might I ask you how you met my tenant that's trying to meld with your shirt?"

Ichigo briefly glanced at the girl, causing her to laugh sheepishly. "So she  
is." He turned back to Miya and replied, "Not much to say. I helped her out  
of a jam with some crazy girls and we've been together all day since."

"I see," She bowed her head, slightly and briefly. "I thank you for helping  
my tenant out of her situation Kurosaki-san."

He shrugged, "No problem. I take it that this isn't the first time this has  
happened though?" asked Ichigo in a neutral tone.

Miya glanced at Uzume, a near contemplative look on her face before her  
head dipping slightly again. "No, however it seems that this time it was  
much fiercer, wasn't it, Uzume"?

Uzume nodded, "They even attacked Ichigo."

Miya blinked and brought a hand to her mouth. "My. I assume both of you  
were able to escape easily then? They seemed so persistent last time,  
but you were able to lose them easily last time, weren't you?"

Uzume nodded again. "They've been pretty persistent... though I don't  
know what I did to piss them off", she ended suddenly, causing Ichigo to  
raise an eyebrow. "Last time was a bit easier to ditch them though, I  
remember heading in the direction of Hiyamakai Hospital before having to  
dodge-", Uzume stopped, thinking about how to word it. "Before having to  
dodge both of them trying to jump me", she ended, scratching her head.

"How horrible," Miya sighed. "I shudder to think what could have happened  
if they had managed to make you go there."

Yeah," Uzume agreed. "Still, considering how Ichigo handled them I don't  
think they'll be much of a problem any more."

"Oh", Miya asked, looking at Ichigo now with a look that bore some  
interest.

"Ah yeah," Ichigo replied, hesitant but still just a little bit angry at the  
memory. "I kind of fought them off but me and Uzume high-tailed it outta  
there before they could really do some damage."

Miya blinked at that before once more bowing slightly to Ichigo. "Again, I  
thank you for watching over my tenant, Kurosaki-san".

"Like I said, no problem," answered Ichigo with a shrug. "All I know is that  
better be all I ever see of those crazy chicks. They already cost me to  
much time today."

"Oh? Were you in off to someplace in particular?" she inquired.

"Kinda," he replied. "I've been looking for a place in the area. I'm gonna be  
going to a school near by, so I thought I'd get a jump on getting an  
apartment for my term."

"How very prudent of you. Have you found anyplace as of yet?"

He shook his head. "Two decent places, struck out on both due to this."  
he pointed to his bright orange locks. "The landlord's pretty much thought  
I was a punk and would bring too much trouble."

"That does seem to be very unfortunate. It would not be by any chance  
natural, would it?"

"Yep," Ichigo nodded. "But you try telling that to them."

"I see", she answered. She looked up and then saw Ichigo glance at his  
watch.

"Hmm... got about an hour left to check out the next place and go home,"  
Ichigo grunted.

"Do you live far from here, Kurosaki-san", she asked, giving Uzume a brief  
look, noticing how the girls' eyes turned downward.

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up at her. "Oh yeah. I'm from Karakura."

"Karakura", Miya whispered as she brought a finger to her mouth in a  
thinking pose.

"It's out west, in Hino", Ichigo supplied.

"Ah, thank you," Miya responded. "And why would you come so far for  
schooling if I may ask?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "It's for my major. I'm thinking about studying criminology."

"Impressive", Miya acknowledged. "Though from what I recall most of the  
exams begin in a few months or so. Are you certain you will pass, and on  
this try as well?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo said confidently. He then gave off a cocky grin,  
"Otherwise I wouldn't be out here looking for a place would I?"

"How confident," Miya's eyes then turned a bit harder. "Though I would  
hope that confidence is well founded, I would hate to think Uzume is  
involved with someone who is presumptuous".

"I'm usually in the high ranks of my school," Ichigo responded. "Although  
there... was a time where I had some slight issues and fell for a bit. But I  
got them straightened out so that it wasn't a problem." He gestured to his  
hair again as he continued, "That's one of the things I have my hair to  
thank for. If I had good grades, the teachers would usually leave me alone  
about it."

"That's reassuring to hear". She looked at Ichigo taking another quick  
glance at his watch. "Kurosaki-san?", she called, getting his attention.  
"If you are in a hurry then it would be best to go now before it gets to late  
for you, though if you have time we would not mind you over for dinner".

Ichigo looked at his watch once more and sighed, "Looks like dinner's the  
only thing I got time for before I gotta make the train back home. I'd be  
honored to stay though."

"That is nice to hear". She then turned to Uzume. "Are you going to be  
leaving now, Uzume?"

"Hmm?"

"You are going to fetch the remaining groceries, isn't that right, Uzume"?

Uzume blinked, having been slightly distracted by Ichigo's constant  
checking of his watch. "Huh?"

Miya's gazed turned hard and Uzume's mind snapped to attention.

"The groceries! Yes, right now!"

"That's good. And Kurosaki-san," Ichigo looked back at her. "Would you  
care to join Uzume, so she may be well protected this time?"

"Ah...yeah, sure", Ichigo said, getting up now.

Miya suddenly produced a small piece of paper and placed it on the table  
and slid it to Uzume who was still sitting. "You will finish that list before  
you come back, won't you?" the aura of darkness returning.

"Eeeepp," Uzume paled slightly as she once more grabbed Ichigo's shirt  
and scrambled to her feet. "Yes ma'am! I won't return until I have  
everything on that list, ma'am!"

"Good", Miya responded, smiling again.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at his watch once more as he and Uzume walked back  
to Maison Izumo. At this rate Miya would have to be something simple for  
him. It was cutting dangerously close to the time for him to go home. He let  
out a small sigh as he lowered his wrist and looked to his right, noting his  
companion shivering slightly. He wasn't all that surprised as he felt a slight  
tingling on his exposed skin as the cool air was a blatant reminder that  
winter was almost here.

As he looked at Uzume, he couldn't help but notice her face. Her half-smile  
gentle and a little sad, and it once more reminded him of his predicament.  
What was he supposed to do with her now? She belonged to him she said,  
but what did that really mean? He sighed in frustration, unsure what he was  
going to do about all this.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked as he noticed that he had stopped walking, "No." He shook  
his head as he walked back up to Uzume, "Just thinking I guess."

"Ah," Uzume muttered. "About us?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Just wondering' what to do next."

"You said you were looking for a place, right"?

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. It's looking like I'll have to wait 'till next weekend to  
try again."

"Well, if your looking for a place around here, why not Izumo?"

Ichigo's eyebrow rose, "You got a vacancy at your place?"

"There's plenty of room", Uzume said, perking up at his interested look.  
"At the moment besides me and Miya there's only one other tenant".

"Really?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "What's the rent like?"

Uzume racked her brain to remember, as Miya let her and Kagari stay for  
pretty much free - Well, not exactly, Kagari's job as a host had him really  
well financed. But she got to stay free so what was the cost again...?  
Oh, that's right!

"It's around 50,000 yen a month, with meals included".

"50,000 yen?" he asked before he frowned thoughtfully.

Uzume glanced at him, "Is... is that a lot?" she asked, giving a slightly  
worried look at her Ashikabi.

The former shinigami chuckled, "No. Not at all. That's a dang good price.  
I might have to find a part-time job to keep up my savings, but it shouldn't  
get in the way at all."

Uzume looked at Ichigo with a burning hope in her eyes, "Then..?"

Ichigo didn't notice as he cupped his chin in thought, "All the same... why  
the heck didn't I find this place in any of my searches? A place like Izumo...  
you'd think it either be more expensive or advertised heavier."

"You'd probably have to ask Miya", she told and then shrugged. "I really  
don't know much else of what she does other than keeping Izumo going".

Ichigo gave her a skeptical glance, "You sure there's a vacancy there?"

She gave him a bit of flat stare. "Two stories and you only saw how  
many people in there"?

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Fine, you got a point there," he admitted. "Looks  
like I got another place in the running then."

The girl at his side sighed slightly, "Just in the running?"

Ichigo looked away. "Just gotta make sure about my options first".

Uzume sighed again and claimed Ichigo's free hand with her own, "Fine. I  
guess I'll just accept it for now."

Ichigo glanced over at the girl, but said nothing as they reached their  
destination. "Welcome back," he heard Miya call out as they re-entered  
the home.

"We're back," Uzume chirped as she walked back towards the kitchen.  
"I got the rest of the stuff, Miya-san!"

"Well done, Uzume," Miya smiled as her tenant entered the room. "Just  
put them over on the counter. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Ok," Uzume put the bag down on the counter and walked back to Ichigo,  
frowning slightly as she noticed his hand on the knob. "I... I thought you  
were staying for dinner."

Ichigo eyed her oddly, "Uh... Yeah I am. I still got a little time."

"Oh good!" Uzume chirped, not bothering to hide the relief out of her voice.  
"I... well I just..."

"You still want me to stay right?" Ichigo asked as he removed his hand  
from the knob and take off his shoes.

Uzume tilted her head and smiled at him. In a low voice, nearly a whisper,  
she spoke. "You are my Ashikabi. I always want you around".

And once more, Ichigo blushed slightly at her words. "Geez," he growled  
and walked away from the buxom woman before him. "You're too much..."

"Ehh?" she asked as she followed behind her Ashikabi, "What was that Ichigo?"

"Nothing," he responded as they entered the dining room area. "You said  
dinner will be ready soon right?"

Uzume nodded happily as she took her seat next to her Ashikabi, "And  
just you wait. Miya-san's cooking is out of this world!"

"I guess we'll see," Ichigo muttered as Uzume curled up next to him.

* * *

Ichigo let out a satisfied breath as he put his empty bowl down, "You're  
right, Uzume. That was good Asama-san."

Miya smiled politely at young man, "Thank you Kurosaki-san." She put  
her own bowl down and gave Ichigo a curious look, "But why did you eat  
so fast?"

"Sorry, Asama-san," Ichigo began as he once again looked at his watch.  
"As much as I'd like to savor your cooking, it's lookin' like it's time for me  
to go."

Uzume's chewing noticeably slowed down as she looked downward at  
that. Miya's eyes flickered to Uzume briefly before bringing her attention  
back to Ichigo, "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

Ichigo looked at his bowl a little sadly and smiled softly. "I'd love to, but I  
gotta hurry if I'm going to catch the train to get home at a decent hour".

"I suppose so," Miya agreed.

Uzume closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"It was nice to meet you," Ichigo said as he stood. "I'll be sure to come  
back next time I'm here."

Uzume looked up at him, catching his eyes. "Do you know when?"

Ichigo glanced sidelong at the girl; her eyes shining with anxiety and  
longing. "Soon. I'll be back soon." Ichigo turned to again thank Miya for  
the meal and take his leave but saw her with a finger on her chin, deep  
in thought. "Asama-san? What's up?"

"Hmmm..." Miya frowned slightly in thought before looking back up at the  
former substitute shinigami, "Pardon me Kurosaki-san, but where did you  
say you live again?"

"Umm... Karakura." Ichigo answered. Blinking in slight confusion, "Why?"

"You said that it was in Hino in Western Tokyo, correct?"

"Yeah... is this going some where, Asama-san?"

"Well, though I don't use the trains that generally go in that direction often",  
Miya began, and described for Ichigo which routes he needed to take to get  
home properly.

He nodded as she finished, "Yeah that sounds about right."

"Well, I was watching the news earlier, and it seems there's been an  
incident regarding the rails for several of the trains for those routes".

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the station was going to run it again, but from what I gather  
several of the rails were destroyed by some accident earlier".

Off to the side, Uzume racked her brain as something in her was telling  
her that this was important when her eyes widened in a silent gasp and  
paled.

* * *

A few hours ago...

Uzume spun and dodged and flipped gracefully as her feet touched the  
ground. With each hop an electric or sonic blast crushed wherever her  
feet last touched. Sliding to a halt she turned her head and bent  
provocatively. "All the exercise you girls get, and you can't keep up?",  
she yelled at them.

She then tapped her deliciously shaped rear to them.

With that she was gone as another bolt exploded at the ground she was  
just at.

Hikari raged as she surged onward in pursuit as Hibiki fretfully looked at  
the tangled railroad tracks in their wake.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he re-took his seat, "You can't be serious."

"I am", Miya told him with a serious look on her face. "In fact, the news is  
still on right now, and the incident seemed to have more than a decent  
share of coverage before I stopped to make dinner".

The young man sighed as he stood up again, glancing at the small tv at  
the wall, "I'm sorry but I gotta check this out for myself."

Miya placed her bowl and chopsticks back properly on the table and rose.  
Reaching the television she turned it on to the news stations. After a few  
moments the broadcasters again brought up the top story for the day.

As the reporter repeated the news, Ichigo frowned as they confirmed what  
Miya had told him. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as they cut to images  
of the damage, noting several small craters around the damaged rails.  
Honestly, it looked like the damage he and some of his friends caused  
when fighting the Arrancars back during that war. The reporter went on to  
confirm that officials were unaware of how such damage could be caused  
done and that it was under investigation.

But as he began to remember the events from earlier, he soon found  
himself developing suspicions of his own. Listening to the newscaster talk  
about possible alternate routes and the maps displayed he realized just  
what lay in store for him. "Ah damn it," he groaned. "Well isn't this just great?"

Miya looked at him askewed.

"Looks like the soonest I can expect to be home tonight would be midnight  
if I leave soon," he sighed. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his home,  
"The idiot's gonna love this."

"Ichigo", Uzume said, getting his attention before he could finish dialing.

"Yeah?"

Uzume quickly glanced over to Miya before locking eyes with Ichigo again.  
"If you want, you can stay over".

Ichigo looked around the room before pointing down at the floor, "Here? Is  
that ok?"

"No", Uzume shook her head and blushed a bit. "You can stay in my room,  
as there are no rules for tenants having visitors, right Miya?"

Ichigo flustered and looked away, "But... but you're a girl."

"And". Uzume questioned, moving closer to Ichigo and Miya.

His face turned a deeper shade of red, "And... and it isn't proper for me to  
sleep with you." His blush depend as he palmed his face, "I can't believe  
I said that," he muttered. "Freakin' innuendo."

Miya place a hand on his shoulder and gave Ichigo an approving smile as  
he turned to look at her, "That won't be a problem. I can spare a room for  
one night."

"But", Ichigo began to protest.

"But nothing," Miya cut him off. "I won't have an important person of one  
of my tenants go out on a night like this with such potential danger out on  
the streets." She gently pushed him back towards the table, "Now sit and  
have some more dinner. I know that wasn't enough to fill you up."

"Uh", Ichigo mumbled intelligently as he was pushed back.

"And when you're finished do make sure to call your parents to let them  
know your situation."

"But," Ichigo tried to protest again.

Miya faced him a bit sharply, and though no mask or aura appeared, he  
was very much reminded of Captain Unohana when she 'requested' that  
she take the lead when they raced to the fake Karakura town from Hueco  
Mundo. He sighed in defeat, "Ok fine."

"Good boy," Miya complimented. "And do make sure to clean up when  
you're done."

Ichigo watched her sit back down at the table to resume her dinner.  
Sighing at how events had turned out he fought to keep the scowl off his  
face as he sat down and politely asked for seconds.

* * *

Chapter's half way up now...


	4. Feather One Part 3

_**After Din-Din...**_

"Well that was interesting," Ichigo sighed as he headed towards the bath.  
The dinner had gone well enough all things considered. Uzume hadn't  
crowded him too much, and Miya was a pleasant conversationalist. There  
were, however, just a few things that he couldn't shake off from the whole  
evening.

Such as some of the things Miya had asked him about his relation with  
Uzume. Some of the questions he really struggled to answer in a way that  
wouldn't imply either him or Uzume's status as a sekirei. But even through  
all that, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being interviewed by a  
mother inquiring about her daughter's latest boyfriend.

He groaned as he closed the door and removed his clothes. The whole day  
had been odd enough, and he was just glad enough that it would be ending  
soon enough. And as such he allowed his thoughts to empty as he filled  
the tub and then got in.

As Ichigo sat in the hot water, he allowed the water to relax his slightly  
tired muscles. Letting out a satisfied moan, he submerged his head below  
the water for a moment. When he returned to the surface, a satisfied smirk  
was plastered on his face. And that was when he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened, and he froze.

Off to the side stood Uzume, who closed the shouji screen behind her  
with her foot. Her hair was undone and fell just under her knees. In her  
hands were a towel and a pail which contained her shampoo. It was then  
he realized that she was just short of being fully nude. Her towel, which  
she held close to her body barely, covered her, her shoulders, the edges  
of her breasts, waist and legs visible while the towel barely covered anything  
indecent.

Yeah, she really was, um - 'big'.

Ichigo gulped and sat there, trembling. "Wha... what're you doing in here,  
Uzume?"

"Oh", she pouted. "I was hoping to get here in time to wash your back",  
she said only somewhat disappointed. "Don't worry though", she then  
continued as she made her way to the shower hose. "I'll massage your  
shoulders when I get in".

And like a fish, Ichigo's dry mouth just opened and closed, nothing coming  
out. When he finally got enough of his wits back to speak he got ready to  
shout out at her when she dropped the towel and sat down on and began to  
rinse herself off. Not even Rangiku was so bold. Then again, maybe she was.  
She was probably just stopped before she took it that far.

Uzume continued to rinse herself off before setting the hose down to  
lather up the soap. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Ichigo's face  
turn red but not turn away and felt her mood brighten. That just meant it  
was time to turn up the ante. Having lathered up enough soap she lifted the  
arm that was closest to Ichigo and began to lather her breast up, turning to  
give Ichigo a better view.

Ichigo watched, knowing he shouldn't, but unable to stop himself.

Slowly, *very* slowly, Uzume continued to wash her breasts. She let out  
a gasp as she reached the apex of one of them, feeling the nipple poking  
stiffly into her palm through the soapy washcloth. Sweat beaded on  
Ichigo's brow. Finally catching his voice, Ichigo squeaked out, "Wha-what  
are you doing?"

Uzume smirked slightly at the voice, "Washing up."

"While I'm in here!" he countered, his voice stronger now.

"Of course," She chirped. "It's no problem."

Proceeding down, she washed her rather flat stomach, causing Ichigo to  
gulp once more. And now realizing what he was doing he twisted quickly  
in the bath and faced the wall, red and flushed at what he saw. "Can you  
hurry up and turn around so I can get out?"

"Huh?" Uzume paused in her washing and blinked at the young man in  
confusion. "Why would you leave?"

"So you can have it to yourself! You shouldn't be in here while I am!" He  
closed his eyes, his memories now bringing Yoruichi during his training.

He realized almost immediately that it might be for the best to kill that  
line of thinking

"Why would you think that Ichigo?"

"Because that's just the way it is! I can't believe I'm having to explain this  
to you!"

"But you're my Ashikabi," Uzume responded. "I don't care if you see me  
naked."

"That's not the point! I'm a guy, you're a girl!"

"And?" Uzume questioned. "So what if I am?" Before Ichigo could retort he  
felt the water shift and rise and realized she was entering the bath with him.  
He turned even redder as he realized he wouldn't be able to get out so easy.  
"Well?" she asked.

Closing in on Ichigo before he could say anything she pressed herself  
onto his muscled back and sighed happily. Ichigo stiffened immediately,  
in mind, body and posture as two soft mounds pressed into his back, his  
mind trying to process the feeling of two hard points poking him from those  
mounds. "Ah...ah", he mumbled, all arguments dying in his throat. Uzume  
mumbled happily herself, resting her head on his back, nuzzling his  
shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him.

So lost in their situations neither noticed the door slide open.

"Uzume-san?" a tight voice asked as a dark aura appeared.

"Ah?" she reacted as her eyes widened and her body chilled, no longer  
feeling the warmth of the water. Ichigo however was still tongue tied, now  
feeling those points become harder as the girl tightened her grip on him.

"Did I not tell you improper relations are forbidden in Maison Izumo?"

Uzume gulped as she stared at Miya from her position, her head still on  
Ichigo's back. Ichigo still continued to stare forward, unaware of the  
situation brewing around him. Uzume swallowed some saliva. "B-bu-but  
Miya, the Inn allows mixed bathing!"

"That may be true, but bathing does not include the improper conduct you  
are doing now", Miya informed, the hannya mask now appearing.

"B-bu-bu-butI'mnotdoinganything! How is this improper?"

"Are you touching him?"

Her eyes flicked back and forth. "Yes?" she offered.

"Are you married?"

"Um?"

"Then it is improper".

"But I'm his-"

"Uzume. Out".

Uzume's head came off Ichigo's back but still held onto him as she gave  
Miya a betrayed look.

"Don't look at me like that, you know better", Miya responded. "Now. Out".

"Pooh", Uzume pursed her lips disappointedly as she reluctantly let go  
and got out of the bath, grabbing her towel as she somberly went into the  
room behind Miya and began to dry off.

Miya then turned to Ichigo. "And as for you, Kurosaki-san… Kurosaki-san?"  
She blinked as she noticed that Ichigo had not moved an inch from his  
position nor changed his posture. "Kurosaki-san?" she asked, moving  
closer. "Kurosaki-san?" she said a bit firmer.

"Huh?", Ichigo mumbled as he heard his name called. Turning he saw  
Miya addressing him. "GAH!", he cried as he tightened himself, still red.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the young man screamed out. "What  
happened to freakin' decency!"

"Kurosaki-san?" Miya asked once more, surprise at the young man's  
outburst clear in her voice.

"Ah," Ichigo muttered. "Sorry." His hands trailed below the water to cover  
his private area, "But do you think a guy could get a moment of privacy  
finally?"

"I'm so sorry for Uzume, Kurosaki-san," Miya said as she bowed  
apologetically. "I'll be sure to give her a proper talking to for you."  
She bowed again, "Please excuse me." With that she left the  
bathroom area, leaving a dazed young man still sitting in the tub.

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"And here will be your room for the night, Kurosaki-san", Miya said as she  
opened the door to room 204.

Ichigo sighed, feeling awkward at being in this position. "Asama-san, I'm...  
extremely grateful for all this, but you don't have to go this far".

"Nonsense", Miya said as she moved inside. With a duster and a broom  
she began to clean the small amount of dust that had begun to build up.  
"Besides", Miya continued. "I already made the decision", looking at him  
with a tight look.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his neck with  
his right hand. 'She says that like I didn't have a choice'. Looking back up  
at her he made a decision and started toward Miya.

"Kurosaki-san?", she inquired.

"Lemme help you", he said. "Just because I'm a guest doesn't mean I  
can't pull my own weight", he said neutrally as he grabbed the duster and  
immediately began on the opposite wall.

Miya looked at him, a bit startled before smiling and continued to sweep.  
"I apologize again for earlier. Uzume can be flighty at times but she hasn't  
been so brazen. She seems so taken with you that she did forget the  
rules".

Ichigo paused, his back to her before resuming. "Ah", he responded to her.  
''Taken' isn't quite the word for it'. After a moment, he spoke again. "Sorry  
about reacting the way I did. Not really used to that". Yoruichi teased but  
thankfully didn't touch.

"It's only natural", Miya responded, moving along to the next section and  
adding to the growing pile of dust on the floor. "It's also because of that  
that the rules are in place".

It was with that that nothing else was spoken for a bit. Finally after a few  
moments and the room cleaner, Ichigo gave in to his curiosity. "So where  
is Uzume?"

"Cleaning. Her punishment".

"Ah."

Finally, with the dust cleaned up Miya picked up the bin that she brought  
with her that now had the dust and other things put into it. Chiding Ichigo  
for trying to take it and informing him that he didn't even know where to  
throw it she relented in letting him get the futon for the room. Returning to  
find the futon laid out and Ichigo looking out the open window she bowed  
to him. "Thank you, again, Kurosaki-san. Please sleep well. Breakfast  
should be ready by nine".

Ichigo bowed back. "Thank you again for having me".

With that, she left the room and he turned back to the window, feeling the  
cold air hit him. 'What a crazy day', he thought. 'Almost doesn't seem re-',  
he stopped and smirked. 'Some things like that were real', thinking of  
moments from years past. Closing his eyes he breathed the cold air,  
letting it fill him before opening them. 'What the hell am I gonna do?'

Turning to face the room he walked to the light switch. He stopped just  
short of the switch and then just clicked it off. Turning he walked back to  
his futon, Uzume firmly in his thoughts. He really did believe what she  
told him, and thinking of what that MBI guy said began to rankle him a bit.  
He was now in charge of a girl who had bonded to him and be used in some  
sort of game. A girl with fantastic powers that only he can allow her to use.  
A girl who proclaimed her eternal love for him, despite only meeting him not  
several minutes prior.

'This is so fucked up', he lamented, getting under the covers. His thoughts  
turned to what happened just minutes before Miya brought him to the room.  
Uzume had tried to convince Miya to let him in her room, as he was her  
guest and that it only made sense to. Miya had agreed, and then stated that  
she lost that sense of reasoning by grabbing him in the bath. He twitched  
that it wasn't that she went into the bath with him, naked, but that she had been  
caught holding him. He sighed and resisted the urge to palm his face and rub  
his forehead.

Uzume had then as Miya had begun to bring him up the stairs told him of  
what room she was in, and that if he needed anything that he was welcome  
to go in and take and use anything in there, as what was hers was now his  
to use. 'What the hell do I do now? I just wanted to find a place, to be able  
to get away when I graduated. And now I got a girl to take care of or  
something.' He turned as he tried to get comfortable, as a futon was a bit  
different from a bed. Not bad, but it had been awhile.

'Ah, screw it', he thought, his eyes growing ever more heavier. 'I'll figure it  
out tomorrow'.

Twisting again, he stretched his legs out and turned his head on the pillow  
slightly. Finally, he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness after a few  
moments. The cold air combined with the blankets of the futon causing  
beginning to make him a bit more comfortable, he smiled as everything was  
now beginning to-

-CLICK-

Brighten back up...

A shuffling sound followed by the door being slowly shut caused the room  
to darken completely again. 'Screw it', he thought, too tired to care at this  
moment and squeezed his eyes shut.

Another sound.

From what he could tell in his tired state it sounded like when he opened  
and laid out his futon. 'Uzume', he realized. Resisting the urge to sigh he  
decided to just play dead and ignore it. If she did love him like she said  
she'd let him sleep.

Finally the sounds stopped. Thanking any gods listening for that he again  
ignored the world as he concentrated on letting his body die.

Figuratively, of course.

For Uzume, she knelt on the futon and watched him happily, happy that  
he was safe and with her. She stopped herself from giggling, not wanting  
to wake him, though she did contemplate the look on his face.'Geez', she  
thought. 'He even scowls in his sleep. I really got my work cut out for me'.

As quietly as she could, she pulled out her watch and clicked a few  
settings, mindful to have already turned the sound off. Satisfied she  
set it in between their futons and proceeded to scoot over to his. Lifting  
the covers she got in.

'Oh no she didn't', Ichigo thought, a lot more conscious now than he'd like  
to be. A part of him was just about to scream at her just before another  
part of him won in shutting him up. He didn't know of any other tenants, if  
any. And he really didn't want to piss off the landlady after she had been  
so generous to him in giving him a room for the night and a meal. 'God  
damn it', he thought as she moved close to him, settling next to his left  
side, her arm sliding across his chest.

It was dark enough that he was thankful that it covered his growing scowl,  
not to mention the rising blush. He tried to ignore it and shifted a bit, feeling  
consciousness begin to drift away. 'Just ignore it, just ig...nor...it', he felt  
himself finally...

-CHU-

His eyes snapped open as her head settled on his chest, missing his  
reaction. His eye twitched, now awake and feeling his cheek burn. Turning  
his head slightly he was about to inform her to kindly vamoose as quietly  
as possible when she spoke.

"Goodnight, Ichigo", she whispered, sounding content. "I love you", she  
again said, this one even quieter as her arm tightened a bit and her  
breathing then calmed.

'Damn it...' His head rolling back, his thoughts from a little earlier came  
back as he realized she just fell completely asleep. 'What the hell am I  
gonna do?' He looked at the ceiling in the darkness, barely making it out  
and brought his right forearm to rest on his forehead. He then tried to move  
his left arm, but it was pressed down from Uzume laying on it. He did sigh  
this time as he tried to move it a bit without waking her up. 'Wait', he  
thought and stopped his movement. Something was off...

He contemplated what he was feeling and gulped in a breath. His bare arm  
felt her bare skin. 'Goddamnit, is she naked again?'

The warmth and smooth skin all but confirmed she was topless, and he  
felt himself too nervous to move his hand, lest he learn her bottom was  
bare as well. He tried to move slightly again and she mumbled something  
and pulled him back a bit, almost a little too easily.

He sighed as he realized he wasn't getting away soon.

* * *

Evening came, and evening left. The birds outside Ichigo's bedroom sang  
to greet the warm sun as her bright rays streamed down through the window,  
just as they had in days before. After a while the chirping and the beams of  
sunlight made Ichigo stir. He sniffed for a moment, and let out a loud yawn as  
he brought his left hand up to his face to wipe the last vestiges of sleep from his face.

'Huh?' he thought as that last bit of information pierced his sleepy haze.  
Removing his hand from his face, he opened his eyes to confirm that his  
left hand was, in fact, the hand he was using to brush his face. Looking down,  
he found his left side empty, only a slight indent in the mattress to indicate that  
he had not slept alone.

'Ok, where'd she go?' he wondered to himself as he looked around the room  
and confirmed that he was the only occupant of the room at that moment.  
Cracking his neck he stood up and got out of the futon, frowning slightly as  
he put on a fresh pair of pants from his duffel bag. Such mysteries could be  
put away until after breakfast, he reasoned. At the thought of the first meal  
of the day, his stomach growled slightly.

"Wonder what time it is," he mumbled softly as he left the room and  
walked downstairs towards the dining room. He was cut short as a new  
figure came up the stairs, holding their head and groaning softly.

"Oh man," he person groaned. "I'm thinking I had one too many last night."  
The person looked up at Ichigo gazing at him and rose an eyebrow at the  
young man, "Well, you're a new face."

Ichigo shrugged as he was slowly waking up a bit more as he took in the  
features of the person he was looking at. From what Ichigo could tell, this  
stranger was a rather effeminine looking. With gray hair and a slender body  
and dressed in a rather nice suit, this person practically screamed 'host  
club' to Ichigo.

The smell of alcohol only cemented his guess.

"Late night?" Ichigo asked.

The person chuckled, "Like you wouldn't believe." Raising his head up,  
the person gave Ichigo a quick once over, "New tenant?"

"Ahh, no." Ichigo responded. "I'm more of a... friend of Uzume's."

"Hoh," the person's eyebrow rose slightly at his words. "That's new.  
Uzume-chan's never brought over a friend for a late night stay."

"It's a weird situation," Ichigo responded before holding out his hand.  
"Name's Ichigo."

"Kagari," he responded. Taking Ichigo's offered hand he shook it firmly,  
"Any friend of Uzume-chan's is a friend of mine."

"Nice to know," Ichigo responded as he broke the handshake.

Kagari nodded as he walked away from Ichigo, "Guess I'll be seeing you  
around then?"

"Uhh..." Ichigo paused for a moment before responding, "Yeah... yeah I  
guess so."

"Cool," Kagari responded. "Now then, I'm gonna make sure the room  
stops spinnin' long enough for me to get breakfast."

"Yeah, good luck with that", Ichigo responded as he headed down the  
stairs. He headed into the kitchen, and saw that Miya was still cooking.  
She turned and smiled at him.

"Ara, good morning Kurosaki-san!" Miya chirped.

Ichigo nodded, "Good morning Asama-san." He scratched his head  
slightly , "Thanks again for being so generous."

"It's no trouble at all," Miya reassured him "I'm just glad that Uzume-chan  
has herself a dependable and proper friend."

"Ah... right," Ichigo drawled. "Ummm... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Ichigo blew out a breath, "Well... Uzume told me last night that you might  
have an opening here."

Miya nodded, "That I do, Kurosaki-san. But might I ask you to wait until  
after breakfast is done to talk about that?" She turned and gave him a  
polite smile, "Talking about business before a meal always seems to give  
me an upset stomach."

"Ah, ok," Ichigo responded. Shrugging once more he turned away from  
her, "Guess I'll just find something to do 'till then."

"It will be ready in a few minutes," Miya continued. "I can count on you to  
get Uzume-chan and Kagari-san into the dining room for me?"

"Sure, sure," Ichigo responded lazily as he left the room. He went back  
upstairs, finished dressing, and came back down. Seeing that Miya was  
still cooking the most important meal of the day, he walked off, deciding  
to give the place a quick once over before he made any rash decisions in  
his impending talk with Miya. Coming to the garden area/yard area of  
Maison Izumo he paused as the shouji screen was wide open, allowing  
the morning air to come in. Looking on, he stood at the edge of the  
engawa as he noted the birds chirping and how quiet it was.

If he were home he'd half expect a sneak attack from his father.

But he wasn't home, so he could relax.

His shoulders twitched as he held back a chuckle. To think all it took  
was to remove his father from the picture to experience some sense  
of tranquility.

Tranquility...

How long had it been since he had that?

'Well, that's one more point in this place's favor,' he thought.

And so he finally allowed himself to relax a bit more. Sitting on the engawa  
of the Maison Izumo while peering absentmindedly in the garden, noting the  
tree at the edge near the fence. It was a nice view.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo blinked and turned his head towards the kitchen, "Yes, Asama-san?"  
he called back.

"Breakfast is ready, Kurosaki-san! Could you go tell the others?" she asked.

Ichigo stood up, then gave a light stretch. "OK, Asama-san, I got it."

His head dropped as he sighed, his thoughts turning to the previous night.  
"Gahh," he groaned. "What the hell was up with her last night?" He rubbed  
his eyes irritably and palmed his chin. Honestly, it was amazing he didn't  
scream like some anime harem guy in the situation Uzume put him in last  
night. What with all the nudity she presented him both while conscious and  
when he attempted to go unconscious. "Honestly, that girl's gonna end up  
the death of me."

Well, it wasn't like he hadn't died before.

Still that didn't answer the most poignant question.

What the hell happened to her after he fell asleep?

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

The birds outside sang to greet the warm sun as its rays streamed down  
through the window in Ichigo's room, just as they did in the previous scene.  
There was something there that wasn't before however. A slight buzzing  
sound echoing throughout the room, and a rather curvaceous woman curled  
possessively upon the young man's side. Her head resting on his chest as  
her eyes were closed peacefully, and her ear lay directly over his heart. She  
had quickly fallen asleep listening to its soothing beat.

The night before had seen her sneak into the room with her own futon, her  
ploy to misdirect Miya, which turned out to be the right choice. The watch  
she had brought had been timed to go off several minutes before the time  
that she assumed Miya would wake up. After hastily clicking off the alarm  
so as to not wake up Ichigo, she grudgingly left her ashikabi's warmth for  
the cold futon she had laid out next to him.

As she expected not ten minutes later the door opened and Miya cast her  
gaze into the room. Uzume, playing dead herself could hear Miya softly  
snort before closing the door. She knew she'd get pulled aside, but as she  
was caught in a separate futon she'd only get a small lecture. Small,  
considering that if Ichigo were a tenant there could be two to a room, just  
as long as there was no 'fun' between the two. And for that she was  
grateful, as much as she wanted to wake up with Ichigo, she already had  
two strikes against her with Miya and her propriety issues.

And god knows she didn't want to be on the receiving end of her third strike.

Unsuspecting, Ichigo slept on as Uzume slowly stirred into the land of the  
living. Her eyes opened and she smiled as she looked at Ichigo's face.  
"Well would you look at that... so you don't scowl all the time after all," she  
said, brushing his hair with her fingers. She moved her face close to Ichigo's  
and looked at him, then sighed. "I still can't believe I've finally found you. And  
now you've got to leave."

She sighed again, a melancholy look gracing her face, "It's not fair. I don't  
want you to go." Her fingers lightly traced over his face, as if imprinting the  
memory of his peaceful visage to her touch. "I was alone for a long time you  
know. And I don't want to be, ever again."

She remained silent for a while before giving a soft smile and lowering her  
lip upon Ichigo's cheek, "So I guess I'll just have to give you a reason to  
come back to me, my beloved Ashikabi." She giggled as she stood and  
gathered her clothes. Putting them on, she walked towards the door and  
opened it. Checking to make sure no one was out in the hall, she grabbed  
her futon, giving one more longing gaze at the sleeping young man.

"Sleep well, my beloved," she whispered as she snuck out of his room.

* * *

**_And now… for the most important meal of the day..._**

Ichigo sat down at the table, looking around him a bit at the people  
gathered before him. That Ka-whathisname- was sitting across from him,  
still looking good and hung over. By his left side Uzume sat, with the  
sekirei trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. He stifled a  
groan at her actions. It was too early for this mess.

At the head of the table sat Miya, her face the epitome of calm and serene.  
Once more, Ichigo was taken aback by how the scene before him felt. The  
air was peaceful and he felt rather comforted. A steady ease flowed over him.  
It was a rather nice break from the usual chaos and urgency in his usual  
breakfasts.

"All right then," Miya began. "Let's eat shall we?"

The group responded with a cry of "Itadakimasu" before grabbing a pair of  
chopsticks and digging in. Ichigo was sipping his miso soup in silence,  
noting the conversation going around him.

"So Kagari," Uzume began. "What'cha do last night?"

"Uhh," Kagari groaned. "God what DID I do last night besides get drunk  
out of my mind?"

Uzume smirked, "Crazy customers, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kagari drooled out.

"I'll bet", Uzume giggled. "You were drunk enough to forget your room's  
on the first floor".

Kagari gave her a flat stare and shrugged. "Better than falling in a ditch I  
guess..."

Miya frowned at that implication, "Still for you not to call home..."

"I know, I know Miya-san," Kagari responded. "But trust me when I say  
that it was hectic. I would've called if I could."

"All right. Just try to make time to call if you think it's going to be one of  
these nights again, ok?", the landlady replied.

'Huh,' Ichigo thought as he put down the miso bowl and picked up the rice  
bowl. 'He probably is one of those host club type of guys.'

Kagari stared at Ichigo for a moment before turning back to Uzume and  
smirking, "Seems like I wasn't the only one who had a busy night."

Ichigo choked as he brought the bowl to his mouth and Uzume patted his  
back to calm him down before giving Kagari a level stare.

"Heh, sorry," Kagari smirked as he apologized. "But you got to admit that  
was too easy."

"Nothing happened", Ichigo said flatly and returned to his meal.

"Touchy friend you got there Uzume-chan," Kagari responded before  
picking up his bowl of miso.

"He'll come around, you'll see", she said as she grinned widely.

"Have I mentioned that it's too early for this?" Ichigo muttered before he  
finished off his rice.

Kagari looked at the banter between the two and raised an eyebrow,  
directing it at Uzume. Noticing, her grin stretched even wider and she  
flashed him the 'V' sign with her fingers. Kagari gave a soft smile at  
Uzume and nodded softly before he returned his attentions to Ichigo.

His smirk returned as he said, "Excuse me... Kurosaki-san was it?"

Ichigo grunted as he sipped on his miso.

"You said you were Uzume's friend right?"

Ichigo paused in he sipping, 'Oh no.' he thought irritably. 'No sir we are  
NOT going down this road.' "Yep," Ichigo answered aloud. "Her friend.  
A boy who is her friend. Not her boyfriend."

Kagari chuckled, "Oh come off it Kurosaki-san. We're all friends here. I'm  
just happy to meet Uzume-chan's most precious person."

Ichigo scowled fiercely as he again went back to his food and fought hard  
to keep a blush off his face.

He was marginally successful.

"Ah ha!" Kagari cried out as he noticed Ichigo's faint blush. "There it is!  
Direct confirmation!" He grinned at Uzume, "So Uzume-chan, how long  
were you planning on keeping this one from meeting us?"

"It's a bit complicated," Uzume responded. Her face looked extremely  
hurt. She hung her head sadly and her posture wilted like a deflating  
balloon as she continued, "You see... he's... he's not from here."

Kagari frowned slightly at Uzume's body language. His face took on a  
more neutral look as he turned back to Ichigo, "Oh? So where are you  
from Kurosaki-san?"

"Karakura."

Kagari paused for a moment, "Karakura...?" He thought for a moment. "I  
think I was with a girl from around there", he mumbled in trying to recall  
it. "That's out west, isn't it?"

"Yep," Ichigo confirmed. "I'm just out here lookin' for a place before  
school starts."

"I see," Kagari nodded. "Bit early don't you think?"

"Not really," Ichigo retorted. "I'll get in a school around here. No prob. I  
just need to find a good place where no one's buggin' me about my hair."

"And so you can be closer to your girlfriend?" Kagari teased.

Ichigo groaned, "Please don't start that again."

"Seriously though", Kagari then said, a bit more focused now. "If you're  
looking for a place in the area there's more than enough room here", he  
said, motioning the place with a slight wave of his hand.

Ichigo nodded as he put down his empty miso bowl, "Yeah Uzume told me  
the same thing last night. And that reminds me..." He turned back to the  
head of the table. "Are you ready to talk business now Asama-san?"

Uzume perked up at that. He really was thinking of Izumo as an option!

Miya smiled pleasantly as she rose, "In just a little while Kurosaki-san. I  
still have to do these dishes. Why don't you wait in the living room while  
I take care of this?"

Ichigo nodded as he stood and collected the empty bowls, "No problem.  
Let me just help you out a little bit."

"Thank you Kurosaki-san," Miya replied as Ichigo set the dishes in the  
empty sink. "I'll do my best to hurry back to you then."

Ichigo nodded as he left the kitchen and walked towards the living room.

* * *

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Ichigo shook his head as Miya laid a tray with two cups of tea down upon  
the table in front of Ichigo. She sat down on the couch in front of him. He  
himself was seated down at the end of the couch sitting across from her.  
"It's no problem, Asama-san."

She smiled politely as he picked up one of the cups of tea and began to  
sip, "Is it too your liking?"

"Yes, thank you," Ichigo answered as he finished his sip. "I do have to  
say you're quite the hostess."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kurosaki-san," Miya retorted playfully,  
Picking up her own cup of tea. She took a slow sip and made sure to  
enjoy the flavor.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's not my strong suit I guess." He set  
his cup down and bowed slightly to Miya, "Thank you again for letting me  
stay the night here."

"Oh there's no need for thanks, Kurosaki-kun." Miya's eyes closed, a  
wistful look crossing her face as she continued, "It is not my way to  
refuse people aid when they needed it. It is something I learned from  
my husband, my way of honoring him."

"I see," Ichigo raised his head, a neutral look on his face. "Is he...?"

Miya nodded. And Ichigo bowed slightly again, "My condolences."

"Please do not let your self worry about it," Miya answered. "Although I  
miss him, I treasure our time together. Now then," Her eyes reopened  
and she re-took her cup of tea. "You wanted to discuss some business  
with me?"

Ah, right," Ichigo blinked slightly as his face became more neutral.  
"Uzume told me that you had a vacancy here. Is that right?"

Miya nodded, "Yes. It's fifty thousand yen a month. Meals included."

"I see... anything else I should note?" Ichigo asked as he re-took his cup.

"The price also includes utilities and one condition."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose slightly as he finished his cup of tea and set it  
down, "And that would be?"

"Under no circumstance will I accept any payment with MBI credit cards."  
Ichigo couldn't help but notice a bit of steel coming into her voice at the  
mention for MBI, but dismissed it for the moment. It wasn't as if they were  
his favorite people at the moment either. "Other than that, I accept most  
payments."

But then he blinked at what she said. 'MBI cards? What the hell are  
those?' Outwardly he said, "Sounds good to me I guess."

"Can I take that to mean that you shall be my new tenant?"

Ichigo chucked at that, "Well... I still have a few places I want to look at  
first, but you're definitely at the top of the list with me."

"I see," Miya sighed as she stood up. "Well at least I got the pleasure of  
meeting you Kurosaki-san."

"Likewise," Ichigo agreed as he stood. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled  
out his wallet and took out a few bills of yen. "Here," he stated as he put  
his hand out to Miya.

She blinked slightly, surprise and curiosity mixed on her face.  
"Kurosaki-san? What is this for?"

"For staying the night," he responded. "Don't worry I still have enough to  
commute back home."

Miya smiled and pushed his hand back towards him, "Thank you. But  
that's unnessicary. I-"

"I insist," Ichigo interrupted. "Consider it a slight advance on your rent if  
you want. Just humor me, please?"

Miya chucked as she took the money from his hand, "Very well then. I  
will be expecting the rest when you accept my terms."

"How confident," Ichigo repeated amusedly as he grinned. "Though I would  
hope that confidence is well founded, I would hate to think Uzume's  
landlord is someone who is presumptuous".

Miya's laughter grew at his statement, "I walked into that one didn't I?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Every now and then I manage to make a funny." He  
bowed deeply once more, "It's been an honor to meet you Asama-san."

Miya returned his bow, "May you have a safe trip home Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Ichigo double checked his duffel bag, confirming all its contents and  
hoisted it over his shoulder. No time like the present to get started on his  
way home. He was fed, somewhat rested, and ready to get home and get  
his family's grilling out of the way. With that, he exited his temporary room  
and made his way down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he turned and paused as he found  
Uzume standing forlornly at the genkan at the doorway entrance to the Inn.

He took in a breath, not looking forward to this.

Uzume looked up and smiled, but it wasn't enough to erase her  
downcast expression.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he returned, slowly resuming his walk to the doorway.

As he got closer she then reached for and turned the knob to the closest  
door to her and opened it. Following the arc of the door she now stopped  
just outside, giving Ichigo room to walk out. Not sure about what she was  
doing, Ichigo stopped at the genkan to put his shoes on and walked  
outside. He then put up his hand to block the sunlight as he went beyond  
the shadow line from the Inn and let his eyes readjust as Uzume followed  
him.

Sighing he paused and turned to face her. She stopped just short of him,  
her eyes never leaving his body as the ache in her heart began to grow,  
not wanting to believe that he was leaving so soon. Swallowing some  
saliva, she pursed her lips before speaking. "So... things will be ok?  
You'll be ok?"

Blinking, he looked to the side, not wanting to see her eyes watering up.  
"Ah. There shouldn't be an issue getting home now, as the lines should  
be up and running now, and if they aren't the alternate routes won't be  
too bad".

"That's...that's good to hear", she responded, a tear now running down  
her cheek and choking back a sob.

'Damn it all', Ichigo scowled hearing that, finding him self feeling like scum  
despite not doing anything wrong. Turning back to look at her she was now  
facing downward, her bangs covering her eyes, but the tear lines were all  
too easy to make out. He noticed then she was wearing the same outfit  
she had on yesterday, the all too form fitting long sleeve star marked shirt  
and equally form fitting pants that ended just above her knees. Her hands  
were closed and hanging loosely at her hips as her shoulders made small  
quivering motions every few seconds.

"Listen", he then said. "I...uh", 'damn I can't believe I'm gonna say this',  
"never did get your number".

Her head then lifted up to look at him and he nearly flinched, seeing her  
eyes had turned pink from her silent tears. "You...you want my number?",  
she asked, feeling some hope.

"Yeah. I, uh, need to keep in contact if I pass by again".

"Oh", she then said and he nearly kicked himself.

"Yeah", he then said suddenly. "I also got to call ahead if I'm gonna come  
by, right?"

Her eyes rose hopefully again. "Yeah", she said and pulled out her phone.  
Exchanging numbers, the awkwardness then returned.

"Can", she then said, breaking the silence. "Can I get your address? If I  
wanted to stop by?"

"No", Ichigo said suddenly, and then hastened to add, "Now's not a good  
time". 'Or ever', he thought in his head. "Trust me, it really wouldn't be a  
good idea to come at this time".

She wiped an eye as she nodded. "Yeah, you got those tests coming up."

"Yes, tests. Exactly", he agreed quickly. Finally, he turned and began to  
walk for the gate, but before he reached he paused to turn around, finding  
Uzume still standing where he left her, her tears now freely falling.

He was a bit bewildered; as he was sure she'd follow him. "Um...if you  
want you can come with me to the station".

She smiled at him and slowly walked up to him. "No", she said, her voice  
beginning to crack now. "If I did I don't think I'd be able to let you go".

He turned, not liking seeing her like this. Hating the fact that he was  
causing this and cursing his luck for ending up in this situation. 'Damn it  
all'. He sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, "Hey. You know how  
I said I was still looking around for a place?"

She nodded.

"Well, I was going to be out next week looking around in Chiyoda." He  
then rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and looked away.  
"I think I can make enough time to swing by this way and see how you're doing".

"I'd like that", she said, wiping her eyes. "I'd like that a lot".

He pursed his lips, now unsure of what to say. After a moment he decided  
that the best course of action was to leave now. Taking a step back to turn  
he paused again as he felt her palm on his chest.

"The...the other reason why I didn't want to follow you to the station was  
because I wouldn't be able to do this".

With that, she stepped up fully again and Ichigo eyes widened once more  
as his body locked up and her lips found his. He blinked as he found  
himself seeing her wings burst forth, nearly as bright as the first time they  
appeared. With that, his eyes closed as he felt a new sensation as her  
tongue found his. After a moment, they both pulled away, Ichigo taking a  
moment to recompose him self, unconsciously licking his lips.

"We would've been in a lot of trouble if people saw that", she said, and he  
nodded, still feeling thunderstruck. "Be careful", she said, smiling and  
wiping her eyes again.

"Ah... yeah. You too", he then said as his own mouth was turning up  
slightly as he readjusted his duffel bag. Turning, he then walked out  
of the gates and down the sidewalk.

She followed behind him out the gates but stopped to watch him as he  
walked away. Finally, after a few minutes, he was gone and out of sight.  
Head down, Uzume then turned and walked back into the gates. Lifting  
her head, she saw the door open and Kagari waiting in the doorway.  
Walking up to him, she stopped and smiled as best she could.

"He'll be back", Kagari told her somberly.

"He will", she agreed and gasped as Kagari moved up to hold her.

With that, she finally broke down as Kagari rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

One More Post and Chapter One will finally be done...

_**HELL YEAH!**_


	5. Feather One Part 4

**_One Week Later..._**

Ichigo turned the last corner leading up to Maizon Izumo, blowing a breath  
out at getting the streets out right after a few missed tries. He was clad in  
his blue pants and a thicker black jacket and ignored the small cloud like  
breaths of air he exhaled as he walked down the sidewalk. Today, winter  
was finally making itself felt, as the temperatures saw a steady decline  
over the last month and a sharp decline over the last few days. At home it  
had been ok but during his visits in a few suburbs/cities in Chiyoda followed  
but the trip here it was all he could do to not want to rub his arms.

He sighed, uncaring of the rather large cloud of breath that left of that, and  
tried to steel him self in that he was honoring the promise he made last  
week to Uzume. He had been called a few times by the girl, and while he  
had not forgotten what had happened, those calls had been a reminder  
about his new found reality. The calls had been, thankfully, when he had  
been alone. And thankfully, they had been brief lest his father or sisters  
wandered by his room. Much to his relief, there had been no question about  
those calls, thinking they had been his friends.

Finally coming to the gates, he paused as he saw a figure at the door.  
What was his name again, that host guy...Kaga-something or oth - 'Kagari',  
that was it. Kagari was at the door, leaning against the frame and turned his  
head upward, seeing their awaited guest. "Long time no see, Kurosaki-san,"  
Kagari called out as Ichigo walked towards the steps.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. It had only been a week. "If you say so," Ichigo  
shrugged at Kagari's amused look. "You're lookin' better than last time, I  
know that much."

Kagari chucked, "Yeah, It's been slowing down this week. Lucky break  
for my liver I guess."

"That's good... I guess," Ichigo responded. "So... um... how's Uzume?"

Kagari sighed, giving the young man a sad look, "She's holding up better  
now. But... she was a real mess when you left."

"Ah," Ichigo grimaced. "Was... was it real bad?"

Kagari nodded, "She was sleeping in the futon you had for a few days.  
And she said something about your scent being in there. It seemed to  
calm her down." Ichigo shuddered at that, again not liking the implications  
of their 'bond'. Kagari put a hand upon Ichigo's shoulder, "She's better now.  
Especially since she knows you're coming." He sighed, "I've never seen  
her act this way for anyone ever. It's amazing."

"Oh?" Ichigo muttered. "Is that so?"

"Yea, that's so," Kagari nodded. Patting the former shinigami on his back,  
he sighed out, "Fair warning. She's really gonna step up the charm to get  
you to move in here."

"Can't wait," Ichigo sighed.

"Would it really be so bad to move in here?"

Ichigo shook his head, "It's not that it would be bad or anything. I just  
want to check all my options is all. I'm gonna be living there for four  
years, right? I just want to get the best deal."

"Fair enough," Kagari sighed. "By the way how's that workin' out for you?"

Ichigo made a farting sound and gave a thumbs down.

Kagari laughed, "That good eh? You sure you don't wanna just sign  
Miya-san's doted line?"

Ichigo grinned, "Nah I'm stubborn like th-woah!" The last bit of exclamation  
came from Ichigo barely catching one barreling sekirei in his arms. He  
looked down in surprise to find Uzume buried in his chest, "Uzume... what  
the hell?"

"You're late."

Ichigo blinked, "Hah?"

Uzume looked up at him, pouting. "I said you're late Ichigo!" She huffed  
as she released her hug and grabbed one of his arms pulling him off,  
"Jeez! At this rate, we're hardly going to get to spend some time together!"

"Uhhh..."

"Now check this out, dinner's almost ready so you should get washed up.  
I'll be in there with you shortly."

"Yeah.. I'm gonna go with no on that one. Asaha-san isn't gonna like  
that, y'kno."

"Oh pshah, I can work my way around that," Uzume reasoned. "And  
you're taking me out on a date after dinner!"

"Since when?" Ichigo squawked.

"Since I decided we need to get to know each other better, that's when!"  
she responded.

Kagari simply stared at the pair before giving a soft chuckle and following  
them inside the building. "Well... this is gonna be fun," he whispered.

* * *

_**One Month Later...**_

Sunlight streamed down onto the rapidly-warming grounds of Karakura  
high school as Ichigo sat atop the roof. And although his mouth begged  
to yawn, his eyes yearned to be rubbed, and his whole body pleaded to  
be allowed to fall asleep he allowed himself to feel a small amount of pride  
as he managed to keep himself from falling asleep in class. He had no  
idea why, but class was extra boring today. It was probably his father's  
fault anyway. It was just easier to blame the man than figure it out in this  
case.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

He sighed slightly as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the  
new list of places to go apartment hunting this weekend. It was getting  
all the more annoying, dealing with these landlords who couldn't seem to  
get past the issue of his hair color. Those few who could deal with it were  
either far to rich for his blood to deal with, or clearly far to shady for him to  
even bother. It was looking all the more that Asama-san's confidence was  
well founded.

-CHIIIIIIIIII-

That still brought up another problem. Uzume and this whole sekirei  
business. True to his word he had been making a point to see the girl  
at least for a short while when he went out apartment hunting. And all  
the time, it seemed more and more like he was playing some cruel joke  
on the girl. He sighed, it couldn't be helped after all. It wasn't his fault  
he lived so far from the girl after all.

-GOOOOOOOOOOO-GUH!"

"'Sup Keigo," Ichigo greeted as he tightened his sleeper hold on his butt  
monkey... I mean friend. "This better be important, I was thinkin' about  
stuff."

"MMMRFOGEL! GRUMGEFURGH! GURMFREG?" Keigo responded.

"No I don't want to play with you," Ichigo answered. "I didn't take any  
jobs this week 'cause I got some things to do this weekend."

"GURMEGHFF! HMGURLFRL!"

"Yes, yes I'm a jerk," Ichigo drolly replied. "And yet you still think I'll  
break down and play with you."

"HERGFRULL!"

"I hope you don't talk to your mom like that," Ichigo sighed. "Look, if  
you calm down I'll let you go ok?"

"MMMF!"

"Good," Ichigo released his headlock. Keigo took advantage of the  
opportunity to take in a few deep lungful of air before he rounded back  
on Ichigo.

Streaming tears flowed as he said, "So cruel! How can you be so cruel  
to your best friend Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I dunno. If I see him I'll be sure to ask."

"Well, Keigo's crying. Must be Friday lunch."

Ichigo nodded as Tatsuki came into his line of vision, MIzuiro trailing  
behind her, "Hey."

"Hey yourself jerk," Tatsuki retorted. "How goes the search." She  
grinned as Ichigo made a farting nose. "That good huh?"

"Eh," he shrugged as she and MIzuiro sat next to him, "I've had some  
leads but for the most part I might as well've stayed home."

Keigo put his arm around MIzuiro and whispered in his ear, "Oy, MIzuiro.  
Make Ichigo stop ignoring me."

MIzuiro sighed, "Please don't get me involved with your stupidity right now.  
I haven't eaten yet y'know."

Keigo paled, looking at MIzuiro as if he had the bubonic plauge. "Are...  
are you abandoning me, MIzuiro?"

"Yes I'm abandoning you," MIzuiro responded calmly. "At least until I've  
finished lunch."

Keigo's jaw dropped, and he became as motionless as a statue.  
"Alone..." he somehow communicated wordlessly. "I'm so... alone."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose at Keigo's dramatics, "Remind me  
again why I'm friends with him?"

-BRING-

"That's you," Tatsuki stated.

"Yes, like I never would have figure that out," Ichigo sarcastically retorted  
as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened slightly as  
he caught sight of Uzume's name on the Caller ID and he stood suddenly.  
"Tatsuki."

She frowned slightly at him, "What?"

"Do me a favor, please?" he asked. "Make sure no one disturbs me for  
a sec. I gotta take this." He pointed at Keigo, "Especially him."

"Is it a realtor?" She asked.

"Yeah sure whatever," Ichigo quickly answered as he made a beeline for  
the stairwell. "Remember, don't let anyone bug me 'till I get back!"

"Ohhhkay," she responded. Eyeing him oddly as he started to get further  
from her sight. Her ears burned slightly as she managed to over hear one  
sentence before Ichigo made it into the stairwell.

"...Told you not to call me at this time..."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. She didn't hear that right did she?  
Why would he tell a prospective realtor to not call him when they could  
leave a message? Or if he didn't want to talk to them why'd he even  
pick up in the first place?

She snorted. From the way it sounded it was like a girl calling him out of  
the blue-

She paused.

After moments of contemplation she snorted again. Hah! Ichigo and  
romance. The day Ichigo Kurosaki had a relationship with another girl  
was the day she took up calligraphy. Especially with Orihime who was  
still pining for him.

Letting the ludicrous line of thinking go she allowed herself to at least  
scheme at another attempt to bring her friends together. It was near time  
for mid-winter break and Ryo was holding one big finale Christmas Eve  
party this year. Already the gears in the martial artist's head were turning  
on her newest plot.

* * *

_**A day later...**_

Ichigo gazed out the window at the scenery speeding by, his head laying  
against the window and blinked a few times, trying to stave off the trains  
rhythm like trance calling him to slumber. He had just finished his last  
tour on his apartment hunting for that weekend and was on his way for  
his weekly visit with Uzume for a few hours.

On one hand, this was one of the better times he had while he was  
scouting for places, as he had found three good places within a few  
miles from each other, and they were all near the bus and train stations  
if and when he needed to use them. Rent was decent and the management  
never looked twice at his hair. Hell, if he had a complaint, it'd be that the  
apartments in question were high up, none below the 8th floor of their  
complexes.

Despite this, his mood was rather contemplative along with mentally  
bolstering himself. Contemplative in that he was thinking over the strange  
relationship he's had with Uzume over the last few weeks. He was  
surprised that he was slowly starting to get used to her and also surprised  
that he was looking forward to these visits. Not just Uzume, but it was  
also nice in talking with 'normal' people like Asama-san and Kagari-san. No  
crazy fights, no seeing people rush off to fight terrors he could no longer see  
or sense, no father to ruin any sense of serenity he can find at home...

And the list goes on.

And as much as he tried to ignore it, the 2 tenants and landlady gave off  
a nice homely aura to the place, making it all the more attractive. It was  
just that one person that fully stopped him from saying yes, and he was  
still unsure of his feelings toward the girl in question. It hadn't been easy.  
Not easy at all. Uzume had been bound and determined to make every  
ploy to make Maizon Izumo as attractive to him as possible, normally  
through means of herself.

As noted, she was a beautiful girl. Easily in line with the women he  
already knew and a few he'd not likely see again for a long time, if ever.  
The thing was, none of them took their teasing to the heights Uzume did.  
Until Uzume, Yoruichi was the only woman he had seen nude. She had  
taken perverse delight in his reactions and her unconcern of her lack of  
state of dress; but it was only teasing and she'd stop at a certain point.  
Rangiku was similar, and he knew that if she hadn't stopped she'd  
probably be the second woman he'd seen naked or partially naked.

Uzume wasn't like that. As she was 'his', she took what moments she  
had to remind him of that fact. And that her teasing was more than just  
teasing. She 'wanted' him to react and wanted him to 'respond'.

That concerned him in ways that he wasn't sure how he'd felt at that. Of  
course it was indecent and that she shouldn't do that, but he was a  
teenage boy, and hormones could only be held back for so long, and he  
knew that she knew that. The first week back he had been allowed to  
stay the night in her room. Miya had told him that Uzume had given her  
word that she would do anything improper with him, despite his own loud  
protests. Being a guest, he was allowed to room with the girl, as those  
renting a room were allowed up to two people.

True to her word, Uzume had not laid a finger on him. The problem was  
her plan had been to do all she could to have him lay whatever fingers he  
wanted on *her*. In that week she had gone on several impromptu  
shopping trips, of which surprised Miya when she had gone out, and of  
which Miya had no idea of what she had purchased. What she had had  
made that night and several following nights extremely difficult with the  
imagery that had been burned in his mind.

All types of clothing and lingerie had been modeled for him, and she had  
changed *IN FRONT OF HIM*.

To his surprise, shock and embarrassment, Uzume was the second woman  
he had seen nude, and first in that he had seen far more than he had ever  
expected. He grumbled as the train continued on its way, doing his best to  
brace himself in what lay ahead for him this night.

* * *

Ichigo walked up to the gate, hands in his buttoned up black jacket and  
came to a stop, looking at Maizon Izumo. Around his neck was a scarf,  
as the weather had been very cold going into February. Even more so  
this particular evening, as the skies were already dark with several clouds  
overhead. Blinking out of his reverie as something came across his vision  
he looked up.

A light snowfall had begun to come down, slowly drifting their way to the  
ground as he followed one particular snowflake before it got lost in the  
heat of his visible breath.

It was then the door opened and in the doorway he saw Uzume's silhouette,  
the light behind her obscuring her features from where he was. Though he  
couldn't make her out completely he knew she was smiling.

Sighing to himself he walked forward and wondered how much easier this  
had gotten and why hadn't he noticed it earlier. He came to the steps  
and paused, watching her as more snowflakes began to drift into his vision.

"What are you waiting for?" she said. "Come on, its really cold," she  
stated, holding her arms around her waist for emphasis

He nodded as he stepped up to the Inn and entered, pausing to remove  
the shoes from the genkan and felt her ruffle his hair and looked up,  
confused.

"Just getting the snow out," she explained before helping him out of his  
jacket. With that out of the way she wrapped her arms around him and  
laid her head on his chest.

Tentatively, he held her back, confusion on his face. This had become  
easier as well, he had noted, as he was no longer freezing up as much  
when she got affectionate like this.

And as much as he hated to admit it, it felt really nice as he felt her  
warmth press up against him. She pulled away and grabbed both his  
hands. "Come on", she prodded. "Miya has dinner".

Ichigo nodded absently, looking down at his hands numbly.

When was it?

When did he allow this girl to get so close?

And a small part of him was wondering even now was it really so bad for  
her to get this close?

Uzume turned back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Something wrong Ichigo?"

He shook his head, "No... Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and Uzume glanced at him slightly before she resumed pulling  
him along with her back to the living room area. Reaching the table they  
both sat, Uzume still holding his hand and smiling brightly at him. Ichigo  
let his eyes linger on their clasped hands a few seconds longer before  
looking up and getting comfortable where he was sitting at.

"Sorry about calling you at school yesterday," Uzume began, "I just..."  
Her smile faded a bit as her eyes fell downcast. "I just missed you is  
all."

Ichigo's eyes lingered on their intertwining fingers for a bit longer before  
letting out a small sigh, "Don't worry about it. No harm done."

A slightly relived look graced Uzume's features, "Oh good. I was afraid I  
caused you trouble." With that said she took Ichigo's hand and raised his  
arm as high she could. Before Ichigo could register what she was doing,  
she scotched over into the now open space, draping his arm over her  
shoulders and snuggling her head into his blushed at the intimate  
contact, "Wait, wha?"

"Well don't you two look cute."

Ichigo jerked slightly. Turning his head to find that Kagari slyly grinning  
at the pair. "And where'd you come from?"

"That in and of it's self is a long and complicated story," Kagari snarked.  
"You sure you have the time to hear it all?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Oh gee I dunno. The long and interesting life story of a  
host club employee who's slowly drinking himself to death. I'm on the  
edge of my seat."

Kagari flinched, "Ouch. Harsh, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo shrugged, "Thanks, I try."

"So I've noticed," Kagari sat across from them, resting his arms upon the  
table. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Uzume frowned slightly, clutching Ichigo's waist slightly. "Yes you were.  
Just as it was about to get good too."

Kagari laughed as Ichigo rolled his eyes slightly. "So sorry, Uzume.  
Maybe you two love birds should leave a note up to warn a guy."

"Thanks for the advice," Ichigo replied in a dull tone.

"I live to serve and serve to live Kurosaki-sama," Kagari teased.

"Ara," Miya's voice sang from the kitchen. "Then if you don't mind  
Kurosaki-san might I borrow your servant for a moment?"

"It would be my pleasure, Asama-san." Ichigo's smirk grew as Kagari  
sighed softly and rose from his seat. "Well, it looks like you got a job  
to do servant. Get to it."

"Such a cruel master I have," Kagari sighed again. "This servants' work  
is never done it seems."

The former shinigami just continued to smirk as Kagari disappeared from  
the living area to set up the table for the impending meal. A part of him  
wondered just when it was that he had allowed himself to get so close to  
this small group of people in such a short amount of time. From the warm,  
almost motherly aura that penetrated Miya when someone didn't do  
something that irritated her. To the young host club member who was just  
known as Kagari, but cool and snarky look at life had allowed the young man  
to take a quick liking to him.

He looked down upon his shoulder to see Uzume once more snuggling  
upon his shoulder blade.

And to think... he would have never met these people were it not for her.  
From his shoulder she glanced up at him and noticed him gazing at her.  
With that her face broke out into a smile that in many circumstances  
would brighten the darkest night.

For Ichigo, it was a punch in the gut. It was a random quirk of fate that  
brought them together. Over the visits that had come in the last few  
months, he had slowly been acclimating himself into their lives, each  
visit more comfortable and less awkward than the last.

Even Uzume's vigorous greetings and advances had started to become  
something that he was growing used to.

With every smile she gave him came a slight stinging in his heart. Every  
hug she gave continued to fill him with confusion. And every kiss she  
tried to take made him feel a little more lost. Even now, the worse she  
spoke when they first met still rung in his ears. That she belonged to him.  
Her life was now forever intertwined with his, and that she would love him  
now and forever.

How on earth was he supposed to deal with that? Aizen was easier to  
figure out. At least he knew how to deal with him in the end.

But Uzume...

How do you deal with someone who only wants to love you and be loved  
by you?

How do you do that when you don't even know what love is?

And how...

How do you deal with someone who would literally die when you do?  
Whose life was almost literally dependent on you?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, shaken out of his thoughts and looked down at Uzume  
once more. She was giving Ichigo a concerned look, "Is something  
the matter?"

"Ah..." Ichigo drawled off for a moment before he shook his head. "Naw...  
It's nothing. Just hungry I guess."

Uzume would have pressed the issue further, but Kagari returned to the  
living area to set up the table. Moments later, dinner was served and  
Ichigo's more depressing train of thought was shelved away for good  
food and polite conversation.

Put on the shelf, but not forgotten

* * *

_**Two Months Later...**_

Cold, crisp, and clear.

Those three words best described Karakura this night. A cloudless night  
brought an almost unnatural darkness over the town, the stars strangely  
clear even with the cities own lights on full burn.

You would think it would be peaceful.

Strong gusts of wind broke out over the buildings. If one could see how  
they came about though, they'd realize that these gusts could hardly be  
called natural. No. These gusts were being created by a hunter chasing  
their escaping prey.

An enraged shriek broke through the night; those spiritually sensitive to it  
would have fallen to their knees in terror.

Though this night, the shriek of this monster was not one of finding its prey  
but of the frustration of being hunted by something stronger than it.

Through the alleys and over the buildings Rukia chased the fleeing hollow  
almost a bit bored and a little irritated. Not so much of finding the hollow  
strong or clever enough to give chase. No, more of being called in due to  
Kurumadani Zennousuke's continued ineptitude in Karakura finally getting  
some attention from those in charge. With a sudden flurry of flash steps  
she suddenly appeared a mile ahead and on a building rooftop to where  
this hollow was currently running to. Taking hold of Sode no Shirayuki  
she jumped from the building rooftop towards the oncoming hollow.

With a sudden unsheathing and sheathing of her zanpakuto she landed,  
not bothering to turn around as the mask of the hollow split and shattered,  
the purified remains floating off into the night. Silently, she turned to the  
upcoming footsteps, raising her eyebrow at the familiar spiritual pressure.

"Ruuuukiaaaa-channnnn", the voice of Orihime cried while holding her  
hand up high as she and Tatsuki ran up to her.

"Orihime, Tatsuki", Rukia acknowledged, nodding her heads to each of  
them. "What are both of you doing out so late?"

"We were doing some last minute study sessions", Tatsuki supplied.  
"What are you doing here? Orihime said that you don't look over  
Karakura anymore".

Rukia's face suddenly contorted showing her irritation, causing both girls  
to back up before she got back under control. "At the moment due to my  
previous tenure here I have been temporarily reinstated more or less to  
assist Kurumadani".

Both Tatsuki and Orihime's faces winced in sympathy for their friend.  
While Zennosuke wasn't a bad man, and quite funny in Orihime's opinion,  
he wasn't close to being the efficient shinigami that both Orihime and the  
rest had gotten used to dealing with. "I can't believe I'm stuck assisting  
*him*", she grumbled. "He's been a shinigami even longer than I have  
and he still practically incompetent when dealing with hollows".

She then turned suddenly and walked a few steps before turning around  
and pausing, her arms akimbo. "I finally seem to be moving up a few  
seats but due to knowing the area and him letting Ishida exterminate a bit  
too many because he can't get to them fast enough *I* get called in to help".

"Is that so?" Tatsuki asked. She blinked slightly, "Seats?"

Orihime turned to her and whispered, "After the Captain and Vice Captain  
there are the seats after them", she then turned back to the tiny shinigami  
was still stewing.

"So she's working on a promotion?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded and then Rukia finally turned back to them. "It's not just  
that", she told them. "You know that my brother had asked for them to  
hold me back, but with all that's happened I finally get recognized for my  
own work". Her face then ticked again. "And then Zennosuke can't seem  
to improve himself..."

"So.. what? Is the old man going in for remedial classes or something?"  
Tatsuki asked. "And you're looking after little old us until they think he  
can handle the area?"

"It's more than that", Rukia said. "Soul Society isn't happy about Ishida  
exterminating so many hollows before he can get to them however they  
do recognize all that he's done, which is likely why they sent me. I  
wouldn't take out Ishida thinking otherwise".

"Well even so it's nice to have you back Rukia-chan," Orihime chirped as  
she clasped the smaller girls hand and smiled warmly at her. "Even if not  
all of us can see you again."

Rukia softened at that. After a moment she spoke. "So how is that idiot  
doing? He was looking for a new place to live for his studies, was he not?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah. Taking his sweet ass time about it from the  
looks of things as well."

"No luck then", she surmised.

Tatsuki's face scrunched up at that, "I wonder..."

Rukia looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Tatsuki paused, "Maybe..."

Rukia blinked, "Maybe?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Orihime quickly reassured her.  
"Kurosaki-kun is just having bad luck looking for a place. Nothing  
else, Tatsuki-chan."

"I don't know", she told them. "He's been acting a bit strange since that  
first trip, you know?"

Their shinigami friend's eyebrow rose slightly, "Strange? How so?"

"He's been a bit moodier than usual", she started, cupping her chin in  
thought. "He's asked me more than a few times to cover for him when  
he needed to take a call". She then snapped her fingers. "He's never  
used the phone that much before", she said. "And usually he really  
doesn't give a damn who he talks to and who hears him".

"You're just over thinking things, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.  
"Kurosaki-kun's probably just talking to a realtor and doesn't  
want to have to much noise around him."

Tatsuki gave Orihime a flat stare. "There generally hasn't been that much  
noise, and if that were the case we would keep quiet for him".

"So what, you think he's hiding something?" Rukia asked.

"Could be", Tatsuki mentioned. "The closest to this that I can remember  
him being was when he was first doing his shinigami job".

"Well, if he had gotten his powers back I doubt he'd be keeping it a  
secret," Rukia responded. "So what are you thinking?"

Tatsuki simply shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know".

"Oh I know!" Orihime chirped. "Maybe... Kurosaki-kun got some sort of  
demon stuffed inside of him! And to keep it under control, he has to go  
out of his way to fight super powerful Yakuza monsters to protect the people  
and keep the demon from bursting out of his chest and eating the  
planet!"

Tatsuki's eyebrow rose, "Y'know that was rather tame for you Orihime."

Orihime blinked, "What was?"

"Never mind," her friend dismissed. "In any case, Ichigo's been acting  
weird ever since he went to Teito. I dunno what it is, but I'd bet  
something happened to him there."

"But he could have just found a good first choice", Orihime supplied again.

"If that's the case, why's he still going out all the time looking for a place?"  
Tatsuki asked. "And why is he gone all weekend?"

"Then what do you suggest", Rukia asked.

Tatsuki grinned, "Glad you asked my dear friend." She patted the  
shinigami on her shoulder, "As it just so happens, our dear boy  
Ichigo's going out for another trip this weekend..."

* * *

A cold night.

A dark night.

A bitter unforgiving wind. A wind that cuts you to the bone.

This would be a horrible night to follow someone.

So it's probably a good thing the person doing the following wasn't  
exactly alive.

Rukia was frowning as she trailed behind Ichigo. Her friend was shivering  
as he continued to where ever it was that he was going. He had left his  
home rather late and had only visited one place. The landlord not even  
bothering to give him the time of day when he got a quick glance at  
Ichigo's hair. After that, the former shinigami had gotten himself a light  
snack and was trekking to whatever seemed to be his next destination.

Rukia sighed, "How did I let them talk me into this again?" From what  
she had seen there was noting odd about Ichigo's behavior. It was just  
taking quite a long time for him to find a place to live out here. She  
sighed again, "It's to put Tatsuki and Orihime's minds at ease. Just suck  
it up and follow him. It's not like you're going to die of boredom."

An hour later and it was all Rukia could do to keep from yawning. "Ok,  
I'm just wasting time here," the shinigami stated as Ichigo entered the  
train station. "At least he's going back home." She blinked as she saw  
Ichigo board a train to Teito. "He's going to check out a place this late?"

She sighed again as Ichigo boarded the train and took his seat and blinked  
again as his phone rang. Her friend sighed as he looked at the caller ID  
and flipped open his phone. "Hey," he answered. "Yeah, I'm on the train  
right now."

She blinked again at Ichigo's conversation. He was visiting someone?

"Yeah I'm looking forward Miya-san's cooking. I'm starving." He paused  
as whoever he was talking to responded. He blushed faintly at whatever  
she said and responded, "White Day? Eesh, slow down a sec Uzume."

'Uzume?' Rukia thought. 'Who is that?'

"In any case," Ichigo continued. "I gotta talk to ya about something when  
I get to Izumo. So I'll see you soon, ok? Later." He sighed as he hung  
up his phone and looked out the window, watching the winter night pass  
him by. "Looks like I can't put it off any more," he murmured.

Rukia frowned, 'So much for boredom.'

* * *

Ichigo walked, oblivious to what was following him.

Had this been several years ago, he'd never let this get this far without  
incident.

But that was then and this is now.

From the station to the streets Rukia continued to follow Ichigo. Ichigo,  
not knowing he was being tailed continued onward to his destination,  
unknowingly arousing the shinigami's curiosity. He was neither in a hurry  
nor was he giving off any sort of vibe that would give her a hint to what he  
may be expecting or what his intentions were. So, she continued to follow  
him in silence for another 20 minutes as he walked through the residential  
area.

Finally, he came towards a gate to an Inn that vaguely resembled some  
of the places she had seen in Rukongai. For a moment she realized  
that this may be one of the places that he was deciding on living at and  
rolled her eyes.

'Just what was I worried about', she thought frustrated. She huffed as she  
remembered why she was here in the first place. 'Stupid Tatsuki, getting  
me worked up for nothing'. Whoever this 'Uzume' or whoever was likely a  
manager or keeper of this establishment.

With that, she turned and was about to take off with a shunpo, ready to  
halfway lecture and halfway complain to Tatsuki about the time she  
wasted here when she could-

"ICHIGO!" she heard a voice cry out.

A female voice.

Turning she saw a rather buxom brunette nearly tackle the former  
shinigami, causing him to turn with her to keep his balance. She blinked  
at the display and simply waited for Ichigo's usual reaction, which would  
at least provide some entertainment for this wasted trip. Instead, he  
sighed and simply murmured, "Hey Uzume" as she buried her face in his  
chest.

Her eyes widened and she froze.

"I missed you", she said into his chest and looked up at him. "Did you  
think about what I said about White Day?"

He grimaced as he turned his head. "We can talk about that later", he  
grumbled. "Miya done with dinner yet?"

"Hey", Uzume responded, stepping back from him.

Rukia's mouth dropped as she noticed Ichigo's arm was still at her waist  
before he let go.

"This is very important Ichigo", she told him, playfully smacking him.  
Finally grabbing his hands she tugged at him to go inside.

"Fine then", she said. "We'll have dinner, and then we can discuss how  
important this is".

"Yeah, yeah", Ichigo mumbled as he allowed himself to be dragged inside.

-CLACKCLINK-

Rukia's hand twitched, not noticing that she inadvertently loosened and  
dropped Sode no Shirayuki, but on contemplation later she would not  
admonish herself. There were much bigger things to worry about.

Like-

1) Why hadn't Ichigo frozen up like he normally did whenever a pretty girl  
tried to get intimate with him?

And -

2) Why had he not screamed and told her off when his wits returned to him?

"What...what just happened", she whispered aloud in wonderment.

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

Ichigo jogged home, eying the skies above dark with some drizzle falling  
every so often. He grimaced remembering how his boss had made him  
go out for some oddball jobs he had been set up with.

You'd think she'd be easier on him considering she had been trying to  
entice him to stay. He grinned at that. He and the others had gotten their  
results the other day, and he had passed! Inoue and Uryu were still waiting  
on their results, and tests for where Keigo had just taken his last Friday so  
his results would be in a week. But him...He passed!

And with having signed the dotted line on Miya's contract he now had a  
place to go and get off to a running start when college started. With  
graduation happening later in the week all he had to worry about now was  
what things he was going to move into his room at Izumo first.

He shook his head as he began to pick up a little speed, feeling some  
raindrops begin to hit him. The party he had been given when he made  
his decision at Izumo had been a bit much but he couldn't say he was  
surprised that Kagari and Uzume already had party supplies ready, like  
they knew he decision to stay was inevitable.

Though of legal age, he was thankful of Miya monitoring what alcohol  
intake had been allowed while he was there. Uzume probably would  
have tried to get him drunk and take advantage of him. That, or hoped  
for the opposite. That's likely the reason Miya had her cutoff point for  
that. Uzume could be too much at times.

With that now, she would be his full time responsibility and all now. Still  
no answers in how to deal with the MBI asshats, nor with any way to get  
out of this odd bond. He sighed, it wasn't as if she was a bad girl... it was  
just that... he still felt like he forced himself on her somehow. "Ah  
whatever, I still have time to figure this all out." he grumbled as he made  
his way to the house.

Reaching the doorknob he paused and frowned slightly. A familiar tension  
was building around him. "And here we go again," he grunted as he turned  
the handle. "I'm home," he announced.

"WELCOME BACK !"

He sighed as he sidestepped Isshin's dropkick and kicked his father in  
his spine, sending the elder Kurosaki face first into the snow covered  
ground clutching his back in pain. "This move again? You're getting way  
to predictable in your old age pops."

"DORAHAHARRGH!" Isshin cried out. "How dare you treat your father  
like this? How could I have raised such an ingrate for a son?"

"Gee I dunno," Ichigo shrugged as he entered his home. "Why don't you  
have a good sit out here and think about it?"

Isshin only could blink in silence for a moment before Ichigo slammed the  
door shut. "OH! Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! Open the door for your papa!  
Your papa can't leave you with that irresponsible excuse for a brother to raise  
you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he changed into his slippers. "And that takes  
care of that," he muttered as he left the doorway and went upstairs  
toward his room. "Hope he doesn't start throwing snowballs while I'm  
doing homework this time." The sound of his cell phone ringing caused  
him to pause slightly as he pulled it out, finding Uzume's name on the  
caller ID. "Already," he sighed.

"Hello," he called into the phone.

"Hi," Came Uzume's voice. "It's me...are you busy?"

"I just got in," he answered. "What's up?"

"I need a reason to call?" she playfully inquired.

"It usually helps," he coolly replied.

"I just wanted to see if you made it back ok", she said.

"Of course I did," he replied. "Always have. So what's up at Izumo?  
Anything happen since I was gone?"

"Had some people drop in, from what Kagari told me. I'm going to find out  
in a moment as Miya just finished dinner".

"I see," Ichigo responded. "You think I'm gonna have some new roommates?"

"Dunno", she said. She was silent for a moment and even though Ichigo  
couldn't see he had a feeling she was grinning. "Hey", she said.

He paused for a moment before responding, "What?"

"Guess what I'm wearing", she teased.

He groaned as a light blush formed over the bridge of his nose, "Do I have  
to play this game?"

"It'll be a game when you take it off me", she breathed.

His face flushed at her tone, "You're incorrigible."

"I hope to be more when you're here next time", she said. "It will be for  
real, won't it? You've decided?"

"If I didn't then you threw a party for nothing," Ichigo sighed as his blush  
faded. "Yeah, I'm coming to Izumo after I graduate." He held the phone  
away as he could hear her squeal. "Ow," Ichigo grunted before he brought  
the phone back to his ear. "Nice to see you're excited I guess."

"Um hmm", she said, ready to burst.

"Well you won't have to wait to long," he continued. "I think I'll be moving  
some stuff in this weekend, but I graduate in a few days." He held the phone  
away as he could hear her squeal once more. "Ow. Damn it woman, warn  
me when you're gonna do that!"

"Sorry, sorry," She apologized. "It's just..."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ichigo grunted. "Look, I gotta get ready for dinner  
myself ok?"

"Ok," Uzume whispered. "I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah of course. Later," Ichigo replied, hanging up the phone before  
sighing and laying aside the wall. "It's gonna be an interesting four  
years," he muttered.

"YOUR GUARD IS DOWN!"

Ichigo barely had time to jump back up the stairs as the front door came  
barreling towards him. And with battle hardened reflexes ducked  
instinctively as a powerful haymaker went whizzing past his head.  
"What the hell, old man? You know you're fixing that right?"

Isshin grinned in response, "A door is a small price to pay to confront  
your deceit!"

Ichigo blinked, "Hah?"

"The jig is up," Isshin cried. Pointing at his son he continued, "All I want  
from you is a confession boy!"

Ichigo sighed, "Ok I'll bite. What am I gonna confess to?"

"As if you didn't know," Isshin shook his head in disappointment. "I'm  
talking about the woman you're hiding in Teito of course."

Time seemed to freeze for just a few seconds as Ichigo's eyes widened at  
his father's words. 'No... No way,' he thought. 'How did he...?'

"I will admit I had banked on Orihime being the one," Isshin sighed. "I  
liked her and I thought she'd be good for you. But if you didn't feel the  
same there's nothing I can do about it. You're almost a grown man after  
all, and who you wish to bless me with grand babies with is no concern  
of mine. I just wish you had the balls to at least tell me that Orihime  
wasn't to be my future daughter."

"Now then my boy," Isshin continued. "Tell me about my future daughter."  
Ichigo continued to stand in stunned silence and Isshin grinned. "Actually,  
you know what? I want to meet her."

That shook Ichigo out of his silence, "What?"

"...Daughter." Isshin repeated slowly. "Are you deaf boy?"

"But-"

"If I like this girl," Isshin continued. "I might be enticed to give you a little  
bonus for your trip~!" he cooed.

"H-how do you even..?"

Isshin grinned, "Daddy has his ways." He shrugged as he took the door  
and walked back to the front of the house. "Guess I'll fix this real fast  
before dinner." He paused once more, "Oh, I know! Why don't you bring  
her to your graduation!"

"What?" Ichigo chirped.

Isshin nodded in satisfaction, "Yes, that's one of my better ideas I've had  
since this morning! She can meet all your friends and her competition in  
Orihime! We could get a real match out of this!"

"What're you talking about now?"

"Yes," Isshin continued. Ignoring his son as he pointed towards his roof,  
"The war to become the newest daughter of the Kurosaki clan! It's the  
war to end all wars! I'm so glad I thought of it." Isshin laughed as he  
went back to fixing the front door, "This is gonna be the best week ever!"

"Why you-!" he snarled as he lashed out with a surprisingly powerful  
kick, toppling his father sending him sprawling into a snow bank on the  
other side of the street, momentarily stunned and unable to further attack him.  
"I'll give you a 'best week ever' you idiot!" He cried as he ran out of the house,  
intending to beat his father so bad he forgot about this entire conversation and  
anything relating to Uzume.

And now you know the rest of the story./p

* * *

_**Today...**_

Ichigo sighed, his eyes closed tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
To his side Uzume was eagerly looking around, and surrounding them were  
passengers making their way towards their destinations, with a few to look  
appreciatively at Uzume's way.

"So this is Karakura", she said to herself, fighting the growing urge to just  
grab Ichigo and jump around to get a look at the place.

"Yeah", Ichigo acknowledged. "This is Karakura", he confirmed dryly as  
he walked up to her.

"It's amazing..." she whispered. "This is where you lived?"

"In a matter of speaking," Ichigo grunted. "Never been out of Teito have  
you?"

Uzume shook her head, "We Sekirei are pretty much locked up to  
Eastern Tokyo."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. He shrugged as they made their way out of  
the station, "Well do be sure to enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Oh c'mon Ichigo," Uzume began in a dismissive tone. "It's not that bad  
is it? I mean it's your home. How could it be?"

"You'll see," Ichigo cryptically responded. Uzume raised an eyebrow at  
him but stayed silent as Ichigo walked passed her and paused a few  
steps ahead and drew and audible breath. Blowing out, she could see  
his shoulders fall as the last bit of air was let out before regaining his  
posture. His head turned to face her. "You're coming, right?"

Uzume smiled brightly and gave a sharp nod. "Yeah!" she chirped as she  
bounded up to him and both walked off towards his home.

* * *

End Chapter One

_**Author's notes:**_

Well, sorry that took so long. But I'm sure many of you can attest to how hectic the holidays can be.  
And thanks to those holidays instead of what I hoped to end the year with chapter two of this fic, it  
looks as though it will be pushed to next year. Good news is that it'll be early next year, as it's about  
80% done! So there's that.

Quick not on SSC, if you don't visit TFF, Let me tell you that I do have more chapters of it ready, but chapter  
three is in need of revisions. It doesn't help that all the real life distractions and this fic have distracted me  
from it, but I hope to have that updated soon.

In any case, thanks for your reviews and keep posted for what's coming down the pipe for the new year.

Happy Holidays ya'll!


	6. Feather Two

_**Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, & Viz Media LLC.**_

_**Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Quick Author's note. The site is being all butt hurt about the scene breaks so sorry about that.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

Rukia blinked, watching both Ichigo and the girl walk away from the station. She stood watch over them from the top of a telephone pole across the street from the station in question.

Watching the two, her mind whirled at what all of this meant, and if she wasn't careful she'd slip. That would be all too easy at this point, as she still hadn't gotten over her shock of Ichigo with a girl who wasn't from their little group.

Even stranger, was that she could tell that while Ichigo was scowling, it wasn't close to his usual ones that normally graced his face.

She continued to watch as the two made their way, with the girl, Uzume if she recalled, trying to latch onto his arm. A part of her twisted at seeing that again, that it should be Orihime with him coming to mind before she squashed it.

She found herself ready to hop off the pole to follow them when something else caught her eye.

Down below her and wearing sharp business-like attire a man almost too leisurely walked down the street wearing sunglasses and was talking in a phone every so often. Underneath one of his arms looked what appeared to binoculars. After a moment he took hold of them and held it up to his eyes and with a start Rukia noticed that he was directing them towards Ichigo and Uzume.

No longer thinking of following the two Rukia jumped towards the ground to observe her new prey more closely.

_**Ghostface211 presents...**_

_**In Association with Wheeljack...**_

_**A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover**_

_**Veiled Moon**_

_**Feather Two: Meet The Folks (UK house mix)**_

_**Comments, Constructive Criticism, and MST 3000's can go to **_

"Oh, wow," Uzume gushed in open mouthed awe. "So this is it?"

"Yeah, this is it," Ichigo muttered.

Showtime.

Both stood several feet away from the Kurosaki Clinic with Uzume all but skipping the last few feet to stop and gaze at her ashikabi's home. Standing two stories the Kurosaki home slash clinic as seen from sky was in a reverse 'L' shape pattern turned ninety degrees with the clinic portion jutting outwards from the right side of the home toward the street and sidewalk. The clinic portion had an extension that was only one story with the green roof angling downward from near several feet above where the 2nd floor of the home portion was. Above the glass double door entrance and equally sized window portion was the sign of the Kurosaki Clinic for one and all to see, the sign outline and lettering in white imposed over a light blue background.

His eyes darted to the clinic's insides, viewable from where they were at. Nobody at the desk, but if he was lucky maybe they were helping a patient. Time to go around to the home's front door.

"Uzume," he called, getting her attention. He gestured to the door with his head, "This way."

With that, both walked past the clinic entrance and walked alongside it and passed the mini parking lot to the home's entrance. Walking around the brick and iron fence he finally reached the door and he paused to look back and saw Uzume practically bouncing in place, and supremely thankful that she was wearing a bra this time. Sighing he narrowed his eyes and braced himself with Uzume behind him and reached for the doorknob and paused.

With that the door flew open and Ichigo took a quick hop back, bracing himself with an arm out, ready to grab Uzume if he needed-

He blinked.

His father stood halfway out the door, his hand still on the doorknob. No, that in itself wasn't unusual...scratch that, it was since he wasn't flying out to him but what was really unusual was that he was wearing a burgundy colored robe and a pipe in his other hand. Seeing the two his eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Ichigo," Isshin bellowed happily, marching forward with open arms and grasping his all too stiff boy in a hug.

"What," Ichigo said in a deadpanned voice.

Isshin then let go of Ichigo and turned to the girl, looking on a bit bewildered. "And guest!" he said, moving and walking toward her. "Welcome, welcome! I'm this boy's father, Isshin Kurosaki," he introduced, giving a short bow.

"Good afternoon, sir." Uzume bowed slightly in greeting. Clutching her hands, she gave Isshin a sunny smile. "I'm Uzume! Ichigo's girlfriend!"

The former shinigami turned and gave his Sekirei a flat look, who simply shrugged in response. Isshin seemed to miss the exchange as he returned Uzume's smile, "Ah! So this is your lady friend my son?"

"Uh... yeah, you could say that." Ichigo cautiously agreed, eying his father carefully.

Isshin laughed heartily as he patted Ichigo on his shoulder, "No need to be embarrassed Ichigo! After all, it's not every day a man brings home a potential new family member!" He turned to Uzume and pulled her close, giving the Sekirei a quick squeeze. "Sorry for my boy. He's quite the shy one."

Uzume shook her head and smiled as she returned the embrace, "Don't worry about it. I'm working on it."

"Ha, that's what I like to hear," Isshin replied as he broke the hug. He put his hand on her shoulder, gesturing towards the open door. "Please, please come in. Everyone's waiting."

With that Ichigo stared open mouthed at the man masquerading as his father introducing himself like a normal human being instead of the man-child that raised him.

'It has to be a mod soul, per- Wait, everyone!'

Turning to the doorway stood his sisters... and his friends behind them.

'Well… shit'.

With that he did the best thing he could think of.

"Yo," he said raising his arm in greeting.

No one said anything.

'Fuck...'

"Come boy!" he heard his father cry as he slammed a hand into his back and practically shoved him forward toward the front door, stumbling all the way.

As Ichigo regained his balance at the front door he turned to sneer at his father before being grabbed and pulled from behind into the home. With that his father turned to her.

With a gentlemanly bow with a hand to his chest he motioned to the door.

Eyes flickering back and forth, she then followed her ashikabi into his home, taking note of the others there.

Her face took on a puzzled look at catching the expressions of two girls before they turned to go further into the home. One wore a look that looked...lost. The other stared at her with hard stare, measuring her.

"Huh," she breathed as she entered the home.

Meanwhile...

"They're turning on the last street. Reports say this is the one where he lives at," Rukia heard the man say.

Standing and keeping a distance of a block away from the couple Rukia continued to watch the tall man as he spoke into his phone. The entire walk to this point was also simply staying away from the same distance as he continued to report to whomever his superiors were.

"What time you gonna be there, I want to catch up and sit for a sec," he grumbled. After a moment he got his reply and answered, "Dammit, will you hurry up! Do you know how long I've been tailing them on foot?"

"..."

"I don't give a damn how bad traffic's been, you get to sit down and it's cold over here!"

"..."

"Yes it is but you wouldn't know that since you're in the damn temp controlled van! Che! Whatever, just be here, he should be arriving any moment. We need to set up shop to see if he spills anything."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that. It had been all too easy to see what he was up to, but the fact that he was trailing a friend of hers had more than irked her, her aura chilling the area close by that the goon had been rubbing his arms most of the way up to this point. This new wrinkle was the nail in the coffin that had her deciding to act.

As much as she could, at least.

"What th'?," the goon muttered as he stumbled a bit, hopping on a foot. Turning back, he saw his upturned shoe behind him. "How th' hell...?"

"Dammit all, what the hell is this?," he grumbled as he grabbed the shoe. The shoelaces had all been cut, almost as if they had split apart at not being able to contain their contents.

Standing he moved around paying attention to his other shoe, feeling it out.

No, it doesn't feel tight or anything, and he couldn't remember anything to suggest there had been a problem with the other shoe.

"Just my luck," he grumbled as he slipped the open shoe back on, mindful to walk slower lest it fall off.

"Hm," Rukia tsked as she walked behind him, Sode no Shirayuki resting on her shoulders. As the goon bent over to slip the shoe on she flicked her sword arm.

"DAMMIT!" he cried as his pants fell.

Back at Ground Zero...

Ichigo's eye twitched as Uzume was seemingly everywhere. From the living room walls to every picture to the kitchen she was moving about, her eyes taking in what she could, imagining every bit of history that may have happened. Hands touched walls and caressed chairs and pictures. Doing all of this with a smile that would have powered the whole house and clinic if she could plug into the wall. While he had expected this he hadn't expected that his friends would be there and this soon. Trying not peek at the corner of his eye at them he could pretty much feel Tatsuki's aura growing by the moment.

Well not really.

But if he could he would. And Tatsuki knew that he would. And he knew that she knew that he would if he could.

"Uzume," he then said aloud, capturing her attention immediately.

"Yes, Ichigo," she quickly responded, hopping over to him.

He resisted the overwhelming urge to close his eyes as she grabbed his right hand in hers as she stood beside him. Thankfully she didn't rest her head on his shoulders like he had expected her to.

Finally turning to his friends and family he looked at them and gauged their reactions.

His father was grinning like an idiot. Nothing surprising there.

Karin had a raised eyebrow and Yuzu was strangely... neutral.

He turned to see Uryu and Chad, and in doing so missed Yuzu's eye twitching.

Chad wore a neutral look and Uryu seemed to be almost... studying her he guessed. Having fought with them long enough he knew they would be curious, and knew that Uryu had probably thought of several scenarios as to what the hell was happening.

Tatsuki was...

Forget that, he knew he was a dead man. One glance was all it took to see 'that' look on her face and the vein at her forehead. At this point it probably was good that Uzume had her powers after all. It'd give them a running start. Good thing she couldn't use shunpo or hirenkyaku. Or at least he thought she didn't.

And Inoue?

He glanced at her and paused.

She was standing and gazing at him and Uzume. The look she was giving him though... It reminded him a little bit of when he had left Uzume that first time, after he spent his first night at Maison Izumo several months ago. Her face was slightly tilted, her bangs brushed to the side with a few just over her eyes and her mouth open slightly.

Catching him looking at her she blinked and smiled at him, but even he could see that it wasn't close to her normal cheery ones.

With that something else in his stomach knotted.

"Now son," his father said, clasping his unused shoulder and still grinning like an idiot. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

With those words Uzume let go of Ichigo and stepped up to the people who had gathered and bowed to them.

"Everyone," Ichigo said, glaring at his old man and giving in to the inevitable, "this is Uzume."

"It's so very wonderful to meet all of you," she said rising, her smile even more radiant.

He gulped as Tatsuki's twitching eye became even more pronounced.

"It's...it's nice to meet you," Orihime said, stepping forward.

"I've wanted to meet Ichigo's friends and family for so long, but Ichigo said it wasn't a good idea. Seeing you all now I wonder why he said that?"

With that Ichigo looked at the ceiling, unbelieving that she mouthed that out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Tatsuki said, the heat evident in her tight reply.

Uzume looked at her blinking in confusion.

'Fuck me', Ichigo internally lamented.

"Hey," he said aloud, getting their attention. Best nip this as best he could now. "I have some stuff I wanna go over with you. Let's take it up to my room," he finished motioning up the stairs with his head.

"We're going to your room?" Uzume said a bit too excitedly.

'We are, you aren't', he thought. 'Better to separate everyone now while we still have a home'.

"Uzume, uh, if you don't mind, I need to talk with them privately for a bit. Dad and Yuzu and Karin can show you around. "My sisters," he added, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to introduce them proper before everything spiraled out of control.

"But"?

"Look, I just want to bring them up to speed. Alone. Trust me, its ok."

"Ichigo?" she questioned, concerned at how he was acting. He was home, his family was around and from what he said before they left was that they wanted to meet her. So why was he acting so strangely now that everyone was here?

"Uzume-chan was it?" she heard his dad say as he came up to her.

"Uh, yes," she responded, her thoughts momentarily broken.

"Come on over, trust me what I have is much, much more fun than what my hapless boy has to say."

"Um, thank you but-"

"I have pictures," he said, stopping her immediately as her eyes brightened. Ichigo's own eye twitched, knowing his dad was taking advantage to the situation, but before he could say a word his body was brought forward by someone grabbing his collar.

"Yeah, let us talk," Tatsuki growled out as she then hauled him to the stairs, him protesting all the way.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime called out, following them to get Tatsuki to let go of Ichigo. Uryu nodded to Uzume before he turned and silently followed them and Chad bowed at Uzume before turning to follow himself.

"Hey!" Uzume called out with an arm outstretched, not liking seeing her ashikabi manhandled.

She stopped her forward momentum as Isshin took a hold of her closest wrist gently and tugged.

"They'll be fine," he assured her. "Besides, the best stuff is over here anyway," he happily supplied as she found herself going along, giving a concerned glance at the direction she last saw her ashikabi in.

Outside...

"The hell happened to you man?"

The nameless goon eyed his partner disdainfully as he entered the back of the van, his outfit ripped to shreds. The only thing still in pristine form on him were his pair of boxer shorts and black socks. "I dunno, but there's something freaky about this place."

"If you say so man," his partner shrugged as he eyed his companion oddly. "Aren't you cold?"

"The fuck do you think?" he growled as he took his seat. "If I was superstitious, I'd think I pissed off some ghost or something."

The very same ghost he had pissed off, Rukia trailed in behind him. Her arms crossed in front of her as the van's door closed. His partner snorted and looked away from him, "Whatever man. Did you at least get the bugs planted before your wardrobe malfunction?"

"No such luck," he grunted. "I was barely able to hold onto my dignity after you called."

"Do you at least have them on you?"

"I dunno!" he shouted. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was having problems!"

"Screw your problems!" his partner shouted back. "You know how much shit we're gonna be in if we don't report what that Kurosaki kid's doing so far from the capital? What we should be doing is storming his place and taking care of any loose ends!"

'Loose ends huh?' Rukia thought. She frowned as she fell through the van's floor, "We'll see about that.'

"You know you can't do that without top brass approval," his partner countered.

"No shit flasher," he retorted as he picked up the transistor. "And that's just what I'm gonna get now!" Bringing the device to his lips, he pressed the button to talk, "Kurokawa to MBI HQ. Need a response, over." He paused as he got no response, not even a hint of static. "HQ over." he repeated.

"Dude," his partner began to get his attention. "Look down."

"Huh?" he asked as he looked down...

And found the radio's wires cut and frayed. Sparking all the more irritably.

"The fuck happened?" he cried as he threw the transistor down to floor.

"Maybe this place is haunted..."

"And maybe we just got a shit wire job!" Kurokawa growled irritably as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "No need to panic..," he began as he flipped his phone open.

And his mouth thinned into a tight line as the flip part of the phone fell to the ground. "GODDAMMIT ALL!"

Rukia smirked as she hovered over angry men. Oh this was gonna be so much fun.

Back at the ranch...

Tatsuki had indeed let him go. After all, it was only a small reprieve before they reached their destination and she gutted him for real. Fixing his shirt as she let go he walked up to his room to open the door and allowed the others to enter first.

As Chad being the last walked in he followed and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, now wh-urk!," Ichigo choked out as two hands gripped his collar tight enough to cut the flow of air to his lungs and was unceremoniously shoved against the wall next to his door.

"Arisawa!," Uryu cried out.

"You son of a bitch," Tatsuki growled out menacingly before she found several arms grab hers and felt Chad's massive arms curl under her shoulders and lifted her away to hold her firm in his grasp.

"Let..me...go!," she yelled out, or tried to as Uryu palmed her mouth, shutting her up as glared at him. He glared back at her.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime had called out, now instantly at Ichigo's side as he sat on the floor with the wall propping him up. He was coughing and gasping for breath as his head was turned towards Tatsuki, who was still struggling in Chad's grasp, but he knew that as tough as she was she wasn't going to break Chad's hold. Uryu still had a hand over her mouth as her eyes bored into Ichigo's own.

He wiped his mouth with his wrist and again straightened out his shirt and rubbed his neck. Thanking Orihime he stood up and Tatsuki's struggles lessened as she in turn continued to glare at him.

"You just can't wait to hear what I have to say," he growled at her.

She twisted her head, and Uryu let go and she took a quick gasp of air. "You coward!" she spat at him. "You don't even have the balls to say anything and you have the goddamn nerve to tell *us* to wait!"

"You don't know anything of what's happened," he barked back at her.

"Oh, I know what's happened," she growled. "Your balls finally dropped and you found yourself a pretty girl to go live with but didn't have enough to tell us on your own!"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime," Tatsuki returned a bit surprised, turning to look at her.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun must have had a good reason," she said, her voice wavering. She turned to look at him. "Right?" she questioned, voice cracking and eyes holding as much faith as they could with the circumstances involved.

"If there are any, I'd like to hear it now as well," Uryu said, standing a foot away from Tatsuki and Chad.

"I want to know as well, Ichigo," Chad responded too, his own normally passive face calling for answers.

Ichigo turned to look at all of the and turned back to Orihime, noticing her mouth quivering a bit as she gazed at him hopefully.

He sighed and walked to his bed and plopped down upon it, the sprains in the mattress squeaking in response, too long used to more force being used upon it. He gazed was fixed at some point on the floor as he began to speak.

"What I have to say is for your ears only. I don't want my sisters to know anything," he said, though none of them save Uryu noticed he didn't include his father. "And yes, I've been threatened," he told them as he lifted his head to them.

With that, all of their attention was focused and Tatsuki's glare abated slightly, curious now as she heard this bit of news. With that Chad finally let her go and she stepped forward. "Start talking," she demanded.

Downstairs...

For all the commotion that was happening upstairs, Uzume found herself lost in a wonderland of memories from her ashikabi's past. Hands softly caressed pictures and photos from different times of Ichigo's life and she sat on a couch engrossed in a photo book that Isshin had all but slammed in front of her. With each turn of the page the sekirei found herself wishing more and more that she could have been released far earlier to have been a bigger part of his life.

She held back a giggle as she came across a photo of him as a boy around eight with a girl around his age looking as if they had been in some sort of scrap, both not happy to have been caught and photographed at how dirty muddied both were. While that had been amusing enough, it was the look on his face that caused her near giggle as she found herself looking at a smaller version of his current scowl.

Off to the side the remainder of the Kurosaki clan watched with interest. Some more than others, as Yuzu was giving the oblivious girl an intense stare that would've burned through the girl if she had her way.

Yuzu's eyes flickered up and down the girl, taking her in and biting her lip. Biting back a growl she unconsciously patted her chest, muttering to herself.

Karin sat off to the side, glancing to the ceiling every so often. Something was up big time. Tatsuki's face and mannerisms gave that off with all the subtlety of a nuclear bomb.

The girl, Uzume, herself was a mystery; No family name was given, showing that she was indeed close to her brother. How, she didn't know, though it couldn't be due to the girl's large rack, as if that's all her brother was interested in he would've bagged Orihime ages ago.

Isshin found himself leaning against the wall, a grin on his face and a hand at his chin, rubbing it in thought. When his foolish boy was all but dragged upstairs Uzume had been all the ready to charge up with them. Thankfully he had already set some picture books aside, ready for his fatherly duty to humiliate his son with blackmail photos.

Unfortunately they had been needed for use as a distraction, as he just did not get the full effect without his son present. And, damn it all, he had all his friends here too...

Still, he had to admit that the girl was quite the beauty. Considering Orihime, she had to be lest he begin to worry about the boy... No, scratch that: He had been worrying about the boy. All the missed signs... All the convenient opportunities in leaving the two alone...

Well, not really alone, as he and Yuzu were still watching, but that's beside the point.

That point being that the girl couldn't be more obvious and for all his brain's Ichigo could not see what was right in front of him. It was cute in the beginning, but borderline frustrating now. If were that Ichigo wasn't ready for a relationship then that would be all and good, providing he told the girl about it so there could be some progress but no.

So to see this girl, Uzume...

This girl...

WAS SUCH A HAPPY SURPRISE!

Proof that the boy had a libido! And not only that, but they were going to be living together in the same complex! He sighed, both happy and disappointed. Disappointed that Ichigo couldn't at least tell Orihime as he was fond of the girl and that she at least deserved that much.

And happy that his boy was taking those first steps ahead and moving forward. He took a look into the kitchen and fought back a rare uncharacteristic moment of melancholy, wondering what Masaki would have said. Seeing Uzume near the poster looking at it he couldn't help but-

He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. 'I must be getting old if reminiscing causes me to miss *that*.' Standing next to the poster was indeed Uzume, photo book in hand and open, looking at one of the pictures and then the poster. Both Yuzu and Karin had followed her and were standing to her side, peering over to see which photo had caused her to get up.

He quietly approached all three from behind and looked over the girls shoulder.

"Is this his mother?" she asked, knowing he was close by.

Crossing his arms he drew in a large breath and smiled broadly, bringing those happy times to fore.

"Yes, she was."

"Was," Uzume said softly, a bit surprised.

"Her name was Masaki," he began, "And she was the mother to the biggest mama's boy in the world..."

Upstairs...

In his room, Ichigo looked at each of his friends.

"And that's pretty much how it went," he finished up.

It was silent as everyone took in his story, each lost in their own thoughts at the sheer magnitude of what he was implying and what the stakes were. A massive battle royal, using these... 'Sekirei' until one is left standing...

"I feel sick," Tatsuki muttered under her breath, a sentiment that the others shared.

Catching Ichigo's gaze and looking into his eyes Tatsuki continued. "All that is true, seriously?"

Ichigo nodded.

"You want me to believe in something so fucked up? That they play some sicko's game and have no choice in the matter should they die or not?" she exclaimed feeling angry. "And no one in the government's trying to stop this?"

"The way it sounds it's more like one massive cockfighting scheme," Chad murmured, remembering some of the things he had seen when he was younger back in Mexico. He grimaced a bit as the images of results of what some of those fights produced came to fore.

"It really is a sad thing," Orihime said, getting their attention. Not noticing their gaze she was lost in a storm of conflicting emotions. On one hand Kurosaki-kun had no intentions of finding a girlfriend at all, but circumstances came through in giving him something more. On the other hand from what they've been told so far this girl would never be separated from him short of death, no matter what Kurosaki-kun may feel for her.

Her stomach knotted in what that meant for herself...

"Do you need any help, Ichigo?" Chad inquired. From what Ichigo described of what these beings were capable of things could get messy real quick if the girl, Uzume, was overwhelmed. If he were there and Ichigo needed help...

"At this point we seem to be ok," Ichigo mentioned. "After that attack by those weird girls we haven't seen hide or hair of them. As for the rest, I'm not sure when these fights are supposed to start."

"But," Chad insisted.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll keep in touch regarding that," Ichigo promised.

"On the other hand it does make a twisted amount of sense," Uryu suddenly said, getting their attention. "MBI has had a great deal of strides of the last decade, with much of it being to buy much of the greater Tokyo area. As of a few days ago MBI now owns well over ninety percent of Eastern Tokyo."

All of their eyes widened at that.

"That's what I mean! Aren't they just some medicine company?" Tatsuki said.

"While it is true that they are a pharmaceutical company, they've patented not only a great deal of medication but much of the new technology and advanced treatments they've developed since they first arrived on the medical scene." He looked away, memories from long ago not making sense now starting to come to fore to find new answers.

"My father has a bit of love/hate relationship with them, and their name used to come up quite a bit when I was younger. Grandfather told me not to concentrate so much on it but it used to get very loud whenever he needed to 'privately' talk to someone." He then turned to Ichigo. "Your father's probably had some dealings with them in the past as well.

You don't recall anything of the sort?"

Ichigo looked away and concentrated. After a moment he shook his head.

"What I'm curious about is why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" Tatsuki exclaimed at him, redirecting her ire.

"Oh yeah, Tatsuki, what the hell was I supposed to say?" Ichigo growled back at her. "'Oh, by the way guys, while I was in Teito I got involved in some massive conspiracy scheme that involves a girl who says she's in love with me!'" he said semi mockingly. "It's embarrassing enough as it is!"

"It would have been better than keeping your mouth shut about it, that's for sure! With what we've all seen and went through it's not much of a stretch if it comes from you!" she retorted.

Ichigo opened his mouth and shut it, blowing out a frustrated breath through his nose at her point. Sighing, he looked at her. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded grudgingly. "It's definitely not how I saw myself starting college."

He took a breath in and blew it out audibly. "At this point I just gotta go forward and take it from there. I have school starting soon and I can't ignore that. I've worked too hard to let something like this screw it all up."

The others silently agreed with that.

"But," Orihime then piped up. "What about Uzume?"

"Uzume..." Ichigo repeated, looking away to scratch his head. "I...I still don't know what to totally make of it, but... she's a good girl. If it weren't for all this crap she'd fit right in with the rest of us, minus the afterlife stuff 'n all," he said and smirked.

"But...," Orihime prompted again, blushing a bit trying not to look into Ichigo's eyes. "But what do you feel about her, Kurosaki-kun?"

The others all turned to him, wondering and he turned red and stuttered for a bit. Growling he controlled himself and stared forward and thought about it. After a moment he finally spoke, "To be honest it... it still kind of freaks me out about what she says about us and our connection. That she loves me and will die to protect or die when I die. I mean, what the hell do you say to that?" he exclaimed, waving an arm for emphasis.

The others were silent, waiting for him to continue.

"If it weren't for the fact that she's proved to me what she's capable of not to mention the jackass of a president calling me himself I'd think she was nuts and would've ditched her a long time ago." He then gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't abandon her. She's been nothing but kind and supportive to me since we've met, and she's been a great friend. In that, I do like her. Sooner or later she's going to be fighting for her life against a hundred and seven others like her and people like me, and I'll be damned if I abandon her for that!" he proclaimed, eyes shining.

The others looked at him, seeing his conviction.

"While we all won't be in the same place, some of us won't be that far away if you need help," Uryu said while the others nodded. "You sure you don't want backup?"

Ichigo sighed again. "I appreciate the thought but its rather moot point right now. I haven't had any contact since meeting Uzume from Mr. MBI. Uzume doesn't know much else aside from the fighting itself and it's not like I can ask around without looking like I'm nuts. No schedules, no place or times. Nothing."

Uryu leaned his head back against the wall. "Its a fine mess you've found yourself in Kurosaki," he smirked. "No powers at all worth mentioning and here you are still making waves."

"Shut up, Uryu," Ichigo retorted.

"It doesn't matter," Orihime then said. "If you need help Kurosaki-kun, we'll help!" she emphasized, holding out her arm and pounding her fist into her chest, causing them to bounce. "Owieeee~," she then rubbed herself.

Tatsuki laughed and rubbed her friend's head. "Yeah, she's right about that."

Ichigo shook his head and looked at everyone before looking at Orihime last. "Thanks guys."

Orihime smiled back at him but she wondered still. He didn't give her a straight answer on the girl downstairs. A girl that, if she did survive (and Orihime actually hoped she would, being the girl that she is), would she really stay with Kurosaki-kun forever? What could she do against that?

Uzume blinked as she looked at the old photograph, lost in thought. The pictures she had come across earlier had drawn her in so deeply due to something she hadn't truly seen from her ashikabi.

A smile.

Not just any smile, but the kind that showed complete happiness and without a care in the world.

The kind she wanted to give to him.

All of those smiles were with a woman, a very beautiful one at that. When seen with the other photos it was clear that this was his mother, but why hadn't she seen her yet? Was she at work? Did she live elsewhere?

It was then that she had remembered the poster she came across in her initial impromptu sight-seeing bustle when she first came into the house. Sitting up and taking the photo book with her she hesitantly walked into the kitchen and compared the two and wondered.

And then Isshin had explained...

She caressed the photo of her young ashikabi and closed her eyes; her chest aching with the pain of knowing what Ichigo must have went through.

"Are you okay?" she heard.

"Hn," she looked up, seeing Yuzu looking at her in concern and Karin giving her an odd look.

"You're crying," Karin informed her.

"Huh," she blinked before wiping her eyes and finding that yes indeed a few tears had slipped. "Oh," she exclaimed, quickly rubbing and drying her eyes, hoping that they weren't red when she stopped.

"Sorry," she told them, not wanting them to get worked up. "I was just... I was just thinking how hard it was for him... for all of you."

Yuzu's face fell and nodded at that. "I still miss mommy," she said.

Karin looked away, lost in her own thoughts.

"She... she really was your world," she said, looking at a beach picture with all of them, surrounding Masaki. Ichigo could have been no older than 7 and the girls had to be around 2-3 years old in the picture, both her and Isshin holding one of them and Ichigo holding onto a sash that was tied to his mother's waist.

"He's... he's so different now..."

"We all are," Karin said, getting into the conversation.

"Sorry," Uzume said, unsure if she insulted them in some way.

"Listen," Karin said suddenly, looking at Uzume as if measuring her. "But, are you for real? Why do you care?"

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise. Uzume blinked at her.

"I care because I love him," Uzume replied simply.

Karin blinked and Yuzu went white.

"Lo-lo-love? Ich-Ichi-Ichi-nii?"

"No seriously," Karin retorted, almost irritated. "What are you after?"

"Nothing," Uzume replied, confused.

"No one says things like that unless they want something. If you do something to my brother I promise you...," Karin said, leaving the threat hanging. In front of Karin Yuzu nodded sharply, happy to be side-to-side with her sister on this.

Uzume blinked at them and smiled, realizing what they were doing and felt warm, knowing that Ichigo's family really loved him.

"I promise you," Uzume started holding a palm up. "I love your brother, and I will be with him until I die," she proclaimed, her voice becoming firm and her eyes vibrated with the honesty of her pledge.

Both sisters were taken aback, surprised in their own way. Yuzu was looking back and forth, processing what she just heard. Karin's eyes bored into Uzume's, looking for any deception to be had.

"Okay," Karin began hesitantly, "but if you do anything to my brother, I promise you I'll pay you back a hundred fold."

It was Uzume's turn to blink, hearing the steel in his sister's words.

"And that'll be nothing compared to what I'd do to her," a new voice popped up.

All three girls turned and found Tatsuki standing a few feet away from them. Behind her the group was slowly coming down the stairs, with Ichigo bringing up the rear.

Uzume looked at the new girl, the one who had shown the most hostility earlier and frowned. Was she a girlfriend? A girl who wanted to be his girlfriend?

"Ichigo told us everything," she said.

Uzume mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened and she paled slightly.

Tatsuki held up her hand, stopping both Uzume's thoughts and Karin's growing suspicions. "You check out so far, but we gotta talk with ya privately," she said thumbing towards the stairwell.

Both Karin and Yuzu got up to follow before Tatsuki looked at them. "Sorry, but we got *other* things to bring up."

Yuzu huffed but Karin's eyes widened. She had calmed a bit when Tatsuki had given an obvious all-clear signal, as it was an understatement that Tatsuki could be worse than her in wanting to keep threats to her friends and family away. For her to basically give a passing grade was a weight off her own chest, but for them to go up and bring up *that* stuff...

She felt her stomach drop at the thought of him getting involved in that hell again after all

he had been put through already. And from what she could sense, with no powers at all...

She watched as Uzume gave Tatsuki a weary look before setting the photo book down and following the others back upstairs and silently prayed for her brother's safety.

Outside once more...

"Dude... where's my car?," a dazed Yamada asked looking around.

Both were on a sidewalk...somewhere, he couldn't remember right now but there were bystanders were busy walking past them with some giving the two some strange looks before turning to hurry off.

Kurokawa looked to his partner and gave him a flat look, "I wanna know what happened to your pants."

"You don't know what happened to them?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"I don't think you wanna know."

Kurokawa sighed and rubbed his neck as he looked around and saw the sign on the closest building. Looking up it read as the Kurosaki Clinic, "Why are we even here man?"

Yamada paused and put a finger to his lips in thought, "Weren't we here to observe someone?"

"We were?" Kurokawa turned and looked at his partner curiously, "Who?"

"Damned if I know," he grunted. "But I do be thinking we need to get me some pants at least. I'm fucking freezing!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kurokawa nodded as they turned and walked away from the clinic. Kurokawa sighed. "I feel like we forgot something, and it's gonna get us in big trouble."

"Man, you worry too much. Now let get me some pants!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as the duo walked off as inconspicuously as they could, neither noticing a trail of oil fluid from a van parked halfway up a sidewalk down the road. Pocketing her kikouchikan, she turned and looked at a certain window at the Kurosaki clinic worriedly, "Just what have you gotten yourself involved with this time Ichigo?"

A ring from her side made Rukia's worried look be replaced with an irritated frown. Grabbing her phone, she sighed as she glanced at the device. 'Figures,' she thought as she re-pocketed the device. "Duty calls." she sighed as she shumpoed away from the Kurosaki house.

Back at the fort...

"It sounds too damn complicated if you ask me," Tatsuki muttered after listening to the first part of what being a Sekirei in this tournament meant. "All these pledges, noritos and other stuff... What's the deal with it? How hard is it just go over, kick their ass and be done with it?"

Uzume gave Tatsuki a glance, looking a bit unsure of the girl's comments. "I...well," she started, gulping and looking at Ichigo, trying to plead with her eyes that this was a potentially, scratch that, was, a bad idea. "I..I'm not sure about what I can say..."

"Tell 'em everything you can," Ichigo said, nodding to her and giving her a comforting look. "You can trust them. Believe me, they can take care of themselves."

Orihime saw the exchange and felt some of her spirit drop, noticing just how fast Ichigo had been able to do that to her. He had at times did that for herself as well, but it took a long, long time to do so.

Tatsuki noticed as well and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Uzume was still unsure, but relented and nodded to Ichigo. "If you say so, Ichigo," She then turned back to others. "Ichigo told you about us Sekirei and our need for an Ashikabi, right?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah," she bit out.

"Ok," she said, raising an eyebrow at her reply. "A norito is a special power which can be released by a sekirei but only after they have kissed their ashikabi, which will unlock that potential. Along with an incantation, the norito unleashed can and will be a big-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tatsuki interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at Tatsuki and Uzume raised another eyebrow at her, slightly miffed at being interrupted. "Yes"?

"Did you say a kiss"?

Tatsuki's open mouth closed as her reply was cut off from the side. At the wall, staring in surprised was Orihime.

"Yes," Uzume confirmed. "A kiss will let us use our norito."

"You're joking, right?" Tatsuki cut in again. "It kinda sounds a little too convenient if you ask me. Listen," Tatsuki said again, keeping Uzume from replying. "I get that you like Ichigo, we all do, but it sounds too stupid if you can't use your strongest powers if your...," Tatsuki trailed off, feeling like the next word tasted like molded pizza, "'master.'...," she finally spat out. "If your master isn't around to help."

"Hey I wouldn't lie about something like this," Uzume huffed as she gave Ichigo's oldest friends an irritated look.

"Yes I'm so sure," Tatsuki replied skeptically. "A mysteriously super powered girl who can only use her greatest abilities through the kiss of the person just for her? You'll forgive me if I don't think of that as an excuse to make out with some guy you think is hot." She crossed her arms as she returned Uzume's gaze.

"T-T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried.

"You got something against me?" Uzume asked almost challengingly.

"Not in particular," Tatsuki shrugged. "But your little 'game' involves someone who's like a brother to me. So you'll forgive me if I'm not just a bit protective of that doofus sitting next to you."

"Nice to know you care, babe." Ichigo snorted.

"Don't call me that, Berry-tan," Tatsuki growled.

"Well," Uryu interjected. "There is one way you could prove your story to all of us."

Ichigo turned to Uryu and gave the Quincy a hard glare, "Oh no."

"Come now, Kurosaki," Uryu was smirking as Ichigo continued to glare at him. "Unless her ability is dangerous to both friend or foe there's no reason she can't prove her tale true with a simple kiss."

Uzume turned back and grasped her Ashikabi's arm, "He's right Ichigo. Besides, you promised me one on the train, remember?"

Pause.

"You what?" Tatsuki choked out, too shocked to even growl at her longtime friend while Orihime stared at her long time love with clear surprise.

"Yeah, I did," Ichigo confirmed as a light blush crossed the bridge of his nose. "But that was under the condition of you not using your powers unless it was a life or death situation."

"This is a life or death situation," Uzume countered.

"No it's not!" Ichigo cried back. "Besides, I said I'd do it in private," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice, clearly enjoying his old rival's discomfort. "It's just a kiss isn't it? It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ichigo snapped his head to the side and glared at Uryu, well aware of the stares from Orihime and Tatsuki. "You be quiet you damn instigator."

"Ichigo," Chad then asked softly.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked warily.

"What did she mean by this being a 'life or death' situation?"

Ichigo's lips formed a thin line, wondering how to answer his friend's question.

"Ichigo?" Chad pressed after a moment.

"Remember how I said earlier about MBI threatening me if anything leaks? This kinda counts."

Tatsuki snorted, "Big deal. Some spooks in their big black suits gonna Little Cricket us or memorize us? They're welcome to try." She smirked as she made a fist, "I'd love the workout."

"It is a big deal!" Uzume cried out. "You have no idea just how *big* MBI is and what's coming!"

"And I'd tell 'em to bring it on!" Tatsuki responded. "C'mon can't you just say fuck this game and revolt or somethin'?"

"You really don't understand at all," Uzume trailed off sadly. "We're not normal, not human! We're as close as we can be, but we are not completely like you! MBI has their own dogs that they can send out! Sekirei like me! You'd never stand a chance! I don't want one of my Ashikabi's friends to get killed if I can help it!"

"Well," Uryu interrupted. "If you would show us your power, we might be able to at least get a slight inkling into what we're dealing with here."

Uzume took a breath and went silent for a moment, giving Ichigo a concerned look. Finally opening them she stepped forward and looked at them all before settling on Tatsuki. "Fine then. If only to prepare you, but if anyone asks you saw nothing."

Uryu nodded, standing straighter now, "Of course."

"Do you really have to kiss Ichigo though?," Tatsuki grumbled.

"If I am to be able to use my strongest attack, yes," she said before taking on a contemplative look. After a few seconds she said, "Let's try this for starters."

Tatsuki snorted once again, clearly annoyed at the situation but not saying much more on it. Uzume let out a sigh as she stood from Ichigo's bed, "Ichigo, can you stand for a second?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her before he looked down at his bed linens and nodded. "Oh I see, gotcha."

She smiled as he rose from his bed," Thanks. But y'know this would've been easier if you let me bring my-"

"Hell no," Ichigo cut her off suddenly. "No way. No how. That uniform is banned. Forever."

"But Ichigoooo," she moaned.

"No buts!" he commanded. "Those clothes are too dangerous! Just show 'em what you can do and get it over with."

"Uhh.." Tatsuki interrupted. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ichigo grunted. "Absolutely nothing."

"Right, whatever." Tatsuki snorted. "Let's just get this crap over with."

"Yea, yea" Uzume muttered. "Just don't be to surprised ok?"

Tatsuki let out an annoyed sound as Uzume turned her back to the short haired fighter. Instead looking at the bed of her ashikabi for a brief moment before closing her eyes in consecration. Tatsuki's eyebrow could only raise in slight curiosity as the sheets began to levitate slightly off of the former shinigami's bed.

It hovered about an inch from his bed for a moment before it levitated around Uzume's head and shoulders, obscuring her face. "Big whoop, you made a veil for yourself. So you got some telepathic powers?" The bed sheet then launched itself at her feet, wrapping around her ankles quicker than the martial artist could dodge. She let out a yelp in surprise as she quickly felt herself being lifted off the ground and being hung upside down. She let off a small glare at Uzume's backside, "Cute."

"Do you get the idea now?" Uzume asked, hoping this would pacify the short tempered girl.

"That you can't come up with a better reason to make out with my friend?" Tatsuki grunted. "Nope."

"Tatsuki, stop being so damn stubborn," Ichigo muttered. "Seriously, now's not the time to be picking fights."

"So how are you doing that?" Orihime cut in.

"This?" Uzume asked Orihime while pointing at the hanging Tatsuki. At Orihime's nod she answered, "This is my power."

"Your power's controlling sheets?" Tatsuki replied in a droll tone. "How terrifying."

"No," Uzume growled. "My power is basically a type of telekinesis. It's just easier to use fabric for my means to fight."

Uryu nodded in understanding, "Oh, I can see how it would work on someone like Arisawa-san. She's mostly a melee fighter, so she would be at a disadvantage fighting you because of your power."

"Please," Tatsuki snorted. "As if I couldn't break out of this."

Uzume smiled a little as she hardened some of the fabric and pressed it to Tatsuki's back, causing the others to stiffen a bit; Chad shifting his feet and Uryu's eyes narrowing. "Well that may be, but you do realize that if my Ashikabi asked me to, you'd be dead before you could even try right?"

Tatsuki just crossed her arm as she slightly swayed back and forth, looking downward to look up at Uzume. "And if I really wanted to, I'd bust your ass before you even could do something that stupid."

Uzume's smile faded at Tatsuki's defiant attitude, "What's with you? What the hell does it take for you to understand that this is serious?"

"I've had worse," Tatsuki answered. "I've seen worse. We all have," she stated. The last two years had been relatively quiet, but there had been a few adventures that she had taken part in. "Believe me when I tell you this. If you were half serious about it, there is no way in hell you could take me on right now."

"Tatsuki," Ichigo growled.

"Am I wrong Ichigo?" she snapped back at the ex-shinigami.

Ichigo snorted, "Is there a point to this hazing, Tatsuki?"

"Other than not close to what we've fac-," she stopped, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Turning she turned and saw Chad standing behind her, arm outstretched and resting on her shoulder as best it could at her angle. Silently the gentle giant shook his head before letting go and turning his gaze to Uzume. "What else can you do?" he asked.

Uzume blinked at Tatsuki's sudden silence before turning to the giant of a man, "What?"

"I'm curious as well," Uryu chimed in. "Would this be the extent of your abilities?"

Her lips pursed as she eyed Ichigo's friends, still puzzled by what Tatsuki was about to say before she shook her head and looked firmly at Uryu. "No this is not all I can do."

With those words, the bed sheets loosened their grip on Tatsuki's ankles. The martial artist barely had time to squeak out a sound of surprise before she was unceremoniously dropped on her back. She gave Uzume a small glare as she rubbed the small of her back, "Ow."

Uzume shrugged indifferently as the bed sheets wrinkled and curled in front of her and Ichigo, forming a large circle, "I can pretty much make any shape I need to be it for offense or defense. So long as it's not something elemental I can defend from most any attack."

"I see," Uryu paused in thought giving the sekirei an odd glance.

Uzume blinked as he continued to stare at her, "What?"

"Nothing..." Uryu began. "It's just... if your Ashikabi kissed you, would it just augment your abilities?"

"You really aren't gonna let this go are you, four eyes?" Ichigo growled.

"As amusing as it is to see you squirm over something trivial," Uryu smirked. "I do have reasons for asking these questions of your lady friend that does not revolve around you."

Ichigo was about to retort when caught the look in Uryu's eyes and stopped. His eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, Kurosaki, that's exactly it," Uryu confirmed, lifting a hand to his face to push his glasses back into place, catching the glare of the light in the lenses.

"Huh?" Uzume looked between her ashikabi and his friend confused. "What's it? What are you two talking about?"

With a bit of a grimace Ichigo turned to face Uzume. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said softly, knowing what he was feeling.

Uzume frowned slightly at her ashikabi's attitude but said nothing as she turned back to Uryu, "To answer your question, yes. By using my Norito, my abilities would all be augmented tremendously. But..."

"But?" Uryu asked.

"But I won't show you what I can do," she continued, giving the Quincy a hard gaze. "Even if you are Ichigo's friends, to show what I can do when I use my norito is asking too much for trouble. I don't want MBI to come knocking on Ichigo's door after we just got here."

"That's all fine and well," Uryu nodded in agreement at the sekirei. "All I need is for you to kiss your… Ashikabi," he smirked as Ichigo growled irritably at him. "That should suffice for my inquiry."

"Oh, that's fine then!" Uzume chirped.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Of course it is."

"Oh, buck up Ichigo," Uzume smiled seductively as she turned back to her ashikabi and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's for a good cause!"

Ichigo sighed and gave Uzume a slightly expectant look, "So long as you benefit right?"

He sighed again as she giggled. "Eh, whatever."

With that, Ichigo saw Uzume step forward to stand toe to toe with him and fought down the embarrassment and butterflies in his stomach that had been subsiding up to this moment. She was looking at him expectantly, half in concern and half in anticipation at what was to come. He nearly jumped when she reached up to place her hands on his shoulders being as nervous as he was, knowing that all eyes were upon him now.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and frowned, doing her best to resist the urge to tap her foot, not happy with the situation at all.

Chad watched, curious as to what kind of power would come forth with a kiss.

Uryu leaned back once more against the wall, arms crossed and doing his best not to smirk all the while as he waited to see how her spiritual power would change with this power up. The fact that Kurosaki was damn near freezing up was an all to welcome side benefit. As they drew closer he frowned, feeling what seemed to be a...tightening-no, an accumulation of power. It wasn't increasing, but it seemed to be... preparing?

How odd...

Orihime wanted to shout, to fall forward, to do something, anything, to stop what was coming and yet... The words would not come. As if what were happening were a train wreck she couldn't stop yet couldn't help but watch.

With that, Uzume tiptoed up, the anticipation on her face melting away to one of contentment, and it was all Orihime could do to not envy the girl.

It... It was all so unfair...

_"But at the rate you're taking Ichigo could get tired of waiting and find someone else."_

She shook her head at the memory. He hadn't left to find anybody, somebody had found him! It wasn't the same, was it?

There had to be something she could do...

And with that, lips met.

All eyes narrowed as each felt the rise in power as it focused on her back, a glowing crest hovering over the area below the back of her neck as bright wing shaped lights burst forth.

Uzume stood back, feeling the power roll through her as the wings subsided.

Uryu's eyes narrowed as he could feel the accumulated energy increase dramatically to permeate her being.

Tatsuki blinked; a bit surprised at how much of a show she got and felt the difference in power that had come with it and smirked. Stronger, yes, but...

Chad continued to watch, a bit surprised at what had come.

Orihime was thinking along similar lines, her hands at her mouth face red at the kiss and trying not to think how oddly beautiful it had been.

Uryu cupped his chin, mentally comparing and contrasting her power output from earlier.

Uzume smiled as she stepped away slightly from her ashikabi, licking her lips slightly as

Ichigo's blush deepened. "Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," Ichigo grunted as he shook his head. "You satisfied?" he shot at Uryu.

"I suppose," Uryu shrugged. "I think we can all agree that what Uzume-san has told us is true now. Correct?"

Tatsuki blinked as she felt Uryu's gaze on her, "What? What're you looking at me for?"

"Was that showing enough for you to ease on your disagreement with this situation?" Uryu asked calmly.

"Oh that," she grumbled. She shrugged as she gave Uzume a cool gaze, "I suppose I can believe that she's honest about her power for now."

Uzume blinked and frowned at Tatsuki, "What do you mean for now?"

"Now, now," Orihime began. She smiled softly as she waved her hands in a warding gesture as she moved in between the two girls. "There's no need for that. There still some things we need to ask her."

Uzume raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Oh? What else do you need to know?"

"Ah well..." she hesitated putting a finger to her lips in thought. "Umm... How did you reveal your powers to Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo blinked before he groaned slightly. "Oh... there's a story in and of it's self."

"Well it's not like we got things to do today," Tatsuki mentioned.

"Not much to say," Ichigo shrugged. "It was about a week after I met Uzume..."

Three Months Ago...

"So, where are we going on our date?" Ichigo asked Uzume as they walked the cold streets of Teito. The sekirei was clutching his arm and had a content look on her face as they waded through the busy streets. He smirked slightly as Uzume was doing her best to keep from bouncing with excitement, "You seem to be so sure of this place and all."

She grinned at him. "Kagari and I used to have some fun here before he got tangled up with other things."

Ichigo's smirk turned into a small frown, "This isn't something dirty is it? I'm not legal yet y'kno."

She giggled as she clutched him tighter and looked up at him. "No, but if it's dirty you want we can go elsewhere," she said with no small amount of hope.

He blushed at her teasing while giving her a flat look, "Does your mind live in the gutter or something?"

"Only when you're involved," she told him, wanting to give him a kiss but knowing she couldn't due to being out in public.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" he asked with a deadpan tone.

"Hey baaaaaaaaaaaaaby," an arrogant voice suddenly interrupted, "How's about you in dump that kid and hang with a real man for a drink or two?"

Ichigo turned to the voice, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing. The two random men were the epitome of guys who exist solely to get their asses kicked by some hero or bad ass character to look cool. They were well muscular men, with olive colored skin and greasy clothes. One dude had a pompadour, confusing his looks with some old bancho kid. The other had his hair slicked back and was still wearing sunglasses well after the sun had set.

"No thanks, I've already got more than enough man here with me," Uzume responded coldly as she turned to look at a pair of tall, well-muscled men.

"Come on, why be with a boy, when you can be with a man?" the second man chimed in, "We're a lot better than this little wimp."

Ichigo snickered humorously for a while before he responded, "Oh man, they even have those sad ass lines faceless thugs say before they get beat down."

"The fuck'd you say?" the one man with a pompadour growled. "You wanna piece of this ya little shit?"

"Hah, I shit little fucks like you before breakfast," Ichigo grinned. "I'ma do you a favor. I'm gonna let you walk away and be some other cliché dude's intro ass kicking. Go on," he made a shooing motion with his hands. "Beat it, I'm busy."

"Oh yeah little fucker?" sunglasses man growled, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"Good lord, get better material," Ichigo growled, his eyes hardening now. "Last chance, dipshit. Back away."

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do to me little bitch?" he taunted.

"Ya know boy," Pompadour man said through narrowed eyes, "I was gonna let you off easy, show ya girl there what a real man's like. But now I'm gonna put yer ass in the hospital!"

"For the love of god, I'm begging you to get better lines." Ichigo palmed his face and let off an annoyed groan before his hand slipped from his face. Giving the horny hoods an annoyed glare, he moved his head back and forth sideways, cracking his neck and preparing to give these mooks the ass whopping they were created for when Uzume stepped in front of him. "Uzume?"

She turned and gave him a flirtatious wink, "Why don't you let me handle this Ichigo?"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Besides, you should know what I can do. Now's as good a time as any."

"The fuck ya little shit?" Sunglasses man shot off, "You gon' let the girl fight for ya?"

"Hey beat it hot stuff," Pompadour man grinned lecherously at Uzume. "I don't wanna have to dent that hot little ass of yours. I still wanna introduce you ta my little snake."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh. My. Fucking. God. I should kick your asses on principal now."

"I got this Ichigo." Uzume walked slowly towards the living clichés, a confidant grin on her face. "You little boys aren't even worth my time, much less my man's time. This isn't even gonna take two seconds."

"Arrogant little bitch," Sunglasses man growled and took a stance. "You asked for this!"

"Be easy on her man," Pompadour man warned his brother cliché. "I still got plans for that sweet ass."

Uzume's grin just grew Ichigo noticed pieces of thread gathering behind Uzume's head.

Back to the present...

"And after that, she basically ripped the clothes off those losers and tied them up by their ankles to a fire escape." He let off a chuckle as he finished the tale. "Man, it was cold that night."

"That's what they said," Uzume giggled.

"Well you were pointing at their junk and calling it 'cute,'" Ichigo responded.

"I'm surprised you just let her fight for you Kurosaki," Uryu spoke up. He adjusted his glasses slightly and smirked at the eldest Kurosaki heir, "I never would have thought you

would allow another to fight your battles for you."

Ichigo snorted, "Well Ishida, these guys were so sad that if I did fight'em I'd would've been arrested for beating on the weak or something. Besides, I lifted a finger anyway, Uzume just put it down."

"Oh?" Uryu asked. "So you're a henpecked husband already?"

"What was that?" Ichigo growled back.

Uzume nodded at Uryu, "Yeah, he is. I got him on a leash."

"Ok first off," he pointed as Uryu, "You shut up and you," He pointed at Uzume, "Bite me."

"Maybe later when you're in a better mood," she responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Tatsuki growled as she cut in. "This is cute and all, but you still ain't answered all my questions." She turned to Uzume and pointed at Ichigo, "Why him?"

"Because I'm bonded to him," Uzume responded mater of factually.

"Yeah I get that," Tatsuki responded. "But why him of all people? Why not someone else?"

"What Tatsuki-chan means is," Orihime cut in. "How do you know that Kurosaki-kun is the one for you?"

"Because...my body and heart knew before I did," Uzume responded, blinking at the sudden stare from the girl.

"That still doesn't explain everything!" Tatsuki cried out exasperated.

"It's simple," Uzume continued. "When he came to my aid my body... my body reacted, and my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest." She blushed lightly as she continued, "The more he tried to help me, the stronger my body reacted. You see... we Sekirei... when we find our destined Ashikabi or the Ashikabi best suited for us our bodies react like that."

"And an ashikabi is required to allow a sekirei's true powers and abilities to be used against other sekirei," Uryu commented.

Uzume nodded towards the boy.

"But why?" Orihime asked. "Why in the world would you fight your fellow Sekirei?"

Uzume smiled softly "Because... because the winner of the Sekirei battle will be allowed to be with his or her Ashikabi forever." She looked at Ichigo fondly and her smile grew, "Isn't he worth protecting?"

"That's debatable," Tatsuki whispered dryly.

"Love you too, Tat-chan," Ichigo sarcastically replied back.

Tatsuki stuck her tongue out at him as Orihime continued to look at Uzume with a concerned expression. "And... and what happens when you fight these other sekirei?"

Uzume turned her face away, refusing to look the other girl in the eyes. For several moments she was silent and still, as if resolving some internal struggle.

"Uzume-chan?" Orihime pressed, looking concerned at the Sekirei's pained look.

Ichigo sighed as he placed a hand on Uzume's shoulder, causing a slight pang of envy to course through Orihime's heart once more. "Uzume," Ichigo sighed. "The sooner you get it out, the quicker we can talk about something else."

She sighed as she placed a hand atop of Ichigo's. "Right," she whispered, giving Ichigo a small smile before turning back to Orihime. "Sorry... I just... I just don't like talking about this part."

"I'm sorry if I-," Orihime began before she was cut off by Uzume raising a hand to her.

"No need for that." She smiled softly. "It would come out anyway I guess." She gave a very heavy sigh, and then swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "When a sekirei battle ends, the loser is one who loses their crest," she explained.

"And what's so bad about that? Does it come back later for a rematch?" Tatsuki asked.

Uzume shot Tatsuki a hard look. "No," she said, holding the other girl's gaze. "There are no rematches." She held her arms to herself, feeling a chill. "When a sekirei loses her crests, it's for good." She closed her eyes. "With that, MBI will pick up the body, and the sekirei will forever be parted from their ashikabi."

Tatsuki frowned at Uzume's words. "So you mean... you guys really do fight to the death? And this MBI group sponsors this bullshit?"

Ichigo was frowning as well, "That bit's news to me, Uzume. I thought you would only die if and when I did."

Uzume nodded, "That's true too. It's just that..." Her eyes began to moisten, wanting very much to rest her head against Ichigo's chest and let his comforting, reassuring heartbeat lull her back into a secure mind frame. "It's not exactly the best form of dinner talk, y'know?"

"Still you should have told me," Ichigo retorted. "The more I hear about this game the less I like it."

"I know," Uzume said. "And it's because of that is why I'll fight hard enough to never lose."

"Do you have to fight?" Orihime asked, her own tears threading to burst from her eyes.

"Isn't there any way you can get out of this?"

Uzume gave the girl a wan smile at her thoughtfulness but shook her head. "If there was,

I'd like to know it. The thought of being separated from Ichigo is a bit too much at times,

and that's nothing to say about the others."

"Still..." Orihime continued, twin trails of tears streaming down her face. "To have to fight

your own people... to be forced away from someone you love..."

A few tears escaped Uzume's eyes as well. "I know..."

A heavy silence settled over the room before a ringing cell phone brought everyone's attention to its owner. Tatsuki blushed as she let out an embarrassed laugh before she answered the phone, "Sorry." she muttered before she brought the receiver to her lips, "Hello?"

Her face fell after a moment, "Oh, hi dad." She groaned after a moment, irritably pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, I am not over at Ichigo's house," she lied. "And even if I was why do you care?"

Another pause from Tatsuki as the assembled group stared at her, "You know... you really have perfect timing dad," she muttered under her breath. "Eh? What do you mean crybaby detector? Look does this call have a point or what?"

One more pause as her father spoke to her. She sighed, "Ah ok. Yeah, yeah I'll see if Orihime wants to come over too. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Bye."

"And what did your dad want, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"He said mama had dinner almost done and wanted to invite you over." She looked at Ichigo and smirked, "He says hi to you by the way."

"Yes, I bet he does," Ichigo groaned, causing Uzume to blink in slight confusion.

"It's just as well," Uryu sighed as he looked at his watch. "It's getting late."

Chad nodded, "I have practice tonight."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "This close to graduation?"

Chad nodded, "We have a show coming up soon."

"Huh," Ichigo said. "I did not know that."

"You're in a band?" Uzume asked. When Chad nodded she turned back to Ichigo, "We have to go to their show Ichigo!"

"Sure," Ichigo nodded. "Let me know when it is ok?"

Chad nodded as Uryu pushed himself off the wall, "I got patrol tonight."

Tatsuki nodded, "And we got dinner with the doofus." She sighed and turned to Ichigo, "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Peachy," Ichigo answered. "I got my own idiot to handle."

"Really?" Uzume asked. "Who?"

Tatsuki blinked and pointed out the door, "You mean she doesn't know?"

"He's up to something," Ichigo shrugged.

"Who is?" Uzume asked again.

"You'll see." Ichigo answered.

"Heh, have fun with that then," Tatsuki turned to Uzume and gave her a hard look, "We'll talk again. I still got some questions."

"Fine with me," Uzume answered as she returned her look. "You know where to find me."

"That I do," Tatsuki nodded. "Later."

Orihime bowed slightly to the pair, "It was nice to meet you Uzume-chan."

"Likewise," Uzume nodded. "See ya."

Orihime nodded as she rose from her bow, quickly following Tatsuki out of the former shinigami's room. Ichigo sighed as he stood up and cracked his neck. "Well, better go see if dinner's on yet."

"Ichigo."

The eldest Kurosaki paused at the door as he heard his sekirei's voice, "Yeah Uzume?"

"Are you absolutely sure it was wise to tell your friends all about the game?"

Ichigo sighed as he ran his hands through his head, "Uzume... you trust me right?"

"Always," she quickly replied.

"Then trust me when I say it'll be fine." Ichigo responded. "Believe me, if MBI tried something with them they'd be up shit creek without a paddle."

She sighed, "If you say so." She paused, "One more thing."

He nodded, "Yeah?"

"You and Tatsuki keep saying you've seen worse than the Sekirei game." She paused for a moment before continuing, "What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo sighed and turned away from her, his grip on the door frame tightening slightly. "You'll know when I think you're ready to know. No sooner, no later."

"When I'm ready?" Uzume asked as Ichigo left his room and headed downstairs. "What the heck does that mean?"

Several minutes later, outside the home the young comrades in arms walked quietly down the sidewalk, the sun already under the horizon. "Well that was pretty informative," Uryu said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the group as they had left the Kurosaki home.

"I'll say," Tatsuki nodded. "Found out if Ichigo isn't under twenty four hour surveillance he'll find a way to get himself into some deep shit."

"That's true enough," Uryu agreed. "But I was more talking about the girl."

"Mmn," Chad muttered in agreement. "She's light on her feet."

"Heh," Tatsuki quipped. "Were you paying more attention than what you were supposed to, Sado?"

Chad rose an eyebrow at her question, but said nothing.

"You might want to be careful Arisawa-san," Uryu commented. "With the way you were talking to Uzume, one would think that you were jealous of her."

"Oh, come off it! You didn't buy all that mumbo jumbo about her and her connection with Ichigo did you?," she sniped.

"Well, you can sense spiritual pressure, right?" Uryu quipped back.

That shut her up, as she turned to glare at the passing ground in front of her.

"Regardless of whether or not her story is true, there is some sort of bond between Kurosaki and that girl." Uryu continued. "When they kissed, her spiritual pressure rose

quite a good deal. Still..." He frowned in though, "Still... there's something I just can't put my finger on."

Tatsuki snorted, "Whatever you say."

"Y'know little miss matchmaker," Uryu smirked at her. "If you could keep your own goal of putting Kurosaki and Inoue-san together aside for more than five seconds, you might have learned something."

"Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, please calm down," Orihime pleaded, blushing hard at being brought into focus as well as having her own suspicions confirmed.

"Whaddya mean learned something?," Tatsuki growled.

"I mean you would have been educated," Uryu deadpanned. "What else would I mean?"

"Well forgive me for being angry at letting misses mcbigtits barging into our lives and possibly screwing things up for Ichigo."

"You say that like Kurosaki had a choice in the matter," Uryu retorted.

"He got involved with trying to help her. No more, no less," Chad remarked.

With that Tatsuki stewed again, knowing how Ichigo was.

"Honestly Arisawa-san," Uryu continued. "How could you let your anger override your thinking? Especially since you seemed to believe Kurosaki's tale."

"Please stop fighting," Orihime pleaded again, and all three of them turned to her. Seeing everyone look at her she looked away, suddenly not wanting to be looked at. "Kurosaki-kun helped her, and what happened...can't be changed," she finished, sagging slightly.

Tatsuki groaned, "So you're just gonna give up like that Orihime?"

Orihime looked back up to find Tatsuki staring at her with a bit of sympathy and expectation. "I... I...," she started and then sagged again. "I don't know," she finally said, her voice quiet. "Kurosaki-kun never made a decision, it just happened. She...she reacted she said, and it shows Kurosaki-kun was the best one for her..."

"So you believe her crock too?" Tatsuki asked as she raked a hand through her hair irritably. Uryu coughed into his hand at that and Tatsuki growled. "Ok fine," she muttered. "So even if there's a sliver of truth to the tale, are you just gonna let Ichigo go without at least telling him how you feel?"

"I... I don't know what to do, Tatsuki-chan. Whatever happens they'll be together. She's connected with him."

"Y'know," Tatsuki began, reaching out to take both of Orihime's shoulders to pat them before squeezing them. "I love ya Orihime, but it's that... that indecisiveness that can really get on my nerves every now and again." She sighed, "And if her story is true... just what would you do if that girl doesn't happen to win?"

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime gasped, aghast once more at being reminded of that little quirk.

"I don't want the little interloper to die or anything," Tatsuki quickly added, letting go of her friend. "I'm just saying... if she's telling the truth it's a possible outcome."

"It's...it's just not right..."

"Huh?" Tatsuki blinked.

"To be sent out and find the one for you to love, and only to have a slim chance to win. And even if you do, all the other ones who'll leave people behind..."

Tatsuki sighed, "Damnit Ichigo... what a fine mess you got us all involved with again."

"You think so too, eh?"

The group blinked at the new voice. "Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Hello," Rukia casually waved to the group as she approached and gave a wry smirk towards the Quincy, "Ishida."

"Kuchiki-san," he calmly replied.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime greeted, and Tatsuki and Chad nodded at her.

"Hi Orihime," Rukia greeted back. "Everything go ok with Ichigo?"

"If 'ok' is the word, then yeah," Tatsuki mumbled out.

"Good, good. Did he say anything about problems or whatnot?" she queried.

"Yeah," Tatsuki sighed. "Although I'm still the only one taking it with a grain of salt it seems. Wait," Tatsuki then said, her eyes scrunching up. "How did you know?"

Rukia sighed, the motion getting everyone's attention. "Well..."

"You gotta be shittin' me..." Tatsuki muttered.

"I see no reason Rukia would have to lie to us," Uryu commented. "So can you accept that Uzume-san was telling us the truth now?"

Tatsuki clenched her fists. "Dammit all... And he has to be in a place where we all can't get to him in any sort of time."

Uryu nodded in agreement, "Inoue-san and I will be attending college in Chiyoda, so we'll be the closest ones to his area if he needs help."

Tatsuki raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "Wait, you're not rooming there last I heard, as you were crazy enough to commute the whole way from here to there."

"And I still will," Uryu stated. "However at least with someone competent here I won't be needed as much," he said, eyeing Rukia.

"Don't remind me," Rukia growled. "At the rate that old clown's going, he's going to need remedial classes for his remedial classes."

"Is he really that bad?" Orihime asked.

"I really... *REALLY* don't want to talk about it Orihime," Rukia muttered. "So... can you all tell me about this mystery girl that Ichigo met?"

"She has a form a strength and energy, similar to ours but with different feel to it, almost alien...," Uryu supplied in contemplation.

"Maybe not quite on par with us, but powerful in her own right," Chad added.

"Clingy, tits like… like lieutenant whatshername," Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime chided and turned to Rukia. "She's nice... and... she's in love with Kurosaki-kun," she said, her face downing again at the reminder.

"In love with him?" Rukia gasped. "I thought they were rather close..." she muttered. "But to think they were that close..."

"She," Tatsuki emphasized, "might be in love with him, with that connection thingy of hers. The important *thing*," she emphasized looking pointedly at Orihime, "Is what he is feeling."

"Ichigo... in love? But... that's not… is it?" Rukia mumbled.

Tatsuki sighed and turned back to Uryu, remembering what he mentioned a moment ago. "You realize, you *will* be pulling double duty?" she asked, her arms crossing.

"Excuse me?"

Tatsuki's eyes flickered to Orihime.

"What," she asked confused.

"Ah," Uryu then said in understanding.

"What?" Orihime repeated.

"Though a part of me is appalled that you thought I wouldn't have already taken that into account," he said.

"Yeah well," Tatsuki muttered. "It's not like I won't be able to commute as much as you will."

"What are you two talking about?" Orihime insisted.

"Nothing," Tatsuki sighed as she grabbed Orihime's arm. "Still... this is still hard to swallow, even with Rukia's word kind of verifying things even more."

"All it means is that we can't let these corporate goons in on what we all are capable of,"

Uryu responded. "We still have that as an ace just in case."

"Heh, no doubt about that," Tatsuki smirked, smacking a hand into a palm in front of her.

"So when are we going to tell Kurosaki-kun about this?" Orihime asked.

"Whenever I get a sec," Tatsuki answered. "If those goons are as clueless as Rukia left them, we don't have much to worry about right now."

"If they show up again, we can probably keep them occupied long enough to keep Ichigo from worrying about it," Chad mentioned.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Yep. You just know how he'll react if he finds out."

"Ok," Orihime nodded. "Then there's just one more matter to take care of." Orihime turned to Tatsuki, "You need to apologize to Uzume-chan."

"For what?" Tatsuki asked.

"You know what Tatsuki-chan," Orihime frowned.

She sighed in response, "Fine... on one condition," she said holding out a hand and a finger up.

"And that is?"

"You tell Ichigo about what you feel."

"T-T-T-Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime blushed.

"Don't let that girl win without a fight!" she shouted after Orihime's sputtering.

"I still fail to see how this will properly make up for you being kind of a jerk to that girl," Uryu muttered.

"If I have to make growing pains so will she," Tatsuki muttered, motioning to the still blushing Orihime.

"Fine."

Tatsuki blinked and looked at Orihime, "Huh?"

"I said fine," Orihime repeated. "I'll... I'll tell Kurosaki-kun how I feel about him." She gave a soft glare at Tatsuki, "So you be sure to apologize to Uzume-chan as soon as you can!"

Tatsuki smirked back at her. "You're on."

"Well now that that's all settled," Uryu sighed. "Shall we be going?"

"Yeah, don't want to keep dad waiting," Tatsuki grimaced.

"Oh don't be like that Tatsuki-chan!," Orihime chirped. "Your dad's a fun guy!"

"You say that because you don't live with him." Tatsuki retorted. "Then again you two do get along like you're his kid," she mumbled.

Chad nodded in agreement, remembering his own encounter with the Arisawa head before he looked down at his watch. "I gotta go or I'll be late."

"Well don't let us keep you Chad," Tatsuki replied as she waived at the towering figure. "See ya."

The young man nodded as he turned and walked away, leaving Uryu and just the girls. "I trust you all can make it to Arisawa-san's place?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tatsuki waved. "Just go ahead and get ready for tomorrow."

"You as well," Uryu smirked. "I can't particularly wait for your apology speech to Uzume-san tomorrow."

"We'll see," Tatsuki said, looking over her shoulder at Orihime. She smirked. "Hell I'll say I look forward to it if it all goes down to plan."

"Well... the best laid plans and all that...," Uryu trailed off.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"We'll see," Uryu replied. "Well then, if you all will excuse me," and with that, the Quincy made his exit turning left at the corner, leaving a trio of girls on the sidewalk, although only two of them could be seen with the naked eye.

Tatsuki sighed as she watched Uryu's retreating figure. "Well, shall we get this over with?" she asked Orihime.

"Yea," Orihime confirmed, smiling a bit and moving alongside Tatsuki.

Bidding the two goodbye Rukia turned to the fading Quincy and shunpo'd next to him.

"Looks like I get a head start tonight," she quipped as she slowed down to walk alongside him.

"See if you can keep up shinigami," Uryu smirked. "I don't intend to lose to any of you again, you know."

She smiled back at him. "We'll see," she said before disappearing. Seeing her speed off Uryu brought a hand to his face and pushed his glasses back into place. Taking a quick look around and finding and sensing no one he himself disappeared using Hirenkyaku.

High above Rukia felt Uryu's spiritual pressure flicker off as he moved towards his home and as she turned her gaze to the city her thoughts resettled on what she had heard and seen. Ichigo warranting enough problems to be tailed and spied upon. A girl who the others say is in love with him, and from what she remembered from the other night might hold more of a chance at being reciprocated.

She shook her head.

"Ichigo... in love?" she murmured softly before snorting at the very thought. She sighed as she turned her gaze back to Katakura's skyline as a thought crossed her mind. When the hell did things get so complicated?

Later on...

"Itadakimasu!"

With that, the Kurosaki patriarch- still clad in a robe, his children and Uzume pulled apart their chopsticks and began to eat.

With the commotion of Ichigo's friends being over, him bringing Uzume over and the bustle that followed in their wake, there hadn't been enough time to get to the planned meal that Yuzu had thought, though truth be told; Yuzu had simply lost a lot of the motivation to get started as she watched much of the byplay earlier.

Several minutes had passed, each lost in their bowl and the sounds of clicking, slurping and drinking filled the kitchen.

"So, Uzume-chan," Isshin began after swallowing his portion. "How is it that you met my boy?"

Uzume paused in her picking up her noodles and looked at Isshin before blushing. "He helped me when I was being attacked."

"Attacked?" Isshin gasped, his mouth low.

Ichigo chewed slowly, giving his father a level stare. 'Don't ham it up old goat,' his eyes conveyed.

Completely ignoring Ichigo, Isshin pressed on. "Was it a mugging? Or was it... something worse?," he asked, concern entering his voice.

Uzume turned away slightly. "It would have been worse," she said softly, the thought of being knocked out of the game as she met her ashikabi troubling her.

Isshin though took it another way. "My god," he whispered. "Well, boy it's a good thing you remembered all I taught you about women isn't it?"

Ichigo slurped at the bowl he had brought to his face. He lowered it slightly, allowing his eyes to lock onto his fathers and tipped it forward so the soup wouldn't drip out as he kept it near his mouth. "What things, dad?"

"The important things of course!" he grinned at his son. "To always be a gentleman, that they're always right even when they're wrong, to protect them from danger at all times. You know, things a man needs to know!"

Ichigo stared at his father for a moment before turning away and tipping the bowl back to his mouth to slurp at the rest of its contents.

He turned back to Uzume and smiled, "So Uzume-chan, what happened after my dependable son saved you?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "Did he propose to you?"

Uzume blushed and sighed. "I rewarded him with a kiss." Yuzu began to choke a bit as bits of the noodle soup spit forward and down her chin. Karin without taking her eyes off her food started to pat her on the back with her free hand.

"OH!" Isshin chirped. "Yes, that how these kind of relationships usually start." He nodded to himself, "And? Was that when you two stared to date?" He sighed, "Or did something else get in your way?"

Uzume laughed, "Well I suppose you could say that was when we started going out. We went on a date the next week."

"Hoh," Karin said. "We all thought Ichigo was checking out apartments on those weekends." With that Yuzu made another connection and gasped, choking again as the noodles weren't completely down her throat. She coughed as Karin once more reached over to rub her back.

"That's 'cause I was," Ichigo interjected.

"Really, Ichi-nii," Karin drawled, taking anther sip of the soup as Yuzu calmed down. "Every week you were gone for more than a day, so forgive me if it sounds a bit suspicious."

"Oh he really did go apartment hunting on the weekends," Uzume spoke up in defense of her ashikabi. "He just always seemed to make time to visit me and stay the night at my place."

Yuzu's eyes bulged out of her head almost did a spit take at this bit of news.

Ichigo himself almost chocked on what was left of his broth at his Sekirei's words, "U-U-UZUME!" he cried out as his face flushed crimson red.

"Well, it's true." She muttered as she was blushing herself in response.

"My, so you two kids have already slept together?" Isshin asked as he looked at the blushing pair in surprise.

"In... in a matter of speaking," Ichigo muttered.

At his words, Yuzu turned pale white and passed out in her chair. Karin didn't fare much better as her own eyes bulged out of her head and stared in stunned silence at her elder brother. Isshin simply rose an eyebrow as he looked at the couple sitting before him, "My, my, my, I knew the young people moved faster than I did in my day... but on the first night..?"

Ichigo let out an irritated groan, "First off get your minds out of the gutter. All of you." He growled the last bit out as he glared around the table to emphasize his words. "I slept in a vacant room, Uzume just snuck in there that night."

"Oh... so you were awake?" Uzume asked.

"You woke me," Ichigo answered.

"And you still did nothing to her," Isshin asked.

"Of course not," Ichigo snorted. "I barely knew her at the time. Besides, her landlady frowns on that sort of thing."

Yuzu's color returned as she returned to the land of the living. Isshin, meanwhile, shook his head sadly. "Oh, my son... there is no need to use others as excuses for your own shyness.

"Yeah whatever," Ichigo flatly responded.

Isshin sighed and turned to Uzume, "I must humbly apologize to you Uzume-chan." Uzume blinked in confusion as he continued, "My boy's a good one, but he does tend to test the patience of people. As his father, I feel I should apologize for any headaches he's given."

Ichigo gave his father a glare while Uzume simply giggled at Isshin's words. "There's no need for that. Besides," She paused, and Ichigo blinked as Uzume grasped his hand under the table. He turned to her, and their eyes locked, the swell of emotion in her gaze held his own on her. "I think he's worth it."

Yuzu's shock gave way to rage, and she angrily glared at Uzume as if she could command a myriad of daggers to spontaneously stab the clearly evil woman who had her Ichi-nii enslaved. Isshin simply chuckled at the pair. "Well now… I never thought I would say this so soon... but you have gone and found a woman too good for you Ichigo."

Ichigo broke his gaze with Uzume to glare at his father. He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it quickly as he realized that he had noting to really respond to that. Isshin laughed once more as he rose from his seat, "Look, even Ichigo is speechless at your devotion!" He patted Uzume on the shoulder, and smiled warmly at the Sekirei as she looked up to him, "This clearly is a mandate from heaven that I cannot ignore."

"What." Ichigo and Karin responded flatly together. Unseen by all, Yuzu's glare only intensified.

Isshin nodded, "Yes, this girl was sent by the heavens themselves to you Ichigo. And as such, it is my duty as the head of the Kurosaki clan to recognize such an event as humbly as I can." Ichigo was rubbing his face irritably as his father continued, "Yes, such a magnanimous event can only be overseen by a man as humble as I. To welcome Uzume-chan as our fourth Kurosaki daughter!"

"Daughter?" Uzume blinked before a smile slowly began to blossom upon her face, "Does... does that mean...?"

"Of course," Isshin continued. "Given the nature of your relationship with my son, I can't really consider you an adopted daughter." He then gave her a thumbs up in approval, "So I suppose I'll just have to consider you a daughter-in-law instead!"

Yuzu's hand clenched into a fist, snapping her chopsticks into pieces at her father's declaration. "W-W-W-W-W-W-What did he say?" she quietly screeched in shock.

"Oh boy," Karin groaned. "Here we go..."

Uzume blinked, her eyes watering at Isshin's declaration. "I... I don't..."

Before she could finish, Isshin released his grip from her shoulder and made a quick dash to Masaki's poster, "MASAKI!" he cried as he hugged and nuzzled the wall. "MASAKI! THE FOURTH DAUGHTER HAS FINALY ARRIVED! OUR BOY'S FINALY GONNA MAKE US GRANDPARENTS! NOW COMES THE DIVINE JUSTICE FOR THE HELL HE UNLEASED ON US AS A BABY!"

Uzume turned to Ichigo, tears beginning to fall. Ichigo looked from his father to her, everything happening as if he were watching a train wreck he couldn't stop but couldn't help but look.

"Uzume-chan."

Ichigo jumped slightly as Isshin now stood between him and Uzume, kneeling in front of the sekirei. 'When did he..?' he thought.

"There's no need for those tears," he began as he clasped her hands together. "Accepting you as the chosen one for my terminally shy son is the mandate of the gods. I was simply doing their bidding. Now then," he smiled at the girl who was sniffing softly. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

She nodded and Isshin's grip tighten slightly, "From now on can you call me papa?"

"Pa...papa?" she breathed, her eyes shining brighter. "Papa!" she cried, moving forward to hug the older man.

"..." Went Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin.

After a moment Uzume released Isshin and turned to Ichigo. "I really, really like him!" she proclaimed.

"..What?" Ichigo responded. "What do you mean you like him?"

"How can you not?" she asked, surprised. Turning back to Isshin, she grasped his hands. "Papa, I promise you. I'll never leave him!"

"Oh... oh Uzume-chan!" Isshin cried as twin streams of tears flowed down his face. "You bring your papa such unbridled joy!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Karin muttered.

"A witch... she's a witch!" Yuzu muttered.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So this is what hell's like."

And thus, the Kurosaki clan grew one member larger.

Meanwhile... somewhere in the capital...

The moon hung brightly over a ward within the darkened capital of Teito, her pristine white light bathing this city in a luminescent glow. It was dimmed only by the countless street lights and ever-running businesses that served to add the district's growing reputation as a crown jewel of innovation not just to Japan, but the world at large. With a contented sigh, many of the citizens of this growing ward of Tokyo hustled and bustled throughout her streets, for some as their daily grind in life was coming to a close for this day. For other, seedier characters, their night was just beginning.

So concerned with their own routines and grinds, many would be forgiven for missing a ghostly apparition briefly appearing on the moon's silvery surface. As quick as the apparition appeared it faded, leaving the people below all in the proverbial dark. The apparition glided silently atop the roofs of the city's tallest buildings, not an apparition, but seemingly something out of a dark comic book. The figure was decked in black from the mask that partially covered his mouth and nose, to the long black trench coat and matching gloves. The only thing that could be made out on the person as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly was his silver locks, darker than the moon's own surface.

As if he was a child of the moon himself.

He paused as he landed atop another building, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt a presence behind him. Thought ran lightning quick through his mind as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and the night breeze carried the faint scent of perfume to his nose. Turning, he sighed audibly as he faced his stalker.

"Found you, Homura," The woman before him smirked as her arms crossed as pride radiated from her very essence. Her long blond hair fluttered in the breeze as her cool blue eyes locked onto his steely gray orbs. She wore a large black overcoat that flared out like an ankle length dress, wrapped at the chest but no chest covering. And underneath the coat she wore a dress that was a white one piece ending high at the thigh. Beige thigh high boots that were held by a thigh belt tied just a bit below where her skirt ends completed her outfit.

Homura sighed again as something else fluttered besides the blond woman's hair in the breeze, "Tsukiumi, did you want me to help you find your Ashikabi or flash me your panties?"

Tsukiumi's face flushed in anger and she clenched her fists until her knuckles were turning white, "How dare you Homura?" she yelled before unclenching a fist and pointing at the mystery man. "I came to finally settle the score with you!"

"Ah this again," Homura groaned. "How many times do I have to explain it to you? You really need to stop playing these games of who's stronger and find yourself an Ashikabi."

"And allow some filthy monkey to defile me?" she growled. A ball of water formed around Tsukiumi's clenched fist, "Never! I'll never let some low grade human defile me just for a minuscule boost in strength! I'll defeat you, and then I'll win this game without an Ashikabi and prove I'm the strongest!"

"Y'know" Homura began as he coolly eyed the blond. "It's having an attitude like that is gonna prevent you from realizing your true potential."

"I don't need to be lectured by another unwinged Sekirei like you, Sekirei Guardian!" she cried as she extended her fist at Homura. "Mizu Iwai!"

At her cry the ball of water turned into a stream of water, rocketing towards her opponent at a blazing speed. Homura all but rolled his eyes as a fireball formed in his hand and he pointed it towards Tsukiumi's attack. "Sorry, kid," Homura whispered. "But I don't have time to play with you today."

Tsukiumi paused as the air grew warm as the gathering power heated it, and her skin began to prickle as the sheer intensity of the fireball's growing power could be felt even at her distance. Her heart slammed a jack-hammer beat against her chest with a combination of excitement, fear, and joy only a warrior could understand. She braced herself as Homura finally launched the full-powered blast of fire at her attack. With the two attacks colliding they canceled one another out, and an explosion of smoke and humidity met where the attacks collided. Her senses were sharpened to a razor's edge as she charged into the smoke cloud, a blade of water forming around her arm up to her elbow.

"I have you now!" she cried as she slashed downward. "Take this!" she cried only to gasp slightly as she slashed at nothing but steam and air. She growled and looked wildly around her as the smoke surrounded her, "Damn you Homura! Show yourself you coward!"

"Yeah, I'm going with no." Homura's voice rang throughout her ears. Tsukiumi ground her teeth as he continued, "Now stop playing around and find yourself an Ashikabi already, ok? I got more important things to do."

"Damn you Homura!" Tsukiumi cried out as the smoke cleared and she was left standing alone on the rooftop, "I will defeat you one day! And I swear... I swear if I ever find my Ashikabi... I will kill him with my own two hands!"

Back at Club Kurosaki...

"BOHAHAHA!"

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh as he and Uzume sat on the couch, cuddled up on his shoulder and munching popcorn as the cheesy trumpets swelled dramatically, the announcer shouted his fool head off, and the crowd gathered went wild as Don Kanonji made his grand appearance. 'Oh god,' he groaned as Kanonji landed. 'It's as bad as ever.'

-How goes it my little babies? It's time once again to hear the whispers of the spirits this week! BOHAHAHA!-

"BOHAHAHA!" Cried Isshin and Yuzu at the TV, crossing their arms and making their hands into claws.

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned. "I still can't believe you still watch that idiot."

Uzume turned her head and looked up at her Ashikabi, "Oh you don't like this show Ichigo? I think it's kind of fun."

"You wouldn't think that if you met the guy," He replied.

Uzume blinked, "Really?" she asked.

Yuzu turned and gave a small glare to Ichigo, "Don't be like that, Ichi-nii! Don Kanonji's awesome!"

Back in the kitchen, Karin nodded slightly at her twin's statement. "Yeah Ichi-nii... he's not that bad. You know he means well."

"Eh," Ichigo shrugged, not feeling like agreeing at the moment. "You're just saying that 'cause he made you Karakura Red."

Karin blanched at Ichigo's words, "H-how'd you know that?"

"I didn't," Ichigo admitted. "I just heard from someone how you girls knew him. But it sounds like something he'd do."

"Hey wait," Uzume cut in. "You all know him?"

Ichigo nodded, "He came here for an exorcism a couple of years ago. I met him during the event."

"How interesting... I never knew you met someone famous," gasped Uzume, her eyes wide.

"Trust me when I say that I wish I didn't," he groaned.

The rest of the show went without incident after that. Uzume was skeptical of the spiritual elements, but did think that the man was a great showman. If Yuzu was any indication, he was a great source of fun for the children at least. Maybe Ichigo was just to cynical for his own good?

It mattered not as the show wrapped up with another successful exorcism and the announcer asking the audience to tune in next week. Isshin stood up and turned off the television and smiled at the gathered family, "Ok girls it's bedtime. You all are going to the ceremony tomorrow after all."

Yuzu and Karin nodded as they stood and walked towards the stairs. Uzume noticed Karin punch at the air randomly for a moment, giving the girl a puzzled look before disregarding it and looking up at Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo found himself trapped in her gaze and let out a resigned sigh, "What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked.

"You know why," Uzume answered. "It's bedtime."

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So let's go to bed," Uzume answered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "And just who's bed do you think you're goin' to?"

"Yours boy," Isshin proclaimed as a sly grin formed on his face.

Ichigo turned to his father and growled irritably, "You stay outta this old man."

"Now, now, my son," Isshin began as he walked towards the pair. "There's no need to be like that. The girls will soon be asleep, so it's fine for a soon-to-be married couple such as yourself to let your feelings play out."

"Hold up," Ichigo began, his heartbeat quickening at what the old man was implying. "How do you figure we're as good as married old man?"

"It's simple," Isshin answered. "Because I have accepted Uzume-chan as my fourth daughter and for that to happen this time, you'd have to be married. So you're engaged, simple as that."

"Makes sense to me," Uzume piped in.

"Of course it would," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Don't be like that Ichigo," Isshin continued as he grabbed Uzume's bags. "You should be happy that you have such a progressive thinking father in your life that would allow you to send the night with your future bride."

"Yeah right," Ichigo growled as he and Uzume stood up. "What the hell kind of dad let's his son sleep with a girl he hardly knows?"

"An awesome one, that's who," Isshin answered.

"That's debatable," Ichigo sighed out. "What's your deal anyway old man? Why can't she sleep with Yuzu and Karin?"

"A woman doesn't spend the night in her future sister-in-laws room when their fiancée's sleeping alone!" Isshin stated matter of factually giving Ichigo a patronizing look.

'Oh that is such BULLSHIT,' Ichigo thought.

"You see?" Uzume asked as she once more clutched Ichigo's arm, "Papa's just looking out for you. I don't know why you're being so difficult Ichigo."

"Because he thinks it's cool to be defiant to his papa and that it impresses the chicks," Isshin answered as he walked up the stairs. "But since he has you, I would have though he would stop with these silly games by now."

"Exactly," Uzume nodded as she smiled up at Ichigo. "You know papa is a very wise man, darling. You could learn a thing or two from him."

Ichigo gave Uzume a flat stare. .".. You're both nuts. That's the only reasonable explanation for this madness."

"Now, now Ichigo," Uzume began as she walked up the stairs, tugging Ichigo along with her. "If you're gonna be like that, I won't show you the surprise I got you last week~!"

He groaned, hoping no one else heard that. "This is gonna be a long night."

A lone figure laid face first on the desk, bored and lonely as he often wondered if anyone remembered him, aside from Yuzu. She still played with him, thinking him the toy he appeared to be, but going into middle school had found her discovering new things and he had more often than not been left behind. The occasional verbal scuffle with Ichigo was all he had left, and it appeared that even that would no longer be the case.

He sighed and found himself missing the 'good ole days.'

It was then that the door swung open, and Ichigo came in along with his father and some bags. Puzzled, Kon was about to get up and ask what was going on when the heavens opened up and a goddess decided to walk the earth and into his bedroom.

'HooooOOOOooooh,' he moaned as his eyes glazed over, taking in this beauty. 'Oh thank you sweet Lord, for you have indeed heard my cries and have blessed me with this vision of pure heaven. I think perhaps I can die happy now'.

And with that, Isshin had left the room and the current drama continued to unfold. Standing in front of his dresser Ichigo sighed as he pulled out some sweatpants and went to change before turning around. "Do you mind?," he asked the very much enraptured girl.

"No," she said unabashedly, her eyes all but glowing as she watched.

He pursed his lips and asked, "Please"?

"I've seen you in less," she reminded him.

Turning around to hide his blush he huffed as he quickly got out of his pants and into his sweatpants, pointedly ignoring the disappointed moan behind him. Getting his shirt off he laid it on his bed and adjusted his t-shirt and turned around. He blinked and then swiftly turned around once more and palmed his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed," replied the nearly nude girl, topless and looked to be standing up and pulling up her panties, bouncing as she came to a stop. "I have a surprise I was going to show you. And then," she said giggling. "We can play that 'game' we talked about over the phone."

"Game," Ichigo repeated. Several months or so Ichigo would have been raving, but these months with Uzume had somewhat toughened him up on these surprises, and had given him enough time try to A) respect her privacy, no matter how much she didn't want it in his case, and B) If anything, turning would help him prepare for the seemingly inevitable.

And the last thing of note was the small thing of crushing the tiny voice in his head that always liked to inform him that he had grown to like it.

Uzume had only changed her panties by that point when something else had caught her eye. "Hey!"

"What?"

"I didn't know you had a stuffed animal!" she exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about the top of the teddy she had in hand, skipping over to his table and taking hold of the stuffed lion.

"Stuffed ani-," he thought before remembering suddenly, his mouth thinning as his mind began to rage.

For Kon, prayers he had long sent up had been finally answered.

For Heaven had smiled upon him.

-SNIFF-

An utter vision of loveliness had finally descended and made his dreams come true. Two wonderful and utterly large mounds of joy, topped with pink nubs, had swayed back and forth hypnotically as they came closer and closer, growing larger and larger to his vision. 'I will never doubt you again, my Lord!'

-SQUEEZE-

"It's so cute, Ichigo," Uzume exclaimed, hugging the stuffed animal to her bare bosom.

"Lemme have that," Ichigo asked sharply.

"But why?" Uzume asked, confused as she squeezed her arms, burying the doll deeper into the crevice, and it took Ichigo nearly all he could to keep the task at hand and not notice the details.

"Please?" he asked as his eyes twitched and with that he yanked the doll out of her arms and quickly walked out the door and closed it quickly behind him.

"OooOOOoohhhhhh Ichigo...," Kon moaned, dazed. "I... have... seen the top of the mountain... and it was good."

"I'm not gonna ask why you were in there, but I'm sure Yuzu would love to sleep with Bostov tonight!" he growled out.

"It was… absolutely... totally worth it."

Meanwhile...

Karin stared blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom, mindlessly twirling a soccer ball in her hands as her head was still awhirl with thoughts of the new 'friend' that Ichigo had brought home. She seemed nice enough and managed to say some of the right things, but even so she couldn't shake the strange feeling of something being off.

Still... she was adapting to the new woman in Ichi-nii's life better than her roommate seemed to.

Turning to her side, she held back a chuckle as she caught a glimpse of Yuzu sitting at their vanity mirror, giving her reflection a hard glare. While Karin was suspicious of this Uzume, Yuzu was quickly growing to hate the mystery girl and was starting to make no secret of it. And while she could find the humor in her younger sister's complex about their brother it was starting to get out of hand.

Yuzu seemed to notice her twin sister's gaze upon her in the mirror. Exasperated, she turned to her and sighed. "What?"

Karin simply raised her eyebrows, tactfully not chiding her for her impatience.

"What, damn it?"

Oh, she was pissed.

She shrugged with one shoulder, "Just thinking."

Yuzu closed her eyes, "What about?"

"Like you don't know," Karin snorted, bouncing the soccer ball off her hands in the air. "I'll give you a hint, it's that girl Ichi-nii bought back with him."

Her sister's eyes opened and an irritated scowl graced her face, "Stupid hussy... what does Ichi-nii see in her anyway?" she muttered irritably.

"Well I could think of two things," Karin replied, earning her sister's ire. Karin simply smirked in response, "Oh relax would ya? We know Ichi-nii's not like that."

"Of course not!" Yuzu cried, fists clenched in anger. "It has to be some sort of spell or something that girl has Ichi-nii under!"

"Oh now you're just being dramatic," Karin sighed as she turned away from her sister, tossing the ball away to the corner were it bounced and rolled away a bit before stopping.

"I am not!" Yuzu pouted. "There's no other reasonable explanation for Ichi-nii to be so interested in a girl like that!"

"Well, he IS a teenager y'know," Karin pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Yuzu growled.

"Point," Karin agreed. She frowned as she continued, "Still... Tatsuki did vouch for her. That has to mean something."

Yuzu's scowl only deepened at her twins words. "It could mean that she's a good con-artist."

"Geez," Karin groaned. "Could you dial the jealousy down a notch or two sis?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Yuzu cried out.

"Yeah, whatever," Karin waved her sister off. "Just so you know incest is, in fact, not the best. No matter what those net pervs say."

"That's disgusting, Karin-chan." Yuzu muttered.

"And that's denial, Yuzu-chan. Funny how that works isn't it?"

"Oh shut up," Yuzu growled. "I don't know why I bother with you sometimes."

"It's that whole twin mind wave thing," Karin snarked.

"Oh thanks for clearing that up," Yuzu replied as she stood up from the vanity mirror. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got something I need to check on."

"And that would be?" Karin asked.

"Making sure our soon-to-be roommate has the... proper Kurosaki greeting."

Karin rolled her eyes as her sister made no effort to hide the malice in her voice. This promised to be a disaster of epic proportions. 'So much for sleep,' she thought irritably. 'Well if I play sleep I can fall back on plausible deniability when this blows up in her face.'

Meanwhile Yuzu chuckled darkly as she stood near the door to their room, her grand and evil plan that was sure to work and not at all blow up in her face was forming. It was all so simple that there was no way it couldn't work. A quick snipe to the older girl's knees, a pillow over her head to keep her discombobulated while she trapped her in the closet. The clearly evil girl would be quickly cowered by her incredible efforts and after she demanded she release her hold on Ichi-nii, peace could once more be restored to the Kurosaki house hold.

Yuzu giggled once more. Easy win. Who knew that such a reckless technique their father used could be used on someone who clearly deserved it? She would have to thank him later. After that she would devise a way to keep Ichigo in Karakura for schooling.

It was all about priorities after all.

'I can see it all now,' she thought as her chuckling grew all the more.

Imagination-land...

Yuzu smiled as she found herself enveloped in her brother's arms. He was smiling warmly as they stood in the kitchen area, and he had finished telling her his grand surprise. "You found a college near home?" Yuzu cried in surprise. "That's wonderful Ichi-nii!"

"It is Yuzu-chan," Ichigo nodded as he smiled warmly down upon his sister. "Now we'll never have to part. I can stay in Karakura forever."

"I'm so happy for you Ichi-nii," Yuzu sighed deliriously as she snuggled into Ichigo's chest. "You've managed to balance your priorities and not leave me- I mean us all alone!"

"I know," Ichigo agreed as he hugged her tighter. "Not to mention thanks to you I was freed from that top heavy hussy! I owe you so much Yuzu-chan!"

"Think nothing of it, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu chirped as her cheeks turned slightly red from his praise.

"I'm sorry I put you all through such trying times," Ichigo sadly replied as he ran a hand affectionately through her hair. "How could I ever make it up to you?"

Yuzu reached up and pulled Ichigo's head down towards her, "I can think of a few ways..."

...WOW...

Yuzu chuckled, her shoulders shaking up and down as a wide smile crossed her face.

Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, not sure if she should voice how much her sister is resembling their father right about now. Seriously, they were in junior high now, it was cute when they were kids, but that she still hasn't outgrown her brocom tendencies was getting to be more than a little worrisome.

Yuzu began to chuckle a little louder, her head rolling back a bit.

Correction… very, very worrisome...

Yuzu was unaware of her elder twin's worry as her fantasy continued, and just as she was getting to the point were Ichigo was complimenting her recent growth she heard a creaking sounds approach their room. "She's coming!," she reacted before slapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes looking back and forth before narrowing as she walked over to pull a chair near the door and quickly grabbed a pillow case. Standing atop the chair she made a shushing sound to Karin, who simply groaned in response.

Yuzu simply shrugged at her twin's nonchalant response before giggling as the creaking got all the closer to her door. Soon she wouldn't have time to fantasize about being rid of the girl. Because soon, that hussy would be out of the Kurosaki home and Ichi-nii's life for good! She did her best to stifle her grin when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's o~pen!" she spoke in a pleasant tone.

The door knob turned.

Yuzu raised her pillowcase over her head.

The door creaked open.

"Gotcha!" Yuzu cried as she lowered her arms, the pillowcase going over the newcomer's head.

Silence.

Until...

"What are you doing?" a semi annoyed Ichigo asked.

"I-I-I-ICHI-NII?" Yuzu cried in surprise. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

Ichigo pulled off the pillowcase and looked down at Yuzu, frowning. "And why," he started, "are you throwing this around"? He held out the pillowcase to her.

"Y-y-you answer my question first!" Yuzu responded.

"Here," he said, holding out Kon to her. "You left Bostov in my room."

"Huh?" Yuzu asked before she looked down at Ichigo's extended hands and a rosy smile blossomed on her face, "Bostov!" She chirped as joy suddenly filled her face.

"Thought you might like it, he looked pretty lonely in my room," he said, growling the last part out. He then placed his hand on her head and gave an affectionate rub. "I figure he'd like it in here with you tonight better." With that, he turned, dropping the pillowcase off to the side. "Night, Yuzu, 'night Karin."

And with that he closed their door behind him. Yuzu giggled in contentment as she hugged Kon to her chest, "I've missed you Bostov."

"And what about your flawless plan?" Karin asked as she continued to lay motionless.

Yuzu came to a complete stop and blinked before her smile was replaced with her scowl, "That's right!" She placed Kon down on the vanity table and rolled up her pajama sleeves, glaring at her bedroom door. "That top heavy hussy still hasn't shown up yet!"

"Oh relax," Karin drowsy replied as the long day finally caught up to her. She yawned, "I mean... it's not like she's in Ichi-nii's room right?"

"What was that?" Yuzu squeaked. But all she could do was frown as she heard her elder twin lightly snore, knowing that the dark haired twin was all but out of it. She frowned, now alone with her thoughts. 'She's kidding.' she reasoned to herself. 'Ichi-nii's not the type to fall for a tricky girl like that right?'

Unconsciously, Yuzu's fingers flexed like claws. Of course Ichigo wasn't the type to insist that such a floozy sleep with him. But...

But considering how she had her dad wrapped around her little finger...

She paled slightly as her imagination began to play out.

Someone has a dirty mind...

The moonlight shone on the Kurosaki clinic, gently bathing the home/hospital in its white light. The home itself was rather dark save for a lone room on the second floor. While this in itself was a little out of the ordinary, it was nothing that warranted further investigation.

If one would have investigated further, they would have found this to be the room of the eldest child of the Kurosaki family that was illuminated in artificial light. Further investigation would also find that an odd sight.

"We... we shouldn't be doing this," Ichigo muttered, arms held outstretched in a warding gesture.

One Kurosaki Ichigo, backing slowly away from a rather curvaceous woman with clearly dark and impure intentions. Her brown eyes filled with lust and desire, and her every movement oozed with malicious sexual intentions, and she was clad only in white cotton panties. Ichigo continued to back away from the buxom woman in his room, until the back of his foot hit his bed frame, and he fell over onto the bed. The woman grinned and pounced atop of him, and Ichigo whimpered as the woman traced his chest with her fingers.

"Shhh." Her warm, low seductive voice said reaching his ear. "Don't think." The hand moved downward, and he shivered when Uzume's fingers brushed over his chest. "Don't be afraid."

"But.. but my sister..." he tried to protest.

"Oh don't worry," Uzume giggled darkly as she ripped his shirt off his chest. "I'll be sure she hears you screaming my name."

"No, wait stop! This is rape! Yuzu, save meeeeeeeeeeeee!," Ichigo cried as Uzume pulled at his pants, laughing maniacally.

...What.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuzu cried. "Don't worry Ichi-nii! I'll protect your virginity!" Her eyes shining in determination, Yuzu ran out of her room determined to stop the evil woman from harming her dear elder brother. When she made it to the room, she paused slightly as she saw the door ajar. She nodded as she snuck up to the cracked open door, "Right then. It's time to get rid of you hussy!"

Her eyes widened as she made it to the door, and she froze. 'W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS SHE WEARING?' she thought as she stared at Uzume in shock. At the most, it covered her no-no bits and nothing else. 'SHE'S GONNA VIOLATE ICHI-NII!'

She blinked as she felt a large hand upon her shoulder. She turned to find Isshin smiling warmly down on her. "D-Daddy?"

"I sensed you were in need of assistance, Yuzu-chan." He gave Yuzu a thumbs up as he continued, "What's say you and I team up and take down the enemy in your dear brother's room, eh?"

Yuzu's eyes widened at the presented opportunity, "Really, daddy?"

"Of course!" He chirped. "With you at my side, there's no opponent we can't overcome!"

Yuzu nodded in agreement, 'Of course!' she thought. 'Daddy was just playing along with that hussy's story! Waiting for an opportunity just like this to kick that girl out of our house! I can't believe I ever doubted him!'

"Right!" She grinned in determination as she turned to Ichigo's door once more. "We'll show that girl whose house this is!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a sudden pinch at the base of her neck. "Wha-" was all she was able to get out before she fell towards the floor.

"And that takes care of that," Isshin muttered, catching his daughter well before she hit the ground. "I hope the boy appreciates this honeymoon I'm giving him."

He chuckled softly as he cradled Yuzu's unconscious form to his chest. "Now my dear little one, it's past time for good and cute little daughters to go to bed. After all, the later up they stay the more chances they have to turn into delinquents!"

NC-17 Land…

Ichigo mumbled a bit under his breath as he reentered his room and found Uzume waiting for him in a pink silk robe and felt his mouth go dry. The front was loosely tied together, with a bit of cleavage and the teddy she wore underneath exposed. The robe ended just below her crotch, her bosom large enough that it pulled up the short fabric slightly more than intended and gave him a wonderful view of her long legs as they reached the floor.

He then knew when she walked her robe would tease him with far too quick glimpses of her panties, should she be wearing any. Her hair now fell loosely behind her, the band that kept her ponytail in place now discarded. It would've been a perfect image had she not had her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Was that really necessary Ichigo?"

"What was?" Really, he didn't have a clue.

"Your stuffed animal. It's not so bad that you own one."

"Stuffed animal?" Oh yeah, Kon. "He just...had to go," he explained as best she could.

She giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. "So we could have complete privacy? That's very sweet of you, Ichigo, but I don't think a stuffed animal would be too much in the way," she said as she then sauntered to him, her hips swaying with a bit of an exaggerated motion with each step.

"No, no You really don...," he trailed off as indeed his eyesight went south and confirmed that it was definitely a tease and that she was indeed not going commando. He blushed as he slowly moved back a bit. "Uzume," he said as he then tried to look at anything other than her but stopped as her arms came up and went over his shoulders and pulled him to her, body pressing against his. With that he found himself staring into her shining brown eyes that did all they could to convey her love to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I, uh," he gulped. "What are you…?"

She smiled. "You promised."

Ichigo blinked, "I... what?"

She giggled at his response, "At the train station. A kiss?"

"Uh, yeah... but, didn't we do that earlier?"

"Doesn't count, that was a demonstration," she explained holding a finger up as she smiled at him. "This is between just us." With that, she tiptoed up to him and her arms tightened and he lowered in response and their lips met.

Kissing was something Ichigo was slowly gaining some experience in, as no visit had ended without at least one passing between them. All initiated by Uzume, of course. As confused as this girl had made him and still made him, over the months he had admitted privately to himself that it was something that he had come to like and to which a more primal part of him hoped she initiated more often as she was doing now.

The primal part was now beginning to win out over his more logic centered mind. So much now that he took no notice of her wings as he lost himself in the sensation, returning the kiss as best he could with his own arms encircling her to hold her close.

After a long but all to short moment he dazedly opened his eyes and a part of himself found that he was slowly being led backwards and blinked to find himself at the edge of his bed. "U-Uzume," he breathed out as his higher functions were still in the process of rebooting.

"Shh," she quieted him, and he found himself sitting and looking up at her, some of her hair spilling over him.

With that, her robe fell.

And with that his higher functions ceased with what she was wearing and her proximity. It was funny. She had modeled for him and she had paraded naked a few times for him. Those had been shockers and had incited his embarrassment greatly but, he had, as said earlier, gotten somewhat used to it in that he wasn't quite as bashful about it now. But those times had been at Izumo and Uzume, always mindful of the landlady, had kept a bit of distance should she decide on an impromptu visit and ruin things.

Being here, she had no such restraints and was able to convey her love as she wished, and her kiss and proximity had crashed his mind when the robe dropped, exposing the teddy negligee underneath with her low cut tie-on panties. It was then that she brought him to her as she held him, completely and utterly content as her head laid upon his.

Ichigo twitched, only being able to register her warmth, softness, and the sweet scent she wore as his head was pulled to her bosom. So lost in the sensation of her body so painstakingly close, it was no wonder that he never felt his back hit the bed as she gently moved to straddle him as she leaned down to kiss him once more.

She moaned as the kiss deepened and she began to slowly grind her hips with his.

And with that wonderful sensation, his mind suddenly snapped back into the game as logic blared its alarm and began to beat back those primal instincts.

"U-Uzume," he began, trying to regain some control as all sorts of new sensations threatened to overwhelm him as he registered how she was straddling him. Worse off was that as he opened his eyes he could see her leaning over him. Her left strap of her teddy and fallen to the side of her arm, enough to expose more of her left breast and areola as a hardened nipple did its best to hold the fabric from covering it back up.

"Yes, Ichigo," she breathed, ready for whatever he wanted.

"Wa-wait," he gulped.

She blinked as she processed that. "What?"

"Uzume, wait," he finally got out stronger and his hands rose to gently take a hold of her shoulders and softly held them.

"I-Ichigo," she asked, confused.

"Its...I'm...I'm not ready, Uzume," he got out.

"Ichigo?" she asked again, a bit of hurt in her voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he breathed heavily, gathering enough air to regain his control. "It's...it's just too soon." About to move, he stunned her by bringing her close to hug her. "I'm sorry," he said again. After a moment, he got out from under her as he went to turn the lights off and came back to his bed.

In the darkened room he knew Uzume was sitting and waited for him, and that the spell that both had been under a moment ago had been shattered. Honestly feeling guilty, he sat down on the bed next to her, and hesitantly put an arm over her and pulled her in for a side hug.

"I...I-I wanted to have our wedding night," she said, and he knew she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I… I know. But I'm... Like I said before, this is still all too new to me; this whole Sekirei business. I've never... I've never done this...and... I still don't know what my feelings are exactly."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and nuzzled him, and with his eyes adjusting to he darkness he couldn't make out her face, as her hair had fallen forward and was covering most of it. "I'm..," Uzume started, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said, now almost fully in control. With that, he admitted something he was positive he'd never quite say aloud. "I liked it."

"Huh?"

"I liked it, a lot Uzume."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why...?"

He closed his eyes and opened them, staring off into the wall and door ahead. 'I'm yours. Body. Mind. Soul', she had told him several months ago. As prudish as he was, those particular implications were evident in his mind. And she was his, it also responded. She's a person, not a toy, another part vehemently proclaimed.

"I just... I want... I need to know if what I feel is real... before we...," he trailed off and she looked at him agape.

"Ichigo," she whispered as she stared at him in a stunned silence at his implications.

'I don't want to think of you as something to be used', his mind supplied but didn't reach his lips, the adrenaline now long gone and the day quickly catching up with him.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered to him as they both moved to lay on the bed as comfortable as they could with him laying on his side.

Ichigo took a deep breath, fighting back the disappointment that a large part of him felt. Steadying his breath he looked at her as she gazed back at him, wiping an eye. His thoughts turned back to earlier as he remembered that new wrinkle she had mentioned when talking with his friends. If she loses, she'll be gone. Forever. He frowned in the dark, memories of losing a loved one long ago coming to fore. Making a decision he stunned Uzume anew as his arm reached out and wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Ich-Ichigo," she breathed and blushed hard, as almost if what might have happened a few moments ago never came across. With that, his arm reached over to pull the blanket over both of them and again laid his arm over her, holding her and keeping her close. She looked at him, his eyes now closed and felt his breathing become more calm. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

End Chapter Two


	7. Feather Three

_**Just a few quick things to note before we get started.**_

_**For those wondering, this chapter will be the last full chapter in this story where Ichigo and Uzume are in Karakura.**_

_**Also, because I haven't been able to say this before ch.1 being broken up into four parts was a formatting issue that seems to have corrected its self with these later chapters. Wish it'd have worked its self out sooner, but it is what it is.**_

_**Finally, for those asking when Ichigo's gonna get his powers back… It ain't gonna be for a while so stop asking. And no, no Fullbring either. I don't believe I could work it in with what I've got planned anyway at the moment, so don't worry about that either.**_

_**And now… chapter three.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump,**_

_**Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Adult Swim, & Viz Media LLC.**_

Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

"Argh," a man muttered as the light came on and brought his hand up to his face, shielding his eyes. All too briefly though the too bright light intensified before dulling quickly before a crinkling noise came to fore and the room darkened further. The bulb flickered a few more times before finally dimming, leaving the semi dark room illuminated as well as it could be.

"You sure can pick them," another voice dryly said, looking around at the shoddy brown colored two bed motel room that had seen far better days.

"Shut up," the other replied, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the closest bed. "It's not like I know the area."

"Your stomach found a good place to eat but it leaves a lot to be desired for sleeping arrangements. Again, tell me why we're sharing?"

A withered sigh came as the figure sat on the bed, springs creaking so loudly that a grimace crossed his face before moving slightly to bounce up and down, the increasing the noise. He sighed. "Last room, remember, or were you not listening?"

"No, I was busy trying to figure out what the hell are we doing here while trying to fight down a migraine."

"Oh, I don't know...," the first muttered before a puzzled look came across his face. 'Why are we here?' he thought again for what seemed like a millionth time that day. It was night, and they had been in this town,

Kataku- no, Katama-, Karakuru or something or other. No car, no supplies, just seemingly dropped off so far from MBI headquarters without any reason for why. Not to mention the headaches he and his partner had been having.

'What the hell did we do?' he thought irritably. He didn't feel drunk, and he never did drugs, so what the hell did he eat or something? He looked up to find his partner gone, a clicking sound causing him to turn to where this dump's bathroom was supposed to be. A few muffled grunts could be heard signaling a prayer to the porcelain gods and he mumbled to himself once more.

"Nice to see you're a devout worshiper," Kurokawa quipped at his partner.

The door opened and his partner walked out. "Shut up," he said as he walked to the other bed.

"What the hell did you eat anyways?" Kurokawa asked. "I mean, if you're gonna be makin' donations all night I should know if I need to get the gas mask out."

"If I feel nauseous again, you'll know. Believe me," his partner retorted. "Anyways, did you figure out what we're supposed to be doing here yet?"

"Kinda hard to think with you retching all over the place," Kurosawa sniped. "I was about to call HQ, see if they could tell us."

"You sure that's wise?" his partner asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's tantamount to career suicide," Kurosawa answered as he pulled out his cell phone. "But unless you start remembering why the fuck we're here I'm shit outta options!"

"Man do you have to curse so much?" his partner asked.

"If it helps me deal with stress then fuck you and the dude you suck you fat motherfucker," Kurosawa replied as he dialed in.

"God you're an ass."

"That's what your boyfriend said I'll bet."

"Whatever," he grunted before sitting and rubbing his head. "Just call them so we can get this over with."

"Sure thing partner," Kurosawa sarcastically growled as he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, Kurosawa reporting in. Pass-code one-zero-eight-sugar-carrot-lace."

After a moment a distorted voice responded, "Good evening Agent Kurosawa."

"Good evening HQ," Kurosawa responded.

"Report," the voice responded.

"Ah..." Kurosawa paused.

"Report," the voice beckoned again after a moment of silence.

"That's the thing..." Kurosawa paused. "I... I kind of need some clarification."

"Continue."

Kurosawa cleared his throat as his voice took a nervous tone, "I... I kind of need you to... to repeat our order."

Silence.

"Repeat."

"Yes," Kurosawa replied. "We... we seem to have forgotten our mission."

A pause before a deep breath. "All of it?"

Silence.

"Explain."

"Ah," Kurosawa paused again as more of his nerves entered his voice. "I don't know how, but we ended up in Karakura with no idea how we got there and my partner was pants-less."

Again with the silence.

"Come again?"

"I know," Kurosawa responded. "But we have no idea how we got there nor what our mission is. So I called for... for clarification on what we were supposed to be doing."

Pause.

"Ok," the voice responded. "This has been an amusing joke, but you can drop it now. *Report.*"

"I... I'm not joking," Kurosawa answered. "We have no idea what our mission is supposed to be."

"Agent Kurosawa," the voice responded, unable to hide how hard it was to cover up their incredulity. "What is your current status?"

"I'm in a god-forsaken motel and my partner is looking green around the gills. And I have no idea where I am," Kurosawa answered. "My status is not well."

"Where is your vehicle?"

"My vehicle?" Kurosawa questioned.

"You don't know?"

"I. Don't. Know."

Silence.

"Tracking." A moment passed, the time before response seemingly an eternity until- "No signal. Agent, what have you been doing? Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Who?"

"Your target. To watch and maintain surveillance on Kurosaki Ichigo and his sekirei, Number Ten."

"That was our mission?" Kurosawa ventured.

"Yes. Your mission was to watch and, if necessary, call for backup in the event Kurosaki Ichigo exposes the true nature of his sekirei known to the outside public or if he should take his sekirei for use to a rival corporation. You are currently located in his home town of Karakura-cho, Hino, West Tokyo."

He grimaced as something came to fore from that info dump. "Wait, isn't that Izumi guy the owner of-"

"Izumi Higa has terms to not use his sekirei for that until if or when he is crowned the winner of the game."

Kurosawa sighed, "So we're supposed to track this Kurosaki brat and make sure he's not skipping town to sell Number Ten. Anything else?"

"He has already, as you've said, 'skipped town'. You are to ensure he does not do anything to expose the nature of his sekirei nor seek assistance for financial gain to a rival, among others. If so you are to contact MBI for backup to be able to deal with them."

"Right," Kurosawa paused for a moment before he asked, "Ummm... Did you find the van yet?"

"There is no signal available for your vehicle. You cannot recall how this occurred?"

"Like I said, me and my partner have no idea where we are or how we got here much less what happened to his pants or the van." He sighed. "Belive me I wish I was joking, but I'm not."

Another round of silence.

"Tomorrow you and your partner are to resume surveillance on Kurosaki Ichigo. We will be forwarding all pertinent info to your cell phone and will be adjusting your cards limit to allow you to purchase what you need until we are able to send another surveillance vehicle in the morning, which should arrive from seven a.m. to two p.m. We will give you rendezvous coordinates in the info packet. Set your cell phones to secure and we will be updating in a few moments."

"Roger that," Kurosawa replied. "Will that be all HQ?"

"That will be all. Resume surveillance procedure tomorrow."

-CLICK-

"Yes sir," he muttered before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Setting his phone to secure, he ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit all, that could've gone better."

"So, are we fired?" a weary voice muttered.

"Thanks to whatever deity's looking over us, no," Kurosawa answered. "We're gonna be back on duty tomorrow. But I know we're on thin ice as it is."

"How thin?"

"Thin enough that your fat ass better get a life jacket," Kurosawa answered. He sighed again, "Think I'm gonna be hitting the hay early. That call just about drained me."

The other sighed in agreement before turning over.

"This is gonna be a long mission," Kurosawa sighed. "I just know it."

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents**_

_**In Association with Wheeljack...**_

_**A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover**_

_**Veiled Moon**_

_**Feather Three: Goodbye Rolling Days**_

* * *

The next day...

It was mid morning back at Teito. The sun beat down overhead as Minato sat in his room and numbly eyed the ceiling, his mind drifting towards the previous day and the surprising information Musubi had delivered to him. The fact that she had picked a fight with Uzume made a bit more sense now that he knew she was a Sekirei, yet at the same time it brought heaviness to his heart as it reminded him of Musubi's words and the reality that these super-human girls were in some kind of grand battle-royal.

He sighed as his thoughts went back to Uzume and the strange orange-haired man she had draped herself all over mere moments after the impromptu fight had ended. From the way she acted when he was around him, and the fact that she was a Sekirei, it stood to reason that Minato's new neighbor was Uzume's Ashikabi. He took and breath in a and blew it out as he couldn't help but wonder how that man felt about this whole competition. He hoped he was against it as the fewer problems, the better it would be for him to deal with in the long run.

He also had to wonder where the pair had gone. He had barely been able to introduce himself and in mere moments it seemed, Miya had informed them that they had left for Karakura and wouldn't be back for a few days. A paranoid part of him idly wondered if that was the truth or if they were they plotting something against him and Musubi. He quickly squashed that part of him into mush, they had just met after all and it was no use in wondering about what ifs and things of that nature until he had a better inkling of what the heck was going on in the first place.

Besides, he still had his own mess of a dream to figure out.

* * *

Elsewhere...

An hour earlier and miles away from Maizon Izumo, Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he awoke, his mind knowing it was early but still in advance of his alarm clock settings. He mumbled and smacked his lips as he took a breath in through his nose and blinked a few times to overcome his still blurry eyesight. He started to roll over to confirm the time on his clock with what he thought it was before he was aware enough to realize that someone's head was resting on his shoulder, impeding his progress. He caught himself and stopped, but by then it was too late. Uzume moaned quietly as she readjusted and slid over him until most of her upper body lay across his chest, yawned, then relaxed and sighed as she became silent once more.

He managed to fight off a blush as his mind idly drifted back to the events that had brought her into his room in the first place. With a slip that some people proclaimed was a teddy and at that angle and position where she was resting her head there was no way for him to avoid catching the swell of her one of her impressive breasts on his chest in his line of vision. He sighed as he tilted his head towards his wall, somewhat reluctantly away from her feminine wiles as he continued to wake up. He gulped as he thought about those very same feminine wiles that he nearly succumbed to last night.

He finally admitted it to both Uzume and himself last night. He liked the girl who laid content on him and in his left arm. It surprised him, but at the same time he found that he really couldn't say that he was shocked.

All the weekends that he had spent in that boarding house with her had made their impact.

His eyes narrowed slightly as another thought penetrated his head and he sucked in a breath. This was *not* Maizon Izumo, and his usual alarm clock had yet to make *his* appearance. He rose slightly, more awake now and bringing the sekirei sleeping on his chest to stir slightly.

"Hm?" Uzume let out drowsily, her head lifting slightly. "Is it morning already?"

Ichigo smirked. "Ah. It's morning," he confirmed for her as his eyes then looked around his room as best he could from his angle.

"That's nice..." she said softly, smiling with her eyes still closed. "Now lay back down for me pillow man, I'm not ready for the world yet," she breathed as she snuggled back into his chest.

Ichigo briefly looked around again and sighed, almost completely awake now. He flicked his eyes to the window - shades closed, no draft, still a possibility of his old man using it for an entrance.

Not that that minor detail would stop him but...

"Look, I know you want to sleep in but its not a good idea right now."

"Don't be silly," she lazily got out. "It's a great idea. Now lay down."

"Uzume," Ichigo stressed her name. "I told you my pops is psycho, remember? He could be here any second, and I really, really do not want to give him any fodder to work with..."

"He's not crazy, he's awesome," Uzume commented. "Now go back to sleep."

"Uzume," he said again. "I've lived with that man for eighteen years. Trust me, he's crazy. Nearly everyday since I was fourteen has been started with some kind of crazy attack. I would rather us be out of sight all-together when that happens."

"You're so silly," Uzume yawned out as her eyes opened. She pouted cutely as she looked up at him. "But now I'm awake before I was ready. Thanks a lot."

"I'll make it up to you somehow," he said, moving his head back and forth and then suddenly turning up to monitor the ceiling. Renji and the others used that once...

"Here's a thought," Uzume began as she brought a hand to his face to tilt back down away from the ceiling, why she couldn't get, and back to her. Ichigo blinked as Uzume smirked slightly at him, "How's about you make it up to me right now?"

"How-," was all he got out until Uzume moved herself upward and kissed him tenderly.

For a few seconds Ichigo lost himself as his tongue played with hers, blinking as she pulled away, smiling at him. He was about to smile back when his mind registered the dimming lights from her wings, reminding him of what she was and were they were at as he suddenly went rigid as he sat up, looking around again far more intently this time now that he had the room to.

Her smile turned into a confused frown as she propped her head up on an elbow, watching him. "Ok, what's up with you really?"

"I'm not joking with you, Uzume. My old man is bound to show up sooner or later."

That was when her frown turned into a deadpan look and her eyes became half lidded as she gazed at him, "You can't be serious."

"The windows have been replaced four times, we've spackled the wall eight times and re-coated it six times," Ichigo mumbled as he began to list, scratching his head and looking around, remembering all those past instances and how they occurred.

Uzume sighed and closed her eyes. "Look if you don't wanna make out with me, you could've just said so."

"Making out with you is much more fun than having to...," Ichigo trailed off, his face turning a hard red as he realized what he said. "Come on," he said stiffly, now getting out from under the blanket and off the bed.

"Better to head out now and cut him off," he proclaimed, going to his closet to look for clothes.

"What was that?" Uzume asked, grinning at his expression and leering at his waistline.

"Nothing, let's go," he said quickly, ignoring her gaze and putting an arm through a shirt as he kept a ready air about him.

"Not until you finish what you were about to say!" Uzume pouted, sitting up now on his bed indian style, the blanket they had both been under now pulled halfway off the bed, and not bothering to pull up a strap that had fallen precariously low off her shoulder.

He quickly skimmed off his sweatpants and literally hopped into his jeans, zipping them up quickly. "I'll let you get changed and head off pops in case he's already waiting up here!" he finished and went for the door.

"Get back her you!" Uzume growled, reaching out to him before crossing her arms under her breasts as the door shut behind him. "Oh, that Ichigo..." she began as she glared at the door. "He is such a tease!"

And thus, another morning in the Kurosaki household came to a glorious beginning.

Outside his room with his door behind him, Ichigo sighed in relief as he felt his heartbeat slowdown to a reasonable rate and the blood fade from his cheeks. Truly, it was a stroke of luck that he had managed to get out of that situation before his idiot pops managed to launch his usual sneak attack. Honestly the last thing he needed was to give that man-child any more ammo to use against him in his war to completely embarrass him.

At that, he turned his head and looked across the hallway cautiously, making sure that the fool wasn't hiding out here waiting for him to be alone. It would figure he'd be trying to put on his best face for Uzume to make him look like a idiot. A feat that if going by the sekirei's reaction in his room was kind of successful. He frowned as he grabbed his jeans waistline and re-adjusted himself. There was something else she had proven successful in doing this morning as well.

After a few minutes of silence Ichigo slowly began to be fully convinced that his father was not about to jump out of one of the bedrooms and launch an idiotic attack before came down the stairs. The smells of a western breakfast wafted towards his nostrils as he made his way to and descended the stairwell. When he entered the living area, he was greeted with an odd sight.

Yuzu was in the kitchen, cooking yet another delicious meal. And Karin was sitting, waiting at her usual spot that much he could see. Nothing out of the ordinary there. It was the other person sitting that was so damn disturbing.

Isshin was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and wearing... were those reading glasses? And was that a pipe in his mouth? What the hell?

Ichigo gave Karin a glance who shrugged helplessly before extending two fingers to her side nonchalantly and poking at the empty space.

"Ah," Cried Isshin as he noticed Ichigo standing in the stairway. "Good morning, Ichigo! How are you this fine spring morning?"

Ichigo gave Isshin a flat look as his father folded up the newspaper, "...Ok who are you and what have you done with my pops?"

Isshin simply chuckled, "Oh my son you are quite the comedian aren't you?"

Ichigo continued to stare at him as he cautiously took his seat. Idly wondering if he had stepped into a parallel universe and this was Evil Isshin or something. That would probably be an improvement... "Whatever," he grunted finally. "You mind telling me what you're up to with this getup?"

"This getup?" Isshin blinked in confusion. "Why whatever do you mean my son? This is my traditional morning attire. Was your night with Uzume-chan too rough son?"

At the stove, Yuzu ground her teeth and glared at the skillet in her hand at the mention of the new girl in her brother's life. "His room," she muttered quietly. ."..She was in his room... doing... doing..."

Karin looked at her twin sister muttering in the kitchen and palmed her face. Oh this was the promising start to a glorious day, that was certain.

Ichigo, naturally, did not notice as he looked at his father with suspicion clear in his eyes. "Y'know I'm not even gonna dignify that question with a response."

"And what is with this hostility my son?" Isshin gasped in saddened surprise. "And after all the trouble I went through to ensure you two were not to be disturbed this morning!"

At the stove Yuzu blinked.

Pause.

"What." Ichigo flatly responded.

Isshin shook his head sadly. "Yes, seeing as you two will soon be married and all, I thought it only right that you two got used to your regular routine in the morning. So I, as you honorable and loving father, decided to let you two newlyweds have a private morning. Honestly, I'm quite surprised to see you up as early as you are."

"What." Ichigo repeated.

"She was in his room...doing this and that... but my brother can't... he wouldn't... not with that... that..." Yuzu muttered angrily as her grip on the skillet grew all the tighter.

Karin poked another persistent spirit aside as she glanced at her seemingly shell shocked brother. Yep, this day was already off to a glorious start.

"Good morning!" chirped Uzume as she appeared down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was dressed in a long sleeve black top and a pair of blue jeans as she smiled sunnily at the Kurosaki clan.

Isshin smiled, "Good morning Uzume-chan!"

"What." Ichigo responded again as he continued to stare at this man who somewhat looked like his father, but was now officially his evil alter world counterpart. That was the only reasonable explanation to this madness.

Uzume blinked puzzled as she looked at her Ashikabi and then looked at Isshin, "Something wrong with Ichigo, papa?"

Ichigo gurked at Uzume's question. Isshin shrugged, "That I cannot say my daughter." Isshin brought a hand to his chin and tilted his head. "He has been acting rather peculiar this morning. Did you two do something to affect his memory last night?"

Unseen, Yuzu clenched her fists.

Uzume sighed as she hung her head sadly, "No. I still couldn't get Ichigo to ravish me, papa."

Karin pressed her lips together as Yuzu relaxed slightly at the sekirei's words of disappointment. Damn, it was tough being the sane one in this house. Isshin meanwhile, gave Ichigo a disseminated look as he rolled up his newspaper and bopped his son over his shell shocked head.

Ichigo blinked at the sensation, "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh my son!" Isshin sighed dramatically, "I cannot believe the shame and dishonor you have brought upon the Kurosaki name!"

"Well I did learn from the best," He dryly replied.

"This is no time for such sarcasm, Ichigo!" Isshin responded. "To leave your fiancée so... so unfulfilled... it is not just a stain of shame on our clan, but a stain of shame to men in general!"

Ichigo groaned as he palmed his face, "You know what? Screw it, I give up trying to make sense of this situation."

"He's right you know," Uzume grinned coyly as she turned towards him. "It's not nice to leave me hanging like you did." She turned back to Isshin and gave the Kurosaki patriarch a mock look of hurt, "Did you know he tried to use you as an excuse to not stay in bed with me?"

Isshin gasped and turned on his son, "How... how horrible! What kind of a man uses his own father as a scapegoat for avoiding his woman?"

Ichigo and Karin just gave their father a flat stare in response.

Uzume rose from her seat and patted the man's shoulder comfortingly, "There, there papa. It's not his fault, he's just shy."

Isshin clasped Uzume's hand and looked up at the Sekirei, a tearful look mixed with hope and anticipation. "Oh my daughter! You... you are far too good for my son." Clutching his forearm to his face, he futilely held back a stream of manly tears, "I knew I was right to entrust my foolish son to you!"

Ichigo groaned as Uzume smiled at Isshin reassuringly, "I can't believe she's buying this." he muttered.

Karin sighed as she poked another stray spirit aside, "I can't believe how far goat-chin's willing to go for this deception. Especially since it's your graduation day and all."

Ichigo blinked and groaned anew as he looked for the clock, "Ah damn, I can't believe I almost forgot about that." He ran a hand through his hair as he confirmed the time. "Still got an hour and a half or so before the thing starts though."

Uzume and Isshin turned back to Ichigo, "An hour and a half?," Uzume cried with a bright smile on her face.

Ichigo looked up at them and frowned deeply, "...Get that look off your face right now."

"Papa." Uzume began, ignoring her Ashikabi.

"Yes, my daughter?" Isshin asked.

"How long would it take for all of us to get to Ichigo's school?"

"Long enough for you to make a man out of him and get a shower," Isshin answered. "I give you my blessing daughter!"

"Thank you papa!" Uzume chirped as she reached for Ichigo's arm.

-THWOCK-

The group at the table stared blankly at the spatula that had embedded itself vertically into the table inches from Uzume's hand. Slowly, the family turned to find Yuzu smiling pleasantly at the group, but with a tight grip upon the frying pan. "You shouldn't play at the table like that," Yuzu spoke as calmly as she could. Almost as if she was holding herself back for some reason. "Not on such an important day in Ichi-nii's life."

Isshin, Uzume and Karin just nodded dumbly while Ichigo just sat there in an almost catatonic state.

"Sorry," Uzume mewed, backing up.

Yuzu didn't acknowledge the apology as she briskly walked to the spatula. "Breakfast will be ready soon," she spat. "I would suggest that you all sit quietly and wait for it to be finished, ok?"

The assembled group nodded dumbly as Yuzu pulled out the spatula and went back to finishing the meal.

"Your little sister reminds me of Miya," Uzume whispered to Ichigo as she re-took her seat.

"I can see how," he answered as he continued to eye his little sister oddly, wondering when his youngest sibling had become so radically different. He sighed, "It's too early for this."

In the kitchen, Yuzu simply smiled as she continued to put the finishing touches on the pancakes in the skillet. There was nothing more satisfying than letting a rival know her place in the hierarchy after all.

* * *

Back to Teito...

VA-WOOSH-

With that, Minato washed his hands and dried them as he exited the washroom and stretched, yawning as his right arm went out and his left curl up behind his head. He let off a bit of a shudder as he relaxed and shut the door behind him.

He blinked as thoughts of last nights dream came to fore once more. Again with that girl. Who was she? And why was she in trouble? He began to walk down the hall to the dining room to bid the landlady welcome when a thud and cry came forth.

'That sounded like…' he thought in realization as he rushed to the open engawa.

And his mouth dropped open as he stared at the scene before him.

Musubi was practicably invading his landlord's personal space, her eyes blazing with admiration and intensity as she clutched her hands into fists. "Landlady-san! That was amazing! Would you spar with me?"

'Spar?' Minato thought for a second before he paled as he remembered what sparing meant. 'Oh no!'

Miya simply giggled at Musubi's enthusiasm. "I don't see why not. It would make for a wonderful exercise before breakfast wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes!" Musubi nodded as she took up a stance. "Please take care of me!"

'Oh no' Minato thought. 'This is bad! Bad, bad, bad, baaaaaaaaaad! Miya-san's a normal human! Musubi-chan'll kill her by accident!'

"Yes," Miya said as she smiled pleasantly. "And I would ask the same of you."

'I have to do something!' Minato though as his mind raced in panic. 'I can't be an accessory to accidental homicide! I haven't even made it into a decent school yet!' Noting Musubi's feet as the planted firmly into the ground, his mind quickly reached a conclusion. 'No time! I gotta risk it!'

"I'm ready!" Musubi shouted.

"Come," Miya called, taking her stance.

And go forth Minato did. With a speed that surprised himself and the two who were about to spar both turned with surprised eyes to see him charging towards Musubi. "Minat-aah!" Musubi gasped as Minato tackled her from the side. Both landed with a thud, a small cloud of dust rising from the area of their impact.

Miya blinked, still in her stance as she looked at where the two had landed.

"Minato-sama~," Musubi mewled.

Minato blinked, thinking how much that fall didn't hurt, and that it was like he had been cushio...oh no... He gulped, as he realized that yes, two soft mounds had indeed cushioned his fall, and that he was still 'buried' within them. "Uh..."

"Minato-san?," a chilly voice called out.

With a chill running up his back, he stiffly rose to a crouching position and turned, eyes wide at what he knew would be there. "Y-y-yes?"

"While I am fully aware of the fact that you are a new resident," Miya began in a sweet tone that could not mask the malice behind it. "Besides violence I will not tolerate lewd behavior out of my residents. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Minato squeaked. "I'm sorry! I was just... I was just..."

"Minato-sama," Musubi cut in. "Did you slip on something?"

Minato blinked and turned back to Musubi, "Huh?"

"Well I thought you might have wanted to spar with us too, but you slipped and fell on the grass or something."

"Uh, no." Minato shook his head negative. "I was trying to keep you and the landlady from fighting."

Musubi blinked in confusion, "Huh? But why?"

"Musubi," he whispered. "She's just a normal human, you could hurt her!"

"But she's so strong!" Musubi countered. "I bet she could take it!"

"Musubi, no," he whispered a bit firmly, eyes turning to see Miya watching them in confusion. He turned them back to Musubi. "Please Musubi, don't."

Musubi pouted but nodded as she relented, "Alright Minato-sama."

Minato let out a sigh of relief at her answer. "Are you two done having your private meeting?" Miya asked. "I would like to return to our spar please."

"Oh there's no need for that," Minato smiled pleasantly as he got up to his feet. "Musubi-chan's changed her mind, right?"

Musubi nodded as Minato offered up his hand to her, "Yes Landlady-san. I'm sorry."

"Oh," she asked, surprised. "Why-ever for?"

"Because Minato-sama asked me not to," she answered.

She turned to look at Minato, mystified. "Is there a problem?"

"Ah no," he lied. "It's just that... well... it would be bad to fight on an empty stomach right?"

And at that moment...

-BUURRrrrUUURRuuuRRR-

Both turned to look at Musubi.

"Ehehehe," Musubi blushed and bonked her head in an embarrassed gesture. "Well I haven't had breakfast yet."

And with that Miya brought a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Don't worry, I'll have breakfast ready shortly then." And with that, she changed the grip on her sword as she turned to head back into the inn. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get started on it," she said, walking in.

Minato sighed in relief as she walked away from them. 'Barely dodged that bullet.' he thought.

"And after breakfast, we can have that sparring match." Miya chirped before she disappeared.

"Really?" Musubi cried as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

'Oh crap,' Minato thought. 'Looks like someone had another barrel.'

* * *

After such an eventful breakfast Ichigo was, for once, not frowning as he descended the stairs. A contemplative look instead graced his features as he lightly dusted off his graduation outfit. The outfit was styled like his usual school clothes but where the outfit was gray and drab, this outfit was a dark navy blue color with gold trim along the hem. He sighed as he made his way to the living room area and sat down on the couch, and his thoughts too on an introspective tone.

'So this is it,' he thought as he closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his face. He took in a deep breath and sighed, 'It's finally here.'

A shiver passed through him as the weight of this day finally hit him. Three years. This day had been three years in the making, and the road to this day was nothing along the lines of what he expected.

Should he be happy? Nervous? Freaking out of his gourd? He wasn't sure. It wasn't like Soul Society or his final showdown with that god wannabee Aizen. This was the official close of a chapter in his life, and the making of a new one.

Still, in the year that had flown by since that Winter War... it seemed as though mere days had passed in comparison. From the dull doldrums that had been his day to day routine of study, swindling school teams for money using his super human talents and chilling with the others. Peace had come and he was stuck in the unenviable position of what now? What does the man who saved the world do with the rest of his life?

Little did he realize that he'd find that answer at the start of winter.

He sighed. If the months after the battle with Aizen were a dull have, then the three months after meeting Uzume could be described as a whirlwind. It was so much more than he'd bargained for when he protected her from those S&M Sekirei girls. And that wasn't the scariest part of it.

In those three months since he met Uzume, and despite all logic, one thing was growing all the more apparent. He liked Uzume. Indeed, his feelings for her were growing stronger by the day it seemed. It was getting harder and harder to not have the sekirei girl not enter his thoughts when he was alone, and although he'd left her behind at Izumo on that day, he always made time to see her. And was moving into that boarding house to be near her as well as schooling.

Still... was what he was feeling for the girl real?

He groaned as a bead of sweat dripped from his head at last night's little rendezvous replayed in his head. She was so close he could smell her, and odd fragrance of jasmine and remembered the feel of her lips on his. A taste of honey and strawberries that sent his senses ablaze. And the air she exuberated... if he were a weaker willed man she would have had her 'wedding night' several times over.

But then... what if his feelings for her were caused by their bond? What if it was simply accelerating things far faster than if they had met under normal circumstances and she was a human? How could he be sure that what he was feeling for the girl was real and not fake? And what if...

What if he was just looking for an excuse to deny what he really felt?

In any case, it wouldn't be fair to Uzume to do... 'Those' things until he was sure what he felt for her. Despite the parts of him that screamed at him to claim her as his. Until he knew for sure, he couldn't go that far. It would just be taking advantage of the girl and she didn't deserve that.

But that wouldn't extend to making out. He was disciplined, but had his own needs too dammit!

And speaking of making out...

He frowned once more as he remembered his morning start, and how his idiot old man had ruined it by doing the opposite of what he expected him to do. Just what the hell was that old coot up to? Outside of that deceleration of Uzume as his fourth daughter and him allowing Uzume to sleep with him in the first place he had almost been a normal father in many regards.

Clearly the man was up to no good.

The question was what did that idiot have to gain by acting this way? So far all it had done was make Uzume think he was being silly to the point of stretching out a gag. To say nothing of the ruined early morning make out. Still, whatever the old man was up to he'd reveal it before long. Isshin was many things, but a schemer wasn't one of them. Before he left, that idiot would tip his hand and then Uzume would see what he was talking about.

And then he could deck him properly one last time.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo blinked as he heard Yuzu's voice calling from the stairwell. Turning he found his younger sisters descending from above, dressed in kimonos. Yuzu in a light yellow kimono and Karin in a darker shade of blue for her own kimono.

Yuzu giggled as she walked towards Ichigo, twirling slightly as stood in front of her elder brother. "How do I look Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo looked up at his youngest sibling for a second before his eyes went downcast, "Looks ok I guess." he mumbled.

Yuzu frowned at her eldest sibling, "You guess?" Off to the side Karin smirked. Ichigo continued to look down as Yuzu crossed her arms and pouted, "What do you mean by that Ichi-nii?" Ichigo did not respond, still lost in thought.

Yuzu's frown just deepened as she walked up and mushed Ichigo's cheeks together, "Gaah! Whub da heck?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

She would have continued had she not been yanked from behind. "Down," her sister said rolling her eyes as Yuzu glared at her and shrugged to break Karin's hold.

"Lemmie go Karin-chan!" Yuzu commanded. "He still hasn't explained himself!"

Ichigo rubbed his sore cheeks as he eyed his struggling sister oddly, "Is she all right?"

"Explained what?" she responded.

"What he meant when he said 'I guess'!" Yuzu responded. She turned and glared slightly at Ichigo, "Do I have to break out the spatula or do I have your attention now?"

"Uhhh..." Ichigo paused slightly and looked at Karin, "What?"

"She just wants attention," Karin explained.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried. "You're not helping!"

"Of course I'm helping," Karin answered as she pulled her twin sister into the kitchen. "I'm making sure you don't make a bigger doofus outta yourself than usual."

"I don't want your help! I want answers dang it!" Yuzu cried in response.

"Of course you do," Karin continued in a patronizing tone. "I'm sure there's a clue over in the pantry."

"You're going on my list Karin-chan!" Yuzu threatened.

"I'm shaking I'm sure."

Ichigo sighed as Karin continued to pull the over acting Yuzu away. "What the hell was that about?" he muttered as he combed a hand through his hair. He shrugged and put the antics of his sisters aside for the moment. There was still the not-so-little matter of his father's idiotic schemes that he had yet to uncover.

What game was that idiot running now? It couldn't be something complex; he wasn't going to be there that long after all. They were leaving tomorrow afternoon, so he had enough time to uncover that idiot's ruse. The question now was what did his dad have to gain from this plot? What would make the most sense for that dope to act like a slightly goofy but reasonable human being?

"Or maybe his whole game is to get into my head," he muttered. After a moment he snorted at that thought, "As if it really was that simple."

"IIIIIIIIII-"

Ichigo blinked and looked up, his line of vision paralyzed for a brief moment at what he saw.

"CHIIIIIIII-"

Yuzu was in the middle of twisting and twirling her way out of the kitchen area, a bright smile on her face. He could only watch in numbed silence as Yuzu continued to go through her routine, stopping only for brief moments to make a silly pose that she thought was cute.

"NII!" she cried out as she finished. Settling on a pose with her bent over slightly and giving Ichigo a sunny smile. She had her right hand in a sideways V over her eye as she winked at her elder brother.

Ichigo blinked as she continued to stand there, her open eye looking at him expectantly, "Uhh...What are you doing?"

Yuzu twitched slightly but ignored Ichigo's question to ask her own, "How do I look Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo blinked. "You look fine, Yuzu."

Yuzu grin grew as she moved out of the pose, a faint blush on her cheeks. "No need to guess anymore huh?"

"I still have no clue to what you're talking about." Ichigo responded.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Yuzu growled as Uzume's voice came from above the stairwell. Her frown only deepened as she made her way down and she caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. It was a slightly dark blue cocktail dress that went slightly past her knees. From slightly in between her sizable bust until the end of the dress, gold sequins flared out in a 'V' shape, with the collar a matching tinge. Her frown turned into a scowl that would make her brother proud as she noticed the dress tried and failed miserably to downplay the swell of her breasts.

'Tramp,' she thought as she unconsciously patted her own developing chest.

"Eh heh," Uzume chucked in slight embarrassment. "So... um... how do I look Ichigo?"

Yuzu turned back to the man in the center of the storm, as it were, hoping beyond any reasonable hope that this would be the straw that broke the camel's back. That he'd finally see this tram for the interloper that she was and kick her to the curb but good. Heck, for him to treat Uzume as he did her earlier would be a welcomed sight.

It was all she could do to keep from crying as his eyes were drawn to her. Darn it all, what sway did this demon woman hold over her Ichi-nii!

Unaware of his younger sister's dilemma, Ichigo continued to stare agape at his sekirei's choice of wear. "Um... wow," he managed to get out. "Where..." he let out a small embarrassed chuckle before he continued, "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Bought it in between your visits," she said, drinking in his gaze with a smile before looking down to pat it and push it a bit to give Ichigo a slightly better look. "I had wanted to wear it on one of our dates but we never did get to go out that last time."

Unseen, Yuzu growled as she shot daggers at Uzume's side.

"Uh huh," Ichigo mumbled. A little louder he asked, "And just where did you think we would've gone to dress like... that?" He gestured at her dress for emphasis.

"I have a few resources that I can use. And a few favors," she grinned, thinking of Kagari.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded. "Did those favors pay for that dress too?"

She gave him a mock look of surprise and brought a hand to her chest theatrically. "Why Ichigo, why ever would you think that?"

"Why indeed?" he asked in a deadpan tone as his father came down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness," Isshin gasped as he caught sight of Uzume. "Well aren't you the spitting image of radiance, my new daughter?"

Uzume giggled as Isshin took a hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Why thank you papa."

"My pleasure my child," Isshin responded. Missing the daggers his youngest child was now delivering to him, he smiled at his son, "It does a father proud to see his son's fiancé take care to dress well enough to celebrate such a momentous event in his life."

Ichigo just frowned at his father as he rose from his seat, "Yuh huh. So we all ready to go or what?"

"All ready and accounted for Ichi-nii," Karin responded as she came out of the kitchen area and took her place near Yuzu. Yuzu frowned as her twin took hold of her obi and gave her an amused look, "Down girl."

"You are totally on my list Karin-chan." Yuzu growled.

"I'll be sure to quake in fear when the ceremony's over," her sister retorted.

Ichigo just sighed again as his sekirei took his right arm. "So this is how we start my last day as a high schooler."

"Look at it this way Ichigo," Uzume paused to kiss her Ashikabi's cheek. Ichigo blushed slightly while Yuzu stared in stunned silence at the display of affection. "It can only get better from here."

"K-K-K-K-K-Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-" Was all Yuzu could say at what she had witnessed.

"Oh great, now she's broken," Karin sighed. "This is gonna be a long day isn't it?"

* * *

Kurosawa sighed and laid his head back onto the leather seat, letting the head rest cool the back of his neck as he tilted it to the side.

"They're still in there?," he grumbled.

"Yup," Jiro mentioned, taking another bite out his breakfast before quickly taking another look through his binoculars.

Kurosawa sighed louder this time, bored out of his skull. "Somehow... I don't think this kid's gonna be any type of threat. All it seems is that he brought Number Ten to visit and that's it."

"I agree with ya, the higher ups are pissing themselves over nothing," Jiro mentioned, finishing up his food and cleaning his hands before resuming his vigil.

Kurosawa rolled his eyes and turned his head forward, gazing out of the windshield but looking at nothing in particular. "Maybe I did get drunk enough to forget this boring as hell mission."

"You say something," Jiro asked, quickly twisting his head to Kurosawa before quickly turning back.

Kurosawa turned back to him and snorted as he saw the wrappings and napkins haphazardly strewn on the floor. "Nothing a tub like you needs to be bothered with," he growled out.

"How nice to know I get a side of asshole to go with my coffee."

"Fuck off, you know how I am with mornings." Kurosawa groaned.

"I hear ya," Jiro commented. "But were on the clock, no matter how shitty it is."

"Hasn't stopped you from stuffing your face while I'll just end up doing the heavy lifting."

"I ain't just a non-fucking-morning person but I'm an asshole too," Jiro muttered quietly.

"You say somethin'?"

"Just how lucky I've been being partnered with you"

Kurosawa snorted out something that could be vaguely perceived as "Yeah, right" before things quieted down again.

After several minutes the clinic doors slid open and the group came out.

"Finally," Kurosawa muttered as both henchmen turned to see Isshin lock up before heading to the car. As the doctor opened the car for the twins he yelled out something that he couldn't make out, but from behind the corner, likely where the home entrance was, two figures came into view and both men narrowed their eyes and sat straighter as their targets came into view.

With that, they also entered the car, the carrot topped boy riding shotgun and his busty Sekirei in the back with the girls. After a moment the car pulled back and drove off.

"And that's our cue," Kurosawa mentioned, feeling vaguely better he turned the keys and felt the engine come to life. To his side Jiro quickly sat correctly in his seat and buckled up.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Kurosawa snorted as the van began to move and grinned, happy to be doing something. "Oh, now were all energized? I wouldn't have figured with you stuffing your face?"

"Shut up and get moving or I'll eat your share too."

Kurosawa grinned at that as he switched gears and pushed on the pedal, the van now shooting a bit after its prey.

* * *

Later that afternoon, sunlight streamed down onto the rapidly-warming grounds of Karukata High School amidst the sounds of assembled Underclassmen wishing their graduated Sempai the best in their futures or those same graduated students being congratulated by their parents for the very same achievements. Today was the final day that these gathered students would be children nestled in their parent's bosom and would begin their journey into adulthood.

"I DID IT!"

And one student was celebrating it harder than many others.

Crouching in the courtyard of Karukata with a grin that was full of joy and accomplishment, Asano Keigo looked at the diploma in his hands. Vindicated proof that he had accomplished his dream. To cruse through high school with as little effort as possible. And thankfully his parents did not have high hopes, so they were easily impressed. And he even managed to get into a college!

True, it wasn't the most prestigious school in the world; at least it was close to home. So he didn't have to leave home at all to go to school! Now he saved money and packing time! It was truly a wonderful time, despite his parent's clear efforts to keep the joy from their faces when he revealed this little tidbit to them. It was almost a pity that Mizuho was in Teito for college and couldn't come to his crowning moment of greatness.

The key word there being almost.

Not like he missed her as she was probably still in her place in Teito plotting another hunt for that Ikkaku dude. Good thing he was in that Soul Society place and there was no chance he was coming back anytime soon praise all that was holy. Bad enough to see that crazy bastard fight, he shuddered to thin what might happen if Mizuho got her way and Ikkaku was his brother-in-law or something equally life threatening. He quickly turned his thoughts to something pleasant, like his living arrangements.

Besides, so what if he was gonna be staying there for another four years? It's not like they needed any privacy anymore right? Besides, they were clearly proud that they had raised such a fiscally aware son if his dad's scream of joy was anything to go by.

He sighed as he put his diploma back into it's container. There was still one thing he was missing to make this day the epitome of perfection, and even now as he neared the precipice of manhood, he still could not reach it. That elusive goal that many a man seeks throughout his life.

A sweet piece of tail. That elusive creature that was simply known throughout the world as woman. Even now, a successful high school graduate and college man, he was unable to procure himself a woman so awesome that it made all other men feel insufficient. A woman so beautiful she made other girls feel like hags. And a woman so horny she'd break his pelvis by accident.

Yeah, it'd hurt. But at least it'd be the good kind of hurt.

"Oh well," he sighed as he bid the eternal dream good night for now. "At least I can bug Ichigo one last time!"

And with that though in mind he grinned mischievously as he set off toward the courtyard. His quest to annoy his sullen friend one last time officially underway.

* * *

Chizuru walked onward, dazed.

'It's over. It's really over...'

Wordlessly and subconsciously she weaved and moved out of the way of her fellow graduates leaving the auditorium, many smiles and tears passing by.

Her head turned downwards, to her hands holding the beige colored metal storage tube that contained her Certificate of Graduation and held it close, tightening her grip again, the tangible proof of her accomplishment in her hands. She took another calming breath when some soft wails caught her ear.

She turned her head to see two girls weeping in each others arms, friends saying goodbye for maybe the last time.

'Me too...', she thought, her thoughts turning bleak, knowing her own situation.

She missed her first and second choices for college but got her third. The third however, came with both a good and bad situation.

The good was that she had family in the area who had enough room to allow her to stay with and not spend her tuition money on apartments or other costly living arrangements.

The bad was that it was up north in Nagano, and pretty much all that really mattered were still going to be nearby here somewhere in Tokyo.

'Hime-chan', she thought despondently. To be nowhere near the light and love of her life for the last three years. To no longer see her cute face, to no longer hear her melodic voice talk about her strange concoctions, to no longer seeing her wonderful mammaries in motion.

She sniffled at the unfairness of it all.

But...

But there was still one last chance.

One final chance to go for a long distance relationship that she'd gladly pull her tuition money for, for what is more important than love!

"Chizuru-chan!"

She gasped, shocked and nearly jumping in place.

"Hi-Hime-chan!"

"Isn't it wonderful? We've both graduated!"

"Yes," she agreed, holding up a strong front and pumped a fist. "We did! Hime-chan?" she then said in concern.

"I...I hear you're going north, and we may not see each other again."

Chizuru gave her a wan smile and tilted her head. "Y-yeah," she confirmed.

"Will... will we ever see each other again?" her Hime-chan asked hopefully.

"I... I don't know, but... Hime-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I-I have something I want to say to you," she said, taking one hand off the tube and holding it to her heart.

"What is it, Chizuru-chan?"

"You see Hime, I... I love you," she said softly, and Orihime gasped.

"Chi-Chizuru-chan!"

"Yes, Hime, I love you."

Orihime turned, blushing cutely and holding a bent hand to her face, peeking at her and turning, making Chizuru's heart melt.

"Chizuru-chan?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you, too!" she then said.

"Wha-what?" Tatsuki whispered, as if in shock.

Breathing hard, Chizuru noticed another hand outstretched with hers, having used their own storage tube to hit Tatsuki in a double attack.

"Hime-chan?," she whispered in shock, for both she and Orihime moved in tandem to strike back at that angry bitch.

Orihime smiled at her before standing up.

"Tatsuki-chan! That was a very bad thing to do," she said firmly, waving a disappointing finger at her.

"Orihime, but..."

"No, Tatsuki-chan, you can no longer stay in the way of love,," she proclaimed, taking Chizuru's hand.

"Hi-Hime-chan," Chizuru gasped happily, her heart beating fast as her Princess turned to smile at her before taking her into an embrace.

"We'll never part," Orihime said, eyes glistening.

"Never," Chizuru proclaimed, loving the feeling of being pressed against her. Oh, what they were going to do tonight. "I love you, Hime."

"And I love you, Chizuru-chan."

With that, they leaned into each other, lips opening, ever closer to-

-KA-THUNK!-

Chizuru paused for a moment as her forehead began to throb. After a moment, she fell to the ground unceremoniously. Rubbing the growing bump on her forehead, she whimpered in pain.

"Owwww..." came a lower toned voice that she identified as male. "Damnit why don't you watch where I'm going?"

"What?" she growled. "You got some nerve guy! Bumping into me just as my dream was getting to the good part!"

The male voice let out a sigh in resignation at her complaint, "Lemmie guess. Inoue-san just helped you stomp Tatsuki and was declaring her undying love for you?"

"Geh,' Chizuru gasped, holding a hand up and leaning back. "How did you know?"

"Because," Keigo sighed as he stood up and rubbed his own tender bump softly. He offered his hand to Chizuru to help the bespectacled girl up to her feet, "You've been having the same damn daydream for the last three years."

Chizuru let out an annoyed noise as she took the offered hand, "If you know how my daydreams go, then the least you could do is not bump into me and interrupt them!"

"So sorry," Keigo replied sarcastically. "So, where you goin' after all this is done?"

"Why's it matter to you?"

Keigo shrugged, "Just nosy I guess. C'mon humor me here. One last time at least?"

She sighed. "Nagano. Its up in Nagano, happy?"

Keigo whistled, "Damn, that far huh? You said goodbye to Inoue yet?"

"No," she said disappointed.

"Ah," he nodded. "Well, I was on my way to find Ichigo to bug him one last time. And I betcha Inoue'll be near him if I know her as well as I think I do." He nodded his head towards the courtyard, "Wanna come?"

Her lips became a long line as she growled a bit at the name. She actually did like Ichigo, not in the like-like bit of course, but she was grateful for what he did and that he saved her Hime-chan. But dammit why did her Hime-chan have to like *him*. "Sure," she responded evenly with a grimace.

"Oh don't be like that," Keigo grinned. "While I'm busy playing with Ichigo, I bet you could get some time in with Inoue-san!"

"That's true," she conceded before her face dropping, knowing that not only will Hime-chan be hovering over Kurosaki but *she'll* be there too.

Keigo blinked at her sullen look, "What no- oh Tatsuki." He sighed again as she nodded. "Well, ya never know, you might get lucky and she's too busy with her parents or something to be with Orihime at the moment. Right?"

"Right," she said, not really believing it. Bitch had radar or something locked in on her.

"That's the sprit!" he grinned as he turned towards the courtyard. "All right, Operation: Annoy Ichigo is on!" And froze dead in his tracks as he saw...

**HER.**

Chizuru blinked as Keigo was standing like a statue, "Keigo?" she asked. "What's up with yo-" and her question died upon her lips as she too spotted...

**_HER._**

'Oh damn,' they thought simultaneously as they spotted this vision of loveliness in the middle of the courtyard. They eyed this unfamiliar woman standing before them as if she were a cool drink of water in the Sahara desert. This was no mere girl that stood before them.

'Those hips..." Chizuru thought lecherously

'Those legs...' Keigo all but cried to the heavens in thought.

'That face,' Chizuru noted.

Them thighs," Keigo all but drooled.

'And **_THOSE BOOBS_**!' they simultaneously thought as they noticed the lovely pair of melons.

'I must have her,' they thought. 'I gotta get rid of this doofus, and then...'

"She be mine," the spoke simultaneously. Blinking they turned and looked at each other suspiciously.

"What'd you say?" Keigo asked.

"What'd _**YOU**_ say?" Chizuru asked back.

"I said I saw her first!" Keigo shouted.

"And I say tough tits, she's mine!" Chizuru retorted.

"And what about Inoue?" he asked.

"It doesn't change a thing!," she retorted. "I will have them both!," she murmured, drooling.

"Not if I get there first!" he cried as he charged towards this mystery woman.

"Ah!" she cried and gave chase, " Hold it you dirty cheater! Ladies first!"

"Only if you beat me, four eyes!" he taunted.

A sonic boom is the sound associated with the shock waves created by the supersonic flight of an aircraft. Sonic booms generate enormous amounts of sound energy, sounding much like an explosion. The crack of a supersonic bullet passing overhead is an example of a sonic boom in miniature.

What does that have to do with anything you may ask? The answer is simple dear reader...

For you see at that moment, both Keigo and Chizuru were moving so fast in order to meet this mystery woman it almost seemed as though they were trying to create a sonic boom of their own. As it stood, it was the closest any human outside of a Quincy had come to mimicking shunpo. The fact that they did not pass their intended target was in and of it's self a miracle. "Ha Ha!" Keigo cried out as he neared the mystery beauty.

"Looks like I win, Chizuru!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Came Chizuru's voice from in front of him. The newly graduated student could only stare in shock as he saw Chizuru had somehow managed to get past him and was in a position to

fondle this woman very generous melons.

"No way!" Keigo cried out in amazement.

"Ha ha!" Chizuru crowed, "And this delectable lovely is joining my garden of lilies!"

-THUD-

Neither Chizuru nor Keigo could mutter a word of pain as they suddenly flew back from the woman before them. 'What the hell?' Keigo thought. 'Did I hit something? My nose is killing me!" He looked in front of him to find Chizuru a thicket bush a little ways back from the woman. It was apparently a rather thorny one at that if her twitching let was any indication. He frowned slightly as he noticed the woman didn't look any different than when he had first seen her. 'Hohkay,' he thought as he rolled up his sleeves. 'Let's try that again shall we?'

With an internal cry, Keigo charged forward once more, barreling at top speed towards this mystery lady before the queen lesbian could recover her faculties in time. He grinned as he caught sight of her face and the wondrous model-like looks that adorned her features. Oh yes, he would love to see her 'O' face. And that was as far as he got as he uttered a startled cry, and went sprawling, smashing through a bush, coming out the other side, and rolling to a halt a good foot away.

"Ow... my... my spleen..." he muttered in pain as he laid on the ground. "What... the hell... just... just happened?"

Chizuru yelped a bit as she pulled out another thorn. Groaning as she pulled herself out of the thicket bush and was just barely able to witness Keigo's last failed attempt and groaned out of sympathy.

Rubbing her side she gingerly began to stalk her prey again, her eyes never leaving the hypnotic sway of the girls rear as she continued onto wherever she was heading to.

"Eiyah," she heard off to the side and briefly turned to confirm that Keigo was rising once more. She gave a growl of annoyance as the boy soon came to be walking side by side with her.

"I told you, she's mine," she told the boy.

"And I told you," he hissed back. "She's-"

"Ichigo!" they heard a cry and turned their heads.

"Huh?" they both uttered as the girl had sprinted off.

"There you are!" the mystery woman cooed as she ran towards the spiky haired young man sticking out in the crowd. The pair could only stare in shock as she effortlessly moved through the sea of people and managed to wrap her arms around Ichigo. "Congratulations, Ichigo!"

Their jaws dropped as Ichigo did nothing to remove the girl's arms from him. Simply shrugging at her words of congratulations, "Eh, I'm just glad it's over. I was getting kind of sick from all the singing."

"Well I thought you were wonderful," she complemented.

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"Because as your lady I know these things," she countered. Giggling as he rolled his eyes at the statement.

"What." Chizuru muttered.

"The." Keigo muttered

"Hell?" they muttered simultaneously.

"Pinch me," Keigo muttered. "Because this turned from one sweet dream into a hell of a nightmare."

Chizuru slugged him on his cheek.

"Gah! Damn it!" Keigo cried as he rubbed his swelling cheek. "That hurt! What the hell? I said pinch me, not punch me!"

"It's all the same thing," Chizuru responded in a distant voice. "This is a nightmare. Another piece of pure femininity wooed by the vile and corrupt flesh that is man." She let out a sniffle that turned into a full fledged bawling, "What a waste!"

"I still fail to see how that gave you the right to punch me," Keigo deadpanned.

"It's because you have a 'punch me' face!" Chizuru got out in between sobs.

"The hell does that mean?" Keigo growled as he continued to rub his cheek. "Geeze, and I was gonna help you with Orihime too..."

And now...

Pause!

Chizuru stopped crying as a dark pink aura surrounded her body. Keigo gulped slightly at the sight, unaware if this was a good thing or a bad thing and starting to inch away from the crazy lesbian girl. "That's right."

Keigo paused at the eerie calm that excluded from Chizuru's voice.

"If Kurosaki has someone... that means that my Hime is free."

Keigo pursed his lips at her line of reasoning, "Oh this is not gonna end well." he muttered.

"Hime is free!" Chizuru cried out. "Don't you worry my cute little Hime! I'll comfort you in my tender bosom!"

And with that Chizuru made off like a blast bulldozing her way through the sea of humanity, leaving a dazed and confused Asano Keigo eating her dust. After a while Keigo simply shook his head and turned away from his long time friend.

He needed a freaking drink.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," a tearfully happy Michiru said to her friends, looking all of them over.

"Don't be like that Michiru," Ryo said tenderly as she patted the tearful girl on the shoulder.

"That's right, Michiru," Orihime chimed in. "There's still so many things to do!"

"And not all of us will be leaving," Misato said as she readjusted her glasses, a little teary herself.

"C'mon, girls, our parents are in this direction," Manaha said, motioning her head in the direction specified.

"I know," Michiru said, rubbing her eyes while the other girls gave each other happy smiles.

"Are you sure you guys can't make it later?" Tatsuki questioned Ryo.

"I wish I could, but my folks want to me to spend time with them as I help their shop full time," Ryo said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Manaha added, knowing what she was in for.

"We've already told Keigo, so it's ok to go on ahead," Misato said before leaning in to both Tatsuki and Orihime.

"But if you could," she whispered to them. "Could you get me a slice of their cheesecake? I've heard its absolute-"

"Weiiigght gaaain~," Manaha teased in a sing-song tone, also leaning in.

"Shut up!" Misato shouted back, red faced. "But anyway, could ya?"

"Sure thing, Misato," Orihime said while Tatsuki was giggling off to the side.

"We'll be seeing you girls later, so keep in touch, ok?" Ryo called out as she and the others began to leave.

"You can count on it!" Tatsuki called back.

"Good bye and good luck!" Orihime shouted back, waiving her hand that held her diploma at them.

With that, Ryo and others had disappeared into the crowd.

"Well I'm sure as hell glad that's all over." Tatsuki sighed, referring to the ceremony as she turned to the direction of the school gates. "Between all that singing and speeches, I'm lucky I'm still sane."

"It wasn't that bad Tatsuki-chan," Orihime responded. "Still... I can't believe we're really done here."

Tatsuki sighed, "Heh... we really are don here aren't we? I guess... I guess that's still gonna take some getting used to."

And with that, both girls became quiet, contemplating what may or may not be in store for them. As they walked, the sea of students they had been enveloped in began to widen up a bit, allowing them to see their whereabouts better, as both were looking for one certain orange haired boy that they had lost sight of a few moments back.

Tatsuki smirked and gave Orihime a slight nudge, "Oy, Orihime." She muttered as Ichigo managed to become clearer in view.

"I see him," Orihime called out.

"So..." Tatsuki began.

Orihime's face reddened as she understood her friend's tone. "Y-yes!" she said, gathering her courage.

As she took her first nervous step she heard Tatsuki suddenly hiss and stopped, looking at her.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"She's here."

"Wh-," she started and stopped as she realized who Tatsuki meant. Turning she saw Uzume standing in front of Ichigo, and her eyes widened a bit at the fancy getup the girl was wearing. The dark blue cocktail dress was quite the eye catcher, judging from some of the looks she was getting, but that was in her opinion mostly because of the 'V' collar that showed a bit of her cleavage. She grimaced, another reminder that the girl was indeed a bombshell and the type of clothing was something Orihime didn't really get into.

Tatsuki looked at the couple and back to Orihime, not liking the girl's posture at all. Growling, she took a quick step back behind her friend.

"Tatsuk-ah!," she cried in surprise, having seen Tatsuki's sudden movement before feeling a hand against her back pushing her forward.

"Go tell him!" Tatsuki proclaimed. "We can deal with her later!"

"B-But Tatsuki-ch-"

"No buts!" Tatsuki cut her off. "It's the final hour Orihime! Now go tell him the truth!"

Orihime looked at her, her eyes widening slightly in realization of Tatsuki's words. Frowning cutely, she took a deep breath and released it, giving Tatsuki a sharp nod.

Seeing this, Tatsuki smiled and nodded back, liking the look in her friend's eyes.

"HHHHHHHIIII-"

Orihime turned and gave a sharp look in Ichigo's direction. Her fists clenched in determination, she took a tentative step forward.

"-IIIIIIIII-"

Tatsuki nodded in approval as Orihime marched forward, only blinking slightly at the odd sound that was growing louder. 'Why is it?' she asked herself in thought. 'That I have this familiar feeling of dread?'

"-IIIIIIIIII-"

Her eyes widened as the sound grew closer, and that feeling of dread turned into a more familiar feeling of disgust. 'Goddammit all, not now!' she mentally screamed.

'IIIIIIMEEE!"

"Oh hell no," Tatsuki growled out. "Not this time psycho!"

It was quite an impressive sight. In one moment, Tatsuki's shoulders suddenly dropped, her back hunched over as if in pain, and her hands hooked into claws. And in the next split second, the martial artist surged forward like a tsunami, the poor lesbian Casanova having no idea what hit her as Tatsuki managed to bowl over into her and completely deny Chizuru her long sought after prey. When the pair landed and the dust settled Tatsuki was sitting on Chizuru in a Boston Crab maneuver, and the bespectacled girl was tapping on the ground with her diploma tubing and howling in pain.

"AHHHHH! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY!" Chizuru cried.

"No way sicko!" Tatsuki growled. "Ain't no chance in hell of your screwed up ass getting in the way here!"

"B-B-But it's our graduation day," Chizuru mewled out. "Can't you show some mercy just this once?"

Tatsuki blinked, easing her pressure on the hold. "Mercy?" she asked incredulously.

Chizuru let out a sigh that was mixed with hope and relief. Maybe this beast could finally be reasoned with after all!

Tatsuki then shrugged and slipped her knee into her neck and resumed her pressure on the hold. Chizuru howled anew at the new, intensified pain that traversed all through her spine. "Is mercy something you eat?"

Tatsuki asked, a devilish grin forming on her lips as Chizuru resumed pounding on the ground futilely.

"Damn it all!" Chizuru cried in between screams. "I won't let you get in the way of my plans you horrible beast!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Chizuru's words, "Plans?"

"Yes!" she screamed. "I will claim my Hime now that Ichigo is taken!"

"Like hell," Tatsuki growled.

"Its true!" Chizuru whines in pain. "I saw it myself, some boobalicious babe was in his arms. Clearly its a sign for me that all is clear! Right, hime?" She asked calling out to Orihime. "Hime?" she repeated in a pleading voice upon not seeing her.

Tatsuki blinked and turned her head to her left to see Orihime slowly, but surely coming close to arms reach of Ichigo and Uzume. Tatsuki gave a soft smile and unconsciously eased on her hold to get a better look, nodding to herself in approval. "Good," she whispered.

Chizuru frowned, "Good"?

"Yes." Tatsuki answered, her approval clear in her voice.

"Why?"

Tatsuki grinned in response, "Because she's finally going to say it."

Chizuru's eyes widened slightly, "'It'?"

"Yes"

Chizuru pressed on, ignoring the growing dread building up in her stomach. "What's 'it'?'"

Tatsuki snorted, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, perv."

Chizuru paled as she finally caught sight of her precious Hime and noted the faint blush on the girl's face as she got ever closer to Ichigo. Her heart almost leaping out of her chest as she saw Orihime's arm stretching out towards Ichigo to grab his attention.

She couldn't let this happen! Her hands clenched into fists on the ground as Orihime continued to get closer and closer to gaining Ichigo's attention. And the dread that filled her stomach was replaced with a new sensation as she pounded the ground in determination, cracking the dirt.

"!"

There was no noise that penetrated Chizuru's ears when she roared. All she saw was the purest lily that she ever had the honor to lay eyes on about to be corrupted to an intolerable level. All she could see now was her beloved Hime, whom she had admired for so long from afar was in the gravest danger she had ever been in to lose her innocent naiveté.

She could not let that happen.

Her Hime was cute, spacey, fragile, and sweet. She loved those things about her, and she wouldn't allow anyone to besmirch them. It would be like taking a magnificent painting down from a museum display and using it for a doormat.

She could not let that happen.

She would not let that happen.

She would save her Hime, and finally proclaim her pure and true love for her!

And it was with this determination and fire that flowed through her veins her legs flowed with a power that was seldom seen in wrestling. And Tatsuki could only blink in surprise as Chizuru's legs hooked to her under arms and shove her off her back to a distance that would normally be impossible. She didn't even notice as she growled in determination, pushing herself back to her feet and running towards her princess.

"Hah?"

'!' she cried out mentally, arm stretched out and running as fast as she possibly could. Despite her best efforts, it seemed as though her princess was growing all the more distant from her. Her arms seemed trapped like statues and her legs felt as though weights were strapped onto them. But she would not stop, she would not falter.

Come hell or high water, her Hime would remain pure.

* * *

Back to reality...

Orihime blinked, unsure of what to do next. Yes she was so close to Kurosaki-kun she could almost smell the scent of his shampoo wafting in the breeze. But at the same time, a new complication had arose from being so close to her long-standing loved one.

He was smiling.

Yes the smile was a small one, minuscule really. But on someone like Ichigo it was about at awe-inspiring as an ear-to-ear grin on anyone else. And it kept her feet rooted to the spot.

Her emotions cried out in panic. What was she about to do really? Yes, this girl... this Sekirei was being forced into a fight that was cruel and sadistic in her eyes and there was apparently the real situation that she would not survive this test. And yet here she was, about to interlope in this small bit of happiness and peace the girl was experiencing here in her town.

And Kurosaki-kun... she was making him happy. What right of it was hers to interfere with that? To confuse him with her own feelings? She should be happy that Uzume-chan was bringing about such a change in him right?

"Hey, Inoue."

Orihime blinked, shaken out of her thoughts by Ichigo's voice, "Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun!"

"That'd be me yes," Ichigo responded.

"Hey, Orihime-chan!" Uzume chirped. "Congratulations!"

"Ah y-yeah," Orihime nodded. "Thanks Uzume-chan."

"No prob, no prob," Uzume nodded as she stepped away from Ichigo. "So tell me Orihime-chan, where you plannin' on going for school?"

"Tokyo Medical," Orihime answered. "I'm going for a nursing degree."

"Nursing eh?" Uzume smiled, "You do have that aura about you for it."

"Thank you Uzume-chan," Orihime answered.

Uzume turned to Ichigo, a curious look in her eye "Hey isn't that near were you're going to school Ichigo?"

Ichigo made a slight face, "Kinda... sorta. Tokyo Medical's in Chiyoda so she's closer than a lot of the others are going to be. Uryu's going there too, by the way."

Uzume grinned, "Cool! So we can hang out when you're not crammin' for tests, right Orihime-chan?"

"R-Right," Orihime nodded. "Still we got a month before classes begin, so..."

"So you can visit us before you're lost to the halls of academia?" Uzume cut in. "That's great isn't it Ichigo?" She blinked as her ashikabi was looking around slightly. "Ichigo?"

"HHHHHHIIII-"

"You hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"-IIIIIIIIIIII-"

Orihime blinked as she heard the odd cry, "What is that?"

Uzume frowned a bit, her arms tensing. "Good question," she responded. 'Something's not right here.' she thought.

"-IIIIIME!" came the loud voice of Chizuru.

"CHHIIIIZZZUUURRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" came Tatsuki's roaring voice in response, hot on the heels of Chizuru, outlined in black and looking as if she had two red spots where her eyes were as she came ever closer to her prey.

"Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well?" Uzume asked as she looked up and saw the descending forms of Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"Because it never does," Ichigo answered. "That's some pretty nice hang time," he commented dryly.

"Shouldn't we move?" Orihime asked.

"With our luck, they'll find a way to still land on us," Ichigo answered. "Best to just face the music."

And then the world went dark.

-BAM-

-CRASH-

Orihime could only watch in silence as Chizuru and Tatsuki managed to crash into the Shinigami-turned-Ashikabi and his Sekirei, coughing slightly at the dust cloud the collision had produced. The gathered crowd could only cough alongside the girl until the cloud died down. And after that, they could only gape in awe at the scene before them.

Chizuru remained blissfully unawares of the spectacle she found herself in the middle of as she continued to nuzzle and bury her face deeper and deeper into the warm bosom of her beloved princess. Her expression was dreamy, as despite the so-called guardian's best efforts, the gods had finally decided to smile upon her and bless her with the honor of being with her one true beloved now and forever. "Oh Hime! My Hime! I finally caught you!"

"Ah~..."

A wolfish grin formed on Chizuru's face. Aw, Hime was shy now that they were finally alone. "Now, now My Hime," Chizuru cooed as her hand drew ever so closer to her bosom. "There's no need to be so shy. Let me hear those words I-"

-SqueezeSqueeze-

Chizuru blinked. 'Wha? I don't remember them being this big. Or were they smaller than I imagined?' she thought in shock, unbelieving that her eye measurements were incorrect.

"Excuse me."

Chizuru looked up and saw Uzume looking down at her, a slightly annoyed look on her reddened face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure to pay proper tribute?," she responded.

"That makes no sense," Uzume replied in a deadpan tone.

-SqueezeSqueeze-

"And would you stop squeezing my tits?" Uzume growled. "Those aren't yours!"

"Dear God, they're real!" She whispered in an awed tone, completely missing what Uzume had just said and smiled like a happy child. "Can I borrow them?" Chizuru asked in a louder voice.

"What is your major damage exactly?" Uzume asked.

Before Chizuru could properly respond, she paled as she felt a deep dark murderous intent come from behind her. "Oh no," she moaned.

"You got some good guts, you know that?" Tatsuki growled. Chizuru could only gulp as she felt Tatsuki grasp the top of her head. She didn't have to turn around to know that her rabid tormentor had a wide, homicidal grin stuck on her face. "To be so brazen even on our last day as high school students. I think that deserves some kind of reward."

"A reward that involves letting me go?" Chizuru asked hopefully.

"Hehehe... you're funny," Tatsuki mumbled as she pulled Chizuru up from her resting place on Uzume's chest. "C'mon let me show you your reward, ok?"

"What if I don't want it?" Chizuru asked.

"There's that sense of humor again," Tatsuki responded.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Uzume asked as she irritably rubbed her groped breast.

"Nope," Ichigo answered. "This is about par for the course."

"But isn't she gonna kill her?" Uzume asked confused.

"She's tougher than she looks." Ichigo answered as he helped Uzume back to her feet. "Just give 'em a sec."

* * *

And now... a brief pause for this break of mindless violence that cannot be described in mere words. Go on, read a book or something. We'll be here when Chizuru gets her phoenix downs.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Tatsuki said as a smoking crater is seen with a twitching leg jutting out of it. "She put up a bit more fight than usual."

"What the hell is she thinking?" Ichigo grumbled

"Eh, you know her," Tatsuki grumbled. "Probably saw Orihime and Uzume together and lost her marbles quicker than usual."

Ichigo gave Uzume a quick glance and shrugged, "Yeah, I could see that."

"Hope she didn't interrupt anything," Tatsuki said, giving Orihime a curious glance. "She didn't interrupt anything, did she?"

Orihime paled a bit and gave a bit of a grimace, looking more cute than hurt. Tatsuki just rolled her eyes and glared at the crater, as if to zap Chizuru again after watching one of the girl's leg give another twitch. "Just our luck," she mumbled.

"You say something?" Uzume asked.

"Nothing important," Tatsuki responded.

After a moment each heard a stuttering breath being inhaled.

"Ku-kuro-Kurosaki-kun...?"

Ichigo turned towards Orihime, eyebrow raised slightly. "Yea?"

"I... I... I... uhh...," she blushed faintly and lowered her head, "That is... I..."

Tatsuki leaned towards Orihime a a bit, nodding in anticipation. Finally, it would all be out in the open at least! No more goddamn pussyfooting around!

"You...?" Ichigo pressed, looking at her curiously.

'Say iiiiiit...' Tatsuki thought, trying her damnedest not to smile.

"I...," Orihime smiled faintly, "I hope you and Uzume-chan are ok." she laughs. "Chizuru and Tatsuki can be rough like that at times," she said, tilting her head.

-THUD-

Tatsuki face faulted.

"Nah, I'm ok," Uzume reassured her, holding and stretching a wrist. "She just caught me off guard, that's all. No biggie." At that Uzume gave an amused chuckle and wink to Orihime, "Man I never thought I'd be getting groped by a girl on Ichigo's big day."

Tatsuki woodenly stood up, nearly tilting over backwards as she nearly up-righted herself too far. "O - ri - hi - meeeee...," she seethed quietly, her voice creaking up a notch as she drawled out her friends name.

Orihime gulped and gave Tatsuki such a pleading look that she had no choice but to step back and give a resigned sigh. She then looked at Uzume who was looking back at her with a neutral look. Tatsuki's nostrils then flared as she snorted before turning back to Orihime "Alright!" she announced loudly, catching all of their attention. "Me first. Then *you*."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked flatly, a little more than annoyed now at the last few moments.

"You'll see," Tatsuki answered before glancing back at Uzume. Taking a deep breath, Tatsuki turns to fully face Uzume stiffly and raises a hand, palm facing the sekirei girl. "Yo, uh..."

"Yeah?" Uzume asked.

Tatsuki hesitated for a second, "Um, well, uh... about... about yesterday...," she tsked her lips.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well," Tatsuki retracted her hand to the back of her neck. Rubbing it slightly as she looked away, "We...we didn't get off on th' right foot in all, so..."

Uzume lifts an eyebrow. 'Well if that ain't the understatement of the week,' she thought.

"So... I'm..."

Ichigo blinked once and stared slightly open mouthed at his oldest friend as realization continued to dawn at what he was about to witness. Finally he blinked once more and licked his suddenly dry lips wondering if he was daydreaming. It had to be a daydream... That it had to be an illusion or a weird daydream and he'd wake up still in class or on the train to Karakura again. But after a quick pinch to his wrist, he only had one thought swimming through his head.

He needed to record this.

And with that, he quickly fished for his cell phone. 'Damn it where's my phone?' he thought. 'I couldn't have left that thing back home!'

"I'm sssssssssss..."

Uzume just looked blankly at Tatsuki as she continued to struggle to find the words she wanted to say.

"Sssssssssssss...oooooo..."

Uzume tilted her head and blinked once more with a dry look on her face as she realized what the other girl was trying to say.

"Sssssssooooooo...oooo..."

"You're sorry?'" Uzume finished for her with a raised eyebrow and arms akimbo.

"Yeah, that!" Tatsuki blurted out, snapping her fingers and pointing at her. She frowned slightly as her vision moved sideways and caught Ichigo's disappointed look. "What's with you?"

"Just wish I could've found my phone before Uzume said anything," Ichigo lamented before smirking. "It's something I don't think I'll ever see happen again."

Tatsuki made a face at him. "Blow me you jerk," she growled. After a brief moment she sighed and schooled her features and best she could and turned back to Uzume and coughed into her hand. "Anyway... uh... yeah, uh... I knew was a bit pointed with you yesterday," she said, turning away and grimacing. Still, she couldn't help but feel some relief at the fact that the sekirei had managed to keep her from saying the 's' word herself. "But, y'know... Can't help but be concerned for berry-tan here," she finished, thumbing pointedly at Ichigo, who simply rolled his eyes. "Even when he's being a jerk-wad."

Ichigo then shrugged indifferently at his oldest friend's remark. For her part, Uzume simply gave a smirk to the martial artist and gave her a little bow. "Apology accepted!" she then chirped.

"Uh... yeah… right... Cool," Tatsuki muttered in agreement, then stiffly turned to Orihime "See? Not that hard," she said holding her arm out for emphasis while tilting her head towards Ichigo.

Orihime nodded, blinking a few times.

Ok. This is it.

For real now.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands to her chest and clenched her fists, which then began to lightly tremble after a few seconds.

Ichigo blinked. "Uh... Inoue?," he ventured, confused.

"SHA!," Orihime then blurted out, her face snapping up and her hands suddenly shooting outward, angling up a bit and away, her diploma nearly shooting out of its tube.

Ichigo and Uzume blinked and Tatsuki watched eye wide before a smile graced her face.

Finally.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun! I have something to say!" she said resoundingly, giving Ichigo a bold stare and her fists now back to her sizable chest clenched.

"Y-yeah?," Ichigo said wide-eyed, taking a step back by this sudden change.

"Please listen carefully," she then said and Ichigo nodded mutely few times.

Uzume blinked, a bit surprised at this turn around before blinking again in thought. What was this odd mood she was sensing?

"Kurosaki-kun, I want you to know, that... that..

Ichigo blinked, now concentrating on Inoue fully.

"...that, that I..."

-"!" Isshin cried rising up from out of nowhere to appear to Ichigo's left.

-..that I love yo-, huh!," Orihime gasped.

"Huh!" everyone said, surprised at Isshin's sudden pop up and interrupting whatever Orihime was going to say.

"What the hell?" both Ichigo and Tatsuki then cried as their heart rates returned to normal.

Isshin ignored them both as he suddenly grabbed both of Ichigo's shoulders and shook his boy not too violently with a giddy look on his face. "Ichigo, guess what!"

Ichigo brought his hands up and outward suddenly and broke his fathers hold on his. "What?" he asked nearly exasperated.

"I was just talking with your friend over there," Isshin began before pointing over in the distance to Keigo, who was standing next to Karin and Yuzu and Mizuiro, who was busy talking on his phone. "And he said that you were having this last get together, but some of your friends couldn't make it and invited us!" he said happily.

Ichigo and Tatsuki blinked and processed exactly what Isshin had just said.

Keigo, in the distance had been watching the scene, mostly for Ichigo gorgeous new lady friend and felt a crisp cold chill run down his back and turned his head slightly to see both Ichigo and Tatsuki woodenly turn their heads towards his direction with matching twitching cheeks and small pupils. Gulping, he stepped sideways towards Mizuiro and ducked behind his friend.

Not caring in the least, Mizuiro took a giant step back out of the way while still talking on the phone and not missing a beat to reveal Keigo curled near the ground in a fetal position.

'Y...you invited my dad...?' Ichigo thought angrily, that get together was supposed to be friends only!

'Y...you interrupted Orihime's confession for this...?' Tatsuki internally raged.

Orihime blinked at it all and deflated a bit, the mood and gusto gone.

"From what the boy said," Isshin continued, rubbing his chin in thought, "It seems that the tables were already paid for he's invited me, Karin, Yuzu, and Uzume over so the money doesn't go to waste! Isn't that a wonderful"?

"Oh, wow," Uzume then sighed. "Ichigo, why didn't you say anything?"

Ichigo growled as he peeled his eyes away from Keigo's twitching form to look at Uzume. "To be honest, I actually forgot about it until now," he admitted.

Tatsuki blinked, realizing that she had also just now forgotten about it her zeal at this opportunity to get this confession out in the open. Speaking of that, she turned back to Orihime, who looked dejectedly towards the ground.

Damn. Even she could tell that whatever courage Orihime had worked up was broken now. She mumbled a curse under her breath.

"Inoue," Ichigo then said, getting both of their attention. "You were saying?"

Orihime blinked and then gave a wan smile after a few seconds. "N-nothing Kurosaki-kun," she said quietly, waving her hand. "It was... it was about reminding you of the get together."

Tatsuki snorted at that, but didn't say anything.

Ichigo blinked before smiling back at her before grimacing as he remembered his father was next to him. Not one for doing anything small, Isshin surprised both girls by giving them both loud congratulations and a few rousing bouts of 'banzai', causing both to blush. After a few more minutes of small talk Karin and Yuzu came by to drag their father off, and with that the Kurosaki's bid their goodbyes and congratulations to both girls.

Orihime watched them leave, noting how Uzume had slid next to Kurosaki-kun and that both their heads turned slightly to each other every so often, signifying that they were talking with each other.

Tatsuki turned her head to her friend, having seen the same thing and noting that Orihime had seen that as well. She took a breath in and blew it out through her nose audibly and contemplated their next move.

Below both of them and off screen, even to readers of this fic, a forgotten voice could be heard.

"M... mah... my Hime is... safe..."

With that, still looking in the direction where the Kurosaki's disappeared into the crowd Tatsuki, on autopilot, lifted her foot up lazily and stomped downward, grinding her foot into the ground.

* * *

Kurosawa adjusted his sunglasses reflexively as he stared at the mass of humanity that flocked out of the school gates. Idle thoughts of his own graduation day briefly passing through his head when the sound of his phone vibrating on the console in front of him shook him from his thoughts. The tinted windows of his rented car prevented anyone from seeing in, but he still could not help but feel slightly irritated at himself for essentially falling asleep at the job. Fortunately, the caller was a great way to vent.

"Hey fatass," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much jerk," his partner greeted. "Jeez can't you at least act like you're on duty for once?"

"If you can find the gumption to lose twenty pounds, maybe I will," he retorted. "In the meanwhile, please tell me you at least did your job without passing out in your own sweat."

"Anyone ever tell you how cute you are dickwad?"

"Not any gay dudes. Thanks for being my first." he answered, pausing to pop his jaw. "So spill already bitch, what'cha got?"

"Not much thankfully," Jiro responded. "Looks like the Ashikabi of Number Ten just brought her here for his graduation."

"Like I couldn't tell by looking," Kurosawa grumbled. "You got anything of worth to tell me? He spill the beans about the plan or what?"

"No." Jiro growled. "He's just graduating and saying goodbye to his friends. I'm thinking HQ's making a big hullabaloo over nothing."

"Yes well it's a good thing HQ doesn't pay you to think otherwise all we'd be doing is hitting up okonomiyaki places and yakisoba carts." Kurosawa said in a condescending tone.

"I am so gonna kick your ass when this job is over."

"I'm shaking I'm sure." Kurosawa snorted. "Now get back over here Land 'o ass, jobs not done till Number Ten's back in Teito and we gotta check in."

"Yes sir, master sir," he heard Jiro grumble before his partner hung up his phone.

"Ok it's official," Kurosawa grumbled as he leaned back into his seat. "I had to have gotten drunk enough to forget this lame ass mission."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Minato gave a small sigh as he checked his phone for the time. He nodded at the display that read thirteen hundred hours and pocketed the device back into his coat. He still had an hour before his next interview, and that would be the second of four today. Currently, he was sitting at a ramen-ya getting lunch. The cart was nearly empty; a somewhat lucky break for him considering it was the lunch hour rush. He hoped that wasn't a sign that this stall wasn't one to brag about.

He sighed again, kicking himself in the pants slightly as he had rushed out after the incident at breakfast. He had at least been able to make sure that Musubi would not under any circumstances fight their landlady.

That was far to close for his liking, and it had distracted him a good deal in an earlier job interview. He hoped that it wasn't too noticeable, but it was too late to undo what possible damage that might have been done.

He nodded in gratitude as he was served his meal and dug in. It was a typical Tokyo-style bowl of ramen, with slightly thin, curly noodles served in a soy-flavored chicken broth. Topped with menma, pork, and spinach. It was ok, but nothing too outstanding, Minato noted. Still, it did allow him to not worry too much about what would be awaiting him at home, job or no job.

Yes, it was best to concentrate on his upcoming interview and not on how his sekirei had wanted to spar with his landlady. And really his thoughts needed to stay away from anything related to how messy an affair that would be. A normal human woman sparring with a super powered alien girl who could possibly forget to control her own strength in a fight. And the cops who he would have to answer to when the call was made.

No, it was best to get off that train of thought right now and focus on getting that job! Yes... yes get a job, keep roof over your head, no accidental killing of landlady.

* * *

Karakura...

"Aaaaahhhh," Isshin sighed happily as the key clicked, opening the locks. "And with that, it's finally over," he said, turning to the man of the hour. The current man of the hour was silently fuming as he saw the door open and Karin walk briskly by him to go inside right behind their father. He too would have stepped forward to go if not for the holdup keeping him in place.

"Oy," he said, "We can go in now, ok?" He turned to see Uzume and Yuzu clinging to each of his arms, their weight and pull on them as such keeping him in place.

"Well I'm not stopping you Ichi-nii," Yuzu said as she glared at Uzume. "Maybe Uzume should let go."

"Umm... I'm not holding him in place," Uzume responded with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll never know if you don't let him go," Yuzu quipped

"Yuzu," Ichigo said flatly. "She hasn't been pulling since the door opened..."

"And you don't see the problem Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked. "All that tugging is making your arm to tired to raise up! She should let your arm go so it can rest right?"

He sighed loudly and turned his head downward to face her. "Yuzu, you're still pulling."

"Because your arm needs exercise!" Yuzu quickly retorted.

He closed his eyes before opening them, facing the door and stepping forward, Uzume following still holding his arm and Yuzu yelping as he dragged her with him. He sighed as Uzume closed the door behind them,

"Ok. We're inside now. Can you all let go so I can sit down at least?"

"I'll let go as soon as she lets go," Yuzu declared.

She blinked to find Uzume not only no longer on his arm but next to her standing in front of Ichigo fixing his collar before cupping his face. "Come on, Ichigo, no need to have that face today."

"What face?" he asked.

She smirked at him before her fingers traced his frown. "This one," she said as she pushed on the edges to raise them up a bit, causing his lips to twitch in response.

"Aren't you cute?" he responded in a deadpan voice.

She smiled at him. "Nice for you to notice."

"Ha, ha, ha," Ichigo blinked as a strange sound filled the air. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds painful," Uzume responded as she looked around before looking down at Yuzu still grasping Ichigo's arm. "Yuzu-chan!" she cried as she spotted the youngest Kurosaki member mouth open wide enough to see her teeth grinding in anger. "Yuzu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Testing the strength of my teeth," she growled in-between grinds.

"Well could you test it in your room?" Ichigo asked. "I'd kinda like my arm back now."

"Never!" cried Yuzu. Ichigo blinked and gave an odd look to Uzume who simply shrugged in response.

"Looks like you could use some help," came Karin's voice as she descended the stairs.

"You got changed quick," Ichigo quipped as the middle child of the Kurosaki clan came into view. He then quirked an eye as he saw her bounce a soccer ball on her was towards them. "Where are you off to?"

"Heading to the playground. Got time to kill," she said.

"Not by much," Came Isshin's voice as he to descended from atop the stairs. "We do have a graduation party to host you know."

"It's not for a few hours," Karin called back.

"Just something for you to keep in mind, daughter." Isshin retorted. He smiled at Uzume, "So my new daughter. How did you find the ceremony?"

"I liked it papa," she chirped, causing all of the Kurosaki children to roll their eyes at Isshin's growing grin. "It was very interesting." She turned to Ichigo, "I had no idea you could sing like that Ichigo."

"How could you tell it was me?" he asked. "We sung as a group after all."

"I have very good ears," she responded.

"I see," Isshin interrupted. "And how did it compare to your own graduation?"

"I...uh," Uzume said wide-eyed, completely caught off guard from the question.

"Daughter?" Isshin asked.

"She was in a private school!" Ichigo said suddenly. "They really didn't have anything like that."

"Private school huh?" Isshin grumbled before nodding to himself. "My dear daughter you certainly are well traversed are you not?"

"Um, eh, yeah!" she chirped, bringing a hand to the back of her head and chuckling nervously.

"I suppose it's just more proof that you're just too good for my boy!" he exclaimed before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Y'think so huh?" he grunted before giving Uzume a flat look.

"Well this was fun," Karin snarled. "But the field's calling me." She turned to her younger sister, "As much as I'm sure you're having fun there, you wanna join me sis?"

Yuzu looked up at her sister and shook her head, "No, I'm go-"

Karin blinked at her sister's sudden pause, before she let out a small groan as she noticed the devilish grin that was beginning to develop upon her twin's face. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'She's thinking something stupid again.'

If Yuzu could read thoughts, she would humbly disagree, as she was coming up with the mother of all realizations. Slim thought it was, there was a chance that she could convince the conniving little hussy to join them in a 'friendly' little game of soccer. And should something like an 'accidental' ball to the face should break every single hussy tooth in her head... well that was life right?

Schooling her devilish grin in to a sunny smile and forcing down the bile forming in her throat as she turned to face Uzume. "Uzume-neechan?" she said in a sweet tone.

Uzume looked down and smiled at Yuzu, "Yes Yuzu-chan?"

'Oh man, I wanna hurl,' she thought. Aloud she said, "I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"We... well would you like to come and play with us?"

Uzume's face brightened, her mouth slowing opening wider as she realized what she was asked. "Sure!" She turned to Ichigo, giving him a quick peck, so happy that his family seemed to be growing all the more to liking her that she turned to run up for the stairs. "I'll be back real quick, ok?"

And like that she was gone; everyone just simply staring to where she rushed off to, sans Yuzu, whose eye ticking was reaching an unhealthy point. "I...I'm so gonna break her face..." she muttered.

"Oh this is soooo not gonna end well," Karin muttered.

When she came back down, she was dressed in a long sleeve black top, a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes as she smiled sunnily at the Kurosaki sisters, "You all ready to go?"

Karin spun the ball in her hands, a raised eyebrow quickly going from Uzume to Yuzu. "Sure," she said. "Let's go."

"Yea!" Yuzu chirped. "C'mon Uzume-neechan! Hurry up!"

"Alright!" Uzume chirped, pumping a fist into the air and stopped as she caught up with them.

"Are you ok, Yuzu?"

Yuzu had turned away from both of them, looking a bit green and grimacing as open and closed her mouth, as if tasting something nasty. "F-fine," she said, regaining control.

"You sure?" Karin asked as the green faded from her face slightly.

"Y-yeah," Yuzu said, blinking hard. "Let's go!," she said, quickly running ahead of them.

"Can't say I've ever seen her so psyched to play football before," Ichigo muttered.

"Hey hold on sis! Do you even know where the field is?" Karin cried. "You didn't even change!"

The sounds of wood hitting the pavement stopped suddenly, and the family just looked flatly as Yuzu re-entered the house. Panting slightly, she gave Karin a dark look, "Don't. Say. One. Word." She turned to

Uzume and gave a tired smile, "Sorry Uzume-neechan. Guess I was just so excited to play with you, I lost my head for a second!"

"That's not all you've lost," Karin muttered under her breath.

Yuzu turned and glared at her elder twin, mouthing the words 'On My List!' to her as her twin just shook her head.

"Ehhehehe," Uzume chuckled. "Don't worry about it Yuzu-chan. We got time to wait for you, right Karin-chan?"

"Thanks... Uzume-neechan," Yuzu nodded, pausing as she fought off the bile rising in her throat. "Let me just change and then we'll be ready to play!" 'And then I can break your face you dang hussy,' she thought darkly.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow as he watched his youngest sister ascend the stairs, "I wonder if she's gonna be all right..."

"DOH-HOHOHO!" Isshin wailed, bringing a wrist to his face and keeping it there as his shoulders hunched up and down. Ichigo and Karin stiffly turned to stare at him.

"Papa!" Uzume cried, completely caught off guard by the old man's sudden emotional outburst. "Are you ok?"

-Sniff! - "I... I'm fine, Uzume-chan, I'm just so HAPPY," he said bringing his head up as he said 'happy' to look at his new addition, "to see all my beautiful girls get along!" And with that, he turned back into his wrist.

She stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy too, papa! I was hoping we'd all get along, but I wasn't sure...," she said before Isshin turned to her fully.

"My Daughter!"

"Papa!"

And with that, both hugged each other as one wailed. Ichigo closed his eyes and turned away, his eye twitching bad enough to pop out if he didn't try to stop it. Across from him, Karin was hunched over, nearly toppling to the floor as she watched slack-jawed. 'She... she doesn't get it...'

Both he and Isshin waited a few moments, quiet as both were still staring at where Yuzu disappeared to. After another moment both heard a loud 'thump' followed by heavy but quick footsteps that were soon coming down the stairs.

Finally Yuzu came into view, her posture arched forward as her heavy footsteps continued pass them without so much as an acknowledgment other than a string of mumblings that only stopped when she near slammed the door shut behind her.

"...That was weird," Ichigo muttered.

"You have no idea," Karin muttered as she opened the door. She gave Uzume a cool glance, "You coming?"

Uzume shook her head and turned to smile at Karin. "Sure," and then followed.

"Behave yourselves ok?" Ichigo called out.

"Yes dear," Uzume replied as she stuck her tongue out playfully before closing the door behind them.

Ichigo sighed as the door closed, "Are they really going to be all right?" His face took on a more neutral tone as he sifted his head to the left, dodging his father's fist. He sighed as a flurry of attacks came from the Kurosaki patriarch and he deftly dodged every one of them. "Hey pops," Ichigo growled as he got enough distance between him and his father. "What's the deal? Thought you weren't gonna challenge me no more 'till I became a man or something."

Isshin nodded as he took a stance, "That is true my son. And I'm keeping true to my word!"

"Oh really now?" Ichigo responded flatly, "How so?"

"This isn't a true challenge," Isshin began as he charged his son. "This is a simple spar! Gotta make sure my new daughter isn't dulling your edge after all!"

"Should've figured," Ichigo muttered. He ducked low under Isshin's kick and swept out his feet to take away his footing, "So you were waiting for a moment when Uzume wasn't around to be an idiot again?"

Isshin rolled away from a punch directed to his head. Flipping up, his grin grew as he charged forward again, "Oh, I have my reasons for this boy."

"Is that a fact now?" Ichigo asked. "We'll see how brilliant you're reasoning is... when you're flat unconscious!" he rounded upon his opponent with an uppercut that sent the Kurosaki head reeling. He sneered as his father landed in an unflattering heap upon the floor, "Idiot."

"That's it!"

Ichigo turned and found his father do a back flip that had him back on his feet and a maniacal grin on his face. "That's my boy!" He wiped away a small trickle of blood from his lips, "Now come on! Show me what you're made of Ichigo!"

"Would you knock it off already old man?" Ichigo cried as he charged his father, his fist cocked back.

"Make me boy!" Isshin responded as his own fist cocked back.

And the battle was joined.

* * *

Take it outside...

"Nyahaha," Yuzu lightly tittered to herself as she, Karin and Uzume had made it to the park, ready to do battle and crush this hussy into the ground.

Taking the hand at her face away as she stopped her quiet laughter, she turned around, not noticing that she had been so giddy that she was practically skipping the rest of the way to the park. So giddy that she didn't notice Karin's bewildered stare for most of the way here.

'I've gotta baaad feeling about this', Karin thought, watching the 180 her sister had gone through since they left home with Uzume in tow. She slowed down a bit and tilted her head up to Uzume to peer at her from the corner of her eyes and saw the girls face light up at the park as she began to pick up speed after Yuzu.

She sighed as she too began to pick up the pace, letting the soccer ball fall to the ground and kick it along, mindful to keep it in front as she began to catch up to both Uzume and Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled brightly as she saw Karin begin to catch up as they made it to the small field, turning to see Uzume directly between them. 'Hehehe, she has nooo clue', she thought to herself. Between her and Karin, they had this girl licked. No way could a girl with boobs as big as hers ever be as good or as fast as she and Karin could be!

Well, Karin actually, but she was sure that she could run circles around Uzume; she had no boobs big enough to be a hindrance!

She got into position as Uzume turned to face Karin and Karin began to get closer, kicking the ball back and forth before halting several feet away, keeping the ball in motion.

Ahh, she could see it now...

* * *

Imaginationland Part 2...

-THUD-

"Ooooowwwwww," moaned the big breasted home wrecker as she crashed face first into the dirt. "Ugh," she mumbled as she struggled to lift her face. Managing to do so, Yuzu couldn't help but feel bad for her fallen foe; her hair was a mess, the scrunchy that held her ponytail long gone, her face dirtied and muddied from one too many falls face first into the dirt and looked absolutely exhausted.

Yuzu smiled, some of her sympathy evaporating as she recalled that the girls' big boobs likely cushioned her fall, but one can't have everything, now can they?

As for Yuzu herself, she stood several feet away from the fallen Uzume, moving in rhythm, the soccer ball bouncing up and down from her pumping right knee, a testament to her skill.

Karin, dear Karin was behind Uzume, a foot to one of the girls knees keeping her still.

"Are you ready to give up now," she casually asked as the girl disappeared and reappeared under bouncing bangs as she continued to keep the ball going.

"Give up?" a confused Uzume asked. "What do you mean...?"

The sound of the bouncing ball stopped as it hit the ground and was suddenly stopped by Yuzu's foot slamming it to the ground, trapping it there. The dust that was kicked off from the hard stomp billowed in the wind past Uzume, causing her to cough as she breathed it in.

"You know," Yuzu coldly said. "My Ichi-nii. Release him. Now!"

"Ichi...," Uzume said in realization. Suddenly, the fallen girl's features darkened. "No," she said. "No, No, NO, NO!," she said, each 'no' being punctuated more forcefully and darkly as the witch now knew that they were onto her.

"Karin."

"AAAHHHH!" Uzume screamed as Karin applied pressure to the back of her knee.

"As you can see," Yuzu said, taking her eyes off Uzume to turn and walk a few steps away, "you are in no position to make demands of anything. Now, I ask again. RELEASE HIM!"

"No-NO!"

"Karin."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

After a moment, the screams stopped. "I... I..., I lost," she heard Uzume utter.

"What?" Yuzu asked, putting a hand to her head to cup her ear as she leaned towards Uzume.

"I lost! Have your brother back! I didn't care about him anyway!"

"Good," Yuzu said, turning back to her. "That's good. Because now-AAAAHHH!" she stopped in surprise, feeling herself being lifted.

"Yuzu!"

"Ichi-nii!" she squealed, seeing who had from nowhere suddenly sweep her off her feet.

"Yuzu, thank you," he said, smiling at her. "If it weren't for you, I..."

"It's ok, Ichi-nii," Yuzu said, promptly forgetting her sister and foe. "As long as your safe and with me::cough:: us, yes, us, you'll be ok."

"Thank you, Yuzu. Let's go home."

"Ahh, ah?" she mumbled seeing Uzume still on the floor. Oh yes. "Karin?"

"Yeah," her sister drolled.

"Give this hussy a going away present," she said as Ichigo began to take her away from the park.

"Sure," Karin said, moving past Uzume to where the ball was and put a foot over it and nudged it into position between her and Uzume.

"What...what are you doing?," Uzume asked.

"Just followin' orders," Karin said as she moved back to get a running start.

"No, no, waaaiiiiiittt," she wailed as the ball was kicked towards her at blazing speed.

* * *

Reality...

"Hehehehe," Yuzu giggled. She loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

Forty-Five Minutes Later…

-THUD-

"OW! OW! OW!"

Uzume stopped, bringing the ball forward and back to hold it between her shin and foot as she turned to see Yuzu flat on her face and arms outstretched.

"Yuzu, are you sure you're ok?" she asked in concern.

"I...I'm fine...," she mumbled as she got up, spitting some dirt out as she did so.

"Are you sure? If you need to sit down a bit its ok."

Yuzu's eye twitched at the implications. "Are you saying I can't keep up with you?" she asked a bit ragged.

Uzume blinked, the girl was exhausted, and you could hear it in her voice. "N-no… but you've taken a few bad falls, and I don't want Ichigo to be worried."

Behind her watching, Karin snickered. She didn't know what Yuzu had been thinking, but this girl was really something else. She was fast and quick with the ball, causing Karin to ask if she had been in any soccer teams when she was younger.

Uzume had replied in the negative, saying she didn't get a lot of time for things like this, but it was really fun now that she had a chance to. Karin shook her head, as it kind of sounded like this was the first time Uzume had played, but from the way she moved it was obvious that she had some experience. No one could be good that fast.

But.

It was a challenge to keep from overly grinning. Not so much from Yuzu's antics, but because she was having fun, as she and Uzume got in a game of every girl for herself, with Yuzu desperately trying to keep up.

Uzume was quick, and Karin found herself hard pressed to keep up with her, managing to surprise the girl a few times.

But all too soon some of her surprises no longer worked as Uzume adapted, forcing her to change strategies as she jumped over and around her sister, who was maneuvering with the speed of a goalpost as she chased the two around.

Where was this girl a few months ago? And why wasn't she younger so she could be on the team together? Their school would easily be tops if she could join.

She smiled again as play resumed as she charged Uzume, trying to take the ball from under her with a slide, causing the girl to quickly hop over and kick the ball a few feet away. Hopping back up she rushed the elder girl and engaged in a hard mix of dance like steps as she did her best to steal the ball away.

"Uuuggghhhh!" growled Yuzu as she picked herself up yet again and charged into the middle.

Both Karin and Uzume split as the girl flew between them before reengaging in their duel. Suddenly, Uzume got the ball underneath her foot and kicked back, causing the ball to swiftly roll behind her a few feet before suddenly back pedaling. Karin's eyes snapped open, realizing that she had been suckered into getting close to the designated goal area. Uzume was getting ready to go for the goal as she suddenly stopped in front of the still rolling backwards ball and pulled a foot back.

Karin hopped back, getting into a goalie stance as she raised her arms. 'Oh no, not again', she thought as she braced herself.

-KICK!-

-SMASH!-

-THUD-

Both Karin and Uzume blinked as the ball was sent violently off course, having ricocheted of Yuzu's face as the girl had tried to come between them again, not recognizing what Uzume had been doing.

"YUZU!" Uzume screamed as she rushed towards the girl, game forgotten.

"Awayawyawywawawwawa," Yuzu mumbled, her eyes swirly as a round pink shaped bruise appeared on her face.

"Yuzu, Yuzu-chan! Speak to me!" Uzume said in a near panic.

"It's alright," Karin said as she bent down to cup her sister's face. "This isn't the first time this has happened," she said, again trying to hold back from snickering.

Uzume frowned in concern as she looked down on the youngest Kurosaki's face, "Are you sure? She doesn't look that good."

Karin nodded as she turned to the elder girl, "Give her a few minutes, trust me."

'Oh, Yuzu', Karin thought, 'you've got a lot to learn...'

* * *

A break from mindless child violence...

Minato sighed as he stared distantly out the window of the building he sat in, his mind mile away from his station. This was his fourth interview of the day, but he still couldn't get his mind off of the events this morning. Heck, he was almost late to his destination twice as he worried about what he would inevitably have to deal with once he got home. He sighed again as he idly wondered if all Sekirei are battle crazy.

"Sahashi-san?"

He shook his head at that thought. It was a silly thought. He couldn't base the actions of all sekirei solely on the actions of his own sekirei. Besides, wasn't there that other tenant of his? Uzume? Hadn't she said that she was a sekirei? And she had been busy avoiding a fight with Musubi-chan when they first met. A light blush graced the bridge of his nose as he remembered exactly why she was so busy trying to avoid a fight in the first place.

"Sahashi-san?"

That brought up another question, if Uzume was a sekirei was that guy she was gushing over her ashikabi? And he was a surprise as well considering how brief his interaction was with Miya, and how much of an impression he had left. Although inhuman reflexes aside, his neighbor was a mystery. He just met him briefly after all. Questions like what did he do or what all did he know about this game would be irrelevant until he came back to Izumo.

"Sahashi-san?"

"Gah!" he blurted out toward the voice. Brought back to reality, he gave an apologetic smile towards the man before him. "Ah! Y-yes?"

The man gave him a curious glance in response. His raven black hair was cut short in the front and top, so not to interfere with his vision but grew it long in the back, twining into a Chinese style braid that slithered past his shoulders. His features were sharp but attractive nonetheless. His black eyes burned with concern as he continued to look at Minato, "Sahashi-kun is everything ok?"

"Oh uh... everything's fine." Minato chuckled as he rubbed his head apologetically, "Guess my mind wandered for a second there. I'm sorry."

The interviewer gave a small relived sigh, "I see." He smiled pleasantly at Minato as he continued, "Well, everything seems to be in order Sahashi-kun. And if you can keep your mind on earth, I do believe you'll find this job rewarding in more ways than one."

Minato blinked in surprise before his own pleasant smile graced his features, "So... so I got the job?"

He nodded as he stood up from his seat, "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning at nine." His grin gained a slight cocky edge to it as he extended his hand to Minato, "Hope you don't mind a workout Sahashi-kun."

Minato stood as he took the hand and shook it, bowing slightly as well. "Not at all sir! Thank you so much! I promise you that you won't regret it!"

The interviewer gave a hearty laugh and patted Minato on his shoulder, "I should hope not!" He released Minato's hand and nodded at his new employee, " Well then until tomorrow Sahashi-kun."

"Yes, until tomorrow!" Minato gave another polite bow and turned to leave the building.

Well, that's one problem solved.

* * *

Back to Karakura...

"Lemmie at her... I can still go..." Yuzu muttered in a daze.

Uzume just chucked at the younger girl's actions as she cradled her ashikabi's little sister in her arm. "Well I will give Yuzu-chan credit for spirit at least."

Karin simply shrugged as she trailed slightly behind Uzume, a small smirk on her face as she looked at her dazed and confused sister. "Yeah, to bad she never learned not to block the soccer ball with her face."

"You mean she never played soccer before?" Uzume asked.

"Oh yeah, every now and again." Karin answered. "She's just not very good at it as you've seen."

"Ah," Uzume nodded as they continued their journey back home. "Well with all that spirit she showed, I'm sure she'll be as good as you in no time!"

"Somehow I doubt it," Karin responded. Her smirk grew as she looked up at her brother's girlfriend, "She probably only acted like that for you."

Uzume's eyes widened, "Really? She didn't have to go through all that effort just to impress me!"

"Yeah, let's go with that." Karin muttered. "In any case, I gotta say you got some sick moves Uzume."

"You think so huh?"

Karin nodded, "So where'd you play at? No need to be modest now. Yuzu's playing sleeping beauty so you can tell me."

"I told you Karin," Uzume sighed. "I never played before today. I never had the time to." She grinned and gave the younger girl a quick wink, "Maybe you just brought out the athlete in me."

Karin's smirk turned into a grin, "If only it were that simple. Now I kinda wanna see you and Ichi-nii go one on one."

"That would be fun," Uzume agreed. "Maybe next time?"

"So long as you don't try to distract him with the sexy to much it'd be cool."

Uzume gave Karin a sly grin as they neared the clinic, "No promises."

"Heh fair enough," Karin shrugged as Uzume turned the door knob...

And the sekirei gasped at the mess and destruction laid before them. She brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped at the scene before her, "What... what happened here?" Uzume whispered.

Karin glanced inside her home and simply groaned at the disheveled mess of furniture and papers. "Well I was wondering what was up with the doofus," Karin groaned.

"Were we robbed?" Uzume asked as she looked around. "Where's Ichigo? Where's papa?"

"Oy," Karin muttered as she noted the rising panic in the older girl's voice. "There's no need to panic. I can expl-"

"Uz... Uzume-ch.. chan..." came a soft voice.

Uzume blinked and turned to the kitchen, "Papa!" she cried. Laying Yuzu on a nearby couch pillow, she ran into the kitchen and gasped again at the sight before her. "Oh papa... papa are you all right?"

Isshin gave the Sekirei a pained grin, "Heh, heh... ow." He grimaced as he struggled to laugh, "You... you should... see the... other... guy my daughter." he groaned. The Kurosaki patriarch was quite the sight. His nose looked to be broken, and from what Uzume could see, he was missing quite a few teeth.

"This is no time for jokes papa!" Uzume cried as she cradled his head in his lap. "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Heh... a doctor... going to see a... a doctor," he groaned again as he tried to laugh. "Uzu... Uzume-chan..." he groaned again as he reached out for the sekirei.

"I'm here papa!" Uzume cried as she clasped his hand. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I... I need you to..." he gasped out. "To... Ichigo..."

-PLOP-

"Oh no, Ichigo!" Uzume cried out as she unceremoniously dropped Isshin's head to the cold tile floor. "I need to find him!"

"Owch," Isshin muttered. "D...Daughter?" Isshin's question went on def ears as Uzume rushed out of the house like a woman possessed. "But... but I never got to..."

"Hey dad."

Isshin slowly turned his head towards the voice, "Oh... oh Karin-chan..." He reached out to his middle child, "you... will you avenge... your beloved papa?"

Karin tossed her soccer ball into Isshin's face.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" Isshin cried as he cradled his face. "Why did you do such a thing Karin-chan?"

"Because the only person you were fooling with that act is gone now," Karin muttered. "Now get up and clean up your mess."

"How can you talk to your own father that way Kari-"

-THUMP-

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Because one of us has to be the adult here and it sure isn't gonna be you," Karin answered her father's unfinished question. She sighed as she walked towards the stairwell, "And I'm all sweaty as it is."

"Hehehe... Ichi-nii," Yuzu muttered in her sleep.

* * *

The room was cool and quiet, the window shades pulled up allowing the air to ventilate. Around the room were miscellaneous brown carton boxes of different sizes piled together, some next to each other and a few on top of others that looked a bit disoriented. The only thing that broke the stillness was the sound of packing tape being pulled.

-ZZZIIIILLLLLTTTT-

-FLICK-

And with that, Ichigo closed and taped another box shut, the tape gun cutting the tape and setting it aside so he could smooth the hanging part flat on the boxes' side. With that down he set it down and sat from his crouching position and looked around to pause at his surroundings.

Around half of his packing was done, some started when he knew for a fact he would be boarding at Maison Izumo (that was just a bit before his father came in to tell him that he knew about Uzume) and some more done today. It should be finished tonight.

But looking at it now and gazing around the oddly emptier room, he couldn't help but feel an odd tightening that settled below his chest and just above his stomach.

When was the last time he had seen his room like this?

On the floor one could easily see where some of the heavier items were, a few straight lines of a very light layer of dust aligned with smooth clean floor. And the walls to have the same pattern from where he removed some pictures and posters that were no longer needed.

It had to have been around the time they moved in here, as memories of his mother came to mind as he remembered her helping put some of the up and he smiled, his mind settled in the past before gently shaking his head, forcing himself back into the present.

If he allowed himself here to get distracted he'd have no more time and looked around once more.

Not everything would be going, as Izumo would not be a permanent residence, only to be enough for his time in college and maybe just after he finds a job in his field. With that he could hopefully find something better with Uzume...

He blinked and he blew out a breath as he reached for another box to fold open. That girl really has permeated his life...

Just as he had the tape-gun in hand he heard it.

-thudthudThudThudTHUDTHUDTHUD-

'What the hell?' he thought, turning to the door where the sounds seemed to be approaching.

And with that, the door flew open, hitting and bouncing off the wall before being stopped by an outstretched arm.

Speak of the devil...

He blinked as he took in her state and immediately stood up.

She was at the doorway, breathing hard with her left arm outstretched holding the door open and her feet were set wide apart from each other. Her chest was rising and falling as she looked at him, her eyes wide with panic. Her hair was a bit of a mess, no doubt from her having played with Yuzu and Karin. So why...?

"Uzume?" he asked, for a moment feeling a chill at thinking maybe something happened to his sisters.

"ICHIGO!" she cried as launched herself towards him, bowling him over and crashing into his pile of boxes, sending them flying all over the place.

He sucked in a bit of breath at the fall and from feeling his body protesting having a few corners jabbed into it, albeit briefly. "Ow! Damn it, Uzume what the hell?"

He looked down at his sekirei who was on top of him and holding him close, nuzzling his chest as it looked like tears were beginning to fall. He looked at her in askance and addressed her. "Uzume, wha-urk!"

He never had a chance to finish as before he could blink their lips were locked and his eyes shot wide open, feeling her tongue on his as she did everything she could to deepen their connection. Immediately her wings spread, the oh-so-solid looking wing shaped golden light spread up close to the ceiling.

Flabbergasted, he looked on in amazement before succumbing to returning the kiss. Finally, after a long intense moment she released him and quickly peppered him with kisses before once more burying her face in his chest and tightening her hold on him.

Blinking and taking a few deep breathes to calm himself he looked upon the girl on his chest as she sniffled a few times before looking up at him with damp eyes.

"Na...not that I'm complaining but...," he took another breath, "what was that for?"

Another sniffle. "I'm...I'm just glad you're safe," she said, her head coming down again to his chest.

"Safe," he repeated in confusion and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She blinked at him in confusion. "What am I talking about? What are you talking about? We've been robbed!"

"What?"

Uzume rose up a bit to a sitting position, her derriere resting on his hips as she straddled him. "Yeah!," she affirmed to him and waved her arms out. "I just got back with your sisters!" She then twisted around to swiftly point in the direction of the door while not taking her eyes off him. "It was awful! The living room's a mess with all the stuff those dirty crooks couldn't make off with! And papa...," she trailed off as she blinked away a few tears. "They got papa!"

Ichigo had closed his eyes as he felt a headache begin to come on, having a pretty good idea of what she saw already. "Wait a sec," he said. "Robbed? Dad's a mess? I don't think tha-"

"Yes!" she said, cutting him off before once again lowering herself to him and he took in a breath. "And for this to happen on your special day," she moaned before coming back up, taking on a fierce look. "We need to find those jerks and get our stuff back!"

Ichigo blew out a breath and tried not too look as resigned as he felt. "Uzume, calm down."

"But Ichigo we've been robbed!"

"Uzume," he cut in before she could go off again. "I can guarantee you that we weren't robbed."

She paused as she looked at him. "Are you trying to say I didn't see what I saw down there?"

He blinked at her. Finally, the damn truth about the old goat will finally come about. "No, but I know we wern't robbed while you and the girls were out playing. C'mon," he said as he sat up as straight as he could. "Get off me and I'll show you."

Uzume looked at him in confusion, unbelieving at how calm he was being. Wiping her eyes with her forearm she got off of him and helped him to his feet.

Taking a quick look at all the boxes strewn about from their fall Ichigo shook his head and walked out of his room with Uzume quickly catching up with him. As they got to the bottom of the stairs Uzume then moved a bit faster, reaching the bottom before he did and grabbed his hand we he finally got there and pulled him in an attempt to hurry.

As she dragged a nonplussed Ichigo she turned to the living room and was prepared to stun him with the carnage that was awaiting him. Seeing the living room as she turned she blinked, unbelieving.

"Bu-but..."

The living room itself was still a mess, but no where close to the carnage that she saw earlier. Sure, there was a chair or two still upside down, but that mass of papers, shelves, upturned curtains and various cups and objects that were all over the floor were no longer there as if whatever happened didn't take place at all.

"But how?" Uzume finally gasped.

Ichigo coolly looked around, seeing most of the damage earlier had been picked up. "Robbed, huh?"

"There was... and here had...," she trailed off as she quickly turned to Ichigo to take him by the shoulders and looked him directly in they eye, confusion reigning clearly on her face.

"I'm not crazy, Ichigo! This place was a war zone when I got back!"

Ichigo looked around with his eyes once more and clicked the insides of his cheeks, not happy with this development. Taking a hold of her hands on his shoulders he removed them and held them in front of him and addressed her. "It's alright Uzume, for what its worth, I believe you."

He internally growled, however, cursing the old man for having this place fixed so soon. It was bad enough he pretty much had Uzume wrapped around his fingers, but this...

Ah well, better for it to come out sooner than later...

Just as Ichigo was about to explain Uzume's head lowered and she sighed. Lifting it up she looked over the living room and let go of Ichigo's hands to turn around.

"I don't understand... I know what I saw. This place was a mess, and papa...," she blinked as she trailed off. "Papa!," she cried, remembering how he had looked when she raced off to Ichigo. "Where's papa!"

"Aaahhhhoooooo," a loud moan could be heard from the kitchen area, and both turned to see Isshin enter the living room only to brace himself against the wall while his other hand went to his head to rub it. As he got his bearings he continued his way into the living room wobbling to one of the chairs.

"Papa!" Uzume cried and rushed to help support him.

Behind her Ichigo closed his eyes and cursed his father for playing his normal minute injuries up.

Allowing the girl to support him from under his right arm he smiled gratefully at her, and together they moved to one of the still upright chairs.

"Thank you, Uzume-chan," Isshin said as she helped him to sit on the chair. "I don't think I might've made it."

"Papa what are you doing?" Uzume asked concerned. "Moving around in your condition? Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, but I just had to...," and as Isshin went on to tell Uzume why, Ichigo groaned as his father began to milk the injury for all its worth, an eye twitching as Uzume made her points of what to do or that she would have done it come to fore.

Isshin then coughed and made a pained expression as a hand went to his back to rub his 'injury'. "Maybe... maybe you're right, my daughter, but... I just can't rest," he then paused as he held a hand to his mouth as he coughed once more. "I can't," he continued, "just rest when my home is in such a state, can I?"

"Well, you can rest now papa. Ichigo and I can handle the rest from here!"

Isshin gave her a pained smile. "Oh... oh thank you, Uzume."

Uzume then blinked as a stream of tears suddenly flooded out of Isshin's eyes and a hand balled into a fist came up. "Truly I am blessed to have such a daughter such as you in my son's life!"

"No papa!" she cried, her own eyes threatening to spill out at his proclamation. "It's me who's blessed to have Ichigo in my life! To... to just being able to call you papa... The honor is mine!"

"My daughter!" Isshin cried.

"Papa!"

And with that Isshin nearly leaped off his chair to hug his ersatz daughter, to which she returned never noticing his sudden energy. In the background to all of this stood an utterly still and hunched over Ichigo, his right arm partially raised as if he were to reach for him with complete look of disbelief on his face, his mouth slightly open. With some sniffles, both Isshin and Uzume released each other from their embrace, only to have Uzume give a yelp of confusion as Isshin wobbled passed her.

"Papa, what-?"

Isshin waived off her concern, "its ok Uzume, just trying to make it to my seat."

But Uzume would have none of that as she took the arm behind her neck, "No, papa. You need to do more than sit down. Let me and Ichigo get you to bed to get some rest, ok? Here," she said as she began to help Isshin towards the stairs. Before she could take hold of him she turned back to Ichigo to address him.

"Ichigo, you star-, huh?"

She blinked, not seeing him. Quickly turning, she found him slowly walking towards the stairs. "Ichigo? Where are you going?" she called after him.

He lifted a hand to wave at her without turning around as he continued to walk away. "I'm going back up to finish packing."

"Packing?" Uzume asked as she blinked in confusion. "Ichigo... you're not gonna help with Papa?"

Ichigo stopped and turned around to give his father a look, noting at how he stood behind Uzume. Isshin simply blinked and smiled back innocently. His eye twitched and then began to turn around again. "He's fine, Uzume. He just needs to walk it off."

Uzume just gaped at him. "Walk it off...," she whispered. Briefly, her mind flashed back to Isshin's stiff walk. How papa was trying to waive off her concern despite being in clear pain, "Walk it off?" she repeated, louder.

Ichigo stopped in mid-turn to look over his shoulder and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I've seen him shrug off things worse than this. He'll be fine; he's just milking it for attention."

"Ichigo...," she muttered, stunned at her ashikabi's callousness.

Ichigo didn't notice as he continued to walk upstairs, "Lemmie know if you wanna help me finish packing when you get the old man all tucked in, ok?"

"Ichigo wait!" Uzume cried out, and Ichigo paused surprised to hear the disappointment and anger intertwining in her tone. "How could you be so cold to your own father? He's in pain and needs help!" she said.

Ichigo sighed, a bit frustrated himself at how deep he had let Isshin get to her. "Uzume… listen to me on this, ok? The old man is faking it. He's fine."

Behind Uzume, Isshin sighed and gave a weak chuckle, causing Uzume to turn around to him. "Yep," he said. "I'm really...urk!" he grimaced as he held his side, "...faking it, yeah."

Uzume quickly moved to support him to get him back to the chair. As she helped him sit down she turned back to Ichigo, who hadn't moved from where he was at and still looking at them with his usual scowl.

"I can't believe you, Ichigo...," she whispered.

Ichigo blinked, hearing her tone and bit taken aback, not having heard it before. She frowned and turned to him, and he couldn't help but resist the temptation to turn away at the hurt and disappointed look in her eyes. "How could act like this to your own father? How can someone as kind as you be so cruel to the person who raised you? He's in pain and you think he's joking?"

"I don't 'think' he's joking, Uzume. I *know* he's joking," he growled.

She turned away, hurt and disappointed at his dismissal of the situation. "Ichigo, this is going too far," she told him a bit stronger, facing him once more as Isshin watched from his seat.

"Too far?" he repeated and Uzume nodded at him. He scowled as she took the time to quickly look over Isshin to see if he was comfortable. As she turned away from Isshin the old man turned to him, watching the current drama playing out. "Uzume, you don't understand," he got out, knowing the idiot won this round and tried to salvage it a bit.

"You're right, I don't understand," she cut him off; hurt and confusion now clear in her voice. 'Why does he seem so different? He's so different with everyone by why is he so callous with his father?' Visions of his interactions with Miya and Kagari as well as watching him and his sisters came to fore, confusing her all the more. Finally, she stopped and looked at him. "I'll tell you what; why don't I finish packing for Ichigo and... and you can make sure papa is fine in here? Sound good?"

"Uzu-," he stopped as she stormed up to and by him, her cheeks flushed and eyes watered.

"Great," she said, voice barely above a whisper as she ascended the stairs. "Make sure to let me know when my Ichigo is back, ok? Don't worry... I'll make sure not to drop anything important, ok?" she called back to him.

"Uzume, wait!" he called out as she disappeared. "Goddammit," he angrily whispered as she disappeared. After a moment he heard a sigh and turned, remembering the cause of this mess and grit his teeth.

From his chair Isshin looked on calmly, but Ichigo was too angry to notice his expression. "I am sorry, my son. Believe me though; you'll probably thank me for this."

"I'll... be... thanking you?" he growled disbelievingly. Ichigo's lips thinned and balled his fists at his sides so hard the knuckles could be heard cracking. So help him if his old man moved from his chair he'd deck him so hard he'd wake up in Soul Society. At least he would, as at that moment his head informed him of what Uzume might do if she did so and let out an audible sigh of frustration as he nearly stomped his way to the opposite couch, glaring a hole into his father as he continued to look after him.

Isshin leaned back and stared back, his expression becoming serious when Ichigo was no longer looking at him. 'I am truly sorry, my boy', he thought, watching Ichigo do his best not to stab at the different objects before getting to the chairs. 'But I wasn't joking, she is almost too good to be true. I like her, but if your relationship can't survive this little test, then it was never meant to be'.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The walk felt surprisingly brief. The sun overhead was beginning to set, and the red glow that was cast was beginning to be swallowed by the coming night sky. A cold wind blew, but Minato had hardly felt it in his walk home. His hands were in his pocket and soft smile graced his face along with a keen sense of accomplishment filling him, causing him to ignore the tediousness of the distance from the station and the weather.

For the first time in a long, great while, something that he had felt in his bones that was going to be a trying and stressful time ended up being accomplished within a day. Sure, he was turned down several times today but he never believed that he would actually find anything at all much less actually landing the job. He had been braced for at least a weeks worth of turn-downs, denials and hearing that he was far too overqualified for what he applied for, but it was thankfully all for naught as he was now employed! And the money too was decent!

His smile grew a bit larger as tomorrow would be his first day in the role of a construction worker, and he had the address for where he was to report to. True he would be doing a lot of physical work, but that was ok!

Money was money and he was sure it would pay off in the end, especially when he would receive his degree. And the bonus would be that with all the lifting and whatnot he would grow a bit stronger himself! Plus, the construction workers gig should all in all be pretty quiet with everyone doing their jobs; so what wasn't there to look forward to?

A part of him wondered what kind of coworkers he'd meet before setting that aside as the current reality came back.

One problem solved… thirty more on his plate.

He sighed a bit, the reminder of this mess called the Sekirei Plan coming back to him. He and Musubi and many others in this weird-

He violently shook his head as if to cast away those mood dampening thoughts to concentrate back on that he had accomplished something good today. 'I should be at least be able to celebrate the quick end with Musubi-chan and the landlady!' he thought looking upward at the darkening sky, a fist brought up and clenched. 'The money that will be coming in is something to be thankful for as well...', his head and fist then dropped, '...before its all squandered away...' He chuckled sadly at that.

Turning at the corner of the fence that surrounded Izumo he made his way to the door. Reaching it he knocked on it twice with his right hand knuckles before putting it back in his pants pocket.

-CLICK-

"Hm?" was all Minato got out as the door slammed open and a familiar figure came flying towards him.

"MINATO-SAAAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOFF!" he cried as he was tackled by his busty sekirei. For that matter, that was the last coherent sound he would make as the pain coming from both the hard landing on his back being more pronounced by the girl's force and the fact that she had flown along with him towards the ground, being on top of him as he hit the concrete.

"UUuuuuhhhh," he groaned as he lifted his head up, the pain from his back subsiding being replaced by something a bit more... 'wait, it feels kinda good...,' "ACK!," he gaped as Musubi was straddling his crotch, wiggling her waist as she nuzzled his chest before rising up to bring her fists to her heart and smiling.

"Mu-Musubi-chan?" he said while he rubbed his head to help relieve the pain.

"Yes?" she blinked at him.

"I-I'm happy to see you too but... but did you need to go that far?"

"Far?" she asked, bewildered and tilting her head a little.

Minato gave his sekirei a flat look at her question, sighing a bit before he continued. "The... the tacking bear-hug... or do all Sekirei greet their Ashikabi that way?"

Musubi blinked and put a finger to her mouth as she looked up in thought. She shifted her hips unconsciously for a better position, unknowingly causing Minato's eyes to widen suddenly and bite back a gasp. A minute passed and Musubi still had a hand to her lip as her eyes turned to another direction, still in thought. "Hmm..."

Minato blinked in confusion as Musubi continued to think over her Ashikabi's question, "Musubi-chan...?"

Suddenly her hands clapped together. "Ah!"

Minato blinked again, "Yes?"

She looked down at him. "I don't know as I don't know any other Sekirei!" she answered happily.

Pause

"Huh?" Minato asked intelligently.

"I can't say other than I don't know any other Sekirei besides Uzume-san!," she said as she stopped again to put a finger to her mouth as she got lost in thought again.

Minato continued to stare at her fore a moment before giving an amused chuckle, "That is true isn't it? S-So how was your day Musubi-chan?"

She turned to him, her mouth wide open to then suddenly drop as her good mood instantly vanished. "It was pretty boring today, Minato-sama. You weren't here... I helped the landlady... but..."

"Ah." He sighed, "Well, I'm sorry you were bored Musubi-chan."

"But its ok now that your back, Minato-sama!" and with that, her good mood was back as she determinedly looked forward and clenched a fist.

Minato chucked again, "Glad to be of service to you, Musubi-chan." A light flush graced the bridge of his nose as he felt pressure on his stomach, "Um... M-M-Musubi-chan?"

"Yes?" she chirped, fist still clenched.

"D-Do you think you could get up befo-"

"Oh ho, ho, ho."

Minato blanched as a cold shiver went up his spine. From his vantage point, he can see a pair of feet near his head. A whimper escaped his lips as he looked up to find Miya smiling serenely down at him.

And a Hannya mask crying tears of blood near the side of her head.

Minato turned a respectable shade of white at that lovely image.

"Oh my…" Miya exclaimed in a deceptively calm tone, "I do believe I warned you that illicit acts are not allowed in the Maison Izumo home, did I not?"

Minato nodded woodenly as Miya pointed towards the broken fence. "That includes the fenced in areas as well, Minato-san." Minato and Musubi both paled slightly as a dark aura surrounded their landlady, "Now I do hope that I am not forced to punish you two considering you just moved in and all."

"NONONOnononononononono!" Minato cried as he was suddenly able to slip his way out from a frozen Musubi's sitting posture Musubi gave no argument. His sekirei was too shaken to move and as such she didn't notice her rear hit the ground as Minato slipped away.

Miya's smile grew at the ashikabi's response, her mask fading into non-existence. "Good. Now then, On your feet if you please. I am interested in hearing how your job hunt turned out." Miya turned on her heel and walked back towards Maizon Izumo, "And I should get started on dinner while I am at it no?"

-GRUMBLEUMBLE-

"Ah...ahahaha," Musubi giggled, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes.

Miya giggled slightly at Musubi, "Yes I should get on that dinner quickly then! I shall see you two in a moment. And do be sure you're all clean before then alright?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Minato said as he slowly rose from his position on the ground.

"Yes, Miya-san!" Musubi chirped.

Miya nodded in approval, "Very good." And with that, silence reigned throughout the yard as Miya finally disappeared into the complex.

Minato let out a sigh of relief as his landlady disappeared from sight, "That... that was very scary."

* * *

Dinner time...

The clouds had come by, rolling over the skies with gray as the Kurosaki clan made their way towards the family restaurant for the farewell dinner. The drab setting for the walk to the restaurant from the car seemed to be perfect for the eldest Kurosaki offspring, and as he turned behind him he gave a soft snort towards to latest reason for his dower mood.

"Are you sure you're ok papa?" Uzume asked as she walked with Isshin under his umbrella.

The Kurosaki patriarch simply smiled at her concern. "I'm better now, my dear. Thank you."

The Sekirei gave her Ashikabi's father a concerned look, "Are you sure? There's no need to strain yourself."

Isshin gave Uzume a grin, "Who's the doctor here daughter? I'm fine enough to see you kids have one last hurrah before you leave tomorrow."

Uzume sighed, "Alright papa, but if you push yourself to much I'm gonna carry you back home. You got me?"

He nodded, "Yes my daughter." He gave a small smirk as he caught Ichigo glancing at him irritably, "She really is too good for you son of mine."

Ichigo just snorted irritably at his father's words, knowing good and well that the Kurosaki head was milking for attention now. Even if he wasn't limping as much the damage was done, Uzume had barely spoken to him in the aftermath of his injured act. He would have wondered what the whole point of his father's act was, but it was probably something so idiotic that it only made sense to him. He simply gave an irritable sigh as the family continued on to their destination. He had to nip this problem in the bud soon.

So focused on his thoughts, he failed to notice the reaction that the recent events had on other member of his family.

Karin was doing her best Ichigo impression as she walked with her younger sister, who was a ball of excitement under their shared umbrella. Continuing to look back and forth between Uzume and Ichigo, it was clear that she was hatching some inane scene once again to take advantage of whatever tiff had caused the two of them to be silent towards one another. After giving up a silent prayer to whatever god were in the area to avoid any needless headaches, she gave a curious glance towards her father. All her years as a snarky observer had made one thing clear to the middle Kurosaki child, her father was up to something.

The only questions were what and why go so far?

As they neared the entrance, Ichigo broke from his lead of the group to come to his Sekirei's side. "Hey, Uzume," he said softly, trying to get her attention. Uzume made no response that indicated she heard him.

His lips formed a thin line at this, "Oy, Uzume."

"What is it?" Uzume asked as she looked up, and Ichigo let off an involuntary grimace at her look. In her eyes a hurricane of conflicted emotions raged. Love. Disappointment. Hurt. Hope.

It took Ichigo back once again and he turned away from her, sighing once more. "Nothing."

Uzume's eyes were downcast as they entered the building, "Ah."

"Gotta say one thing about this place," Tatsuki mumbled as she looked around. "At least it's lively."

Tatsuki and Orihime were seated in a corner booth in the appointed restaurant for their final get-together for a good while. The area had a more decidedly western flare, and was very popular with those her age and slightly older. To her left was a rather stylish glass aquarium filled with fish that she couldn't be bothered to recognize. Around the area were installed television monitors with various sports programs playing, and even a small bar area for the appropriate patrons.

Orihime nodded at her friend's assessment. "It's loud too," she shouted.

"Yeah," Tatsuki nodded. "I like it! Keigo found a cool place!"

"I can not begin to put into words my disappointment in missing your apology attempt," Uryu muttered softly. He was seated near Orihime and had his arms crossed as he stared ahead in mock disappointment. "What are the odds that such a rare phenomenon takes place again"?

Tatsuki lightly smacked her fist on the table. "About a quarter past never," she grumbled, earning a giggle from Orihime. These two had looked to have gotten on each others nerves, especially since Tatsuki had involved herself in the afterlife business with her growing spiritual energy two years ago. Both had gawked and stuttered at Orihime's suggestion that Ishida-kun was using Tatsuki as a substitute for his old bickering habits with Kurosaki-kun.

"So any word on when the others are going to show up?" Uryu asked.

"Soon, I think," Orihime mentioned.

Tatsuki turned her head around the restaurant and blinked. "Oh, here they come!" she said, raising an arm high to get their attention.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~!" chirped Yuzu as she skipped towards the older girls. "Isn't tonight a lovely night?" she asked.

Tatsuki gave a flat look towards the youngest Kurosaki family member, "Ah... yeah if you say so squirt."

Yuzu giggled as she took her seat, "I think tonight is going to be a very special night, Tatsuki-neechan!"

"Tatsuki-neechan?" whispered the martial artist. "When the heck did I become Tatsuki-neechan?"

"I'm guessing by that look you got on your face, you met the happy Yuzu," came Karin's dull sarcastic tone as she and Isshin came into the group's view.

"What are you talking about Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu. "I'm always happy!"

Karin snorted as she took her seat near Tatsuki, "We'll see how long that lasts this time." she mumbled.

Uryu raised an eyebrow at the middle Kurosaki's comment. He leaned over to Orihime and whispered, "Why do I feel as though we're missing several pieces to this puzzle?"

Orihime nodded silently and Tatsuki just took a sip of her glass of water. 'Wonder where Ichigo is?' she thought a moment before her answer appeared.

"Yo," Came Ichigo's curt greeting as he came into view.

"Hi," greeted Uzume as she appeared. A strained smile on her lips as she trailed Ichigo.

Tatsuki blinked, noticing that. 'What the...'

"Hi Uzume-chan!" Chirped Orihime as she took her seat near Isshin.

"Hi Orihime-chan," responded Uzume. "Congratulations again on your graduation."

"Thank you," Orihime responded as Ichigo took his seat near Orihime who smile turned brighter at that.

Uryu blinked, finding that odd for some reason.

"So where's everybody else?" Asked Ichigo as he turned to his oldest friend. "I thought they'd be here before us."

Tatsuki blinked again, turning towards Ichigo, "Hah?"

"I was asking where everyone else is." Ichigo responded. "Did they spike your drink already or something?"

"Uh... right." Tatsuki shook her head, "Chad said he's running late. His band mates threw him a mixer or something like that too. Mizuro'll probably be here soon. He just went to pick up Keigo."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied with that answer as he cradled his head and looked away in disinterest. Tatsuki simply rose an eyebrow at her oldest friend's actions but did not press the matter further as the waitress arrived with extra menus. After a quick polite discussion on how they were still waiting their waitress excused herself after taking a few quick orders for drinks. Tatsuki blinked and stared at Ichigo and then turned to look at Uzume, who had lifted her menu high enough to not show her face. She then turned back to Ichigo who looked moodier than usual and scrunched her face up.

At that Ichigo turned to her. "What?"

"No-nothing," she replied, shaking her head and turning back to her menu. 'What the hell is going o-'

"Hey," Orihime suddenly cried, waving her arm in the air. The others looked upward at her shout and to where she was looking at to see.

"Heeeeeeeey guys!" Cried Keigo as he walked towards the table, waiving happily to the assembled group. Mizuro trailed behind him, giving a brief glance to his cell phone before looking up and giving a warm smile towards his friends.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~, Asano-kun!" Yuzu said, waving her hand at them.

Tatsuki and Ichigo blinked, looking at her before turning around to glare mightily at Keigo.

Keigo froze at the dual glares directed towards him, "W-Why're you guys lookin' at me like that?"

"You know what you did," Tatsuki growled.

"No-no," Keigo squeaked quietly as he quickly took a seat, which happened to be close to Uzume.

He gulped nervously as turned towards the mysterious beauty, smiling politely and blushing slightly. "H-H-Hi there," he began. "Name's Asano Keigo. How you doin'?"

"Fine," she mentioned as turned to him before looking back to look at the menu.

Keigo smiled before feeling another chill and looking forward at Ichigo. "I-I-Ichigo?" Keigo squeaked as he felt a dark aura coming from the former shinigami.

"Yo Keigo," Ichigo growled. "Glad you could make it."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Keigo asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo questioned through nearly clenched teeth.

"The 'fight or flee' instincts of mine that are telling me to run like hell?" he asked.

Ichigo simply snorted and looked away again, allowing Keigo to heave a sigh of relief. He blinked when a massive shadow appeared over him, looking up he saw the mountainous Chad towering over him. "Hey Chad!" he greeted.

Chad nodded. "Ichigo," he softly rumbled before turning to nod at the others.

Tatsuki shuddered involuntarily as Chad turned to her. She blinked as it quickly passed, "What the heck was that?"

"Hn?" Chad rumbled before a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah." And with that, one massive arm reached around over his shoulder, and without fanfare pulled it back in front...

...Only to have a fuming cross-armed Chizuru glaring at him as she hung four feet above the ground.

Tatsuki blanched as her head repeatedly bounced atop the table, "Oh fuck me no," she mumbled. "Now I got a goddamn Chizuru-sense?"

"Hey!" Chizuru cried as a collective groan rose from Ichigo and Uryu as she turned and frowned at the Mexican/Japanese man. "This isn't close enough to honor our deal!"

Ichigo grunted as the others gave their polite greetings. When those were finished Tatsuki nodded and picked up her menu, "Looks like everyone's here that's gonna be here." She turned and growled at Chizuru, "You get one warning, you understand me party crasher?" She then blinked as the spot she had last seen Chizuru occupied was now blank.

"Hn," Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Geck!," Ichigo squawked out as he suddenly leaned back, his chair tipping over a bit before regaining its balanced.

"HHhiiiiiiiiiiii~, Hime!" Chizuru sang, now in the seat next to Ichigo and leaning over past Ichigo's private space towards Orihime. Chizuru paused as her eyes narrowed at the fist that suddenly appeared in front of her face, keeping her stretched over Ichigo's tilted form.

"First and last warning..." Tatsuki growled as she flicked Chizuru's nose, tilting the other girl off balance. "Next time I break your face."

Ichigo's left eye twitched as he turned to glare at Tatsuki. "Cutting a bit close, huh?" he said as she retracted her fist back.

"Did you say something?" she asked as she re-took her seat.

"Yeah," he grumbled, double checking his shirt to see if her buzz hadn't torn it.

"Now now," Orihime cut in. "Let's just get our dinner started alright guys?"

"Did you all order already?" Karin said, noticing the menus still on the table.

"Only some appetizers," Uryu answered. "They should be here shortly."

"Sweet!" Keigo grinned as he picked up his menu. "What kind?"

"Some popcorn shrimp and salads," Tatsuki answered. "Keep things simple I say."

"Right, Right," Keigo nodded in agreement. He turned to Uzume and gave his best smile, unable to keep the blush off his cheeks, "Sounds good don't it?"

"Uhh, yeah," Uzume muttered, stealing a glance at her ashikabi for a moment.

Keigo missed this as he continued on, "So... uh...Where exactly are you from miss?"

"Around," she curtly replied as she stole another glance at her ashikabi before burying her nose in her menu.

"Around huh?" Keigo nervously chucked as he continued on. "Is that near Odiba?"

"Yeah… sure," Uzume answered distractedly as she averted her gaze back to her menu as her eyes locked onto Ichigo's for a moment.

Keigo took a quick glance at his menu before turning towards Uzume again, "So uh... see anything good?"

"So Chad," Uzume turned to the giant Mexican, missing the soul crushing sigh that fell from Keigo's lips. "You said you were in a band right?" Chad nodded. "I remember that Tatsuki said you were running late to this thing. So did you guys have a late practice or something?"

Chad nodded again and Uzume continued, "So I guess your show's coming soon right?"

Chad shook his head.

"Oh really?" Uzume asked. "So it was just a regular practice?"

Chad shook his head negative once more.

Uzume gave an exasperated chuckle, "Not much of a talker are you?"

Chad shook his head negative.

"Heh, walked right into that one didn't I?" Uzume muttered. She was spared any further dialogue as the waitress for their dinner came up and presented their appetizers and proceeded to take their orders. Once placed, the gathered mass of family and friends broke off into either pleasant small talk, silent lustful longing, and stoic quiet.

Tatsuki frowned as she noticed the group exercising the later. While she continued to snipe lightly with Uryu, she kept stealing glances towards her oldest friend and the new presence in his life. There was an odd air about them tonight, nothing like yesterday. And it made her curiosity stand at notice.

Quietly, she nudged Orihime to get her attention.

"Hey," she whispered.

Orihime blinked and turned to her best friend, "Yes?" she whispered back

"Get a load of that," she said, motioning her head to both Ichigo and Uzume.

Orihime turned her head to see Uzume staring longingly at Ichigo for a moment, only to avert her gaze when their eyes met for a moment. At this, Ichigo would give Isshin an irritated look before scowling and turning away. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

"Yeah," Tatsuki muttered, taking a sip of her soda. She then nudged Orihime again.

"What is it Tatsuki-chan?" she asked.

"Looks like things aren't peachy perfect as our friend makes it seem. It's your chance."

"Chance?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki closed her eyes in a fight to keep them from rolling and open them half lidded to stare at her friend and tilted her head. "To confess."

Orihime blushed appropriately enough, "B-B-But Tatsuki-chan... shouldn't we be wondering what happened between them?"

"There's no time," she half whispered, half hissed. "What matters is there's an opening, and you'll have a chance to make him think twice."

Orihime's blush deepened as she lowered her head to hide it, "I don't... I don't know."

"They're likely leaving tomorrow. If I know Ichigo, he's gonna wanna book it as soon as possible. And you're going to check out your university when? Next week? It's going to be way too late by then. If you don't do it now you may never have another chance," she emphasized. "And at least now there seems to be enough of a wedge that when you do tell him he'll lean toward you as he knows you better."

Orihime was silent as her friend finished. Tatsuki sighed again as she reached under the table and clasped Orihime's hand. "And even if... if god forbid he doesn't return your feelings... at least you finally told him and can move on from there, right?" Before Orihime could respond, Tatsuki felt a chill run up her spine, and she glowered at her dubbed 'Chizuru-sense'. She looked up to find the crazy lesbian girl glaring fiercely at her.

Her cheeks puffed out in anger and her hands balled up into fist, it was all Tatsuki could do to keep from slapping her forehead in exasperation, "Oh god, what's wrong with you now?" she muttered.

"You..." Chizuru growled, and it was clear that it was taking all of her will to keep from lunging at Tatsuki. "You get your hands off my Hime!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow in response, "Hoh? Are... are you threatening me by any chance?" Chizuru blanched as she felt an evil aura come from the martial artist. Tatsuki smirked as she continued, "You... you are threatening me, yes? Please say you're threatening me. Just give me an excuse."

"Down," Muttered Uryu as he placed a hand on her head. "No need to be so hostile on this night is there?"

Tatsuki growled slightly at him before turning back to see Ichigo looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?," she asked, feeling her face redden.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Talking with Uryu, why?"

"Because Honshou's busy grabbing onto my shirt like you just tried to kill her again."

Tatsuki growled again, her eyes flicking towards Chizuru who slowly backed away before turning to see Uzume's half lidded stare at the lesbian who was slowly letting Ichigo go. Not like she had anything to worry about the-huh?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly turned away and looked to Ichigo who was staring back in her direction before scowling and turning back to his food.

Blinking at the odd behavior again, even she began to wonder what was going on. She sighed as she looked down to find her food on the table, 'Whoa, when did that get there?' she thought as she picked up her utensils and dug in. As she ate, her eyes idly looked back at Ichigo once more, and sure enough he was glaring at someone. Her eyes looked in the direction that he was facing, and she had to pause for a moment.

The martial artist almost did a double take as she realized that Ichigo was glaring fiercely at his father. 'I must be out of it,' she thought. 'Was he always there? Hell, why is he so damn quiet?'

She frowned as she looked at the Kurosaki head, continuing to eat slowly. It was odd enough as it was, and the fact that she had just now noticed Isshin was the icing on this creepy cake. Whatever this feeling of oddness that had permeated the evenings proceedings, she knew in the pit of her stomach that he was at the center of it. He usually was. But that still didn't make the oddness all the easier to deal with.

'Maybe Orihime has a point?' she thought before she shook her head, 'Even so, we can't squander this opportunity! It's do or die time tonight!'

And so she ate, a sure proof plan forming in her head.

Oh yes, tonight was the night progress would be made.

* * *

Teito...

"Congratulations, Minato-sama!"

"Congratulations on your job, Sahashi-san."

"Th-thank you," Minato said a bit both relieved and a little nervous. He, Musubi and Miya were at the table, about to start dinner when both women offered their felicitations and it was all he could do to not wilt in exhaustion from what the day threw at him.

"I must say I am pleased that you found a job so soon, Sahashi-san," Miya said, taking a sip of her tea about nibbling a bit on her food. Beside her Musubi was taking rather large bits, almost enough to stuff and bloat out her cheeks as she happily concentrated on her food.

"O-Oh?"

"After all I would hate to throw you two out into the street if you couldn't pay your rent," she said as she giggled.

"A...ah," Minato sheepishly replied.

Beside him Musubi happily swallowed, leaving a bit of a smearing around a few parts of her lips as she went for another bite. And so silence reigned for a few moments as all three continued to eat. During that time, Miya had been taking a few looks at both Minato and Musubi, and had recalled Musubi's somewhat subdued attitude earlier. While mostly from her charge not being there was that other thing that was getting to her.

Minato paused in his eating as he caught his landlady's look. "Is something the matter?"

"I was just thinking, Sahashi-san, about how Musubi seems so much more cheerful now than earlier."

"Oh that," Minato chuckled a bit as a slight blush came to his face. "Well... she just missed me is all."

"Hn," Miya responded before taking another sip of her tea, her food nearly finished. "Although… she was also looking rather longingly at the yard area."

Minato paused, "S-She was?"

"Yes, Min'ho-shhhhaaaannnn~," Musubi agreed through full cheeks before swallowing.

"Musubi-san, it is improper for a young woman to speak with her mouth full."

"Ah! Yes! I'm sorry," she said, surprised and a bit upset for not thinking about that and quickly gave Miya an apologetic look. Thankfully, nothing else came, as Miya could be very scary she learned.

Minato chuckled nervously, "I... can't imagine why she'd be looking at the lawn. Nothing much there after all."

"It was where I was practicing earlier," Miya said matter of factually. At her words, Musubi's eyes began to glow as she remembered what she saw of the landlady before deflating as she recalled that Minato had forbade her from having the chance to spar with her.

"Oh, were you?" Minato asked as inconspicuously as he could. "I did not know that."

"Yes," she confirmed for him, giving him a calculating look.

"Maybe Musubi was thinking about things." He turned to his Sekirei, "Right Musubi-chan?"

"Hhhhhhnnnnnnmmmm~," Musubi moaned. She looked sooooooo strong too…

"See she's deep in thought now!" Minato cried.

"Really, now, Sahashi-san. It's more than alright if she wants to spar. It's been a long time since I've had someone to teach."

"Spar?" Minato gave a nervous chuckle again, "Don't be silly! Musubi's a peaceful girl! She's not the type to fight!"

"But I am a fist type Seki-uurrmphh!" was what she got as she was cut off by Minato's hand moving faster than he ever thought it could.

"You can't talk about that in front of Miya-san, remember?" Minato whispered in a panic tone.

Musubi's eyes widened suddenly. "Imshrrry," she replied into his palm.

"Rude table manners are unbecoming, Sahashi-san."

"Errk!" Minato choked out and removed his hand from Musubi's lips as if they were on fire, "I'm sorry!"

"And really now, Sahashi-san, like I said, its ok of she wants to spar. I have no issues with it." At that, Musubi's eyes once more began to glow as she clenched both fists in front of her massive chest.

"B-But..." he paused as he struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse to avoid bloody murder.

"But?" Miya prodded.

"It's just..." He turned to Musubi and whispered, "Musubi-chan help me!" He let off a small stream of tears as he noted Musubi looking at Miya with an excited look. "Musubi-chan..." he muttered.

"As I said… if she wants to it's not a problem."

'But that's not the problem here,' Minato thought. He sighed as he noted Musubi barely contain her excitement. 'At least don't kill or injure our landlady Musubi-chan.' He placed a hand on his Sekirei's shoulder, "Musubi-chan... do you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Minato-san! Yes, she looooooookksss soooooooo strong! I can't help but be excited!" she exclaimed, her face brightening up profusely.

He sighed, "You're absolutely sure?" She looked at him giving him a few strong nods. "I can't change your mind?" A negative shake of her head. He sighed once more, "Can you at least make sure to take it easy on our landlady?" he whispered. "I don't want us to have to deal with the problems that would cause if you went all out."

"Of course, Minato-sama!" she said, again clenching her fists to her side, nearly causing the surrounding area to sparkle.

Minato gave off another nervous chuckle, "Ok... just... just make sure not to hurt yourselves I guess."

"My, Sahashi-san, you are very thoughtful, but it's ok to not be so overprotective."

'I'm not being overprotective for her sake,' he thought. Aloud he chuckled, "W-Well I just don't want you girls to hurt yourselves accidentally."

"She's in no danger at all, Sahashi-san, I assure you. Though... the way things have played out between the two of you since you arrived I never thought of you being the controlling type."

"C-Controlling type?" Minato asked confusion clear on his face.

"Telling her what to do and not to do, not letting her make her own decisions...," she trailed off.

Minato blanched, "What? No! I-I'm not! I-I just-!"

"And not to be able to let her make her own decision as to something so simple as sparring..."

"You got the wrong idea Miya-san!" Minato cried. "I just... it's just..."

"And I see no harm in letting her have some choices in matters like this. I assure you, she'll be well taken care of."

Minato moaned, trapped between bad circumstances and REAL BAD circumstances. 'Geeze, why is it so hard to protect people from themselves!' he thought. He cradled his hands in his head as visions of his landlady's lifeless corpse fluttered about in his head. Further scenes of him being arrested or captured by MBI and tortured for his rule breaking soon followed. 'Oh this is gonna be a bad end, I know it,' he thought.

"This is gonna be great!" Musubi squealed as she pumped her fists up and down excitedly.

'This is gonna suck,' Minato thought.

* * *

Isshin sighed as his eldest child glared at him again while eating. Honestly, that son of his was going to scowl himself into an early grave at this rate. Still, this was for his own good. He would see that some day, though definitely not at the moment.

Looking at his left he gave a warm smile to Uzume, sighing inwardly as she returned the smile wanly before digging back into her meal, or poking at, as she had since dinner began. From what little he had seen she was a sweet girl, and he really believed that. He liked her, of course, and the way she was he knew she was an honest girl.

And with that honesty came a... for lack of a better word, certain 'air' about that two that was a bit surprising from his point of view.

To say he was pleased to find his son finally make progress on this end was a vast understatement, but there was a bit of concern in that what he expected to happen in high school had happened directly after, and at a point in which his son's life would take direction on his own. That he had been visiting this girl every weekend was surprising, but his concern was that he might have been shirking an adult responsibility in his search for a home for college in favor of spending time with this mystery girl at her place.

That was partially the big deal in wanting to meet with her. He not only wanted to see the girl that made such an impact on him whereas Orihime could not, and began his own sets of tests for both of them. Ichigo had been on guard, as expected, and the girl had taken to him and his act, also expected, putting things into motion.

He would agree that he was being a bit more than underhanded, but it had to be done. Seeing the two together for the first time was an eye-opener in how his son behaved with her. Gone was the normally pathetic displays the boy would put out at even the tiniest hint of female admiration or teasing; admirable but to be done with it in less than three months?

Yes, his boy had it bad.

But was it real?

His first major concern was that Ichigo would be moving in the same apartment complex with her, a likely first major mistake that if things went south would be very difficult on not just his studies, but his own well-being. It was one thing to mope around trying to get over a girl, but to do in a place where you were likely to see her everyday?

No, that wouldn't do.

That it also wasn't purely based on hormones was also a bit concerning in that air that both of them had when they were together. He wasn't lying in the slightest in the longing for the pitter patter of little feet but the two acted in a way that just didn't seem to fit the bill he had not only expected for Ichigo but for those in the first steps of a relationship. Even he and Misaki had a bit of time when their courtship had started, and the hurdles they had faced had made both stronger.

Yes, this was most serious indeed. And all the more reason to check things out before it got too far.

And so the moment of his boy and Uzume in their seemingly first major tiff, and as he had expected, the boy had no idea how to handle it. He was also watching Uzume to see how she would react, and hoping that the seemingly 'too good to be true' act wasn't an act at all.

The girl wanted his boy. Badly. The second of his tests being their night together. And as expected, the boy did nothing. Her teasing and lack of moping in the morning had been major bonus points in her favor.

And now, the major test, to show there was some foundation to this relationship. How they would handle themselves in this situation, being so close to going back and in the middle of a fight. It would end in either an understanding between the two, making both of them stronger for the experience or it would fall apart, proving that their relationship had nothing to stand on.

If the latter was the case, better to do so now. It would hurt, but his boy would get over it easier than later on while in the middle of studies and living in the same complex with her.

All that he needed to wait on now was the next move Ichigo would make, and flipping his eyes to see his son's eyes flicking back and forth between his food and Uzume would likely be any second now. It was then that Uzume suddenly got up and mentioned that she'd be right back, leaving and heading towards the restroom. A few seconds later Ichigo got up and left after her, saying nothing.

* * *

The path to bathroom area was fairly empty for such a busy night, but Ichigo was not one to pass up this moment for privacy no matter how slim the window of opportunity. It was a large area, with black ceramic tiles on the floor. Like most restaurants it was frighteningly clean. Ichigo pushed those idle thoughts aside as he studied the woman... his Sekirei before him. Uzume was looking down at the floor, her free arm resting under her breasts.

Ichigo sighed, raking his free hand through his bright orange mane as he released her wrist, "Ok Uzume... what do I need to do?"

Uzume looked up at her Ashikabi unabashed surprise plain on her face, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Ichigo began, "What do I have to do? We need to get past this if we're gonna be living together Uzume. So tell me what do I have to do to get us back to the way we were this morning?"

Uzume shook her head in exasperation. "You... are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Ichigo snorted. "Shit's been weird between us since this afternoon and I'm sick of if. So come on, tell me. What do I have to do to make things right between us?"

"You really don't know?" Uzume asked somewhat worriedly. "You can't see what it would take?"

"Uzume," Ichigo groaned. "How many ways are we going to go about this? Just tell me already."

Uzume sighed as her arm fell from under her breast and claimed one of Ichigo's hands, "Ichigo... it's not like I want us to be like this either. You're my Ashikabi after all. I don't want us to be acting like this all the way back home either."

"So...?" Ichigo prodded.

"So..." Uzume paused for a moment as she looked into Ichigo's eyes, "Tell me. What do you think I want you to do? What do you think I want from you?"

Ichigo gave her a flat look, "I don't know. It's kind of why I keep asking you."

Uzume gave a bit of mirthful chuckle at his answer, "Ok, Ok. I walked into that a bit. But still, it's rather simple if you stop and think about it Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't respond immediately at first, his was mind reeling from several things, and how badly he still wanted to punch his father in the face at his sneaky behavior today. Also he was partly distracted by what Uzume had said, but mostly from Uzume herself, the heat of her touch, the scent of breath, the sight of her breasts against the material of her top, everything.

Even in this serious atmosphere, his Sekirei was still freaking distracting as hell.

"Ichigo? You still with me?"

The former shinigami shook his head, "Ah. Sorry."

Uzume smiled, "Well you're on the right track at least."

Ichigo paused for a moment before slapping his forehead at her words. "Ah dammit, now I feel like a jackass. All you wanted was an apology?"

Uzume nodded, "Yes."

Ichigo nodded and gave Uzume a small smile, "So... so are we good now?"

Uzume raised an eyebrow at him and then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "Not quite yet." Opening her eyes and seeing Ichigo's confused look she continued, "I'm not the one I'd like you to apologize to."

Ichigo blinked for a moment before something clicked in his head. When it hit him, his small smile turned into one of his fiercer scowls, "Ooooooooooooo no... nonononononononooooo... you can't mean..."

Uzume slumped more than a little bit. "Honestly Ichigo you don't mean to tell me that papa doesn't deserve at least that much?"

"You're damn skippy I am," Ichigo grunted out. "This mess is his fault in the first place!"

Uzume just let out a sigh that was heavy with disappointment, "If you don't want to do it... then that's fine. If you order me to forget about it, I'll do that too-"

"What? What do you-," he started, interrupted by the buxom sekirei's raised finger. She lowered her hand dramatically and continued.

"Ichigo, if you really don't want to do this... and you want me to forget about it... then I will. I am yours after all, and what you say goes." She crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at him expectantly, "But you wanted to know what it would take to get things right between us. Well... there you go."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated breath. His scowl faded slightly, but he was still clearly irritated at what his sekirei had said. It took a while as he tried to clear his head to at least not look like he was about to murder his father in front of a lot of witnesses, but when he opened his eyes his scowl had faded to one of his more familiar irritated at the world scowls. "You sure don't make this easy do you?"

"Well you're my ashikabi," Uzume answered. "I expect the best from you after all."

Ichigo groaned, "You don't fight fair either." He groaned for a moment, causing Uzume to look on her Ashikabi in curiosity before his demeanor changed. His hands clenched into fists, he stood straight and tall. His gaze hardened, and his eyes were sharp and alert. It was a look she had seen once before, when he had winged her three months ago.

Ichigo fixed his gaze on his sekirei, knowing he was about to something that felt fundamentally wrong to him, and not particularly concerned about it. There was something more important than protecting his pride he had to accomplish. "Ok Uzume," he began in a quiet whisper. "I'll do it. But I want you to know something. I ain't apologizing to my old man for his sake. I'm doing it for yours."

"Ichigo..."

"Just... just have a little more faith in me next time all right?" Ichigo continued. "There is a reason why we act like we do y'know."

"But why?" Uzume asked. "You... you love your father, right? Why would you two do that to each other?"

'Why indeed?' he thought to himself. Ichigo held his gaze with her, unblinking as images of their daily morning fights replayed in his head. How he never held back as his father gleefully came at him with that idiotic grin, one that got bigger as he was defeated soundly in those days. Those days would blur into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years.

And in that time, even though he did not realize it at first he grew. Moves that he learned in fighting his father would save him and give him the upper advantage from those who would seek to harm him or his family. Odd, when he had thought about, those first few days after he awoke after losing his powers. Thinking about how his father had come to his rescue against Aizen… that shock at seeing him.

Yes, he had his reasons, he had said and realized.

"Yes I care about goat beard," Ichigo calmly answered. "And yes, I know in his own bizarre, idiotic way he loves us. But that doesn't mean I like the man. Nor does that mean I agree with how he expresses his affection. It's a long, complicated mess that I really don't want to get into right now. But I'll tell you what... maybe if you ask him nicely, he might tell you about that mess."

She blinked as he finally turned back towards the end of the hallway and back to the dining area. 'Ichigo', she thought as he began to walk, his gait as strong as it was the day they met.

'Maybe... maybe I will ask papa about it,' she thought.

* * *

Keigo sighed again as he looked at where Ichigo had disappeared off with Uzume, his head resting on his arm in utter defeat. There was still pleasant chatter going on around him, but he couldn't get himself to care at the moment, "Mizuiro," he sighed. "Can you tell me just how Ichigo does it?"

"Nope," was Mizurio's reply.

"I mean, he's had Inoue-san crushing on him for years,' he moaned."And there's the girls he's managed to have crushing on him… well at least the ones that he hasn't scarred off with his scowling. Not to mention Kuchiki-san when she was here. I'm so sure she was crushing on him hard when she was around."

"Yep," Mizuiro replied.

"It's not fair is it?" Keigo groaned. "I mean he does it without even trying one lick! Or even aware that girls exist like that! If he had something that looked like a sex drive he'd like you but with girls his age!"

"Yes, but you have a nice butt." Mizuiro said.

"Yes I do have a nice but-" Keigo paused in his response as he raised his head and gave a shocked look at his friend, "What did you say?"

"Don't worry about it Misato, I know you couldn't make it to my graduation." Mizuiro continued with a small smile on his face. "I got your gift though, thanks."

Keigo's eyes narrowed as Mizuiro continued to talk, "Mizuiro... are you on that damn earpiece again?"

Mizuiro blinked as he heard Keigo's voice, "Hold up a sec." Putting a hand on his earpiece he turned to Keigo, "You say something Keigo?"

"... You know what never mind." Keigo turned away and pouted, "I'll just sit here and continue to be ignored by the universe at large."

"Oh, ok. Good luck with that," Mizuiro nodded and removed his hand, "Sorry about that Misato. So you were saying?"

"Why does life love to pick favorites?" Keigo cried.

Not all that far from the moping teen Tatsuki was chewing on her dinner, but her eyes glided back and forth between where Ichigo and Uzume had run off to and Isshin. She frowned at the elder Kurosaki's face. He had smiled ever so slightly when Ichigo had taken the sekirei away from the table, the only sign of emotion he had shown so far that evening. This could be bad, Very… very bad. Or it could end up being very… very good.

She didn't know, and a fire of anger burst to life in the martial artist's gut at that fact.

This was the crucial moment, and everything could hinge on how the two came back to the table. Three years worth or plotting, match-making, and encouragement hinged on what happened tonight. Or not. Or maybe it did. Or maybe she just needed to punch Chizuru in the face. That psycho was always good for a charthrisis.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiime~!"

Besides, she was practically begging to be used for a vent at the moment anyway.

"Hm?" Orihime murmured. "Kurosaki-kun and Uzume-chan are back, she said, looking over her shoulder passed Chizuru.

Tatsuki looked up and nodded, "So they are, Orihime. So they are." She turned and gave her friend a determined look, "Are you ready to rock?"

"Himmeeeee...Ne, ne, Himmeeeee~," Chizuru whined, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Orihime said, barely hearing Tatsuki.

"Shut up stupid," she growled out at Chizuru. Turning back to Orihime she said, "I said are you ready to rock?" She looked at Chizuru, somewhat confused at what she meant, but nodded, her lips tightening. "This is the moment of truth, Orihime." Tatsuki continued. "It's now or never, you get me?"

"This way, Himeeee~," Chizuru whined again, yearning for Orihime's attention.

Orihime nodded, ignoring Chizuru. "Just remember I'll be here if you need me," Tatsuki said in an assuring tone. "You can do this Orihime." Orihime gulped as her lips tightened again as she noticed Tatsuki's face turn up, looking at something above and behind her.

"Hiiiiiimmeeee~," Chizuru continued on. She let out a yelp as she felt a poke at the back of her head, "What the hell?" she cried and turned at the offender.

"Yo," Ichigo called out. "You're in my seat."

"Oh..." Chizuru muttered. "Switch?" she asked in an adorable fashion batting her eyes.

"No." Ichigo answered in a flat tone as Uzume re-took her seat to little fanfare.

"Pweassse?" she asked batting her eyes all the more.

"Out. Now," Ichigo answered.

"Oh come on!" Chizuru cried. "What kind of a man kicks a helpless girl out of her seat anyway?"

"The kind that doesn't let others steal his seat." Ichigo retorted. "Now move before I sick Tatsuki on ya."

Chizuru turned to find Tatsuki glaring a hole through her, and let off a nervous chuckle. "You wouldn't would you?"

"You wanna find out?" Ichigo responded as he gestured back to Chizuru's original seat.

"Fine," Chizuru sighed as she stood up and moved back to her seat. "At least I still have a nice view," she muttered.

Ichigo pretended not to hear that as he sat back down. Sitting down he sighed as he looked at his nearly empty plate. "Did you have to steal my food too?" he asked. Taking a utensil and picking at the remains he gave a small frown as he looked up hesitantly at Uzume to find her looking back at him, expectantly and giving him a small smile.

He took a breath in and looked down again before lifting his eyes again towards his father. His father gazed back at him, expression curious but neutral. After a second a wide toothy grin breaks his face before immediately going back to neutral. Ichigo gave his father an irritated glare before he went back to his plate, playing with what little that remained. He looked back at Uzume, a pleading look on his face as he gestured his head towards Isshin. Uzume nodded, gesturing to Isshin with her head as well.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his forehead irritably. "Pop." he said after a moment.

"Yes, my son?" Isshin asked in a neutral tone.

Ichigo groaned again, fighting down a bit of bile that was forcing it's way to his throat. "Like I said about earlier..."

"Earlier?" Isshin asked in a curious tone.

Ichigo's lips tighten as his irritation grew, 'Dammit dad, don't play dumb now! This shit's hard enough as it is.' Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he continued, "Yes earlier. About your... your..."

"My?" Isshin prodded.

"... Your 'mugging'." Ichigo finished.

"Yes, what about it?" Isshin asked.

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously as everyone else watched on in curiosity, 'Bullshit.' she thought. 'No way Kurosaki Isshin gets mugged. Not with all the fighting he and Ichigo do. What the hell's going on here?'

"Well, umm..." Ichigo paused and looked down at his plate again. When he looked up, a patient smile was on his father's face. Oh god, he wanted to deck the idiot. This was making him look too damn good.

"Take your time son," Isshin said in a reassuring tone.

'Yeah, enjoy your little moment of glory you jerk' Ichigo thought. Aloud he said, "It's just... just that... that I..."

"You?"

"I completely... disregarded your... -gag- pain and suffering and I...I..."

Isshin's eyes widened in surprise. Was he about to...?

"I'm... I'm..."

Reactions were mixed around the dining table as Ichigo continued.

Keigo had managed to gather himself out of his manic depressive state to allow his jaw to drop at what he was witnessing

Mizuiro had hung up on his latest lady friend and was watching in rapid attention.

Chizuru let off a bored sigh as she plotted how to remove Tatsuki from her guard duty to 'play' with Orihime all night long.

Chad's eyebrows were raised in surprise. The dreaded double brow.

"I'm... sssssssssssssssssssssss-"

Orihime let out a gasp in surprise at the shocking event being played in front of her eyes. Karin did the same, idly looking up and seeing if there were pigs flying.

Tatsuki was doing an admirable job of keeping her jaw from breaking the table, and cursing herself for not bringing her camera phone to record this.

Uryu watched in awe, careful to make sure that neither Kurosaki male noticed his camera phone recording this moment in Kurosaki clan history.

And Yuzu?

Yuzu was wondering who the heck this man before her was and what he had done with her elder brother? And how long was this facade going to go on before they realized that Ichi-nii had brought home a witch? A witch who had kidnapped the real Ichi-nii and put this demon in his place!

Unaware of all this, Uzume continued to look on in rapt fascination at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught her gaze, and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, folding his arms to his chest. When he lowered his head, his eyes opened, and gave his father his steely gaze and in a calm tome continued.

"I'm sorry."

Isshin watched, facial expression slowly losing its neutrality as he was watching something he thought he'd never see. Well, never see directed at him at any rate. Glancing to his left he saw Uzume, watching in unabashed hope as she slowly nodded every few seconds, as if egging him on or trying to will him to do the impossible. Seeing her and her raw emotion and turning his gaze back to his stuttering and reluctant son he felt suddenly nostalgic and something within him shifted, knowing now that Ichigo had made some semblance of growth.

"You're sorry," Isshin said, almost awed.

Ichigo nodded quickly at his father's statement. Isshin looked at his son in now in stunned silence, what he just witnessed now fully hitting him. Not since the daily spars had begun had Ichigo ever apologized for his behavior, nor did Isshin look for such a thing. It was just a routine. Granted, Isshin was giving the boy an outlet for his rage that did not involve damn near killing punks that got on his nerves, and any other dangers that the boy might have brought. But at some point it had just become a part of the daily grind and it was something Isshin was going to miss.

Isshin was shaken out of his thoughts by a sound beside him, looking down he noticed Uzume giving an approving smile towards Ichigo. 'So... so he did this for her?' he realized, knowing now what had happened when the boy chased after her a bit ago. Isshin continued to look at her for a moment before giving her a small smile, 'My goodness... maybe I was worried for nothing. You just might be good for my boy yet.' Inwardly, he gave a devilish grin, 'Oh I just got an idea.'

Schooling his features he turned back to his son and spoke in a calm voice, "Apology accepted Ichigo."

Ichigo grunted but otherwise did not acknowledge his father's words.

"I must admit that it takes quite a man to admit when he's wrong and try to make amends."

Ichigo groaned inwardly, 'Oh goddammit, he's gonna milk this isn't he?'

Isshin nodded sagely, "Yes, It brings a father tremendous pride when he sees the fruit of his loins mature into a fine, ripe fruit of a man."

'Ah, fuck he is gonna milk this.' Ichigo thought sourly. 'Stupid Uzume and her stupid expectation with her stupid sad eyes. This is gonna be hell.'

Isshin sniffled as he wiped away an imaginary tear, "Truly this has been a glorious day in the holy annals of Kurosaki clan history. My eldest child has managed to graduate high school. He will soon be living on his own with a fine woman," he paused to place a hand on Uzume's shoulder. "A woman who I am proud to call daughter on this day."

Uzume placed her own hand atop of his, "Thank you Papa."

Isshin nodded before he turned back to the group, "Yes! This is a great day in our clan's history! I am proud and honored that all of you were gathered to witness this magnificent event! This day in time where Kurosaki Ichigo began his humble march towards manhood!"

'Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, stop talking,' Ichigo repeated in his head, clutching at his hair in irritated anger.

"And it just so happens that in the event that such a historic day should occur while I was still coherent to see it, I wrote a song."

"...What?" Ichigo whispered.

"You!" Isshin cried as he pointed at Keigo.

"Hah?" Keigo intelligently got out.

"Yes you boy!" Isshin nodded. "Stop looking so silly and give me a beat!"

"A beat?" Keigo asked before he felt a cold chill up his spine. Sparing a quick glance to his right, he found Ichigo giving him a glare that would have had Grimmjow shaking in his Espada boots. Keigo gulped, the message clear and turned to the Kurosaki patriarch, "I... I don't think so sir."

Isshin pouted, "Oh fine. You're no fun."

Ichigo nodded in approval, 'At least this can't get any worse...'

"Please tell me you're getting this," Tatsuki whispered to Uryu.

Uryu nodded, "I'll forward it to you later."

"I love you Uryu."

"Yes I know," Uryu smirked.

'Ok, I'm gonna kill my best friends. Question is, where do I hide the bodies and who can I get to konso them with no questions asked?' Ichigo thought, his murderous glare cooling into a more neutral stare as his friends marveled at the spectacle they had just whitnessed. 'More importantly...' He calmly thought as he turned his gaze back to his father. The gears in his head began to turn furiously as his father gave a dramatic speech that had Uzume enraptured, 'How am I gonna make him pay for this mess?'

Because make no mistake about it, Isshin was going to pay for this mess he made.

_**Dearly.**_

* * *

An hour later…

The sun had just set under the horizon; the skies above a mix of darkness that encompassed all above except for the last bits of escaping daylight as it followed the star passed the horizon. Still early March, the wind outside was still very cool, though not quite as biting as it was a week prior; a hopeful sign that it would be an early spring.

"Ummmmm~," Keigo moaned as he stretched his arms high above him, holding it for a moment as he visibly shuddered before bringing them down, one going to his stomach to pat it satisfied. He and the others had long finished with dinner, and were now in the process of leaving to go home. With the food paid in full beforehand all that was left was to tip the waitress, something that they all pitched in a bit.

"Man..., that was really good stuff," he said aloud to no-one in particular.

"Yeah," Uzume said as she walked out of the glass doors to the restaurant, Ichigo and his family trailing her. "That was good, wasn't it?" she asked in confirmation.

Keigo grinned as she finally gave him a look. He didn't know why, but she seemed a bit happier after Ichigo's unannounced humiliation. He continued to grin as he shook his head in wonderment. Did he lose a bet or something? Damn if he didn't have a picture for this once in a lifetime chance.

"I've no complaints," Uryu mentioned, eyes neutral as he stared into his phone, his thumb pressing a few buttons before turning it off and pocketing it. He sighed as he closed his eyes, preparing to depart so he could get to his patrol.

Ichigo growled at hearing that. Oh, he had complaints... He caught Keigo looking at him and glared back, not forgetting his butt-monkey's roll in this.

"What?" Keigo squeaked. "C'mon, Ichigo, it wasn't that bad," he said, giving a weak chuckle...

"I have to say I never saw anything like that coming," Tatsuki spoke up ruefully, the final trio of Orihime, Chizuru and herself walking out the door, and she closed it behind her. Keigo gave a small frown as he noticed Orihime seemed a bit... dazed. However that was put aside as Tatsuki stepped up to him and gave him a wry smile. "I'll give it you Keigo, you picked a good one," she said.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Chad confirmed before the others began to nod.

"Ehhehehehe," Keigo chuckled, a goofy smile growing on his face and holding a hand to the back of his head, feeling pretty damn good at this rare instance. "It was the least I could do, though Mizuiro did a lot of the work too," he said, looking at Mizuiro who nodded at him, smiling in another rare instance in that he had his ever-present phone put away.

"It's just really too bad Ryo and the others couldn't make it," Mizuiro said a bit sadly.

"Yeah," Orihime also chimed it, almost looking as if she were trying to get her mind on something else. "They really would've liked it."

"Yeah, but at least we got each of them that cheesecake thing Misato wanted," Tatsuki said, holding up a bag with a small container in it. Both she and Orihime smiled, knowing that Misato would practically tackle them for this bag later on.

"Yeah, it is a bit bad, but I can't see why we can't do it again later on, right?" Keigo asked aloud.

Silence.

"Right?" he said in confusion as he looked at his friends around him before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Looking around he saw his friends looking at him not quite amused, but not mad. Almost as if it were somehow... solemn.

"Keigo," Mizuiro said softly.

"Hmm? Oh? Oh," he then said as realization kicked in and then he too took a breath as he found himself looking at everyone, a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"What?" Uzume had said, confused at the sudden change in mood.

"This is it," Ichigo said softly, his own gaze softening as he found himself beginning to look around.

Seeing the change in everyone, Isshin for once kept his mouth shut and took hold of Yuzu's hand as he gently pulled her along. "Karin, Yuzu, let's go. Ichigo, we'll be in the car, ok?," he said to his son, who nodded without so much as looking at him, his mind now firmly thinking on the people around him, looking at each of them before finally resting his eyes on Chad, nodding at him.

Chad nodded back, silent but all too understanding of the look Ichigo gave him and returning it.

So many memories here, for both of them before meeting everyone else, save Tatsuki.

A strange silence befell the group as many of them found themselves not wanting to be the first to break the spell, of wanting to be together for just a little bit longer.

"UmHmm," Uryu coughed into his hand after a moment. Sans Ishida, of course, he had work to do.

"Oh that's real nice," Tatsuki muttered at him, irritated at the moment being broken.

"My apologies, but I do need to be leaving soon," Uryu said, taking the chance to readjust his glasses.

"I'll miss you too," Tatsuki muttered back at him half lidded.

"It's alright, Uryu, we all know why," Ichigo said. Uzume blinked, not quite getting it and feeling a bit out of place, knowing this was important to her ashikabi but being able to participate. Ichigo then frowned, his lips becoming tight as he looked downwards, thinking.

"Ichigo," Uzume whispered at him, seeing his gaze.

"Thank you," Uryu said before looking at the group, missing Ichigo. "I know that some of us never quite got along," he started, giving Tatsuki a look, "but I enjoyed being with all of you, both as friends and comrades. I hope for each of your success in the future," he said before bowing to them. "May we all meet again someday," he said as he then began to walk off.

"Since when did he think he was so cool all of a sudden," Chizuru muttered as he went out of sight.

"Didn't think he had it in him," Tatsuki agreed giving a wry smile.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime chided.

"It's not like he won't be seeing some of us soon, especially you."

"Hmmmmmmmm~," Chizuru fumed, not liking that both her Hime and Ishida would be attending the same University. Dammit, why didn't she think of going into medicine!

"Uryu, hold up!" Ichigo then called out after him. Uryu paused and turned, a bit of an irritated look on his face. After a moment he sighed and made his way back.

"Yes, Kurosaki," he asked, keeping his voice even.

"Sorry, but, just wanted to say something while everyone's still here, ok?" Ichigo then sighed, his mouth opening and closing a few times before taking another deep breath.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said in concern.

The others turned to give him their full attention now, and he was silent for another moment. He smacked his lips a few times, and at the moment Uryu was about to simply give his adieu once more when Ichigo closed his eyes and rolled his head downwards as he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Standing straight again he looked at each of them and then bowed deeply to all of them, causing the rest to look at him in unfeigned shock.

"Thank you," he said, still holding the bow, his voice deep with emotion. "These last few years... it's been hell, y'know? Not being able to do anything, not being out there." He then stood straight again. "But you've all still stuck with me, still keeping me in despite not being able to do jack. Thank you for putting up with me and that flack, you really don't know how much I appreciate it."

"It's gonna be weird for awhile, getting used to Teito and not many people I know around," he continued, taking the chance to look at Uzume who smiled back at him. "But I wanted all of you to know how much I've appreciated it and that I'll miss these times we had together," He rose a bit more and smiled slightly. "I love you guys. All of ya. And I'm gonna miss the hell outta y'all while I'm in Teito."

An eyebrow rose as a soft sobbing sound could now be heard. Turning his head slightly in it's direction he found Orihime crying. Her mouth attempting to muffle her sobs. He sighed as he then walked up to her and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. She sniffed and hiccupped as she brought a hand to wipe her eyes, her heart already beginning to hurt while at the same time feeling the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Inoue," he said softly. "Ain't no need to act like that. It ain't like we're never gonna see each other again, right?"

Orihime nodded as her tears faded away. Ichigo smiled softly as she calmed down, finally taking his hand away. She sniffed a few more times and smiled at him, nodding.

"Hime," Chizuru whispered in concern at her object of affection's current state.

Uryu then locked eyes with Ichigo, both Quincy and former Shinigami giving one last measuring look at each other before nodding.

"Until then, Kurosaki," he said before finally turning around and walking off into the night.

"It is getting late," Chad then said as he was looking after where Uryu had gone before turning back to them, "and I got practice in the morning." Chad then looked at each of them before stopping at Ichigo. "Give us a call if something comes up," he said, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes.

"He will," Tatsuki said, turning her head to give Ichigo a hard gaze.

"Take care of yourselves," Chad said, also bowing to them all before rising up and walking off in the opposite direction Uryu had taken a moment earlier.

"I know he'll still be here for a bit, but I will say that I'll miss the guy when all is said and done," Tatsuki said, smiling after him.

-Sigh-

Blinking, she turned to who made the audible sound and found Keigo looking downward, his hair covering his eyes.

"Asano-kun?" Orihime said, wiping another tear away.

"This is really it, isn't it?," he said a bit shakily. He looked up at them, and even his eyes were a bit red now. "It's almost not fair, all you guys goin' away, y'know? Could've at least stayed a bit longer before you all go off on your own, right?," he said, turning to Mizuiro, who gave a soft shrug.

"Don't worry Keigo, I'll be here just a bit longer if you want someone to keep you going," Tatsuki called out, causing him to cough heavily for a bit, eliciting a few laughs.

"Yeah," Keigo then said. "That'd be great." All of them raised an eyebrow at that.

"You be up early then, I'll make you jog 'til you wished you hadn't said that," Tatsuki said, not unkindly.

"C'mon Keigo," Mizuiro said, trying to save his friend a bit of dignity. "Ichigo, you watch yourself out there, ok? Teito's a lot different than Karakura."

'Understatement', Ichigo thought. "I will," he called back. "You take care of yourself at Waseda, ok?"

"Trust me, I will," he said, smiling as he pulled out his phone, causing all of them, sans Uzume, a still slightly sobbing Keigo and Orihime, to roll their eyes.

"Until we all meet again," Mizuiro said, echoing Uryu from earlier and bowing. "C'mon Keigo," he called out, pulling on his friends shirt to bring him along.

"You all take care of yourselves," Keigo called back.

"We will, Asano-kun!" Orihime shouted back, another tear falling.

"Just us, now huh?" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

After a moment, Tatsuki smiled and held out a hand to Ichigo, who looked at her oddly before holding his out. Grasping his hand Tatsuki pulled him towards her and embraced him. Blinking, Ichigo's mouth couldn't find the words to say as he then held her back.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said as she pulled back.

"I won't."

"I would hope not, you don't have me to look after you anymore."

He snorted at that, "I'll get by."

"We'll see. Oh?" she then said.

"What?"

She then pulled him downwards and whispered into his ear. "I'm still better."

He smiled. "You wish," he whispered back before they both pulled away completely and shared a small laugh with each other.

Uzume blinked at them both. "Huh?"

"They've known each other since they were four," Orihime supplied, her damp face turning to her briefly.

"Oh," Uzume said, unsure of what to say, feeling all the more like an outsider from the last few minutes, before gasping softly as she then realized that Tatsuki was the other kid in that photo she saw the other day.

Silence again befell those who were left, and Orihime found herself lost in thought, her mind on Ichigo, looking downward as she then wrung her hands, the concrete below blurring as her tears began to fall in earnest.

"Orihime," Tatsuki then said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Orihime turned to face her, and Tatsuki gave her a stare and a nod.

"It's time," she said. "For real now."

Her lips becoming a thin line, she nodded as she sniffed and turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes, Inoue," he said, not sure how to respond when he saw her begin to cry again.

"I... I have something I need t-to tell you," she said a bit shakily.

"Yes?"

Tatsuki nodded again, trying her best to send all of her confidence to her friend, who needed it now.

Alongside Tatsuki, Chizuru watched both of them, her face turning from Ichigo to Orihime to Ichigo to Orihime and back again. She then paled and gasped, realizing what was going to happen.

"Ori-URK!," she barely got out as Tatsuki's arm looped around the girl and brought a hand to her mouth, muffling and silencing her as Tatsuki then tightened her grip, holding Chizuru close to her chest as she made sure that the girl absolutely would not ruin this last chance.

"I... I... ll...," she said shakily, doing her best to muster up her courage.

"Orihime-chan," Uzume whispered, walking up next to Ichigo as she looked on in concern, hoping the girl was alright.

Orihime turned to look at her, and realized that her view had both Uzume and Kurosaki-kun side by side, looking at her with mirrored gazes of concern and her heart twisted, remembering what she saw earlier.

After Kurosaki-kun's odd and completely shocking apology to his father, both he and Uzume again walked off towards the restroom area. With a hard nudge from Tatsuki, she got up and followed them, knowing that Tatsuki wanted her to grab Kurosaki-kun on his way back from the restroom to try to confess then.

What she saw was another stake through her heart. She had turned the corner as she followed them and stopped, as both of them were down the small hall to the restroom, and both of them were talking to each other, Ichigo with his head bowed low and red with embarrassment, and Uzume looking up at him with what looked like both relief and pride.

From where she was at she couldn't hear them, and she had taken a step back enough that she wouldn't be seen as she was still a step in the dining area.

After a moment of talking Uzume then stepped up to Kurosaki-kun, giving him a hug to then tiptoe up to kiss him on the cheek. She had gasped again as she saw it, but what floored her was after that Ichigo had then encircled his arms around her and pulled her to him, and they held each other tightly.

She didn't know when they parted, as by that time she had turned around to go back to her table to find an exasperated Tatsuki. She gave her friend the best smile she could manage, as at that moment she couldn't ever remember feeling so empty.

Seeing them side by side now drove that point even harder now.

"Kurosaki-kun...I..."

"C'mon, c'mon," Tatsuki silently whispered, urging her friend onward.

She sniffed as she could feel her heart beginning to empty out, its contents now falling as tears as they now made their way freely down her face.

"I just wanted to wish you well in Teito," she said, bowing to him. "I'll miss you so much," she said, her voice cracking.

To the side Tatsuki's mouth dropped, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Inoue," Ichigo then said.

"Yes," she said, still bowing. "Huh?," she then gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lifting her head she saw Ichigo giving her a small smile and surprised her more as he brought her close and hugged her.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun," she sniffed as her shoulders suddenly rocked hard.

"I'll miss you too, Inoue. Thank you," he said as he held her. She held on tighter as her sobs then increased. After a moment he patted her on the back and pulled back slightly. "It's ok. Remember? You'll be at Tokyo Medical. With that being so close I'll probably see you more than anyone here."

She shuddered again as she pulled away, not looking up at him but nodding.

"Uzume-chan," she then said a bit shakily.

"Yes?"

"You'll... take care of Kurosaki-kun, right?"

"Absolutely," Uzume confirmed, bringing a hand to her chest for emphasis.

Orihime wiped her eyes with a wrist and looked at both of them and bowed once more. "Take care." And with that, she turned to both Tatsuki and Chizuru, who watched in stunned silence.

"Orihime..."

"C'mon Tatsuki-chan. Its time to go home," she said with a smile. A hollow smile, both girls could tell.

"Ah," Tatsuki confirmed. Gulping in some saliva, she looked over at Ichigo and Uzume. "Good luck and take care!"

"You too!"

Chizuru looked back and forth between Tatsuki and Orihime several times, unsure of what to do herself before fuming at it all and turned to Ichigo and then bowed herself.

"Good luck and thank you. I... I know we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she said.

Ichigo blinked but nodded, and Uzume looked on in confusion.

"Good luck to you," she then said and turned to follow both Orihime and Tatsuki.

"And good luck to you, Honshou!" Ichigo called back, but by then she had already made good distance.

"Hn...," Ichigo sighed, moving his head back and forth. He continued to stare in the direction the girls left in for another moment.

"Everything ok, Ichigo."

"Hn...? Oh? Uh, yeah, I'm ok, Uzume. Just... just unsure, y'know. Inoue's always been... y'know, but... I, I just wasn't quite expecting that."

"Do you think she's ok?"

"With everyone going, probably not for a bit. Tatsuki'll be with her, and Tatsuki will kill just about anything that tries to hurt her, but..." he then shrugged, not quite sure of himself.

It was then that the headlights to his dad's car shone on both of them before veering to the side. The noise of the engine getting slightly louder as the car pulled alongside them both. Letting his dad know everything was ok, both he and Uzume got in, and Isshin turned the car out onto the street to go home.

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost done here," Kurokawa asked almost hopefully. Jiro eyed him impassively as he re-entered the car.

"I think we basically are," he admitted. "Looks like this was just one big goodbye."

"Great, so I got a nice sob story to go with my dull ass report," Kurokawa groaned. "You get to hear when he and Number Ten were leaving?"

He shook his head negative, "But it probably won't be long."

"Let's hope so," Kurosawa grinned as he put the car key into the ignition. "The sooner I'm outta this place, the better I'll feel." Jiro nodded. "That said, let me congratulate you fatty for not eatin' out the place and blowing our cover! I know that took a lot outta ya."

Jiro groaned, "Is that all you got? Gay and fat slurs? Can't you come up with something better?"

"I'll try to when you don't give me such material to work with." Kurokawa responded as he pulled out into the street. "Y'know, my sister knows a guy who loves fatties like you."

"If you don't shut your trap I'm gonna sit on you," Jiro warned.

"Oh, that's perfect! He loves when a fat guy does that!"

"God, shut up!" Jiro groaned as they followed the Kurosaki clan back to their home.

* * *

MBI HQ...

It has been said that Teito was a city of layers and no building in this area represented this fact more than it's crown jewel and reason for it's rapid development into a beacon of the future than MBI Headquarters. It was a beautiful building and state of the art on every floor. Still, even in a place as advanced as MBI, you couldn't take away the element of office work. And in this particular office, one woman knew that better than anyone at the moment, and it annoyed her tremendously.

"Those damned idiots..."

She was slight of build and stature, hair an unchecked tangle mess of brown cascading over her shoulders and hanging over the chair she was sitting in at the moment. Striking green eyes were narrowed in irritated slits at the manila folders she held in her hand. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and the aura of annoyance was now complete. She let out an irritated breath as she put the folders down on the desk in front of her, dossiers of Agent Kurosawa and his partner Agent Jiro.

A knock at her door took her eyes off the folders to see a smiling man in her window, two mugs of coffee in his hand. He is of foreign decent, a Japanese-German mix. Standing at an average height for an American but a tall man for a Japanese man. His black hair was cut nice and trim and sharp brown eyes tingled with amusement as he gestured to the door. With a sigh, the woman got up and opened the door for him, and he smiled gratefully at his co-worker.

"Thanks Keiko." he greeted as he handed the woman a coffee mug, "Little late to be making that face don't ya think?"

"Hardly," Keiko replied as she re-took her seat, "Considering how my day's been Kevin-kun, I'm surprised I didn't look like this sooner." She coolly glanced at Kevin, "And what have I told you about being so familiar with me at work?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "To make it worthwhile later?"

Keiko snorted and looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks, "You are not that cute."

Kevin clicked his tongue, "Damn, it was worth a shot." He took a quick sip of his coffee before he asked, "So what's getting to ya? You can tell me."

Keiko pushed the folders towards him, "Take a guess." she answered as she pulled out her keyboard.

Kevin groaned as he spotted the names, "Oh these class acts." He sighed, "What'd they break now?"

"Don't I wish it were that simple." She paused to take a sip of coffee, bringing her focus back onto her computer as she continued, "You know the Kurosaki kid right?"

He nodded, "Kid from that Karakura-cho right? He winged Number Ten a few months back if I remember right."

"Yea. But did you know he took Number Ten a couple of days ago and bolted?"

"He what?" Kevin's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Keiko snorted, "Exactly but from what I managed to gather on the security tapes from the train he's taking her to see his family. Good thing for him this isn't stage two yet or he'd be in deep shit."

"Oh I get it, so you sent Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb off for protocol. To make sure he wasn't planning on abandoning the game right?" Keiko nodded and Kevin continued, "So what, did they rough the kid up against orders?"

"Don't I wish." Keiko sighed irritably, "At least then I could fire their asses at long last. Get this, they claim to forgot their mission."

Kevin smirked, "Well that's a new one, at least."

"No kidding. They said they had no idea where they were, what the mission was, hell they even loss the car. "

"Get out."

Keiko shook her head, "I am not kidding you." she paused in her typing to lean back into her chair and sigh, "And you know the most messed up part of it all? I believe them. I believed them because... because hell I could hear it in their voice. They were telling the truth. And say what you will about those guys, they wouldn't forget a mission as simple as this. Besides..."

"Besides?"

Keiko shrugged and took another sip of coffee, "I dunno I just... I just had a funny feeling all during his check-in." She smirked, "Then again, that could just be from K telling me that J lost his pants."

Kevin paled a bit, "Now there's an image I'd like some brain bleach for. Thanks for that."

Keiko smiled, "Consider it your nightly entertainment from me to you."

"Love you too," Kevin replied. "I'll let you get on with it then. See ya."

Keiko nodded half-heartedly as Kevin left her office. The man looked around for a moment before he made his way to the men's room. Looking around the area to find it deserted, a small hidden smile comes across his face. Checking to make sure there were no cameras in any complicated areas, he enters a restroom stall. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

-Hello?-

"Hey man, you're never gonna guess what I just heard..."

* * *

Bedtime...

Ichigo had a far away look in his eyes as he laid in his bed. It was dark in his room, almost as dark as the time of midnight that softly illuminated on the clock beside his bed, except for the moonlight gleaming down through the window. Although the whirlwind of a day had now concluded, he still remained in that hazy daze in-between the land of sleep and alertness. It was almost fitting in a way that his final full day would conclude here, as the reality of what was to happen tomorrow was slowly setting in.

His eyes wandered downward to see Uzume curled up on his chest sleeping peacefully. The light of the moon shined softly on her still form, magnifying the sensuousness of her curves even under a blanket. Ichigo shook his head, idly tracing her cheek with the back of his hand. He had found out long ago that her immense energy level was supported by the fact that she could fall asleep almost instantly, and often did.

'That must be nice,' Ichigo thought as Uzume smiled softly in her sleep at his touch. 'To be able to sleep like that no problem.' Last night not withstanding, he had found it hard to sleep the past few days as he anticipated just what would happen in the lead up to introducing Uzume to his family and friends. Now that it was over and done with, he was filled with anxiety once more. Anxiety for the future, and all the mystery it held.

What secrets did the future hide from his sight? Would his powers return? Would he figure out the true nature of this sekirei game? Would he ever be able to understand the feelings this girl that slept so peacefully on his chest was managing to evoke from him? His eyes left Uzume's face for a moment, looking at the corner of the room where he first spotted a slip of a girl dressed all in black come into his room two years ago. That's where it all began.

The awakening of his power, and being granted the power to protect those he cared about. Strange now that it was all over. To give everything up to save everyone... In his heart he knew he should feel relieved.

Free.

But.

But not being able to really be part of it anymore.

He shook his head and sighed. That's part of the reason to be out on his own. 'Who knows?' he thought. 'Maybe being out on my own and seeing what normalcy is like will finally ease my mind. And tomorrow... tomorrow I'll take my first step and seeing just where my future may lie.' He looked back at Uzume's sleeping face, 'And just what part you'll play in it.'

He sighed, chuckling ruefully as he cradled his sekirei's head. 'No use in worrying about what will be. War, peace, love, school, whatever life wants to throw at me. I'll deal with it.' Finally he looked up into the clear sky he looked at the bright moon and smiled.

"Later Karakura." he whispered as his eyelids finally closed, thoughts of how he was going to payback his father the last bits he remembered before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Underneath him, Uzume smiled as she laid in contentment upon her ashikabi's chest. She could feel the warmth of Ichigo's skin against hers where his arm wrapped around her, on her face where it pressed against his shoulder, and under her arm and hand that lay across his chest. Her hand sitting directly over his heart. Her nose tickled with his sent, and she could feel her heart drinking in his very essence.

It felt so good it had to be a dream. She savored his presence, not wanting to ever leave it. Not ever wanting to be without it again. And thankfully, she could take solace in the fact that now she would never be away from him again. But even so, a lurking thought continued to make her presence known in her head and not allow her to sleep in her ashikabi's arms.

-Just... just have a little more faith in me next time all right? There is a reason why we act like we do y'know. -

'I don't understand... Why in the world would they be so... at odds with each other?'

She sighed, wondering when things got so complicated. Then she frowned, realizing that there was still one way to get some answers. Ichigo himself had said it... if she wanted to know, ask papa. 'When did this get so dang complicated anyway?' she thought.

She yawned softly, finally feeling sleep creep upon her. Feeling the soothing rhythm of her ashikabi's heartbeat underneath her, she was quickly in the land of Mobieus.

* * *

Uryu watched impassively as several Hollows dissolved into the night. Lowering his arm and allowing Ginrei Kojaku to dissolve, he closed his eyes as he spread his senses out, and felt two of the other Hollows that he had sensed in the distance fade away as well. Good. It was nice to have competent help, even if they may be Shinigami.

It was then that he sighed and opened his eyes, disappointed at the lack of catharsis in his current exercise. A new chapter was to begin in his life, but try as he might he couldn't quite quell the odd feeling of loss in the closing of his old one. How odd, in meeting one particular substitute Shinigami would open him up to a group of people he otherwise would have had nothing to do with, and as of this moment would no longer see on a regular basis.

And now, despite having had many a patrol on his own, he could not just shake the odd sensation of being alone. His lips thinned into a frown as he spread his senses out to feel nothing other than Kuchiki-san moving off to continue her own patrol. If anything, for at least a week before he and Inoue-san would get to tour their new campus in Chiyoda he'd have more than enough time to keep up with Kuchiki-san.

Eyes suddenly flickering in the opposite direction he disappeared using Hirenkyaku, determined to beat Kuchiki-san to the next target.

* * *

In his bed, Sado tossed as he couldn't get comfortable. Opening his eyes and sighing, he turned as he moved his blankets mostly off his body, once again feeling too warm to keep on, and knowing that in a few more minutes it'd be too cool to leave off. Looking at the ceiling, his thoughts were also on the future and the friends that would be moving away, including one he considered his best friend.

He turned once more, trying to bury the troubling feeling that trouble was going to happen sooner or later.

* * *

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine. Yes, she's already in bed. No, she'll be ok, just the day getting to her, graduation and all, you know".

"..."

"I will. Thank you mama, I'll see you and dad tomorrow. Good-night". Clicking the phone off Tatsuki put it back on its receiver and fumed silently, tired, exhausted and worried. She was already in her pajamas, spending the night with Orihime, not wanting to leave her alone after what had happened earlier with her failed confession to Ichigo.

She didn't understand it.

She thought she'd really do it this time, and just as quickly as it came Orihime did more than simply crash and burn. The poor girl had simply broken down in a way she couldn't remember seeing, and it bothered and scared her. Managing to finally get Chizuru to take the hint with a promise of calling her tomorrow to let her know the girl had left them alone as they turned the last few corners to Orihime's apartment.

Moving towards Orihime's room Tatsuki noted Orihime's sleeping position, on her side curled into a loose ball with her haired flared behind her, looking smaller and more forlorn than the girl could remember. Slipping under the blankets to spoon with her friend put an hand on Orihime's shoulder and rubbed it softly, doing her best to console her friend.

Her face fell slightly as she saw Orihime's damp and red face, knowing that she had cried herself to sleep. She shook her head slowly, sighed again, and stared up at the ceiling again cursing whatever gods that made this possible; the odd quirk of fate that brought that girl into Ichigo's life. She then moved her hand to rub Orihime's head before bringing it back as she curled on her end and fought the moisture that threatened to spill out of her own eyes, swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She was angry... angry at herself for pushing the girl so hard. Angry in her arrogance in thinking that it would never come to this.

She had fucked up, plain and simple. When she had heard from Rukia that Ichigo had met someone and then learning that she had been invited over her anger and competitive streak had won out. And in her anger and competitiveness, she had decided to make sure Orihime would finally confess her feelings.

And look where it got her best friend, whom she had sworn long ago to protect...

All she could do now was be here for now in the time that she had left, and hoped that Orihime would be somewhat back on her feet when the time came for both of them to part, and then it would be up to Ishida to pick up the slack less some deranged pervert try their hand while she was at college.

And with that her thoughts turned back to Ichigo, and then sighed as she found herself now too exhausted to be mad at him anymore. It wasn't his fault, she knew on some level, and even then she had been irked that he was responding to someone none of them knew while Orihime had been trying for years for his thick head to not notice.

She sighed, feeling again that this was her fault, that she should have done something sooner, pressed harder, hell, gone with Ichigo when he went into Teito.

GAH! It was just so frustrating...

-Sniff-

She looked up as Orihime's shoulders trembled a bit as she heard her sniffle, and once more brought a hand up to her head, hoping that the girl could feel in her sleep that she wasn't alone. Giving a soft kiss on Orihime's head, she pulled back to resume trying to comfort the girl, rubbing her shoulder softly as she continued to sniffle into her dreams.

* * *

Back to Teito...

Minato finished sloshing the water in his mouth before spitting into the sink, cupping another handful of water before spitting again once more. Rinsing his toothbrush he tapped it on the sink to dry it and took a towel to dry his mouth. Taking one last look in the mirror he lowered his head and shook his head as his momentarily escape from reality ended.

What the hell did witness earlier?

Dinner had ended some time ago, with Musubi shaking from excitement in that she could spar with Miya. So excited the girl had been bouncing in her seat that the landlady had offered to have their first a half hour after their meal. To work off the food, she had said and laughed if away when he inquired why it had to be so soon.

He turned off the light to the bathroom and made his way to the stairs to go up to his room and bed. Reaching his room he opened the door and paused, quickly remembering that Musubi was inside. He gulped, momentarily taken aback as a quick thought of catching her in a possibly indecent pose drifted passed his mind.

"Mu-Musubi?" he called out.

No response.

He then continued to open the door and noticed that the lights were off and entered the room fully, confused as Musubi was still inside when he went to brush his teeth. With the dim light of the hallway lighting a bit of his room he noticed both futons out side by side with Musubi already in one, smiling away. He blew out a small breath of relief and disappointed as he closed the door behind him, the room now becoming completely dark.

Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness he made his way to the futon and lifted the covers as he got in and stopped as looked at his sekirei, lightly snoring away, and was struck once more at the contradictions she seemed to extrude. Looking at her now she looked like a normal, but very cute girl. She was softly snoring through her mouth, but with each opening and closing her lips were turned slightly upwards, showing even in her sleep her boundless positive nature.

And that belied just how powerful she was, causing him to grimace at how the spar went, and gulped at how Miya had responded to it.

It was mind-blowing.

This girl who had easily run off with him away from those S&M twins without noticing him when they first met; this girl who had lept so far into the sky with him, bursting through the rain clouds to gaze at the moon before forgetting that she also had to land...; the same girl who had picked up his bag of stuff from his apartment and brought it here, as if she were simply holding a purse behind her, for all that it seemed to weigh when she held it...

And for all that strength, she couldn't even lay a hand on the landlady.

He had gulped in fright and held himself back in terror at picturing in his mind what he was going to tell the police and the hospital doctors as they would rushed Miya into intensive care, hoping to identify the remains should Musubi forget to hold back in her enthusiasm. He nearly had a heart attack when Miya suggested that she didn't have to hold back if she didn't want to.

And then it happened.

Miya was like the wind.

Invisible. Untouchable. Impossible to catch, to the point where even he had a hard time keeping up.

And through it all Musubi smiled like a child gazing at their first look at an amusement park. The spar hadn't gone on long, and soon enough Musubi had piled on a helping of lumps, one on top of each other, forming an almost comical look springing from her head. With the fifth lump appearing on top of the fourth, much to his shock as he was sure that was impossible, Miya had called it quits, saying that it was time for a bath and lessons could begin in earnest the next day.

Bowing to a despondent Musubi, who had hoped that it would go on longer, she had also smiled at him, and he bowed back, knowing that she had proved her point. That she, a normal human, could keep up and best a Sekirei so easily...

_"Man... when Miya gets mad she's hella scary."_

He blinked, the words Uzume had said the other day coming to him, causing him to pale a bit and pray that he stayed on her good side. With Uzume, the landlady, and Musubi living here it would seem like only he, Kagari and Ichigo were the only normal people there...

Looking at Musubi one more time, he shook his head and laid down, too tired and now thinking of what needed to be done tomorrow and his first day on the job.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Homura sighed as he continued his vigil, perched atop a ten story building overlooking the area that had been a grassy park not just two days ago. He leaned a bit over, a foot on the border that surrounded the roof, which only coming up to just below his knees from the floor. He had been here since the wild growth had sprung out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, for he was one of the few privy to the events that spawned this unnatural scenery to occur. Takami had called him with the details, and over his protests for her own safety and well-being all but ordered him to keep watch for the tiny girl who was still in and for whoever may try to go in.

His eyes narrowed at that as he looked up to several choppers flying overhead, passing over the area every several minutes before going back to where they were going originally. On the ground were three MBI heavy armor vehicles with a few dozen MBI soldiers milling about. All here under the veil of 'keeping-the-public-out-of-what-dangers-may-be-hidden-within', or so the news had said when he was last able to watch the news. At that he did sigh again; guard duty wouldn't pay the bills, not that he had too, mind you, but it was good knowing he was pulling his load. That, and he was missing several repeat customers who had spent big in the past.

He looked up again as the whine of another chopper grew loud as it approached and peaked as it flew over his head towards the former park, a hand brought up to his face to block as much of the brief violent winds it produced and to keep his hair from being to mussed up. He hoped that MBI figured out what they wanted to do and soon, as each passing hour was also a lost one in protecting the unwinged Sekirei who had yet to find their ashikabis.

"Damn it all," he quietly cursed as he continued to wait.

* * *

In another place...

On a high rooftop somewhere deep within the Capital, amiss the busy and bustling Teito night life, the clear and serene night sky was obliterated by the sounds of sudden mortal combat. A shocked gasp was muffled by the sounds of a busy night life as one of the fighters looked up to see the malicious glint of a blade reflected by the pale moonlight.

-CLING-

-CRACK-

-CHINK-

Another shocked gasp was uttered as metal met metal.

-THUD-

The attacker gave a cold smirk as the intended victim brought up her tonfa in a defensive gesture, making an 'X' shaped shield as the screeching sound of a blade was blocked. Finally, the attacking figure hopped several steps back, letting her opponent catch her breath. Her eyes narrowed as she gasped for air, her tonfa held up in a defensive position. Cautiously, she got the first real look at her attacker.

She stood a bit shorter than her and was covered in dark clothing, the only part not covered was her stomach and hands, dark-skinned it seemed, but it was still difficult to tell in the darkness with little illumination since she had hid in an area shaded by the moonlight. Baggy gray pants covered her legs with an oversized belt accessory circled her waist. A black long sleeved shirt covered her chest and arms. A curved dagger gleamed in what little light there was held in her right hand. Her head and face were covered, the turban-like garment the same color of her pants leaving only her eyes uncovered, and they sparkled with amusement at the situation.

"What the hell is your problem?" the near victim gasped, her breath ragged.

"Nothing wrong with getting an upper hand on the competition my dear. Wouldn't you agree Number Forty-Four?" was the reply, the voice slightly muffled by her coverings but her amusement was clear in spite of it.

"You really should see about fighting those who've already been winged," the aforementioned Number Forty-Four called out, her breath now steadying.

"It's not my fault you walked away from your chance," the unnamed Sekirei called. She smirked at Number Forty-Four's shocked face, and noted with amusement how dirty and mussed the sekirei's red hair had become, her high ponytail looking a bit frazzled. Her red and gold trimmed kunoichi outfit looked dull in the night light, and her arms fell to her sides in surprise.

Catching herself Number Forty-Four snapped back into a defensive decision. "So is that what you are? Vengeance?"

"Maaaaybe," her aggressor said lightly, "Maybe not."

"He was NOT my Ashikabi, and his damn Sekirei had no business to come after me," she said. "So just go back and tell your Ashikabi to go screw himself!"

"Oh you... you think he's my Ashikabi?" she replied amused before finally giving in to laughter.

"What?" she growled.

After a few seconds the laughter subsided. "He's not my ashikabi. Like I said, I'm just cutting down the competition." And with that, she brought her dagger in front of her and brought another hand out to steady the other.

Number Forty-Four's eyes narrowed. "Well then, if it's a fight you want...," she trailed off. "Number Forty-Four, Maki, shall oblige you!"

"Your funeral," Maki's opponent warned as both charged each other, the sounds of battle again filling the air.

A quick slash, a step back. A flick of the wrist and upswing, tonfa spinning high. A sudden lean back and spin return back swing. An echoing clang as tonfa blocked steel, again causing screeching sounds as they slid off each other. Each move and counter move faster than the last, the two sekirei now a near blur with each attack.

"What's the matter?" Maki sneered after a moment of nonstop to and fro, seeing some of the masked sekirei's clothing was torn in a few places; the speed of her tonfa making the wake of her spin razor sharp. "Bit off more than you can chew?" Her sneer became a grimace, as she realized abruptly that blood was running down her cheek from a missed cut above her right eye. Furious at herself, she reached up to wipe the trickle of blood away.

The covered sekirei came out of her defensive posture to stand upright and calmly smirked back at her. "I don't know. Did I?"

And with that, she disappeared.

"Shit!" Maki's eyes widened in shock, before flickering back and forth in an attempt to see her opponent had gone to. "How?" It was at that point, some extra sense flared in her head and she whirled around only to gape in astonishment.

An arm, literally appearing as if someone had unzipped the night sky was outstretched, dagger in hand making a whipping noise as it was brought down.

Maki was caught completely off guard by her new move and howled in pain as blood flew from her arms where the attack scored. She gritted her teeth at the faint sound of her opponent's laughter floated through the breeze, "Oh I'm sorry," she said in a taunting tone. "Did that hurt? Don't you worry hon... It will all be over soon."

"You goddamn bitch," Maki growled as she struggled to keep her arms held upright. "Come out here and face me dammit!"

"Awwww... and ruin the surprise?" her opponent replied in a voice dripping evil pleasure. "But if you insist, look up."

Maki's eyes went skyward against her better judgment, only to gasp in shock at what she saw.

A seemingly endless stream of blades rocketing towards her.

'How did she-' was her last pain-free thought as the blades clashed with her skin, and Maki could do naught but close her eyes and grit her teeth in pain as metal met flesh. And moments after it began, it was over. Maki stood there as blood dripped from her numerous cuts before she collapsed in a heap.

A cold laughter further chilled the night sky as slow footsteps could be heard along the gravel rooftop. Blood painted the rooftop a dark crimson and splotches splattered the floor close to a trail that followed Maki as she desperately tried to crawl away in an attempt to flee and ignore the excruciating pain as various slash marks covered her battered body.

"Da... damn it n-no," she weakly gasped, her arms feeling heavier with every inch gained. "M-my ashikabi...," she bemoaned as she felt her life ebb out of her. Her tears streaming hot on her face and mingling in with the blood as an agonizing realization came forth. She now knew she would never have her chance to find the one meant for her. Another screech tore from her lips as another stinging sensation of a new cut was felt across the back of her leg.

"Oh dear," her opponent began in a disappointed tone. "And here I was thinking that you might be more fun than this..."

'You bitch,' Maki thought as her opponent gave another slash as her leg. She bit back the scream this time, determined to not let her opponent have to much satisfaction. If only she could get some room... create some space... maybe she could have one good shot at taking this bitch down with her.

She tried very hard not to think of a sekirei with eyes as silver as the moon shining down on her as she crawled away, hoping to at least die fighting. She let off a strangled cry as her opponent stepped on the small of her back.

"Any last words my dear?" she asked.

"Bite... my perfectly toned ass... bitch..." she replied.

Her opponent gave an amused chuckle at that, "How cute... you want to look so strong for the reaper." She raised her blade high over her head and bent down, near Maki's neck. "And so with that," the masked sekirei calmly said as she surveyed her fallen foe. "The end."

Maki's eyes stretched wide open as her mouth opened in a wordless scream, a few choking sounds barely being able to come forth as the intense sensation of a blade being driven into her neck. Tearing through tissue, nerves, cartilage, and bone, effectively pinning her to the floor of the building before it was suddenly pulled back. Causing the body to lift a bit before flopping back down in a lifeless heap.

And with that, Number Forty-Four was eliminated from the competition.

After a moment the sekirei looked upwards, closing her eyes and breathing in the night air. Enjoying the sensation of the kill, she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, noting how her opponent's blood had decorated the rooftop and grinned in satisfaction. "Hmm, this is getting to be rather fun," she softly told herself before bringing her head up to race across the roof and jump off, her job here finished. Silence once again reigned as Maki's body continued to drip, the pool of blood surrounding her growing ever so slowly.

Unnoticed by both, and by all but a select few in the world, a figure slowly stepped forward, eyes lowered in sympathy for the girl and face twisted in disgust at the violence he witnessed not a few moments earlier. Had anyone been able to see him, they would've noted the strange garments he was wearing, but in a time of super powered girls and a few boys running around the Capital in various costumes it would've likely also been quickly forgotten.

Silently, Sagara Keisuke of the 6th Division waited patiently for the soul to appear so he could bestow Konso on the girl so she could be sent to Soul Society.

The first several moments went by quietly. And soon enough, that became a half hour as Keisuke continued to be patient. After another fifteen minutes confusion finally began to set in, as a soul should have appeared by now. His head turned to took a quick look around, open to the possibility that maybe he somehow missed the soul's appearance.

Nothing.

And with that, he took a step toward to take a better look at the body when another figure suddenly came over the rooftop to stand on the ledge. He took a step back as he looked the figure over, a woman with a high ponytail wearing an open haori. The woman hopped down to the rooftop and leisurely made her way to the body, glancing around and grinning at the new decorations.

Finally reaching the body, the woman took her time looking at the fallen sekirei before crouching to touch and getting a better look.

"Heh," he heard the woman chortle to herself and raised an eyebrow.

With that, she stood and reached into her haori and pulled out a phone. Dialing, she waited a second or two before the other end picked up.

"Karasuba here. Yeah, there was a battle here."

Silence as the other end talked.

"Whatever. Just know that you have another fly to pick up."

Again, the other end spoke.

"I don't know… she was alone. But I gotta say… whoever did this, I like the cut of their jib," she said amused.

With that, Keisuke walked forward to get a better look himself and see why no soul came forth. Perhaps, though unlikely, the girl was still alive? He grimaced, not liking that thought at the girl suffering anymore.

"No," the woman, Karasuba said into her phone. As he came closer he noted that she stood just a little bit taller than him. "Tell them to hurry up, I could care less if this is here all night but I'm not going to wait-"

-SWISH-

Keisuke gasped, his breathing deep and quick as he looked up from his position on the floor, and arm propping himself up. No warning, but his reflexes kicked in, warning him of danger as he all but threw himself back onto the floor. Looking up, glimmering in the moonlight was Karasuba's outstretched blade, high enough that it was where his neck would've been had he kept standing. He then berated himself, as even had he still been standing nothing would have happened.

"Hello? Hello?" a muffled voice could be heard from the phone.

Without moving her position she brought the phone to her ear. "I'll call you back." Without waiting for a reply she hung up, re-pocketing her phone as she brought her outstretched hand back to look around, her eyes open and scanning the rooftop. On the floor Keisuke watched, his eyes widening a bit in realization before calming.

Silently, Karasuba's eyes came down to look at him, or where he was at on the floor. For a moment only his own heartbeat could be heard as she stared at his location. Finally after a chilling moment her eyes narrowed before flickering in another direction and turning her head. "Something's here."

With that, she took a few steps away and looked around the rooftop, again turning back to look in his direction, eyes narrow and looking back and forth, unable to see what it was she sensed. "Hmm," she said before sheathing her katana and turning back to Maki's body.

Standing shakily Keisuke kept his distance this time, again looking at the body to find no soul coming forth. After a tepid several minutes another sound could be heard in the distance coming closer and louder until finally the wind was blowing overhead as an MBI helicopter shone its light on the body as it slowly maneuvered over the rooftop.

Keisuke looked up to see several lines being thrown from the helicopter and several figures slid down, one unfolding a stretcher the moment he hit the rooftop. A few others walked towards Karasuba, who briefly looked at them in contempt before masking her features as they neared her. Before long the body was placed on the stretcher and lifted to the helicopter along with the men who came down. Karasuba herself stayed as after another moment the helicopter turned and left.

As the noise of the propellers disappeared into the distance Karasuba once again surveyed the surroundings. "I know you're here," she called out conversationally and Keisuke paused once more.

A few steps forward as Karasuba continued to look around to once again stop and stare in his direction. After a moment her features twisted in frustration before calming once more, giving the rooftop another glance. With a soft curse she turned a hopped over the ledge and into the night, leaving the stunned shinigami behind her.

A bloodbath. A death. No soul. Another human who seemed to be somewhat spiritually aware, albeit weakly. A strange pickup. And once more, no soul whatsoever.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Yes. Excellent. Good work." And with that, a cell phone flipped shut.

"Higa-sama," the speaker, Kakizaki called out.

Higa Izumi turned from his point at the window, watching the glow of Edogawa City from his office. It was on the tenth floor, and the building was his. His viewings were a pastime he took pleasure in, something Oriha, one of his sekirei, could not understand. Beside him, two other figures, women, both well endowed and a bit shorter than him with one having short cropped hair, the other one having longer hair, also turned in tandem with him to face Kakizaki, his aide.

"Yes?" Higa replied, arms still clasped behind him.

"Number Forty-Four has been terminated as you requested."

Higa nodded before turning once more to face the city.

"Che, I don't know why you just didn't have us do it," the short haired one muttered, ignoring Kakizaki's cell phone ring.

"I know… it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Sometimes," Higa said without facing them, "It's best to have a few pawns to keep our hands clean, and I don't want anything leading back to me yet, Ichiya, Toyotama."

"Yes, Higa-sama," they both chorused.

"This is their third job, and at least they didn't manage to botch this one up like their first. I'm surprised you decided to give them another chance, Higa-sama," Toyotama then replied.

"It was easy enough to cover that man's death, if anything its unfortunate they allowed that sekirei to get away. But, I was feeling magnanimous in giving them another chance, and so far they've delivered."

"Higa-sama," Kakizaki called out once more, again flipping his phone shut.

"Yes?"

"I have some interesting news. It seems an Ashikabi managed to take his Sekirei out of the capital..."

* * *

_**End Chapter 3 **_

_Next time…_

_Some last good byes…_

_Some new faces…_

_More Tits and Ass…_

_More Violence…_

_And someone invests in Tylenol…_

_Good Times!_


	8. Feather Four

_**Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Adult Swim, & Viz Media LLC.**_

_**Seikirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible. Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies.

And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

Fate can be a funny thing.

On a cool day at the end of November two people with completely different destinies came together, and for better or worse, those two destinies became one.

With that, a snowflake fell.

For her, fate decreed that at one otherwise mundane instant a change in direction be given while being pursued, where in thousands upon thousands of other worlds she continued forward and was set upon a course with a cruel and lonely path.

For him, fate had already rolled the dice months before; changing the direction of one seeking power and thus leaving him to continue his life in a peaceful, yet strangely empty, existence. With this, other options were now opened to him and lead him to make a decision to search for an apartment far from home.

That snowflake would soon snowball; and not too long later began its decent, growing slowly as it plummets downward.

That meeting, however insignificant it may have seemed, set in course a motion of events that would affect those far removed from these two, some of those who in many other instances were on a sad and lonely end as well.

Presently that snowball continues to roll on, and is now picking up steam.

* * *

It was a tranquil sunset. It had been a calm day in early March and the sky was now turning gold as the sun began to set over the horizion. A surprisingly pleasant breeze wafted through the city as the work day began to dwindle towards a close. This in itself was not odd, except for the fact that there was an area of desolate buildings towering over a surprisingly quiet street. In fact one of these desolate buildings stood a good five or six stories tall and towered over all the others. Atop said building stood two figures that, if noticed by anyone below would have stopped any traffic dead in its tracks.

Looking atop over the edge of the building stood a woman. She had her left leg rested atop the small wall that surrounded the roof and her left arm rested upon that knee as she leaned forward while her right hand rested upon her hip. Her clear blue eyes took in the wonderful scenery before her and a bright smile adorned her lips. The setting sun seemed to melt upon her olive colored skin, and her blue-purplish hair tinted slightly in the sun's rays and softly wafted in the breeze. She wore a green chinese style shirt top with yellow trimmed highlights, and white thigh high boots that had a large number nineteen imprinted upon her left thigh boot. Black gloves and tights that melted into the boots completed the woman's look, and by her side rested a pair of sheathed kodachi blades.

Sitting upon the rooftop edge beside her was another knockout of a woman, and while her face showed her irritation with the situation it could not take away her obvious beauty. Though her back was against the sunset she had turned around to watch along with her companion. The wonderful sight was just enough to slightly temper her irritation before closing her eyes. She was dressed in a rusty colored sailor fuku style miniskirt and a cream colored sleeveless turtleneck shirt with open cleavage that was amply displayed. Her arms were decorated with near shoulder length orange gloves that cuffed just above her biceps with a white color and her legs were covered with thigh high dark brown stockings with white calf length boots. Across her back and poking out from behind her long ash blonde hair was a weapon that looked somewhat like a spear was holstered by a wide brown belt that wrapped over her right shoulder and around the left side of her waist was held together by a metal ring that rested atop her breasts. Wrapped around her waist was the same type of belt as an accessory, a matching metal ring in front. Two strands of ash blonde hair stood out like antennas at the top of her head and also wafted in the breeze along with her bangs and the locks of hair that fell at the sides of her face.

The woman's eyes opened and those brown orbs showed clear resignation and irritation as she spoke, "Ikki-chan... why are we here again?"

Ikki turned to her companion and the brought up the right hand at her hip and clenched it into fist in determination. "Was I not clear when I explained my plan, Nanaha-chan?"

Nanaha's head fell and she sighed before standing up to face her companion. "Humor me."

"Ok then," Ikki nodded as she turned back to the setting sun, "How long have we been out in Teito, Nanaha-chan?"

"About three months", her friend answered, folding her arms in front of her.

"And in those three months, how many times have we been attacked by those sekirei who are looking to thin out the competition?"

"Far too many times for my liking," Nanaha responded as she repressed a shudder.

"Exactically," Ikki responded. "So it's far past time we found our ashikabi, don't ya think?" she said, holding up a finger for emphasis.

"Agreed," Nanaha answered. "So what does us being on a roof have to do with us finding our Ashikabi?"

Ikki simply sighed, palmed her face with her still raised hand and shook her head, "Oh Nanaha-chan, is it not obvious? Setting up shop at such a high point would allow us to observe all the humans in this area and find out if our Ashikabi is amongst those who live here!"

Nanaha sighed again as she walked up and patted Ikki on her head, "Ok then, answer me this. How long have we been up here?"

Ikki brought a finger to her lips thoughtfully, "Hmmm... about ten days give or take?"

"And how many people have we seen in those ten days?"

Ikki's face fell a pinch as she did the math very quickly, "Not many."

Nanaha's hand retreated from Ikki's head to her shoulder, pulling the girl close, "And how would we know that our Ashikabi would be down there being this high up?"

"Because we'd feel that burning sensation, silly!"

"But what if just seeing him is not enough?" Nanaha countered.

Ikki's face really fell after that. "Oh," she said quietly, twiddling her fingers together. "I... I never thought about it like that."

Nanaha sighed, "Look Ikki-chan. The only one who wants to find our Ashikabi more than you is me. All I'm saying is that it's probably time to scout out another location."

Ikki nodded and looked up at the other girl worriedly, "But Nanaha-chan... what if he's not there?"

"Then we move on and look for another location," Nanaha answered as she hugged the other girl's shoulder reassuringly. "Our Ashikabi is out there Ikki-chan. Just waiting for us to find them and give our love and devotion to them."

Ikki smiled a little at that. Her little sister always knew just what to say to make her feel better, "Yeah... yeah you're right Nanaha-chan."

Nanaha smiled as she kissed Ikki's forehead, "From our awakening until the end, we will be together forever my dear Ikki-neechan."

Ikki's smile grew all the more at those familiar words, "Always and forever my little sister Nanaha."

The two sekirei stood like that for a while before Nanaha broke their embrace, "Ok then, where's the next location Ikki-chan?"

Ikki thought for a moment and then pointed towards the setting sun, "That way."

Nanaha blinked, "That way? What's over there?"

Ikki grinned confidently as she picked up her weapons, "Our Ashikabi! C'mon Nanaha! Our beloved is waiting for us!"

"He- HEY! Wait-!" was all Nanaha got out before Ikki leapt from the rooftop and onto the streets below. Nanaha sighed as he heard a loud thud and looked over the edge. "Ikki-chan are you all right?" she called out, holding her open hands at the sides of her mouth to help her voice carry.

"No..." Ikki squeaked out pitifully. "I think I hurt myself a little bit..."

Nanaha groaned as she turned towards the stairwell. Though she couldn't really hear Ikki she just *knew* what she had said. "That's why people use the stairs Ikki-chan", she softly said to herself.

And so the hunt continues.

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents...**_

_**In Association With Wheeljack...**_

_**A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover**_

_**Veiled Moon**_

_**Feather Four: Murphy's Law**_

* * *

Karakura...

Ichigo scowled as he and Uzume passed another pedestrian who took the time to smile a little too happily at them. It was still morning, a half hour passed 10, and both he and Uzume were out to the town. As they had left his home, he realized that he had one more place to stop by before completely saying goodbye to Karakura. With Uzume ready to purchase souvenirs for her fellow residents there may not be enough to time to swing by the time they were ready to leave.

With his graduation and celebration now over with his father had reopened the clinic, and as expected with that opening was a rather large backup of people that had to reschedule for the day due to being closed yesterday along with the people who needed to see Dr Kurosaki today. Uzume had seemed oddly disappointed as she mentioned she had wanted to talk to his father, but with Isshin busy since early morning and kindly shooing them aside when they did see him this was pretty much the next course of action to take.

What he didn't expect was the sheer number of people, boys, girls, couples, the elderly, to be smiling at him in such a manner as he and Uzume walked down the streets hand in hand. Had he the sense of mind to turn to his quasi-girlfriend he would've noticed the sunny smile plastered to her face that just seemed to invite people to look at and take heart at the innocent joy that the girl radiated. For him it was a matter of self consciousness and ego as he continued to plow along, his scowl growing more as the streets went by.

"Ichigo."

The former shinigami thoughts were interrupted as he turned to look at his sekirei, "Yeah?" he grumbled.

"You're scowling again," Uzume sighed. "Stop it."

"I would if I knew what the hell is up with people today", he grumbled as they came up to another corner.

She raised an eyebrow at her ashikabi, "You mean it isn't obvious?"

"What is?" he questioned, pausing as they reached the corner to look at her.

Uzume sighed dramatically, her wide smile betraying her humor at the situation. "Take a guess."

He blinked at her a few times and then quickly looked her up and down before doing the same to himself, checking for anything unusual on his person.

His sekirei's shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter at this action. "It's spring."

"I know that," Ichigo grumbled.

"The cherry blossoms are about to bloom," Uzume continued.

"No duh," Ichigo sighed. "Doesn't explain why people are looking at us funny."

"Love is in the air..." Uzume said in a soft voice as she looked up at him with a small smile. That smile turned into a disappointed frown at Ichigo's clueless look. "You really don't know?"

"N-no", he ventured, a bit wide eyed at her expression.

"Never mind then," she sighed. She moved closer to her ashikabi, resting her head on his arm. "I got my work cut out for me that's for sure," she muttered.

"Come again?" Ichigo asked.

"Just thinking to myself," Uzume quickly answered. "So where are we goin' Ichigo?"

He turned back to the street as they continued along, thoughts ablaze at how properly describe or how much the next stop to her. It seemed pretty easy at first, his thoughts now turning to earlier in the morning. After the excitement of yesterday, Ichigo was slightly surprised to have Uzume awake before him, though it was quickly forgotten by her lips locking onto his. Eventually, they had gotten out of his room and got together for one last family breakfast. Ichigo seethed as he remembered looking at his father who had hurried through his breakfast and Uzume who seemed like she had been trying to strike up a conversation with his dad but couldn't get the words right, with the topic changing every few minutes. He had figured it was related to last night, and his father pretty much smiled at the both of them, acting as if almost nothing had happened.

Oh yeah, goat chin was going D-O-W-N for that one.

After the meal was finished, he had seen the girls off to school. Admittedly he was a little curious as to what Yuzu had said to Uzume before they left, but it was probably a girl thing. Once the girls left for school his father had rushed back to his clinic, grabbing his coat as he disappeared through the hallways and Ichigo quickly went back to his room and packed up his clothes and prepared to head off for Urahara's shop. Uzume had decided to tag along to get a better look at the small city as well as pick up some souvenirs for the Izumo House crew.

"Are you listening Ichigo?" came Uzume's voice, piercing his thoughts and shook his head and she sighed.

"I was saying", Uzume continued, "That it's been a while, and while I don't mind the alone time you still haven't told me where we're going."

"I didn't did I?" Ichigo said aloud. He rolled his shoulders slightly as they continued to the shop, Ichigo continuing to ignore the various stares they were receiving. "We're going to see an... an old family friend."

Uzume blinked and hmmed to herself before scrunching her eyes in thought. "What is it?" Ichigo asked as he noticed her expression.

"I thought all your family came to the graduation?"

"Yep they did," Ichigo answered. "But the dude we're going to see... well he runs a shop. And he couldn't close up for the day like dad did."

"That's too bad," she sighed. She then turned her head to him as they walked. "Is he your uncle or something?"

"You could say that I guess," Ichigo grunted. "He helped me out with some things a couple of years ago and I want to at least thank him one more time before we leave."

"Hn," Uzume acknowledged, still looking at him before smiling. "He must be ok; you're not scowling as hard as you normally do."

Ichigo gave her a flat look, "And what's that supposed to mean exactly?"

Her smile turned into a grin as she closed her eyes for emphasis. "I mean you're always scowling, and it doesn't even let up as much for your father. Just more things I need to work on," she mumbled that last bit.

"Uh huh," Ichigo muttered. "Well I got my reasons for scowling y'know."

"Oh," her voice muttered excitedly. "And they are?"

He held up his free hand and closed it into a fist as he responded. Raising a finger for every answer he said, "People pissing me off. People being idiots. My dad being an idiot. Punks challenging me to fights. Punks getting on my nerves about my hair. My dad being an idiot. Stuff like that."

She pouted. "But you're always wearing it, even around me most of the time".

"They've annoyed me for so long it's my default look these days," he bluntly answered. "You get enough sekirei after you like I get enough idiots after me and you'd look this good too."

She laughed, her tongue sticking out and clamping it with her teeth, thoughts on the multiple rounds she had with those twins before Ichigo came along.

"Cute," he muttered. "In any case, we're going to see this guy to thank him and to see if he can do me one final favor, so do behave yourself please?"

She blinked and focused on him in confusion. "What?"

"I mean how you're acting now, don't do it in front of him." He elaborated, jerking the arm Uzume was holding onto a bit for emphasis, "I don't need to give him any openings to be silly right now. I need him on his best behavior and that means you gotta be a prude for a while."

She continued to look at him in confusion. "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

She looked away before sighing and pushed out her bottom lip. "You're no fun".

He shrugged at that and her eyes scrunched again, confused but kept her peace. He sighed at her look, "Look, it's only for a little while ok? Then you can be all kissy face or whatever with me until we leave."

Her face brightened at that. "I'll hold you to that," she grinned, all smiles again.

"It's too late to re-phrase that isn't it?"

"Far too late", she said as she quickly closed the distance to give him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed at the display of affection, noting that a few people were now looking at them with slight disapproval although more were still smiling for some odd reason. "Better get it outta your system while you can, we're almost there."

Her grin widened. "Oh? That was to be my last one until we got there, but if you insist..." she giggled, grabbing his arm to duck into an upcoming alleyway, double-checking to see if there was anyone around.

Ichigo grumbled as found himself pulled along and thought about taking more care with his words before his sekirei's hands clutched his head and brought his cheek down to her lips.

* * *

Teito, within the Arakawa Prefecture...

"Ahhhhhhhh! That was so dang good~!", Ikki let out a satisfied moan as she patted her belly in contentment and rolled back a bit, the backrest of the chair stopping any further motion.

Across from her, Nanaha sighed at her sister's display as she dapped her mouth with her napkin daintily and set it down atop her empty plate. "Was it so good that you have to act like a starving pig? C'mon Ikki-chan, this is a nice place, can you act like you've been to nice places for once?"

Both were eating at a nice restaurant, far away from where they had been setting up shop for the last week and half to Nanaha's quiet consternation. Around them the restaurant was filled with people and waiters and waitresses busying themselves at their assigned tables or carrying food. Along with the aroma that wafted throughout the restaurant to tickle noses were the sounds of conversation and the clinks and clanks of food being cut, picked and of beverages being drunk. Both had ignored the odd and some hungry looks being thrown their way as they had eaten in relative peace with small conversation of their current hunt.

"Oh don't be silly, Nanaha-chan." Ikki sighed as she waved off her sister's complaints with a hand. "This is the greatest compliment I can give! They should be paying us for the rub I'm giving them, y'know."

Nanaha groaned, rubbing her forehead with both hands lightly at her elder sister's display before placing them back down on her lap. "It's way too early for this."

"Oh live a little, why don't you?" Ikki responded. "Besides, we got to plan for today's ashikabi hunt."

"Whatever," Nanaha replied, eager to get to this topic. "You do realize we're back in the part of Teito with those twins, right? The part where we had decided to avoid, remember?"

"Yeah duh. That's the point of this little meeting." Ikki smiled confidently as she sat straighter and made a fist and punched it into her open left palm, the smack of flesh being hit causing a few of the people at neighboring tables to briefly turn at the sound. "It's time to plot how to crush those damn busybodies."

Nanaha frowned, "By 'crush' you mean 'avoid', right?"

Ikki blinked and leaned forward to look at her sister in confusion, resting both hands on the table. "Avoid them? Why would we do that? We'd have to deal with them eventually. Might as well do it now, right?"

Nanaha considered this for a moment, remembering it had originally been Ikki's idea to get out of Dodge for awhile. "While that is... one way to look at it," she admitted hesitantly, looking away briefly before turning back to face Ikki, her ash blonde bangs, antennas and side locks bouncing at the motion. "You fail to point out a major flaw in that reasoning."

"And that would be...?"

Nanaha sighed again, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that we're both too weak to go against such high powered opponents right now? Or how about the fact that we recently went from a trio to a duo?"

Ikki shuddered at the last sentence and cleared her throat before she grumbled a response. "Please don't remind me about that one. That was the closest we've come so far and Narashino had the nerve to betray our pact just to be selfish! Oooooh, that one still pisses me off so much!"

"Ditto," Nanaha said deadpan, more or less agreeing for Ikki's sake than for any irritation on her part. It had been the three of them atop a rooftop when Narashino had looked below and had found him. Abandoning any sense of reason as she dropped down to find him, leaving both of them stunned before they gave chase. When they had finally caught up they had arrived in time to see Narashino's wings spread high, the sign of her contract with her ashikabi. Both Ikki and Nanaha had been extremely happy watching their friend find the one for her. It hadn't been until after the two left, with Narashino turning to wave back at them when Ikki realized what that had meant and sank into a small bit of depression before writing it off as betrayal to soothe her ego.

Nanaha knew that she hadn't meant it at all like that at the slightest, all three had been great friends - sisters as Ikki had called their little group when they had been released, but Nanaha too felt the sting of losing a friend and realizing that they would one day have to face off with only one winner walking away. It had been pretty much Ikki's way of consoling herself and psyching herself up at what may come, and Nanaha couldn't quite muster up a good argument to think otherwise, other than hoping they all met again on happy terms rather than at the edge of a weapon. This event of course had been the direct reason why Ikki had suddenly decided to stay atop rooftops, hoping that they too would find their ashikabi the same way. "That's why we gotta be super careful in how we deal with the game until we find our ashikabi. It's just the two of us now you know."

"I know Nanaha-chan, I know." Ikki replied, folding her arms and nodding. "Just leave it up to your big sister! No matter what happens we'll get through this game together! And we'll stomp those BDSM twins flat just you watch! They'll be a warning to anyone who wants to get in the way of our dreams!"

Nanaha smiled, "I know you will Ikki-chan." she said approvingly. "It's a very... you thing to say."

She grinned happily, her dimples now more pronounced. "It is, isn't it?"

"But we're still hiding from those twins until we find our ashikabi', she then said matter of factly.

Ikki's face fell and she pouted, "And that's a very you thing to say as well."

Nanaha laughed. "It is, isn't it?" she parroted. "So let's run with it, eh?"

"Fine," Ikki sighed out, her eyes closing. "As the big sister, I'll humor you this one time but that's it. If we run into them though, just leave the fighting to me."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Nanaha said with a wink. "I'd probably try to take 'em out for you."

"As if I'd let you," Ikki responded with a resounding grin. It was at this point their waitress came and handed the bill to Ikki. The sekirei nodded her thanks to their server before she left and took a quick look at the bill before patting herself down, pausing slightly as she felt herself come up with empty pockets. She stiffened slightly as she looked at the bill again; sweat beginning to visibly form atop her brow.

Nanaha looked up and noticed her sister's expression. "Is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, Nanaha-chan," Ikki responded in a monotone voice as she lowered the bill to look at Nanaha with a flat stare. "Nothing's wrong at all."

Nanaha's eyes became half lidded as she frowned, "Then why are you sweating Ikki-chan?"

"Because it's hot in here," she replied, fanning her face with the bill for emphasis. Tearing her eyes away from the bill whipping back and forth, Ikki's eyes twinkled as a plan was obviously forming in her head. "Say Nanaha-chan... why don't we get some training in?"

Nanaha blinked, "Training?"

"Yes, training!" Ikki squeaked as she then suddenly stood up from her seat. "The best way to be sure we can take those evil twins down should we stumble across them is to train-train-train like our lives depend on it! Because they do and I refuse to let us die on my watch! You get me!"

"Yes yes, I get you!" Nanaha replied eyes wide, taken aback slightly at her sister sekirei's attitude.

"Super!" Ikki responded with a clenched fist. "Now the first thing we going to do is get a jog in! Ok?"

"OK!"

"Great!" Ikki replied and reached out to quickly clasp Nanaha's wrist. "So let's get started! Like right now! "

"W-whoa whoa! Aren't you going to pay for our food first?" she squealed as she was pulled forward a bit before pulling back, stopping Ikki's momentum.

Escaping both girl's attention was how quiet the restaurant became as everyone found their little escapade much more entertaining than what they were talking about.

"Can't pay! Training!" Ikki pronounced again and tugged a bit harder.

"You're..." Nanaha frowned as realization of Ikki's change in attitude set in. "Are you about to make us dine-and-dashers?"

"Life saving training!"

"Did you leave our MBI cards at the hotel AGAIN?" she squawked in irritation.

To the side several waiters had heard and one decided to dash up to the register at the front.

"Life or death training!"

"If you stay here I can explain our situation to the manager and get our cards to pay for it!"

"Won't believe you! Let's train!"

"So you *_did_* forget our cards again!"

"Less talk, more running!" Ikki responded as she pulled on Nanaha's wrist and dragged her away from the restaurant towards the exit, the table and Nanaha's chair being nudged aside as she was pulled. Thankfully, it was not enough to tip anything over.

"HEY! HEY! Stop those dashers!" Cried the man at the register, preparing to give chase along with their waiter. "I am _**NOT**_ working a double shift for this shit to go down on my watch!"

"I don't wanna be a criminal, stupid Ikki-chan!" Nanaha cried out, now starting to tear up as Ikki began to pull harder for more speed..

"Don't complain, this'll save your life one day!" Ikki responded. "It's all for training!"

"I don't want a criminal record!", Nanaha cried again as she too followed Ikki as they both literally flew out the front doors too fast for their pursuers, who ended up seeing nothing but two blurs go by.

"**GET BACK HERE THEIVES!**"

And so began another ordinary day in Teito.

* * *

"So," Uzume said, looking around. "This is it."

In front of both of them stood the Urahara Shoten, a small, but two story shop that was built further back on its lot of land, looking a bit out of place compared to its neighbors. On the second story was the placard that told the shop's name, and to its left was a small wedge to which the shop van was parked. On the store's right was what looked to be a storage area connected to the building, a bit similar looking to the Kurosaki Clinic, Uzume would think. She also noted the unpaved land from the sidewalk to the shop itself.

All in all it was not quite was she was expecting.

"Yes", Ichigo muttered, wiping his face in an effort to mask whatever color his face was, most likely red from Uzume's affections from the last several minutes. "This is it". Uzume hummed at that and retook Ichigo's hand, walking forward and pulling him along briefly before he moved in step with her.

Just as they reached the front doors both heard a meow from above and both looked up and Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Yoruichi.'

Said former 2nd Division Captain and teacher was in her cat form and slinking down the roof, stretching almost lazily before resuming its way toward them. Uzume had paused, never taking her eyes off the cat as it reached the edge peering down at both of them, seemingly to lock eyes with Ichigo for a moment before turning to look at Uzume. After a seemingly eternal moment Yoruichi pulled herself (or himself, in this form) inward and leaned forward.

'She isn't..." Ichigo thought as his eyes narrowed.

As if reading his thoughts, Yoruichi jumped into Uzume, who laughed and easily caught Yoruichi and then cradled her close. In no time at all Yoruichi rearranged herself to her liking and immediately began to purr as Uzume immediately began to rub and scratch behind her ears.

"What a nice cat you are," Uzume cooed as she slightly rocked back and forth. After a few seconds of that Yoruichi again purred as her head tilted to Ichigo, giving him a look that by all rights screamed contentment and trolling at the same time.

"Yes, she's a nice cat," Ichigo deadpanned, returning Yoruichi's gaze with a deadpan one of his own.

"Yes," another voiced popped up. "He's a very nice cat, indeed."

Both Ichigo and Uzume's eyes came upward, surprised as neither heard the shoji screen slide open.

Standing in the entrance was a man, tall with a twinkle in his eye that had Ichigo's stomach begin to churn. He hair was pale blond, locks and forelocks visible underneath his green and white strapped bucket hat, one thick lock coming right between his eyes and parted by his nose. He wore what appeared to be a dark green gi, whose pant legs were rolled up a bit. A long black haori rested on his shoulders and fell to his calves, a white diamond pattern gracing the edges near the bottom, side by side appearing all around the bottom of the haori.

His head tilted forward, his hat blocking the suns rays so that a dark shadow covered the top half of his face, his eyes barely visible. Raising a hand, he brought up a closed folding fan to rest upon his right cheek.

"Kurosaki-san," he greeted, and then sharply opened the fan, hiding his face. The sudden and unexpected clap caused Uzume to flinch slightly. "And lady-friend," he then said, his barely visible but very amused eyes now turned with great interest to Ichigo's guest.

Ichigo's left eye twitched. 'Yeah... we're off to a great start...'

* * *

Uzume found herself looking curiously at what was on sale in the shop as Ichigo led her through the small store. His hand pulled her along and her hair whip lashed back and forth as she tried to take in what she could during their brief but brisk walk. She recognized several of the candy brands that were out front where they were easy to see and a few more that she didn't know of. Some of those caught her eye and figured it'd be a nice starting point for Miya and Kagari.

Finally both came into a small section of the store that had a table set, not unlike what Miya had in her dining area. The one Ichigo had identified as Urahara walked to the small table and sat, motioning for both her and Ichigo to sit across from him. Both did, Ichigo sitting indian style and Uzume sitting similarly, lowering the cat she brought in, 'Yoruichi' - Urahara had named him, onto her lap. She ran her fingers through his fur and scratched behind the ears, and idly wondered why Yoruichi had been referred to as she.

"Welcome once again, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said, slightly smiling at him before turning his head to Uzume. "And to you as well. It is good to see Kurosaki-kun with a lady at his side," he trailed off before turning back to Ichigo and slightly lowered his voice. "Though not quite the one we were expecting."

Uzume blinked and Ichigo stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Urahara closed his eyes and softly shook his lowered head. "Ah... such is the bliss of ignorance." He raised his head and opened his eyes to see Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just commenting that you're the same as always, Kurosaki-kun," he said smiling.

"Right back at'cha clogs," Ichigo grunted.

"So what brings you to my humble store this fine morning?" Urahara asked, raising his hat slightly to get a better look at his guests.

"Nothing much really," Ichigo began. "It's my last day here and I wanted to say my thanks, stuff like that."

"Of course of course," Urahara nodded. "Please allow me to give my humblest apologies for being unable to attend your graduation."

Ichigo gave a shrug of indifference, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me. Rukia didn't show up either and you don't see me crying a river over here."

Urahara chuckled, "I suppose not. To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't show up."

"She's got her responsibilities," Ichigo shrugged again. "It'd have been nice to see her again, but hell she showed up at my first party. That's good enough for me."

"Rukia?" Uzume asked. "Who's she?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo responded as Uzume slowed in her stroking of Yoruichi. His eyes gained a bit of a far off look as he looked up to the ceiling, "Rukia is... an 'old', old friend."

Uzume's eyebrow rose at her ashikabi, "Old friend, eh?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yup." He chuckled, "It's the best I can describe it off the top of my head."

"Hoh," Uzume said in a curious tone. "If she's such an old friend I wonder why didn't she show up to the party?"

"Probably something to do with her work," Ichigo responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "Like I said, it's no big deal. It's not like we'll never see each other again or something that melodramatic." He frowned slightly as he noticed a small smirk on Uzume's face.

"What?"

"Hehe," Uzume's smirk turned to a mischievous smile. "I just remembered something."

Ichigo scratched his head, "And that is...?"

"Well," Uzume began. "It just that I remembered when we first met and you said you didn't have a girlfriend. Is that because..." Uzume trailed off insinuative.

Ichigo held his hand up to cut his sekirei off, "Not even on the same island girl. I mean really, it'd be like going out with Yuzu or Karin. Sick and wrong."

Uzume blinked, and then met her ashikabi's gaze with another teasing smirk. "Oh really?" she asked sweetly. "You don't have to protect my feelings or anything like that, Ichigo. If she was someone you crushed on you can tell me."

Ichigo shook his head, fighting off the sudden sick twist in his stomach thought of him and Rukia like that. "Let's just say she's like family and leave it at that. It's kind of a long story, and too long and personal to get into here y'know."

"You and your secrets," Uzume sighed. "Well I still have time to weed those out of you to, so I'll let you off the hook for now," she said playfully.

"Gee thanks," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Urahara watched the two banter a bit, his head lowered as the brim of his hat cut helped to block everything else aside from the two as he took them in. "My," he whispered to himself.

"I have to take that back, you have changed."

Ichigo blinked, looking back to Urahara. "Did you say something?"

"Not really, just noting something interesting." But before Ichigo could ask what Urahara spoke again, cutting him off. "My apologies once more, Kurosaki-san," he said, ignoring Ichigo's frown, "but I've been amiss in my duties as a host." He turned to Uzume and bowed forward, but not taking his eyes off her. "I am Urahara Kisuke, the humble owner of this candy shop."

Uzume bowed back to him from her sitting position as well. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Uzume."

An eyebrow rose, hidden underneath his hat. "Hoh? No last name?" Ichigo began to cough in his hand, loud enough that Uzume didn't respond to Urahara as she looked at him in concern. "Ah well, it's not important," Urahara waived off. "Tessai!" he called out.

"Yes?" the other man called back, peering his head in.

"Would you please prepare some tea for our guests? Oh, and if you can, you can give Uzume-san here the tour." He then paused to look back at her, looking a bit sheepish. "That is, if you want to. There's a nice variety of things there that may catch your interest, and I'll give you a discount for missing your graduation," he said enticingly.

"Would that be ok, Ichigo?" she asked her ashikabi hopefully. "I'd like to see if there's anything that Miya and Kagari would like."

"Sure," Ichigo said, nodding. "That's fine."

"Thank you so much," she said to Urahara as she stood up. As she did, Yoruichi jumped from her lap and bounded up to Urahara and landed in his lap. Uzume smiled at that and turned to walk towards the door.

"Please, this way Uzume-san," Tessai told her as he shut the door behind him. Ichigo turned to fume at him but settled into scowl as he saw that both Urahara and Yoruichi were still looking at the door.

"Very talented, that one is," Yoruichi mentioned offhand in that form's deep-voice as Urahara began to scratch her and rose her head.

"You're making me jealous, Yoruichi-san." Urahara said in mock pain as he now rubbed underneath her chin with a finger.

A cat smile crossed Yoruichi's lips, "It's not your fault Kisuke. There are just something's in this world that require a... woman's touch."

"I suppose so," Urahara nodded in agreement as he stroked the head and ears. Soon Yoruichi was purring and leaned into Urahara's chest to nuzzle against it. "But there are still some things only a man can do, after all."

"Ok first off," Ichigo interrupted and pointed at both of them. "Keep your flirting down to a minimum please. It's creepy like that."

Yoruichi's eyes glowed slightly in her feline form at Ichigo's comment and lifted her head away from Urahara to look up at him with a tilted head as if thought. "Flirting? Were we flirting, Kisuke?"

"I don't think so." Urahara answered, rubbing his chin as if considering the question. His eyes then met with Ichigo's and idly twinkled in amusement. "Perhaps Kurosaki-san is seeing things in a different light these days?"

"That would make sense," Yoruichi agreed, nodding as if that answer summed up the situation to her liking. "Perhaps this Uzume girl has found his special scratch point, if you will."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, I see!" Urahara nodded in understanding, idly scratching underneath Yoruichi's chin again. "It would go a long way in explaining that air around Kurosaki-san these days."

"What air?" Ichigo growled.

"What air?" Urahara repeated, smiling slightly. "The air of youth of course! Spring has come to Karakura, and that girl has brought about the spring of your youth!"

"Indeed," Yoruichi agreed. "From what I've seen thus far, that girl might just be a modern miracle worker. She might even manage to crack a smile out of the boy once."

"I'm not even going to dignify this with a response." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh look, he's embarrassed!" Yoruichi continued. "Clearly we're onto something, Kisuke."

Ichigo groaned slightly, rubbing his brows slightly as his irritation grew. "Yes, you're clearly on something. Now, if you're done having your fun can I get to the reason why I'm here?"

"Oh, you're no fun," Yoruichi pouted slightly. Well as much as a cat could.

"So I'm told," Ichigo shrugged indifferently.

"You need to learn to loosen up a bit, my boy," Yoruichi sighed. "Or you'll scare that girl off."

"Somehow I doubt that," Ichigo responded.

"Oh?" Urahara mumbled. His head raised enough to keep his eyes hidden in the shadows of his brim hat, but Ichigo knew they were filled with curiosity. "Is that because that girl...isn't human?"

Ichigo's face turned neutral as he looked up at Urahara, "Should've guessed you'd have noticed that."

"Well I think I can assume you haven't changed that much to come here and brag about your new girlfriend," Urahara chuckled. "Although that would be an event in and of itself."

"If you say so," Ichigo responded in a dismissive tone. "So since you were able to tell she isn't human maybe you could help me out with a few other things."

"I am your humble servant Kurosaki-san." Urahara responded. "But before I can help you..."

"You need to be brought up to speed," Ichigo finished. "Fair enough. It started a couple of months ago..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hmm, this looks good, and so does this one...," Uzume murmured to herself, deep in thought as she looked at the various candy around the store, pulling out a few to look them over. Though small, there was much bigger selection than she originally thought there would be."Excuse me, Tessai-san?" she called out, getting the man's attention.

As Uzume had looked around the store Tessai had begun to brew the tea. Setting it he walked towards Uzume who was still bent over one of the smaller stands but had her head turned to him. "How may I help you, Uzume-san?"

"How much for this one?" she asked, holding up a brown and gold wrapped package.

"Three-hundred yen."

Uzume whistled as she debated about it momentarily, looking at it before humming to herself and grabbing two more and tossing them into the store bag that she had grabbed. Humming again, a pink wrapped package caught her eye and she made her way towards it to pull out. Pink wrapped with a yellow and blue bubble shaped font she gazed at it and turned to Tessai, asking him about what he thought.

This had gone on for several more minutes, as Uzume continued to question Tessai about the various brands she had never heard of and alternated between returning them to their stands and deciding to take a chance and dropping them into her basket, hoping that it would tickle Kagari and Miya's fancy. She smiled, taking a few more, wondering if Ichigo would like them when they were on the ride home.

* * *

Back to the plot...

Urahara gazed at Ichigo intently, enraptured by Ichigo's recent adventure. Below him in his lap Yoruichi was also focused in Ichigo, ears perked up so as not to miss anything. It was then that Ichigo had said something interesting and he couldn't help but interrupt.

"So this...," he began, and Ichigo paused, not quite irritated at being butted in on. "This norito, you say, is what would allow them to use their true strength?" He then lifted an unseen eyebrow at the boy. "And you said that it would be released on the onset of a kiss?"

Ichigo frowned and he hunched a bit, waiting for what was to come next. He paused as Urahara brought the hand that had been at Yoruichi's head to his chin and looked off to the side, causing the brim of his hat to nearly hide his entire face. "How very curious..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly at the shop keeper's words, "Curious how, exactly?"

Urahara smiled slightly at Ichigo, "Curious in a variety of ways, Kurosaki-san." He turned back to the former shinigami as he continued, "Such as how is it that I can somewhat feel your presence in her?"

The strawberry-blonde haired man stiffened. "Presence? You mean like reiatsu?"

Could it be?

"I wouldn't say that," Urahara corrected, holding up a pointer finger in protest. "A reiatsu such as yours is very definite. Very certain. Now I won't rule out that it's possible that she may indeed have some of your reiatsu in her, it's so muddled that it wouldn't make much of a difference. However, your reiatsu still has yet to even begin to recover so at the moment I wouldn't make that leap in assumption."

"I see," Ichigo nodded, squashing that small feeling of hope. "So I suppose that's the bond between us that you're sensing."

"Bond?" Urahara asked gently, Yoruichi's eye raising in response to Urahara's tone.

"Yeah..." he responded softy. The high school graduate's eyes fully closed, and his frown deepened as he remembered his sekirei's words on that chilly November afternoon. "Uzume says she belongs to me. Body, mind, soul. And if... if I die, she would die with me."

"And your life continues to be interesting, doesn't it Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara sighed. "So your relationship," he then paused as if trying to find the right words, "... is a symbiotic one?"

"Symbiotic?" Ichigo asked, his eyes opening slightly. "How do you figure?"

"You said so yourself did you not?" Urahara continued, his expression turning thoughtful. "She literally lives for you. She derives her power from you."

"I wouldn't say that," Ichigo retorted. "She doesn't need to be near me all the time despite how she acts. Hell, she was still living in Teito while I was finishing up high school. I'd say our relationship is more commensal than anything. She's benefiting from me and I'm not really getting anything out of it."

The exiled shinigami captain smiled at that, "I wouldn't say you were not getting anything out of it." Ichigo remained silent, not wanting to rise to the bait. "Tell me, did Uzume-san tell you anything else about her people?"

"Not really," Ichigo sighed. "Although when I met her, she was being chased by some of her people."

"Is that so?" Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded as he continued his tale.

"Are you sure? I can help with that," Uzume said, following Tessai with full grocery bag in her had.

"It's quite fine," Tessai responded, holding the tea tray with one hand to his side.

"Here, at least let me get the door for you," Uzume said, bounding quickly in front of him. Before Tessai could respond, she took hold of the latch on the shouji screen and pulled to the side.

"...and so dad said that he wanted to meet...," she heard Ichigo's voice trail off as both me and cat stopped to turn their heads in their direction.

"Ah...," Uzume said, pausing at the door. "Did I interrupt?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit foolish for not at least knocking. This wasn't Izumo after all.

"My apologies," Tessai said aloud, waiting behind her.

"No, no, no, it's quite alright," Urahara reassured, waving his hand absently, as if to blow away any offending odor. "We were just talking about you and when the tea would be ready," he said.

"Whew," Uzume blew out, happy that it wasn't quite the large faux pau that she had thought it was. With that, she moved onward to her seat next to Ichigo, settling the bag to her right side and sitting down to smile at Ichigo to her left.

"Is that enough?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, noting the full bag.

"It should be," she replied, a smile still on her face before her eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh!" she got out as she felt something jump onto her and two small light objects on her crossed legs.

She turned to find the cat Yoruichi put his forepaws on her chest, just below her clavicles and above the top swell of her breasts for support as he seemed to be looking right at her. She blinked in confusion as her head moved back a bit and tilted forward, meeting the cat eye to eye for a moment. The moment held for some time, as neither noted the sounds and clinks of the tray being settled and cups being placed as both continued the impromptu staring match.

And just as quickly as it started it ended as Yoruichi mewled and settled down to curl in her lap, tail flickering briefly.

"Huhh," Uzume breathed as her hands again came down to scratch and nuzzle the cat. She turned to smile at Ichigo. "Guess I passed whatever test he- Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts when he was addressed, watching almost spellbound as Yoruichi promptly decided to do her more 'thorough' look that had been mentioned in their talks and had held his breath. "No-nothing. Just never saw Yoruichi do anything like that," he mentioned as the cat turned to give a look that had the word 'Please...' written all over it, going unnoticed by Uzume.

"Oh. Well, good to know that he likes me then," she said. "That was something else," she then continued as the aroma of tea filled her nose as the last cup was filled.

"Thank you, Tessai. If you would...?"

"Yes," Tessai responded as he turned to leave, pausing a moment to meet Urahara's eyes as if to confirm that everything was ok. With a slight nod, Tessai finally made his way to the door and slid it shut behind him.

"So," Urahara said as he picked up his cup. "Kurosaki-san was just bringing us up to speed," he mentioned before taking a sip of his tea. "However, sometimes you don't quite get all the good info from secondhand sources," he said and ignored Ichigo's sputtering.

"Now if you do not mind Uzume-san," he said, holding her gaze. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

?

_-BU-BUM-_

_This... feeling..._

_-BU-BUM-_

_I know... this feeling..._

_-BU-BUM-_

_He's Close..._

_-BU-BUM-_

_Hurry... hurry oni-chan..._

_-BU-BUM-_

* * *

Teito...

Minato blinked and suddenly stumbled. Catching himself quickly he stood, but not completely. Hunched over he brought a free hand to his head and his eyes widened at what had just happened. The voice that cried for help was now haunting him while he was awake. However, as soon as the voice had come it was gone, and with it his thoughts we completely his once more. It was a bit past noon now, and his first lunch break at his new job had just begun. He was about to sit with his bentou in hand when the girl appeared in his thoughts again.

Finally gaining his bearings he sat carefully, looking back and forth to see if anyone had noticed. Looking like no one had noticed he turned back down to his food and blinked, wondering if what happened would happen again and set his food down in his lap.

His brought his hands up to his face, sliding them forward to which his fingers had to open in order for his eye to see, his forefingers at his head and his pinky at the bridge of his nose.

Taking a deep breath he began to massage his temple, trying to regain control from the overwhelming emotions he had felt just scant moments ago, and as the seconds wore on it was proving to be a very trying experience. 'What in the world is going on here?' he thought in worry, his mouth opening and closing.

-GURGLE-

'And what the heck was that?' he asked himself at the loud grumbling sound that had broken his thoughts.

"Having a bit of a problem?" a voice said.

Turning, he saw the man who had been addressing him, or so he thought as the man in question wasn't even looking at him. For that matter, where had he come from so quickly?

He was tall, at least several inches taller than he was, maybe even as tall as that Ichigo-guy from the other day. His hair was messy and uncombed, sharp locks falling over his forehead and a few upwards. Day old stubble peppered his square jaw which looked to be drooling a bit. He had white t-shirt and the dangling clinking that he had heard was the dog tags that hung around his neck that dropped to his chest. Though bent over, Minato could tell this man was no slouch. He looked to be an athletic man, with a lightly tanned complexion, strong arms and well developed muscle that was easily visible through his t-shirt.

Minato gulped and shrank a bit as he knew he was outclassed and hoped there wouldn't be a problem.

"Yo!" the man called out cheerfully.

Minato gave a timid wave back in response, "...Yo."

The man simply chuckled in response, "No need to be all careful, I won't bite man. Name's Seo." His eyes lowered to Minato's lap, eying the bento box sitting on his legs and licked his lips unconsciously. "Y'kno... that's a mighty fine lunch ya got there."

"Yes... yes it is." Minato said in a hesitant tone as the bigger man eyed his lunch hungrily. He sighed and picked up a rice ball, holding the object towards the bigger man, "W-would you like to try one?"

Seo grinned as he took the offered food stuff, "Thanks man! You're all right!" Three bites latter, the scraggly man was licking his fingers in appreciation with a thoughtful look on his face, "Mmmm... Good stuff man."

Minato smiled in response," Thanks."

"Yer girl make this for ya?"

A slight flush crossed the bridge of Minato's nose as he laughed slightly, "No such luck. My landlady did."

Seo's eyebrow rose at that and then nodded slightly. "That so? That's nice of her. So... what's your life story my friend?"

Minato shrugged slightly, starting to feel himself easing slightly at Seo's continued company, "Not much. I'm working and waiting for cram school to start."

"Cram school?" Seo gave Minato an examinatory stare, "Your first time?"

Minato sighed, "Ah... second actually."

Seo gave a wider grin as he patted Minato's back, "Well that's great ain't it? That means you got the inside track this time, right?"

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. What about you?"

"Me?" Seo shrugged indifferently before he continued, "Eh, I've been a college guy for six years now. Things didn't work out so good y'know?"

Minato frowned slightly at the response, "That's not exactly something a repeater likes to hear."

Seo blinked at Minato, then laughed at the response, "Ah my bad, my bad. Didn't mean to rub it in like that my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance...

In an area not too far from where the two men were beginning to bond over food and educational opportunities, there was a sound. A sound that caused women to shudder in fear, children to cower and hide, and men everywhere to thank their ancestors that it was going farther and farther away from them.

It was a curse.

It was a hurricane.

And it was about to make its presence felt very, very soon...

"**_Seeeeeee-_**"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at male bonding hour...

"Ooh, that croquet looks delish. Mind if I...?"

Minato gave a polite smile at the larger man and nodded, "Go ahead. Have one."

Seo grinned in appreciation as he took the offered food item, "Don't mind if I do! You're a good man Minato. Don't let anyone tell you different!"

"**_eeeeeeeeeeee-_**"

Minato nodded, then blinked in confusion as a deep sense of dread filled his very being. An odd sound reached his ears, and he felt his body tighten up in fear slightly, "What the heck is that sound?"

"_**eeeeeeeooooooo-!**_"

Seo's grin suddenly vanished from his face and his huge shoulders slumped slightly. The croquet he was prepared to eat was quickly placed back into Minato's bento and his arm dropped limply. His eyes, so full of energy just a moment ago were filled with a sense of... well if it was possible; Minato would have said that his eyes were filled with resignation as if he were to fall from grace.

Seo sighed, and said in a listless tone, "Oh fuck me, this is gonna hurt."

That was a slight understatement.

Minato could only gape in awe and horror as a black blur raced toward them like a tsunami, hitting Seo dead in his chin. The force of nature kept charging forward, sending Seo a good foot or so away from where he was sitting before they came to a stop. "Seo-san..." trailed off Minato. His eyes wide with a mix of fear, sympathy, and shock clear to see. All he could do was watch as the blur became something more human shaped.

Minato's surprise grew as he saw a girl sitting atop Seo's chest. She was dressed in what appeared to be a fetishy black maid outfit with a white apron from what he could see. He couldn't make out any more of her features as she grabbed Seo's shirt and pulled his limp body up to her face. "What the hell, you greedy little bum? Didn't I tell you we'd be by with your lunch late today?"

Minato blinked at the voice, wondering why it sounded familiar.

"Huh?" Seo replied in a dazed tone. "Issat you Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari," Minato muttered softly.

Hikari growled and shook Seo violently. "Don't '_HUH_' me you dirty son of a bitch! How many times I gotta tell you to stop moochin' off other people before you get it?"

"It's kind of hard to remember your words when you brain my damage every time you say them." Seo answered wobbling a bit.

"Don't get cute with me you jackass!" Hikari shouted.

"Excuse me sir."

Minato blinked and turned his head away from the odd scene of destruction in front of him to respond to the familiar voice behind him. Familiar, and yet different. If this Hikari's voice was like pure wraith, this voice was more like a spring rain. She was dressed in a maid outfit like Hikari, except her maid costume was white. She was bowing to Minato, so the young ashikabi couldn't make out her features, except that her hair was not as flared out as Hikari's.

"I'm so sorry you were being bothered by our loser friend over there." She said as she continued bowing. "I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you."

"Ah... I-it's ok," Minato reassured the bowing girl. "He was no trouble at all really."

"Oh, is that so?" The girl rose and smiled fondly at Minato. "Well in any case, please forgive the intrusion."

Minato was about to respond when he got a good look at the girls face.

And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're that S&M girl that was chasing Musubi-chan!" He cried out, pointing at the girl.

At the accusation, the girl's smile turned into a look of recognization as well, "You're that guy that winged number Eighty-Eight!"

And that's when things got awkward.

* * *

"I will say it is a sad thing to see you go, Kurosaki-san," Urahara murmured. He, Ichigo and Uzume stood at the entrance to the store; both Ichigo and Uzume about a foot outside while Urahara remained within the door frame. "It will seem a lot quieter now, more than usual."

"It's been quiet for a couple years now," Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"Well, relatively speaking, of course," Urahara amended, lowering his head before raising back up. He then turned towards Uzume. "And it was great meeting you, Uzume-san."

"And it was a pleasure meeting you as well Urahara-san," Uzume bowed in response. She smiled pleasantly as she rose from the bow, "I hope we can meet again someday soon."

"Likewise my dear," Urahara nodded. "Of course that all depends on Kurosaki-san here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at them. "Uh huh..."

"Oh that means we'll definitely be back," Uzume nodded. "We've barely gotten to know each other," she said to Urahara. "Besides, I'd like to spend more time with Yoruichi."

"Hoh," Urahara murmured almost sadly, his hand clutching his heart as he bowed his head. "My Yoruichi-san is being taken from me."

"Oh don't worry," Uzume smiled at Urahara, "I'll be sure to bring him back on weekends."

"You can stop that now," Ichigo growled.

Uzume turned to Ichigo at his growl, forming an almost cat-like smile on her face, lifting her hand, bent forward, as if it were a paw. "Oh hoh, sounds like someone's feeling a bit possessive."

"Oh my," Uraraha began in an amazed tone, "I never knew you could be the possessive type Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo was about to retort, but stiffened slightly as Uzume moved close to him and practically plastered herself to his arm. "Oh, you silly boy," She sang back at him smirking at the same time. "You know I belong to you only."

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo sighed. "You do realize the sooner you stop playing around the sooner we can get on our way."

Uzume sighed at her ashikabi's demeanor, "You really are no fun," she pouted. Ichigo shrugged in response.

"So, you'll be leaving...," Urahara trailed off.

"A little later this evening, actually," Ichigo said. "Uzume wants to shop around a bit, so we'll be in Karakura Houchou for awhile," he groaned out.

"C'mon, Ichigo, it won't be that bad," Uzume pouted again, letting him go.

"Well then, I shouldn't keep you waiting." With that, Urahara stepped forward, suddenly straighter and seemingly taller as he stopped in front of Ichigo. "Good luck to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, caught off guard at the sudden seriousness that Urahara radiated.

"Do not fear, as things will be kept well in hand here in Karakura. Go forth and do what you do best; shatter people's expectations and perceptions about you. Know that you will always have a place here and an ear to talk to should you need it. We are in your debt. Never hesitate to ask if you need anything."

Uzume blinked at his words, feeling the same as she did last night as everyone left. What was up, she wondered.

Ichigo's mouth open and closed silently as an odd wave of emotions played within him as he gained his bearings. Catching himself, he bowed to the older man and rose back up. "Can't quite say it was always fun, Hat 'n Clogs," he began, "but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'll do my best to keep in touch."

He then frowned. "And I know Karin has been spending some time here, so don't do anything that'll bring me back quicker," he growled as Urahara then had the dignity to look a might sheepish for a moment and waved it off with his hand.

"No need to worry about that, Kurosaki-san."

"There better not," he said as he then felt a light touch at his legs and a meow reached his ears. Seeing Yoruichi below on her hind legs he bent down and put his hand on her head.

"Thank you as well, Yoruichi," he said. "Thank you for everything," he said as he met the cat's eyes and held back a smirk as the cat nodded slightly at him and rose up.

"I'll be seeing you two," he said as he turned. "Let's go, Uzume."

With that, both began to walk off the lot to the street before Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh," Ichigo called out as he then walked back. "I do have one thing I need..."

"Hoh," Urahara's eyes widened as the boy came forward.

* * *

"Are we done yet?"

Kurokawa sighed irritably at his partner's question, letting out a large cloud of cigarette smoke in the process. "Do we look like we're done yet fatass?"

"It's a rhetorical question jackass," Jiro grumbled as he coffed slightly. "You have heard of one of those haven't you?"

"I'm more surprised that you know what rhetorical means," Kurokawa retorted. "So what the hell are they doing in there anyway?"

"Shouldn't one of us go in there to find out?" Jiro asked.

"Are you volunteering, fatboy?" Kurokara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well look at you, acting like a good little toadie."

"It's called doing your job, jerk." Jiro sighed as he grabbed the handle. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we're-"

"Hey, look!" Kurokawa remarked, his eyes looking behind Jiro. "They're coming out... Finally!"

"Finally he says," Jiro sighed as Ichigo and Uzume walked out of the store accompanied by Urahara. "I thought I was supposed to be impatient one."

"Oh you are," Kurokawa answered. "So I know your piggy ass is relived now."

"Whatever", Jiro grumbled and looked back at their charges. "God knows what they were doing in that dump".

"Don't know, and so long as they ain't making tracks outta Japan, I don't care." Kurokawa grumbled. "And look at that douche they're talking to. You know he ain't worth shit, so no chance of Number Ten being sold off to some competitor."

"At least this will save our asses, considering whatever happened. Thank God he knows a bunch of nobodies".

"Well he is a high school punk," Kurokawa grumbled. "Not like that Higa guy. Who the fuck is he gonna tell about all this anyway? He probably pissed his pants when the CEO called him."

Jiro shrugged, spirits lifting as the two seemed to be parting. "Ok, looks like we're off - ok what the hell now, man?" he groaned when the boy turned back to walk up to the haori endowed man.

"Chillax fat boy, he's probably just saying goodbye." Kurokara replied as he gave a sideward glance at his partner. "The fuck you in such a rush for? Got a Host Girl waitin' on you or something?"

"What business is it of yours if I do?" Jiro grumbled.

"Oh wow, so you throw yer yen down the drain for something other than food?" Kurokara asked. "Well if that don't beat all!"

"How 'bout you shut the fuck up or I'll - WHOOAAAAAAAA!" Jiro shouted in shock, backing up.

Kurokawa tense as he shook off his ears nearly being ruptured and twisted to see what spooked his partner and reached into his jacket and paused. Outside the window was a stranger, wearing glasses and holding up some kind of... tray?

"Um", the figure grunted as he nodded to them and held up the tray higher to their driver's window as if in offering.

"C-can we help you?" Kurokara asked in an unsure tone.

The figure grunted again, gesturing to his tray.

"I think he wants to give us food," Jiro replied in a shaken tone.

"Big shock coming from the resident Purple People Eater over here," Kurokawa grumbled. Turning back to the be-specked man he replied, "Ah... no thanks. We're good."

"By all means", the figure grunted. "Please help yourself to some samples." The figure grunted and nodded again, the light glinting off of his glasses into the van.

"The fuck is with this guy?" Kurokara grumbled. Smiling hesitantly he responded, "Thanks, but no thanks. We're just waiting for someone."

"Um," the figure acknowledged. "If you wish, please do come inside. We have a wide variety of treats for sale". With that, he took a step back and turned to walk back to that shack he likely came out from.

Kurokawa watched as the man walked off with a cautious eye, sighing only when he was out of sights once more. "What the hell was that?"

"A man dedicated to his job?" Jiro asked.

Kurokawa's eyes narrowed as he noted that their targets were no longer in sight, "Or maybe a man dedicated to being a distraction."

"Come again?" Jiro asked.

"Let's go lard butt," Kurokara grumbled as he started up the engine. "The targets are on the move, and we got no clue where they went. So suit up loverboy, cuz we gots work to do," the irritable man said as he swung the vehicle out of their parking space and got back to work.

* * *

Two Hours and Three Popped Veins Later...

Ichigo stood in silence as he watched his Sekirei bounce from one area of the shop they were in to another. In that time, he only moved to join her when it seemed like she would stay in one place for a little bit before moving on and repeated his actions after.

"Let's see... what else should we get?" Uzume said as she bent over to get a better look at the display with a finger to her lips and blinked in thought.

Ichigo fidgeted more than a little bit at his sekirei's words, his lips becoming a thin line and his brows furrowing all the more. "Uzume..." he finally muttered in a low voice as he shifted the growing number of bags in his hands, "We don't have all day you know. We've been shopping ever since we got here, and I still have some stuff to pack!" he bit out.

Uzume clasped her hands together in excitement, "Oh I know! I still haven't gotten them any shirts!"

"Did you even hear me, Uzume?" Ichigo muttered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Of course I did," she replied as straightened herself and turned to face him, her hair and a bit more bouncing as she did. She then giggled and moved up to snuggle against her ashikabi's chest. "It's fine, Ichigo."

A slight blush broke across Ichigo's nose, but his eyes were still furrowed and had a slight frown on his lips as he looked down at her, "It's fine huh? At this rate you're gonna buy out all of Karakura-cho. How are we going to transport all this anyway? For that matter, how the _**HELL**_ are you paying for all this?"

"Silly! I can have the store ship some of the bigger stuff, and we can ask papa to mail the others back to Izumo. Please!" she begged in an adorable fashion batting her eyes and rubbing against him. It was completely shameless, very obvious, and unfortunately for Ichigo, an utterly frighteningly effective technique that he had no proper defense for yet. He covered his face as best he could with one hand and looked away from her, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine, fine we'll go to one more store, but then we've got to get ready to go!"

Uzume yelped in delight, kissed his cheek, then grabbed his arm and almost skipped towards the next store on her wonder tour of his home. Ichigo watched her with an almost bitter expression on his face. So agitated was he that he actively spent the rest of the time desperately trying to think of anything more interesting that he never really registered the black card Uzume had given to the surprised and increasingly helpful clerks who saw the face of said card.

* * *

Not too far from the couple, Kurokawa groaned irritably as he wiped his brow. This was getting ridiculous. It had been about two hours since Number Ten and the Kurosaki kid had left that rinky dink shop and there was no end in sight to this shopping tour de force it seemed. They both had multiple bags of clothing and various goods from some of the stores Karakura-cho could offer, and it seemed like Number Ten was just getting started.

Goddamnit, he was too old for this shit.

His breast pocket gave a small vibration, and he growled as he reached in and plucked his cell phone. Opening the device and putting it to his ear, he grunted, "What now, lard ass?"

"Nice to see you haven't lost a step old man," Came Jiro's amused tone.

"Well I sure can't count on your fat ass to keep up with them can I?" he retorted. "It's a miracle we were able to find them so fast."

"And just who lost them for us in the first place?" Jiro asked. "If you don't like your job you can just retire you know."

"And lose out on all the sweet perks? Bite me you fat fuck," Kurokawa bit back. "Is there a point to this call? Or can I show you how a pro does his job, lardy boy?"

"Oh don't let me stop you, you glorious agent you," Jiro answered sarcastically. "Just make sure no old dudes stop to offer you samples."

Kurokara simply grunted as he hung up his phone. "Mouthy little asshole," he grumbled as he picked up his pace. It was time to be the pro again. He could kick that punk's ass when the job was done.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Are you satisfied now?" Ichigo asked in a gruff tone as he looked over at Uzume. Both were at a bench nearby the last store they were in and Ichigo had promptly sat to rest. As for Uzume she had sat next to him and curled up as best she could against him with a bit of a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. Most of what Uzume had purchased had been set on or nearby the bench, and thankfully for Ichigo's state of mind they hadn't piled up like he had seen in the anime that Yuzu liked to watch. Even so, it was still almost too much for both to carry, and he was thankful that he could move as best as he could with his share.

"I suppose I really did go overboard there." she replied sheepishly after a few contemplative moments.

"You think?" Ichigo replied.

"Kinda," Uzume replied before sighing. "It really has been nice out here. I never really thought much about leaving Teito and now doing so... I just couldn't contain myself anymore."

Ichigo blinked at her sudden shift in tone, turning his head slightly further to get a better look at her. It wasn't like her to act so solemn. He turned his head back to look forward, watching the cars and other people go about their way and thought for another moment as what could be the cause and spoke. "Is it really so much of a big of a deal that you left Teito?"

"Not yet," Uzume answered, and Ichigo blinked again at the unexpected answer. "If the game were further along I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave as we did."

Ichigo's brows furrowed as the meaning of her words escaped him. Not really understanding he offered, "Sorry if my dad made me get you into trouble."

Uzume smiled softly, reaching up to cup Ichigo's cheek, her eyes twinkling at the faint color that broke across his face. "Don't be. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Outside of an hour or two, I've loved the time that I've been here."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked softly, trying not to react at the surprisingly intimate and pleasurable feeling of her soft fingers gently stroking his face. "W-well good, I guess."

She giggled at his reaction, "That's another thing I gotta work on isn't it?"

"I wish you'd stop saying that," Ichigo grumbled. "It's gettin' old and I don't need any 'work', y'know."

"Trust me, Ichigo, you do," Uzume smirked up at her ashikabi. She rose up from her seat, using her upward momentum to take another quick kiss from Ichigo's cheek. "But I promised papa I'd take care of you. And that's what I'm gonna do."

"'Papa' talks too damn much for his own good," he grumbled. "And stop doing that," he said as he stood up as well. "We're still in public, ok?"

"Nope," she smirked. "Don't wanna."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked ahead. "We do gotta get going though," he said after a moment. "We're already out a lot later than I wanted to be."

Uzume's head bowed slightly and she sighed as Ichigo didn't take her bait and planted her fists firmly against her hips. "So, so, sooooo much work to be done with you."

* * *

Teito...

"Hey..." a voice sheepishly called out softly, but loud enough to be heard by her approaching friend.

Said friend silently walked up and looked at her blankly as she continued to hold her hand up in greeting. After a moment, the silent girl turned her head and nodded in the direction she signaled and began to walk off without saying a word, her waist length ash blonde hair swaying as she turned.

Ikki gulped and pursed her lips as she jogged to catch up to the still silently walking Nanaha. After several minutes she couldn't quite take the silence anymore and spoke the first words that came to mind. "That was crazy right?"

Both continued to walk down the street, Ikki now side by side with Nanaha. Both were oblivious to the odd stares they were receiving from various pedestrians, bystanders and the occasional car due to the weaponry they carried. It had been three very long hours since the dine-and-dash from hell that saw the sisterly sekirei pair outrun an irate waitress, her supervisor and a beat cop all en route to their hotel room.

Never underestimate the resolve of restaurant staff...

Amazingly enough, it hadn't ended there. As Ikki had leaned back against the closed door to her hotel room and slid to the floor in embarrassment and mortification Nanaha had dutifully marched to her bed and began to pad around it and the lamp desk next to it.

Finding her MBI card she calmly walked back to the door and with nary a look Ikki had scrambled out of the way and with mute astonishment watched her sister Sekirei go back out. Realizing what Nanaha was going to do she shamefully got up and went out to quietly follow her.

"Yes," Nanaha neutrally replied to her elder sister with a null look on her face. "Yes it was." She turned to Ikki as a frown now began to form on her features as her next words carried a more biting tone. "And just whose fault do you think that was?"

Ikki barely managed to contain a grimace. Nanaha rarely acted like this, and took all she had not to fall several steps further behind. With that, she said the first thing to come to mind. "Wait, you're still mad about that?" Ikki asked sweetly as she moved a step back with her hands raised and closed her eyes to look as innocent as possible.

No response.

"Oh come on now," Ikki said, taking the silence as a cue to continue and hoped to lighten the mood. "You got your training in, you took care of that bill for us and you determined that those people weren't our destined ashikabi. What's there to be upset about?"

Nanaha came to an abrupt halt and Ikki managed to come to halt just as she was about to overtake her, stumbling a bit before righting herself. Nanaha turned her head and looked at Ikki in askance and mouthed the words Ikki just said before actually voicing them.

"What's there to be upset about?" Nanaha repeated with an incredulous tone. Her mouth stayed silently open for a second as her head shook slightly before speaking again. "There's plenty to be upset about! You nearly made us criminals! You got us banned from that restaurant! And for what? For what reason can you justify this, Ikki?"

'Oh no...' Ikki internally bemoaned, a lot more worried now. 'She dropped the suffix. She is pissed.' For the next few seconds Ikki's mind rushed for anything that could that could help lighten the mood. 'I got it!' Ikki smiled and put one hand to her hip in a pose and gave her sister a thumbs up as she replied, "I always wanted to dine and dash once!"

A pause.

Nanaha blinked a few times and when she stopped her eyebrow twitched before she turned forward and walked off again, leaving Ikki still stuck in her thumbs up pose. Sweat began to visibly form on her brow as she stayed in the pose for a few more seconds before rushing to catch up again, far more worried now. "I mean," Ikki said as she caught up grasping for anything to explain herself and break Nanaha's mood. "I always saw it on those TV movies we watched in our hotel rooms and thought it might be fun to try as well as a good excuse for some good training! So? Wasn't I right?" she gestured with her arms outstretched and away.

A vein began to form on Nanaha's head, "...Are you kidding me?" She then continued in an irritated tone. "Would you stop and think about these things before you act on them Ikki-neechan?" She groaned irritably, clutching her hair in frustration. "I mean I know you don't worry about what others might think and you speak your mind with no fear, you were always looking out for me and Narashino and I love that about you neechan, but I keep telling you over and over that it's going to get you into trouble one day. Up until now you've always rushed into things without thinking them through, and at the moment we haven't run into much problems with that outside those two twins.

"But this time Ikki-neechan, this time you went too far! You can't do this anymore! You gotta be more careful, dammit! And now... now you managed to get us banned from a restaurant? How many times do you hear that happening? Let me help you with that, NONE!"

Nanaha stopped her rant as she looked at Ikki's miserable looking face as the girl slumped and looked downward."I... I really screwed up didn't I...?" she asked forlornly and looked up.

Nanaha sighed back at her and noted Ikki's damp eyes. "Yeah... but... but as bad as this was, it could always be worse.

Please Ikki-neechan next time think before you act. Or at the very least let me do the talking, ok?"

Ikki sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes with a wrist quickly before straightening and looking off to the side. "Hey now, aren't the elder sisters the ones to give out advice and keep the others out of trouble?"

Nanaha looked off in the direction that Ikki had and responded. "Yeah, but sometimes the little sisters gotta act on the things the elder ones don't see."

"I suppose you're right," Ikki sighed. "Sorry for making you a criminal, Nanaha-chan."

"Apology accepted," Nanaha replied as a small smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. And heck, it was good exercise."

Ikki nodded and a relaxed smile on her face, "I know right? Say what you will, but I know you lost some of your caboose during that chase."

A pause.

Nanaha's smile quickly faded, "Did you just say I have a big butt, Ikki?"

'Uh oh.' Ikki thought. 'Went and said the B-word. Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink…be honest! Honesty is the best policy!' She smiled brightly as she answered, "Of course I did! How else could you lose it silly?"

A vein popped on Nanaha's head, "...So you're saying I have a big butt?"

Just as Ikki was about to turn around and elaborate on her reasoning her world suddenly rocked and shifted violently as it seemed her feet suddenly found themselves planted into the sky before twisting once more. Had she had enough time to talk aloud about it, she'd guess it was a car that suddenly slammed into her without warning, sending her spinning off into the air. It was about this time that the sidewalk suddenly popped up to say hello.

"…owwww…" Ikki muttered.

Note to self #5,789: Don't ever bring up Nanaha's booty after a fight when you've got your back to her. See also Notes two hundred and fifty six through 5,788 inclusive on things that will set Nanaha-chan off.

Nanaha sighed as she walked away from the small Ikki sized crater, "Work in progress... work in progress." Her mind idly wondering when it was the little sister became the leader of the duo. "It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it right?"

* * *

"I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay," Uzume said and closed the door behind her.

Hearing his sekirei's retreating footsteps, Ichigo turned and took one last look at the nearly naked room. Most if not all the boxes he was going to ship to Izumo were downstairs. With what he and Uzume couldn't carry feasibly his father agreed to have them shipped later that day or the next. The room wasn't completely empty; his bed would still be there as well as his dressers. His desk though was already disassembled and boxed as was his chair, waiting downstairs with the other boxes. Many of his clothes still hung in his closet, but there was a noticeable gap now with what he decided to take.

On his bed was an unzipped carry bag for some last minute items as he double checked a few drawers for anything he had missed. Several pairs of socks and shoes were already put in, as were an old photo album and a few books to read as he settled into Izumo proper. Almost disappointed with not finding anything he walked to his bed to grab his bag and began to zip it up before stopping due to a bulge blocking the zipper.

Pulling the zipper back he raised an eyebrow at seeing some of the clothes he had remembered folding now loose and haphazardly placed as if they had been simply shoved into the pack. Not giving too much thought he reached in to pull them out when he heard a yelp from within and sighed. Pulling away he watched as the clothes seemingly moved on their own before a familiar brown and dark yellow lion plushie head popped up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Kon," Ichigo growled out.

"What! We're still here? What are we waiting for?"

"Kon."

"I can't tell you how excited I am to finally getting out of this house! Haaah~ No more Bostov dress ups..." Kon said as he sighed in relief and slid further down into the pack again.

"You're not going, Kon."

"I see, I - what?" Kon blurted, seeing Ichigo softly shake his head at him. "But, but why?"

Ichigo sighed as he gave the mod soul a sad look, "You know why. And I am not going to explain to the landlady and Uzume why there's a walking stuffed animal trying to peep on her."

"There's a landlady - I mean! Ichigo! You have to take me! You can't leave me here!"

"And who's going to watch out for Yuzu?" he said almost wryly.

"Come on, Ichigo, that's no fun. And it's not like that Jinta kid hasn't been watching her and all so she'll be ok."

"What?" Ichigo said, his eye almost twitching.

A stuffed paw came up to Kon's mouth. "Oh? You didn't know? That Jinta kid's had the hots for her for some time now. Too bad he seems to be half concentrated on being Karin's competition or something."

Ichigo's fist balled but paused soon afterward. If Karin was there then there's no way Jinta will do anything stupid. Taking a breath to calm himself he pointed away to his dresser. "Out."

"Please, Ichigo, don't leave me here."

"Kon, I can't take you. At least here you can be yourself around dad and Karin. If you come with me the landlady'll kill you".

"Better than wasting alone here! Ichigo~!"

"I'm sorry, Kon."

With that he grabbed Kon and pulled him out of his pack so he could set him on his dresser. As he pulled he felt a bit of resistance and instinctively pulled a bit harder. Kon came out but another rustling sound came forth. With the force he used to pull Kon away the object that was pulled along came out to bounce on the bed before falling off onto the floor with a thud and another rustling sound.

Ichigo blinked and walked to the other side of the bed and caught his breath. Lying on the ground face up was his substitute shinigami badge. 'What was that doing in there?' he wondered.

"You were not only going to forget about me, but you were going to forget about that as well!" Kon huffed. "So I put in there when I got in. Now put me back in Ichigo and let's go."

"Kon..."

"What?"

Sighing, Ichigo turned and placed Kon on the dresser before turning back to pick up his badge.

"Ichigo...?"

Bending down he grabbed the badge and stood. Still holding his badge up he looked at it. A little big bigger than his palm the badge was pentagonal in shape, pointed downward. A border outlined the badge, and within was a 'X' pattern with a stylized skull in the center with no jawbone. Connected at the top of the badge was a band of modest length to hold onto or wear around the neck.

'It's funny,' he thought as he gazed at the badge. 'I never gave it much thought after waking up from beating Aizen. Guess I forgot to give it back.' He turned the badge in his hand, his thumb idly rubbing the oddly smooth back before turning it back face up to him. 'It hasn't beeped once since then. Guess it doesn't work anymore.'

He turned and walked to the dresser where Kon was standing and pointing a paw at him. "Ichigo, did you hear me? You can't leave me all alone!"

"You're not going to be alone, Kon", Ichigo said absentmindedly, his eyes still on his badge as he reached out to open the drawer. He opened the drawer and was about to lay the badge in there but paused, now almost unsure of what do.

A soft padded fall broke him out of his thoughts as he lifted his head up to see Kon sitting with his back against the wall legs spread out and his little head facing downward.

"You could look like this was difficult, y'know," Kon said dejectedly. "You're in such a hurry to go off and forget about us in your new life."

"Kon," Ichigo said, a little softer.

"It's not like you've had much problems with that, and now you've got the perfect excuse to go off and forget everything."

Ichigo blinked as he looked at his badge again and felt again that stinging feeling of loss. Knowing that his friends had carried on while he waited alongside like a nobody. Not that he could feel it or anything but he knew. And he knew that his friends also knew but didn't say anything much.

"At least take it with you," Kon said tiredly, and Ichigo turned towards him to see Kon looking back. "A reminder of more exciting days, when we were both doing something better than being cooped up here."

Ichigo grimaced and mumbled softly before closing the drawer. Turning around he walked to his bed and pulled the bag towards him. 'A reminder. My reminder of what I did. My proof of my time as a shinigami. When I... When I could protect everyone.'

With that he put the badge inside, not caring to refold the clothes that Kon had messed up a bit earlier. Zipping it up he hefted the bag and holstered the strap on his shoulder. Satisfied he turned to the door and walked to it and paused as he gripped the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Kon."

"I know," Kon's tired voice responded.

After a silent moment Kon spoke again.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. It was fun."

Suppressing the feeling of tightness in his stomach Ichigo replied. "Yeah. It was, wasn't it?" He sighed as he found himself surprised how much he agreed with Kon at that moment. With that he opened the door and turned for the last time.

"Goodbye Kon. Keep watch."

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

On the dresser top, Kon remained there, head turned down and unmoving and as and still as the plushie most people took him for. He had heard the fading footsteps of Ichigo going downstairs before they disappeared completely.

And with that, complete silence befell the room as the lone occupant noted how empty, dark and cool his surroundings now were.

And would be.

* * *

Downstairs-

"Yes, hello?" a voice could be heard over the phone.

"Heya," Uzume responded.

"Uzume?" the speaker, Miya, breathed, sounding bit surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, Miya," Uzume responded, smiling as she propped an arm on the wall and had her right leg bent inward, resting her right foot on her left calf. "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be leaving soon."

"Oh, that's good. I was going to prepare dinner soon. What time do you think you'll be in so I can have it properly ready for you?"

"Actually, about that Miya...? Ichigo and I are going to eat out before coming home. Will that be a problem?"

"No, it's no problem at all. Thank you for letting me know."

"Just means more for Kagari, that's all," Uzume joked into the phone.

"Oh my, it would be if he were actually here," Miya giggled back. "Did you have fun?"

Her smile grew at the question, "Oh, it's been a blast, Miya. I'll fill you in when we get there."

"I look forward to it. In the meantime you two take care of yourselves."

"Don't worry, we will, Miya. We'll see you soon, bye..." she hung up her cell phone after listening to Miya's words of goodbye and turned around, seeing Ichigo reach the bottom of the stairs. Her full lips curved upward in an even brighter smile as he made his way towards her. "Ichigo?" she asked her smile fading slightly as she noted an odd look in her ashikabi's face as he faced her. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo blinked and gave a shake of his head, "No it... it's nothing... just saying goodbye to the place is all."

"Ah," Uzume smiled as she pocketed her phone. "Were you feeling nostalgic already?"

"Hn," Ichigo mumbled. "Just..." he trailed off, shaking his head as he looked around, "I guess," Ichigo shrugged, "I have been here all my life after all." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "It's just that now that... it's finally here... it's just hitting me finally you could say."

"Getting cold feet?" Uzume asked.

"No," Ichigo firmly replied as he turned to his sekirei and gave her a flat look, "But I can say I'm not lookin' forward to carrying all your gift bags."

She grinned in response, "Hey who knows when I'll get outta Teito again." She reached up and caressed her ashikabi's face, "And you're such a good looking pack mule too."

"Ha Ha," Ichigo replied sarcastically. "I'm so happy to be of service."

"Good boy," Uzume replied. Her smile became a little softer as she locked her free hand with one of Ichigo's. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He gave a small smile back at her. "It's nice you got to see this place, who knows when we'll be back," thoughts firmly on his immediate future and what it may bring.

"Yeah," she whispered as she moved in for a hug. He returned the gesture as she buried her head into his chest, "I hope we can come back again."

* * *

A Half-Hour Later...

"Are you sure you have everything, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

The Kurosaki family was grouped on the train station platform. Just ahead of them were the turnstiles Ichigo and Uzume would need to pass to access the area where they could hop on when their train arrived.

"Of course I do," Ichigo grumbled. Raising his duffel bag quickly to show his youngest sibling what he was caring. "At least everything I can carry." He turned and gave a flat gaze at Uzume, who was busy with her own luggage. "Despite the efforts of some people here to test my limits."

"Eh heh..." Uzume had the dignity to look embarrassed, raising an arm to scratch the back of her head, still holding onto one of her smaller bags. Below her was not only her traveling bag, but two other smaller ones filled with souvenirs and other things she had bought while they had been in the Kurokara shopping district. Thankfully, the majority had been decided to come in with Ichigo's luggage that Isshin would be sending over later.

"I said I was sorry," she said, still blushing as she brought her hand back down.

"I'm so sure," Ichigo grunted. "I know you don't get out all that much, but moderation can be your friend sometimes Uzume."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said again.

Ichigo sighed as he turned his glance away from his sekirei, rubbing his hair with his free hand irritably. "Well what's done is done, so the others better appreciate this."

-Sniff, sniff-

Ichigo blinked as he heard an over exaggerated sniffing noise, furrowed his brow and frowned as he located the owner. "It's so sad," Isshin sniffed out, tears close to falling out of his eyes. "So sad to see you go, and to see you so whipped..."

Ichigo gave his father a flat look, curbing his first instinct to deck the elder man. He'd be getting his soon enough after all. "Whatever you say old man."

"Goodbye Uzume-chan," he said before finally taking out a thin white cloth to dab his eyes. "Please take good care of my boy."

Uzume nodded, "Of course papa. Leave Ichigo to me!"

"Oh Uzume-chan!" Isshin cried out, unable to hold back the waterworks. "Y-Y-YOU MAKE YOUR PAPA SO HAPPY!"

Uzume gave a small sniffle as her eyes started to water, "Oh Papa!"

"Oh Uzume-chan!" Isshin replied.

Uzume opened her arms, "Oh Papa!"

Ichigo sighed and pulled back on Uzume's top. "Oh no," he stated with finality. "We don't got the time for that Uzume."

Isshin sighed, dapping at his eyes with his handkerchief as if he had only been crying slightly. He shook his head at his eldest child, "Oh son... you're no fun."

"And you're an idiot," Ichigo retorted. "But what else is new?"

"Ich-Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said tearfully. "I...I... Can I get a hug?"

Ichigo looked down at his youngest sister as she held back her tears and gave her a soft smile. "What're you sayin?" He knelt down and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "Of course you do." Yuzu returned the hug, fervently clinging to her elder brother. After a while,

Ichigo's smile faded somewhat as he tried to break the hug. "Yuzu..."

"Hmm?" Yuzu mumbled as she tried to nuzzle her way into Ichigo's chest.

"You can let go now..." He muttered.

"Dun wanna," she muttered.

He sighed, "I know I know, but what about Karin? I gotta say goodbye to her too."

"I'm saying goodbye for her so keep on hugging," Yuzu replied. It was at that time Yuzu was about to snuggle in further when a jolt ran up her and she yelped in pain. Hopping back a bit she had both hands on her sore rear and whipped her head back and forth before finding the perpetrator. Ignored was Ichigo holding his hand to his ears and a grimace on his face. "Ka-Karin-chan!," Yuzu hissed at her sister angrily.

Karin sighed and gave her sister a flat look, "You're getting clingy sis."

"You stay outta this, Karin-chan!" she grumbled. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Except that it has everything to do with me," she sighed. "Look, why don't you go sit in the corner for a sec and then I'll let you be all crazy with grief until Ichi-nii has to go ok?"

Yuzu gave her elder twin a dark look, "You're still on my list Karin-chan."

"I figured," Karin replied nonchalantly as Yuzu walked back to their father's side. She sighed and turned to Ichigo, tilting her head slightly with a smirk on her lips and a hand at her hip. "You sure you want to leave? Look at all the fun you're missing Ichi-nii."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Ichigo replied dryly as he continued to rub his ears for another few seconds.

"Suit yourself," Karin replied she walked up to him and embraced him. She held it for several seconds before squeezing a bit harder and letting go. As she backed away she smiled at Ichigo and then turned to Uzume. "I'm leavin' him to you. Think you can handle this mess?"

Uzume smiled, turning to look at Ichigo before turning back to Karin. "I'm sure I'll manage," she said, repeating her ashikabi's words but with a much brighter tone. She smiled at Karin and the girl raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm really glad I got to meet you. To meet all of you," Uzume said, looking at each of them wistfully. A breeze flew by; causing her ponytail to get caught up in a bit and a voice over the speaker announced how many minutes the next incoming train would be.

"Likewise," Karin nodded. "Don't be a stranger Uzume. I want another match with you. Just the two of us."

Uzume smiled and held out her right hand to the younger girl and extended a hooked pinky. "Promise?" she asked Karin.

Karin stared at the extended pinky for a moment before shrugging, giving Uzume a small smile as she hooked their pinkies together. "Promise."

"Uzume, c'mon our train will be here in a bit," Ichigo called out, bending over to pick up his bags.

"Coming," Uzume replied. Shaking their hands once, the girls broke their pinkies and Uzume turned to grab her stuff. Once in hand, the sekirei turned to the Kurosaki clan members once more, "Thank you all again for accepting me. I... I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"Ichigo," Isshin called out, causing Ichigo to stop and turn.

"Yeah?"

Isshin walked up to his boy and clasped both of his hands on his son's shoulders and gave a small squeeze and a shake. "You did good," he said looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo was silent for a second before he nodded to his father, "Thank you."

Isshin smiled, squeezing one more time before stepping back.

"Ok Uzume, let's go," he said again and began to turn around. Before reaching the turnstile he turned his head back. "Oh… and one last thing dad."

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he called back.

"Enjoy yourself tonight," Ichigo said before turning forward and walking through the turnstile with Uzume following a second later

"Tonight...?" Isshin wondered.

Both Karin and Yuzu jogged forward, coming near the turnstiles to get a better view of platforms and heard the announcements for the next incoming trains come over the speakers. "He's... he's really leaving us, isn't he?" Yuzu asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Karin said, her word no louder than a whisper, her stomach clenched ever harder as realization that this was really it now hitting her.

Yuzu let out a sniffle as the figure of her brother grew smaller and smaller throughout the crowd of passengers. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she feebly dabbed at her tears with the back of her hands. "I-I-Ichi-nii..." she mewled softly.

She let out a small gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft squeeze and turned to see Karin had put her hand there. Karin hadn't turned to face her but Yuzu could see that her sister's eyes had moistened as well. She stood there stunned for a moment before she let out a mournful wail, turning towards her elder twin and enveloping her in a hug. Burying her face in Karin's shoulder, she let her tears flow freely, already missing one of the most important people in her life.

"Dammit, Yuzu," Karin whispered, trying so hard to keep her image and not break down like Yuzu was doing. If anything, she began to wipe her eyes with her free arm, trying to stop the tears she knew were beginning to fall.

When she pulled her arm back she saw something in black begin to pass by her. Blinking she was going to move and her sister a bit to the side. Though not blocking the turnstile it was mostly to be out of the way to save her and her sister's dignity, however when she caught sight of the person she nearly gasped and found herself coughing as if to clear her throat and call Ichi-ni back.

"It's ok," Rukia told her, turning her head to see Karin.

"Bu...but..." Karin stammered out before getting a better look at her. Her hair slightly disheveled and her face was slightly pale. 'She seems so... tired...'

Rukia gave her a sad smile but shook her head and took a few steps forward, stepping through the turnstiles themselves but stopping a few feet away. At this angle Karin couldn't see her face or what expression she wore, but knew that the shinigami was smiling, proud of her brother.

"Ichigo..." Rukia began. "You've already changed the destiny of three worlds; so I know that no matter what happens... you'll be fine. And don't worry; I'll keep an eye on you every now and again. Make sure you won't get in over yours." She folded her arms as she continued to look at Ichigo's disappearing form, "Enjoy your life, Ichigo. And let's hope you don't see me again for a long, long time. I want to hear everything you did when it's over..."

And with that, both Ichigo and Uzume joined the people entering the train and disappeared through the doors, the only sign of knowing being Ichigo's bright hair no longer being visible amongst the other boarders. A few seconds after that, the doors closed and the people who exited made their way towards them for the exits.

And with that, even the view of the departure was momentarily lost, the last bits of the train being seen as the last of the disembarked passengers made their way off the platforms and into Karakura.

* * *

Kurokawa opened the door to the van and accepted the nod Jiro wordlessly gave him. "Both the targets have boarded the train to Teito." he said. "The mission looks to be done."

The bulkier man nodded again as he reached for the cell phone on the dashboard in front of him. As he raised the device to his mouth the stocky man checked the time on his watch. "This is Jiro reporting in. Pass code two-five-eight-marble-dash. Time is seventeen-hundred twenty hours."

After a moment a distorted voice responded, "Good evening Agent Jiro."

"Good evening HQ," Jiro responded.

"Report," the voice responded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Number Ten are both returning to the Capital as we speak. They are aboard MBI train number eight-zero-seven en route to the next few stops before reaching the Keio Line. You can take over observation duties from here."

"Very good, Agent Jiro. Report to base ASAP."

"Yes, HQ. Over and out," Jiro replied. He sighed as he put the device back onto the dashboard. "And now we are finally done."

"Super," Kurokawa grunted. "Now let's get the fuck outta here. I've had enough of this place."

"Agreed for once," Jiro nodded as he started the ignition. "Never wanna come back here again. Don't know why, but this place gives me the creeps."

Kurokawa refrained from any smart comments as the engine hummed to life, and the duo were out of Karakura as quickly as they arrived, with no one the wiser.

Well, no one alive at any rate.

* * *

Back To Teito...

'What I am doing here?' Minato asked himself yet again.

Work had been let out early due to a evacuation notice related to the unusual growth at the Arboretum, and somehow or other he got roped in with Seo looking for the Green Girl, the one apparently responsible for that unusual growth. 'The Green Girl... the same one from my dreams...,' he had wondered when heard about the email from Minaka basically letting on about a Sekirei in there and 'First Come, First Served.'

Against his better judgment he had followed Seo and his two Sekirei and nearly wet himself when they barged in and easily destroyed the MBI armored transport vehicle, scattering the escaping soldiers as they ran for their lives. That had been some time ago and he nearly soiled himself when an irritated Hikari threatened to pull him and the pole he had been hugging onto for dear life after that demonstration if he didn't let go.

Now, it had gotten a bit darker, and the tall trees and shrubbery didn't help in letting in what little light was left in the day, but Minato paid it little mind. That girl was in here and his head kept turning back and forth, scanning for any signs of her and where she may be hidden as he, Seo and his twin Sekirei continued to march further in the remains of the Arboretum.

"So tell me kid," Seo said, turning his head left and twisting a bit to get see Minato and get his attention as the young man was walking a little bit behind him. "How much do you know about the Sekireis?"

"Huh?" Minato grunted out confused. "Sekireis?" he repeated, his eyes slightly widening as part of him wondered why Seo asked all of a sudden. "I- I just know that MBI is involved somehow."

Seo grunted and continued, "Since you're an ashikabi yourself you do know how to make a Sekirei yours, right? How to wing them and make them emerge?" Seeing Minato continue to look clueless as they continued to make headway Seo grinned a bit. "You said so yourself kid, you're an ashikabi. So you should have already experienced it."

Minato's brow furrowed as he thought about it. 'Experienced it?' he wondered and thought back to Musubi, how they met, how they were chased, and how she ki-kis-kiss-

"That's right!" Seo crowed as Minato's face lit up enough that he could light their way in the darkening grounds for a few moments if need be. His heard looked forward again, momentarily enjoying the leathered backsides of his two Sekirei as they continued to walk point and continued his explanation as Minato's flush began to calm down. "Through mucosal contact, or kissing, an ashikabi's DNA reacts to a Sekirei's and is imprinted upon them, causing their wings to emerge and making them yours. Normally, it happens after a Sekirei makes contact with you and if you meet the criteria yourselves they'll react to you."

"Hm? React?" Minato questioned, feeling the need to speak, remembering Musubi's odd reactions to him that day they met.

Seo grunted and his eyes narrowed, his head lowering as his hands digged deeper into his coat pockets as he continued onward.

"Seo?"

* * *

Somewhere Between Karakura and Teito...

The train continued on its journey as the new set of passengers from the last stop found what little number of leftover seats they could find or opted to remain standing, taking hold of the grips supplied to them and those that were within reach.

Uzume stretched in her seat and hummed, enjoying the sensation as her arms cricked as they were held out and pushed above her and her feet pushing below. Blinking she brought them back and readjusted herself in her seat and turned to see Ichigo blinking himself and smiled at him. "We there yet?" she asked a bit drowsily.

"Almost," he grunted, repressing a yawn.

"That's good," she said before angling over to once more lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

* * *

_"A Sekirei will choose their own Ashikabi's by themselves," Seo began after a quiet moment._

* * *

"Uzume..."

"C'mon Ichigo, it's just for a bit longer," she said a bit drowsily and smiled as she heard his snort.

* * *

_Not so much as they make a decision and stick with it, though they can, but it's also a matter of their being and reaction to that person. Under the right set of conditions a Sekirei's body will begin to react that someone and it signals to them that that person is the one they are meant to be with. However..."_

_"However," Minato cautiously ventured, suppressing a gulp as Seo's face had hardened._

* * *

?

"Hey there," a smooth voice called out, casually leaning up against a lamppost.

The one being called at stiffened as she was in the middle of re-lacing her boots. Her hands continued to hold onto the two untied laces but trembled as she turned her head.

* * *

_"However," Seo continued, "the way the system has been set up, anyone with the powers or potential of an ashikabi can wing any Sekirei, whether they want to or not."_

* * *

"It's funny how we keep finding each other," he called out to her, not caring for the giant hammer that had been set aside as he casually pushed off the lamppost and began walking toward her. "I'm sure you can understand it by now. It is fate after all," he grinned as his steps began to increase, the wide eyes of the the girl causing his smile to increase. He stretched his right arm and opened his hand and stretched his fingers before pulling them back in a loose grip to rub his thumb against his forefinger before brushing it against the side of his pants near his pockets. "Now," his voice lowered as the smile disappeared from his face.

"Be a good girl this time and stay still," he said as smoothly as he could.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Minato asked, a bit shaken to hear that that could happen. "Who would-"

"Creeps and scumbags who do it just so they can increase the number of Sekireis they have under their control without caring what it they want. There have already been several instances of forced winging and with the amount of Sekirei that are still searching for their ashikabi that kind of - huh?" he stopped, as he turned around to see Minato looking at him wide eyed.

Minato watched him and his wide eyes quickly darted to the two in front of them and back to Seo, mouth dry as the man confirmed to him that that had been happening. Seeing how Hikari and Hibiki got along with Seo and with Seo's explanation...

"Oh, uh, hey, you didn't..."

Seo gave him a flat look and frowned at him. "What are you, an idiot?" He looked forward again and lifted his chin to the two girls to get Minato to look at them. "After seeing them earlier, do those two seem easily forced to you?" he asked a bit lightly.

Minato looked at the two girls who turned to glance back at them. Hikari glared and turned away, her head turned slightly upward and humphed at Seo while Hibiki looked at them and rolled her eyes before turning forward. Pretty much getting the point Minato calmed a bit and apologized.

"Though while on the subject," Seo said, "there will be people who will be coming after the Green Girl."

Minato's face fell slightly as Seo emphasized that point.

"And if that girl is calling to you, then she is reacting to you and you are the one who is supposed to be her ashikabi, so you better hurry and get to her before some other punk finds her first and you lose her due something as screwed up like 'first-come-first-served.'"

Minato's lips parted slightly and his teeth clenched, his nervousness at the entire situation and darkening scenery abating slightly at the abhorrent phrase of this situation. A faint wind blew as the four continued on, the only sounds they could hear being their footsteps and breath. "It's up to you to make those assholes realize something kid," Seo said, breaking the silence as he turned to Minato with a hard gaze.

"That girl is a person, not a prize in a rich fool's game."

* * *

A Little Bit Later Across Town-

"C'mon, Ichigo," Uzume called, neatly gliding through the crowd.

The sun was setting, the skies above beginning to shift from orange to black. Some wind blew past, but with springtime around the corner it wasn't the biting cold the last few months had been. Around him people continued to bustle about, and Ichigo continued to wade through them all, bags in hand and over his shoulder. It was an interesting dance, seeing how he had to twist and turn every few seconds to keep from colliding with people too engrossed in their own problems to notice him as they hurried to their whereabouts.

Ichigo grunted as he kept an eye on Uzume, noting how cheerful she seemed and sighing in relief that after dinner he'd be at Izumo soon and he could put the whole trip behind him. Looking back the trip did go well enough overall, all things considered, and Uzume came out of it all the happier, save what almost happened upon that first night home. With Miya in charge, he knew he didn't have to worry much about that happening too soon, allowing him to focus on studies and think about his relationship with his girl...

And so the question comes back to that. With no word from MBI and no clue as to how these sekirei matches were to be had and when, he found it oddly comforting that they could take their time, allowing him to search his building feelings on the girl without anyone to push him. He looked up back to her and she stood near the station steps, waiting for him, holding on to her bags as another gust of wind blew past, catching her hair. A hand went up to hair to keep it down, not quite succeeding, and he smiled slightly as the locks that covered her face had tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you," he said as he caught up with her.

"Thanks," she said as she fixed her hair and smiled up at him.

He nodded as his lips twitched, trying to stop themselves from curving further upwards and he shook his head as he began going down the stairs.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise and good humor.

He stopped and turned back to look at her, looking upwards as she hadn't begun walking down the stairs yet. "What?"

"I saw that," she said, her face utterly bright.

"Saw what exactly?" he asked, turning back to see where he stepped as he continued to go down.

She hopped to him and quickly caught up, walking side by side with him as they reached the bottom. "You were about to smile," she said, almost in a sing-song voice as she bent over slightly as she walked with her head turned to face him.

"I was not," he said, a little surprised that he was actually feeling amused.

Her heart soared as she realized what he was doing, and was about to reply when-

"How sweet," a voice called out from a little bit away, but both knew it had been for them.

Both halted, turning to the voice. With less people outside the station both ended up being so focused on the other that they missed this person leaning against a concrete pillar. Uzume got a better look and paled, the good nature of a few seconds ago evaporating as quickly as a snowball dropped into hell. Without another word and her now heart pounding itself out of her chest she slipped in between herself and Ichigo, letting the bags fall as she did so.

"Uzume?" Ichigo said surprised at her response to this person and immediately bringing his game face into play when he realized what she was doing.

From his sekirei's actions, he could only draw one possible conclusion. She knew this person, and Uzume's posture all but screamed that this person was trouble.

He brought his face up and focused his gaze on the figure, a woman, who moved from her position to face him and blinked.

* * *

_Is that all hollowfication can do? You were scarier back then..._

* * *

He quickly shook his head, pushing Gin's words out of his mind, though looking at the woman it was easy to see why.

She was taller than Uzume by a few inches but still several inches smaller than him. Ash blond hair framed this woman's face, a face not that all unpleasant. Bangs long enough to cover her forehead fell but parted as if not to not blind her, covering the sides of her eyes and the bridge of her nose. One strand stood up over her bangs to her side and a high tied ponytail completed her hairstyle. A dark grey haori covered a form fitting black uniform, stopping high on her thigh with lavender highlights, and he tensed at the two sekirei crest on both flaps on the chest area of her haori. Long, dark boots rode up her strong thighs as she walked to them casually.

But it was her eyes that had sent his mind back. Shut almost completely, making it seem like they couldn't see anything at all.

Like Gin.

Her eyes then opened, momentarily radiating menace as she schooled her lips into a smile.

A familiar smile that he had seen more often on Ikkaku and Kenpachi long ago.

In the two years that he had been deprived of the life, work and power of a shinigami he had been gifted with a few blessings from that time. While the training he had undergone in that time showed in his body, there were other things that had stayed with him as well.

Instinct.

Pure gut feeling instinct. One does not survive in that world without developing some feeling for the flow of battle and mood. The air around oneself, the rise of the hair on one's back, recognizing the tics that an opponent gave off would help ensure survival.

Seeing that smile and sway from this woman his eyes narrowed further and reached out to put a hand on Uzume's shoulder, causing her to slightly gasp unconsciously. Gently he pulled back but she resisted. With a firmer tug and gentle squeeze she took a step back, causing her to give enough room for him to slide forward. Not looking at Uzume he missed her surprised and near panicked look as he stepped in front of her, never taking his eyes off the woman as he placed himself in between Uzume and her.

The woman's eyes widened slightly and her head tilted at his actions, causing her smile to grow a bit wider. "I'm not sure whether to acknowledge your bravery or compliment your stupidity. Tell me, ashikabi-san, what should I do?"

She moved forward, closing in on Ichigo's personal space. His grip on Uzume tightened as she tried to move forward again.

"Or maybe," she drawled. "I should say you sure got guts, taking a Sekirei out of the Capital an' all."

"And why is that?" Ichigo asked in a level voice, his eyes noting her hand hovering close to her sheathed katana that was nearly hidden under her haori at her waist.

"Even though nothing's been said, Sekirei technically aren't supposed to leave the Capital area at all, and here you up and waltzed out with one without a care. Maybe..." she trailed, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "...I should make an example out of you for the rest."

His grip on Uzume tightened further, keeping her held back. "Ichigo," she said, her own voice pitched with fear and uncertainty.

He stared into Karasuba's eyes, measuring her as she continued to measure him.

Her own eyes met his and twitched.

For a brief but eternal moment in time both had locked in on each other.

And then she struck.

"ICHIGO!"

Almost faster than Uzume could see Karasuba had drawn and held the business end of the blade at his throat before Uzume could finish her scream.

His gaze never wavered, eyes still locked on Karasuba's own.

"Hoh," Karasuba remarked, eyes widening ever so slightly. "No scream," she then looked down. "No leaking pants," she looked back up at him, giving him a more interested look. "I'm impressed," she admitted, grinning further.

"You never intended to follow through," he responded firmly, his gaze hard.

She locked on his gaze and felt a shiver run through her. She then stepped back and sheathed her blade, her grin never leaving her face.

"Congratulations, Ashikabi-chan," she said, acknowledging his answer while still mocking him. Turning away, she began to walk off. "Be sure not to so again," she called out without looking back. "I may not be so lenient next time."

Her walk quickened as her smile threatened to crack her face and her eyes all but radiated excitement.

His eyes...

They were just like Number One's!

She trembled in excitement, her body needing release. She lept high onto the rooftops, eager to find prey.

_Any prey._

* * *

The sun was disappearing amongst the taller buildings as Ikki and Nanaha walked throughout Teito. The short haired girl was still rubbing her head tenderly, her movements causing the kodachi blades that rested on the holdings at the small of her back to move slightly. Nanaha sighed as she looked at her sister; honestly sometimes it was as thought all the pain went straight to that hard head of hers.

It had been several hours since Nanaha had let her sister Sekirei have it, and with that she had returned to normal. Though much of her frustration had been abated, she still couldn't help but shake her head at Ikki. "Feeling better Ikki-chan?" she asked.

"A little," she sighed. She winced a little as she touched the bump once more, a small welt on her head being the only sign of damage from her improvised crash. "I'm sorry about what I said before."

Embarrassment still weighed her down a bit, one part of it due to her earlier actions and the second being from the looks she got over the last few hours as the welt had only slightly gone down from earlier. The last place they had eaten at a much less grand place than the large restaurant Ikki had dine-and-dashed at earlier that day, however the difference in taste of several Lil' Macs from the WcDonald's was a far, far cry from the meal they had eaten earlier.

Nanaha shrugged indifferently, knowing from all the stares and being left alone to her thoughts Ikki had learned her lesson. Still, she was the 'younger' sister after all... "So long as you don't slip up again we're good," she said and giggled at Ikki's pout. "Still, I can't believe you said something so foolish. That's the kind of stuff a manga hero would say."

"It's not funny," Ikki muttered. "And since when does a little sister pick on her big sister so much?"

"When their big sister makes it so easy Ikki-neechan, it's kind of hard not to."

Ikki's pout deepened as Nanaha's giggles increased, "Ha ha, Nanaha-chan. Just wait till I'm feeling better. I'll get you for this."

"I'm shaking, I'm sure," Nanaha giggled again.

"Fine then," Ikki snorted. "I think I'll just look for MY Ashikabi alone. See ya."

Nanaha's giggling slowed as Ikki leaped up towards one of the smaller buildings and away from her, "Oh come on Ikki-chan!," she cried as she followed the short-haired sekirei. "Don't be so sensitive!" The two continued to chase each other atop the roofs of Teito, with Nanaha wincing a bit as she continued to apologize to deaf ears as the roofs got all the higher. After a while, the chase ended atop a particularly high building, Ikki standing near the edge of the roof looking outward at the lights of the city. Seeing Ikki bathed in the light of the city below Nanaha smiled and walked towards her friend. "Feeling better?"

Ikki turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled, the night air ruffling her hair a bit. "Yeah... I am. She then raised her arms and stretched, softly moaning in satisfaction and grinned. "Ok, I'm totally calm no...," she trailed off, something catching her eye.

"Oh dear... I hope you're not too calm," a voice called out.

Nanaha frowned as she turned around to face the unfamiliar voice as the figure came walking out of the shadows into view, her eyes close and a cheerful smile on her face. "Who are you?"

Karasuba's smile grew as she continued to calmly walk towards the pair, "No one special. Although I was wondering..." She paused as she pulled out her blade, the soft sound of sharp metal scratching against the sheath unusually loud and the light of the city dancing off the sword ominously. "...if you might keep me company for a while," she finished as a gust of wind stirred her coat

Beside Nanaha, Ikki sucked in a breath as recognition set in and paled. "No, oh no," she murmured breathlessly over and over again, her small voice trembling with fear and hopelessness. "No. Oh, please, not her . . ."

Nanaha blinked as she realized who this person was and growled as she pulled out her spear and held it out in front of her, "Well... if you're not the last person I wanted to meet." Her eyes quickly flickered over to Ikki, "Ikki-chan, we gotta get outta here. Now." When Ikki didn't respond, her frown deepened. "Ikki-chan," she spoke again. A bit of panic creeping into her voice when she realized Ikki wasn't listening.

Karasuba raised her blade, reflecting enough light that it bounced off of her face, her bottom chin and left cheek aglow while the rest of her face was still dark, adding to the horror that she was already emitting.

Nanaha took in a shaky breath and gulped, closing her eyes before reopening them; looking as well as she could into Karasuba's own. For a moment, she thought she could see what her shaken mind knew what was in those frozen silvery gray orbs: Death. Seeing that they were fixed on her and Ikki malevolence and murder she turned her head slightly towards Ikki, her eyes never leaving Karasuba. "Ikki-chan," Nanaha spoke up again as more. "Snap out of it Ikki-chan! We need to run now! Right now!"

"Oh no," Karasuba said to them, her voice a soft, sibilant whisper that touched both their ears and their minds. "No that won't do at all little ones. I have an itch that really needs to be scratched. And you two look to be some lovely backscratchers."

Nanaha paled more so at her words. That was all she was able to get out before Karasuba lunged at them, and by sheer luck the lower number sekirei was able to get her spear up high enough to block the initial strike, the strike nearly causing her legs to buckle as Karasuba skidded several yards away, slowly rising back up and turning her head back to them with a smile. She paled even further as she realized that had she not blocked the attack it would have pierced her heart. Not only that, but realizing from the look on Karasuba's face that she wasn't even trying. "Ikki-chan," she hissed at her, trying not to notice how hard her heart was pounding in her chest. "Ikki-neechan, help me!"

Ikki shook at the panic in Nanaha's voice, "Nanaha-chan..." she whispered.

Karasuba hummed, amused as she heard Ikki's voice, "Oh? Decided to join us?" Karasuba drawled. "How nice... you may learn something about those things on your back before you die." Ikki gulped as Karasuba turned her attention back to Nanaha, "As for you...do be a good girl and stay there hmm?" She lunged at Nanaha again and the spear-wielding sekirei's froze for a moment. Her body involuntarily flinching in fear.

She heard an impact, a sound that reminded her of steel clanging on steel and found her vision encompassed in green, "Ikki-neechan?" she whispered.

"Now isn't this interesting." Karasuba said softly, "Though you should feel lucky, I'm in a rather playful mood right now. Then again, maybe not as death would be quicker. Please...," Karasuba asked. "Bleed for me?"

"Run, Nanaha-chan," Ikki whispered. A small part of Nanaha noted the fear that was present in Ikki's voice, and her eyes noted that the higher numbered sekirei's body was trembling. "I can't hold her off for long... get out of here!"

"Ikki-neechan?" she whispered, relieved and a little shocked at Ikki's reversal from a moment ago.

Karasuba sighed, and shook her head at her new opponent. "Foolish bird," she said softly. "Time for you to pay for your false bravado, wouldn't you think?" At that, Nanaha's mind idly noted that time seemed to slow to a crawl. A dazed part of her mind noted that Karasuba's free hand formed a fist and shot forward, slamming up to the wrist into Ikki's unprotected abdomen. Ikki's eyes snapped open, her pupils drawn to tiny pinpoints; her body bowed outward, as if in slow motion.

And that's when time went back to normal as her body flew backward, singing through the air as she shot off into the distance. "Ikki-neechan!" she screamed out, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Now," she said softly. "Your turn," She smiled, her lips drawing slowly back from her teeth. "Pretty bird…"

Karasuba, still holding her terrible, nightmarish grin, charged.

And desperately, hopelessly, Nanaha gripped and raised her spear.

* * *

"The Black Sekirei..." Uzume breathed yet again, voice no louder the a whisper. "I can't believe this..." she breathed again and gulped down the fast forming saliva as she walked besides Ichigo hand in hand; or more appropriately seemingly drifted along and being pulled by Ichigo, as the encounter had shaken her more than she had liked. Her breathing was soft but shallow and her eyes while wide were not overly so as her eyes looked forward but didn't really see anything as she kept replaying those few minutes over and over again.

By her side, Ichigo frowned in concern at her reaction to their encounter. "You ok, Uzume?" Uzume mumbled something so low that Ichigo could not make it out as the girl continued to simply be pulled along. "Uzume," he called out again in a firmer tone.

She blinked and some semblance of awareness of her surroundings returned to her haunted eyes. She turned her head to face her ashikabi. "Ichigo?"

"Back to earth now?" he grunted out. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She suddenly stopped; her hand still entwined with Ichigo's and brought a halt to his forward momentum, causing him to slightly stumble backwards. Uzume then let go of his hand and placed it near his shoulders. "Do you know what you did?" she asked, worry still in her eyes. "Don't you know who that was...," she asked before she stopped and mumbled that he probably couldn't before taking a few deep breaths again. "Ichigo you were almost...," she said as her shoulders began to heave a bit more.

Ichigo was startled slightly by his sekirei's attitude. She was shaken badly. "Uzume, calm down. It's ok."

She took a few more deep breaths before finally being able to talk. "That was very stupid Ichigo," she said, her mind again replaying the scene of Karasuba's blade at his throat and her ashikabi's life hanging by that narrow thread. As fast as she was, with the blade that close and the wielder being Karasuba she knew what the results could have been and images of Ichigo being beheaded had replayed over and over in her mind.

Ichigo looked at her curiously, "Stupid?"

"You could have been killed," she said, the thought twisting her features to a pained one. "Why didn't you stay behind me?"

Another issue she was angry at, this one more to herself than anything. Why did she simply let Ichigo take the lead like that? Why did she let him hold her back when she could have simply shrugged him off and shield him? She didn't care if she died if he could live, but his grip on her had seem unnaturally strong and he had been so confident that she had found herself grounded as the drama played out before her. Her pained face twisted further as she scolded herself again at her stupendous lapse of judgment.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at her face, and the pain and anger that flashed on her features. "Oh, that." he grunted, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"That?" Uzume spat out. "That's all you have to say? The Black Sekirei had a blade to your throat and all you can say is 'Oh, that?'"

"Hold up a sec, Uzume," Ichigo replied, holding a hand up for emphasize. "Let's not get into all that here."

"And why the hell not?" Uzume asked, careful not to let more panic enter her voice.

"I'm not sure if you noticed," Ichigo answered as he pointed around them, "But this isn't exactly the most private of places to be talking about MBI stuff, you know."

Uzume blinked and looked around at the people passing around them, some stopped to watch the drama unfold and wondered how the heck she could have missed them. "Ah, right."

Ichigo sighed again as he took her hand and resumed his pace, "C'mon. If I remember right there's a place where we can get into this more. Besides, I got some questions for you myself."

A quick walk brought sekirei and ashikabi to a familiar park they both had sat in three months prior. Sitting at an empty park bench, Ichigo was grateful and a little surprised to note that this area of the park was still low on traffic. Even with the Sakura trees preparing to bloom in less than a month's time, this park was still as empty as it was in that early winter day when he and Uzume first began to know one another. He sighed as Uzume took her seat next to him; it was something he could ponder later if he felt like it. Right now, it was Q&A time once again.

Uzume had her head lowered before taking an audible breath. With her head still tilted forward she turned to face Ichigo. "You could have been killed Ichigo... Why didn't you let me shield you?," she asked again.

"I can't do that, Uzume." he answered. "I won't let you lay down your life for me." He leaned forward and met Uzume's gaze. "It wouldn't be right."

"It would," she said. "You are my husband... I would have gladly died to keep you safe. Why did you let Karasuba get that close? Why wouldn't you let me...," she trailed off as the images replayed in her head.

"It wouldn't," Ichigo replied. "I told you when we first met, I'm a protector. It's in my freaking name. So tell me, wife of mine, why is it that my life is worth more than yours?"

"And I told you. I am yours. I will fight for you and to protect you. I love you Ichigo, and would die for you...," she looked away. "She could have killed you... and I couldn't have done a thing about it..."

"First off," Ichigo began as he leaned back on the bench. "She wouldn't have killed me. She was just trying to scare me is all."

"You couldn't have known that," she quipped back.

"It's a feeling I had, let's just leave it at that." His gaze hardened as he turned to lock his eyes with hers, "And you still didn't answer my question, Uzume."

She looked at him for a moment, his stern eyes boring into her own shaken ones. After a moment she finally answered. "I am a sekirei, and you are a human. Your life is worth more than mine. I won't let you die if I can help it, and would happily die in your place."

Ichigo looked at her for a long moment after that response, "Uzume... If I gave you an order, how well would you follow it?"

"To the letter," she immediately replied, confusion entering her eyes.

"Good," he nodded. "Uzume... this is the first order I'm giving to anyone, much less you. So I want you to listen to it very, very, VERY carefully. Because this order... I want you to follow it until the very end." He raised his index finger in-between her eyes, his gaze becoming very hard as he did so. "From this second onward... don't you ever... _**EVER**_... think my life or any human's life is worth more than yours. Every single life is of equal value, and just because you're a sekirei and I'm a human it doesn't mean anything unless you make it mean something, understand me?"

Uzume's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly as she processed what she was told and looked downward. Though a warm feeling had spread within her what he had just said had been against everything she had been told and adjusted to, so his words felt some resistance as it waged against those teachings. But for her ashikabi...

Her mouth quivered a bit as her mind whirled with several scenarios, many of them involving Karasuba or even the other Disciplinary Squad members, who she knew of based on their reputations. Even so, mulling his words over she could - no, would, follow those words...

"I would still place you ahead of me if it couldn't be helped," she whispered to herself. Turning back to Ichigo, she thought for a moment how to exactly word what she wanted to say. "Ichigo... you have.. you have no idea how... how much those words mean to me. How happy they make me feel. I can do that for you, Ichigo... but..."

"But what?" he asked.

"If you are ever in danger... I can't promise not to save you... and if it means to lay my life for you...," she trailed off.

"Uzume... If you think like that... you'll lose everything you would have been fighting for. Do you understand me?" He took her hand, noting how her small hand was shaking slightly in his grasp. "If I really thought she was gonna kill us, I would have ran. The way I am right now... in such an environment... I'm not stupid enough to think I would have won a fight with that woman."

He tightened his grip on her hand slightly at the thought, his mouth tightening. If he had his power... he was sure that she would have been a minor threat at worst. But still...

"But I know she wasn't looking for a fight, she was looking for intimidation. And I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. So I stood my ground, and she left. Simple."

Uzume gaze lingered on him for a moment before she sighed, leaning back on the bench. "Simple he says," she grumbled to herself. "So easy he thinks this is... what kind of a man have I gone and married?"

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Ichigo asked, surprised at himself for how non-nonchalant he seemed to be taking Uzume talking as if they really were married. Just how comfortable was he getting with this girl anyway?

"What it means, is that you're about to get a crash course in what it means to get Karasuba on your case." She gave a small smirk as she continued, "And yes, there will be a test later."

"I'll be sure to take notes," Ichigo replied, smirking himself as he noted the shaking in Uzume's hand had almost stopped now. "So you wanna tell me who that woman was?"

Uzume's eyes sharpened as she sat straight up and spoke in an even tone, "Number Zero Four... Karasuba is the leader of the 'third generation' Disciplinary Squad, also known as the "Black Sekirei" and 'MBI's dog.' She's been in the Disciplinary Squad since its inception, and is easily one of the most dangerous sekirei in the game today."

Ichigo frowned and focused on Uzume as she went into as much detail as possible with what she knew.

* * *

She hurt.

For a long moment, that was the only thought Ikki could manage, as she gradually groped her way back towards consciousness; that and the fact that her mouth was full of something. Some kind of liquid, which was odd considering she hadn't drank anything that she could think of recently. And she would remember drinking something so nasty, so coppery...

Copper...y?

Oh, so that's what blood tasted like.

Mechanically she moved her leaden arms to push herself up even before opening her eyes, spitting out the blood from her mouth. She had to have had some internal damage, and wasn't that going to be fun to figure out she thought sarcastically. After coughing a few times to clear her windpipe, she cracked open her eyelids and tried to get her bearings. For a moment, she couldn't recall how she had gotten there . . . but then memory returned, and she let out a groan that had little to do with pain.

Karasuba... The Black Sekirei.

She wanted to laugh at the cruel luck. She had been so focused and determined to find her ashikabi and her sister's ashikabi she never even imagined that they would cross the path of such a monstrously strong sekirei. Now for whatever reason she had decided to attack them and it seemed that the game would be over for her long before she could even hope to find the one just for her. It was so unfair.

It was at this point her vision cleared and she saw a sight that damn near stopped her heart.

There was Karasuba, the monster in black herself. A small, cruel smile, spreading briefly across her lips as she held her opponent. The katana she had before was now sheathed as she held her opponent high above her, helplessly twitching and clawing at the silver-haired demon in a futile struggle for survival. Gasping pathetically for air, Ikki was able to make out one phrase. A small, pleading cry that found it's way into the sekirei's heard and filled her with power she thought long faded.

"Ikki...neechan..." Nanaha let off in a choked whisper.

"Is that all my little bird?" she asked softly, and her smile grew as Nanaha's eyes glared fiercely at her, despite the life leaving them. "Is this all the fight you have inside? I will admit, that spin and block with the blunt end of your spear to stop my blade was most impressive, and the follow up nearly took my head, but all it seemed to do was excite me all the more. That can't be all? Don't tell me this really the best you can do to scratch my itch? Your sister must be terribly disappointed in you, if that was your best."

"Damn... you.. you bitch..."

"Save your breath," Karasuba warned as she squeezed her hand tighter. Nanaha let out a painful gasp at the pressure and her lips drew back from her teeth in a silent snarl of agony. Karasuba's grin grew all the more, "I will give you points for guts, but it is a pity you weren't strong enough to satisfy me."

"Get away from her..."

Karasuba rose an eyebrow slightly as she peered around Nanaha's body to spot Ikki shakily getting up to her feet. "Oh… still awake are we? How nice, you'll be able to see this little bird's wings plucked live."

Ikki didn't realized that her head was lowered, her breath hissing between her clenched teeth and her heart pounding; only rage and worry pulsed in her mind. Intermixing like red and white blood cells in her bloodstream, filling her body with adrenaline and numbing whatever pain racked her body. "**I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"** she screamed. Her fear banished from her mind as she saw her little sister near death's door and only one thought filled her head.

_'Protect Nanaha-chan!_'

That thought brought a surge of incredible strength from some unseen reserve blasted through her body as she charged Karasuba; it surged through her limbs and her aura and drove away the last of the weakness that had affected her as if it had never been. Karasuba tossed Nanaha away and redrew her blade. Their swords clashed, the sound of steel meeting steel reverberating, and Ikki let out a wordless scream as she pressed a flurry of attacks.

_'You hurt my sister!'_

Ikki's attacks grew all the more relentless, her furry forcing the strained tendons into action to make the dark Disciplinary squad member feel her sisterly rage.

_'She tried to kill Nanaha-chan!_'

Karasuba continued to grin as she parried and avoided the mindless furry. Now this bird... this one was managing to scratch her itch. Not enough to really satisfy the Disciplinary Squad leader, but enough to keep her entertained for a while. Her opponent's blue eyes filled with merciless rage... her blades screaming with hate... it was almost enough to make her laugh in delight.

'And she has the gall to smile about it!'

Ikki leaped back and put her blades together in an X formation in front of her. 'I don't care if I die,' she thought as a small aura formed in the center of the blades. 'But I won't let Nanaha-chan die on my watch!'

"Well," Karasuba said softly as she took up a defensive stance. "This has been quite an unexpected pleasure."

"Pleasure my ass," Ikki growled. "You're going to pay for picking on my little sister!"

"Am I now?" Karasuba asked in amusement. "Well here I am little bird. Punish me."

"Fine by me! _**TENRYUU NO FUU!**_" she cried as pushed the blades towards Karasuba, the aura that formed in-between them rocketing towards her enemy at a breathtaking pace. Ikki grinned in assumed victory.

Until Karasuba effortlessly dodged the attack, the energy blasting forward towards the building behind them, her ponytail briefly pulled straight back and away from her head while whipping audibly. Where it managed to cleanly slice brick and mortar before it dissipated halfway through the building. The black baroness of the MBI lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling a small nick on her flesh. "Interesting... a wind based attack I assume?"

"I missed," Ikki gasped as she felt the adrenaline fade. "Dammit I missed!"

"I suppose it's my turn then," Karasuba mused. "Try to stay awake for more than a few moments, hmm?"

Ikki clenched her jaw, and crouched, readying herself. She had only an instant to take in her opponent's small, cold smile before a fist pounded into her head so hard that she literally saw stars. She felt herself fall and slam into the roof so hard she bounced. 'So fast..!' she thought in shock. 'How is she..?'

Her thoughts paused as Karasuba lifted her up by her mane of black hair. "Now then," she whispered as she sheathed her sword. Ikki found herself shuddering slightly as she felt the sick delight in her voice, "I'm going to be testing your reflexes for a bit. Scream and I'll kill your sister if she's not dead already, ok?"

She didn't give Ikki a chance to respond as she curled one hand casually into a fist, and slammed it into the sekirei's back. The woman's eyes flew open in shock, her body arching forward; and Karasuba nodded approvingly. "Not bad... not bad at all, little bird. But...," Karasuba narrowed her eyes clinically at Ikki's unguarded back. "I think I could do better, don't you?"

Lifting her body a little higher she hit her again, targeting her blow carefully. Ikki gasped in pain determined not to scream, lest she tempt her opponent to live up to her warnings. Karasuba chuckled softly and hit her again. It was clear that Ikki no longer had the strength to fight back; indeed, it might only be the pain, perversely, that kept her conscious.

Still, as Ikki coughed after one vicious blow, trickles of blood running from the corners of her mouth; it was probably time to end this. "Well little bird, I suppose I should be going now." She switched her grip to make sure Ikki was facing her, and licked a splotch of blood from her cheek. "Thank you for keeping me company for a spell... and farewell."

And as she finished, she once again casually tossed Ikki aside like a pile of trash.

Right over the edge of the building.

Grinning, she turned back to see the other little bird struggling into a crouching position, moving ever so slowly towards her dropped weapon.

"Oh? Still around are you?" she called back, a thrill racing up her spine as she saw the hurt sekirei's outstretched hand pause in fright.

* * *

'Typical, absolutely typical.' Reflected Ichigo as he and Uzume made their way out of the park. He glanced up at the darkening skies, his mind going over the things Uzume had said about the 'Mad Dog of MBI,' Karasuba. 'Would have been nice if this had come up sooner,' he thought irritably. He scowled, unawares and uncaring of the way he looked as the people around him and his sekirei gave a slightly wider berth at his look. 'Everything about this damn thing always seems to get more complicated the more I learn about it."

Why couldn't things be simple? Ichigo liked simple more than anything else. Hollows hunt and eat strong human souls? Find and cut down Hollows before they can do that. Rukia was kidnapped by Soul Society? Go save her and kick everyone's ass that gets in the way. Aizen kidnapped Orihime and wanted to be god? Save Inoue and kick the crazy butterfly guy's ass.

Good, clean, and oh so simple.

Two years later, here he was with a girl who was living proof that extraterrestrial life existed. And all it caused him to do was get them involved in some crazy billionaire's plot to make some sort of life or death game with these people. Not to mention now one of the strongest of these Sekirei was sent out to try and keep them in line, to say nothing about the lingering question of how long was this going to go on and if he could find any allies or enemies lurking in the mist.

Decidedly un-simple.

'Ugh, I'm getting a headache," Ichigo thought irritably as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. 'At this rate not even dinner is gonna-,' he thought as he felt Uzume slow down and pull on his hand. Slowing himself he turned to see what caused Uzume to slow and now stop. "Uzume"?

"Look over there Ichigo," Uzume answered and pointed to her left. A crowd of people were gathered around a small cluster of buildings about a block from where they were standing, eyes looking upward towards something that held them at rapt attention. "What's going on over there?"

Ichigo turned to where his sekirei pointed, and shrugged indifferently. "Beats me." He tugged on Uzume's hand to get her to come along again and both were once more on the move, and before long he realized that they'd have to go past the crowd to get to where they were going and his scowl deepened. "Great," he grumbled irritably. "We have to wade through the rubberneckers."

And with that, a large gasp echoed throughout the crowd as many began pointing upwards. Finally giving in to curiosity Ichigo stopped himself to look upwards. And his mouth fell open slightly as he saw a body being thrown off the edge of one building, the prone figure disappearing out of sight, blocked by the angle of the building she was to land upon but the sound of it loud enough that it reverberated loud enough for all to hear.

"What the hell was that?"

Looking up to where the body had fallen he blinked as he saw a brief flash, almost like a mirror catching the light and reflecting it, or something metal...

And then he saw what he thought was hair whipping in the air before disappearing out of his line of sight.

"Karasuba...," Uzume whispered.

Ichigo's head whipped to Uzume, "What did you say?"

"It's Karasuba," she whispered to him, still looking upwards but her eyes wide with the knowledge of who she had just seen.

"The hell is she doing?" he whispered back. He looked around briefly, making sure the crowd attention was on the skyline before he turned back to Uzume. "Isn't she supposed to be all secretive with the MBI stuff?"

"Karasuba doesn't care about a lot of things," she told him back.

"Clearly." Ichigo whispered as his scowl deepened. "But who is she attacking?"

"Sekirei..." Uzume guessed.

"Sekirei? Why? Did they break the rules or something?"

Uzume looked downward, a bit of a pained expression on her face. "Likely not," she said, knowing all the stories she had heard and in a few cases had seen early on. "She doesn't need much prodding if she's in a mood."

"Mood?" Ichigo growled. An image of Karasuba's smile and almost twitching figure as she turned away and briskly walked off from earlier came to mind. "You mean..."

Uzume kept her silence as she raised her head upward again. Ichigo's lips thinned at Uzume's unspoken answer. "Uzume... let's go."

She turned her head to him. "What? Where?"

He turned to her and simply pointed to the rooftop with his free hand.

Her eyes widened. "You're not serious!"

He nodded, "Fighting dirty sekirei or ashikabi is one thing... but if she's beating on innocent sekirei..." He grit his teeth. "I've got to stop this."

"How?" she asked flabbergasted.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," he replied. "Now let's go!"

For a brief moment Uzume stared at him before taking a breath and steeling herself. Moving a bit closer to Ichigo, she put an arm around his waist and he an arm over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath and giving a brief prayer, she launched upwards, ignoring the new gasps of disbelief below her.

* * *

Uzume and Ichigo landed on top of the smallest of the surrounding buildings in a crouch. The crowd gasped at the unusual sight, already shocked at what they had witnessed and gob smacked anew at this new addition. Uzume had Ichigo to her right, her right arm tight around his waist and his left arm snaked over her back and over her left shoulder. In their hands they still carried the bags and luggage they had brought.

Rising from their crouch, both she and Ichigo let their belongings hit the floor as they began to race where what was hopefully still a live body had landed. As they raced, Ichigo subconsciously rubbed his wrists as the sudden lift had pulled on the luggage that had been in both hands. For Uzume the weight had been nothing, easily lifting the combined weight of herself, her ashikabi and luggage as she triangle hopped up the sides of the building.

Both however found their hearts racing. Uzume due to not only what she, Ichigo and the small crowd had witnessed but Ichigo's stubbornness in wanting to interfere in this. She had seen the worry and what looked to be a brief moment of self-loathing in his eyes as he demanded to be taken up.

For Ichigo it was not just the matter of the state of the two that were fighting that Karasuba, but the feeling that this was his fault in some way. The look and smile in her eyes as she had turned away from them and the way she almost trembled with an energy that had been struggling to be let loose was something that he had witnessed and felt in the past.

And now two innocents would be paying for that release.

From below, Uzume had said that these two were most likely Sekireis that were fighting, and being tougher than a normal human, had some better chance at surviving something as brutal as this. However they had been facing Karasuba, the Black Sekirei that Uzume had described as being merciless and terrifying. That she had said that it would likely already be over for the two Sekirei had got his hackles up.

Dammit.

It was easy to see where the body had landed. The roof had cratered near the opposite end, sinking a bit but not giving as the surrounding area had spider web cracks that testified to the impact.

Finally reaching the body after Ichigo got a good look at who had fallen and his eyes narrowed and grit his teeth harder. A young girl it seemed. Her arms were spread out and she had one leg that looked like it had been trying to get her up, being raised and bent back down, the sole of her heeled shoe sitting on the ground. She had short dark hair, some of it matted to her forehead in sweat, but even in the dark he could make out a few bruises. Her clothes, or uniform, if what was left of it if it could be called that was torn in several places, some of it looking like it had been blown off and others where there were obvious cuts. Blood had fallen or streaked from a few places. It was then her head turned a bit, her closed eyes had tightened and her mouth opened to let loose a whimper before trying to breath, her breath stuttering as she tried to suck in air. "Na... Nana...ha...," she barely whispered out.

*Dammit!*

Above them on the next roof two eyes had taken leave of her prey as they noted two more insects below had appeared and widened as she saw who it was.

Said prey was currently being held off the ground by her attackers left hand by her neck. Short, dry gasps for breath permeated the rooftop, though the normal noise of traffic below could still be just barely heard. Nanaha's eyes were barely open, and did little to convey the pain other than the trail of tears that had run down her face. Numerous bruises and what felt like a few broken bones continued to sting her in her forced position. Cracking her eyes open as best she could, Karasuba's visage blurred in and out of focus, unable to do a thing besides feel as her throat was slowly crushed in the vise of the Black Sekirei's grip.

Her tears flowed more as she spotted the raised arm and shining blade in her other hand that had been poised to strike yet had not.

As her eyes focused, she noticed that Karasuba was no longer paying attention to her, looking away and downward. Despite this, she had no power to take advantage of the situation.

Below as Ichigo had knelled to the girl, trying to think of what to do first he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand. Turning and looking up he sucked in a breath. Seeing her ashikabi's attention Uzume turned up as well and gasped. Ichigo rose and turned to face the building that Karasuba was on, his head raised as he kept his eyes on her.

Above Karasuba continued to look down at the strange yet interesting ashikabi. She snorted as she saw his face, lips pulled back in a snarl and his brows furrowed, eyes that she could just make out challenging her. In that second she knew that had he been up there with her he would have charged her. Stupid and suicidal, yes, but his eyes still held no fear as he all but attempted to burn her with his gaze. She then closed her eyes as the rush and excitement that had been feeling then left her.

Letting her left hand open, she turned to face the boy properly and ignored the sound of the body that hit the ground. Flicking her and and wrist she whipped her blade to the side, the blood that had been gathered on it being flecked away to spot the ground. Her left hand reached for her scabbard and turned it to face the blade as she re-sheathed it silently without hurry. Smiling at the interesting ashikabi she turned and hopped away.

"Uzume," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he continued to face upward. "Go up there and check the other one," he said and she blinked.

"But-"

"She's gone," he said with certainty. The Black Sekirei seemed to be the type who didn't carry out sneak attacks. Given her attitude and what he had seen, she struck him as the type that felt assured by their strength and likely felt that gave her control of any situation that could arise. If she had wanted a fight she'd have come down and brought it to them. "You'll be fine," he said before turning his head to her and blinked. She stared back at him with wide eyes, her face a bit flush as he could feel the worry she conveyed.

"You'll be fine, but the other one might not be and we're wasting time here," he said and turned to the fallen girl behind them. "We've gotta get them to a hospital."

Uzume nodded as she then took a few steps to him and before he could do anything she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. The light of her wings illuminated the area briefly before they disappeared. "Just in case," she told Ichigo before he could ask and suddenly took off, bounding up the side of the buildings as she triangle hopped off the walls in her climb. Quickly turning he went back to kneel beside the fallen Sekirei who continued to moan and whimper.

"Na...Nanaha...chan," she whimpered again, doing her best to push herself up with her elbows before feeling something press on her shoulders and gasped. "D...damn you...!"

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," she heard a voice say. A male voice. Wait... Did they? Wasn't Karasuba just...? "That other one's gone, it's going to be ok," she heard that voice say again.

'Ok,' he said. 'How'? The Black Sekirei didn't -.' Her thought processes went on hold as she again felt herself slowly being pushed back and allowed herself to again lay in what she thought would be the place where everything would end. Before she and Nanaha could find their ashikabi. She bit back a cry as feeling herself settle back on the ground sent flashes of pain throughout her bruised and cut body. Feeling a few tears fall she opened her eyes, and saw an orangish blob hover in front of her. "Just stay still," it said and she tried to focus past the pain and finally after squeezing her eyes shut she opened them and her vision cleared.

Her mouth opened but no words came as her breath got caught in the sight of two intense brown eyes bore down on her.

"Can you understand me?" the orange haired man asked of her and she wordlessly nodded as best she could.

"Good. Just stay still. We're going to try to get your friend before we try to get you some help," he said. 'Friend?'

"N...N...Nanaha...chan," she bit out, trying not to moan as pain shot through her and she teared up again.

Ichigo grimaced as the girl whimpered out what he concluded to be the name of the other Sekirei. That she was a Sekirei was easy to spot, noticing the remains of the logo that was imprinted on the girls shirt, which looked to be some kind of tailored china dress top. The logo was the same as the one that remained on Uzume's back when he had winged her all those months ago.

Before he could say anything else he heard a light thump and turned to find Uzume rise from a crouch with a body in her arms. Ichigo rose up as Uzume approached him and gave the girl a quick look-over before quickly turning away. The girl had been bruised and cut, but unlike the other girl that lay before him the one in Uzume's arms had had her top shredded, exposing herself and her wounds for one and all to see. "Uzume," he said as he quickly looked up and forced the image away. "How is she?"

"It's pretty bad Ichigo," she replied solemnly, the worry in her voice easy to hear.

"Okay," he said in acknowledgement and bent close to the sekirei that lay on the floor. "Hey," he said as gently as he could, the adrenaline still coursing through him making him a tight ball of energy that wanted to be cut loose making it come out more as a grunt. "We have your friend, so we're gonna get you two the hospital now," he continued as he moved into position to pick her up.

"Ichigo?" Uzume questioned.

He turned to Uzume, displaying a frown deeper than usual on his face. "What?"

"You can't carry her like that; it's too much for-"

"The hell it is!" he cut her off. "I'll be fine, she needs help. They both need it quickly!" he got out as he maneuvered one arm around the fallen girl's neck and moved his other arm to her legs so he could lift her.

Ikki sucked in a breath as she felt an arm slide under her neck and she concentrated as best she could on what the two were talking about. Her spirits rose as from what she gathered through the pain Nanaha was still alive. They'd be taken to a hospital...hospital? Wait... MBI controls nearly all the hospitals here. If they went... MBI would know... and then Karasuba would...Karasuba would...

"No..." she croaked out, halting Ichigo and Uzume's argument. "no..." she croaked out again. "no hospital..."

"You have to go," Ichigo bit back, halting in his efforts to lift her briefly as the girl began to squirm, breaking the brief hold before he could lift her. "Your injuries-"

"At least... at least not... not an MBI hospital... please!" she pleaded. "The Black Sekirei... Karasuba... she'll finish us!"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, trying to get through the distraught girl. "All you're doing is making it worse. And the hospital won't-"

"She'll finish us!" Ikki insisted as she slumped to her knees. "Anywhere but there... I can't... we can't... go there..."

Ichigo shook his head, whatever Karasuba did scared the girl completely. Again he got in position to get his arms under her to lift her up. "It's a hospital, you'll be safe," he said.

"Ichigo," Uzume said.

"What?" he replied a bit tight.

Uzume closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, "That's...not entirely accurate."

He turned and gaped at her. "What are you saying?"

"The closest hospital is MBI owned. If Karasuba were so inclined to, she would kill them and the hospital wouldn't do a thing to stop her."

"You're can't be serious," Ichigo replied shocked. "No hospital would-"

"If they were human," Uzume said, her voice falling. "If they were human," she repeated, "they may have been safe. But..." she rose her head and gave Ichigo a sad smile. "But we're Sekirei."

Ichigo looked at her in confusion, his mouth slightly open. 'Why should that matter...?'

"We're not people," Uzume supplied sadly, knowing what Ichigo was thinking. "Not as far as they're concerned anyway."

Ichigo's eyes lowered, fists clenched as he trembled at what she told him. "I thought I told you," he said through clenched teeth as he turned to face her again. "to never... _EVER_ say that again," he declared with finality.

Uzume's eyes widened at the intensity his eyes had as he said that and felt her heart begin to pound despite the situation. "You did didn't you?" she asked him, and pushed down as best she could the warm feelings that had begun to well up. Now was not the time. "But we need to make a decision now Ichigo. From here the closest non-MBI hospital is Hiyamakai but we may not have the time."

Ichigo's frown tightened, "Then what do you suggest?"

Uzume did some quick calculations before making a decision and looked back to Ichigo. "We can take them to Izumo," Uzume said softly.

"That's not a hospital," Ichigo immediately replied a bit angered.

"Of course not, but Miya can dress their wounds. This one here," she referred to the one in her arms, "has numerous cuts and bruises but it's not something that Miya can't handle. And from what I can tell her friend is in slightly better shape."

Ichigo continued to look at her, still not quite believing what he had been told.

"Ichigo. Trust me," she asked.

"But they're Sekirei, right?" Ichigo reminded her. "We can't just-"

"Miya's husband..." Uzume cut him off, biting her lip as she didn't really want to voice this, however time was short. "Miya's husband was once with MBI. It's not my place to say anymore other than she's not entirely uninformed about us."

"But then-"

"Ichigo, please understand... It's not... it's not my place to say. And these two are running out of time. Please. Trust me."

Ichigo blew out a breath and turned to again attempt to pick up the other Sekirei. "Then let's get going."

"Ichigo," she said and he turned back around. "We're six stories up and while Izumo is close you won't make it." She then continued before he could protest. "I can make it there and back before you would, but..."

"But?" he asked, feeling the burn of truth to her words as he thought of it. The flight of stairs, not to mention the locked doors, or the police when he broke through.

Damn it.

She frowned at the thought, "You'd have to stay here unguarded. And if Karasuba comes back..."

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine," he amended through gritted teeth, hating his powerlessness. "Which one's worse off then?" He saw Uzume nod toward the one in her arms. "Then get your butt in gear!"

Nodding she briskly made her way to him. "To keep me going," she then said before she puckered up.

Blinking Ichigo realized what she meant before bending down to kiss her again. He had no issue with this, especially if it would help in this situation. He pulled away and she smiled but he then frowned. "Uzume, your wings...," he said in concern as nothing happened.

She grinned. "You can say I'm still charged. You just reset the timer," she winked at him before becoming serious again. "Be careful," she said before turning away and jumping from her position off the building and into the night.

He then turned back to the fallen Sekirei and knelt beside her and pressed his lips together. She moaned as she opened her eyes at him again before taking another shuddering breath. His eyes narrowed as in the near silence as he wondered what he could do in the meantime to help her, noticing the small pool of blood.

'_Damn it all to hell_,' he thought again, cursing himself.

* * *

It was a surprisingly warm night, Homura had mused to himself as he made his way back to Izumo. An odd feeling coursed through the guardian's veins as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He was satisfied that the matter with the green girl was resolved as well as he could have hoped. He looked forward to seeing how his new neighbor handled the youngest of the feathers, feeling that somewhere in the back of his mind that the child was in good hands.

That feeling was, unfortunately tampered with a mix of trepidation and worry. As his thoughts turned to a surprise revelation he received earlier. There was a Scrapped Number in the game at this point, and she was running with whoever had tried to snatch up Number One-Hundred and Eight before Minato could get to her. He sighed as he landed on another roof, pausing for a moment to take a look at the horizon, the sun now having just disappeared from view under it. It was bad enough that bastard had made the green girl a first-come first-serve winging, but now a Scrapped Number was in play, and God-knows how badly this could all blow up in their faces.

And to top it all off, he had left his smokes back at Izumo.

He pulled down his half mask as a slow, sardonic smile spread across his face. "Well, it's not like this could get any worse, right?" He sighed and lowered his head before bringing it back up with a dead expression. "And this is about the time when it does isn't it?" he asked himself, pulling his half mask back over his nose. It was at this point that he caught a growing shadow over the horizon. A human shaped one it appeared at that. It was crossing rooftop the same as he was, but at a much more urgent pace.

"Yep, it's gonna be one of those nights," Homura growled as the shadow made its way closer to his position. From what he could make out, the shadow seemed to be carrying something in its arms. Seemed human too. He paused at that, considering a different approach. Nodding, he turned and sprinted towards the building's rooftop entrance. Doing what he could to keep himself hidden from sight and waited so he would be able to see this mysterious figure himself and satisfy his curiosity.

Moments later, the loud woosh of air greeted his ears as he was granted a good look at the shadowy figure.

"Uzume?"

Time seemed to slow as he followed her form and made out his sister sekirei's face's expression. Her mouth a tight frown and her eyes shining with a sharpened focus, 'What in the world is she doing here?' he thought. As soon as he finished, his eyes locked onto a fluttering lock of hair dangling out of his friend's arms and widened suddenly. "Is that...?" he hesitated, unable to ask that very question even to himself.

But there was a way to get some answers.

Time resumed its normal pace, and as soon as Uzume passed over him the Guardian Sekirei leaped in hot pursuit of his friend, "Uzume!"

Uzume blinked as she heard the familiar voice, managing to halt her forward momentum on the next roof top, "That voice..." She turned as she heard a soft thump behind her, and gave a relieved smile, "Homura!" she called out using his real name.

"What happened?" Homura asked as he rushed up to her.

Uzume fixed her gaze down to the bundle in her arms, "Nothing good, I can say." She replied in a soft, subdued voice.

Homura's lips formed a frown so tight it could be made out from behind his mask. "Let me see..." He looked down and his frown deepened, a small bit of relief intertwined with sorrow for the poor girl in her neighbors arms. Yes, it wasn't his friend and her ashikabi in the Veiled Seikirei's arms, but it was another feather in rather bad shape all the same. A part of his mind rationally reminded him that if something had happened to his friend, his fellow sekirei probably wouldn't be as able to move as fast as she could. Not for lack of trying mind you.

Still, there were more pressing matters at hand. Homura's sharp gaze was locked onto the injured sekirei as he gave her a once over. "What happened to her?"

"Karasuba is what happened to her," Uzume answered.

"Karasuba?" Homura cried out in a surprised tone. He turned his head and looked up at his friend, eyes wide in surprise, "What the hell is that mad dog doing off her leash?"

"Because of Ichigo and me," Uzume answered. "Seems like our trip to Karakura got under someone's skin at MBI enough to send her onto us."

Homura scratched his head irritably as he turned his gaze back to the wounded sekirei in Uzume's arms. "It doesn't explain why she attacked this feather." He sighed in exasperation as he continued. "Then again, not much that monster does makes sense to anyone outside of her."

"Don't I know it," Uzume replied. "Anyway I can't waste too much time here. I gotta get her and her friend to Izumo ASAP."

"Her friend?" Homura asked, looking at his neighbor once more. "Dammit, that mongrel got to more than one?" he growled.

Uzume nodded, "Yeah, she did." Uzume paused for a moment before asking, "Hey, Homura. Can you look after Ichigo for me until I get them both back to Izumo? He's sure that Karasuba's gone but..."

"But better safe than sorry," Homura finished. "Ichigo's looking after the other one, right? Where at?"

Uzume gestured with her head, "About seven or so roof tops back that-way. "You can't miss him, he's the one with all the bags and a sekirei in his lap."

Homura nodded, "Ok. Hurry back, and be careful."

Uzume chuckled softly, "You kidding? Careful's my middle name. Just make sure my ashikabi doesn't do anything stupid until I get back, eh?"

"Sure," Homura replied before he leaped with the grace of a ninja and made his way to guard duty. Uzume watched him for a moment before turning and doubling her speed to Izumo. It wouldn't be until Homura reached his quarry that the obvious question came to mind.

"Wait, why Izumo?"

* * *

The kitchen is the lifeline of the home.

It is here that the meals are prepared that keep others functioning. It is also here that in many a home that the family or denizens gather to eat and/or converse for many a reason; To re-vitalize their beliefs. To converse with other family members. A commerce for studying, planning, and other things that go about a person's days.

-THOCK-THOCK-THOCK-THOCK-

And no one knew this more than the woman who stood in the middle of her bastion.

-THOCK-THOCK-THOCK-THOCK-

Miya nodded to herself as she finished dicing her assorted vegetables, taking the knife in her hand and pouring the cut bits of food into the boiling pot. That done, she wiped her hands on a nearby towel and grabbed a large spoon, stirring tonight's dinner for herself, Homura and her newest tenants. She did hope that her latest arrivals liked what she was preparing, idly reminding herself to start the rice soon.

She gave a soft chuckle as she remembered that she had to catch herself a few times tonight, as two of her tenants were dining out tonight. Her mind drifted to a time long since past for a moment, smiling at the memory of her husband when they were together and thought they had all the time in the world before pushing that aside to wonder what Ichigo and Uzume were getting themselves into.

Of course, this was when she heard a panicked voice from the living room.

"Miya!" came Uzume's voice, stirring the landlady out of her thoughts.

"Uzume-san?" Miya asked as she pulled her spoon out of the pot. ""What are you-?" she cut herself off, gasping as she caught sight of the bundle in her tenant's arms, "My goodness! What in the world happened, Uzume-san?"

She sighed as a long, tattered piece of fabric floated over Nanaha's exposed chest. "Karasuba happened that's what," Uzume said, ignoring the dark look that now masked Miya's face. "Please tell me you can help her."

Miya's dark look faded quickly as she looked down upon the girl in Uzume's arms, ignoring her exposed chest to take stock of her wounds. Quickly she took the unconscious body into her arms, "I'll do my best, that's all I can promise, Uzume-chan. Get the spare futon and put it in the vacant room near Homura's. I'll be there in a moment."

Uzume nodded, running off to grab the necessary materials. Miya took another look down at Nanaha's unconscious form, idly brushing back a strand of loose hair from her face. "Ah, my little bird," she sighed. "Even after meeting that rabid dog... fate still finds a way to smile on you." She smiled softly, "The least I can do is ensure you're able to find the one for you, right?"

Uzume hurried back towards the room, holding the futon under her right arm and the other with what Miya requested and would need. With Miya words, part of her felt a bit of relief that the girls wounds were treatable however her friend was still out there and needed help too. "Here they are Miya," she blurted out as she rushed through the door.

Miya nodded, "Thank you Uzume."

Uzume nodded, putting the bedding down for a moment to open the door. That out of the way, she set the futon down on the left side of the empty room, and Miya nodded her thanks once more. Carefully placing the injured sekirei onto the bedding, Uzume handed Miya the medical kit, allowing the landlady to get to work.

Uzume stood there, softly panting as Miya tended to the girls wounds, her worry lifting further as Miya worked, more confident now that the wounded sekirei would make it. However, there was no time to rest, the other one Ichigo was with needed to be brought in quickly as well. With those thoughts in mind she quickly turned to make her way out.

"That reminds me Uzume-san," Miya began, causing the sekirei to pause in her tracks. "Just where is Kurosaki-san?"

"He's... held up at the moment." Uzume answered.

"Is that so?" Miya asked in a neutral tone. "Do I need to ask to get another futon ready then?"

"I'll get it," Uzume answered as she made her way for the closet where the spare linens were kept. "But I have to go back to Ichigo as soon as I do. She got this one's friend too."

"My goodness," Miya sighed. "All that one does is leave a mess."

"Don't I know it," Uzume sighed. "At least her friend's in better shape."

"Even so..." Miya responded.

"The sooner I can get her here, the better." Uzume finished. "Also... Miya..."

"Hmmm?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "I... I kinda told Ichigo that you were tied to MBI."

"Did you now?" Miya asked again, not turning to face Uzume as she continued to tend to Nanaha.

"Just that your husband worked there," Uzume re-assured her. "It's up to you on how you want to handle that once he's here."

"Very well," Miya sighed once more. "Hurry back dear. And please turn off the stove for me before you leave, hmm?"

Uzume nodded, "Ok. Be back in a flash." And like that, the Veiled Sekirei was gone. Miya took a quick glance at where Uzume stood for a moment before turning back to Nanaha. "Seems as though things are about to get more lively around here."

* * *

High above the building that Ichigo was tending the hurt sekirei on Homura for the eighth or so time ducked back bit out of Ichigo's line of sight and decided again to quietly relocate. With all the crazy things that had happened already this was starting to fray his already frazzled nerves.

He had arrived soon after leaving Uzume and found Ichigo where he was at now, but Ichigo kept turning his head up every so often to check his surroundings. That wasn't bad in itself, no doubt running into Karasuba would frazzle anyone's nerves and force them to be careful, but oddly enough Ichigo seemed to look close to where he had hid himself. Each time he had ducked was because Ichigo had the sense to turn, but thankfully not quite to where he was at, so he did have time to conceal himself. He sighed, a Scrapped Number who shouldn't be out and now MBI's Dog possibly lurking behind the shadows...

After finding his next spot he carefully peered over the ledge he was at and looked down.

Good. Ichigo's attention was on the sekirei again.

A part of him felt a bit of relief to see the young man alright. He was a bit gruff but it was obvious Uzume was getting to him and smiled from beneath his mask. Not willing to take another chance at Ichigo possibly catching him, he moved back and decided to relocate to a more secluded area. As he got close to his next position he narrowed his eyes as he noted the sound of movement in the distance. He quickly ducked and focused before relaxing.

Uzume was already on her way back.

He chuckled and shook his head ruefully as he replayed what he had witnessed a little bit after he had arrived. 'Oh Uzume,' he thought in amusement. 'I hope you're in a good mood because I think you may be getting a new roommate soon.'

* * *

A Little Bit Earlier...

Ichigo grumbled in frustration as he turned his sights away from the surrounding higher building's rooftops and retook his position watching over the sekirei below him. Everything seemed quiet but something or so was gnawing at him like he was being watched from somewhere yet every time he looked there was nothing. Bending downward he tugged on her makeshift bandages, double and triple checking how they were wrapped and if they had helped with the bleeding. The girl moaned as he had re-tightened a bandage that had been wrapped around her waist.

He grit his teeth as he heard her moan of pain and cursed his uselessness for the umpteenth or so time since he and Uzume had this one fall and saw that it was Karasuba that had torn into these two.

'Dammit, if only-,' he shook his head in an attempt to stop his thought processes on that. But his eyes traced over the downed sekirei in his arms and his lips thinned. 'Dammit, if only...' he thought out as he balled his hands into fists, doing what he could once more to will himself from those thoughts to almost no avail. It had been over two years since that time, and since then he couldn't remember cursing himself as hard as he was doing now. This was his mess, this was the price he paid for defeating Aizen, and he knew it.

And besides... what could he had done about it?

'Nothing...' a tired voice in his head responded. 'Not one damned thing at all,' he thought. And that just made the pain and guilt all the worse. And once again, the young man could do nothing but sit and curse his powerlessness. He was a protector without the power to protect, and for him there was simply no fate worse for him to endure.

"Na..na...ha...chan..."

His thoughts stopped as he heard another moan and small bit of shuffling in his arms. "Hey," he said to the girl. "Don't move. I've bandaged you up as good as I could but you have to stay still." The girl, who had seemed to be drifting in and out of conscious ever since Uzume had left had stopped and stared at him quietly. "Do you understand?" Ichigo said as evenly as he could. "We're getting you to help soon, but you have to stay still."

"N...Na...Nanaha," Ikki croaked out hoarsely.

"Shhh..." Ichigo replied. "Your friend's safe. I got someone making sure of that."

"No..."

"No hospitals." Ichigo cut her off. "Don't worry about her now, ok? She'll be fine. Worry about yourself. We're gonna move you soon."

Ikki tried to respond, but could not. As she looked up into the eyes of the man who was helping her, she felt her hear quicken at the concern he was showing in his brown orbs. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she feebly grasped for Ichigo's chest. The former shinigami clasped at her hand, "Take it easy. Just get some rest for now ok?"

Ikki stared at Ichigo for a long moment, her body waging a war with itself to stay conscious in spite of parts of her that wanted to heed her mysterious benefactor's advice. Her vision was blurry, and her body ached all over. Yet all her heart was doing now was quickening in the face of her helper's attentive aide.

Had... had she finally found the one just for her?

Her eyes dropped incessantly, as her wounds finally took their toll on her. She smiled, closing her eyes as she gently squeezed Ichigo's hand in appreciation. "Thank... you..." she whispered as visions of warm brown eyes danced in her mind's eye.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted as she closed her eyes, but calmed as he could see that she was still breathing. "Dammit," he grunted as he let go of her hand. How much longer was-

"Ichigo!"

"Uzume!" he called back, relief flooding him as he saw his girlfriend/sekirei land on the roof. Wasting no time Uzume ran up to where he was and gave him a quick hug before stepping away and turning to the other sekirei.

"Good news," she said as she started to bend down. "Her friends going to be- huh?" she said startled as she got a look at the other girl. The fallen sekirei had been bandaged up in several places, but where had Ichigo gotten them from? They looked somewhat familiar... Wait...

Quickly she turned around to his bag and saw that it was opened with some of his clothes spilled out and saw one that - he didn't... he did...

"Ichigo... your shirt..." she said in surprise and wonderment.

Ichigo blinked and turned to where she was looking and then shrugged. The girl had been bleeding, and this was the only thing he could do and think of. "It's just a shirt," he told her. "I can always get another one. But you gotta take her. Now."

She gave a small smile and turned to pick up the girl but stopped again, this time from feeling Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo?" she asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Uhhh..." was all he could get out, as he somewhat jerkily but gently turned her to him.

"Ichi-?" was all she got out as he closed the small distance between him and pressed his lips to hers, squeezing his eyes shut to savor the intensity of it as much as hide his embarrassment. She simply smiled and kissed her ashikabi back, closing her eyes and letting the growing warmth flow through her body, knowing that her wings had burst forth behind her. Stepping away with a blush but an odd smile she turned and picked up her fellow Sekirei as gently as she could and turned back to Ichigo, her smile widening as she saw his face had flushed a bit. Getting enough control of herself she gave him a mock frown and he blinked.

"You really are something, aren't you?" she sighed. "You mean to tell me that it takes a life or death situation for you to take the initiative?" she said while shaking her head and tsked. "What am I gonna do with you, hon?" she sighed as she quickly turned away and made her way to the ledge of the roof. As she leaped off the ledge, Ichigo heard Uzume call back to him. "We'll be working on that later too!"

And with that she was gone and over the roof into the night.

All Ichigo could do was stand there staring at where his sekirei had been, his face flushed in embarrassment but scowling. After a moment Ichigo snorted irritably as he turned and made his way back to where they had left their stuff at. Picking up what he could he decided to try to make use of what light he had when he saw a good spot and pulled a book out and sighed. It would be a while before Uzume got back, so he might as well make the best of it.

Now if he could only shake that feeling that he was being watched...

* * *

Fourty-Five Minutes Later...

"He-hello?" Minato called out after rapping the doors to Izumo with his knuckles. Beside him was Musubi, clad only in his jacket that he had loaned her, her battle with the other Sekirei causing her clothes to be destroyed utterly save her panties. He had been all to happy to take the lead back to Izumo, lest Musubi walk in front of him and end up distracting him. Riding piggyback was the little Sekirei that they had saved, Kuu, the same little girl in his dreams. She had immediately passed out and did not stir all the way home.

She was young. Very young. When he had first laid eyes on her for real he had gasped at how tiny this child was. Long, golden hair fell from her head to her waist, almost covering wide green eyes that had been red from crying in fear and hunger.

So close. He had come so close to losing this one to a Sekirei who wielded a deadly scythe, a Sekirei who had claimed to have been sent by her Ashikabi to take this one for his very own. He had spent several minutes after it was over to contemplate that, along with what the Sekirei Game truly meant as Musubi guarded the fallen enemy as MBI helicopter's came to pick her up.

By fate or dumb luck Musubi had come looking for him, as he had left his phone back at the Inn and she had been worried enough to come after him. She had literally stumbled onto the fight with the Scythe-wielding Sekirei, and though the fight had seen all of Musubi's clothes save her panties, fighting gloves and shoes the Fist-Type Sekirei had displayed the large improvements in her fighting form from her brief training with the Landlady.

It was over in literally seconds, Musubi comically breaking her opponent's weapon easily and chiding her about how someone could get hurt with that before tearing the Sekirei's shirt off. As the other Sekirei had turned to cover herself Musubi had laid a finger on her opponents exposed Sekirei Crest on her back she recited what she told him to be her Norito, or Incantation.

With that, the Sekirei Crest was destroyed and the girl fell seemingly lifeless to the ground, where Musubi had kept guard over.

A Sekirei who's Crest has disappeared... Can never be with her Ashikabi again...

He had paused at her words, a sudden wave of fear nearly overwhelming him at the thought of Musubi being taken from him. And oddly enough, he had wondered how that Sekirei's Ashikabi might feel. He had risen, suddenly in an attempt to hide his moistening eyes that it was time to head back. So caught up he was he hadn't noticed that Seo and his two girls had left long before, knowing that victory was in Musubi's grasp. With no more danger to the Green Girl, they had upped and left.

Back in the present Minato called out again and rapped his knuckles on the door. "Is anyone home?" A few more minutes passed. "I guess no one's home," Minato said to himself. He could have sworn he'd seen some light, unless the landlady keeps the lights on when she goes out. Oh wait, he did have a key! 'Now... where was it?' he thought as he searched his pants.

After a moment of searching he slowly began to panic. 'Where is it...?' he thought as he double checked his pants. What was he going to do if he couldn't find it? When would anyone come home to let...

Oh yeah.

"Mu-Musubi-chan?"

His sekirei tilted her head curiously to her left, "Yes, Minato-san?"

"I left the key in my coat pocket, can you give it to me please?" he asked politely, reassured now that he didn't lose the key that the landlady gave him.

"Of course Minato-san!" the girl chirped and then removed the coat that he had given her to cover herself up as best she could after that other Sekirei had destroyed the clothes she had been wearing during the fight. Her actions caused him to gawk as the only thing she was again clad in was her panties, gloves and shoes. He swallowed as he desperately tried not to notice the way the porch light illuminated her exposed skin and breasts against the darkness and began to turn and then stopped as he recalled that he was holding Kuu.

"Mu-Musubi-chan!" he quietly shrieked at her.

"Yes?"

"You-you didn't have to take off your coat!"

"But Minato-san, you said you wanted to get the key."

"Yes, but I wanted you to get it for me! I, uh, can't get it with my arms tied up an all..." he trailed, desperately trying to focus on anything else.

Musubi blinked and then her eyes lit up. "Ah! That's right, Minato-san," she said as she stuck out her tongue and then tapped her head with a fist. And with that, Minato heard the rustlings of Musubi putting the coat back on. Daring to take a glance, he turned his head back to the girl to see her buttoning up the last-

-CLICK-

The door to Izumo opened and Kagari stuck his head out. "Oh, its..." he trailed off as he saw Minato with the little seikirei riding piggyback but paused as he saw Musubi with her hands at the topmost button to the daring coat she was wearing. Blinking he retreated back into the Inn and shut the door.

"Kagari-san!" Minato shouted after him.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve deviants here at Izumo House," Kagari replied from behind the door.

"Kagari-san!" cried Minato as he rapped on the door a little more frantically.

* * *

"Sorry, Sorry," Kagari apologized in an amused tone. "But you have to admit that without that fence you two would've made quite a sight for the neighbors."

'Don't I know it...,' Minato internally lamented as he followed Kagari with Musubi in tow. Kuu was still at his back and he readjusted to keep her comfortable.

"I imagine there's quite a story for such a sight as well." Kagari continued. "As well as that little one resting on your back."

"Ye-yeah!" Minato said, quickly now thinking of an excuse. 'Oh man, I didn't think about this,' he nearly panicked. "Uh, you see, she's uh, she's my cousin!" he then blurted out.

"Oh? Your cousin you say?" Kagari asked. "So do you always have family members around when your girlfriend tries to get naked?"

"Uh, no, just, many things kind of happened 'n all..." Minato trailed off sheepishly and looked back to Kagari. As he looked, he noticed that Kagari...well, Kagari didn't really look so good, or look as good, or pretty much as well as he took care of himself. He looked rather ragged, and he knew even from the short time here that wasn't the normal case. "Ka-Kagari, are you okay?"

Kagari chuckled, raking a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "I'm fine. Many things kind of happened here as well, Sahashi-san."

"I-is that so?" Minato asked as he and Musubi followed Kagari to the dining area. "Nothing to bad I hope."

"It's a little late for that," he muttered. "But thanks for the thought all the same."

"Oh," Minato replied as he gently handed Kuu to Musubi and took a seat at the table. Musubi held the small girl in her arms carefully as sat to his right as Kagari went into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking about that," Kagari replied. "You should ask Miya-san about that." A moment later a muffled "Crud" reached Minato's ears.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Minato asked.

"It's too late for me," Kagari replied as he stepped out of the kitchen. Minato cringed slightly as the smell of burning reached his nostrils, spotting a blackened bowl in the host club employee's hand. "Not unless you like your sukiyaki cajun styled."

"I-I'll pass," Minato replied.

Kagari simply shrugged and turned for the kitchen, "Ah, no one has a sense of adventure anymore." With that, Kagari began whatever attempt he could to salvage the situation. Minato, seeing that he wasn't needed, nor wanting to 'touch' whatever that was that remained, slowly backed away from the kitchen and back into the dining area.

As he turned, he saw Musubi cradling the younger sekirei in her arms. 'Poor girl, she's so tired she's even slept through this.'

"Musubi," he said, getting her attention as she turned to smile at him.

"Yes, Minato-san?"

"Can you take Kuu up to the room and put her to bed?" he asked. No sense in keeping her here when they could get her to someplace more comfortable. But... Kuu wouldn't know where she is... "Musubi-chan," he called again as the sekirei was standing up. "When you put Kuu-chan down, can you stay with her? If she wakes up it'd be good if she saw a familiar face."

"Yes, Minato-san!" she chirped as she walked off to take the sleeping sekirei to their room.

Minato let off a small smile as he watched Musubi's retreating figure. Well that was one issue resolved for the moment at least. His smile faded as he brought his attention back to the kitchen and the disgruntled grunting coming from his neighbor. "Can I ask at least why you're cooking tonight Kagari-san?"

"Because," Kagari grunted as he scraped off a particularly clingy piece of meat from the bowl. "Miya-san is busy at the moment."

"Busy with what?" Minato asked.

"Busy making sure our extra guests remain alive and well," another voice came and Minato turned to face her and nearly gawked.

Miya was slowly walking toward them, her head at that moment turned downward. Over her normal attire she wore a long white apron and had a cloth rag on her head, pulling her hair back to make sure her sight was not obstructed. As she walked to them she seemed to be folding a towel. What had caused Minato to nearly gape was not only her current dress, but the pink, red and darkening splotches that patterned her apron, not to mention the towel in her hands.

'I-i-is that...?' he thought as his eyes locked on the splotches on her apron.

"Hey Miya," Kagari greeted nervously. "How's it looking?"

"Like it's going to be a long night," she sighed. "They should be fine in the long run but..." She paused frowning slightly as she noted what Kagari was doing. "Are you... throwing away my sukiyaki?"

Kagari hesitated for a moment, a panicked look coming across his normally cool features as a dark aura started to form. "Uh-uh, no!"

Miya continued to glare at him for another moment before letting her aura drop and turned to Minato who seemed to be staring at her with the oddest look. "Sahashi-san?" No response as the boy continued to look at her. "Sahashi-san," she said again, a bit firmer now, causing the boy to blink and shake his head.

"Y-Yes Miya-san?"

"We have some guests, unfortunately there has been an incident in which they were badly wounded and needed our help," she began.

Minato blinked, "W-what?"

"Thankfully, both will be fine however they'll be here for bit before they are both fully recov-"

"We're back!" a voice called from outside the shouji screens into the backyard.

"In here!" Miya called back.

Minato blinked at the voice, "That sounds familiar..."

A moment later he was greeted by a familiar face as Uzume entered the kitchen area, a slightly tired expression on her face. "Hey guys," she called out. "Did you miss us?" As she walked in she then stopped and paused at the sight before her. "Ka...Kagari, are you cooking?" she asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"Do I look like I'm cooking?" he asked sarcastically.

"You look like you're about to collapse," Uzume replied. "Anywya-" She stopped herself from beginning what she was about to say as her eyes locked onto Minato's. Her brow scrunched up in curiosity before they widened in recognization at the young man in front of her. "Ah!" she cried, pointing at Minato.

"Hah?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"'ScusemeasecI'llberightback!" Uzume blurted out, dashing to the back door.

"Hoookay, that happened." Minato replied at the small dust cloud his neighbor put up in her retreat. Maybe his landlady was onto something here.

* * *

"Hey Uzu-ah!" Ichigo grunted as Uzume suddenly pulled as he was about to step up onto the engawa and into the Inn. He had stayed to briefly reorganize his bags once more and let Uzume quickly go in to let Miya know they had arrived. Now however he fought to maintain his balance as Uzume came flying out of the Inn to pull him back out into the yard, and bit back another grunt as she caught him. "What the hell now?" he grumbled as she helped right him.

"Uh, Ichigo, there's uh... something I forgot to tell you..." she said a bit embarrassed.

"Uh huh..." he answered with a half lidded stare, "What did you forget?" he asked almost mechanically, not really thrilled with even more surprises this night.

"Well, uh, oh," she said as movement at the door caught her attention. A face Ichigo semi-remembered poked his head out, presumably he had been inside when Uzume dashed back out here. "Well, you know that guy over there...?" she said in a lower voice as pointed to the newcomer, whose eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they talked.

"Uh huh," he's answered as he saw Miya and then Kagari appear behind the other boy but then noted Kagari's appearance. 'Wonder what happened to-'

Uzume then unknowingly cut Ichigo off from his thoughts. "Well, uh, you see...he'sanashikabitoo."

His head turned back to her with an incredulous look. "A what? An ahiaboo?"

"He's an ashikabi," Uzume said a bit slower now, uncomfortable and fidgeting hat she had forgotten something so major.

"He's a what?" Ichigo cried out in a shocked, hushed tone that still made Minato jump from his position at the engawa.

"He's an-"

"I know what you said," Ichigo cut her off. "How do you even know he's an ashikabi?"

"Remember that there was another girl with him?" she asked, wondering if he had seen her. Things had happened so fast when he arrived and she had completely forgotten the other sekirei and ashikabi. She was though now subconsciously rubbing her head where Miya had hit her.

"You mean that girl with him before?" he asked as he took a quick peak back at Minato, his mind trying to place a face.

"Yeah, we saw each other in the baths. When she saw that I was a sekirei she got all excited and started to fight me then and there. I had to end up hiding behind him before Miya came by and then, well, you showed up."

"Right," Ichigo sighed and he lowered his head a bit and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he lifted his head a bit to look at Uzume and slowly opened his eyes back up. "And you didn't bring this up because?"

With a sheepish smile and red tinged cheeks she answered honestly. "I forgot."

"You forgot," Ichigo repeated, ignoring that she was now giggling nervously.

"...yeah."

Ichigo sighed again, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "And how, Uzume, could you possibly overlook such an important fact that might just be in our best interest to know?"

"Well, you finally came back," she said as she blushed a bit harder now. Her clasped hands at her chest now pulled apart so she could poke her index fingers together. "And then you said you wanted me to meet your family, so..."

Ichigo removed his hand from his forehead and looked at his sekirei for a moment. "So you're gonna pin this on me?" he halfheartedly accused.

She blushed a bit further and lowered her head, her eyes still looking up to him. "Well, you are the world...at least to me," she whispered out honestly and her head and eyes lowered further.

"Nope, you're not gonna get out of it that easy," Ichigo groaned. "So now what are we gonna do about all this?"

"Uh, well..." Uzume hemmed as she wasn't quite sure herself. "Talk?" she then suggested as she tilted her head and gave an unsure smile.

"That would be a start at least," Ichigo nodded. "It's not like we can avoid him while I'm here, right?"

"Probably not," she agreed.

"Right," Ichigo nodded as he turned to walk towards Minato. "Oh… and Uzume?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna make sure that something like this is mentioned sooner for my sake? I'd like having to avoid having these awkward conversations, y'know."

She straightened and gave him a serious look. "I will," she said with a quick nod, causing her hair to bounce a bit.

"Super. Well let's go make nice with the neighbors."

"Right," Uzume nodded as her ashikabi walked away, and she quickly followed him.

The trio who had quickly amassed onto the engawa quickly stepped back as Ichigo and Uzume made their way inside. Minato's eyes widened in recognization as he identified the strawberry-blonde man towering over Uzume as the neighbor he had met a few days prior. The dim light of the night making most of his features hard to make out at the time.

Unaware of this, Ichigo strode up to the trio in the hallway. "Kagari," he said, acknowledging him with a nod. "Asama-san," he acknowledged next. "Mitsuha," he then said to the boy.

Minato chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek idly, "Ah... it's Minato, actually."

Ichigo blinked, looking at the smaller man and letting off a small grunt. "Uh. Sorry." A soft jab into his rib cage brought his attention to Uzume, who made a brief gesture with her head towards Minanto. Ichigo looked at her impassively for a moment before sighing. "I uh... I kind of have problems with names. I don't have the best memory when it comes to that kind'a thing."

"I-it's all right." Minato replied with a small smile. "Don't worry yourself over it, I'm sure you'll remember it soon enough."

"Well we are neighbors now right? Be too rude if I didn't." Ichigo nodded before turning to Kagari, raising an eyebrow at the man's disheveled appearance. "You look like a mess," he replied. "Do I even wanna know what Asama-san had you doing waiting for us to get back?"

Kagari gave a flat stare to the owner of said voice before closing his eyes and giving his normal smile in an attempt to salvage the situation. "You did give me to Miya as a servant," he mentioned.

"Yes, and she's clearly been working you to the bone," Ichigo dryly replied.

"I do like to think I'm simply employing the best of my servants," Miya interjected. She sighed as she looked at the former shinigami, "You really have left me with quite a predicament here Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sighed before straightening enough to bow to her, "Thanks for being so patient with this mess. Sorry for any trouble I brought ya."

"Don't worry yourself over it Kurosaki-san," Miya replied with a soft smile. "After seeing the shape those girls were in, I'm happy to help them in any way I can."

Ichigo frowned slightly as he rose back up, "I still wish they weren't put in a position to be so hurt in the first place."

Minato's ears perked up slightly at Ichigo's statement. 'Hurt?'

"About that," Miya began as her smile faded. "Perhaps you could properly explain how you found those girls in such a condition?"

Ichigo nodded, "Sure thing Asama-san. But... can we do this somewhere else? I have a few questions I'd like to ask you too."

"All right then, Kurosaki-san," Miya replied gesturing towards the hallway with a hand. "Shall we discuss this in my office?"

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo replied as he and Miya made their way to her office, Uzume trailing behind her ashikabi.

"E-excuse me," Minato spoke up suddenly. "But what's this about someone being hurt?"

The trio paused for a second, with Uzume turning and nodding towards the repeater. "Yeah, we found some girls in real bad shape on the way home. I brought'em here and Miya-san's been taking care of them 'till we could get back."

"How bad?"

"Real bad," Uzume replied. "It's a miracle we found 'em when we did. I don't wanna think what would've happened if we missed them."

"Is that so?" Minato asked with a small frown forming on his face. He remembered Uzume was a Sekirei, so he had some suspicions at who these girls were.

_A Sekirei who's Crest has disappeared... Can never be with her Ashikabi again..._

Blinking, he looked up at the Landlady. "Do you want me to help with anything?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow slightly at the repeater as Miya turned and smiled at her newest tenant. "Of course, Sahashi-san. If you could, please clean and re-dress their wounds. If you need help, make sure to get Kagari-san to assist you."

Kagari blinked at the mention of his name, "Me? But I-"

"You'd be happy to help, wouldn't you Kagari-san?" Miya repeated, a notable pinch of malice surrounding the air around her at the question.

Kagari sweated slightly, "O-of course Miya-san. Leave it to me."

"Outstanding," Miya replied. "Sahashi-san, the girls are in a guest room near Kagari-san's room. The towels are in a linen closet near Kagari-san's room and the bandages are all ready in the room. I'll be back to check up on you as soon as I'm done with Kurosaki-san, alright?" Minato nodded slightly and the trio resumed their trip to Miya's office.

"Oh, and Sahashi-san?" Miya spoke suddenly, as if she was reminded of something.

Minato blinked, pausing from preparing to go down the hallway. "Yes Landlady?"

"Tomorrow morning, we will be discussing the new guest in your room with Musubi-chan." Miya turned and smiled serenely at the repeater. "Right?"

Minato blanched, 'How the heck did she...?' He nodded slightly and said, "O-O-of course, Miya-san."

"Splendid!" Miya chirped. She turned to Ichigo and Uzume, "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, lets." Ichigo nodded and soon the trio were on their way once more.

Minato waited until he heard the shoji doors open and close before letting out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. 'A dangerous landlady indeed...' he thought to himself as he walked towards the guest room. Now he had to perfect the relative excuse, but he had time at least.

Meanwhile, standing alone in the kitchen, Kagari stood for a moment. He looked around for a moment before he proceeded to dump the remnants of his attempt at finishing Miya's meal into the garbage. With that debacle done, he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to dial a nearby take-out place. Some fights just aren't worth fighting after all.

* * *

Minato unhurriedly dipped the cloth back into the cool water, let it sit for a few seconds before taking it out and twisted it, releasing the soaked water. He repeated it once more and then folded the cloth into a rectangular shape and placed it on the forehead of the dark haired girl. Both she and her friend were laid side by side, center room but perpendicular to the door, with the blond haired one closest to it.

He shook his head mutely, still in a bit of shock at seeing two badly injured girls before him. Why had they not taken them to a hospital? Why hadn't the landlady called the police?

Why indeed?

Turning to the blond he removed the cloth that had been placed on her head and lightly dabbed the sides, removing what sweat had been built up and put the cloth into the small water container and repeated the process he had done a minute or so ago. Once satisfied he had wrung it out enough, he folded and turned to place it on the blond girl's forehead and gave a slight pause as something green caught his eye mid turn.

There. Just a bit off to the side was some clothing and footwear. They looked pretty trashed and worn but that wasn't what had caught his attention. On the green piece was a logo that he had seen before, up close and intimate and his suspicions from a bit earlier were confirmed.

A Sekirei crest.

His eyes widened and he turned back to look at the two girls.

* * *

_"However," Seo continued, "the way the system has been set up, anyone with the powers or potential of an ashikabi can wing any Sekirei, whether they want to or not."_

* * *

Were these two girls...?

He shook his head hard, trying to stop his stomach from twisting as he thought about it. He... Kurosaki-san, he didn't seem that bad a guy... right? 'I...I mean', he thought on, 'he and his Sekirei get along really well, so it couldn't...' Realizing he still had the folded cool cloth in his hand he quickly made his way back to the blond and placed it on her forehead and looked at her hard, as if to reconfirm what they were.

They were definitely Sekirei. That kind of crest wasn't in fashion. Not that he knew, but normal people wouldn't be wearing it if MBI wanted to keep it quiet, right?

A cold chill passed through him as imagery from the fight from earlier came back. The scythe using Sekirei who had threatened him and Kuu and who Musubi had defeated. That girl had been serious. Had Musubi not been there, or had Musubi not been good enough, would it be Musubi or even Kuu like this? Would they have been taken, like that Sekirei had been by MBI?

He turned to focus on the two girls, trying his best to calm his again twisting stomach and to force his mind off of what-ifs.

* * *

With a flick of a switch, the dark room was bathed in light, bright and a stark contrast to the conversation that was to come. Walking to her spot, Miya removed the cloth at her head and sat in the chair she had in her room/office, un-minding of her bangs that momentarily bounced in front of her eyes and waited for Kurosaki-san and Uzume to take their seats opposite of her. Ichigo blew a breath from his mouth, his mind idling reminding him that this was the third time he had been in here. Once when he first came here several months ago and the second when he had finally signed on Miya's dotted line for the room.

After a moment of silence Miya finally spoke. "You may start, Kurosaki-san, by telling me who is responsible for this." She knew from Uzume, but she wanted to hear it from her tenant.

"From someone by the name of Karasuba," Ichigo said, and noted the faint twitch from the landlady. "Uzume and I had just got off the train and were leavin' the station when she confronted us."

Again, that twitch.

"Did you do anything to rouse her curiosity in you?" she asked in an even tone.

Ichigo shook his head, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back slightly. "I highly doubt it. Outside of taking Uzume with me to Karakura anyhow."

"I see..." Miya muttered in response. She sighed then lowered her eyes uncomfortably. "Did she... say anything to you?"

"Nothing... terribly important," Ichigo shrugged briefly. "although she did give me one hell of a goodbye before she did what she did to those girls."

Indignantly her head rose up, "Is that so?"

He nodded, frowning all the while. "Yeah. Unless she always says goodbye to new people by putting a sword to their throats?"

She fell silent, and he raised an eyebrow as her head lowered again. After a moment he could hear some small mutterings coming from his landlady and was surprised at the venom coming from some of her statements. Ok, so she definitely knew Karasuba. And going by that twitch, she apparently hated her guts. Good to know.

After a few moments of entertaining cursing, he could only give a light smirk as his landlady got herself under control. "From the way you look, I take it she gets around."

"You could say that," she muttered irritably. "She always was a rude young thing."

"So I'm told," he grunted. "Uzume told me you were connected to MBI, and that little reaction proved that to be true at least."

"Indeed," Miya sighed. "My late husband was a researcher for them in regards to Sekirei. He was the man who discovered the winging system, Norito and existence of the Ashikabi."

"He was also responsible for adjusting me and the twins," Uzume chimed in, smiling in memory of the man once known as Asama Takehito.

Ichigo turned to her with a curious glance, "Adjusting?"

She nodded, "Yeah, so I don't do something like crush you when I'm busy training you or hugging you. We sekirei are a good deal stronger than humans you know."

"I see," Ichigo nodded, having seen firsthand account of such strength, and turned back to Miya. "Anything else you can tell me about what your husband did or MBI?"

Miya shook her head, "I don't think I'd be much help to you at this point. A lot of what my husband did was rather secretive. And if I might ask a favor of you Kurosaki-san?" She continued at his affirmative nod, "Please don't mention any of this to Sahashi-san."

Ichigo blinked, and turned to Uzume once more, "Uh... Sahashi-san?"

Uzume raised an incredulous eyebrow at her ashikabi's memory, "Minato. That other ashikabi you just freaking met?"

"Oh right, him." Ichigo nodded and turned back to Miya. "I guess so, but can I ask why?"

Her face fell a bit as she responded, "Because my dear Takehito and MBI did not exactly part on friendly terms Kurosaki-san. I would like to keep that part of my past as quiet as I possibly can for the moment. If he should happen to find this information out on his own and confront me with it that's one thing, but I can't exactly give out free secrets to all the ashikabi in Teito can I?"

"I think not," Ichigo nodded and shrugged. Not an unreasonable request or explanation. "Ok, Asama-san. Your secret is safe with me."

"And I thank you," Miya replied, giving a small bow with her head. "Now then... perhaps I could ask some questions of you, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo nodded, letting her know it was ok. "As... naughty of a child Karasuba is, she wouldn't just attack you without a reason. Can you explain what the two of you were doing for her to react in such a manner?"

Both blinked at the question. "Nothing really," Uzume said. "We just got off the train and out of the station and she was right there as if she was waiting for us."

Miya blinked, "That's it?"

"She walked right up to us, and Ichigo stands his ground. He never even flinched when Karasuba brought her blade to his throat!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Miya replied, holding a hand to her lips in surprise. "Kurosaki-san is this true?"

Ichigo nodded and shrugged again, missing Miya's raised eyebrow. "Yep. I knew she wasn't going to go through with it so I just called her bluff. Simple."

"_Simple_ he says!" Uzume harrumphed and crossed her arms. "It happened so fast I thought you were dead."

"But I wasn't, and I'm not." Ichigo replied. "And if I thought I would be, I've taken you and ran off. Like I told you."

"Would you now?" Miya asked. Ichigo fell silent, and she coolly observed him as she continued, "I think I understand now why she attacked you."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

"And," she continued. "I think you know why she attacked you as well."

Ichigo shrugged, "I have my guesses."

"Huh?" Uzume blinked and looked between them, "You know why that psycho attacked you? Spill."

"Maybe when you're ready," Ichigo replied.

"Miya?" Uzume then turned to the landlady.

"I wouldn't want to step on your ashikabi's toes to much, Uzume." Miya replied, smiling.

"Miiiyaaaa~", Uzume all but whined. Why couldn't Miya understand this was her ashikabi's life there were talking about here?

"In any case," Ichigo sighed as his eyes lowered, "What happened to those girls... I just can't help but feel it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Kurosaki-san," Miya answered in a soft, gentle tone. "Those poor girls were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. We're just lucky that it wasn't worse than it turned out to be."

The former shinigami shook his head ruefully, "Even knowing all that, I can't change how I feel Asama-san."

"I see," Miya replied. "Then can I ask what you intend to do about them?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What I intend?"

"Those girls we're tending to are sekirei." Miya continued. "What I am asking is what do you intend to do with them after they recover?"

"Uhm..." Ichigo paused as he looked at his landlady oddly, "Wish them well in their future endeavors?" He blinked as they stared at him. Apparently he'd confused them as his sekirei and landlady fell into a startled silence, both looking at him oddly. "I could help Mitsuha out with changing their bandages and stuff. I did help my dad in his practice from time to time." He pursed his lips as the two continued to look at him oddly.

"Uh... hello?" he asked waving a hand in front of Uzume. After a moment, he heard a faint sound of laughter behind him and as he turned the former shinigami could see just enough of Miya's face to catch her smile. "Asama-san?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Forgive me Kurosaki-san," Miya got out in-between giggles. "I honestly did not expect to hear that."

"Me either," Uzume replied, giggling in response. "Maybe you are progressing somewhat Ichigo."

He frowned slightly at her words, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe when you're ready I'll tell you," she replied in a teasing tone, smiling broadly. "In the meantime, I think I'll just be your little nurse for the time being."

"So long as it doesn't have the word naughty in front of it, I'm good." Ichigo replied, ignoring her pout. "Anything else you need Asama-san?"

"That's all for now Kurosaki-san. I think those girls need you far more than I at the moment."

"Right," Ichigo replied as he unfolded his arms and stood up. "C'mon Uzume, let's do this."

"Coming," Uzume chirped. She stood up and claimed Ichigo's hand once more. Ichigo then paused and sighed, a dawning look on his face. Uzume turned to Ichigo at his stillness, "Ichigo?"

"Can't believe I forgot this," he muttered softly as he released Uzume's hand and turned back to Miya. He gave the landlord a brief, formal bow. "Thanks for all your help Asama-san. I'm sorry for dumping all this on you."

Miya just smiled at her young tenant, "It's quite fine Kurosaki-san. My Takehito was not a man who would turn down those in need of aid. So please think nothing of it. I'm happy to help those little feathers."

'Feathers?' Ichigo thought. He shrugged briefly at the thought. "I thank you for the help all the same." He turned back to Uzume, "Alright, let's go help Mitsuha out then."

-GRUMBLE- -GRUMBLE-

Ichigo frowned at the collective growling of his and Uzume's stomachs. He sighed, "I suppose we should see if Kagari made something out of that mess."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that Ichigo," Uzume replied, remembering what she had seen when she walked in.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Even so, I guess we could get a snack before we see those sekirei."

"I'll come with you," Miya replied as she stood from her desk. "I should be checking up on everyone anyway."

"Sorry for the extra work," Ichigo replied as they exited the office. It was the last word between the trio as they quickly checked in on the sleeping sekirei. Seeing nothing to cause immediate alarm, Ichigo had beckoned Minato to come with them to see what Kagari had wrangled up for the group's dinner. After a quick reminder of his proper name, Minato joined the group for a long overdue dinner.

* * *

Dinnertime...

"Kagari-_san_," Miya said, her voice tight and stressing the '-san' far too much for his liking.

"It... it was really the best I could do on short notice...", Kagari stuttered, glancing at Miya's closed eyes and twitching right eyebrow.

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is," Ichigo mentioned. Taking a piece and giving one to Uzume who happily accepted before putting one on his plate. "It's not the best, but it's still good for now."

"Really," Miya replied, eyebrow twitching harder in that Kurosaki completely missed the issue at hand before facing a visibly sweating Kagari again.

Minato though wisely chose to sit himself the furthest away and closest to the hallway to the stairs just in case. Really, he just couldn't get why the idea of pizza had offended the landlady so.

* * *

Upstairs...

"Minato-sama...," Musubi lonely whined, wondering when he would come back up.

And through it all, the young girl curled up next to her continued to sleep on.

* * *

The Next Day-

Darkness. Ache. Pain.

What... the hell... hit me...?

Her eyes slowly opened at the thought, and darkness gave way to a new, bright light, and she closed her eyes as new pain was now felt. "Owww~", she murmured. Slowly, she brought an arm to her head and placed it on her eyes, covering them and grit her teeth. Just moving her arm hurt like hell, but she could move-

Wait.

She moved her hand as quickly as she could and squinted her eyes and opened them slowly, trying to allow her eyes time to adjust. 'Weren't... weren't we attacked by Karasuba?' She moved her head around at her unfamiliar surroundings. The room she was in was clean and rather empty, as if there had been no one living there previously.

'Where... where am I?'

* * *

"Mornin' Asama-san," Ichigo greeted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was barefoot and clad in sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san", Miya greeted the young man in turn.

He paused as he reached the ground floor, a small frown on his face. "So how're they doin'?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I was just there a few minutes ago and they both were still sleeping." She answered as she dough into the cupboard. "I'm still trying to get breakfast together, so if you want you may go check up on them, but please be quiet about it."

"Sure thing," he said and nodded at her. Moving past her he walked to the spare room, noting that his new neighbor, Minato, he correctly thought for once was sitting on the engawa, still in his pajamas with a blanket wrapped around him. He was staring into the backyard. A quick glance revealed that it was the other girl, Minato's sekirei he recalled, doing some practice drills. He nodded at Minato when he turned to see was walking by and raised an eyebrow at the other man's nervous expression as he quickly nodded back at Ichigo and turned back to the yard.

Both men had missed a tiny figure in the corner, staring at Minato with a wistful look on her face.

* * *

"Uh... guh...," she bit out as she attempted to sit up.

She was currently supporting herself by her elbows, sharp pain shooting through her arms with each movement. Thankfully, it had been dulling the more she moved, a sign that she would recover quickly.

'Was last night... just a bad dream...?' she had thought when she noticed that she had been wearing a snow blue yukata. From lifting the covers of the futon, she noted that bandaged though she was, she was completely nude under the yukata. For a brief moment she idly wondered if she and Nanaha had gotten plastered last night and imagined it all, and was working off the mother of all hangovers before dismissing it.

Another moan came forth; though not her own and she turned her head to her right. "Nanaha-chan," she whispered and her eyes opened wider. "Nanaha-chan!" Thank God, she was alive!

She turned to her side, painfully to get a better look at her little sister. She was in a similar yukata, bandaged as well as Ikki could see a bit underneath and had a cloth laid upon Nanaha's head.

'Okay', she thought again. 'What exactly happened last night? I mean… it ain't like I'm complaining, but shouldn't we be dead?' She thought hard for a moment, remembering that horrifying instant when she realized who had come up to the roof with them. After that... Pain. A lot of pain...

But after...

An orange blur...

An alien, but welcomed warmth...?

-GROWWWWWLLLLL-

"GGGGHHHERRRRMMMM~!" Ikki bit out through clenched teeth, clutching her stomach as she laid back down at the pain it caused and the added pain of hitting the futon so quickly from her reaction. After a few seconds the pain subsided. "Okay," she said softly to herself. "Let's try that again..." she said as she lifted herself again, managing to reach a crouching position.

As she was about to stand the door to the room clicked.

* * *

Opening the door Ichigo came in to the sight of one of the girls trying to get up and in a crouching position.

"Oy," he said disapprovingly. "You'd better sit back down. You shouldn't move for a bit, ya hear me?"

* * *

Ikki gaped at the voice. It was him! In an instant she remembered what had happened afterwards. The two good samaritans helping them, taking her and Nanaha to safety. Of this one... yes, it was him.

Her memories were a blur, but those eyes... The concern...

No doubt, it was him. Every fiber in her being was screaming this fact to her. She gasped as her breath began to quicken, her chest began to throb, and her body began to heat up.

* * *

"Hey," Ichigo said as he saw the reaction, a part of him feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. "Are you okay?" Concerned, he began to step forward.

* * *

'He's coming,' her mind shouted. Stiffly, but oddly without pain she rose as best she could, tunnel vision making her unable to concentrate on anything but him.

* * *

"Hey!" Ichigo hissed as the sekirei began to slowly march towards him. "You should be resting! Now sit down!"

* * *

He was saying something, but the words weren't penetrating her mind.

Release...

Yes, I need release from this... unbearable heat...

She began to step forward.

* * *

Ichigo growled, muttering about people who don't know what's best for them and marched forward.

* * *

A part of her vaguely smiled as she saw him coming to her.

And then...

* * *

"Guhha!"

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered as he quickly looked down and saw the the girl's foot had caught the blanket of the futon and she stumbled forward towards her friend. Immediately he rushed forward, trying to catch her before she landed on her friend.

Sensing she was falling, she quickly brought another foot out but suddenly shot forward as the blanket gave way and momentum asserted herself, causing her other moving foot to hit Nanaha, who hissed at the contact. Ichigo hissed himself as he noted Ikki's change in momentum, but he had committed to where he thought she would land and was already in mid crouch. Pushing his leg he quickly tried to reposition himself as the girl's body landed on him, her arms outstretched as he caught her, his left hand under her right shoulder and his right hand at her left hip.

Idly, he heard two concerned voices from the doorway.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Ichigo?"

Both paused as they saw the position he was in and that the girl had seemingly tripped over the other. "I told you to stay in bed!" Ichigo hissed as loud as he could to not further aggravate the other one below them.

But, the girl in his arms did not seem to listen to him.

In fact, she looked rather glossy eyed.

Now why did this remind him-

-CHU-

His eyes shot open as the girl suddenly lifted herself up and and stole his lips with a gentle kiss. He blinked as a familiar burst of light made itself known, as bright emerald wings burst forth from this girls back, illuminating the room in a green glow. It was soon over, but his mind did not register that. Instead, he was gaping wide eyed at the girl in his arms. His mouth was wide open, but no words came forth, a choking sound stopping anything from coming. So stunned, he never registered the warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my dear ashikabi," the girl said finally, smiling fondly at Ichigo. "I am Number Nineteen... Ikki. Let our blades sing forevermore."

Ichigo found his voice, and found it to be shaking in shock. "A...ash...ashikabi?"

Behind him, where he could not see Miya had both hands to her face and Uzume stood, unable to move as she witnessed the entire thing.

"Oh no..."

* * *

The tumbling snowball had now grown to the size of a boulder.

And it continued, rolling ever the faster and continuing to gain speed...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next: Ichigo gets a crash course in harem antics 101 and things get more out of control...

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

OH SNAP.

* * *

_**Additional Author's Notes:**_

Just want to make a note here, regarding _Nanaha_ and _Nanami_. On the Sekirei Wiki, she's listed as Nanami. It would appear that is incorrect as Nanami is not her name, but rather Nanaha. When revisiting her scene in the anime I heard it being said as 'Nanaha'. Not finding anything on wiki or the Sekirei wiki I went to take a look at the japanese wiki.

Sure enough, her name is listed as 'Nanaha'. 七葉(ななは)

And going back to the manga, where this mess began, it seems someone already updated it with the correct name. As to Ikki and Nanaha, both were Sekirei that were all too breifly seen. For Ikki, extremely breif, one page in the manga and several seconds in the anime before she's done in.

Thanks to Wheeljack for looking this up for me.


	9. Feather Five

**_Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Adult Swim, & Viz Media LLC._**

**_Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment_**

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible. Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

_?_

It was cold, her mind told her.

Shivering, she curled herself tighter, gathering what heat she could in an attempt to fall back asleep. She turned her head, doing her best to ignore the cold breeze and the occasional light 'something' that hit her skin every so often.

Whatever it was, it was wet.

'_Wet?_'

She stirred a bit at that, her mind now coming into focus as her body relayed to her brain sensations that she should not be feeling. The last thing she remembered before falling to sleep was being in a motel room curled under a blanket in a bed.

Was there a hole in the roof? She didn't remember hearing anything about rain on the news, and while it was very cold there hadn't been much cloud cover.

Even the bed beneath her was no longer soft, but hard like concrete-

Her eyes shot open and her heart rate skyrocketed. She was no longer on a bed in a motel.

Frightened, the timid girl came to a sitting position and shot to her feet and looked for the security of her weapon. Not finding it she took in her surroundings, her heart still pounding like it would explode and her mind dreaming up all sorts of explanations for this and scenarios such as kidnapping or pranks or lab experiments or worse.

The breeze grew stronger, and she realized that it was now lightly sprinkling. Looking upward, the cloudy sky was grey, but she could not fathom what time of the day it was. Holding her arms together to conserve heat she turned toward the ground.

And let out a yelp at the scene before her.

She was on a building. Literally on the side a building! And sideways! With windows around her, but to her shock she did not fall.

The building was an odd shade of blue with others around her-

She turned quickly, trying to not look at the scenery around her lest she begin to grow dizzy and maybe fall for real.

'_I'm...I'm here again?_'

Wrapping her arms around her shivered from the cold and felt something amiss only to look down at herself to find herself in the nude. With that she fell to her knees to cover herself more and rubbed her arms. '_I... I could really use some clothes...huh?_' With that thought, she found herself clothed again in her normal attire.

'_Wei...weird..._'

She then took in a few deep breaths to calm herself as well as to convince herself she would not fall. Calming, she raised her head and her eyes suddenly widened.

_'I... I can see more,'_ she realized as she hesitantly stood up and brought her arms up to cover her face from the light sprinkle. _'And it's sprinkling now...'_Indeed, this was the third time she found herself here. The first time being around three months ago and the last time almost two months now. However, unlike last time, the scenery was much more solid, and from what she could remember the 'sky' was only cloudy last time.

She hesitantly began to move forward to see what she could. Turning her head around as she walked she tried to see if there was anyway to get to- "Oof!" she cried out, bumping into something.

Wait.

There wasn't anything that she would run into when she started walking.

She shook her head and looked forward.

She wasn't alone.

She gasped and quickly hopped back a few steps and began bowing a few times and muttering an apology as best she could.

No reply came to her.

She looked up, wondering why and who she ran into.

Several yards away stood a figure, a man, she could see. His back was toward her and his arms were held loosely at his hips, fists clenched. She could see his unkempt and somewhat spiky hair came to just about his shoulders, and noted that it was bright orange, a shade or two darker than her own strawberry blond hair.

Wait.

Could...could this be her Ashikabi?

She was told from some of the adjusters that some Sekirei would be able to see the face of their true Ashikabi in their dreams. If their connection was strong enough or if the Ashikabi was strong enough through having winged some Sekirei prior some would bear witness to this vision. But... but why would she see her Ashikabi in such a strange place?

Standing and no longer aware of the odd scenery around her she took a hesitant step forward, curious to see his face. Reaching him she noted just how tall he was compared to her, easily a head and half or so. Blushing she looked at his face and took a step back, surprised at the look he was giving.

A scowl graced his face as he gazed downward, almost in frustration as she noted again that his fists were clenched. Was he angry? Was he in trouble? Her mind raced with coming up with what kind of situations he may be in.

Turning as she contemplated she yelped again as there was another figure with her.

'_Where... where did this person come from?_' she thought frightened.

Clad in black, he stood a few feet away, facing what she now believed to be her Ashikabi. What surprised her most, other than the giant cleaver that was resting before him blade-first in the ground, the figures hands resting on the hilt was that this man was wearing her Ashikabi's face.

Were they twins? Why the different clothing? He stood almost relaxed, as if he were waiting. Turning back to the figure she first saw and noted his expression had changed, his eyes face more somber and his eyes closed.

Confused, she turned back to find the figure with the sword was now gone.

'_Wha-what's going on?_' she thought, a bit afraid now.

Turning back to her Ashikabi she saw that his face and posture again changed, his hands now in his pants pocket and his posture a bit more relaxed. His face was now neutral as he gazed ahead, and she noted his brown eyes. Warm, brown eyes that looked ahead, as if he were waiting...

She then took a step forward to touch him, closing her eyes.

To open them to find herself back in her bed, her blankets wrapped around her as the morning light broke through the motel room's curtains. She moaned as she cursed herself for waking up.

But, her mind told her, the good news was she saw who she was meant to be with and she smiled, happier now than she had been in a long while. It was a cheerful thought in the face of what seemed to be an unending nightmare ever since she was released and got separated from her friends.

Not to mention a persistent would-be suitor who managed to keep tracking her, no matter how many times she had run and barely make an escape in a few cases.

'_Like last night_', she thought and pulled herself into a tight ball, shivering at how close it had been and trying to hold back a few tears as the haunting memory came back to her.

She looked around the motel room, trying to focus on anything to keep the memory at bay, a few tears that she had been holding back now beginning to fall. Her eyes paused at the small table at the side of the bed that had the lamp and telephone at. Next to the lamp's base and behind the phone was a bible, a bit unusual in Japan but, she reminded herself, the motel chain she was in had a western owner. After a moment of contemplation she then clasped her hands in prayer, hoping that God or anyone would hear her plea.

'_Please... please let me find my Ashikabi..._' An image of the mystery man's face showed up in her mind and she shivered again. '_Please let this nightmare end..._'

Finally she pulled back and opened her eyes, contemplating the day and if she should risk going out. Her stomach grumbled to remind her that she would need to go out sometime, as most of the motel food she had experienced wasn't all that great to begin with. She took a deep breath and made her decision. Looking to the end of her bed she saw her giant black hammer, ready for her. Moving off her bed she stood and stretched.

Sekirei Number Eighty-Four, Yashima, found herself trying to raise her spirits to start a new day.

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents...**_

_**In Association with Wheeljack...**_

_**A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover**_

_**Veiled Moon**_

_**Feather Five: I Just Wanna Be Your Girl (piano melo version)**_

* * *

_A Month And A Half Ago..._

Sol rose burning above Terra's horizon and cast its yellow light down through the window in front of Ichigo's futon. Inside, the former substitute shinigami continued to sleep in the borrowed room he had in Maizon Izumo. And like last time, the former substitute shinigami did not sleep alone. Uzume laid curled up next to her Ashikabi once more, her head resting on his chest. Her warm brown eyes were closed peacefully, and her ear lay directly over his heart.

After another few moments the beams of sunlight made her stir. She sniffled a few times before giving a brief yawn and sighed happily as her eyes opened. As she found and looked at Ichigo's face she smiled. He was still sleeping. Her smile grew as she ran a hand through her Ashikabi's hair. Unlike the last sleep-over she was dressed in one of Ichigo's old shirts that managed to fit comfortably loose on her frame. "Gahh... you look so good... even when you're sleep" Uzume muttered to herself.

"Go 'way," Ichigo moaned, still half asleep. He feebly clawed at Uzume's hand in a half-assed attempt to stay off the inevitable.

"Well that's just rude," Uzume muttered as she gave a slight pout. "Maybe Sleeping Beauty needs his Princess Charming to give him a nice morning start?" she asked as she slowly lowered her face down to his.

"Not now 'zume..." he mumbled as his eyes squeezed further shut and he turned, completely missing her intentions.

"Don't you worry, Ichigo," she whispered. "I know you'll like this..."

Without turning his head his eyes opened and giving a good approximation of a half lid stare while still half asleep and gazed at her with his left eye. "Uzume..." he mumbled.

"Good morning, Ichigo," she said, smiling with her eyes closed. "You ready to get up yet?"

"What time is it?" he mumbled, halfway expecting and halfway dreading the answer.

"About half past seven," she supplied. "We got some time before breakfast is ready. So if you want..." she trailed off.

He turned his head to fully face her and his stare became a bit more accusing. "At leas' now you're bein' up front with it," he said while stifling a yawn.

"Well y'know," she shrugged. "I'm learnin' subtlety with you is about as good as punching an iron wall."

"Ha ha," Ichigo muttered. "Look, I know you tease and all Uzume. But..." he paused as he yawned, ."..ain't no need to act like ya did last night. I get the point, y'know."

Uzume blinked and gave her Ashikabi a confused look, "Huh? Last night?"

"I could practically feel your eyes on me while I was getting ready in the bath," he said as he looked at her oddly and continued to blink away the sleep in his eyes before yawning once more. "Wouldn't go away 'til I yelled at you to get back."

"Bathroom?" Uzume asked. "Y'know... If I'm gonna ogle ya in the bath, you'd know it 'cuz you'd have seen me. Hell, if I was gonna ogle ya, I'd let you ogle me right back. Fair's fair after all, love."

She then smirked as she brought her face over his, "Don't forget, I've seen all you got hon." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "And it ain't to shabby either."

"Uzume-!" Ichigo choked out as he blushed heavily and moved his head back slightly.

She giggled at his response, "God you are so fun to mess with." She then swiftly leaned forward and stole a quick kiss and rose away from his face, "Just keep it in mind next time you go to the bath. If you want me to watch just say so, don't be so paranoid and think I'd do it like some creeper 'k?"

"But you were," he said as he calmed back down. "Damn feelin' didn't leave until you left."

"No I didn't," she replied, shaking her head. "I was with Miya in the living room watching TV. She was cooking dinner so she can vouch for me."

He blinked and looked at her oddly. "I know what I felt, and who else in this house would want to do that?"

"No one-" she cut herself off, pounding her fist into her hand. "Ah!" she cried out.

"Hah?" Ichigo replied.

"Nothing," Uzume then quickly reassured her Ashikabi, moving back in to steal another kiss from his lips before rising up and out of the futon. Ichigo blushed and turned away, noting that his shirt ended slightly above her knees. "I just remembered something, so I'll be right back babe!"

Ichigo just blinked as he heard the door open and close. "Hoohkay... so now what was up with that?" he asked himself.

* * *

Outside the room Uzume closed the door behind her and leaned against it with her head lowered.

_"I could practically feel your eyes on me while I was getting ready in the bath," he said as he looked at her oddly and continued to blink away the sleep in his eyes. He yawned. "Wouldn't go away 'til I yelled at ya to get back."_

She grimaced.

_"I know what I felt, and who else in this house would wanna do that?"_

She sighed, knowing that this was going to come sooner or later.

'_There is someone here that would._'

As she leaned against the door she turned her right ear to the door and listened, knowing Ichigo would be slow to rise as her eyes looked down the hallway at the wall.

'_A rather dirty ol' Ghost at that..._'

Pushing off the door she walked towards the end of the hallway to said wall and stopped just in front of it. She paused as she turned around quickly, as if to affirm that Ichigo wouldn't come out at the wrong moment and turned back around and rapped quickly on the wall twice. Hearing a muffled acknowledgement she pushed on the wall and it pushed forward like a rotating door, the hinges in the middle and the other side moving outwards into the hall as she entered and shut it behind her.

As the door shut the light that had been around her announcing the beginning of a new day all but vanished in the near total darkness that encompassed the room. In front of her was the soft glow of many monitors that saved the room from complete darkness, giving enough light to only barely make out oneself and to see what was on the floor to not trip over anything. In front of those monitors was another woman, a voluptuous one as other men would happily describe her sat in seiza position facing the monitors and away from her guest. Long brown reddish hair fell from her head to cover her back and her glasses were aglow from reflecting the light off the monitors.

Uzume snorted softly as she made her way to the woman, "Oy."

"Hm~?" came the reply as the sounds of the keys of the keyboard being clicked continued on.

"I know you don't get out much and all," Uzume continued as she made her way towards the woman. "But I thought I made something clear last time I came in here." She said as she stood behind the bespectacled woman and palmed her head. "So you wanna tell me something?" she asked with a mildly ominous expression. "Why the hell are you ogling my Ashikabi like a letch?"

The clicking stopped and the girls shoulders began to softly quake. Uzume blinked at this but before she could do or say anything the girl in front of the monitors began to softly crackle and she grimaced at the sound. "Ku ku ku~"

Uzume sighed. "Now what?" she muttered.

The girl slowly turned her head, and for a moment as that was happening Uzume briefly thought of an old horror film she had seen once before pushing it away, only for it to come raging back as the girls face could be somewhat seen, the glasses still refracting enough light to mask the girl's eyes but she was still giggling with a little bit of drool dripping from her mouth. "Can you help it?" she asked as her eyebrows moved up and down suggestively before she turned back to her monitors.

"Uugh," Uzume groaned as she rubbed her forehead in irritation. "Look, Matsu... I get it sucks being locked up in here and Ashikabi-less. I get it. But can you at least try to keep it in your panties? You're gonna creep my Ashikabi back into his shell."

The girl cackled again as with a few more clicks all the monitors as one suddenly showed the same picture before combining so all the monitors could work in tandem to show one large picture.

Of her Ashikabi.

"His shell?" Matsu repeated. "Do you think with the two of us combined we could break it together?" she asked before bringing an arm up to her mouth.

'_To_ _wipe off the drool_', Uzume knew all too well as she caught herself looking at the picture.

"Eeeeeew," Uzume replied. "Seriously Matsu... is five minutes asking for too much?"

"Five minutes," Matsu blinked. "Five minutes for what?" she asked in confusion and turned around once more.

"You know what," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I know you want to be a part of this game Matsu, but are you really reacting to him or are you so damn lonely anyone will do?"

"Not quite yet," Matsu admitted. "However," she continued before looking back. "Just a few more visits and I probably will be," she finished with a smile and using a hand to fan herself.

Uzume frowned. "Matsu..." she growled.

"Ah, c'mon Uzume-ta~n," she whined while bringing both hands up, her fists lost in the oversized sleeves. "It's more or less going to happen, especially since every time he comes by he keeps looking better and better, so why not get a head start on it?"

"Because, for one, I haven't explained to him about multiple wingings yet." Uzume began. "It was hard enough getting him to this point all things considered since I reacted and just took him. I'm trying to ease him into this thing as easy as I can. And for another," she snorted. "Knowing you, you'd drain him for all he's worth you dirty ol' woman."

"Between the two of us, he'd probably have one foot in the grave already," she said before cackling again.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not as bad as you." Uzume chuckled.

"Ohh reaally~," Matsu said slyly. "I seem to recall things more or less getting pretty steamy that first night in the baths."

"I'm sure you heard me say that if I'm going to ogle my man, he's gonna get to ogle me in return." Uzume defended. "I've got nothing to hide."

"So you've been showing him."

Uzume nodded, "He's seen what I got, yes. And I've seen what he's got."

Matsu let off an amused chuckle, "It is pretty cute how he covers himself, isn't it?"

"Or those times when he acts like he's not going to look and tries to sneak a peek any way," Uzume giggled at the memory.

"I know, huh?" Matsu giggled along with her.

"I keep telling him he doesn't have to act like that but he's so stubborn," Uzume sighed. "But him being that way is so dang cute too."

Matsu put her hands to her cheeks and swayed a bit. "Almost too much, but it's so adorable."

"I know right?" Uzume nodded her head vigorously at Matsu. "Sometimes, I just wanna pick on him he's so cute. But I also want him to get over that silly hang up of his and just ravish me!"

Matsu sighed in understanding, "Uzume-tan sure has it rough doesn't she?"

"Indeed I do," Uzume nodded in understanding, in a mockingly sad motion.

"And Uzume-tan knows that Matsu would do anything to help, right?"

"Indeed I do," Uzume said again as she nodded once more in agreement. "Indeed I...," she paused and she halted in mid nod, facing the floor now before a tick appeared on her forehead. Woodenly she turned to her sister Sekirei with a frown and nearly closed eyes. "As...As nice as it was to vent, you're not changing the subject on me any longer, ok?"

Matsu just smiled softly at Uzume, "I'm not, eh?"

"No you're not," Uzume answered as her frown deepened. "I feel your pain Matsu, but you gotta leave this one be. You'll kill him with your kind of kindness. Literally."

She cackled again, "Ah, but what a way to go!"

"Matsu," she growled.

Matsu sighed before sitting up straight and looking up at Uzume seriously. "You feel my pain," she echoed the other Sekirei's words of a few seconds ago before turning back to the monitor displaying Ichigo, her hair flowing behind her. "Must be tough now," she said before frowning at the monitors.

"What do you mean by that?" Uzume asked, surprised at the look of Matsu's matching frown.

"I mean," Matsu sighed and she turned her head around to look at Uzume. "That you sit there and say you feel my pain. You sit there and say you understand what I'm going through. But... but in that same breath you tell me to stay away from your happiness."

Uzume grimaced and stuttered as she tried to back up her words, "T-that's because..."

"I know I can be a bit... enthusiastic - let's say, when it comes to your Ashikabi. But let's be honest with each other, Uzume. When is someone like me going to get an opportunity to be winged while I'm busy hiding from MBI all the time? When am I going to get the chance to find someone to love me like your Ichigo? Can you tell me? I would love to know."

"I..." Uzume hesitated as Matsu calmly turned her entire body halfway and sat with her hands in her lap and looking at the lower numbered sekirei. "I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong Uzume," Matsu continued, bringing a hand up to readjust her glasses. "I'm eternally grateful for your help in regards to that. I don't think it's overstating that I owe you my life. But do you think it fair that I have to possibly spend the rest of my life up here while you get to take your beloved Ashikabi where ever he goes? Be able to spend time with him, no matter how limited, as freely as you two so desire?"

"Matsu..." Uzume whispered in a stunned tone.

"And even your limits are greater than my own. You can walk around Teito; I can't leave the Izumo premises often without worrying about those MBI goons or even Karasubasa. How often do you really think Miya-tan is going to get another new tenant that I might react to? And even if she does, what are the odds that I'd react to that person?"

"Would you really have me be alone up here for the rest of my days, Uzume-tan?" Matsu asked in a hushed tone.

Uzume let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want that, Matsu. You know that."

"Really?" Matsu asked in a pleased tone. "So you'll let me make your twosome a three-way, Uzume-tan?"

Uzume made a disgusted face at the bespectacled Sekirei, "Oh man, I can't believe you went there. And I was actually feeling sorry for you."

"Oh come on Uzume-tan," Matsu whined and fell to her knees, all previous vestige of seriousness and maturity now lost. "Please, please, _please_~," she begged, each 'please' punctuated by her moving closer to Uzume on her knees as she held her hands together before getting close enough to latch onto Uzume's left leg.

"Oh get off me!" Uzume growled. "I said no and I mean it you letch! At least not until I know you can keep that libido under control!"

"I can't promise miracles!" Matsu blurt out as she held onto Uzume's leg at the calf. "Uzume-tan, give me a chance!"

"Leggo of me, damnit!" she shouted. "You'll kill him! You'll kill him you horny freak!"

"Never!" cried Matsu. "I wanna be Ichi-tan's number two!"

"No, no, a thousand times no!" Uzume cried as she shook off Matsu from her leg. "Not until you get under control!"

"You should take me up on my offer, Uzume-tan!" Matsu cried out, "After all, who know how he'll react if you don't tell him soon? Why he could wing some stranger and not know it!"

"Get off me!" Uzume cried.

"Not until you admit I'm right! Better me than some stranger!"

"Get off, get off, get off!" Uzume replied. Each cry was punctuated with the Sekirei futily trying to kick Matsu off her leg.

"Just admit!" Swing. "Your defeat!" Another sway. "And let him!" Almost got thrown away from that one. "Wing me!" And now Uzume paused, her leg lifted in the air and Matsu providing some support. "Or at least tell him about me!" Matsu cried. "Or I'll bite you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Uzume growled.

-CHOMP-

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uzume cried out in surprise and pain. "What the hell? You bit me goddamnit! You actually bit me!"

"If phor own fault!" Matsu muttered through Uzume's flesh.

"That's it! You're never touching my Ichigo, you witch!" Uzume cried out. "Goddamnit I got Matsu-rabies now!"

* * *

The door to Matsu's room opened slowly, and a lone figure tiredly walked out, her borrowed shirt ruffled and hair frazzled. The moment she was out she sighed and brought up a hand to close the wall shut. "Uzume, wait!" Matsu's voice called from inside.

"I said good day to you, you molester," Uzume muttered tiredly as she pushed back on the wall to close it completely.

"You'll see Uzume-tan!" Matsu cried as the wall-slash-door closed. "You're gonna be sorry when that handsome man wings some strange sekirei that you should've let your bestest friend be your number two!"

"Whatever," Uzume muttered as the door closed. She moaned as she softly limped towards Ichigo's room. "I need a nap. That damn dirty fighter..."

* * *

_Today..._

Uzume blinked out of her thoughts and the reality of the present came crashing back as she continued to look on as her stunned Ashikabi looked upon his second Sekirei mouth agape. She was still holding onto him, looking at him with a glaze in her eyes and a dreamy look on her face. Uzume closed her mouth and silently swallowed the building saliva that had accumulated and blinked again before taking a small breath before finally averting her eyes, Matsu's words stilling ringing in her head.

'_I'll deal with it if we cross that bridge,_' She had remembered telling her back then.

And now that bridge was here.

_Heh._ She mentally chuckled before looking upon the two again. '_The bridge is here... I... I kinda thought something like this might happen, Ichigo being... Ichigo but... heh... Ichigo being Ichigo generally also meant...'_

She closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself before looking upon them again, her numbness now leaving her body. '_I had always hoped that this wouldn't happen but felt that if it did it'd be a good thing; more protection for Ichigo but..._' She felt her heart tighten briefly before biting the inside of her lip as if to chastise herself. '_Get a grip._' Her mind told her firmly. '_This is the Sekirei Game. More Sekirei means Ichigo's chances are better._' She took another large breath. '_It's for the best._'

Now only if the hollow feeling would fade.

And for all that thinking only a few seconds had passed.

"A...Ashi...Ashikabi?" Ichigo repeated in a state of shock. "B... but how...?"

"Ahhh..." Ikki said in a daze as she continued to look at Ichigo with a dreamy expression. "I can't believe I finally found you... my dearest Ashikabi."

"I... I can't be your Ashikabi," Ichigo denied as he tried to break Ikki's grip. "I already have a Sekirei!"

At this, Ikki's dreamy expression changed to one of surprise, as if coming out of a trance. "Eh?" Blinking for a moment, she found her eyes locked onto Ichigo shocked brown orbs. "Ah..." she muttered as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Averting her eyes, she looked down to find herself pressed up to Ichigo's own powerful frame rather snugly. The warmth that filled her cheeks quickly flooded to the rest of her body, and the arms wrapped around Ichigo released their grip as if the former shinigami was on fire and she tried to stand. "Ah!" she squawked as she quickly tried to put some distance from her Ashikabi.

Ichigo could only stare as Ikki quickly made a good amount of space between them...

Only to flinch as Ikki tripped over her sleeping Sekirei sister, landing on the other side of Nanaha in an undignified flop bottom first. "Owww..." Ikki groaned from her spot on the floor.

"You... uh... you ok over there?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm... fine," Ikki groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. "Oh there's an ache I didn't need." Her eyes widened suddenly, "AH!" she squawked as she looked at what she tripped over. Nanaha lay on her futon, tossing uneasily in her sleep.

"Nanaha-chan!" Ikki cried out as her sister Sekirei started shaking her head violently. "Nanaha-chan, I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to..." After a few seconds, Nanaha stopped moving and her breathing became steady again. Seeing this Ikki let out a sigh of relief.

"Idiot," Ikki muttered as she berated herself. Giving herself a quick but light punch to the head as a punishment, she smiled softly down at her little sister. "I'm sorry Nanaha-chan. You get your rest ok?" Looking back up at Ichigo, she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Ehheheh... s-sorry you had to see that..."

"Don't... don't worry about it," Ichigo grunted, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Eh heh... It's a little late for that ain't it?" Ikki asked, a light blush on her cheeks. "I mean... here you go and save me and Nanaha-chan's lives. And honestly, thank you so much for that Ashikabi-sama. You come here to check in on us, and I... I go ahead and... and..." her blush deepened as she struggled to finish that statement.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo finished.

What more could be said?

The uncomfortable silence that was beginning as both weren't quite sure what to say or do next was snapped as light footsteps slowly made their way in. Ichigo blinked, remembering who was likely to be there. Turning his head he confirmed that sure enough, Uzume and Asama-san were in the room with him and suddenly felt a wave of shame, feeling that Uzume had seen it all. He turned his head away from her and with a closed mouth grit his teeth, unsure about what to do even more so now.

"Uuhhh... hello?" Ikki asked as a puzzled look crossed her features. "Mind if I ask who you two are?"

"Oh," Miya said. A pleasant smile gracing her face, "You're finally awake!"

"Ah, yes," Ikki began. "I... I don't mean to be rude ma'am but... where are we?"

"You are amongst friends, that I can assure you." Miya said as she came near and Ikki smiled in reply.

"I... kinda figured that." She laughed nervously again, and brushed her short hair back from her face. "So... where am I? And did... did you help me and my sister?"

"Yes, I dressed you and your friend's wounds. As for where you are... you're in Maizon Izumo," Miya answered. "And you are safe."

"Maizon Izumo?" Ikki asked.

"A boarding house," Miya answered.

"Ah." Ikki nodded before she locked eyes with Uzume. "Ah!" she cried out and pointed to the Veiled Sekirei. "It's you!"

Uzume blinked and pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Ikki chirped. "I remember you! You helped Nanaha-chan too didn't you?"

Uzume blinked again. "Y-yes, I did. Both of us did."

"So I owe you all mine and Nanaha-chan's lives don't I?" Ikki asked as she stood up and bowed to Miya and Uzume. "Thank you all so much for your help!"

"A-ah. You're welcome," Uzume replied, bowing back. "And you're... Ikki, right?" She asked managing to bite back a grimace as thoughts of Ikki's winging came flying back.

Ikki nodded, "That's right. How'd you guess?"

"…You said so," Uzume responded and rotated her raised hand, which had been pointing at herself to point back at Ikki.

"Eh?" Ikki blinked as she pointed to herself. "I did?"

"You did," Uzume nodded in confirmation.

Pause.

'_Ohhhh no,_' Ikki moaned in her thoughts and brought both hands to the sides of her head. '_How could this happen? I've finally been winged and I haven't been able to give my once-in-a-lifetime introduction pose!_' She then brought her hands from her head and brought her right hand, now a fist, to her mouth and cleared her throat, unaware of the odd looks she had gotten from the two women in the room. "That's right!" she chirped as she then pointed to Ichigo. "Remember this and remember it well my dear savior, for this is your lucky day!"

Ichigo sighed numbly as he finally looked up at her. "Is it now?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

"Indeed it is!" Ikki as she gained confidence, completely missing her new Ashikabi's mood. "For you have just hit the jackpot of all jackpots!" She nodded with closed eyes as she brought her thumb to point to herself before she opened her eyes to lock them on Ichigo, "For I am the one and only Numb-gack!"

"What?" Ichigo asked as he pursed his lips.

'_**WHAT AM I DOING?**_' Ikki thought in a panic, having slapped her hands over her lips. '_Ohmigod I can't believe I almost blurted out the Sekirei Plan to a pair of civilians! Oh man! Oh crapberries, that was close!_'

"Are... are you ok over there?" Uzume asked as she looked at the odd Sekirei.

"Peachy!" Ikki replied somewhat muffled before she removed her hands from her mouth to reply once more, clearer. "Absolutely peachy!" She then cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure, "It's just that there's something I need to tell that gentleman sitting there alone, that's all!"

"That you're a Sekirei..." Uzume prodded by finishing for her.

"Eh?" Ikki blinked in surprise as she turned to Uzume, "How'd you know that?"

"Because," Uzume said as she folded her arms under her breasts, inadvertently drawing attention to them. "I'm a Sekirei too." She then extended her arm as if to shake hands. "Number Ten. Uzume. Nice ta meet you."

"You're a Sekirei?" Ikki asked. She then pointed to Miya, "Is she one too?"

"Oh, no" Miya said as she brought one hand to cover her mouth to giggle and the other raised hand to wave it away. "I have seen many though."

"Ah, I see, I see." Ikki nodded in understanding before she whipped back to Uzume. A shocked expression on her face as she pointed to Uzume, "What the crap, you're a Sekirei too?"

Uzume's eyebrow ticked. "Yes, I am."

'_Oh my goooooooooooooood!_' Ikki thought as panic began to take over her mind. '_What the crap, what the heck, what the frag do I do? I never expected my Ashikabi to already have himself a Sekirei!_ _What do I do, What do I do, What do I do, What do I do, What do I do?_'

"Are... are you ok?" Uzume asked as she noted Ikki's stunned expression.

"Uzume," Ichigo suddenly said as he stood up.

"Ichigo?" she asked as she turned to her Ashikabi.

He turned to her and briefly glanced away before turning back to her, that familiar scowl once again gracing his face. "Got a moment?"

"Of course," she replied, blinking in confusion. He nodded and began to walk. As he passed by her he took her hand and began to lead her out of the room with him. "Ah! Ichigo what-?" was all she got out as the door closed behind them

Miya took a brief glance at the door before letting out a small sigh, "Oh dear." Turning, she found Ikki still pointing at where Uzume had been standing, a look of pure shock still on her face and she sighed again. "Things really are about to get lively around here again aren't they?" She asked herself as she walked towards Ikki.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he closed the door behind him, the soft click announcing that it had shut completely. Slowly, he let go of Uzume's hand and tightened his fist. He then looked up at her and noted that she was looking back at him with an expression he couldn't quite place.

"How?" He said after a moment.

"I can..." she sighed. "I can explain this Ichigo."

"So you knew?" He asked, not quite accusing. His face betrayed none of chaotic emotions that were sweeping through his body right now.

_"I am yours. Body, mind, soul. I belong to you, forever. I exist to love you, until I die."_

His eye twitched at the memory. Was it to be like that for this girl too? That she would 'love' him unconditionally? How the hell was he supposed to react to that! How could he take another woman when he had one already? He had something with Uzume... What he had with Uzume... All that... Did... did they really have something he wondered as his mind furiously worked overtime. If the Sekirei are supposed to love someone due to just winging them... Was it the same as '_**real**_' love? The assumption washed his body with a chill that could not be ignored.

With that surge emotion finally broke through his facade with an unbidden release of harsh breath as he turned away and averted his furrowed eyes.

'_What the hell do **I **know about love?_' He thought bitterly. What they had was real, wasn't it? His own growing feelings for this girl...

"Yeah I... I knew about this Ichigo," Uzume sighed again as she raked a hand through her hair. "I wanted to warn you about this it's just... just there was never really a good time to tell you about being able to wing multiple Sekireis."

"Never a good time?" He repeated. "When was there a 'never a good time'? I only visited every weekend for three months…" He stated, some anger finally coming through.

"Yes and it's not exactly the best conversation starter when you're getting familiar with someone." Uzume replied. "The truth is that it's not that common for an Ashikabi to have more than one sekirei."

"You could have warned me," he stated as both his fists tightened. "At least that way I could have been more careful. At least that way... Damn it, Uzume, I..." He trailed off as he looked away and found himself unsure of what he wanted to say. '_It has to be real_' his mind told him. '_If it wasn't I wouldn't care. It has to be..._'

Again his mind found himself thinking of the other girl and how she looked over her fallen friend before anything else after her winging. That act alone spoke volumes of her character to him. That girl didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be caught up in the middle of his and Uzume's relationship. '_But she **loves** **you,**_' his mind reminded him with the viciousness of his lost inner hollow. He grit his teeth again as his emotions were brought back to square one of his anxiety on what his relationship was.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I really am." Uzume said, giving her Ashikabi an apologetic look. "I... I screwed up here ok? I really did. I mean... it's not like I'm happy with this either, y'know? But... but... damn it I hate to say this but... what's done is done. And we are gonna have to deal with this together."

Ichigo was silent and Uzume bit her lip before slowly moving toward him and wrapping her arms around-

He stiffened.

She froze as her eyes widened as she felt him go rigid with her arms nearly fully around him. Her eyes began to moisten as she completed the motion and put her head on his chest and felt him relax. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she honestly said and repeated a few more times.

Ichigo took in a breath as he thought about what she said. '_We'll get through this,_' his mind thought morosely as he thought about the other girl in the room. Looking down he saw the girl holding him and found himself automatically wrapping his arms around her, the simple fact being because he wanted to. '_We'll get through this_,' he thought again, ignoring his minds thundering questions of how.

"I'm so sorry," He heard her again and thoughts of their time together came to fore. She wasn't stupid but she could be flighty at times around him and he realized she was being truthful about what she said, as frustrating as it was.

He tightened his arms around her. "I know," he said, sounding tired. "I know you are. Now then, Uzume..."

"Yes?" she said as she looked up but noticed he was looking ahead at not at her.

"We're going up to my room, and you're gonna tell me anything else you know that I need to know."

"Yes," she thought as her mind began to think of what to say, anything she might have left out but she was sure that she told him just about everything already.

"Ok, let's..." he trailed off as a faint glow made itself known and faded, not too unlike what he had seen earlier. "What the..." he trailed off again as suddenly the few potted plants burst open as they abruptly grew too big for their containers.

"Gah!" Uzume exclaimed as she suddenly let go of Ichigo and twirled around, confused and wound up, wondering what the hell was going on as she made sure Ichigo was behind her. They both could see the same happening to the flowers and greenery in the yard and both stood still in shock.

And just as suddenly as it began it was over, the plants no longer bulging or growing however they retained their new size.

* * *

Minato looked on at the impish little girl next to him as a soft smile graced her face. He blinked, still a little confused at what had just happened. He had been sitting on the engawa, watching Musubi train as he wrapped himself in his blanket, somewhat necessitated by the cool crisp morning air. Kuu had come from the corner of Miya's room somewhat unexpectedly and he was unsure now what to do now that they had rescued her. Do they keep her? If not, who to take her back to? The girl was far too young to be involved in this Plan of MBI's.

Not to mention how would he explain her to Miya...

She had come and sat next to him, gazing out at the backyard and Musubi before she sneezed and her arms folded around herself. Taking that as his cue he removed the blanket and wrapped it around the young girl, just suppressing the need to shiver as the cool air hit him. The effects were immediate as the young girl smiled and pulled the blanket around her. Seeing now that she was now comforted his thoughts turned to the tree that had 'caught' him and Musubi when they literally fell upon Maizon Izumo that day and spoke aloud about it.

He didn't know exactly why he said it aloud, but having seen this girl in his dreams and a flash of her from that night when he and Musubi fell into that tree maybe she could shed some light on it. It surprised him that she answered him. She heard him, she had said, his voice calling for help and responded. He smiled in return and called her his lifesaver, and thanked her.

And it was then that she completely caught him off guard. Rising from her seat she put her little arms on his shoulders. Before he could ask what she was doing she softly pleaded. "Please... Please become Kuu's Ashikabi."

And before he could get a word in or register what she wanted she leaned in and kissed him and a soft green light enveloped his world.

Watching her with wide eyes as the green wings of light subsided he yelped and hopped back on his seat when the backyard caught his eye and he gasped. Musubi had stopped in wonder and laughter as greenery and shrubbery exploded in growth and size around her. Her arms were stretched out wide as she now twirled within a storm of flower pedals; the results of Kuu's power.

"Minato-sama! Minato-sama! Look! Look!" she cried with the innocence of a child, much like the one that was now beaming at him.

"Huh" he let out as he shook his head and plucked a leaf that had fallen on Kuu's head and she giggled at him. As he was about to open his mouth he heard footsteps approaching. Turning his head to his right he saw Ichigo and his Sekirei, Uzume, come rushing by before they both stopped to look at him and then Kuu. They had both looked like they were going to say something before Uzume turned her head.

"Wow..." Uzume breathed out and Ichigo turned his head to gape.

'_What the hell?_' he thought. With the shouji screen wide open he gaped as he saw what happened inside was greatly magnified outside, despite being able to see some of it.

"He-hey," Minato said a bit bashfully, unsure of what else to say.

"H-hi," Uzume responded, still engrossed with the view before stepping off the engawa to look around. Holding her hands out several petals landed in her palms and she looked down at it and shook her head.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked Minato.

"Um, I... I don't really know," Minato responded. Nothing like this happened when Musubi had been winged. Even though they were indoors in his old apartment there had been no great changes outside when they had left later on.

"Isn't this great?" Musubi called out, still continuing to twirl before stopping her pirouette to face Minato and Ichigo and then jogged up to them. "This is soooo wonderful Minato-sama. You have two Sekirei now!"

"Sekirei..." Ichigo repeated, blinking as he looked outside again, seeing only Uzume before looking back to Musubi and then Minato and...

Oh yeah, the kid he remembered. He was going to ask about her but then the unexpected scenery took priority. She was small, very young it seemed. Blonde hair that reached down to her legs and wearing a green sleeveless sundress. She was currently gripping Minato's shirt from behind him and trying to make herself seemingly smaller as she looked at him like she wasn't sure what to make of him.

He then looked back outside to see where the Sekirei that had caused this was at. Only seeing Uzume he stuck his head out and looked back and forth, only seeing his girl and the shock of new shrubbery and flowers. He frowned as he wondered where she could be and asked Uzume if there was anyone else out there. Getting a negative he turned to Minato and Musubi and Musubi's smile lit up.

"She's right here," she chirped while looking at the child.

'What?' his mind responded and he blinked a few times. This kid was a Sekirei? No way, that can't be right. This was going to be a tournament, right? Would MBI be such bastards to send a child out to...

* * *

_"I...I've found you," she breathed out, voice no higher than a whisper._

_"Wha-what?" he smartly got out as he looked into her face, seeing her flushed a bit with her eyes slightly open._

_"You," she breathed, her right hand moving to rest on his left shoulder. "My Ashikabi," she breathed again as she fully lowered herself onto him._

_"Uh," was all he got out as he froze as he felt those two mounds fully press into him as her face reached his and felt his brain short-circuit when her lips met his._

_He found himself opening his eyes, and idly wondered why no one mentioned the light show-_

* * *

Ha?

* * *

_Both paused as they saw the position he was in and that the girl had seemingly tripped over the other. "I told you to stay in bed!" Ichigo hissed as loud as he could to not further aggravate the other one below them._

_But, the girl in his arms did not seem to listen to him._

_In fact, she looked rather glossy eyed._

_Now why did this remind him-_

_-CHU-_

_His eyes shot open as the girl suddenly lifted herself up and and stole his lips with a gentle kiss. He blinked as a familiar burst of light made itself known, as bright emerald wings burst forth from this girls back, illuminating the room in a green glow._

* * *

He blinked. And blinked again.

* * *

_"We're going up to my room, and you're gonna tell me anything else you know."_

_"Yes," she thought as her mind began to think of what to say, anything she might have left out but she was sure that she told him everything already._

_"Ok, let's..." he trailed off as a faint glow made itself known and faded, not too unlike what he had seen earlier. "What the..." he trailed off again as suddenly the few potted plants burst open as they abruptly grew too big for their containers._

* * *

His mouth opened and closed as his mind continued to process the information it was giving out and he turned his head to the young girl, ignoring as she seemed to further hide herself. Minato looked up at the younger tenant and wondered if he was ok. He had just been told that the girl was a Sekirei, and it seemed that he kind of felt the same as he did in regards to how young the girl was, but then all of a sudden he paused and became unnervingly silent.

It was then that all confusion and uncertainty left his face as Ichigo's full gaze turned to him with tight lips and a scowl so intense Minato felt his hair begin to stand and his stomach suddenly drop.

"We talk. _**Now.**_"

* * *

If Minato had not went to the restroom earlier he knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd had wet himself long before now. If anything, he would love to pass out and wake up from the nightmare that he had stepped into.

If his shirt continued to constrict itself anymore he'd get part of his wish.

"You sick son of a bitch..." Ichigo growled out, both his hands gripping the other boy by his lapels tightly. It was completely lost upon him that he had been in the same position not a few days prior. Both had gone to Ichigo's room, excusing themselves as they left the girls behind him, Ichigo asking Uzume if she could keep them there for a moment. She had blinked at him in confusion before agreeing. Not a few steps into his room he swiftly slammed the door shut and shoved Minato into the door, ensuring that no one would interfere.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked as he tightened his grip before loosening it, allowing the other boy to cough a bit and take a few gulps of air before looking fearfully at him. After a morning that completely caught him blindsided and his own doubts on the nature of his relationship with Uzume something relatively simple had been dropped in his lap that he could deal with.

"Do-doing?" Minato asked, utterly terrified at the look in Ichigo's eyes. Why was this happening?

"Are you some sorta sicko? Huh?"

And then Minato's eyes widened in understanding.

Oh dear sweet merciful God. '_He doesn't think..._'

Ichigo saw that Minato had understood and his grip tightened again. "That's right you little shit. You don't have a lot of time to explain yourself before I usher you into hell."

"It's... not...what..."

"I think?" Ichigo finished. "Tell me then, what exactly is it? Not to mention bringing a child into this mess at all!"

"Can...can't br-::gasp::!" Minato gasped for breath as the grip completely loosened and he fell to the floor. He gasped for breath a few more times, his eyes beginning to wet from the pain and lack of air. He then turned his head up so see Ichigo staring down at him, face now unnervingly calm if not for the storm in his eyes promising indescribable pain if he didn't provide an adequate explanation.

Ichigo leaned forward, his face only inches from Minato's terrified one. "You better have a goddamned good explanation for this neighbor," he hissed, furious. "Because if you don't..." he trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Terrified, frozen and stuttering Minato responded. "If... if I don't...?"

"If you dont..." he hissed anew."Let's just say that the millisecond a pathetic excuse leaves your mouth, you'll be begging me for death. Clear?"

"C-clear!" Minato quickly responded.

"Good," he said. "You've earned the right to keep your life... for now." He flopped down on his bed, his hard brown orbs trained on Minato. "Start talking."

"We-we saved her last night" Minato began. "She, she was in the Arboretum and being hunted," he gulped out.

"By who?"

"By - by other Sekirei. Y-you know, right? A text even went out on that."

Ichigo blinked, his frown fading slightly, "A text? What text?"

Minato then blinked as well, confusion almost replacing his fear. "Y- you know... MBI sent one out to everyone." He would have fumbled for his phone if he wasn't wearing his pajamas.

"I didn't get a text... at least I don't think so," Ichigo grumbled as he pulled out his phone, noting that it had been set to a silent mode. Flipping the device open, his eyes widened at the missed text message blinking in front of him. Popping the message open, his frown just grew all the deeper as he read aloud:

"'Greetings my dear Ashikabis. This is your friendly neighborhood MBI Director with a tidbit of hot news! In the Botanical Gardens, there is a cute little Sekirei waiting for the fortunate Ashikabi to wing her. But be warned! It's first come first serve, winner takes all!'"

Ichigo was silent as he finished, but his face was alive with emotion. His trademark scowl was fixed in place. "Are... are you... fucking... kidding me?" he snarled out. If Minato had enough strength to go through the door he'd have been pressing against the wall in the hallway by now with the look that Ichigo was giving.

"That... that goddamned... son of a bitch!" Ichigo growled, ignoring the elder man in the room at this point. The hand that held his phone clenched into a fist, and his phone made crackling noises as it threatened to break under the former shinigami's growing rage. '_These are peoples' lives he messing with... and he's acting like it's a goddamned game?_'

'_A game..._' he thought again as he turned his head back to Minato, ignoring how the other man flinched at his glare. '_So he got this message and..._' "Oh... oh you dirty bastard," Ichigo growled.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't 'what me', you asshole," Ichigo growled as he stood up. Discarding his broken phone, he walked up to Minato slowly. "You tell me about this text message and you honestly expect me to believe you went to 'save' that little girl?"

Minato was already pushed as far back as he could go, and as scared as he was, his mind was working overtime to try to find a way to convince his neighbor that he was telling the truth and not die in the process. "Y-yes." Minato said, trying his best to hold his ground. He was, after all, telling the truth.

"How stupid do you think I am!" Ichigo asked. "First come, first served and all that! Why the hell should I believe you went out of your way to save that kid?"

Taking a few breaths Minato grit his teeth and responded, trying to hold back his shivers. "I- I did. Me and another guy were there. He had two Sekirei himself. But we went in to save her." He shivered again, though not from Ichigo. "A-another Sekirei almost had her." He then remembered what Musubi had told him and swallowed more saliva. "We brought her in last night." He then shook his head slightly. "I just wanted to save her. I didn't know Kuu would do that..."

"Another Sekirei?"

"Huh?" Minato looked up at him again.

"You said another Sekirei almost got her?"

"Y-yes," Minato said, remembering her chilly smile and her taunts.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, "Damnit... this shit is giving me a headache." He paused in an attempt to get his emotions lowered and under control before he continued, "So you beat the Sekirei and swoop off with the kid back here? Am I supposed to believe that?" Ichigo then asked.

Minato's breathing was still quick but he blinked as he remembered something else and then gulped before frowning. "Y-you're one to talk."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Y-yesterday." He answered.

* * *

_"However," Seo continued, "the way the system has been set up, anyone with the powers or potential of an ashikabi can wing any Sekirei, whether they want to or not."_

* * *

His own eyes then narrowed. "Y-you're one to talk, bringing those two in last night. They're Sekirei!" he just about shouted and just managing to resist the urge to clamp his hands to his mouth.

* * *

_He shook his head mutely, still in a bit of shock at seeing two badly injured girls before him. Why had they not taken them to a hospital? Why hadn't the landlady called the police?_

* * *

_"...whether they want to or not."_

* * *

"They were hurt really badly too," he said, the memories of their silent forms giving him an odd sense of strength.

"You mean..." Ichigo snorted in realization. "Oh no. No, no, nonono. I didn't do that to them."

"How do I know that? Your Sekirei, she looks really strong." He bit out, pushing his hands against the wall in an effort to stand. He took a shuddering breath to his nose, instincts screaming to do the opposite of what he was doing. "How do I know that you weren't going to force them?"

"How do you...?" Ichigo balked. "Don't you lump me in with the rest of you guys, understand? I didn't want this shit dumped in my lap!"

"Neither did I," Minato said. "But... but look how it looks to me in comparison. At least Kuu can walk and make her own decisions," Which the spritely girl had done.

"What are you saying?"

"I... I just wanted to save her. What... what happened down stairs, Kuu did that on her own." He then mustered his courage once more. "'An-anyone with the po-potential to be an Ashikabi can wing any Sekirei whether they want to or not.'" His own eyes, thought still scared held a bit of accusation.

Ichigo frowned, "And who told you that?"

"The one who helped me save Kuu yesterday," he responded. "Well?" he then prodded.

"Well what?" Ichigo sighed.

"Did you make them your Sekirei? Did you force them?"

Ichigo stared at him in surprise, feeling himself bristle. How dare this snot-nosed little punk think he'd-!

He froze in mid-thought, remembering the kid's words. "Wait...you're tellin' me... that this is happening to other Sekirei? That they're being taken whether they want to or not by people who can?" Minato blinked, caught off guard by his change in demeanor and nodded to him, the look in his eyes conveying how serious he was about that in spite of his fight or flee instincts in effect. "C'mon!" Ichigo barked. "Speak up!"

"Yes."

Ichigo eyed Minato coolly, folding his arms and forcing his face into less harsh features. "You said you were helped by someone, someone that was familiar with how Sekirei worked, right?"

Minato nodded again. "Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

Minato took a breath, eyeing the other an warily. "That anyone with the power of an Ashikabi can take whatever Sekirei they want. If they want to... even if the Sekirei doesn't want it."

Ichigo's frown returned, "Say that again."

"They can still be winged even if they don't want to."

"What? That... that can't be..." He lowered his head, clutching his forehead with one hand and rubbed at it in irritation. "Oh god, who am I kidding? That sick little fuck'll even get kids involved with this mess. Of course something like that'd be ok with that bastard."

Minato was silent as Ichigo as Ichigo continued, feeling the growing anger in his voice. "I don't even know why that'd surprise me. That bastard is letting these Sekirei run around and find people for them to be with and then put them into some random ass fight for his own amusement. Like some real life Pokémon or something. A bastard like that... a bastard like that doesn't give a shit about anything so long as it amuses him! A bastard like that... who lets his power go to his head like he has... he's-!"

-CRUNCH-

Minato gulped slightly as the strawberry blond in front of him destroyed his cell phone in a fit of rage. The image alone would be intimidating enough, to say nothing of the cost of a new one. But the fact that he hadn't seemed to notice... well... it just added to the intimidation.

Ichigo let out a brief yell of frustration before tossing the destroyed phone to the floor in anger. Letting out an irritated breath, his hand clutched his face, hiding a small bitter smile.

For the next minute or so each stayed where they sat, not moving as Minato watched Ichigo rub his head with his hand, covering his eyes, a few times but did not change his overall position. He then sighed and broke the ice after another moment.

"Did you?" Minato prodded once more.

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh at that. "Actually one of them kinda forced themselves on me."

The look of bitterness and tiredness spoke volumes to Minato and he knew the other man was not lying. "And that's what happened to me too," he said after another moment.

"Ah ha..." Ichigo let out as he removed his hand from his face. "What a fucked up mess this is..."

Minato gave off a sad smile himself. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" With that, he gingerly started to stand up from where he had been half sitting, half laying on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout before," Ichigo grunted. "It's just... y'know..."

"Ye-yeah..."

"So uh... how long?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"H-huh?"

"How long've you been involved with this mess?"

"Uh, I met Musubi a couple days before moving here. My landlord had a 'no woman' rule."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. "Heh... I've been involved with this mess for three months and you already know more about what's up than me. Think I've been slippin' or somethin.'"

"Three months?"

"Yeah three months," Ichigo shrugged. "Not gonna lie, it's been some weird times." Ichigo sighed as he straightened himself, "Look man, I... uh... we got off on the wrong foot here. And... Um... well... since we're neighbors and all..."

Minato blinked, and then realized what Ichigo was saying and let out a relieved breath. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ichigo nodded. "So... um... since we're in this fucked up game together man... uh... if you need some help or something I'll..."

Minato smiled and his shoulders sagged, now feeling completely relieved. "Again, thank you."

"Sure thing," Ichigo nodded as he made his way towards the door. "Look, not to be rude man, but you kinda gave me some stuff to process here. And Uzume's probably gonna be up here soon enough so..."

"Yeah..." Minato agreed and stepped to the side so Ichigo could reach the door.

"And hey," Ichigo continued as he grabbed the knob. "At least it can't get any worse than this right?" And with that he opened the door and saw Uzume and Musubi coming around the corner when something below caught his eye. Blinking, he looked down and saw the tiny little Sekirei he had seen earlier looking up at him with... watery eyes? Was she crying?

-HIC-HIC- She sniffled.

He blinked again. What was she hold-

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"**DON'T BULLY MY ONIICHAN!**"

And before he could register his surprise the thing in her hands, several bits of torn weed suddenly exploded as if it were alive and everything went dark.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Ago..._

Uzume looked at Ichigo and Minato's retreating form, confusion on her face at why her Ashikabi was insistent on talking with him.

_"Stay here with the others and don't let them come up yet,"_ he had said as he near dragged away the other ashikabi.

She took in a deep breath through her nose and blew it out, the matter of what had happened not five minutes ago returning to her and causing her stomach to clench. Looking down the young spritely girl identified as a Sekirei was also watching where the boys had left to before she brought a tiny hand to her mouth and concerned look on her face replaced her own confusion. Taking a quick glance outside Musubi was also looking where the two had lead off to, blinking as flower petals continued to dance around her.

"Hey there," she said gently to the young Sekirei and getting her attention as she lowered herself down. "What's your name?"

The young child's eyes widened as she took a step back, uncertain. "K-Kuu is Kuu's name."

"Ah, how cute," Uzume said honestly, the elder sekirei happy to have something to take her mind off her current problems. Unbidden she brought a hand up to tussle the girl's hair and giggled at the sight.

After she took her hand back the girl looked back at the direction where the boys had disappeared to. "O-onii-chan," she said and sniffled.

"There, there," Uzume had said, trying to calm the girl. "It's ok."

The young girl sniffled once more and was about to say something when they heard someone else approaching and turned.

"Eh? Did he go this way or...?" Muttered Ikki as she came into view, her robe was slightly disheveled but fortunately showing nothing inappropriate. "Oh hi there!" she chirped as she caught sight of Uzume and Kuu.

"Um, hey" Uzume said, standing up and unsure now what to do. "Where's Miya?" she asked when she noticed the newcomer was by herself.

"Oh she's lookin' over Nanaha-chan," Ikki answered. "She said she needed some quiet to do so, so here I am checkin' Ichigo-sama's place."

"…-sama?" Uzume repeated, her head tilting.

"Eh heh," Ikki blushed slightly. "Well... I do owe him Nanaha-chan's life and he's my Ashikabi now so..." she paused. "Oh wait, I should call him Ashikabi-sama right? Or maybe Husband?" Her blush deepened at that and she brought her hands to her cheeks, "Oh jeez... no I better just call him Ichigo-sama for now don'tcha think?"

Uzume blinked a few times, processing what her sister Sekirei had stated. "Haaah~?"

Ikki nodded to herself, "Yeah, Ichigo-sama is the best for a man like him. Anyway… Uzume right? I'm-" She cut off suddenly her attention pulled to the back yard. "Oh wow, what's that?"

Uzume turned, wondering what -

Oh yeah.

Outside the petals continued to fall as Musubi once again began to twirl around, laughing at the scenery around her. "So pretty..." Ikki muttered in wonderment. She blinked as she noticed Musubi twirling around under the tree, "Hey Uzume, who's that?"

Uzume blinked turning to Ikki, "Who Musubi?"

Ikki frowned, "Musubi huh? So Ichigo-sama has more Sekirei than I thought..."

Uzume shook her head, "No, wait there-"

"That means I've another sister I've yet to meet!" Ikki spoke up suddenly, cutting off her sister sekirei. "'Scuse me a sec, I'll be right back!"

Uzume blinked as Ikki then proceeded to hop towards a pirouetting Musubi. "Hey wait-!" Uzume cried out futilely before pausing as the other Sekirei suddenly stopped and shivered as she placed a hand on her back. Uzume sighed as Ikki mumbled something before stretching before and took a few hesitant steps before approaching the other Sekirei a bit more softly. "Well, this might be interesting." At her Side, Kuu blinked up at the elder Sekirei in confusion while continuing to send worried looks up the stairs.

Outside, Ikki cautiously made her way towards the bouncing girl dressed in an outfit that seemed designed to invoke mikos. Almost unconsciously, the injured Sekirei couldn't help but to size up the new girl. She was... healthy to say the least. Cute too. Not as cute as her maybe but... well that wasn't important now.

What was important was making a good impression, this was her new sister after all. She smiled brightly as she tapped Musubi on the shoulder, making the energetic Sekirei halt her pirouetting. "Hi there!"

Musubi turned to her, blinked and smiled. "Hi!" she chirped back, raising her hand.

"Having fun?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"That's good, that's good," Ikki nodded folding her arms under her breasts. "It's nice to see my newest sister Sekirei knows how to enjoy herself."

Musubi then paused, blinked, and then brought a finger to her chin and tilted her head. "Sister Sekirei?"

"Of course!" Ikki chirped, unfolding her arms and patting Musubi on her shoulders. "As of this mourning we're Sister Sekirei! Fighting to win this game and protect our beloved Ashikabi!"

Musubi took up a wide stance pose and brought her hands up in the air, making fists. She then brought them down into a determined pose and gave a hard nod. "Yes! We'll give everything for Minato-san!"

"That's Right!" Ikki cried. "We'll train, we'll fight, we'll win, and we'll give Minato-sama all the love he so richly deserves!"

In the house, Uzume watched, her mouth hanging open and weakly held up a hand with her index finger pointed upwards.

"Yes!" Musubi chirped, her eyes burning with determination. "Together we can win this game and be with Minato-san forever and forever!"

"Hahaha!" Ikki laughed confidently. "I can just tell you and I are gonna get along beautifully Musubi-chan!"

"I think you're right Ikki-chan!" Musubi responded. And at that, Ikki let out a long confident laugh.

Pause.

"By the way," Ikki suddenly spoke up. "Who's Minato-sama? Is that Ichigo-sama's last name?"

Musubi turned to blink at her a few times before shaking her head. "Minato-san is Minato-san!"

In the house Uzume had face palmed, making a few choking noises while Kuu looked upon the others before turning to look at the stairway once more.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Ikki asked. "'Cuz I'm not sure what a Minato-san is."

"Minato is her Ashikabi," Uzume called out, removing her hand from her face. Our Ashikabi is Ichigo _Kurosaki_."

"Oh!" Ikki nodded in understanding. "So she's not Ichigo-sama's Sekirei! Thanks sis!"

Pause.

"Wait what?" Ikki rounded back on Musubi. "You mean you aren't one of Ichigo-sama's Sekirei?" Musubi had her hands clasped under her chin as she shook her head. "B-B-But I thought this was Ichigo-sama's home!" Ikki cried out. "S-So you're... you're my enemy, Musubi-chan?"

Musubi brought her index finger up to her chin again for a second before her eyes widened. "Ah!" she shouted like she had made some connection

Uzume, having seen that look before had a strong sense of déjà vu before quickly hopping out and thrust her arm out. "Hey, wait! Remember what Miya said!"

"It's too cruel!" Ikki continued, unaware of Uzume's words. "To befriend an enemy in such a matter... it's just so cruel! Is this my fate? To fight my friends in such a matter?"

Musubi however deflated. "Uuuu," she moaned dejectedly.

"I know, I know," Ikki nodded, not understanding why Musubi was becoming deflated. "But such is the cruelty of the game my friend. But know this, when we fight I'll give you nothing less than my best! And I expect you to do the same my friend-turned-enemy!"

Musubi's eyes glistened at hearing the challenge. "Yes! Musubi will always give it her best!"

Ikki nodded, extended her hand out towards Musubi, "It's a vow then! Once I'm fully recovered we'll have ourselves a fair and honorable duel that only us Sekirei can have! Agreed my friend-turned-rival?"

"Yes!" Musubi chirped, taking her hand and shaking it.

Uzume stood several feet away from them and the several from the genkan behind her, mouth still somewhat open at what she just witnessed before closing her eyes and took a deep breath.

And then something else happened as another sound came out.

Both Ikki and Musubi blinked in sync, hands still clasped together as they both turned to find Uzume laughing, her shoulders shaking heavily before slapping her knee. "Oh man" she got out as she then brought her arms to her stomach. "Oh wow, I think I needed that" she said before then turning around. "Right Kuu? Kuu? She looked around before noticing the spritely girl was gone, and what seemed to be a pocket of dirt unearthed near the genkan.

* * *

_Present..._

Ichigo sighed though his nose as he tightened his mouth while he sat at the table while his arms rested on the tabletop. Surrounding him were Minato to his right with his newest Sekirei hanging off his right shoulder and Musubi to his right. Uzume was to his left with Ikki next to her as all of them sat stiffly as Miya's lecture continued.

"Is there an issue Kurosaki-san?" Miya asked, immediately zoning in on Ichigo, having heard that sigh.

"Outside of a misunderstanding I don't believe so," Ichigo answered. "Sorry 'bout earlier again," he said turning to Minato.

"I-it's ok really," Minato replied. "Do- don't mention it" he continued, trying his best to not shiver as his eyes were riveted on the landlady.

"Hnn" Kuu shivered next to her, her eyes wide as she stared at the landlady as well.

"Now then... I have no idea what transpired in the yard or what happened to cause the mess in your room, Kurosaki-san," she said however she stared at Minato as she continued. "But finding dirt and leaves and other things that belong outside is too much. I do not think you all want me to repeat what I have already said once before about 'No Violence in Maison Izumo' now, do I?" she said chillingly, the temperature of the room seemingly dropping a few degrees.

About everyone at the table shook their heads, not wanting to anger the landlady further.

Ichigo just sighed through his nose again, irritated. The kid was really something else. She had come in and before he realized it vines burst forth from her hand to ensnare him which left him hanging upside down and bouncing. Shock gave way to irritation and he ended up breaking the vines to a hard landing.

He shook his head at the absurdity at it now. Not even when he-

"Kurosaki-_san_," said again, putting extra emphasis this time.

"Yes?" Ichigo said before Uzume suddenly grabbed hold of him. "H-Hey!" he shouted, surprised at her sudden movement. Before he could tell her anything he caught her terrified expression. '_Huh?_'

He turned to see Minato with the near shame expression with Musubi and Kuu holding on tightly to him.

"HUUUuuUU! HuuuUUUU!" Kuu whined as she buried her face in his shoulder.

He turned to look back at Miya who was staring at him with a tight look on her face, eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Miya's eyebrow only continued to twitch harder.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

A young man let out a bitter grunt and unceremoniously chugged down his beer, slamming the empty bottle onto the table as he wiped his lips irritably and gave a slight glare. For the thousandth time he cursed at the swill he drank that failed to make him forget about the earlier failed attempt to claim that Sekirei as his own. For the thousandth time he cursed her ability to manage to elude him. He knew it was useless to sit here drowning himself in self-pity and whiskey this early in the day but that was all he felt like doing. Even the heavy metal guitar session he had last night had come close but couldn't vent all his rage.

Junichi Tanigawa was seated in a corner booth in his small pub in lower Teito, in one of the seedier parts of the technological city. Technically, the pub wasn't his, not yet at any rate. It had been opened by his father with some of the huge fortune that he had amassed in his career in the hopes that it would assist his son in possibly preparing him for a future in his organization. At least that's what the old man told Junichi. Both men knew, however, it had been more something to keep him distracted than for any financial or educational reason.

Yet and still, now even this seemed dull and lifeless. Ever since he had heard about 'The Game' nothing could satisfy the lone Tanigawa heir. It was just as well, a man like Junichi needed a hunt, someone or something worth investing his time and effort in. And it was safe to say that the Sekirei game was that. Even without it, he would've held no interest in this place outside of whatever spending money he could get out of the dive.

It was too early for people to start filtering into this bar and there wouldn't be that many even when they did. So Junichi was somewhat surprised to hear the door open and close and the bartender greet someone. Not surprised enough to actually pay attention but enough to open his eyes. Then he saw the reflection in the whisky bottle and his head snapped up.

"Hey Junichi," came the rough, scratchy voice. Junichi grunted slightly despite the man's tone.

"Yagami. Here to tell me you found her?" Junichi asked as he motioned for another glass.

Yagami shook his head at the drink and sat across from Junichi, a small frown on his face. "Not yet, but it's not like she can get too far. Maiko's sweeping the streets for her as we speak."

"Good good," Junichi nodded as he motioned the bartender, an old scarred street fighter, for another round. "The sooner we find the bitch, the sooner we can make up for lost time."

Yagami shook his head as the bartender gave Junichi another bottle, "Y'know Junichi... there're other Sekirei out there. Ya don't need to keep huntin' this one down."

Junichi stared at him for a moment. "I'm-I'm sorry," he began, his voice going a bit deeper and rougher. "I... I don't think I heard you right. Did you tell me what I need and don't need to hunt?"

"N-no, 'course not!" Yagami replied, waving both his hands in a warding motion. "It's just... y'know I... I ain't never seen ya get so... focused on one person is all."

A slow evil smile spread across Junichi's face as he rose his beer bottle to his lips, "There's a reason for everything, Yagami." He paused and took a swig of his beer. Letting out a contented moan, he continued. "I have special plans for this chick. Big and special plans."

"So what'cha got in mind?" Yagami asked.

"That's on a need to know basis," Junichi's smile faded and his hard glare returned. "And you don't need to know. Get it?"

"Got it." Yagami nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Good," Junichi nodded without looking at his companion and took another swig of his beer. "Now get your ass out there and find my girl Yagami. I'll be right behind ya in a sec."

"Right," Yagami nodded in agreement. "I'll see you out there then."

"Later," Junichi replied as Yagami got up from his seat and left. He closed his eyes, hearing the almost-silent movements of the bartender going back to his position and ignoring them. Soon... that Sekirei would be his soon. It was a matter of time before he stole those lips and that girl finally accepted her position beneath him. Oh... the thing he'd do to her to make her accept that fact... after all she had done to him... Junichi smiled in anticipation as a memory stirred, and he recalled the day when he learned of these creatures called Sekirei, and the sweet promise of a super-powered woman bending to his every want and need.

* * *

_Teito. Late afternoon, Two months ago..._

The sound of a shot glass hitting the bar countertop quietly echoed around the nearly empty bar. It was still relatively early in the afternoon and several employees were busy sweeping and mopping the floors or in the middle of restocking the bar and talking amongst themselves.

If Junichi had cared about listening to those around him he would have heard about the grumbling about how cold the weather had been recently but he hadn't. He was currently enjoying the slight buzz that had been building as the shot had warmed his insides as he sat alone. It was snowing again. Nothing major, but still an inconvenient amount was falling down upon the streets of Teito. It was just the right kind of day for a man to be alone with his thoughts or want to be drunk enough to forget them for a while at any rate.

And Junichi was in the mood for the latter.

Junichi felt himself bristle as he remembered how the day started, but was able to keep his composure. The latest girl he had been fooling around with had forgot to mention the little detail of her boyfriend returning from an extended leave that day and he had to deal with some dip who couldn't keep his chick on a leash. Like it was his fault she wanted a real man to mess around with for a spell. Still, she was more trouble than she was worth and it gave him the perfect excuse to drop her like a bad habit.

Meh. He had been getting bored with her anyway.

If his old man had heard about it, all he'd do is give him a stupid look and go about his... '_business._' Junichi snorted as he looked around his father's bar. Even now, the old man was still trying to get him to learn 'responsibility' by having him more involved in his business. Even now, he was pretty much here supposed to be overseeing the place and keeping things in order before opening later. He snorted again, thinking of the few advantages of doing so as he grabbed the bottle and filling his shot glass before downing it post haste.

With that, his thoughts again turned to his current situation. If nothing else, he could hit up a cabaret girl and at least have some company to get good and buzzed with. Of course... that meant no free booze and where was the fun in that? And so, Junichi sat, killing his liver all the more and wishing for something... anything interesting worth doing.

And with that his eyes narrowed as he felt a bit of cold air, a sign that someone had opened the door. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and waited to either hear the employees tell whoever it is to leave as the bar isn't open or it to be some other worker who was late. Well, if a worker was late, putting the fear of god into someone would be something to look forward to doing...

Hearing nothing he brought himself out of his fantasy and turned and found the first face to be an old friend of his. A bit tall for the average Japanese, he was wearing jeans and a burgundy jacket and hoody. Shaggy black hair with brown highlights fell from his head and a bit of stubble surrounded his chin. Smiling broadly he smacked his arms, ridding it of some snow and raised an arm in greeting.

"Yo!"

'_What the hell is he so happy about?_', Junichi mentally muttered as he craned his head to see who else came with him and nearly gasped.

And for the first time that day, Junichi found that he could not think about anything.

She had crimson red hair, and her beauty seemed almost otherworldly. Her slim proportion and features made him think of someone from Europe if Junichi was forced to guess. Her hair came down to her hips, and she pushed a errant strand behind her ear. Her beautiful alabaster skin, which was white as snow from what was not covered, was remarkable. Her green eyes were bright enough to light the dim bar without even trying, and her outfit could not conceal the fullness of her figure despite its best efforts.

'_Gorgeous_,' that's the only way to describe her in one word. That's the only word you needed to describe her, he mentally reaffirmed as he refilled he glass and took another quick shot to moisten his dry mouth. She was dressed in something that might have been an outfit for a prestigious private school, and was clinging to Yagami's arm as if he was her soul mate.

"Ok man," Junichi said after giving the girl on his arm a long stare. "Who's this and do I need to worry 'bout the cops showin' up here?"

"Cops?" Yagami snorted and gave the girl on his arm an amused smirk. "Heh, check my boy out here. You're so gorgeous that it's a crime!"

The girl simply giggled in response, causing the staff to simply groan and roll their eyes at the cheese oozing from Yagami's line. Junichi simply gave his friend a half lidded look, "Ohhh kay, now I know you got her on something, cuz ain't no drug free woman falling for that BS. 'Specially from you."

"Ah! You wound me, Junichi!" Yagami sighed dramatically with a hand at his heart. "And here I was set to introduce you to my new wife!"

"Uh..." Junichi stared askewed at Yagami before then looking back and forth between him and the crimson haired beauty. "Ok, seriously. How drunk am I now?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," The red head spoke up suddenly. She gave Junichi a small bow and as she rose she gave him a polite smile. "I am Rias, Number-" she paused suddenly, her hands covering her lips. "Oh dear, I almost said it."

"Oh hoh, that was a close one there babe," Yagami nodded in agreement. "We don't want you-know-who on our heads."

"Um," Junichi began in an irritated tone. "One of you two mind explaining what the fuck's goin' on here? I had a nice buzz going here and you're starting to ruin it."

Yagami chuckled as he leaned in close and put an arm around Junichi's shoulder. Still grinning, he spoke to his friend in a whisper loud enough to still be heard by others. "Bro, I got some news for ya, but you gotta keep it quiet. Life and death kind of thing. Trust me."

Junichi looked at his friend at the corner of his eye and was about to push him off and yell at him for bugging him but there was something in that smile that intrigued him. His eyes turned to Rias and took her in again before looking back at his friend. Standing up Yagami took his arm back and Junichi turned to the employees. "Take an early lunch, and make sure you lock the door on your way out!"

* * *

"What."

That was all Junichi could say as he regarded the couple before him. He felt a surge of absolute shock move through him as he regarded the stupid grin on his friend's face. His stomach clenched, whether in unease or in jealousy he could not say. The only thing he *could* acknowledge was that he had to get in on this somehow. If this was legit that was.

"I know, right?" Yagami preened as Rias snuggled into his arm, her eyes closed as she smiled contently by her Ashikabi's side. "I mean I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen my sweet little Rias react in front of me like she did. After I winged her, we've been at it like rabbits man. She's the best girl I've ever had! And she's gonna love me forever no matter what? It don't get no better than this!"

"Bullshit," Junichi snorted. "It's shocking enough to see a dude like you with a piece like her. But superpowers? Partnership? Who the fuck're you tryin' to kid here Yagami?"

Yagami's grin just grew all the more, "So ya want some proof, dude?"

Junichi nodded, "Yeah, I'd like some proof. Make her fly, or shoot heat rays from her eyes. Hell, have her fire a Kamehameha for all I care. Just give me some proof you ain't blowin' shit outta yer ass."

"As smooth as always," Yagami chucked. He gave a shrug of the shoulder that Rias laid on. "Hey honey, wake up." he said softly.

"Mmmm?" Rias moaned as she began to wake up. "What is it, my love?"

"My friend wants us to put on a show for your peoples," Yagami explained. "So, let's put on a show."

"Anything for you My Dearest Yagami," Rias said in a loving tone. It was all Junichi could do to keep from gagging, his morbid curiosity holding his lunch down enough to see what the hell Yagami was going to do.

Rias let go of her Ashikabi's arm and took a seat in his lap, causing Yagami to leer at her slightly. "Anything for me... god you say the sweetest things sometimes Rias." As her arms wrapped around his neck, Yagami gave Junichi a small look. "Better stand back, man. I dunno if what she's about to do's all that safe."

Junichi snorted again but stood from his seat, crossing his arms as he stood at their side. Yagami nodded at his friend, "Get ready to have your mind blown." That was the only warning Junichi got as Yagami's lips softly met her Ashikabi's.

And it was all Junichi could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

All he could do was stare as he saw her body had arched backwards away from Yagami, and something like black fire suddenly conversed on a point below the back of her neck and suddenly exploded outward. Many long, ovals of dark flames spread away from her at that point, 'like feathers', he would think later intensified for a moment before disappearing completely.

She tilted her head slightly as they broke the kiss and the flames died out. Rias' smile widened as Yagami tenderly stroked her cheek and she turned to Junichi. "Number Sixty-Seven, Rias," she introduced herself formally.

"Ho-lee shit!" Junichi shouted "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?"

Yagami laughed at Junichi's reaction, "I know right? Ain't my Rias the best?" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "C'mon babe, show him what you can do!"

"Of course my dear," she replied and extended her arm out towards Junichi, who had to jump back as her hand suddenly was alight with purple fire.

"Oh my fucking god!" Junichi almost screamed. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious right now?"

Yagami just laughter just grew at Junichi's reactions. "So fucking serious bro," Yagami replied as the hand that was stroking Rias' cheek went down her back. He gave his Sekirei a brief nod, at which the hand ignited in an amethyst flame that was quickly put out as fast as it had been ignited. His free hand clasped her outstretched hand tightly, and she kissed his temple as he looked to Junichi. "Believe me now?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Junichi responded to Yagami's grin with a matching one, "I believe... that you need to hook you best bro up ASAP."

* * *

It had been nearly a week after his talk with Yagami and his Sekirei when he saw her.

In the park, alone, there was this girl wearing a white sailor fuku, black thigh high leggings and a long blue head band over her light orange hair, appearing almost pink in the afternoon sky. He could see that she was smaller than him, and rather cute. But what gave her away was this utterly ridiculously massive hammer that was near her, something he was sure no human could lift easily, but had seen her set down with no look of exertion on her part.

_'__Perfect_.'

Wasting no time he walked up to her, his hands running through his hair to straighten it out some before putting one hand into his coat pocket. Hearing someone approaching the girl stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hello. Nice day, isn't it?" He said smoothly with a nice smile.

"Um," she got out, taking a step back before blinking. "Yes, it is," she then answered.

"Everything ok?" He asked, tilting his head as he smiled to look as nonthreatening as possible.

"S-sure. No problems whatsoever," she said before smiling back.

'_Nice. Very nice._' he thought. "Say, would you happen to have some free time? I know this restaurant nearby and if you want we could have a bite to eat," he said while thumbing the direction.

Her eyes widened and doubt suddenly filled her eyes. "I don't know..." she said hesitantly.

He then suddenly moved forward to grab her hand and her eyes widened and gave out a small gasp as he clasped it. "C'mon," he said, his smile becoming slightly tight. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Uh, I, well," she said, completely unsure what to do.

"It'll be no problem at all. It's all on me," he said as he pulled her closer.

Her mouth trembled as she then suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry, I gotta go" she stuttered to him as to his surprise she hopped back to her hammer and in one swift motion holstered it before turning and jumping off.

"Wow," he found himself muttering before his awe was replaced with a bit of irritation.

So close.

Still...

'_That one,_' he thought as he turned around and walked away, both hands in his pockets, his smile now completely gone. '_That's the one I want._'

Almost gone, as his mouth twisted slightly.

'_They'll be other times._'

* * *

_Present..._

Junichi felt a surge of absolute cold move through him as his memories faded, a snarl playing across his lips as he angrily finished off his bottle of beer quickly. Stupid, he had been so goddamned stupid with how he had been going about this. He tried to treat that damned broad like she was a human. He tried to woo her with sweet words, dinners, gifts, anything and all he got for his trouble was a stuttered apology and the frail looking alien running off.

'_That's it,_' he growled in thought. '_The kid gloves are now officially off ya damned bitch. It's time you learned your goddamned place._' Clenching his teeth in a growl, he threw the empty bottle hard at the door. The sound of shattered glass reverberating throughout the scarcely populated bar.

"Oy!" he barked out. "Get someone to clean that up!" He stood suddenly, the growing buzz fueling his anger and determination. "I'm out."

'_Yashima... when I next get a hold of you, I'll make you mine._' Junichi thought to himself, slamming the door closed behind him as he left the bar. '_No more waiting. No more bullshitting around it. You're mine._'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The breeze idly played with her strawberry blonde hair as Yashima watched the sun beginning to set. She sat on her hammer, set on the ground with the handle facing straight upward, the massive dual heads large, flat and tall enough to be used in that fashion. The relatively thin handle was to her right, and she leaned against it, her head tilted a little further so her head rested against it as she watched the day coming to its end.

It was a spectacular sight. The colors and the clouds beginning to give the sky an orange colored hue was a breathtaking image to behold yet her thoughts had been centered on other things. She sighed as she brought her legs up and curled them a bit, her now common feelings of loneliness her only companion once again as she looked up to see an airplane in the distance; its dark contrasting against the orange sky as it grew further and smaller into the distance.

After she had left her hotel there had been a rush, a new set of purpose that had filled her after taking the time to review what she seen in her dreams. That man… that orange haired man had to be her Ashikabi. She had heard about the possibility of a Sekirei's mind being able to 'see' the one for them, but up until this morning all she had seen in the past was the weird dream of that strange sideways place, a dream that she had several times, but this was the first time she had seen _him_ in it.

All through the day she had searched, both atop buildings and on the streets, anxious to find him. He had to be easy to spot out. He had been tall with a shock of orange hair that wasn't common for this country. And there had been that look on his face; that disgruntled scowl that had also been nagging at her. She had made her though half the ward, doing her best to keep on move on while watching everyone.

It was so strange at the same time. This energy, this set of _need_. She knew she wasn't the most outgoing of people, but it had been different today. Well, almost different. But it was a start.

However in the end there had been no sign of him so she sat atop her hammer on the ceiling of a ten story building, deflated and tired. A part of her chided herself, that things couldn't be done in a day. It may take several. The ward she was in, not to mention the entirety of Teito, was just too large to cover in a single day. Several weeks, maybe, but not a day. Yet with this came another familiar feeling.

One that kept her stomach churning when she didn't want it to.

Fear.

_He_ had found her again. She didn't know how, but he had always managed to catch up with her in some way or another over the last two months, and each time she had left him. However, each time seemed to be a little harder than the last in some fashion.

She looked up again at the faint stars that were beginning to make themselves known and remembered that first encounter.

* * *

She had been in a park, somewhat tired after another day of no results and chiding herself for choosing the spots with the least amount of people. She knew she had to get in there and interact more, but each time she tried she found herself pulling away to the rooftops. She sighed, the empty feeling in her stomach picking up again. If only Maki and Ku-

She stopped and stiffened as she heard someone approaching and turned around quickly, her eyes widening as she saw a man walking up to her.

"Hello. Nice day, isn't it?" He had said with a smile..

She took a step back, not quite unsure what to do. '_Calm down,'_ she told herself. '_Stuff like this is what you're supposed to be doing.'_ "Um, yes, it is," she answered.

"Everything ok?" He asked, tilting his head.

"S-sure. No problems whatsoever," she said before smiling back. _See? He just wants to see if you're okay. No biggie_.

"Say, would you happen to have some free time? I know this restaurant nearby and if you want we could have a bite to eat," he said while thumbing the direction.

Her eyes widened. '_Is...is he asking me out. Maybe this could be... no, I don't feel anything,_' she thought as doubt settled in her mind and uncertainty filled her. "I don't know..." she said hesitantly.

He then suddenly moved forward to grab her hand and her eyes widened and gave out a small gasp as he clasped it. "C'mon," he said, his smile becoming slightly tight. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Uh, I, well," she said, her mind freezing up and now completely unsure what to do.

"It'll be no problem at all. It's all on me," he said as he pulled her closer.

'_Is... is he?_' her mind panicked as she felt herself almost unable to pull away. Was this how it was supposed to be? Wasn't she supposed to make sure that she felt something? Her eyes widened as if in slow motion she was pulled closer...

_A strange place filled her mind, both unclear and clearer than what she had seen before. A blue sky_, she was certain, _surrounded her and she found herself on what looked to be some kind of glass, almost as if what she was on was some kind of building but... sideways? It was difficult to tell, as she could only make out the scenery up to ten feet around her before it started to get fuzzy._

But that feeling that came with it...

With a sudden bout of strength she pulled back and her mouth trembled as she managed to speak. "I'm sorry, I gotta go" she stuttered to him as she hopped back to her hammer, holstered it before turning and jumping off to put some distance between them.

* * *

That scenery that she had seen in her had up to that point hadn't been so strong, and she had first seen it a month prior to that encounter, about three or so months now.

If that image hadn't presented itself to her head, if that strong wave of... something, hadn't filled her, she was certain she might have been winged then and there. Instead, she had run.

She hadn't paid much attention to that encounter, other than how hard her heart had been racing and what had filled her mind and the wrongness she had felt when that man had pulled her to him.

Little did she know that wasn't to be her last encounter with him.

He had found her a few weeks later in a different ward, again trying to calmly woo her, in fact being nicer and not quite as grabby as he had been that first time.

And again she had felt it. That this man wasn't the one for her.

She had tried, politely, to back away and he had let her, waving and smiling to her and she had smiled back as she left. Only to encounter him again the next week. And yet again, and again, and again over the next two months.

Each time had been different, and each time he slowly seemed to change. In the beginning he had been nice and tried to woo her with food and with gifts at certain times, and each time she had politely refused him. As time wore on he had slowly been getting more curt, sometimes a bit more grabby, wanting her to follow him to where ever he had wanted. Each time had her heart racing and her stomach clenching as she had several times found herself nearly going with him before managing to get away once more.

She did not know how he had been finding her, but it had been coming with a certain regularity that she had actually spent more than several days, almost a week, in a hotel without leaving, scared that she would run into him again.

And then there had been last night... And another last minute get away.

She brought her hands around her knees as she brought her legs up and sat in a fetal position as the orange sky slowly darkened into night, the chilled air almost at a point where she would soon go looking for a motel to stay in.

'_Please,_' her mind pleaded to whatever deity was out there. '_Please let me find him._'

* * *

_That Night..._

Ichigo laid his head back on his futon, resting it on his pillow as he looked at the ceiling. Both hands were brought up and resting on his forehead, his elbows held out to the side. It was now a half an hour past dinner time and he felt like being alone at the moment with his thoughts. It had been quite the day and he was still reeling from part of it.

His relationship with Uzume.

The new girl. His new girl.

He snorted.

Thoughts of what to do filled his head with none of them giving a satisfactory answer before turning to his relationship with Uzume and felt his stomach churn a bit. It was odd. If he didn't really think about it was like things haven't quite changed as she still acted like, well, like she normally does. She did seem to be treading lightly, but overall it was still the same girl that he knew.

The same girl that's in love with him.

The girl that he...

He grit his teeth and scowled at the ceiling.

'_Is it only because I'm her Ashikabi?_' He wondered. '_Would she act the same if she were human? Or if I weren't her Ashikabi?_'

The thought of her being someone else's Sekirei, the thought of her being with another man caused his stomach to clench and his heart feel empty. He groaned as it was not a feeling he was used to.

And now he has another in this mess.

He paused and blinked.

Outside of this morning and when they cleaned up his room he never really spoke to her. Hell, he didn't really even know what the girl was like. And then Miya had come to get her to rest a bit more.

A girl that would love him. Just like Uzume.

He growled as he sat up, pushing the thought away. He had to deal with her sooner or later and figure out exactly what he was going to do with her. He clicked his teeth at the thought, not liking that it sounded like he owned her.

Which he did.

Gritting his teeth and shoving that as far as he could he stood, deciding that he could at least be courteous and make some proper introduction. Standing, he made his way to the door and down the stairs.

* * *

She was upset.

She wasn't hiding it exactly in the way she sat, her hands fidgeting in her lap and her face laced in a rare scowl as she stared at the figure before her. Despite the look on her face, her eyes were unreadable as she gazed at the woman laying unconscious before her. After a moment, she lifted her right arm, looked down at it, and made a fist, thoughtfully.

"I failed you."

She turned her gaze from her fist back to the figure laying on the futon before her, "I failed you Nanaha-chan." she said very softly, her voice almost a whisper. "And here you lay paying the price for my weakness."

Ikki's eyes traced over her sister's prone form, her mind taking in every bandage that she could see. To burn into her mind's eye every bump and bruise that she could find. Each wound both new and old struck her, to the core of her heart. A heart that had felt the sting of failure once before with Narashino, yet manage to pale in comparison to the sight before her now. A stark reminder of how far she had yet to go to achieve her ultimate goal.

"I'm sorry Nanaha-chan," Ikki whispered as she lowered her hand. "I'm so sorry I failed to protect you from... her." She sighed forcing a smile as she watched her for a moment, "But you know... you know it's not all bad news. I... I found him. I found our Ashikabi."

She was silent for a long moment, and then she spoke again. "He's... he's also the one who saved us from that... that Karasuba. He protected us and is nursing us back to health. We owe him our lives, Nanaha-chan. We owe him everything."

She cleared her throat, attempting to remove the lump threatening to form. "He's got a Sekirei already, but it's ok. She helped him save us after all. So I know she's good people. She wouldn't be winged to him if she wasn't right?" She sighed, "So now that I found our Ashikabi it... it's up to... it's up to you to wake up and... and meet him. I know we can get stronger under his love Nanaha-chan."

She paused unaware of a tear drop falling down her face. It landed on the floor, quickly accompanied by another and another until her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes shut tightly. She was crying silently, but a moment later, she drew in a breath with a soft sob. "So... so please wake up Nanaha-chan. Wake up so I can... so I can say I'm sorry to you properly. So you can scold me for being an idiot or for being a jerk or for whatever. Wake up so that... so that we can finally be with the one just for us.

Just please... please wake up..."

* * *

He lowered his hand.

Ichigo frowned softly, turning away from the door as he replayed the private conversation in his head. He had walked downstairs and to the door, oddly and fortunately unobserved by Uzume and passing by Minato and Kuu who were presently sitting on the genkan watching the night sky. He paid no attention when Kuu had begun to make sounds at him, almost like she was trying to ward him off when he arrived and noticed the door to their convalescent room was unlocked and slightly open. He was about to announce his presence and knock when he hesitated and ended up overhearing what Ikki had to say. He was going to turn and leave, feeling all the while like an intruder listening to something that was none of his business.

And in the end, at least, he found that what he heard wasn't all that bad. And what she mentioned about him. And Uzume.

And now his thoughts turned back to the mess he was in.

Feeling exhausted he turned and walked back to his room.

"I-Ichigo."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob and his head facing the door and took a breath. He turned his head slightly and saw Uzume at her door, wearing a modest, for her at least, nightgown. He stared at her for moment before giving her a curt nod and he opened his door. Turning once more to his Sekirei he gave her a slight smile he wasn't quite feeling. "Goodnight Uzume," he said before trudging into his room and shutting the door.

Uzume's head lowered slightly, completely unsure what to do next. "Goodnight, Ichigo," she whispered back and turned to close the door to her room and to turn in for the night.

* * *

_A New Day…_

"Thank you" Ichigo grunted as he took the bowl from Miya's outstretched hands.

Over the course of the next few seconds this was repeated to the others who had gathered at the table for breakfast. The sounds of other bowls being placed on the table were somewhat muffled as each member looked at their contents and waited for the Landlady to take her seat at the head of the table.

Ichigo himself sat at the table end, Uzume to his left. Kuu was across from him, the spritely girl attempting to intimidate him with a fiercely cute look on her face that went completely over his head. Minato sat next to her at center and Musubi was to his right. Across from Musubi and next to Uzume sat Ikki, who was glancing across to her Ashikabi and looking like she didn't know whether to be miffed at not being next to him or relieved as her heart continued to thunder in her chest at the thought.

With Miya finally sitting they all said as one, "Thank you for the food."

Within seconds the sound of clicking and eating filled the room; however none of the usual chatter seemed to be making itself known.

Minato was quick to notice this as his eyes looked around.

"Is it good, Minato-san?" Musubi asked, staring at him.

"Y-yes, Musubi," he said before hearing a contented sound and turning to see the younger Kuu happily sipping from her bowl.

Well, that's normal he thought.

He then brought his eyes back up to see the other Ashikabi eat his food in silence, a neutral look on his face. This wouldn't be cause for concern had he not noticed Uzume picking sparsely at her food and glancing at Ichigo every so often, to the point of opening her mouth to say something before closing it once again to pick at her plate.

Ichigo continued to eat, not saying anything and unsure of what to say, if anything. As he paused in his chewing to muse he could hear what he thought was a growling sound. Or at least he thought it was a growling sound. Looking up he caught the kid Sekirei looking like she was trying to do... something.

For her part, Kuu had been happily sipping at her bowl, looking around the table before noticing her onii-chan had an odd look on her face and frowned when he had been looking at that scary orange haired boy. She was still mad at him for bullying her onii-chan so she glared as best she could and growled at the boy from her seat. Unfortunately for her she did not realize her puffed cheeks and furrowed brows and what could be passed off as a child's growl were far too adorable to be intimidating.

It was then that Ichigo looked up at her and she gasped.

As mad as she was for bullying her onii-chan she still found him to be intimidating himself. Orange hair, hard eyes and a scowling face that had her all but turn and run to hide behind her onii-chan. So instead she turned to bury her face in Minato's sleeve. Noticing this, the former shinigami let out a simple sigh and continued to dig into the meal.

"So, did everyone have a good rest last night?" Miya asked after a moment of silence.

"Very well," Musubi chirped before turning back to eat and letting off a happy sound.

"Uh, not bad..." Minato said while Kuu took her face out of his sleeve to nod and hum happily at the Landlady. After nodding she glanced back to see Ichigo had turned back to his food and resumed her vigil against him.

"Kurosaki-san?" she pressed slightly.

Ichigo chewed on his food a few more seconds before swallowing. "Fine" he said, glancing at her and shrugging his shoulders a bit before turning back to his food.

Realizing that was all she was going to get from the young man, she turned to Uzume, "And you Uzume?"

With a tight smile she turned to Miya. "Fine. Even slept in a bit too."

"I see," Miya nodded. "And what do you plan to do with all that extra energy today Uzume-san?"

Minato continued to watch the play unfold as Uzume gave her stuttering answer to Miya and flicked his eyes to Ichigo, who had his head titled a bit downwards and was chewing slowly. Again, his face was neutral.

'_What is going on?_' he wondered. He had only met the guy the other day, outside of when he first moved in but something inside him knew this was unusual. And the way Uzume was acting was setting him off edge a bit himself.

"And You Kurosaki-san?" Miya asked as Uzume finished her answer.

"Mmn?" Ichigo looked up from his meal back to his land lady and shrugged. "I dunno. Look to see if my stuff's started to arrive from home I guess..."

"I see," Miya turned to Minato, "And You Sahashi-san?"

Minato blinked out of his thoughts and turned to Miya. "H-huh?"

"What are your plans for the day?" she repeated.

"Oh, uh..." he got out before lifting his left arm and glancing at his watch. Blinking he turned back to Miya. "I, uh, I got to be getting off to work soon. I got a call earlier and they wanted me in early today."

"Oh wonderful," Miya chirped. "So that means I can expect my first payment on time then?"

"O-of course!" Minato confirmed as he began to quickly work through his meal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~" Ikki sighed suddenly bringing every one's attention to the newest tenant of Izumo. "That. Was. Awesome!" She patted her stomach absently as she turned and smiled brightly at the land lady. "Can I just say that I've never had better cooking in my entire life?"

Miya brought a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. "Why, thank you."

"No thank you Miya-san!" Ikki chirped in response. "I have to admit that I was a bit skeptical after last night that your cooking was this good. I mean, not for nothing that was really good too. But I was _juuuuuuuuuuuust_ a bit skeptical of the whole deal. I mean, who's that dang good of a cook, right? I figured it was something like a fluke or my taste buds were on the fritz or something. But here I sit, completely corrected. Lighting ain't gotta strike me twice for me to get the picture!" She gave Miya a thumbs-up, "So my complements to the chef that is you, for giving us an awesome meal and proving that even I can be wrong about things once in a while!"

"Why... t-thank you Ikki-chan..." Miya muttered, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "I-if it's not... too much trouble would you like to help me clean the table when we're finished? There are some things I feel as though I should let you know..."

"Of course Miya-san!" Ikki chirped. "I'll do what I can as appreciation for all you've done for us!"

"G-good," she muttered, smiling tightly.

Ichigo took a look between his landlady and his new Sekirei, and quickly finished off his meal. "I'm finished. Thanks for the meal Miya-san." Miya nodded as Ichigo quickly stood and made his way to his room. Silence reigned as the others finished their meals quickly enough. Soon it was solely Miya, Minato, and Ikki at the table as Uzume got up to take her plate to the kitchen.

The other Ashikabi let out a sigh as he put his chopsticks down, "Thanks for the meal Miya-san. I'd better get ready."

Miya nodded at Minato, "Of course. Have a good day."

Minato nodded as Ikki sighed contently and rose, "Ho-kay Miya-san! So do ya want me to wash or dry for ya?" She paused as she felt Miya's hand on her shoulder suddenly. "Miya-san? she questioned.

"I think..." she began as she smiled pleasantly towards Ikki, "before we get to work we should have that little conversation now. Ok?"

"O-ok..." Ikki nodded, doing her best to ignore the shudder that enveloped her spine at Miya's tone.

For some reason, she felt she was in for another interesting day.

* * *

Minato walked through the streets of Teito briskly, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt the brisk chill in the air despite the unexpected warmth of the past few days. Now mostly awake, the newly minted Ashikabi was trying and failing to get his mind on the upcoming workday as he neared the construction site.

'_It's odd,_' he thought as he shoved his hands into his jean jacket pockets. '_It's odd but I can't help but feel tense..._'

And as odd as it may be, he already knew the answer why he was so anxious. The Ashikabi known as Seo Kaoru. The man who had helped him and Musubi save Kuu-chan the other night. And the second Ashikabi he had met since this game had started after his fellow tenant.

'_Is... is he going to be there today?'_ he thought as he continued to walk distractedly. '_There're still so many things I want to ask him. So many things I want to know... no... have to know about the Sekirei Game. And... and most of all... I still haven't said thank you to him for helping us save Kuu-chan._'

He clenched his fists in his pocket as more of last night replayed in his mind. Of Kusano's terror of the one known as Yomi. Of seeing a Sekirei battle up close. And most of all... how Yomi met her end, and Musubi's words.

How a Sekirei who had lost their crest could no longer be with their Ashikabi anymore.

'_I'm still in the dark about so many things... so I have to get smarter. I have to get more information... so I can protect Musubi and Kuu-chan as best as I can._' Minato nodded to himself as he finished his silent vow, a new bounce in his step as he made it to the construction site.

Now to find Seo...

* * *

"He quit?" Minato almost squawked in surprise.

His foreman nodded, shrugging slightly. "He said he was about to be really busy at his other job soon enough and gave me his two weeks just before you got in." The foreman chucked, scratching the back of his neck idly. "It's just as well. He skipped work, took some long ass breaks..."

"Is... Is that so?" Minato asked.

"Yep. But... well... it's not like he was a bad guy or anything. But with how he was approaching working here I was gonna have ta fire him soon enough. Ah well, at least I don't have to deal with his women anymore. That big boobed one of his was a big pain in my ass if ya catch my drift."

"Drift caught sir," Minato muttered. '_Ah great,_' he thought. '_Now who knows if I'll ever see him again._'

The foreman smirked as he looked at Minato, "Now as for you kid," he grabbed Minato roughly by the neck, shaking the Ashikabi out of his thoughts. "Is that one big boobed girl from yesterday your woman man?"

Minato's eyes bulged in surprise, "WH-WH-WH-WHA? M-M-M-M-M-My girlfriend?"

"Oh hoh," the foreman grinned deviously. "Look at that blush on ya. If she's ain't yer girl, then she'll be soon right?"

"I... but that is..." Minato stammered out to his bosses laughter.

And thus was the start to another day in Teito.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Can someone tell me why we're doing this again?"

Yagami let out a tired sigh as he sat down on a nearby bench, giving Rias an exasperated look. "This again Rias-chan?"

Rias let out an irritated huff as she sat beside her Ashikabi, her arms folded under her breasts. "Yes, 'this again'," she answered. Rias glared meaningfully at her beloved. To Yagami, that was a look he had come to understand as her 'You'll have to get me something damn good to go along with this' look.

"Why do you demean yourself for that... that... brute when you're so much better when he's not around I just can't fathom for the life of me."

"He's my friend, but it's not like I enjoy the guy's company y'know." '_At least, lately._' He sniffed disdainfully. "It's just... if I help him out with this it'll help us out in the end y'know?"

"Help us out with what exactly?" Rias continued to press.

Yagami smiled cheekily, in an 'I know something you don't' matter that Rias found oh so irritating at the moment. "Can't say now."

"Can't say, huh?"

Yagami nodded, "I can't say what it is yet. BUT... I can tell you it's something we'll need when this whole Sekirei game business is all said and done."

Her pretty brow frowned as she eyed him suspiciously. "Something we'll need huh?"

"Indeed my dear," Yagami nodded as he extended his arm over her shoulders. "Something any married couple would do well to have I think."

Rias blinked at his words, "A... married couple you say?" At his nod, she sighed. "All right then my dear. If it is what I think it is..."

"I have your trust?"

"Always."

"That's all I ask of you, hon" Yagami winked knowingly and gave his Sekirei a brief kiss on the cheek. "Just trust me like I trust you and everything'll work out juuust fine."

Though outwardly smiling, inside he was busy thinking about what she had said. '_He'll help us out. He has too._' he thought with uncertainty. These last two months had really gotten to his friend, moreso than he could ever remember. Junichi could be an ass at times but he usually got what he wanted in the end, but this...

He found himself shaking his head, for the life of him he couldn't remember Junichi so angry that he began pulling down and destroying his dad's merchandise. And it seemed to be getting worse.

'_He can't be letting this get to him, its just one girl,_' he thought as they now walked to the next area that Maiko had a lead on. Then again Junichi had been very still when he had first mentioned Maiko to him but had laughed it off at the time.

"Is everything okay, Yagami-sama?"

"Yeah, jus' thinking" he answered, thoughts of his friends odd behavior still lingering.

* * *

_Late Evening…_

"Alright, alright," Ichigo mumbled as he walked up to the door, his eyes narrowed as the doorbell rang yet again. The day had been rather uneventful, and needing some air Ichigo had taken the time to go out for a walk alone. Coming back had him scratching his head, as he had seen Ikki in the front and when he greeted her she had frozen up, stammering greetings as he walked by and when he had asked about her friend.

It was also then that he had passed Uzume when going up to his room. Both had stopped to look at each other, unsure of what to say exactly.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded a bit. "Went good, the air was nice."

Uzume nodded at him too. "That's great. Heading to your room?"

"Yeah..."

"Ah..." and here Uzume looked to be at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Uzume."

"Ichigo, I..."

"Look. I just need to think about some things, okay? I'm frustrated, but... but I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"O-okay" she said, looking somewhat relieved but still somewhat apprehensive. "Ichigo, I..."

Ichigo stared at her as she looked like she couldn't figure out what to say. "Uzume, it's alright, okay?" he said as he closed his eyes and brought a hand to his head to scratch it as he moved passed her to his room.

"M-Miya will start on dinner soon, okay?" Uzume then said and Ichigo nodded without turning around as he reached his door. The awkwardness between them was still apparent, leaving Ichigo to continue to ponder his situation and how this seemed so different from the fight that they had had in Karakura.

That was not twenty minutes ago when the doorbell had started ringing and no one had answered.

"Alright, alright," Ichigo mumbled again as he reached to the door, his eyes narrowed at the doorbell ringing again but longer.

Gripping the doorknob he twisted and turned, pulling the door open.

"Yo," came a voice and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the man at the door while ignoring the sounds of apologies being made of to the side.

The man in turned raised an eyebrow as well and gave a grin and Ichigo peered closer. The man was his height with black scruffy hair and wore a brown coat over a t-shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck hung a single dog tag.

Putting his raised hand back into his coat pocket the man tilted his head and closed his eyes. "You must be a new tenant, nice to meet ya." And with that, still with his eyes closed he then stepped inside and walked passed Ichigo.

Ichigo continued to look forward and his eye twitched and pointedly ignored a set of gasps before he turned around.

"I'll just let Miya know I'm here," the man said as he took off his jacket, revealing a sleeveless t-shirt and threw it up to the coat hanger.

* * *

Maison Izumo.

The sun hung low in the twilight sky over Maizon Izumo. The last vestiges of the day were being cleared out to welcome in the night, and the end of another day at the lively boarding house. There was an air of tranquility that blessed the surrounding land of Izumo as the birds outside sang their final songs of the day. The slight hustle of nearby neighbors and passerby's going home from work continued to shuffle about the area. All unconsciously content with the peace and serenity the land provided them.

That peaceful tranquility would then broken by a body flying out the door.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

-THUD-

* * *

Ichigo made his way back to the kitchen, hands in pockets while ignoring the new pounding that came from the front door.

"Why Kurosaki-san, I thought you went to see who was at the front door?" Miya said as she came towards him.

He shrugged as he looked at her. "Eh, no one important," Ichigo mumbled.

And soon a muffled voice could be heard as well. "Miiiiyaaa."

Ichigo blinked as Miya gave the door a slight glare. "Ara, Kurosaki-san. I do believe you are correct. Trash is not important after all."

"Trash...?" Ichigo asked, slightly surprised at Miya's behavior. And the knocking and moaning continued. "Uh..." Ichigo paused. "Do... do you know this guy Miya-san?"

"Unfortunately I do, Kurosaki-san," Miya said, giving a rueful shake of her head before moving towards the door.

"So it's ok to let him in now or something?"

She turned back to him, frowning. "Trash is trash, Kurosaki-san. But I imagine he has brought some young ones who do not deserve such treatment."

* * *

"So," Seo said after taking another bite of his rice ball. "You the new guy?"

"I..." Ichigo paused as Seo continued to wolf down riceball after rice ball. "I... guess."

Ichigo glanced up to see the two oddly dressed and oddly familiar girls standing behind Seo, one of which was glaring at him. Where had he seen them...

"You guess?" Seo barked suddenly, bringing the former shinigami's attention to him. "What? You visitin' or you live here, my man?"

"I live here now, yes." Ichigo answered bluntly.

"There! Y'see?" Seo asked as he gave a sunny grin. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Right..." Ichigo muttered. "So uh... how do you and Miya-san...?"

Miya answered. "He was a friend of my late husband."

"Really?" Ichigo blinked at the confession. "So uh... does that mean...?" He paused, looking at the man who was still stuffing his face with rice balls and shook his head. '_No way,_' he thought. '_I'm probably just jumping to conclusions here._'

"Yeah," Seo said as he smacked his fingers after stuffing his face. "I was with MBI." Ichigo blinked as Seo then gave him a sly look. Ichigo then glared as Seo then grinned at him. "Or was I-::SMACK:: OW!" he shouted as he began rubbing his head and looking up a Miya.

"Oh my, I do apologize," the landlady said, her arm outstretched. "My hand must have slipped."

"Miiiiiyaaaaa~," he whined as Ichigo blinked anew as he stared at the two of them.

"Kurosaki-san?" Miya then said as she looked at Ichigo. "Will you be okay if I left you alone with this trash? He's obviously come here for a reason so I may as well gather what he needs so he can be on his way. Isn't that right girls?" She said as she then looked up to the two other ladies in the room.

"Y-yes," one of the girls replied as she moved forward to follow Miya before pausing to turn around. "Hikari?" she prodded.

The girl in question, Hikari, was busy openly glaring at the orange haired boy. Hikari's prodding alerted the boy to this and he in turn glared back. Seo glanced between the two before closing his eyes and smirked. After about a moment Hikari broke from the staring contest and walked up to her sister, letting out a disapproving snort at Ichigo as she walked past him and the two began to follow the landlady out of the room.

"The hell's her problem?" Ichigo grumbled as he turned his head back to the other guy who was smirking at him. "What?"

"Sorry 'bout earlier 'n all, but that's Miya for you. The name's Seo, by the way."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hikari, c'mon" Hibiki whispered as she saw her sister begin to slow down again as she heard Ichigo speak.

"I- I- I just can't..." Hikari's eye twitched as Miya turned around, a perplexed look on her face.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no there isn't, Asama-san" Hibiki replied respectfully, elbowing her sister lightly.

"No-nothing at all" Hikari growled out as she stiffly resumed herself. They made their way towards the kitchen and were about to go through it to the storage area when a door opened nearby.

"Oro?" came a bleary voice. "What's going on here Miya-san?"

"Nothing, nothing, Ikki-san" Miya said, softly waving her hand at the girl. "We're just on our way to get some rice for their useless Ashikabi."

"Useless ashikabi?" Ikki blinked, tiredly scratching her head. "So these two aren't Ichigo-sama's either?"

Hikari began mumbling and Hibiki softly elbowed her again.

Ikki's eyes widened slightly at their actions, her hair scratching slowing down just a bit. "Hey... don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hikari shrugged and Hibiki looked thoughtful before answering in the negative.

"No... No I'm sure I know you two from somewhere..." she mumbled. "Where was it? I mean you two are Sekirei right?"

Both girls stiffened and Hibiki turned to scrutinize her a bit more.

"Yeah… problem with that?"

"N-no..." Ikki muttered. "It's just... why do I feel like I know you two?" she more or less asked herself. "Did we meet back at MBI?"

"No, can't say that we did" Hibiki answered as Hikari brought a hand to her chin and her eyes narrowed again.

"Did we meet in the street or something?" Ikki continued, mirroring Hikari's stance.

"You do seem kinda familiar…" Hikari mumbled out, now leaning towards Ikki as if it would help her figure this girl out.

"I know right?" Ikki nodded leaning forward as well. "I mean, I'd think I'd recognize silly getups like that right off the bat. Maybe I'm more hurt than I thought..."

Miya blinked while the conversation had stalled.

"Ladies, why don't we take it too-"

"Wait a sec..." Ikki interrupted. "What are your numbers?"

"Eleven," Hikari answered.

"Twelve," Hibiki spoke.

"Eleven and Twelve eh?" Ikki muttered. "And I just noticed you two look a lot alike also..."

"We're twins..."

"Twins?" Ikki questioned. "So you are. How'd I miss-" She cut herself off, her jaw dropping as she finally got enough hints.

Yes even Ikki can add 2 + 2 and = 4 once given enough info...

Her hand left her chin, and pointed shakily at the duo before her. "It's you..."

"Us?" Both responded at the same time.

In the dining area both Seo and Ichigo had learned in to watch, having heard everything that was going on so far.

"You're the ones..." Ikki continued to whisper in stunned amazement.

Both blinked at her.

"I can't believe this..." Ikki continued to whisper. "Is this a boon or a test? The ones Nanaha-chan and I have been striving to defeat are here before me..." She shook her head and looked at the twins, her eyes blazing with determination. "This is my chance!"

She smirked and pointed at the twins, "I hope you two are ready! Because your day of reckoning has finally arrived!"

"Huh?" Both had stared back at her, wide-eyed.

"Your days of terrorizing and harassing innocent Sekirei are over! I, as your sole judge and prosecutor, find you guilty of dirty tricks and all sorts of not nice stuff! And I sentence you to defeat by my hand!"

"You what?" Hikari growled dangerously as she balled a fist and took a step forward.

As Ikki was about to continue a hand was rested on her shoulder.

"Ladies," Miya said with a smile and closed eyes. "As I was saying we can continue this in the storage room. Come, you can help us," she said as she moved and Ikki yelped as she was pulled along, leaving both twins to blink in confusion before Hibiki quickly followed.

Hikari just stewed for a moment, seemingly trying to grind a hole in the floor with her shoe before huffing and following as well.

Seo watched it all with a grin and laughed. Before he could say anything both men turned to the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"What the hell is...?" both turned to find Uzume in the hallway come to a halt as she saw who had come in. "Oh, it's you," she said as her face scrunched up as if she had smelled a bad order.

Seo grinned and lifted a hand. "Hey Uzume."

Ichigo blinked as he saw his Sekirei addressed so familiarly. She rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way up to stand a few feel in front of him and put her right hand to her hip as she glowered down at him. "Don't 'hey me' buster. Do you know what your girls pretty much put me through?" she said as she got straight to the point.

"Sorry 'bout that," Seo shrugged as he grinned at the irritated Sekirei. "But you know how my girls are sometimes. 'Sides... It wasn't all bad was it?

"That's beside the point," Uzume grumbled as she took her seat beside her Ashikabi. She folded her arms irritably as Ichigo gave her a side glance. "You really need to get your girls under control before some lynch mob comes for 'em or something."

Ichigo continued to look at Uzume, who was staring hard eyes at the man in front of them. This was different...

"I would if I could, sweetheart, but you know the drill," Seo responded nonchalantly while Ichigo's eyes narrowed at how he referred to her. "'Sides, you know how strong my girls are."

"Oh, don't I know it," Uzume replied, drawling out the 'oh' as she rolled her eyes and head at that and at the memories.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you're still here and..." he trailed off as he turned to look at Ichigo and then turned back to Uzume with a large grin on his face. "So... he's yours?"

She then gave him a wry smile and leaned over to Ichigo but paused from laying her head on his shoulders as she could feel him tense slightly but never changed her expression as she kept her eyes locked on Seo's. "Whatever could have given it away?" she said airily.

"Oh I dunno," Seo sighed dramatically as his grin grew before holding his arms out a bit. "Could be how you seem to hover around him like a hawk."

"You think?" Uzume asked with feigned interest, causing her Ashikabi to give her another odd sideways glance.

"Well, there's also that cute little twinkle in your eye when you look at him." Seo pressed onwards.

'_What. The. Hell...?_' Ichigo thought, beginning to frown now at the way the two were talking to each other.

"Oh?" Uzume turned to Ichigo, a curious look on her face. "Ne, Ichigo... " she said, not knowing she had cut into his thoughts. "Are my eyes twinkling right now?"

"Not that I can see." Ichigo grunted out.

"Oh hooohh~," Seo chimed, leaning back bit. "Trouble in paradise, I take it?"

"No," Ichigo snorted as he turned away from the his Sekirei and gave an irritated glare at the older man. "Not that it's any of your business is it?"

"Oh, maaannn," Seo mock whined and put a hand to his face, giving a theatrical lean back before coming down to rest his arms on the table and leaned a bit forward. "You could have done sooo much better Uzume."

Ichigo's frown deepened as Uzume folded her arms over her chest, "Oh? Like who?"

Seo blinked and stayed in his posture, resting his weight on his arms on the table and tilted his head at her.

Ichigo grit his teeth, knowing exactly what was being implied.

Uzume blinked at Seo's action, and then her eyebrow rose as she read the gesture. "You don't mean..."

"You betcha, sweetie," Seo answered and pulled himself back to sit up straight with his arms held akimbo and gave a rather hammy smile.

"Well there's an interesting thought," Uzume nodded. "You really think you'd be man enough for a girl like me?"

"I'm already man enough for two, what's one more? 'Sides, despite why I have my girls do what they do we've known each for quite a long time. We'd've been so good, and the number sequence works out great as well," he said as he returned to his posture of resting himself on the table and leaning forward.

"Well, not for nothing but your girls don't exactly like to share if you know what I mean," Uzume countered.

"Oh, you're right about now, but had things worked out then at the beginning..." he trailed off, his eyes closing and his smile becoming a bit more akin to wistful.

"Yeah, that would've been an interesting time I'm sure," Uzume nodded before turning to her Ashikabi with a grin. "But I'm happy with what I got. So what-if's can stay just that."

Seo then gave off a theatrical sigh of disappointment. "Well, it's your loss there, Uzume" With that, he again pulled back to sit in a more or less relaxed posture and watched the two, raising an eyebrow while shaking his head softly at the Sekirei's Ashikabi's expression.

"So, you're here for...?"

"Oh, you know me. Just here for the usual and to say hi to Miya."

"So same old, same old." Uzume sighed with her eyes closed, waving her hand a few times before returning her eyes on Seo. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Well," Seo said will giving a small shrug and stretched his neck. "I had heard there was an Ashikabi under Miya's roof and wanted to check up on them as well as check up on one other little matter."

"Oh?" Uzume 's eyebrow rose. "Never would've pegged you as someone who'd scope out the other Ashikabi."

"And you'd be right beautiful," Seo confirmed. "But... from what I heard about him... I kinda thought it bore investigation y'know? See what he's made of. And maybe entice an old friend back to my side," Seo said and grinned at her.

At this Ichigo folded his arms in front of him and tilted his head at the man, his hands beginning to dig into his arms.

Snorting, Uzume then turned to her side to face Ichigo but kept her gaze on Seo as she moved herself closer to her Ashikabi. Placing both her hands on his left shoulder she leaned into him slightly, his left bicep only partially being swallowed up into her cleavage as she then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Seo. "Sorry, but I happen to like the side I'm on now." She was about to lean back to sit back down when he shuffled underneath her and then felt a strong warm hand placed at the small of her back and gasped slightly, just suppressing a shudder as that warm hand touched bare skin due to her shirt riding up a bit.

Seo raised an eyebrow as the young man sitting across from giving him such a glare that he'd have probably burned through him and out through the backyard area as he pulled Uzume a little closer. "Something you want to say, friend?" Seo asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Uzume wasn't quite able to suppress the shudder as Ichigo kept eye contact with Seo and then growled before replying, "Nothing that needs saying."

Seo let out a chuckle putting up his hands in a warding gesture, "Fair enough." As Seo was about to open his mouth Miya suddenly came by out of the kitchen. "Hey Mi-," Seo called out as Miya walked by without looking at him. "-ya... Hm," he then huffed out as he watched her walk towards the front while both Uzume and Ichigo followed his gaze and the Landlady.

Ichigo and Uzume both leaned forward, mirroring each others movements as they tried to see what was going on without having to stand up. Both blinked as they heard a few voices along with Miya's accompanied by the sounds of the door shutting. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the other tenant of Izumo and his two Sekirei slowly huffed his way towards them on his way to the kitchen, not looking or noticing either of them at the table. Though one could say it was rude, it was tempered by the fact that the man was overly burdened by two large bags of rice that he held on his back.

"Yo!" Seo then called out. Minato paused and turned to the voice, not quite recognizing it before suddenly double-taking. "Hi there young man," Seo then said grinning as Minato's mouth dropped before the shock and weight of the rice bags he was carrying caused him to fall backward.

"S-Seo-san?" Minato gasped out, pointing a shaky finger at the elder Ashikabi. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey there. Why so surprised?" Seo responded non-chalantly.

"W-why wouldn't I be surprised?" Minato retorted. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Oh no big deal really," Seo shrugged, smirking at the younger man. "Just a case of a bit of good ole' detective work and familiarity helping me out."

"De-detective work?" Minato repeated as he started to stand up and gather up the fallen rice bags.

"Familiarity?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eye and glancing at Uzume, who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Something like that," Seo admitted, a low chuckle coming from his lips. "Mostly it was that meal ya shared with me. I'd never be able to forget the taste of Miya's cooking even if I wanted to."

"Meal? You mean that lunch I shared with you?" Minato asked almost a bit awed as he blinked a couple times.

"I just said that didn't I kid?" Seo asked with a slight sarcastic tone. "C'mon kid, try to keep up here. I'm here for you after all."

"Why him?" Ichigo then asked, not noticing the look Minato gave him, as if realizing he and Uzume had been there this whole time.

"Just to check up on that Sekirei he winged," Seo shrugged. "The kid interested me," He smirked at Ichigo, causing the former shinigami to frown at him. "Kinda like you do man."

It was then that something caught the corner of Seo's eyes and he turned to the now open shouji door that lead to the backyard and a tiny figure barely had her head peaked inside, glancing at both himself and somebody else and seemingly either glaring and then quivering. "Looks like the kid's ok physically," Seo muttered. He turned back to Minato and asked, "I'm assuming you winged her right?"

Minato wordlessly nodded, not noticing the young Sekirei's state. Seo then turned back to see Kuu still semi-hiding by the door. "Hey, Green Girl, c'mere!"

Kuu's eyes then widened before being cast down as she shivered and moved further out of site, unknowing that they could see her outline from the shouji screen.

"Oi," Seo called out again before an eye twitched as the girl didn't move. "What's this, kid? Ain't gonna come say thank you to your kind and responsible Onii-san who so graciously he-GAHURK!"

Uzume and Minato gaped while Miya blinked, her hand and ladle in mid motion ready to be thrown as Seo suddenly went flying out into the courtyard while Ichigo seemed to hover in mid-air and came down from his spin kick. '_When... when did he..?_' Thought both Uzume and Minato at the same time with Uzume quickly looking back and forth from where Ichigo had just been sitting a second again to where he landed to where Seo had flown and bounced off to.

"**YOU'RE SCARING HER YOU IDIOT!**" Ichigo yelled out before wincing and then scowling as he turned and saw the young girl flinch and hide again. "And so am I apparently," he muttered under his breath. Ichigo simply let off a sigh as he re-took his seat, blinking at the stare Uzume was giving him. "What?"

"W-wow, Ichigo. I didn't even see you move." Uzume answered,

Ichigo blinked, not quite sure how to respond to that. To be quite honest, it almost felt like decking his father. He was about to say something when he noticed Uzume suddenly recoiling.

"My, my Kurosaki-kun," Miya said to his still turned back a bit of a dark aura beginning to flare up, "have we not forgotten that there is no violence in Maison Izumo?"

Ichigo turned to see what had caused Uzume to act like that but by the time he saw Miya behind him whatever malevolence that had begun to flare up suddenly winked away, leaving the landlady standing there with the ladle end pressed against her cheek, her head tilted slightly as she seemed to be in thought. "However," she started, "Since it was teaching that trash a lesson I'll let it slide this time."

Ichigo blinked, not quite sure what to make about it before noticing that the other occupants in the room wore similar expressions to what he saw Uzume have. "Did I miss something here?" Ichigo asked.

Miya blinked, looking at Ichigo almost confused before closing her eyes once more. "Miss what?"

"I dunno why, but it feel like I'm missing something here," Ichigo shrugged. "Aw well, guess it's nothing."

Ichigo put his hand on the floor and began to stand up before stopping in mid-motion, eyes widening. '_What did he say?_'

* * *

_'Ain't gonna come say thank you to your kind and responsible Onii-san who so graciously he-'_

* * *

Ichigo's mind worked furiously. '_He's talking about the kid. Didn't Minato say something about-?_'

* * *

_"The one who helped me save Kuu yesterday," he responded._

* * *

His eyes narrowed at the other bit of information that he said.

* * *

_"An-anyone with the power of an Ashikabi can wing any Sekirei whether they want to or not."_

* * *

His head suddenely and sharply turned back to the yard, seeing Seo shaking his head as he got into a sitting position. '_So he's the one..._' Ichigo thought.

"-saki-san?" he heard a voice say.

"Ichigo?"

He blinked, turning to his side to see Uzume next to him concerned.

"What is it Uzume?" Ichigo sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I'm fine," Ichigo grumbled. "Why wouldn't I be? Just thinkin' is all."

"So yeah, you top heavy bimbos best watch out! When my sis is better you evil twins are going down!"

Uzume and the rest blinked as several, or rather, one voice began to drift their way.

"No more sneak attacks, no more cowardly double teams, no more cheating overpowering moves, you girls are D-O-N-E!"

Ichigo blinked to see the two girls that came with Seo come into view with Ikki, who had been walking backwards carrying a rice bag with her, similar if not identical to the one that Minato dropped a few moments ago. As the twins finally came into he noticed that they too were carrying a bag each.

"Yeah and we're gonna be standin' over you two losers, arm in arm with Ichigo-sama as you lay there all beat up and embarrassed! Just you watch!" Ikki continued to crow.

Hibiki's eye continued to twitch as they finally came to a stop in the dining room and turned to glare once more at the orange haired punk and tune out the annoying Sekirei that just wouldn't shut up. She also ignored the long suffering sigh that she knew her sister let off. It was then that she blinked as she noticed how everyone was positioned and then turned to see her Ashikabi out in the backyard getting into a sitting position. "What the hell happened to you Seo?" she asked as Seo rubbed his jaw slightly.

Seo sat silent, brining his hand up to his jaw and rubbing it. He head was tilted downwards and his shaggy hair obscuring his eyes. It wasn't too long before he lifted his head, eyes sharp and narrowed as he glared back at Ichigo, his hand still rubbing his jaw.

Ichigo glared right back him.

Hikari shifted with the bag in her hands, wondering if she'd get a chance after all.

Finally, Seo stood up and moved his lower jaw around and stretched his neck a few times before resuming his stare down with the spiky haired man before dripping it and giving him a large grin. "Not bad guy," he said and gave a thumbs up motion. "That's a hell of a kick you got there." The dining rooms occupants' eyes widened as Seo put his hands into his pockets and walked back inside the inn.

"Hey kid," he said, looking at Minato now who was just stepping inside too. "Just wanted to check up on how the Green Girl was doing," turning to see where she was before rolling his eyes to see that she was now back outside and peeking her head in to glare back at him.

"As well as other things," Miya chimed in, causing Hibiki to sigh once more.

"Not gonna deny that now," Seo chuckled, shrugging indifferently at Miya's accusations as he made his way to the front. "I was hoping to get a nice home cooked meal outta this check up. But..." his gaze turned back to Ichigo, a strange glint in his eyes. "Here you go and give me another interesting surprise Miya."

Miya smiled pleasantly at Seo, "Oh? By whatever do you mean?"

Seo snorted at Miya's innocent tone, "You know what I mean. You're trying to keep the two most interesting Ashikabi in this game all to yourself."

"What's that mean?" Ichigo chimed in suddenly, bringing Seo's attention solely back to him.

"Jus' that you're one to keep an eye on, man" he said shrugging as he reached the front door before turning to see his girls behind all the others with the rice bags in their arms. "We're outta here!"

At his call the twins began to march up towards Seo though before he could blink Ikki also rushed up to him with another bag of rice in her arms. "Here ya go," she said as she dropped the bag in his arms, and he grunted as his knees almost buckled at the unexpected weight as he unconsciously brought his arms up to catch it.

That done the Sekirei turned to hop back, humming a happy little tune.

"Uh, yeah, thanks... I think." Shrugging, Seo then began to turn.

"Seo!"

Seo stopped, turning to see Minato walk up to him.

"Th-thank you for helping Kuu-chan," he said as he bowed lightly. "I.. I just really wanted to let you know that."

Seo's lips thinned and then moved upwards as his eyes began to look back and forth before his head began moving around as well, giving the impression of giving a great deal of thought to something.

"Hold up," another voice called out and Seo turned his head to the new speaker.

"I got some questions for you..." Ichigo said as he stepped outside too.

Seo grinned at the former shinigami, "What'dya want to know?"

* * *

'_Well... this isn't what I expected,_' Ichigo thought as he and Minato followed the older Ashikabi and his Sekirei into the bar named Bar Illusion. As he stepped inside and looked around, the former shinigami noted that the place was really a lot more than a bar. It was more of a bar and dance club, as there was a sizable dance floor, with a huge P.A. that would pump out whatever was popular at the time. At the moment, it was more bar than dance club as there was no music playing and a small gathering of men and women were sitting looking at the television idly.

For his part, Minato was idly wondering why he was being brought along for this talk as well as why it looked like it was going to be held in such a place. Wasn't the Sekirei Game something not meant to be discussed amongst non-participants? His question would soon be answered as Seo flopped into a booth, Hibiki and Hikari flanked beside him. Ichigo's face was in his neutral scowl as he and Minato sat across from Seo.

"So you wanted to talk," Seo began, wrapping his arms around his Sekirei. "Let's talk."

"So you know about the Sekireis. More than usual?"

"In a matter of speaking yes," Seo nodded. "What'cha wanna know?"

Ichigo laid his hands on the tabletop and leaned forward and nodded his head towards Minato. "He said something about Sekirei can be taken by any Ashikabi whether they want to or not. Is that true?"

"Indeed it is," Seo answered. "That's how that guy set this 'game' up. So long as you got the potential, you can get any Sekirei ya want, whether they want you or not."

"And this has been going on for how long now?"

"For a good while now," Seo replied as he leaned back into his seat. "In fact I'd be surprised if this stage of the game wasn't done within the next month or two."

Ichigo's head tilted forward a bit and his fists had balled and grit his teeth, eyes looking ahead but not quite looking at Seo directly.

"I'm sorry," Minato cut in as Ichigo stewed this information over. "Stages?"

"That's right," Seo nodded at Minato. "There're several stages that asshole of a CEO wants this thing to go through before all is said and done. I don't know how long all of them are gonna be, but I know we're nearing the end of the first stage."

"Heya, big guy!" came a feminine voice from behind him. "I see you brought more than your angels with you tonight!"

Seo grinned up at the waitress, "Well hello yourself there, think your boss'll let me get a freebie for bringing in new customers?"

"I doubt it," The woman giggled. "So what can I get you?"

"You know me, hon," he said, "Get me the usual. Foster's Bitter, on tap, if you please."

"Coming right up," she said. She paused as she noted Ichigo's hard glare. "And your... um... friends?"

Ichigo blinked and his head shook, snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to the waitress. "What?"

"You... uh... you want something to drink?" she repeated in a hesitant tone.

"Eh, come back in a sec eh?" Seo shrugged, cutting Ichigo off before he could answer. "We're kinda talkin' shop here. You can get the girls their usual."

"Oh yeah," the girl let out in a distracted tone. "So long as you keep those drinks flowin' I can manage," she nodded. "Be back in a flash!"

Seo let out a chuckle as the waitress made a mad dash for the bartender. "Well you sure do make one hell of a first impression, don'tcha?"

"So I'm told," Ichigo said as he leaned back, frowning.

"We got a minute before she gets back so what else ya want to know?"

"What's the purpose behind all this?"

"For the Sekirei? To find their most suited partner. For Minaka?" He glared and leaned forward, "If you ask me, the dude's been readin' too much shounen manga. I think he's doing all this for shits and giggles. Hell, I can guarantee you this hit wouldn't be goin' on under Takehito's watch."

Ichigo's frown deepened, remembering what he saw of MBI's owner. He blinked. "Wait, who?"

"Asama Takehito," Seo elaborated. "Miya's husband and my best friend."

"Miya's husband?" Minato suddenly spoke up. "You mean he was involve with MBI?"

"Oh crap, I forgot you were here kid," Seo chuckled. "Do me a favor and don't bring up to Miya that I mentioned that ok? I don't need to be any further on her shit list ya dig?"

"But... but how was Miya-san's husband involved with this mess?" Minato continued.

"Because he was an important guy at MBI," Ichigo filled in as he remembered Miya's words from last night.

Seo nodded and picked the rest up. "He made a lot of contributions for them when it comes to Sekirei."

"Like?" Minato asked.

"He was a researcher for them in regards to Sekirei. He was the man who discovered the winging system, Norito and existence of the Ashikabi." Seo answered. "Hell, he was also responsible for adjusting Kurosaki's main girl and my main ladies," he emphasized the last statement by roving a hand over each twin's backside.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo asked, remembering Miya's demeanor when she talked about him. "How'd he die? Did MBI do something?"

"Something like that" Seo said, turning away. "Can't go into any specifics, though."

"Here you go, just the way you like it. Ice-cold and on tap," came the waitress voice suddenly, putting his beer in front of him. Seo worked to combat the spill for a moment as the girl gave his Sekirei their own drinks. A Strawberry daiquiri for Hibiki and a Sakeirinha for Hikari. He sipped at the beer and let out a long sigh, trying to get his mind back on track after remembering his long lost friend.

"So what else ya got fer me?" he asked as the waitress disappeared back to the bar.

Ichigo clasped his hands on the tabletop and thought. '_What else?_' he thought. He looked at Seo who had taken a sip from his mug before turning to grin at Hibiki, who caught him looking and blushed before turning away. Ichigo was about to snort at his flirting when he caught himself, his thoughts turning to a bit earlier.

Unconsciously, he glared at Seo.

Seo turned, saw the glare and raised an eyebrow before chuckling and taking another sip. "Why the mean face, or is that your default look?" he asked as he put his drink down.

Ichigo said nothing as his eye twitched, now unsure of how to ask.

Another beat passed.

And then another.

Seo looked up at him after another swig and shook his head. "Look man, you got nothing to worry about."

Ichigo blinked, "And what's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Uzume's a great flirt, but you're her Ashikabi. You've got nothing to fear from me," he said, taking another drink. Sitting it down he looked at Ichigo. "Ever."

"And why's that?" Ichigo pressed.

"Because she's your woman. Sekirei aren't joking when they say 'forever and ever' or something akin to that. You winged her. And that is that."

Ichigo frowned, beginning to process the older man's words.

"I mean, it's good kid. Don't get me wrong." Seo continued. "It's good to see that Uzume's got herself an Ashikabi who's willing to be all protective of her and such. But she's all yours man. Ain't nothing you got to worry about on her end or mine, y'dig?"

"Is that right?" Ichigo muttered.

"Yep," Seo said. "The bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei is unbreakable. She will always be loyal to you."

Ichigo stewed on that a bit, remembering what else Uzume had told him. "Because 'she loves me'?"

"Pretty much," Seo nodded. "Sekirei ain't like us humans when it comes to that. Although there are some who probably don't equate their winging to marriage or love, for the most part when they say they love you, they love you. The End."

"But love is..." Ichigo trailed off, thinking of Ikki. "How can they be like that, only just meeting someone and saying that. How can an Ashikabi have more than one? It can't work out like that, right?"

"Huh," Seo sighed out as he took a swig of his beer. "I think you're thinking too hard on this kid. At least with the love thing. As for the multiple Sekirei bit, unless you force it... it's rare to find an Ashikabi who can wing more than one or two. Shit, there's only two or three guys I can think of off the top of my head that have. They're the big time guys in this game too."

"What do you mean?"

"There're three Ashikabi who're the ones you wanna avoid at this time. Hayato Mikogami, The Ashikabi of the South. Izumi Higa, The Ashikabi of the East. And Sanada Nishi, The Ashikabi of the West. Those guys are the ones with more than two Sekirei, and are considered by most Ashikabi to be the most dangerous players in this thing." He sighed, looking down at his quarter-filled mug. "Man, this beer's making me as talkative as hell."

"And these Sekirei that they have, they winged all of them? They all..." Ichigo trailed off as his head seemed to turn a bit a few times as he seemed almost uncomfortable saying the next bit. ."..love them?"

"I dunno, they ain't mine," Seo shrugged. "But I imagine a good deal of them do at least."

"Even those that are forced?"

"They belong to them, and there is no other say in the matter" Seo said with devastating simplicity. "And nothing will ever change that."

"That's... that's..." Ichigo hesitated as he struggled to find the proper words.

"Let me ask you, man. Did you make Uzume your Sekirei or did she come to you?"

He blushed slightly as he remembered their first encounter, "Uh she... she kinda forced herself on me..."

"Hn" Seo got out before leaning back. "Heh" he said before his shoulders started to tremble. "Da...dahAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" he then roared as his head threw itself back.

Ichigo growled at him.

Seo, not hearing anything else other than his own laughter then began to calm, lowering to now a gasping breath. "Oh... oh man. I can actually see that."

Ichigo continued to glare at him.

After a few more deep breaths Seo finally came up and gave Ichigo a wry look. "Look man, believe me, you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. A Sekirei will choose their Ashikabi. When they feel it, they feel it and they just _know_. It's their biology," he got out before raising his hand to forestall what Ichigo was about to say. "Remember, they're not human no matter how much they look like us both inside and out; so when they choose, be it by their reacting or their own choice then they've made the right decision."

Ichigo leaned back and looked upwards at the ceiling, thinking.

"And if your other girl came around the same way then it's still a non issue. She chose you. And while there is the possibility of friction within such a group, it is up to the Ashikabi in how that plays out. It's you they care about and it's you who they'll follow. For them, it's love." Seo looked at Ichigo in front of him, who was still looking above in deep thought. '_Man, this guy is completely overanalyzing **everything**._'

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh, rubbing his eyebrows irritably, "Damn it, I miss when shit made sense."

Seo snorted as he put his mug down, "What's so confusing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his Sekirei possessively once more. "If I were you I'd say enjoy it while you can!"

Ichigo turned to look at and sigh at the other man and his antics, and trying to force down a slight blush at how freely Seo held his two girls, with both of them patting or pushing away his hands that playfully kept creeping up close to their breasts. Looking at them, they were both blushing and one of them was actively glaring at Seo before her eyes flickered to him and then glared back at him.

"Okay. What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo asked. "You've been looking like you want to kill me since Izumo."

"As if you don't know," Growled Hikari.

"No, I don't" Ichigo replied, keeping eye contact with the girl. Beside her, Seo looked on with interest.

"Are... are you fucking serious?" She growled as she rose up to meet his gaze. "You know exactly what you did when we last met!"

"When did we last meet? You look familiar, but I can't place it..." Ichigo replied seriously.

"What the fuck?" Hikari all but yelled out. "You seriously don't remember?"

Ichigo sighed and grimaced. "I'm not that good with names but I do remember faces. I think we've met, but I can't recall where."

"I don't believe this shit..."Hikari sighed. "Think back to when you winged your girl Uzume. Remember how you met?"

Ichigo blinked as he went back and recalled. The roof. The kiss. Prior... Her being chased by... by... "Hhaaaah?" He bellowed, pointing at her.

Seo blinked at the display and looked down at Hikari and his eyes looked up, lost in thought. Finally...

"Eh, waittaminit. This is _that_ guy?" he said, amused. He vaguely recalled one day of both of them saying that one had got away but didn't go into much details other than Hikari was absolutely furious and raving about some dye haired punk. He laughed again. "Oh man, you girls didn't say you were after Uzume."

"You never asked," Hikari replied simply.

"Wait a sec," Ichigo growled as he turned to Seo, giving the elder Ashikabi one of his harder glares. "You know about them hunting down other Sekirei?"

"Unwinged ones, yes" Seo confirmed.

"And you didn't put a stop to it because...?" he growled out.

"Because I told them too of course," Seo mentioned casually. Seeing Ichigo's cold stare he elaborated. "It's best that they retire early rather than participate in this 'game' and avoid the headaches and heartbreak that will come from it," he said while frowning himself.

"So you think you're performing some act of mercy?"

"Unlike others, I have a better idea of what's to come," Seo replied while picking up his drink again and taking a heavy swig. "Not everything mind you, but enough to know that it's going to be downhill for everyone from here."

"Care to enlighten us then?" Ichigo frowned as Seo plopped his glass down.

"To put it simply, this Game is one where it will be the last one standing wins. The Sekirei have been released not just to participate, but to bond with their masters. Its a bond that is doomed to be forever broken. I see it more as a release of a burden, not to mention a way to stick it back to MBI" Seo said, his face darkening.

"That... that fucking figures..." Ichigo groaned out at Seo's somber tone. "Uzume... she... she told me something like that before... it's just... "Ichigo's face darkened, an ill feeling crawling into his stomach. "That... that sadistic son of a bitch."

Seo nodded, knowing which sadistic son of a bitch the man was referring to.

"W-what?" Minato almost gasped out at Seo's somber tone. "So... so you're telling me this game is..." Minato's face fell as he looked to his hand helplessly ill. "Musubi-chan..."

Ichigo turned to him. "She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "All she said is that she'd win this game... but... but this..." He groaned, clutching his hair, "It's one thing for Musubi to be involved but... but Kuu-chan... he even got a child involved..."

Ichigo frowned and turned back to Seo. "Hey. Weren't you the one that helped him with the girl?"

Seo nodded, "That I did."

"Then why? You just said you take out unwinged Sekirei. So why did you help him with her?"

"Well for one thing, that Sekirei was reacting to him. She belongs to him and I've told my girls not to mess with a Sekirei once he or she has found the person that they've reacted to." Seo smiled faintly at Minato, "And for another thing... I got a good feeling about this kid."

Ichigo turned to Minato and raised an eyebrow. Minato blinked and noticed all eyes were on him now and began to shrink into the corner.

Seo let out a small chuckle, "Same feelin' I got about you, man," he told Ichigo, bringing the former shinigami's eyes back toward him. "I don't know what it is yet exactly but I think you two can actually do something about this game. If nothing else you're the kind of Ashikabis this game needs."

"I really don't want to play to begin with," Ichigo sighed out.

"Well who does?" Seo asked. "At least who does and cares about his Sekirei? That's another thing I get about you man. Even though I still think you're thinking too hard on whatever your deal is between you and your group, I can tell you give a damn about them. Same thing with Minato, you were worried for Number One-Hundred and Eight. Even if you didn't say it, you were willing to do whatever it took to see that kid safe and not fall into the wrong hands."

"Like it or not you're neck deep in it," Seo continued after a moment of silence. "Sooner or later you'll have to participate, and someone is going to lose. You spend all your time worrying and it'll end up being too late" he said and once more reached out and brought his girls close. Hibiki was blushing and looking away while Hikari's facial expressions seemed to run from anger to confusion to settling on mirroring her sisters.

"So that's why I say you're thinking on it a bit too hard," Seo continued as he gave Ichigo a mischievous look. "Just enjoy what time you, Uzume, and Ikki got. While you still got the time to." He chucked, "Hell just go home and stick yer head in-between them melons of Uzume's and go bbbrrriiki!"

"Go brrrikski you say?" Hikari growled as Seo laughed. "Go suck an egg ya pervert!"

"Oh come on now, don't get jea**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

Ichigo blinked at Seo's scream or agony as Hikari let loose a powerful jolt of electricity that turned the eldest Ashikabi into a mess of soot and ashes. "Uh... are... are you ok?"

"Jus'... peachy," Seo muttered, a puff of smoke released from his mouth.

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered as he saw Seo slowly bring his arms back to himself. Hibiki sighed and shook her head while Hikari crossed her arms and looked away.

"So..." Seo started before coughing out a few more wisps of smoke. "As I was saying... I think you're totally overreacting to this. Just take it for what it is and enjoy your time with them."

Ichigo took a breath in through his nose, wondering and still not quite sure of himself. Turning his head he saw Minato was also looking somber, deep in thought. It was about this time the waitress returned and asked if there was anything else they would like. Ordering some appetizers, the conversation at the table turned to more mundane and easy topics, almost as if to lighten the mood of what was just spoken about.

And though it was easier to talk about those things, for Ichigo his mind continued to wander back to more immediate concerns.

* * *

Minato trudged up the stairs, a little tipsy from the lite beer and mentally exhausted from what Seo and Ichigo had been talking about earlier. After Seo had been zapped things had fizzled into topics that hadn't concerned the Game or anything related, so he had let his mind wander during that time.

Every so often he had been addressed and invited to take part in conversation but he was content to sit back and let the other two talk while he nursed his food and drink and only spoke up when spoken to or if something of interest came up.

His mind, however, was naturally on other things that had been discussed.

The talk had brought back memories of what Musubi had said when they had talked about the fight with the fallen Yomi along and some of the words exchanged between Seo and Ichigo brought it back home hard.

Again.

He was now on the second floor and moving towards his room. Though he hadn't really been paying attention he was sure Ichigo wasn't too far behind him, staying behind momentarily and letting him go ahead.

Finally reaching his room he opened the door, walked in and shut it. The lights were off and the window was open, allowing some of the cool air and the faint moonlight to paint the dark room a pale color where it could. The quiet was broken by a faint hum of insects somewhere outside the window and the sound of his breathing. He needed to be quiet as well now, no doubt Musubi was asleep, and Kuu should be with the landlady for the night as per her suggestion.

Closing his eyes and now feeling how heavy they were he sighed, hoping that sleep will help him purge some of ache from his stomach and soul. Taking in a breath he opened his eyes and moved forward to find his pajamas to change into and paused. Musubi was on the futon, sitting in seiza position with her hands folded on her lap, her head tilted slightly to the side as she breathed calmly. Minato blinked and gulped at the image. Though he could barely make her out in the dark, even now as his eyes continued to adjust, her form outlined in the faint moonlight from behind gave the impression of an aura around her as she continued to sleep.

'_Was... was she waiting for me?_' he thought as he continued to look upon the almost ethereal figure a few feet in front of him. He found himself a bit more awake now, taking in the sight in front of him for a few more seconds before moving towards her. When he reached her he knelt down and reached out to wake her and set her down so she could sleep properly but paused, now having a closer look at her and noticed the drool from her mouth and the way her ahoge slightly bounced with each breath and felt his heart tighten.

_"Minato-san! I'll fight really hard for you! And I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together!"_ She had said that day, moments after she had been winged when she had unexpectedly kissed him.

* * *

_"A Sekirei who's Crest has disappeared... Can never be with her Ashikabi again..."_

* * *

_"And I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together!"_

* * *

_"To put it simply, this Game is one where it will be the last one standing wins."_

* * *

_"And I'll definitely stay alive..."_

* * *

_Just take it for what it is and enjoy your time with them."_

* * *

_"And I'll definitely stay alive..."_

* * *

He found himself taking a harrowing breath as his arm was still outstretched, hand just above her right shoulder. '_It's impossible. It's impossible. Musubi against over a hundred others?_' His eyes clenched shut as the full weight of what may be pressed down on him, and the idea of Musubi-

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warm touch on his hand.

"Minato-san..." Musubi softly breathed.

"Huh?" Minato brought his head up dumbly to find his hand cupped in both of Musubi's as she gazed sleeply at him, her head still tilted but smiling like everything was right in the world.

If that could only be the truth...

"I waited for you, Minato-san," she told him as she brought his hand to her right cheek and pressed it against her, and his heart clenched ever tighter. "Minato-san?" She questioned, seeing even in her state that something was wrong.

"Mu-Musubi-chan?" He began hesitantly as Musubi looked at him, looking a bit more awake now. "'A Sekirei who's Crest has disappeared, can never be with her Ashikabi again,' that's what you said, right?" She blinked at him, not understanding what was wrong. "You... you're the same, right?" He continued, "If you lose your crest to another Sekirei, you'll be gone? You'll disappear from my life?"

At this Musubi let go of his hand to place both hands near her breasts and closed her eyes, her face looking unusually solemn. "That's right."

His heart all but stopped.

"I, who descended with this Sekirei body, am fated to that should it come to pass. It cannot be changed..."

He took in a short stuttering of breaths, his thoughts of her chances within his mind and then he laughed self-mockingly, causing Musubi to look up at him in confusion.

"It... really is just a 'game' after all..." he got out, now looking up at her with moist eyes. "A game named the Sekirei Plan," he nearly spat out before his face began to fall again. "And like a game, when its 'game over' everything ends-"

"NO!" Musubi shouted, causing him to nearly jump back at its intensity.

He fell on his rump and looked at her, his eyes now wide, and before he knew it she had leapt at him, her arms encircling his neck as she fell on him and he in turn fell on the floor. "Mu-Musubi-chan?" he asked in surprise, looking at her head as she buried it in the crook of his neck.

"It's not a game," he heard her murmur and nuzzled him before holding him tighter. A moment passed in silent embrace before she lifted her head to look at him, their faces inches apart and he could see that her own eyes now moist as well. "Musubi's feelings... My feelings for Minato-sama... They're nothing like a game," she whispered in proclamation and he sat still, those words once more filling him with warmth before the reality of the situation again began to take hold. He was about to speak when she continued to talk.

"Musubi wants to stay by Minato-sama's side..." she said before burying her face in his chest. "Forever and ever..."

'_Musubi-chan..._' he thought as two sides within himself raged at what to do next. Her arms tightened around him and he then slowly started to rise a bit into a sitting position, but her weight kept him at a shallow angle and he used his left arm to prop himself and found his right arm resting on her left shoulder. '_This girl... this girl that I only met by chance a few days ago... She's so amazing yet when she's like this..._' he thought, noting how small she seemed while she was on him. His mouth opened and closed as thoughts of contrasting that image of her to that of a normal girl with normal wants and needs. And what she said just now...

_'__I'm sorry..._' is what he wanted to say but she raised her head abit again and they stared at each other, eye to eye, lips nary an inch or so away from each other and once more he found himself unable to do anything else but look into her wide eyes as if those depths could convey the love she said she had for him.

"So I... so I..." she trailed off, staring back at him with half-lidded eyes.

_'__Musubi-chan..._' he thought as he closed his eyes, now trying to muster the courage to move forward.

And then he felt her arms leave his back.

"So I won't lose!" She proclaimed loudly as she rose up and pumped an arm.

-THUD-

Minato lay on the floor and blinked at what he thought he heard her say while his mind kicked in to let him know that Musubi had been supporting his weight.

"I won't lose!" She said again, looking down at him with eyes brimming of confidence.

At that Minato couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her like that and comparing her to his thoughts not a few seconds earlier. '_A normal girl, huh?_'

Musubi's eyes then brightened. "And there's one more thing!" She announced. "The Professor only talked about the prize for the Ashikabi but there's a prize for the winning Sekirei too!"

"Wha-what?" Minato asked.

Musubi then clasped her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes. Taking a breath she opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile and warm gaze. "The last one remaining can stay with their favorite person forever." She then paused for a moment as her eyes closed again. "And then..." she started before a large yawn broke from her.

"Musubi-chan?" Minato asked in concern, now lifting himself up to a full sitting position.

"And then..." Musubi tried to continue as she began to sway a bit, her eyes now once more gazing at him sleepily.

"Musubi-chan..." Minato said as he rose into a crouch to grab her shoulders as she yawned once more. Looking behind her he saw that they had not moved very far from her futon. Pushing her slightly, she looked at him with a smile as she was slowly coaxed back to her bed.

He was about to lay her down when her arms reached around his neck and she brought him close.

"And then... Musubi will... release those lost Sekirei... into the sky once... more..."

Minato blinked as she trailed off, her words growing weaker and softer with each word until she spoke no more. He could feel a soft breath near his neck and her embrace had loosened. Holding her carefully, he set her down on her futon and covered her and watched her as she slowly breathed in and out through her mouth.

He smiled, the absurdity and proclamation of the last few minutes breaking some of his worries but they still remained, however it was that last bit that made him wonder. '_Lost Sekirei? Release them once..._' he trailed off as he contemplated her words as sleep was now coming for him. Rubbing his eyes he continued to sit and watch his sleeping Sekirei, wondering what she had meant.

And why those words seemed to ease him somewhat...

* * *

Uzume opened the door to her room and looked out.

She had heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway and wondered if it was Ichigo who had come back from his sudden departure with Seo and Minato. He had left with a 'be back, just wanna talk a bit more' call out to her and Minato had looked between the two before Seo wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and dragged him along, leaving the rest of the girls looking on in confusion.

Kuu had tried to follow but Miya had told her no, and when Kuu had attempted to show her displeasure one look had the girl drag her feet with her head down back inside the Inn. Musubi had soon followed and Uzume had dragged Ikki back in.

With nothing else to do she had gone up to her room to wait, and when the first hour had passed she had grown a bit restless as she finally had time to think about what had happened earlier and bit her lip.

It was around this time that she had wandered downstairs and when spotted Miya had told her to come for dinner. When she inquired about Ichigo and the others she had been told that Minato had called to say that they wouldn't be there for dinner.

Dinner had been rather subdued, at least to her. Ikki and Musubi had been chatting non-stop about what they'd do when they'd face each other, and she found herself shaking her head at despite how they spoke about how their battle would go they sounded like they had become fast friends.

And then she sighed as the girl was the crux of it all, and then sighed as she mentally chided herself about not saying anything about multiple wingings at all.

All that time. Over three months in and that was one thing she never mentioned or brought up simply because well...

It just never came to mind.

She had known about that but the time to talk about it just never came up, and when they did she had been so caught up with Ichigo that time with her Ashikabi blew most of her worries away.

And it's not like multiple wingings were going to be a danger to him...

The Game itself, with the Sekirei fighting each other, keeping the Ashikabi's from getting involved, the battles that would ensue...

All the actual dangers he would face she had been quick to talk about with good reason, and he had listened to her with that scowl planted on his face that just seemed to grow worse as she talked, proverbial stabs to her heart as even though it was clearing bothering her Ashikabi he _**had**_ to know.

But multiple Sekirei...

That's more of a boon and not a danger...

She sighed, the damage done, and Ichigo was furious.

And then, not just a few hours earlier had pretty much forgiven her...

But... The worst part... the worst part in her mind was that she didn't even think that he was mad at her. And as awful as that would be it would be preferable rather than to have him angry at himself and bottle himself up with it. It was that that she had ached about, what she was mad at herself about. The fact that she had caused undo pain onto him and she wasn't sure how to make that better.

How could he have forgiven her when he was still hurting...?

So now she stood, peeking her head outside into the hallway, in time to see the new guy's door close.

Oh... so that was just him. But that also meant-

"Ichigo," she breathed as she saw him come up the stairs and turn towards their rooms.

He looked... He looked tired as he took his steps to his room. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he acknowledged her before nodding.

He was silent as he made his way to his door, and she felt her stomach twist as it seemed to be a mirror of last night. And would this be the first of many nights? To go to bed and-

"Uzume?" Ichigo asked with his hand resting on the doorknob. He hadn't turned to face her but was looking downwards.

"Yes Ichigo?" She responded quietly.

"You know..." He started before trailing off. "If you..." he trailed off again before sighing and looking upwards but not turning his face to her. She could just see his cheekbones and parts of his nose but not his eyes or mouth.

"What I wanna say is..." He stopped and sighed again and his head dipped and he stretched his neck, his free hand now being stuffed into his pocket. "I just want to let you know... my door is open, okay?" He finally got out before opening the door and walking in, stopping to pause a moment. When she didn't say anything he slowly and softly shut the door behind him.

"Ichigo," she breathed as she turned around into her room.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he laid on his futon, staring at the dark ceiling. So much to think about and neck deep in another absurd situation that he never would have thought himself be a part of. He had kept somewhat clear of Ikki after last night and he still hadn't really talked to her, but she was here to stay. She was his. And he needed to accept that.

He sighed as his thoughts turned to Uzume. She knew she was hurting, but what to say? She was his, and he liked her. He was sure that he lo...

He closed his eyes, a large part of him reminding him that if she did love him it was part of the process. That it was just-

* * *

_"Sekirei ain't like us humans when it comes to that. Although there are some who probably don't equate their winging to marriage or love, for the most part when they say they love you, they love you. The End."_

* * *

It just couldn't be that simple, his mind continued to pound at him. Nothing is that simple, especially matters like this.

* * *

_"I think you're thinking too hard on this man._

* * *

Am I...?

* * *

_A Sekirei will choose their own Ashikabi. When they feel it, they feel it and they just know._

* * *

As Ikki did...

What to do...? Seeing Uzume hurt didn't sit well with him. But what could he do?

_**Cast off your fear.**_

He paused and sucked in a breath as the memory came unbidden and he sighed. Zangetsu's words echoed as if he been told yesterday and for the next moment he found himself wishing he could talk to the old man again and hear his advice. '_What do I do old man?_' he questioned. '_What's the best way to face this?'_

_**Look forward. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die**_.

He snorted. So easy to think and so easy when it was just him fighting for his life. And to apply it here... Just how long would he be able to put it off-

**_Retreat and you will age._**

No. Zangetsu was right. This was something he couldn't put off forever. And maybe... he knew that too with what he told Uzume outside.

-CLICK-

He blinked but didn't turn his head. He didn't have to guess who it was. And he didn't try to push down the part that felt relieved. Silently she had entered the futon with him, not uttering a word, and for that he was grateful as he just wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He felt her snuggle up to him and put her left arm over him as she rested her head on his chest and left shoulder.

He then blinked as sleep began to enter his eyes. He took in a breath as he listened to hear if she would say anything but all he heard was her own soft breathing as she then pressed her head into him slightly before becoming still. He blinked again as everything blurred more now. He'd have to see what he could do tomorrow, and he'd have to talk to Ikki for sure.

Until then...

He closed his eyes and his own breathing softened, soon becoming in sync with the girl that lay atop of him.

* * *

End Chapter Five


	10. Feather Six

_A quick word from our sponsors…_

Author's starter notes:

My god, it's finally done. Sorry for the delay folks, but as I'm sure a lot of you are aware, Real Life is a bitch. I thank you all for being patient and hopefully Ch 7 won't be as long in coming. Even so, I should have some stuff to tide you over in the meanwhile and not seem so dead in-between chapters. Once again, I thank you for your support; it is both humbling and well appreciated.

Words from Wheeljack:

I can quite say I didn't think either of us expected things to take this long, however real life for both of us, particularly for Ghost was brutal. Let this be a lesson to all of you that retail work sucks. As for this chapter, we had assumed it would be quick due to that this is actually the second half of the last chapter. This chapter and the last one were originally one single chapter during our outline process that was split in half due to size. Un/Fortunately enough, this chapter ended up growing large as well due to more character interaction and setup, so for many please take this large chapter as an apology for taking so long to complete.

Also, for some of the reviewers who felt that the last chapter felt somewhat incomplete were correct as the climax and resolvement of Feather Five is in this chapter. We thank all of you again for continuing to read and hope you'll be with us in future chapter.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Bleach is created by Tite Kubo and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Adult Swim, & Viz Media LLC._**

**_Seikirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment_**

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible. Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

The room was dark.

This would be unusual if not for the fact that it was early morning. The sun was out and the sky was clear for a beautiful March morning as the early risers went about their day, enjoying the cool temperatures that the day promised. The room in question however hid all this with every window and link to the outside world closed shut, allowing no light to enter. Not unusual should the occupant be asleep and not wanting the sun to interfere however the occupant was not only awake but had been awake and out of bed for some time.

What saved the room from total darkness was the glow from the many, many computer screens which took up one entire wall and some of the two adjacent ones. A woman, hunched over with her blanket draped over her shoulders, her glasses reflecting the glow and masking her eyes should anyone been in there to see her. She was still, hands hovered over a keyboard as she took in the images she had brought up. The room was in total silence, save for her soft breathing and the hum of several computers. She drew in a long audible breath as her eyes flicked back and forth between the images in her screens.

On half of them held the image of a man with strawberry blonde hair, tall and strong in various modes of dress and several without. Most of the images were of him and a brunette that many would describe as jaw dropping in her beauty. On many of them they were talking with each other, holding each other, and some simply with the two in the same frame. The one's she kept flicking her eyes to though were somewhat fuzzed do to being taken in the bath in heavy steam.

She licked her lips as her eyes traveled to the other half.

These monitors held another man, not quite as tall as the other specimen she had been looking at and not quite as imposing. He in several of the pictures slouched a bit, and some others gave off a not so confident grin as he scratched his black hair. Like the other male, he was not alone in most of his images. Many of them held two other girls, one of which could also be described as jaw dropping beauty and the other a young child; cute as a button. In these pictures he could be seen talking or having fun or even give a semblance of playing. It was these that also made her heart pound, seeing his face without worry and the uncertainty that many of the images held.

And like the other, her eyes kept flickering to the ones where he was by himself, also in the bath.

Her lips smacked as she gazed at one of them and gasped as she had unconsciously brought a hand to her breast and cup it. Quickly she looked to the special door to her room and heard nothing. Staying that position for a few more minutes she once more brought her attention to her screens.

_'What to do, what to do...?_' was the mantra that kept playing on in her mind.

She took in a shuddering breath, feeling herself grow a little bit warm before pushing past it to put a hand forward and play her fingers over the keyboard. All the screens suddenly went dark before glowing anew just as fast, this time holding nothing but bathroom pictures of both of her specimens. Things had been gradually getting worse with both of them here and her being cooped up. A few more clicks brought the live cameras online, and quickly she took a head count of who was where and doing what.

Quickly she flicked her eyes towards the door again.

She had to make a decision, and soon. There may not be another chance. And all she could do for the moment was the only thing that seemed to help clear her mind as her other hand slipped lower.

_'Decisions, decisions,_' was the last thought on her mind as she began another session.

* * *

**_Ghostface211 presents_**

**_In Association With Wheeljack..._**

**_A Bleach - Sekirei Crossover_**

**_Veiled Moon_**

**_Feather Six: Yester-Me, Yester-You, Yesterday [nujabes remix]_**

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly for Ichigo Kurosaki. His eyes opened slightly before closing, his foggy mind noting that his vision was blurred before closing them again, scowling slightly. Within his foggy mind were the retreating vestige of what he could ascertain was an odd dream.

But of what, exactly?

Despite not being able to recall anything visually there were still the echoes of what emotions he had felt. But even now they were retreating so he concentrated, his closed eyes shut harder as he tried to put those emotions to words. He had felt...

Loneliness? Fear? Determination?

No... No, it wasn't him that was feeling that but it had been...somebody else? A brief flash of a blurred face came to him with their arm outstretched as if to reach for him. And then it was gone.

He let out an irritated breath from his mouth as he brought his mind back to his current surroundings, pushing away the stray thought that if he went back to sleep with how comfortable he was he could probably continue that weird dream. He moved slightly and grunted softly and his mind fed him further information that he was warm under the blanket and very, very comfortable with the left side of his head on the warm pillow.

Opening his eyes again, he noted that now his vision was a bit clearer as he saw he had also slept on his left side. Other bits of information continued to flood his mind as his head continued to clear; such as a comfortable warmth right in front of him. Lowering his eyes slightly he caught sight of brown hair as Uzume continued to sleep on. Blinking, he lifted his head slightly to roll it a bit before lying it back down on the pillow and realized that he and Uzume were spooning together and held his right arm over her, holding her close under the blanket.

Ah... so that's what was so comfortable.

He continued to look at her, not minding that she was pressed to him and that his arm was wrapped under her own right arm, holding it close. He inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to envelop him as he found himself moving his head forward, allowing his chin to softly rub against her hair and closed his eyes again for a bit.

As he continued to inhale her scent, thoughts from last night began to return. He raised his head slightly to look downward at her, letting off a small sigh as he felt her warmth before looking to the side, which from his angle would be the ceiling before bringing them back to the girl. Despite those thoughts, he allowed himself a small smile as he also continued to hold her in his arms.

He really did feel better. It looked like a good night's rest did him a little bit of good. Oh... the doubts were still there, some big ones, but they didn't feel as daunting as they had been yesterday. What exactly those doubts were hadn't quite made it to his mind yet as more important thoughts came to fore.

Thoughts such as finding himself wanting to pull the girl a bit closer to him but realized exactly how snuggly she had held his arm. If he tried to pull her any closer from where his hand rested at the moment, the young man would be coping a decent feel of her breasts, especially as it was that now his forearm was pressed slightly against them. Not wanting to take advantage of her, he shoved away the tempting thoughts as he attempted to pull his arm back slowly.

No go.

He frowned slightly as he again pulled back but a little harder, feeling his arm beginning to slide away. And just as he was about to pull away she shifted a bit, her neck bending and her head pressing against the pillow a bit harder as she caught his forearm and pulled it back as her body relaxed once more. His lips tightened a bit while his eyes moved around at his conundrum. Her arm seemed to be holding his a little firmer now, and not only was his palm now close enough that he was sure he had felt it brush against an erect nipple despite the t-shirt she was still wearing.

Oh damn...

Ignoring the more intimate problem, the other issue was that her grip was starting to cut off circulation to his arm. So no matter where his hand was it was going to get uncomfortable fast if he didn't get his arm free. Again not wanting to take unfair advantage he slowly moved his palm away to ball his hand into a fist, ensuring there was no way for an accidental grope. Pulling on his hand, he didn't pause as he did before, slowly changing the amount of strength necessary to pull away from her.

After a moment his arm slipped free and he raised it, slipping it out from under the blanket to stretch it to his side into the air. He opened his hands to stretch his fingers before closing them and opening again a few more times feeling the prickly feeling of his numb hand as blood rushed back into it. Satisfied that his circulation was back to normal he brought it down against the blanket to where her waist would be as her head was the only part of her that was not covered, not bothering to put it back under to hold her directly. He had just realized his misjudgment when she moaned quietly and turned her head slightly to her right to look at him as best she could from her position.

"Good mornin'," she said quietly with a yawn and started to roll her head a bit.

"Morning," he responded back with the same quiet voice, waiting for her to settle back down to put his arm back under the blanket to look at him, her eyes half lidded with sleep.

"Sleep well?" she asked, still quiet.

Before he could respond she pressed against him a bit, enjoying his warmth. At that action he took his cue to put his arm under the blanket, repositioning it to where it was and laid it against her waist in a hug. "Yeah," he told her. "Yeah... I slept well I guess."

"Mmm," she muttered in acknowledgement and smiled as she felt his arm at her waist and then frowned a bit. Turning her head again he half lidded eyes questioned him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she spoke it aloud. "You didn't have to move your arm away y'kno," she told him.

"Ah... yeah I did. It was starting to lose feeling, besides..." he trailed off, not wanting to voice it aloud.

Blinking away more sleep from her eyes she prodded him. "Besides...?"

"I didn't want... I didn't want to... y'kno..."

She gave her Ashikabi a flat look, "Didn't wanna... what?" she pressed.

He sighed, "I didn't wanna touch you... accidentally..."

"Oh... 's that all?" she asked with another yawn, not bothered in the slightest.

Ichigo blinked, "Wha?"

"Ichigo," she sighed as she turned her head a bit more. "I don't mind it at all. I told you before I want you to touch me, anyway you like anytime."

"Uzume," he grumbled as he looked away for a bit before turning back to her. "I don't want to take advantage of you..."

She giggled at his words, "You're not exactly taking advantage of me when I've told you a hundred times its ok hon."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Whatever..."

She giggled, more awake now. "Come on, Mr. Prude. How 'bout right now?"

"Huh?" He responded smartly as he opened his eyes.

"C'mon... go 'head and cop a feel right now," she said and lifted her arm slightly to allow him easier access. "It's ok now, right? You've got my permission and everything. Touch me."

He sputtered at that, trying to find a way to change the subject before turning away. "It's way too early in the morning for this."

She giggled again, and he found that she started to press up against him again and bit back a gasp at the new sensation hitting him. As she was now, his hips were aligned with her rear, and her rear was positioned just right as she pressed it backwards and motioned it up and down slowly and repeatedly. He held a shuddering breath and shivered slightly.

She smiled at his reaction and to what she was feeling and bit back a laugh. "Oh, it's early alright."

"U...Uzume..." he managed to get out, trying to ignore just how good it felt and the desire to let her continue. To his relief and disappointment she did stop, but kept herself pressed to him. With an embarrassed groan, he turned his head and buried his face into his pillow, knowing how red it must be and felt her shoulders near his chest shaking slightly and knew she was holding back another giggle.

When he felt that he was ready he turned his head back to her and laid against the pillow normally again. With a tight mouthed sigh he pushed himself up, ready to get out of bed when she held onto his right arm again.

"A lil' bit longer," she asked.

He looked at her.

She smiled softly at him, "Please?"

He looked away at his clock and considered it. It was still early, a little bit earlier than when he normally got out of bed. And for once listening to the other side of his conscious lowered himself back down with her, a large part of him satisfied with the decision. As he repositioned himself, she got his arm under hers again, but rather than bring it to her bosom she kept it at her waist and pressed against him again. Not as hard as it was a moment ago, but to the same as when they woke up. He snorted at that, and did his best to ignore her sigh of contentment or his own warm feelings building up.

Several minutes would pass in silence as both enjoyed the others company in silence, and it would be several minutes later when Uzume would be the first to move, turning herself so that she laid on her back and looked at Ichigo. With that he found himself repositioning himself so that he was using his left arm for support as he lifted himself to get a better look at her, the blanket pulling away now that he could see her neck and the top of her t-shirt and shoulders.

He stayed at that position for a few moments, taking her in as she looked at him and she smiled, her hand now covering his at her waist and squeezed it. Ichigo found something within him tighten at that as he continued to gaze at her, finding himself struck again at how beautiful she was, some of her chocolate colored hair spilled out behind her and her awake eyes shining at him.

Without any bidding his head started to lower to her when he caught himself. Outwardly he hadn't moved or done anything to show that he was thinking, but inwardly his mind was awhirl with what he was about to do. With a good night's rest and the playful banter that had happened a bit ago he had found his mind clear, as if whatever happened yesterday hadn't happened at all. All that he saw was the girl he was with and that he had enjoyed himself with each others' company, and that he was now...

He blinked, pausing at what he was feeling right now and looked at the girl below and came to a realization that shook him.

_**I want this.**_

This was more than admitting that she was worming her way into his heart. This was more than admitting that it was working. In this brief clarifying moment, he knew what he wanted and wanted to act on it. Lips parting slightly, he lowered his head.

She blinked, noticing his movements and with startled realization what he was doing. Outside the other night, she had initiated all of their kisses, and now... Heart fluttering, she lifted herself to meet him, her lips parting as she found herself feeling as if she were floating upward.

Eyes on each others, they slowly approached one another, his falling bangs first touching her forehead as they turned their heads slightly to allow their lips to-

"Mmmhmmm..."

Both paused.

"Aaaahhh hhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhmmmm."

An unfamiliar yawn that came from neither of them. Both blinked at each other. A slight movement came from Ichigo's left side, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "The hell is that?" he growled.

He was answered shortly as he felt a slight weight that he had not noticed previously lift off behind him. A smaller yawn graced his ears along with a slight smacking of the lips. Turning to look behind him, his eyes widened at the figure rising behind him.

Scratching her head slightly, Ikki very groggily made her presence known to her Ashikabi and his first Sekirei. Lying atop Uzume's neighboring futon, she was still dressed in the yukata she had received after being brought to Izumo. Her left arm dangled idly at her side, and the yukata was loose enough to give Ichigo a flash of skin that revealed a hint of muscle and the much more noticeable swell of her left breast.

"Mornin'," she groggily greeted as she turned her head to them. "Izzit breakfast time yet?"

"What..." Ichigo paused at the disheveled sight of this girl before him and continued. "What are you doing here?!"

Under him, Uzume lifted her head up to get a better view at the developing scene in front of her with a look of mixed irritation and acceptance. She should have expected this from her new 'sister' Sekirei, but the fact was that she just got robbed of a kiss from her Ashikabi. A kiss he was initiating no less left her with very little sympathy to start with.

Ikki remained blissfully unaware as she smiled at her Ashikabi, "What am I doing? I'm sleeping with you of course."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that..." Ichigo gruffly replied. "Why though?"

"To spend time with you, silly!" Ikki chirped before turning almost serious. "Not that it was easy lemmie tell ya. I mean first I had to find your room and that wasn't easy y'kno'? I mean the first room I went into was Musubi-chan's room and we had a nice long talk about our future fight. It's gonna be so. Flippin'. Awesome," she proclaimed as she clenched both her hands in a guts pose. "I'll win of course, but that's beside the point," she said as she waived it off complete with a wave gesture as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Um..."

She then turned back to Ichigo with a hand and finger pointed up. "But y'know, it's kinda cute the way Musubi-chan's actin' like she'll win! Just the thought of fightin' a Sekirei like her gets my blood pumpin' y'kno?" Ikki giggled slightly in anticipation, her hands clenching once more into fists. "She's strong, Ashikabi-sama. I know it. Fightin' someone like her will get me strong enough ta win this game fer ya!"

Ikki then frowned, unclenching a fist and putting a finger to her lips in thought, "But it kinda sucks too... I mean she's real nice and all. Real fun ta talk to-"

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted, cutting off his Sekirei.

"Ah," Ikki blushed, "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry A-a-a-ashikabi-sama. I... I kinda went off there." She gave a nervous chuckle and gave herself a bop on her head as Ichigo then gave her his default look and she inwardly panicked. _'OhcrapohcrapohcrapI'mblowingit!Ohcrapohcrap!'_

The former shinigami then sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly in irritation.

She gulped and took a breath before she could stutter. "I-I mean I wanted to just talk with you and try to get ta know you a bit, I mean you saved me and my lil' sis and all and now you're my Ashikabi-sama! I knocked and everything but the door opened an' you weren't there and I was about to go back ta my room but that's when I got ta smellin' your scent and it was sooo strong and comforting and nice and I just kinda fell asleep."

"Is that right?" Ichigo grunted as he recalled the other night with her over her sister Sekirei and his promise to himself last night. At Ikki's nod he tried to say something and stopped and felt like groaning in frustration. He had to talk to her. He WAS going to talk to her but he wasn't ready yet! Today yeah but not the first thing in the morning! He turned his head to think and saw Uzume come into his vision and winced.

The whole mood between them was ruined, and he had forgotten about in this short time span with Ikki explaining herself.

"Uzume, I'm gonna get up now and go see about breakfast," he said, using it as an excuse to get out and think.

"Ok," she muttered disappointment clear in her voice while she laid there and Ichigo got up. Ichigo simply grunted, ignoring the still dazed Ikki for the moment as he put on a t-shirt over his undershirt and walked off to see Miya. When he left, Uzume's head flopped back upon the futon, groaning irritably as she turned around and buried her face into her pillow.

"Damnit."

* * *

_-Elsewhere-_

The light in the room was diluted, but the day was still bright enough to wake him. The young man opened his deep brown eyes languidly and brushed his bedmate's long red hair from his face. Aoshi Yagami was laid on his side with one arm around Rias, the other reaching out and gently touching her face. The heat he had felt from his touch was still there, subdued but never extinguished. His fingers softly traced to her mouth as he remembered the tenderness of her lips.

Reaching up, he stroked her fiery red hair, feeling each strand under his fingertips. Rias stirred slightly in her dream, and a low murmur escaped her lips. "Hmmmm... Yagami-sama..."

Her voice saying his name all but humbled him at the sheer devotion her tone carried even in her sleep. It was a tone that could make his heart start to beat again, after being stopped for almost two days. Aoshi let off a slight chuckle and kissed her cheek. Even now, Yagami still didn't understand the effect this young woman had on him. Before he was a simple lay about, content to go along with whatever Tanigawa had going, finding some trouble to get into, or just loafing around and being a worthless cog in the turning machine that is life. But ever since that snowy day in December, something in him had changed.

And it was changing him for the better, he felt.

After all, it would be safe to say that it would be grossly out of character for a guy like him to be in such an intimate position with a woman. Or to do what they had done for oh, so many nights in a row as tenderly as they had, who he had previously used for one purpose only. And no one would fathom that he would be willing to go to the lengths he was going to for Junichi simply to ensure that the woman in his arms and the woman out in the streets hunting for him would have a better, more secure place to call home.

The only explanation he could think of was that he truly did love them, both Rias and Maiko with all of his being. And while that scared the hell out of him he would not, could not, turn away from it. All he could do was keep moving forward, and eagerly look forward to see how far their love would deepen. Yagami leaned slowly and kissed her cheek, causing the crimson-haired beauty to further snuggle in his embrace.

Aoshi smiled at her reaction, only to frown slightly as his thoughts drifted to his missing other bedmate, and the reason for her absence. Even if it was all to see his girls had a place to even think about raising a family it didn't make hunting this girl down all the easier. Quite frankly, it was getting all the more disturbing going to see Junichi these days. He had no idea why but the guy was growing all the more obsessed with this girl. Even with his bias, he didn't think the girl was all that cute. So why was Junichi still tripping over the chick when there were still plenty others to go around?

Was it just because she said "no" to him?

Was he really that sad?

He snorted, ending that line of superficial thinking as he pulled Rias deeper into his embrace. It was all irrelevant anyway. Once Maiko caught the girl Junichi's stalking ass would give him what he wanted and he'd be done with it for now anyway. That was all that mattered. With that he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of having the nude buxom girl beside him when his cell began to buzz and he groaned.

_'Junichi..._' he figured, ire unexpectedly getting the better of him.

As he was about to turn to grab the phone the bed lurched a bit as Rias pushed herself up and reached over him, given him a quick unexpected view of her bare breasts swaying over his face before she moved herself over him and snatched the phone.

"If it's…," she growled out before stopping herself. Junichi strained to hear but all he caught was that it wasn't Junichi. He didn't have to wait long as Rias suddenly relaxed from her tense posture.

Ah, good. That meant-

"Maiko-chan!" she chirped. With that, Rias sat up and stretched, not bothering to use the sheets to cover herself as she held the cell to her ear with her right hand and her left was swaying back and forth as she turned her upper body side to side.

Yagami just stayed where he was and enjoyed the show.

"You're pretty lucky it was you," she said as she grinned as a pop could be heard. "I was thinking it was you-know-who and was about to lay into him."

And at that Yagami winced. Neither of his girls liked Junichi, and lately he couldn't say he did not see why.

-_Is it wrong that I hoped he'd called earlier and say he's done with this crap so I can come home?_- Maiko asked.

"Hell no," Rias replied. "At this point it'll be a miracle if he does so."

-_He's getting worse ain't he?_-

"Che," she spat out and closed her eyes as she frowned, leaning back against the wall. "Do you even need to ask?"

-_Of course he is._ - Maiko sighed on her end.

"I feel kinda bad for this girl. I'd rather just take her outta the game than let that psycho brat have his way with her, y'know?"

-_And that's why I love ya Rias. But for whatever reason Aoshi-chan would stop me. I just wish he'd tell us what this is all for all ready, y'know?_-

"Yeah, I know," she said as she looked at her Ashikabi, who gave her a sort of half smile/grimace. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "But, in any case; any news?" she asked, getting back on track.

-_It's cold, I'm hungry, I don't see some schoolgirl carrying a big ass hammer, and all this rooftop posing is not as cool as it looks on TV. I don't mean to be rude Rias, but I can't wait until it's your turn next week._-

"Ah," she acknowledged and grimaced. It was something she was definitely not looking forward to. 'Not only that...,' she thought as she looked at Yagami, not liking that she would be separated from her Ashikabi for a time.

-_Oy... I know you don't like it sis, but I've been without our dear Aoshi-chan for over a week here myself. I'd rather find the chick and put her outta her misery... So you best hope I find her soon._-

"I know," she said and winced, knowing it was because she'd rather have all this done with without her going out once more.

-_Speaking of Aoshi-chan... Can I... Can I speak to him?_-

Rias blinked out of her momentary funk, now unhappy with herself for thinking about herself when her sister Sekirei had been gone all this time. "Sure," she said and held out her hand and cell to Yagami. She then motioned it to him. "It's Maiko," she explained.

"I figured," Yagami replied as he took the phone from his first Sekirei. "Hey Maiko-chan. How ya hangin'?"

-_I'm fine Aoshi-chan all things considered._-

"That's good... that's good," Yagami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just... just hang in there for now ok? I swear it'll be over soon."

-_It better be, 'cuz I'm gonna ravage the crap outta you when I get ya alone next time. I got some pent up desire here._-

"Ah hahaha... I guess so," Yagami chuckled. "Just hurry back in one piece ok?"

-_Of course Aoshi-chan. I... I'll talk to ya soon ok? I love you._-

"I love you too, Maiko... Ok... ok bye." Yagami then hung up the phone and sighed. "Gaah this sucks..."

"Yagami-sama?"

Yagami snorted, looking up at Rias as she cradled his head gently. "Please tell me this gets easier, Rias."

"What gets easier?" she asked for clarification.

"This game... sending you girls out there... worrying about you... tell me it gets better later on."

Her visage drooped a bit. "I'm sorry, Yagami-sama. In many ways it's a lot worse for us, and things haven't really gotten started yet."

"I figured," Yagami sighed and looked at her from under his bangs. "Thanks for not lying to me."

"I'm sorry, Yagami-sama," she said as she lowered her head to his and kissed him, turning her head a bit so she wasn't completely facing him upside-down. She blinked at that and sat back up to see him grinning at her. "Yagami-samaaaa~," she pouted at him.

He grinned at her from his position, the sides of her face slightly obscured from his point of view as her breasts hid them. "Rias," he then said mock-reprovingly.

"Hmm," she said as she turned her head to face away but kept an eye looking at him.

"You're up against the wall," he stated.

She blinked. She blinked again before realization dawned on her. "Ah!"

He grinned again, loving how cute she looked like that as she turned back to him. Rias' powers were flame-based, and he learned quickly when they had first started being intimate was not to be near anything flammable when they first kissed. Those wings that the Sekirei had? They were beautiful but they were so god dammed annoying when wanting 'fun' time.

The good thing was that after that first kiss they did not reactivate until sometime afterwards, and that time is seemingly reset with each kiss afterward. He had become so lost in his thoughts at that first kiss-and-run due to getting "on-the-job-training" that he missed Rias' devious smile.

With his head comfortable in her lap he gasped in shock as Rias' legs suddenly split-wide, causing his head to fall into the bed. While not a large fall by any means, it was enough for him to reflexively close his eyes as she moved around and felt her quickly reposition herself. He opened his eyes to see her over him, her hands placed just above his shoulders to keep her up as her hips were now repositioned over his. Her long red hair spilled over his sides like a bed curtain, cutting off the view of everything except her and her body over his. He looked up to see her smile had grown more mischievous.

She licked her lips and giggled at him. "Is this position safer now, Yagami-sama?" she teased and crashed her lips into his before he could respond.

His eyes widened in response at the sensation of her lips and the brief heat emanating from behind her but soon settled for returning her kiss, his brain now beginning to shut off further thought. There was one last thing he would think coherently as Rias brought her right hand back between them and downwards.

_'I love my life.'_

* * *

"Maaan, this sucks..."

The early morning sun beat down overhead, and only a light breeze stirred the hair of the lone Sekirei sitting on the rooftop overlooking the busy streets of Teito below. Looking at her cell phone dejectedly, she pocketed the device and sighed, running a hand through her long dark green hair done up into a tight braid that lay atop her back. Her face was home to wide, sharply angled ebon black eyes, and lips striking an attractive midpoint between the small bow shape common to Oriental women, and full sensuousness of the west.

Dressed in a plain, navel exposing, white t-shirt that would have been loose on virtually every other woman on the planet, yet her somehow it was very tight in the chest, showing a pair of breasts that defied reason in their combination of perkiness, bounce, and size. Especially since the plunging neckline of the shirt showed that the woman wore no bra. Atop of that she wore a dark blue jean jacket, both to protect some of her modesty as well as to keep her warm from the early spring chill. She wore a matching pair of dark blue jeans that did little to hide her long curvaceous legs that terminated in a round, full, and well toned rear end.

"I bet Rias-neesama is getting her early morning 'breakfast' in already," Maiko sighed as she leaned over and picked up the backpack beside her and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Ahhh... I miss Aoshi-chan." _'Whatever that asshole Junichi promised him better be worth it.'_

She quickly shoved down whatever thoughts that man brought up in her aside for the moment and put the binoculars to her eyes. She had a job to do after all. Even if it would be easier for their stakes in the game... even if it would be more merciful to take her out here then let Junichi get his filthy hands on her... her Ashikabi had given her a job to do. And she was going to do it.

It was not more than half an hour later that she smiled.

"At least she's not exactly a master of disguise," she muttered as she spotted the girl with the oversized hammer walk out of a diner.

* * *

_-A little bit earlier-_

Yashima put the fork and knife down and chewed on her waffle before swallowing and took a swig of her orange juice before putting it down and smiling.

She felt good today.

Taking a breath she looked around and began to slow in her view taking.

Many of the patrons were looking at her. And many of those eyes were switching between her and her giant hammer that was just behind her at the counter. She blushed red and tried to shrink in her small seat as she turned back to her food, hoping to forget that the seating at the counter was in plain view of pretty much most of the patrons there.

Still, that hadn't happened before.

Normally the self-conscious girl was always very aware of the looks she had gotten due to her bestowed weapon and her outfit but today was a bit different.

She had seen him again last night. No not _him_, but rather the one who would be her Ashikabi. It hadn't been in that weird place and she had cried and called out to him, and it seemed like something was happening as he at least was turning to see who was calling to him!

She woke up with not with tears of despair, but tears of progress. Actual progress! She had to keep moving. And something within her felt like she had been wasting time in this general area. It was time to move on.

And so feeling better than she had in a long time she was out and about eating a nice hearty western breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, toast and juice. It was a good follow up to the pancakes, sausages and bagels. The stares might not have been completely on the hammer if she thought about it long enough.

But still, it was time to get moving and find her Ashikabi. Smiling and paying her receipt she got up and with one hand grabbed her hammer, idly twirling it in her hand before moving out, unaware of the dropped jaws that simple movement had caused. Standing outside the diner she closed her eyes and felt the crisp weather upon her and took a deep breath and held it. _'Where…?'_ She thought.

Ever so slowly she turned her head and opened her eyes. _'That way,'_ she determined and paused and quickly looked around, suppressing a shudder. There it was again. Not wanting to see if it was just her imagination she was off taking to the rooftops to her motel to grab her meager items and clothing and take off in the direction she felt like going.

* * *

Maiko frowned as she spotted Yashima take to the rooftops with near unimaginable speed, nearly mindlessly considering what she was carrying. A grim frown crossed her lovely face as she took off after her target. "Oh no… no you don't…," she muttered. "You're not getting away from me today, honey."

And with that, the hunt continued.

* * *

The door to Ichigo's room opened and he sighed, stretching his right arm out before bringing it to scratch his head and smooth his hair out. Behind him he left his left hand let go of the doorknob to take hold of the edge of the door with his index and middle fingers and pulled on it just enough to close and shut the door behind him. As he took another step he heard the sound of the door being stopped with a soft thud instead of a soft bang and click. He turned to see Uzume walk in with a hand on the door and giving him a mock annoyed look.

"Uzume…?" She closed the door behind her and walked in continuing to give Ichigo a mock glare before the edges to her mouth turned upwards. "What're you smilin' 'bout?" Ichigo asked as his brow turned upwards in curiosity.

"Nuttin'," she said as she walked a bit past him and put her fists to her waist and stretched her neck and shoulders a few times.

Ichigo looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Breakfast had only finished a bit ago, and today Minato and Musubi had helped Miya take the dishes into the kitchen before she shooed them out and Minato rushed off to work. Breakfast had been good, and the tension that had been there for the last two days had been gone. Miya had been cheerful, sensing the lighter mood and Ikki had been once again conversing with Musubi and throwing him a few looks and looking like she had wanted to say something but then shut her mouth. Kuu's new tactic had been set to ignore him, crossing her little arms and turning her head away from him, giving a cute little hump before doing it again louder when she noticed that he hadn't noticed her anger.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Just wanna see how you're hangin' after all that's gone down so far."

"Ah," he nodded. "I'm good I guess." He then frowned a bit. "And you?"

"About as well as can be expected," she shrugged. "I know it's been a bit rough so far and all."

"Eh, I've had worse."

"Really now?" she said as she turned around with a bright smile on her face before dropping it as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked before a wry smile appeared on her face. "It's not that you don't want me around, is it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and she giggled a bit and he caught himself watching her, noting how she looked in comparison to the last two hectic days before smiling a bit himself, happy that that issue was past. He then grimaced as it again brought the main reason why to fore once more. He really needed to speak with Ikki, and soon.

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asked, looking around the room and not catching his contemplative look.

He blinked and thought a bit before his eyes widened slightly more. "Oh yeah, my stuff's supposed to be arriving today."

"Your stuff?"

He nodded, "Yeah… from home." He frowned a bit and gave his first Sekirei a frosty look, "Including all your souvenirs."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh that's right," she said and smacked the bottom of her right fist into her left palm.

"You mean you forgot?"

She looked at him a bit bashfully. "Ehhehehe," she laughed nervously. "To be fair though, I had other things on my mind recently" she said in her defense.

He shrugged, "I suppose so. Still... it'll be nice to get more of my stuff in here."

She latched onto the different topic immediately. "Yeah, it will be." She then blinked and took a more thoughtful look at his room. Sweeping her eyes around she stretched a bit again, bringing her right arm to her left side and holding it and twisting her waist a bit. "Yeah, I can see that this place needs to lighten up a bit. Been a bit too spartan for my tastes, y'know".

"Spartan eh?"

"Um hmm," she said and repeated her stretching with the other arm.

"You're one to talk," he snorted, shaking his head slightly.

She stopped and paused before her lips pursed together and she pouted a bit before turning to him and stuck her tongue out at him before falling into a fit of giggles. Finally ending with a sigh she then looked downward. "So is papa also sending your bed?"

"Nope," he frowned. "Why ya askin'?"

"Eh, no reason" she said as she continued to look at the floor before her eyes flickered to the closet and then back to where she was looking at. She then placed her hands at waist again, arms akimbo and sighed. "So close..." she lamented softly. Or not softly enough as Ichigo blinked as he continued to watch her as she had her back to him and was still facing the floor.

And then it hit him.

This morning. The both of them together. The quiet morning building a nice mood between them. His thoughts. What he wanted.

What he wanted.

_**Cast off your fear.**_

He took in a breath and looked Uzume over, noticing what she was wearing. Her hair was still in its side-ponytail do with her long hair still spilling and twisting down her back. She was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt that exposed her stomach and waist. The sleeves were trimmed with pink stars, the largest being at her shoulders and running down the length of the sleeve gradually growing smaller. She was wearing light blue jeans, these different than the one she normally wore that ended above her knees. These ended at her ankle over white socks. She wasn't wearing a belt, her pants tight enough around her slim waist.

He had caught himself looking and realizing again the beauty she possessed and his thoughts again turned towards this morning and what had been broken up due to bad timing. Swallowing some saliva he made a decision.

Uzume had been staring at the floor so lost in her thoughts about what could have happened that she froze and nearly jumped as she felt two hands at her waist. "Oh _jeeze_ Ichigo!" She said in a rush as she turned around. "Warn a girl next time! For a sec I thought my heart was gonna burst outta my chest there!" That was no lie. Even now her heartbeat was still running hard overtime. She took in deep breath and was about to respond before catching the look on Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo?" she asked, a bit of concern creeping into her voice. She was turned towards him but not fully and his hands were still at her waist. He was looking at her, but the look he was giving her was that of him appearing as if he was making a decision to do something but not sure about if he could do it. What, she didn't know. "Ichigo," she said again as his hands slightly moved her at her waist to turn her fully to him.

Ichigo looked down at her, resisting the urge to gulp and feeling his own heart trying to beat its way out of his own chest. He pursed and licked his lips as he looked down at her and remembered his hands were still at her exposed waist. He marveled at how 'normal' she felt and looked, or as normal as she could be. Her waist, while slim was powerful and lean, reminding him of the girl's non-human status and resisted another urge to shake his head ruefully at the word 'normal'.

As if his life was anything but...

_"So that's why I say you're thinking on it a bit too hard."_

Ichigo's mind suddenly recalled what Seo had said last night.

_"Just enjoy what time you, Uzume, and Ikki got. While you still got the time to."_

Uzume was still looking up at him in concern, her hands now resting on his arms close to his biceps.

_"While you still got the time to."_

_**Look forward.**_

And with that he lowered his head, barely noting Uzume's eyes widening in realization.

The world around him faded the second the feel of her lips graced his and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations it gave him as they opened their mouths a little wider so their tongues could dance with each other. An electric thrill raced through him as his hands left her waist to encircle her and draw her closer and the last thing he felt were her arms reaching around his shoulders and her breasts pressing against his chest. So lost were they in the moment that her wings went by completely unnoticed as did their fading as they continued, the sounds of lips smacking against each other and pleased moans filling his room.

They parted a few times very briefly to catch their breaths before resuming, their barely open eyes clouded, not seeing anything as they soon resumed with her pressing herself more against him and his hands behind her falling a bit. Whether it had been a few hours or a few minutes both finally came out of the moment, slowly moving away from each other but never averting their gaze as they continued to keep eye contact for another several minutes. Finally Uzume sighed happily and laid her head on Ichigo's chest as he drew her in close. She nearly sighed again as she felt his cheek lay atop her head as she continued to hold him, hearing his heartbeat.

Another few moments passed before she broke the silence with a muffled content sigh and, "So you can make progress after all".

She then felt his chest heave slightly as he then chortled at her words. When they parted she was still flushed a bit but giving off a smile that would have lit the room had it not been almost noontime. He was also smiling, albeit more with an upturned mouth than showing any teeth. "I'm not gonna complain or anything, but wow…" she murmured.

He lips turned slightly higher.

"Can I hope that," she started before licking her tongue against her lips a few times, the soft smacks barely audible. "Can I hope that you'll take the initiative more often?"

He let out a small laugh and shook his head a bit. "We'll see."

"'We'll see?'" she quoted, tilting her head a bit.

"Yup," he answered as he turned around.

"Hey now!" she said as she moved up to him. "Where are you headed off to? And you didn't give me a good enough answer!" she said playfully.

"I need to talk ta Ikki, remember?"

She blinked. "I mean, yeah, you did, but d'you gotta do it now? Can we have a do-over?"

And now he was fighting off a grin and the urge to do just that. "I'll admit I'm not against it, but I've been putting this off long enough," he stated and she went quiet, nodding her head.

She then sighed. "Ah well, but you get high marks for leveling up!"

"Leveling up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as they both then heard a doorbell and he began to turn towards the door.

"Uh huh," she nodded as she moved up to him with both of them now beginning to walk towards the door. "So, how was it?" she then asked suddenly.

"Huh?" He paused in mid-stride, caught off guard. "It was great... I liked it," he said as if it weren't obvious.

"No, no not that; that was perfect. I meant my butt."

Pause.

"What."

"My butt. How was it?"

"Uh... uh, hah?" was all he got out.

She made a fist and tapped his shoulder. "Don't tell me you didn't notice!" She softly chided him. "I all but melted with the way you copped a feel there. Didn't you like it?"

"Uzume..." he began.

"C'mon Ichigo, don't leave a girl hanging~"

"Uzume," he said as he reached for the doorknob.

"If you need a refresher course we can start now! Here, give me your hands," she said as her own hands reached for his.

"Uzume!" he cried out.

* * *

?

In a dark room whose sole means of light were the many monitors that ran along the walls, a quick series of clicks accompanied the low hum the monitors gave off. A few more clicks and the screens flickered to show the normal camera views once more.

A quick shuffling and the voyeur rested herself against the floor and sighed.

"That was soooooo~ hot..."

* * *

Ichigo's eye twitched as he took overview of what he had been waiting for had arrived.

Well, most of it.

He was currently in his room with his arms crossed and halfway inspecting and the other half glaring at the various boxes that now littered his room. After making the decision to have his talk with Ikki the doorbell had rang and he answered, at that moment the closest to the door and to his surprise, though it had been expected, a delivery man had been at the door. It was a short time after that his pleasant mood had turned sour and leaving him cross armed and in his room.

Sour as finding out that only two thirds of what his father had shipped for him had been delivered which was only half of his ire. "Ichigo, I'm gonna put this here, okay?" Uzume called out as she put one of the last boxes down.

"Should this go here... or maybe there...?" Ikki said to herself though loud enough to be overheard as she rolled his now opened chair from one corner to the next.

No, the other reason for his ire wasn't his Sekirei.

But it did involve them.

While he had been outside the delivery man had been offloading the truck with his stuff in sections, and during the time that the second pile was being brought to the door Uzume had finally arrived as Ichigo asked the guy what the issue was when he noticed that what was being delivered was a bit short from what had been originally packed. Or most of it according to the driver who couldn't explain what was wrong when Ichigo had noticed that everything wasn't there after three back and forth trips from the truck. That had been bad enough. But then Uzume had stepped outside and into view to help.

Ichigo immediately after caught himself from caving in the delivery guy's sternum when he noticed her and then began to hit on Uzume and only backed off as she, while not being curt, deftly deflected the guy's attention as she gathered some boxes and sauntered pass him back into the house but making sure brushed against Ichigo, exaggerating her hip contact with her Ashikabi.

The resulting laughter from the driver at that display had him rethinking about his earlier decision to allow him to walk away as he pushed down his embarrassment. But then Ikki had come out as well, eager to help her Ashikabi.

Still in her yukata...

Still with nothing underneath it...

And loose at the top...

So when she bent over at a ninety degree angle to pick up a box her breasts, slightly hanging from gravity before being cupped by the loose fabric, were visible enough for both him and the driver to see and when Ichigo had turned away he noticed that the driver behind him had a shit-eating-grin and realized he too had seen had grabbed the poor guy by the lapel and the back of his pants (and pulling hard enough that the pants' crotch section strangled the groin area) and hauled the guy out and threw him into the cab of his truck. Making sure to grab the delivery confirmation sheet and sign it he tossed it back in the truck and bid the driver a goodbye before semi stomping his way back into the Izumo gates to help take his stuff in.

And so now he stood in his room to catalogue what had arrived and what hadn't with his two Sekirei doing what they could to make sense of all the boxes now in his room. Uzume was opening a few of the boxes while Ikki was... was...

"Here... there..." the girl mumbled to herself, sitting in his chair and wheeling it back and forth to her at that moment desired location, using her feet to move with her legs open stanched and the yukata still too loose.

And with her still bare underneath...

"Ikki," Ichigo suddenly called out and quickly looking elsewhere. "Just leave it for now."

Ikki rolled to a stop in one corner and blinked a few times before smiling and chirping a cheerful 'ok' before stopping to frown as she noticed her Ashikabi looking elsewhere before turning his gaze back to the stuff on the floor and wondered if she did something wrong.

"Ichigo," Uzume then said and Ikki turned to her. "Are you sure this isn't everything?"

She quickly turned her head to her Ashikabi who in turn gave his first Sekirei a flat look. "You were there, remember? Most of this stuff is yours, actually," he told her and Ikki had to fight a crushing sense of envy that filled her as she had heard that her new sister Sekirei had actually went to go over to her Ashikabi's home for a little bit.

"Really?" Uzume chirped, blinking in surprise before quickly bending down to pick up one of the packages to inspect it. "Oh wow," she said, eyes wide. "You're right," she confirmed before beginning to inspect a few other nearby boxes.

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna have to call ol' goat-chin to see what happened," he grunted and then grimaced at the thought.

"Goat-chin?" Ikki wondered aloud as she tilted her head in confusion.

Uzume paused in her inspections, giving her Ashikabi a mild look of exasperation that he pointedly ignored before resuming her inspection, setting aside her boxes from his. "You shouldn't call papa that," she said.

"Papa?" Ikki asked aloud.

"My old man," Ichigo grunted out as walked to the wall were his bag was before lowering himself to open and search inside it. Pulling out a box opener he quickly grabbed the closest box and began opening it.

_'Uzume called Ichigo's father 'papa'...,'_ she thought in amazement. She looked at them, now close together as Uzume moved a few boxes closer to him as they both worked to open them. Both began to converse with each other and Ikki's mind began to work overtime as she watched the both of them. _'If she calls his dad 'papa', does that mean...'_ She blinked as Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head at something Uzume told him before she stuck her tongue out at him before standing up and moving off to the side to grab another box. Seeing the both of them and how they were Ikki arrived at the obvious conclusion. _'Does that mean they've had their wedding night!?'_

An obvious conclusion for a Sekirei. Well... most Sekirei...

Ikki blushed a bright beet red that went from her head to her toes. _'Will... will that mean that I...'_ She blushed even harder at the thought before forcefully shaking her head. _'Get a grip, Ikki!_' She heard an imaginary voice that sounded just like Nanaha chiding her. _'Your Ashikabi needs you and you're playing the lay about!' _Her imaginary friend cried out while pumping her fist in the air angrily.

"Gah!" Ikki cried as she stood ramrod straight with both hands coming to her face.

Both Ichigo and Uzume stopped what they were doing and turned to her concerned, however before either could ask what was wrong Ikki quickly bounded towards them and dropped herself in a crouching stance in front of Ichigo, her hands on the box he had been handling to help.

"I-I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. For what, a wide eyed Ichigo was to ask as she then continued. "I should- I should..." she trailed off and paused before looking downward and Ichigo followed her gaze. Both blushed crimson.

On the box Ikki had both her hands laid atop of Ichigo's and she felt the warmth of her Ashikabi spread through her and with the scandalous thoughts of a few seconds ago began to heat up at a perilous pace. Her eyes kept moving back up from her hands to Ichigo's face and down again before bringing them back up to note Ichigo's own rosy wide eyed blush and attempted to stammer out an apology that ended up getting stuck in her throat.

For Ichigo he would think if it could be something as easy as to what Ikki was thinking if his brain would just reboot. Holding hands probably would have been a massive stride several months ago however after Uzume such things had become normal. No. The problem he was facing and trying to pry his eyes away was something a little bit beyond her hands upon his on the box. Ikki was crouched in front of him, not kneeling with her legs and knees in a slightly open stance.

In her yukata.

In her yukata that had nothing underneath...

Which was now opened as far as her legs and knees were, completely unnoticed by the girl...

Ichigo blinked as he swallowed audibly and looked up to Ikki's face and that small part of his mind which hadn't committed the image to memory thought she had realized the problem as well. The blushing girl then stood up so fast she nearly lifted off the floor and Ichigo then tried not to notice how her unbound but still covered breasts bounced a few times from that motion. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Ikki shouted, quickly bowing sharply a few times with her hands clasped at her thighs keeping her yukata shut.

Ichigo blinked again and turned his head and opened his mouth before closing it. He repeated that motion twice before turning back to look up at the flushed girl. "It's... its okay, really." Smacking his lips he then looked at some of the other boxes and replied in an even voice. "Why don't you help Uzume there begin opening those?"

"R-right! Yes!" Ikki chirped before turning to quickly make her way to Uzume, who was looking at both in concern.

Quickly handing Ikki the box cutter Uzume got up and quickly kneeled next to Ichigo placing her hands on his shoulders, her left arm around his back to reach that side. "Are you okay?" she mouthed.

Ichigo stared at her before a part of his mind realized that from her viewpoint she hadn't seen what he had seen. "I'm... I'm fine," he said, not wanting to say why he had acted like that and he could see in Uzume's eyes she was curious to know what happened. He then looked downward, not wanting to say. It wasn't so much he was afraid of how she'd react- Scratch that. It was exactly _that_. Uzume had been downright scandalous in some of his visits, be it showing off racy lingerie or strutting about happily nude but nothing quite like what he had just seen. No, a large part of him was worried that she wouldn't be angry but rather competitive and wanting to happily up the ante.

He mentally shoved down a recently growing part of him that wanted that.

He smacked his lips again before thinning them into a line as his pants which had grown tight had now become increasingly uncomfortable. "Just fine, Uzume" he clipped. "Let's get the boxes open, okay?"

"S-sure" she responded, not quite convinced.

Ikki, off to the side was bemoaning and chastising herself. _'Iblewit!Iblewit!Iblewit!Iblewit!Iblewit!'_ She slowly turned her head back to Ichigo as Uzume reluctantly stood up as he remained huddled in his spot, legs seemingly drawn closer together now and stayed still. _'Was I too forward? I was too forward, wasn't I?!_' She mentally wailed as the imaginary Nanaha just shook her head and palmed her face before disappearing completely. _'But...'_ She thought as she tried to calm herself. She didn't notice the other concerned look from Uzume as she then kneeled next to her to grab another box. _'But he was just as surprised as I was...'_ she thought as the image of Ichigo's blushing face came to her mind as he stared at their hands.

Her mental wail had now subdued as another thought came to fore.

_'He... he was as flummoxed as I was!'_ She realized as she turned to Uzume who was just staring at her. _'Maybe... maybe they haven't…'_ she thought as she brought her hands to her cheeks and then giggling girlishly at the thought of how innocent her Ashikabi must be if a simple hand grab caused him to blush.

Uzume continued to stare in bewildered confusion at the complete one eighty the girl did in just a few seconds before blowing out a breath that pushed a long bang out of her eyes and resumed work.

* * *

Time soon began to go by quickly as things settled down. Uzume's boxes that she had found were now against the wall near the door and the rest of the boxes had been opened and flattened and were laid on the other side of the door. Most of what had arrived where Ichigo's clothes and in one bit of happy surprise his stereo, head phones and several of his CDs that he owned. The clothes that had come were now folded and awaiting the dresser that was supposed to have arrived with everything else and the only bizarre part was catching Ikki holding his clothes close and sniffing a few, causing him to face palm at the sight.

Now with everything done he had taken a breath and decided to once more try to talk to his new Sekirei. Motioning to Uzume he had quickly whispered his intentions and she nodded and used the excuse of taking her boxes to her room to open them to leave them be, Ichigo ushering her out the door.

Closing the door with an audible click Ichigo lowered his head and found himself blowing out a breath as he again found himself wondering what to say. Snorting he lifted his head and took his hand off the doorknob and turned around to find her standing and looking back at him with a faint reddening of her cheeks. Looking her over, really looking her over for the first time aside from the quick encounters from the days before, their work together in this room and the state he first found her in he had to admit to himself that she was pretty cute. She had light olive skin with blue eyes with black hair with blue highlights that framed her face and fell into unconnected locks above her shoulders. She was, he figured, just a little bit smaller than Uzume height-wise as she stood barefoot in her yukata.

He blinked and blushed, a near perfect image of what he had seen not too long ago coming back with a vengeance.

Damn it.

He shook his head to clear it, now was not the time for this. He'd ask Uzume if she could pick up something for her later. It was past time to get started. He looked at her and said the first word that came to mind.

"Uh..."

For Ikki, the world she had known it had ceased the moment Uzume had stepped out leaving her and her Ashikabi together in his room.

Alone.

_Alone._

Was he locking the door?

_**Ohmigodhe'slockingthedoors!**_

_'B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but it's to sudden for that isn't it?! I mean... I mean I know that he was just blushing at holding hands and now we're jumping to... and we're supposed to do this... and straight to that... but... but...'_

For Ichigo, he found himself now stretching his neck and looking at her, unknowingly giving her his de facto soft glare. "Uh, I realized," he started. "I realized that with everything going on we were never properly introduced after... after... after that," he got out, grimacing a bit at the memory of being caught off guard as she had been right up to him after he had caught her from falling and for her to kiss him right then and there. "I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," he stated before wincing at how stupid that must have sounded.

Ikki blinked, shocked out her daydream by her Ashikabi's voice. "Eh?"

"My name," he said, his brows narrowing in confusion. "Kurosaki Ichigo. And you said your name was... Ikki, right?"

"Y-yes... yes I know that A-ashikabi-sama."

"Ichigo's fine," he said suddenly, finding himself uncomfortable with that title.

"Ah... ah right I... I'm sorry..."

"Uh..." And again he found himself lost. Was talking to girls always this hard? He never had this problem with Tatsuki, Honshou, Inoue and the others. Never mind that Uzume always made it seem to be easy to talk with. His eyes flicked back and forth as internally fought for something to say before remembering something. "How've you been?"

"Um... f-fine all things considered Ichigo-sama..." Ikki replied. "I just... I just hope my sister wakes up soon," she said before a bit of sadness entered her eyes.

He sucked in a bit of breath. Damn, did he screw up? He'd forgotten about that bit just now and for him to remind her of it... "I'm sorry," he got out, upset at himself. "I hope she gets better soon, too."

Ikki felt her face flush suddenly at his words of concern. What a gentle soul she had managed to be winged by! He was growing to be more and more what she dreamed her beloved Ashikabi to be. She smiled brightly, "Y-yeah! So do I, Ichigo-sama!"

He blinked, surprised at her cheerful demeanor. Did he misunderstand or something? He brought his right hand to his head and scratched, looking around the room as topics for discussion dropped to zero again.

Ikki for her part continued to stare at Ichigo with pure admiration in her eyes. _'My god... he's so beautiful. And such a tender soul... I can tell. I'm so happy I finally got to meet him.'_ Even now it seemed a golden haze had encircled Ichigo, to the point that his very aura around him seemed to shine in recognized brilliance. Ikki's smile grew as her Ashikabi turned to her, a warm smile on his lips and his warm brown eyes shining with affection and her imagination began to take over.

Ichigo blinked as the girl went quiet. Too quiet for what little he knew of her and noticed that the red coloring on her cheeks had increased a bit and her eyes looked a little glazed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ehehehehehehehe..."

"Ikki?" he said now more than a little concerned.

"Ichigo-sama... you're so bad..." Ikki whispered in a delirious tone.

Concern moved to full blown worry as she giggled again and the top of her yukata slid off her a bit, exposing her right shoulder before she began to sway a bit.

"Hey!" he called out and rushed to her.

"Ehehehe... Ichigo-sama... you're so tender..."

And then she listed a bit too far.

Ichigo lunged at that last moment and caught her at her exposed shoulder before the other caught her at her waist before she suddenly blinked and looked at him, shocked out of her imagination before she realized how close he was and the electric thrill at him touching her before she suddenly bucked and went rigid, trembling for a few seconds as he held onto her now almost in panic at what had happened.

And just as soon as it happened it ended, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she slumped further into his arms limply.

"Ikki!" He cried, looking her over to see if anything visible was on her, seeing nothing except an odd content smile on her face. Not giving it much thought he turned his head to the door. "Uzume!"

Even as he was in the middle of calling out he heard the thumping footstep of his first Sekirei came flying through the door, just barely twisting the knob in time lest she remove the door from its hinges.

"Ichigo!" she called out to him before pulling back and pausing as she saw the scene in front of her. "What the heck happened?!"

Ichigo's face twisted as he struggled to comprehend what the hell had happened within the last few minutes before his mind snapped back to the present and reminded himself of who else was here and told her to go get Miya before readjusting his hold on the girl in his arms. He barely heard Uzume begin asking for more details as he looked down at the Sekirei in his arms in concern and for the life of him could not understand the smile that still graced her face.

* * *

_-Outside-_

"Ugh, Onii-chan…," muttered a young girl as she looked at her notes and up at what looked to be an old fashioned Japanese Inn.

"This is it," she said to herself. 'The place called 'Maison Izumo'. Now... how to approach this...

Quickly making her way along the fence she found the opening and saw someone there sweeping away at the grounds. "Um, excuse me!" she called out.

"Yes," the woman with wondrous and beautiful lavender hair turned to greet her. "Hello, welcome to Maison Izumo. May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, um, would there by any chance be a Sahashi Minato living here?"

The woman blinked. "Why yes, he's one of my tenants."

Ah, so this was the Landlady. _'Not bad Onii-chan.' _She then snapped out of her thoughts as the woman spoke again.

"Ah, that's good. I wanted to make sure my notes were correct" she said and held up said paper.

"Ah, you've come to visit him, I guess. And you would be...?"

"I'm his sister!"

* * *

"Yahoo! Onii-chan!"

She hadn't waited long, removing her shoes and staying at the genkan as the Landlady went up to find her brother. And within several minutes she heard the light thumping of footsteps as her target came down the stairs and into view.

"Yu-Yukari!" Minato gasped, clearly surprised to see her. He lifted his hand up towards her slightly as he continued to gain his bearings. "Why are you so suddenly...?

She puffed her cheeks at him and frowned, dismayed at his response. "That's so mean. I asked mom and she said you moved". It was then that she stretched and a sly smirk then graced her face as she leaned forward a bit and clasped her hands behind her.

"Well, I also moved her recently so I came to say hi."

Minato blinked and processed what she had said and gasped in realization. "Re-really? You said you were going to college here this year, right?"

She puffed her cheeks out again. "What do you mean, 'really'?" Stupid Onii-chan...

Before she could berate him some more another voice interjected itself.

"Sahashi-san," the Landlady said, smiling at both of them. "The tea is ready, why don't we come inside" she said and motioned for them to leave the genkan and further into the Inn.

Both looked surprise at having been caught as they had about to go into a small argument that they didn't hear the door open behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Asama-san" Minato responded, bowing and scratching his head.

His sister recovered faster and smiled as she bowed as well. "Thank you".

It was then that Minato turned his head and his eyes widened. Seeing this Yukari began to turn to see what got her brother's attention.

"I'm back," and unfamiliar voice said as she was in mid-turn. "A guest?"

Gah!

Yukari found herself unable to speak as she saw who had walked in and blood rushed to her face. "Ah... ah..."

"Yes," Minato told this handsome man. "This is my younger sister".

The man turned to look at her in more detail and his eyes widened a bit. "You...?"

"YES?! ME?!" she stammered, heart pounding against her chest. Did he know her?! How could she forget someone this awe-

-BeepBeepBeep-

Her thoughts had been cut off from a cell phone going off and everyone stopped to watch him pull it out. The man moved back as she smiled at them and her. "Ah, nothing. I'm sorry, it was nothing."

Sighing, Yukari clasped her hands under her chin with hearts in her eyes. "Wait," she said in a tiny voice and sighed. "Onii-chan~" she said, voice now dripping with sugar. "Who is that? He's sooo cool."

Minato just looked at her and her rather uncharacteristic state. At least to him. Drawing a breath he responded as his sister continued to watch him walk away. "That's Kagari-san. He lives here."

"No-no way! You live with such a cool guy?!"

"Say what?" Minato said as much as soon Kagari came walking back towards him and he noticed his sister shrink and push at her clothes to straighten them out and attempted to look demure and gave her a flat look. _'You're not fooling anyone, Yukari.'_

"Sorry," Kagari apologized as he made his way past them and picked up his coat from the coat rack and put it on. "I gotta go back out again."

And with that he was off and Minato heard another sigh and rolled his eyes. He was about to turn and motion Yukari in so they could enjoy the tea the Landlady had made when another voice came to fore. "Waaah, Yukari-san!" Musubi had said as she came down the stairs. "It's been a long time!"

"Kyaa! Musubi-oneechan!" Yukari cried as she hopped towards the other girl before twirling suddenly lowering her head to the Sekirei as she closed in.

"Ah!" Musubi gasped as two hands cupped both of her breasts to fondle and the girl snuggled her face in them.

"Mmm~" Yukari mewled as she rubbed her face back and forth a few times as her hands continued to feel the other girl up.

"YUKARI! STOP IT!" Minato cried before he realized what he did and lowered his voice. "That's so embarrassing." He muttered as he blushed at his sister's antics.

Musubi simply tilted her head as she watched both of them, not reacting to the younger girl feeling her up. Said girl widened both her hands as she took slower bigger grasps as she turned her head to face her brother with a very sly expression. "Oh? Jealous?" she teased.

"W-w-w-wha?" Minato cried out as his face flushed red in embarrassment.

Before she could reply yet another voice interjected itself. "What the hell is with all the noise?" an exasperated voice asked.

A male voice.

Several heavy steps could be heard as the owner of said voice came down the stairs. Yukari stepped away to take a look at this person who lived with her brother as he came into view holding a hand to his head and rubbing it.. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he took his hand away and Yukari got her first look at his face unobstructed.

"Ah..." Yukari got out.

"A visitor?" this man, this man with the fetching bright strawberry blonde hair asked her brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about this," she heard her brother say as she tried to take in this... this...

_'OHMYGODHE'SAHOTTIE!'_ her mind screamed at her as her legs weakened as she wordlessly fell to her knees.

"Yukari!" she heard her brother cry as she hoped the drool from her mouth didn't make her look bad. Ichigo just looked on with a flat look.

Two girls down for some reason he couldn't explain.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked he looked over Yukari.

"Ah! Y-yes! AhHahahahahahahaha!" Yukari squeaked out, a hand at her head as she tried to laugh off her embarrassing reaction.

They were all sitting at the chabudai table in the dining room. Yukari was sitting between her brother to her left and Ichigo to her right. Across from them sat Musubi who sat center with Kuu to her right at the edge paying no attention to anyone as she was glued to the TV.

"Waaaaahhh~" Yukari mewled as cutely as she could. "Onii-chan," she said in a sugary voice, "You've moved into such a nice place. The landlady is so pretty and Musubi is with you and you have such hunk- nice guys living her as well," she said as she turned to the orange haired man next to her. Oh lord, a little closer and she'd feel his body heat. "Uh, ah, sorry for that back there," she said to him and fluttered her eyelashes and blushed.

"Uhhh... no problem," Ichigo shrugged. "So she's yer lil' sis Sahashi?"

"Ye-yes!" she said before her brother could say anything to ruin this. "I'm-I'm Yukari. Sahashi Yukari. P-pleased to meet you!" she squeaked and bowed to him from her sitting position, her cheeks still very rosy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the strawberry-blonde grunted. "So what brings you by here?"

"Ah, ah, I came to see my Onii-chan," she said before her eyes lit up. "Ah! Onii-chan!" she then turned to see her brother giving her a flat look.

"Yes?"

"I got into college! Aren't you happy for me, Onii-chan?"

Minato blinked in surprise before giving his sister a large grin, "You did? That's great!"

"Kyaa! Thank you, Onii-chan!" she cried as she suddenly leaned to him and Minato's happy face turned to gawk at her unexpected maneuver before swinging back to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave her a nod. "Congrats."

"Thank you, thank you very much for your kind words Kurosaki-san!"

"So where ya goin't to school?" Ichigo asked. Yukari happily told them both and Ichigo whistled. "That's that all girls college?" Ichigo asked, recalling Tatsuki and Inoue mentioning it once.

"Umhmm, umhmm," she nodded eagerly at him. "I was soo happy to get in; my Onii-chan's been trying so hard himself so I was worried about how hard they would be."

"Oh?" Ichigo leaned over to look at Minato. "So you're a ronin?"

Minato was giving his sister a flat look at the info at what she spilled when he realized what Ichigo said and felt his shoulders slump. "Y-yeah" he confirmed. "Twice now," he added just to get out of the way now.

Ichigo grimaced at seeing the other boy's state. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Minato replied, shoulders still slumped.

"But it's not so bad right? So long as you don't quit you'll get in soon."

Minato looked up, a bit surprised that he wasn't being made fun of. But before he could say anything-

"That's right, Onii-chan!" Yukari said as she whipped her head to him with her hands clasped under her chin. "All you have to do is work hard Onii-chan and you can do anything!" she proclaimed to the point where Minato thought he could see sparkles surrounding her as she turned to Ichigo to nod at him.

"That's right, Minato-san!" Musubi agreed, also seeming to sparkle as well. "Minato-san can do anything!"

As Minato blushed at the encouragement Ichigo turned back to Yukari. "So you're looking for a place too?"

"Uh, I, uh..." Caught completely off guard, Yukari found herself unsure of what to say, seeing that she already had a place and was now seriously considering moving in here.

"So you did find a place?" Ichigo asked.

Yukari found herself struggling with what to say when deliverance came.

"You sure you're fine?" an unfamiliar female voice came forth.

"I am," replied a second unfamiliar voice chirped happily.

Yukari looked to see two women come into the dining area. One had short shoulder length hair and olive-colored skin. What had caught Yukari's attention was that she was wearing a yukata that was slightly open and contained a nice sized rack, but nowhere close to Musubi-oneechan's. The next one though could measure up with her nicely. Wearing jeans with a white long sleeved t-shirt and pink hearts riding down the sleeves was a girl that had her hair in a side-ponytail and the rest curling down her back.

"Oh," Ikki blinked. "We got us a guest?"

"Uzume," Ichigo acknowledged and turned to Ikki. "Ikki," he then nodded to her.

"Heya," Uzume chirped at Yukari. "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Ni-nice to meet you too," Yukari responded as her thoughts began to whirl. Both these girls were beautiful. Beautiful like Musubi. Did they live here? If so, what was their relation to Ichigo? He did greet them, after all. Oh no… could her hunk already be taken?

Ikki's eyes suddenly narrowed as she zeroed in on Yukari's sitting position. The expression was brief as she smiled sunnily down at the younger Sahashi sibling, "Hey!"

"Huh-hi."

Ikki walked at a speed that didn't seem possible for someone in her condition, and was all but hovering over Yukari, "Excuse me..."

Yukari blinked. "Yes?"

And it was all Yukari could do to keep from letting out a cry of surprise as Ikki gently nudged her way in-between her and her Ashikabi, "...But I think I called dibs on this seat."

_'Wha-what the hell?!'_ Yukari thought, her eyes widening. She looked as the other girl made herself comfortable, causing Yukari to shift a bit away into her brother to make room. _'What's with this girl?!'_ Seeing how the other girl turned to greet the other guy brought instant realization and her eyes narrowed. Seeing how her target reacted to her seemingly uncomfortable brought other confirmations to light. _'Th-that bitch!'_ Clearly, this one didn't know where she wasn't wanted.

Ikki turned to Yukari, a devious smirk on her features, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Minato suddenly backed off a few feet, recognizing the signs of not wanting to be close to this event.

"No, no you weren't," she grit out, her eyes narrowing as much as possible without looking bad and trying to angle it where he couldn't see her properly when she gave this bitch her best glare. "Ikki, your name was?"

"That's right lil' girl," she taunted as her Ashikabi blinked in confusion over the display before him. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Ichigo turned to Uzume, "Uhhh... what's going on here?" he whispered.

"Stuff," Uzume supplied as she sat next to Musubi opposite Ichigo and she waved it off and then clasped her hands under her chin to rest it on them. She then winked at him and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just enjoy the show." Ichigo gave her a flat stare in response.

"Well, speak up," Ikki taunted. "I can't exactly hear you over your kiddy voice y'kno."

_'You can assist your ass out the door you __**skank**__.'_ "No, you don't need to help me at all," Yukari grunted out, her left eyebrow twitching.

"I just want to be sure," Ikki continued. "After all, as an adult woman," she taunted as her breast seemed to instinctively jiggle for emphasis, "It's my solemn duty to make sure the youth respect their elders."

A sickly red aura began to form around the younger girl. "And it's the duty of the youth to help the elderly. Shall I help you back to your bed?" she said, looking at Ikki's garments over once more.

A vein twitched on Ikki's head. "Oh how cute. The little girl wants to be helpful. If I may offer some advise... watch who you call elderly **LITTLE GIRL**. After all, you don't want to be mistaken for something you're not when you become a grown woman. Understand?"

Yukari flexed her hands and made a fist a few times with audible cracking filling the room. "I should hope I would be in better condition than you are, obasan."

Ikki's own knuckles cracked as a dark green aura began to well around the weapon user, "Oh hoh? And just what do you mean by that **LITTLE GIRL**?!"

Yukari moved her head closer to Ikki and out of Ichigo's range of vision and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Being as old as you are you probably hurt yourself by tripping over something. Allow me to help you back to your room to rest" she grit out.

"Well aren't you a cheeky one little girl?" Ikki gritted out.

"Says the old woman who started it," Yukari ground back.

-BOP! BOP!-

"ACK!"

"OUCH!"

"Now now," Miya mildly chided as she patted her ladle. "That's enough of that."

"S-sorry, Miya!" Ikki quickly mentioned as she rubbed her head.

"Hey!" Yukari cried. "What was that..." she tapered off as the hair on her neck began to rise as she watched the smiling Landlady's eyes crinkle and just felt a wave of dread trample down her spine and shut up before gasping at realizing her actions and quickly glancing at Ichigo lowering her head and softly apologized.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly and turned to his landlady. "Thanks Asama-san."

"No problem at all, Kurosaki-san" Miya replied. With that both girls lips pursed as they at the same time turned towards the table with their heads down and hands clasped at their laps. Neither of the two girls realized they had perfectly mimicked the other as Miya began to set the cups she had brought down and began to pour the tea she had brewed with them. Ichigo and others gave their thanks as each took a few sips at their cups and enjoying the taste in silence.

All save one.

Kuu was currently in her own little world, ignoring the near argument that had erupted and the small cup that had been down for her as well. Her eyes were glued to the TV, never having it out of her sight for a few seconds as she continued to watch the local news that had been playing.

_-In other news tonight, the plants that have been overgrowing at the botanical garden since last month have been removed by MBI overnight. The corporation declined to comment the method of removal as well as the cause for the overgrowth, but they do confirm that no pesticides were used in the clean-up. As it stands, it is yet another mystery to the enigmatic business and it's practices. In other news...-_

Musubi blinked in confusion as the young Sekirei balled up her fists close to her face, her eyes refusing to leave the television screen. "Kuu-chan?"

Ichigo on the other hand had heard it too, as the TV was now the loudest thing in the dining area once the tea had been set. His eyes narrowed a bit when he recalled where he had heard about the botanical gardens, or the Arboretum before. He looked to his left over the heads of Ikki and Yukari to see Minato had been looking at the TV too before turning and seeing Ichigo looking at him.

"Hey," Ichigo said, "isn't that...?"

"Y-yeah," Minato mumbled. "That's the place..."

Uzume then frowned herself. "But... how could it have been removed that quickly?"

"Shii-chan..."

Minato blinked as he heard his young Seikirei's whispered response, "Kuu-chan?"

"That's really weird," Yukari said as she put her cup down to look at the TV, remembering the news reports she had seen about it herself. She then saw her brother trying to calm the spritely young girl down. "And who's the kid?"

"Uh..." Minato paused for a second as he tried to come up with a response. "She's... she's a tenant's daughter."

"Ah." Yukari nodded in understanding. A light blush flashed across her cheeks as she looked back to Ichigo for a moment and then spoke to Kuu, "Hey there... uh... what's the matter? You miss your mom? You wanna play?"

"Well would you look at that," Ikki cut in, a sneer on her face that she hid behind her hand like she were a noblewoman. "Did you wanna set up a play date?"

Yukari's eyes narrowed as her head quickly turned towards Ikki. "Are you volunteering to watch over us grandma?"

Ikki twitched, "Well I suppose I have to little girl. After all you might trip and squash poor Kuu-chan with that big body of yours."

Ichigo grumbled a bit as he looked at the two out from the corner of his eye as Musubi and Minato continued to comfort Kuu. "Oy," he grunted as the girls were about to start another round. Uzume, who had alternating her concentration on the TV, Kuu and Yukari and Ikki had been snickering at the latter as the two butted heads but then quickly noted Ichigo's irritable tone and quickly glanced to see if Miya was close by.

A sudden beeping sound brought Yukari's attention to her phone. Grumbling she pulled it out to see the time and sighed. "Dang it, I gotta go."

"Eh?" Minato looked up as Kuu continued to sob softly in his arms, "You're leaving already?"

Yukari sighed, taking a quick longing look at Ichigo who had been looking down at Ikki and when she lowered her head to the girl they again locked eyes before she sharply turned her head away and hmphed. "Sorry, 'Niichan, but I have some other things I need to do today and I wanted to drop by your new place."

"Well just take care of yourself ok? The city's a dangerous place y'know, so-"

"Don't worry 'niichan, I'll be fine," Yukari smiled at her elder brother. "You don't have to worry so much."

"Yea I do. It's you after all..."

Yukari giggled, "A worry wart 'till the end." She slapped her fist into her palm as she remembered something. "Ah that's right... Mom's in the city for work."

Minato blinked in surprise, "Eh? She is?"

"Yeah," Yukari affirmed as she stood up and looked at everyone except Ikki and smiled as brightly as she could. "It was very nice to meet all of you," she chirped before turning to Ichigo with light rosy cheeks. "And you as well. Please take care of my Onii-chan, okay?" Ichigo nodded absently towards her as his attention came back down on Ikki noting the girl continuing to watch Yukari like a hawk.

"And Niichan..."

Minato looked up at his sister as she smiled mischievously, "You better do your best... if ya don't wanna get dumped by Musubi-neechan!"

"Y-Y-Yukari!" Minato sputtered.

The younger sibling giggled at his response before turning on her heels and waving one last time to the people behind her and a fond look at the orange haired man before walking off with Minato escorting her.

"I'll be sure to be back to check up on you again, 'Niichan," were the last words they heard from her as both she and Minato disappeared from view.

"Well... that was interesting," Ichigo sighed as he glanced at Ikki who continued to watch Yukari's re-treating path to make sure the younger Sahashi sibling was really gone. This was going to be a problem, he just knew it.

* * *

'Haaaah...' Yukari sighed internally as she skipped back to her new place. 'I gotta make it a point to visit Minato more often I think...' She almost salivated at the thought of seeing that God of all Bishonens once again that lived with her brother. What was his name? Kagari? He was just so... so... gorgeous. It was almost a crime for such a man to be living in such a pedestrian place. You'd never see someone so... perfect as he in anyplace other than a mansion or as a model or... anywhere but rooming with her big brother.

And then there was his other flat-mate... Ichigo Kurosaki. Handsome failed to describe him. Rugged failed to describe him. There probably weren't any words to describe the... vision of godliness she had the rare opportunity to meet today. His eyes... his face... his voice... just the very thought of him almost made the younger Sahashi crumble to her knees in worship. It was impossible to believe that he was living with her big brother or that pretty bishonen.

Just as impossible to believe that he was living with that clingy jealous top heavy bimbo of an old hag.

She let off soft growl as the cocky grin of Ikka... Icha.. whatever the skank's name was. It wasn't important, what was important was figuring out how to ditch the bitch and spend some time getting to know Ichigo a bit better.

And hope that the old hag really wasn't his girlfriend or something.

At that thought she stopped, closed her eyes, and inhaled the scents of the world around her. Letting the crisp air calm her, and the scents of the nearby bakery bring her back into good spirits. Given the way Ichigo acted around the hag, if she had to guess he was either oblivious or ignoring how she acted. At least she hoped that was the case. And what about that other girl?

That halted her calming down as another anxiety welled up in her. What if she was the real girlfriend? Unlike the hag, she could see there was something going on between them, and she was hot enough to be his girlfriend and believe it. God, how did her big brother get himself surrounded with such beautiful people? It made no sense!

Now that she thought on it some more, just who the heck was that little girl that seemed stuck to Minato like a little plushie? Was she related to the landlady? Was she Minato's new girlfriend? Was her brother a lolicon?! Was she going to have to break Musubi's heart and bring her brother to the cops for sexing up a kid?!

"Oh man, my head hurts..." Yukari muttered as she clutched her head in pain at the mental image of her brother locked in chains and the little girl telling him that she'd wait for him. The thought was so distracting that she never noticed the figure running across her path.

-THUD-

"Ooooww..." Yukari moaned as she fell on her rump unceremoniously. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Ah... s-sorry," came the unfamiliar voice. Yukari looked toward the voice's direction...

And suddenly her vision became draped in roses again.

He had a slim frame combined with very delicate features, almost androgynous. The figure wore khaki shorts that cuffed at the end, a small and rather feminine backpack and long-sleeved white shirt. The person's gray hair had a rather androgynous style of cut, but it highlighted its matching gray eyes. As Yukari stared at this person, only one thought entered her head.

_'OHMIGAWDHESSOFREAKINGPRETTY!'_

The androgynous person eyed Yukari warily, noting the stars twinkling in the young woman's eyes and around her face. "Um... are... are you ok ma'am?"

"Eh?" Yukari blinked as she noted the new bishonen was talking to her. "Y-yes I'm fine! Just fine!" She paused, noticing a scrape on the person's knee. "What about you? Aren't you hurt?"

"Hmm?" the person looked down at their skinned knee, as if noticing the scrape for the first time. "Ah... it's-"

"Found you~!" came a sing song voice from above.

Yukari and the stranger both looked up to the sky to see a young woman with her blonde hair tied into twin ponytails. She wore a high collared turtleneck dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle. On her feet rested black under-the-calf socks and black shoes as well as white gloves on her hands that feathered out on the wrists.

She was also apparently shamelessly showing off her panties to all below who could see her.

_'Slut,_' Thought Yukari as the blonde leered at the androgynous stranger.

"You're not an easy one to find number One Hundred and Seven," the blond continued. "Won't you be a good boy and come with me? I rather not get scolded by my master y'know."

"As if I'd go with someone who tried to hurt Kuu-chan!" the androgynous boy spat back.

"Excuse me," Yukari interrupted, patting the young boy on his shoulder. He turned to look at her cautiously but allowed Yukari to give him a reassuring nudge. "I don't know what your beef is with this slut, but why don't you leave this little girl to me ok? I'll take care of it."

The boy paused, a light blush crossing the bridge of his nose as he numbly nodded. At that, Yukari gave the boy a reassuring smile as she stood in front of him protectively. She turned to the blonde exhibitionst and gave her a harsh glare. The blonde blinked in surprise as it seemes a fiery aura appeared behind her. "**HEY YOU DANM SLUT!**" she shouted out to the blonde while popping her knuckles. "**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN A BISHONEN ON MY WATCH! IF YOU DON'T KICK ROCKS RIGHT NOW, I'LL BREAK YOUR STUPID FACE!**"

The blonde gave Yukari a flat look, her eye twitching slightly. "...Wat."

* * *

_-Later that evening-_

Yashima thanked the bell hop for showing her to her room and bowed to him in thanks when he opened the door for her, which opened inwards and entered.

-CRACK-

"AH!" she yelped as she fell on her rump.

-THUD-

She then winced as the Gravity Hammer fell to the floor.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up and winced at the new cracks that appeared over and to the side of the door frame and tried not to think of the few that were now under the rug. The bell hop was looking at her in astonishment settling into weariness. Needless to say, it was a far cry from the leer and slight curiosity at her weapon from earlier. No doubt he thought it to be a prop.

Which he did. And that she was some kind of cosplayer.

After making sure the Hammer was facing the lean way she entered and the bell hop hastily shut the door behind him. Setting the Hammer down she sighed and removed her shoes and waited until she was sure her face had cooled down a bit. When she felt it to be so she looked up to survey her new temporary housing.

"Wow..." she murmured in wonder.

And it wasn't even close to the most expensive rooms here, to which the manager had attempted to push on her, only to relent when he noticed how far she was retreating from him as he moved around the desk to come close to her. Funny how MBI Cards could make people act...

She made her way to the bed and sat in the center so she could pull her feet in. This was waaay too much. She shook her head, trying not to think about it now as other thoughts made her way to her as weariness began to set in. Six hours. Six hours she had spent on foot heading in this direction.

On just a feeling.

She sighed and hoped that what she had felt was true. What she had felt had been unlike anything she had ever experienced but the intensity...

Something about it made her think of him...

The man in her dreams.

Blowing a breath out of her mouth she made her way to the balcony and stepped out and viewed the dusky skies and the stars that were beginning to twinkle. Stepping out further she placed her hands on the stylized stone and wood rail and a soft wind began to blow. Being on the sixth floor gave her a good view of the ward she was in now, and the balcony was large enough for her to jump in and out when she went about her search. Looking down into the streets she saw a train pull up to the railway station that was a little more than a mile away and sighed, placing her head down on the rail and hoped.

* * *

_-Back at Izumo-_

Uzume inhaled deeply through her nostrils and tensed more, arching herself further forward as her shoulders scrunched up more and the fists she held to her breasts now rose a bit to nearly meet her chin. Through her glare she continued to study her opponents and slowly let her breath out.

The blistering heat was not helping though.

To her right of her vision was Musubi, who returned her glare with an expression that was pure determination, her shoulders slowly rising and falling with her breathing. Musubi was also holding her fists up in a ready position; the steady rhythm of her breathing the only sound coming from her as her eyes flicked back and forth at the two who opposed her.

If the heat were bothering her she was doing a remarkable job of not letting it show.

Ikki glared at both of the girls as she wavered back and forth, her eyes half lidded in a slight glare in a cute fashion. Her own determination to win clear as she held her fists high, waiting to see who would be the first Sekirei to fall.

Of the three, it looked like she was trying to fight off the effects of the temperature the most.

Uzume's eyes fell for an instant, and idly noticed that Ikki's pose put her considerable chest out. Far more than she would have imagined at that. She then blinked and shook her head, damn it now was not the time to be distracted as her eyes quickly flicked back to Musubi, who was smiling a bit and...

Was she humming?

She blinked as she now heard more humming coming from the other side and slightly turned to see Ikki now scrunching up more and completely glaring at Musubi and also humming.

"MMmmmmmm~~~" Ikki hummed out.

"Mmmhhhmmmmmmmmmm~~~" Musubi returned, her attention now completely on Ikki.

Uzume looked back and forth between the two, now seemingly forgotten in this battle of wills before she too began wavering.

So hot...

_'How did I get myself into this...?_' Uzume thought before finally... "Ppaaahhhhh~" she let out finally. "Oh, whatever..." she mumbled out as she suddenly stood, water splashing everywhere and off her body as she rose from the furo. She bent low and held an arm out, nearly stumbling as the heat from the water and the bath area finally getting to her as she slowly sat down at the edge of the furo.

Her sudden action shattered the mood between the other two Sekirei, who also collapsed and then slid slightly further in the furo.

It was then as Ikki was receding into the water that she blinked and sat up, rippling the water around her and specks of water flying off her hair and body before she suddenly found herself leaning forward too much. Blinking heavily she quickly scooted herself back to sit at the edge and blinked a few times before looking up at her sister Sekirei who sat on the edge, her feet still in the water. "Siiiiissssss~" she whined.

Uzume stretched her neck as the excess heat from the water continued to leave her body. "Hmmm?"

"D-don't get me wrong Uzume-neesan but... you gotta be tougher than that right?" Ikki pouted while putting her right hand down to steady herself as she continued to feel light headed. "I mean, you just up and gave a victory ta Musubi-chan! We gotta stick together and get as many victories as we can before her Ashikabi gets stronger y'know?"

Uzume sighed and tilted her head at Ikki. "I'm not stoppin' you from keepin' at it. You girls're the ones who're gonna duke it out eventually."

"She's right Ikki-san!" Musubi nodded in agreement, clenching a fist as best she could as her eyes swirled. "We- we have to decide a winner between us!"

Ikki gave off a weak giggle, "I-If you wanna lose so badly Musubi-chan..." She inhaled deeply before clenching a fist herself, her limit seemingly reset back to zero. "Then bring it on my eternal rival!" Musubi, in an unexpected and sudden return to form with fire in her eyes, nodded several times enthusiastically.

"Hah?" Uzume blinked at the sudden revival between the two.

"Right!" Musubi agreed with Ikki.

And with that, the battle restarted anew.

* * *

_Four minutes later…_

"How... how 'bout we call this a draw... Musubi?" Ikki weakly put forth, her arms up high to wrap around the furo top as best she could to keep her afloat.

"Y...yeah..." Musubi agreed as she bobbed with the water, her face, breasts and a bit of her stomach the only things above the waterline. Uzume suddenly laughed at the two as she slid into the furo to help Musubi sit on the edge before turning to help Ikki the same way.

"Th-thanks sis...~" Ikki got out airily.

"Tha-thank you Uzume-san...~" Musubi added in the same fashion.

A couple minutes passed, both girls slowly regaining their bearings. Each sat on different areas on the edge of the furo, their feet still in the water. Ikki was slightly slumped forward, her lips pursed as several droplets of water fell from her bands. Musubi was at the edge that was opposite of Ikki, slightly slumped as well. Her long hair fell behind her, stuck to her body and wrapped around her stomach down between her legs into the water. Uzume herself sat on the edge between them, to Ikki's right and Musubi's left. Of the three she was the most at ease now, her arms held out on the edge to help support her. Her hair was tied into a makeshift bun and ponytail, not wanting to get her long hair too wet. Her pony tail puffed out nicely behind her, the lowermost parts that hung ending at her hairline behind her head where her neck began.

Another few minutes passed and Ikki raised her head and leaned back, looking at the ceiling and pleasantly sighed. "That was fun."

Across from her Musubi nodded in agreement. "It was fun, wasn't it Uzume?"

Uzume blinked, realizing she only got into it due to her own competitiveness. "It was alright." Competitiveness though had its limits in the warm, almost too warm, bath water. Hearing a soft splash and plop she turned to see Ikki get back in and raised an eyebrow at the big smile the Sekirei gave.

Sighing happily Ikki looked at her two companions and leaned back against the edge of the furo to look at the ceiling again. "Y'know... I always had my dreams, my thoughts... But I never even thought It'd be as nice as this..."

"Ikki-san?" Musubi asked.

Ikki heard her and clarified. "This..." she waved her arm to everything and sighed again, blushing. "And being married to such a wonderful man." She then looked up at Uzume and lifted her right hand with her index finger pointed in the air. "And I get a new sister to boot!"

Uzume looked at the happy Sekirei and felt a rush of unease, remembering Ichigo's reaction just after Ikki winged herself to him. Musubi blinked as she saw Uzume's slightly pained face. "Uzume-san? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Uzume responded, knocked out of her thoughts and saw both girls looking at her. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing," she waved at them.

Ikki's concerned face turned suddenly to a smile before blushing and two hands broke the surface of the water to poke each index finger to each other and push back and forth between them. "I... I understand, sis," she said and continued as she saw Uzume's confusion. "That- that you'd wish Ichigo-sama was here," she quickly clarified.

Uzume's eyebrows rose at that. _'If only it were that simple... But still...'_ she trailed off as she imagined Ichigo's arms encircling her from behind.

"Ah hah!" Ikki cried as splashed the water a bit. "I knew it!" She crowed seeing Uzume's blush and how the Sekirei's eyes unfocused, knowing that she was dreaming before she began to blush herself as her own thoughts took hold to the point where she blushed harder and sunk herself into the water. With her mouth underwater she began to blow bubbles as her own thoughts made more twists and turns.

Musubi's head turned back and forth between them. "Ah... Ikki-san? Uzume-san?"

"Huh? Hah?" Both girls blinked and said at the same time before Ikki began a coughing fit at swallowing some water.

When Ikki calmed down she looked at Uzume and smiled. "So how was it?"

"Hm? How was what?"

"Your... your wedding night? I-I mean! You couldn't have been here in the furo together and not had it, right! So how... how was it..." Ikki trailed off, her voice growing ever softer after her outburst to explain what she meant.

Uzume though sighed at the question, remembering how close she had been. The intimacy, their kiss-

"Wedding night?"

Uzume and Ikki both turned back to see Musubi looking at them puzzled, her pointer finger resting on her lips.

"Yea silly," Ikki said slowly. "Y'know... the most important night in a Sekirei's life?"

Musubi blinked, "It is?"

"Yeah..." Uzume drawled out, giving Musubi a curious look as well. "It's that first time when as Ashikabi and their Sekirei join together. Y'know..."

Musubi blinked at that, not understanding and Ikki sighed.

It's when they have their first time together as husband and wife?"

"As husband and wife?"

Uzume and Ikki boggled at that statement. Musubi noticed the look and cocked her lovely face to the side.

"You know...," Uzume continued on, hoping Musubi would understand. "When they '_sleep'_ together?" To the side, Ikki blushed.

Musubi tilted her head, thinking furiously.

"You... you don't know what a husband and wife are? Or... or sleeping..." Ikki said disbelieving and trying to hide her embarrassment.

Musubi though was no longer listening. "Husband... and wife..." She murmured it again.

"Hello, Musubiiii~?" Ikki called out before moving closer to the quietly murmuring Sekirei and stood up and leaned towards the other Sekirei and waved a hand in front of Musubi's face. "Helloooooooo-"

"MUSUBI IS A WIFE!" Musubi suddenly cried as she shot to her feet, her actions catching Ikki completely off guard as her breasts slapped up to smack the other Sekirei upside the chin, causing her to fall back into the bath.

-SPLASH-

Ikki got up with her eyes swirling. "Owww..." she muttered and began to rub her now sore chin. "Such... such an awesome sneak attack Musubi-chan," she admired dazedly.

"Musubi is a wife!" Musubi cried happily, bouncing up and down with her hands clenched and held to each other at her chest. "Musubi is a wife!"

Uzume blinked before taking the cloth that had been resting on her head to slowly dab away the water that had been kicked up from Ikki's fall. "Yeah... yeah, Musubi. What did you think we meant?"

"Considerin' that reaction," Ikki said as she got back to a proper sitting position as she continued to rub her chin. "She probably ain't had her wedding night yet either." Ikki then sighed before she then blinked in realization and suddenly got up and sat down next to Uzume and softly elbowed the girl and gave her a sweet smile, "Ne... Uzume-sensei?"

"Huh? Sensei?"

"Ehehehe..." Ikki giggled as her eyes got intense and she leaned into Uzume. "Y'know... I... I could really use your guidance Uzume-sensei. We got a big chance to beat Musubi here. We can't blow this!"

Uzume then gave her a flat look. "Ikki... Somehow... I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Musubi **DID** sleep with Minato-san!" Musubi cried suddenly, startling both Sekirei.

"Gah!" Uzume cried at the proclamation and fell forward into the water with another splash.

"Mu-Musubi!" Ikki cried before looking down at Uzume who now was getting back up. "Uzume-senseiiiiiii~~~!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Uzume said, shaking her head to get the water out before looking at Musubi. "Are you sure you know what that means?"

Musubi puffed her cheeks, resembling Kuu when she was angry. "Yes, Musubi knows what that means, and she and Minato-sama sleep together a lot!"

Both Sekirei then gave her a flat look before looking at each other.

"Haaah~" Ikki then sighed with her hands up, palms upturned. "You're right, sis, I don't think I have much to worry about."

Musubi puffed her cheeks more, knowing she was being made fun of. "Don't be mean! Musubi and Minato-sama have slept together many times!"

"Musubi," Uzume said, herself calming now as she shook her head at how airheaded the Sekirei was. "I'm talking more than just being in the same bed. I mean-"

"Yeah!" Ikki then interjected. "You have to be naked! And... and..." She trailed off as images of Ichigo and herself came to for.

"Musubi and Minato-san _**WERE**_ naked!" She cried out indignantly.

"Hah?" Both Sekirei froze and woodenly turned their heads to look at her.

"Musubi and Minato-san were both naked!" Musubi said, remembering how Minato had collapsed in the bath in his apartment before moving to Maison Izumo. Musubi had heard Minato talking in his sleep at how cold it was, due to Musubi putting him to bed without dressing him at all. Remembering what she heard about a human's warmth being best, she stripped naked and slept together with him, pressing herself up to him to keep him warm.

"You-you were?"

Musubi nodded strongly several times before remembering something else just at the edge of her memory before it came to light. "And Minato-san was grabbing Musubi's breasts!" And he had, in his sleep before waking up in shock and backing away as quickly as possible.

"WHAT?!"

"So Musubi did have her wedding night! And Musubi is Minato-san's wife!" She cried happily with her hands in the air.

-PING-

Uzume blankly stared at Musubi as a strand of her hair suddenly decided to stand straight up with a ping sound. Not that she heard it, but as she continued to look at Musubi the more and more she began to feel light headed. And neither the warm bath water nor the steam of the bathing room was responsible this time. "This... this girl had her wedding night... before me...?" She softly mumbled out, her image of Minato completely shattered.

To the side, in her own world Ikki swayed to-and-fro with a stream of tears running down her cheeks. "I... I lost completely..."

"Musubi is a wife! Musubi is a wife!" Musubi continued to cry happily with her hands in the air, bouncing up and down, her breasts also doing the same, almost appearing to cheer with the girl herself and oblivious to the Kurosaki girls' despair.

"Sensei!" Ikki suddenly blurted and in a burst of motion moved towards Uzume to grab her by her shoulders. "Please...please teach me! Please help me catch up!" She wailed.

"Catch up... catch up..." Uzume repeated, still in shock that kind, timid and wishy-washy Minato had had his way with Musubi before Ichigo could claim herself.

"Yes! Catch up! Musubi!" Ikki suddenly cried and released Uzume, who nearly toppled backward onto the tiled floor, and pointed to the other Sekirei. "Another match! Another match! I will defeat you!"

"Musubi will win!" Musubi responded with renewed eagerness as she quickly got back into the water with Ikki.

"C'mon Sis, we gotta win this!" Ikki cried as she then yanked Uzume in with her.

Uzume rose out of the water in a daze.

"Catch up... catch up..."

* * *

Uzume stumbled a bit leaving the bath area, towel still wrapped around her.

"Stupid Musubi," she mumbled as her head still felt light. "Stupid Ikki," she also murmured and shivered as her body was now being covered by goose bumps at the sudden change of temperature. "Stupid Musubi..." She mumbled again as she walked somewhat listlessly to her room.

Ikki and Musubi were still in the bath, determined to win but for Uzume it was time to go, no matter how much Ikki had wailed and tried to cajole her into tag-teaming and defeating their opponent. She sighed. By that point any sense of competitiveness she did have was blown away by Musubi's proclamation and evidence. And just thinking of Minato, shy, timid, little-but-still-a-good boy Minato and comparing him with her Ichigo... Not to mention the hot air and hot bath taking its toll on her she felt a lot more light headed than she ever wanted to be.

Or at least she told herself.

Now to get to her room and sleep this off like a bad hangover she thought as she softly swayed back and forth with each step. "Ah," she murmured, not quite feeling good enough to yell as she started to fall.

"Uzume!" A voice shouted as she felt herself caught and held onto by strong arms.

She blinked, her vision blurring a bit and coming back into focus as she saw the face of her concerned Ashikabi. "Ichigo," she murmured as she blinked owlishly a few more times and felt herself be lifted up.

"Hey," She heard Ichigo as he supported her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she told him and gave him a wan smile.

"You don't look like it," he berated her and picked her up and led her to her room, not noticing her blush.

Turning the light on he closed the door behind him and he let Uzume down so she could stand up as best she could while supporting her. "You wanna tell me why you're out in only a towel?"

She shrugged. "C'mon Ichigo, you know my room is nearby."

"What happened?" He asked, knowing that but something was different.

She sighed "Nothin', just a contest that got out of hand." When he didn't reply she looked up at him and saw him giving her a flat stare and she pursed her lips in annoyance. "We had a game of who could stand the heat the longest..."

Ichigo sighed, now knowing why she was so light headed. "You should have put your stuff on and stayed near the door while you readjusted to the temperature."

She grimaced as she felt a bit of a headache come on. "I'll remember that next time, believe me." She then stood a bit straighter but held onto his arms at his biceps for support as he readjusted his hands to just above her waist. "Help me put my clothes on?" She said with just a bit of wan smile. With the headache it didn't come out as quite the teasing she would have like to have made it.

Almost.

Ichigo blushed and hemmed and hawed a bit before relenting, listening to where she kept her panties and that she wanted a t-shirt. Uzume watched him as he came to her and helped her and she sighed, remembering what Musubi said and knowing about pushing Ichigo too much. Still though... this afternoon had been major step forward for him in her mind and she smiled. _'In any case... this is nice,_' she thought as Ichigo helped put her panties on and leaned into him as he bent over and she put a leg through each hole.

And it was very intimate she realized.

If he had heard her Ichigo would have agreed completely as he tried his best to not look like he had been looking or thinking about what happened earlier with Ikki. Trust Uzume to top things she didn't even know about...

He was about to rise to help her with her t-shirt when she suddenly hugged his head to her breasts and sighed.

"U-Uzume..." Ichigo gulped out, noticing how warm and soft she was but before he could say anything she let go and he rose completely with her t-shirt in hand. She smiled at him as she took the shirt from him and put it on.

"Uzume... you alright?" He asked, noticing his Sekirei's odd behavior.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, knowing she'd prod and gently push until he was ready. She then leaned up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you," she told him.

He looked at her in concern but nodded. "Still have a bit of a headache?"

"A lil' bit," she admitted.

"I'll get some aspirin," he said and moved to the door but felt her take hold of his arm.

"Ichigo, I mean it... thank you," she said as he saw her smile at him with a hand at her forehead.

"Sit down, I'll be back in a sec," he told her before he paused.

"What?"

"That...," Ichigo got out before pausing and shook his head and smiled. "That looks good like that."

She blinked.

"Your hair," he clarified and shut the door behind him.

"My hair?" She repeated and turned to her mirror. Her hair was still done up in a bun and ponytail, done quickly for when she got into the bath with the girls as she didn't want it to soak in the water this time. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned a bit to see more it and brought a hand to her face and saw she was blushing. Heart pounding, she smiled red faced and closed her eyes as she felt herself shiver in delight at his compliment.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Maiko finally caught up with her target and whistled. Very posh place. She'd have to bring Yagami-sama and Rias here when she was done.

Finding out where she was wasn't a problem, as she after giving the girl a half hour or so made her way to the front desk to ask about her 'friend' that checked in a bit ago. Mentioning the hammer she carried caught the attention and memory of the agent behind the desk. Bending low to accentuate her cleavage she sweetly asked what room she was in so they could meet up later. She had the room number within the minute.

Sucker.

After that she went up to the floor she was on and walked by the Sekirei's room and made her way for the closest window to check where this side was facing and took note of the next closest building to make her way to. Now that she was here she had her binoculars up and within moments she saw her target on the balcony and smiled, pulling out her cell phone.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Water dripped incessantly from the steam pipe, adding its sweltering dampness to the already dank alley. The moon hung low and full overhead, partially obscured by wisps of silvery clouds. The night was surprisingly still for that part of Teito; but it was comforting in its oddity.

The bright light of the city was reflected into this secluded place, diluting it and casting long, dark shadows across its walls. Homura paid no mind to this as he slumped forward silently; ignoring the water seeping into his gloves and his heart slammed a jackhammer beat against his chest.

God he was hot.

"Damn it...," he whispered as he looked up toward the silver light of the moon. "I released just a bit of my power and I lit up like a freakin' firework. Damn this body... it's become so unstable all ready..."

The Sekirei protector gave an exhausted sigh as his body continued to rise in temperature. A stark reminder that time was running short. "No choice..." he whispered. "I gotta call Takami-san for help..." Having said that, he dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone...

Only to let out a gasp of shock as the piece of technology turned to melted slag on contact.

He cursed as he tossed the worthless phone to the ground. "So this is it?" he asked himself. "This is how it all ends... self cremation? How... uncool."

-KER-SPLOOSH-

Homura sputtered a bit as he was drenched by the sudden downpour. "Wha-?"

"You look so pitiful, sitting there, Homura."

Homura became aware of his surroundings and looked up to see the blonde haired Sekirei who was his self-proclaimed rival. Her prideful gaze locked onto his eyes as she continued, "And to think you are the one who I deemed my rival!"

"Tsukiumi..." Homura muttered, looking dazedly at the beautiful blonde Sekirei.

"STAND UP!" she commanded sharply as she folded her arms under her impressive breasts, creating a nice cavern of cleavage that her top did nothing to conceal. "I will not tolerate my rival being beaten by something he can control!" Homura's eyes widened before a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He stood up slowly, if a bit unsteadily as Tsukiumi shot him a sharp gaze. "What is so funny?"

"It's just..." he paused to pull his mask back across his face, and smirked beneath it at the blonde bombshell. "It's funny that you'd say something like that while flashing your panties to everyone who can see you."

A vein on Tsukiumi's head became visible and pulsed at Homura's comment, "H-h-h-h-how dare you look you filthy pervert!"

"Sorry, but you do bring it on yourself with that outfit," Homura replied with no ounce of humility in his tone.

Tsukiumi growled and pivoted on her heel and turned away from her rival, "Well now I feel ever the fool for worrying about you," she growled out.

The Sekirei Guardian's smirk turned into a smile. "Thank you though. Really. You act weird after you damn near melt like that. Trust me I know." The blonde beauty snorted at him and began to leave when Homura spoke up again, "Hey... Did you find him?"

Tsukiumi paused, her frame straightening sharply. "Find who!?" she asked sharply

"You know who... Your Ashikabi."

"No... No I have not," Tsukiumi replied as she resumed walking away. "And for his sake... he better hope I never do."

Homura's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Tsukiumi fade into the night, leaving him all alone in that dark alleyway once again. "My my my... I pity the poor sap that marries that spitfire." He chuckled, "Still... that fool girl will never gain the power she seeks with that attitude." With a soft shake of his head, the Sekirei Guardian stood gingerly before he began to make his way slowly out of the alley.

"At least you still have a chance to find that one for you...," he whispered as his face scrunched in anger before slowly turning melancholic. "You fool..."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"So that's where she is?" Junichi asked as he wrote down the address.

"That's what Maiko tells me," Yagami replied, his eyes flicking over to Rias who stood near the window, leaning on the wall with her head turned to look outside. He was sitting on his bed and hunched over on his cell phone.

"So she's staying at this hotel?" Junichi muttered to himself.

"That a problem?" Yagami asked as he heard a muffled huff over the phone.

"It ain't like any of the usual places she's stayed in before. It's a bit more ritzy," he said, remembering having been there with his father in the past. _'They're more likely to ask questions..._'

Not that he really cared. Sekirei didn't really seem to matter to the cops or other authorities thanks to MBI. Problem was that the staff wouldn't know that and any questions before the cops let him go would let her escape. He'd have to catch her while she was away. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Yagami snorted, his own frustrations with his friend making itself known as he made a face. He shook his head at Rias when she turned to him in concern.

"Fuck off."

Yagami grit his teeth and his cell. "Let me know how it goes," he said and turned off his cell before Junichi could reply.

"Bastard," Rias snorted from the window. Yagami simply grunted and leaned back to lie on the bed. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Rias?" Yagami muttered when she didn't come join him and lifted his head to look at her. She was still at the window.

"Sorry," she said with an odd look on her face.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noting how she kept staring out.

Her voice was soft and subdued as she replied, "I wish Maiko was back with us."

Yagami sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I do too. An' hopefully after tomorrow she will be."

"I hope so too. Just... it's just a bad feeling, Yagami-sama. Don't worry about it."

Yagami blinked, not having seen Rias like this before. She soon crawled into bed with him but a feeling of foreboding came over him.

Despite his Sekirei next to him, he would not have a good night's sleep.

* * *

For the young Kuu, the words above would ring true as she stepped out of Miya's room in the middle of the night to use the restroom...

* * *

_?_

The birds outside sang to greet the warm sun as its rays streamed down through the window above the futon. But even as the dawn shed a friendly glow, a darker, more perverse scene had played out in the room that the beams of light now shown into. The sounds of pleasure could easily been heard by any eavesdropper as they had reverberated through the old home. And now those sounds had given to the happy sighs of the afterglow.

This was the feeling she had long been searching for. The sweet euphoria and unyielding pleasure that had rocketed through her body as she clung to the young male body she lay atop of. She had always been curious, even obsessed with what it felt like to be filled with a man's hunger. She opened her mouth and sighed again as she lazily drew circles over his stomach, causing him to twitch and she smiled, remembering the raw animal scream both shared as they climaxed together.

The warm bliss of completion; she lay atop her Ashikabi, spent and satisfied as she kissed him. "Good Morning, Ichigo-sama."

"G'mornin yourself, Matsu," he answered, holding her. With his free hand, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I think I could get used to waking up like that."

Matsu grinned lecherously as she gently scratched his chest with her nails. "You're going to have to," she promised, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to... to...

"'S that a promise?" he asked, brushing her hair with his fingers. The voice was now different, but she had not recognized the change yet.

"I wouldn't lie to you," She smiled and stretched, letting out a contented sigh and opened her eyes and looked into Minato's blue ones. "I can't believe I'm finally here."

"Hmmm?"

"With you, I mean." she clarified to Minato.

"I'm glad you are, Matsu," he replied as he kissed her forehead. Again the voice changed.

"I don't know what I'd be without you," Ichigo's voice said.

She clasped his hand and closed her eyes. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that," she said softly. It was then that a cold, clammy hand reached from behind her to clasp her under her chin and she jumped at the touch.

"Oh ho ho...," the newcomer laughed. "What do we have here~?"

Shivering, Matsu woodenly turned her head to see Uzume laying with them, nude and now rubbing Matsu's cheek.

"I congratulate you on your guts. Even I never imagined you'd pull this off. Fu fu fu~," Uzume laughed as she smiled before suddenly it disappeared from her face, now stone cold as she gazed down at a piece of dead meat.

"Wai-wai- wait Uzume, don't you see Minato here?" she screamed and turned to see Minato smile back and them. "See?" She screamed and turned back to Uzume.

"See who, Matsu?" Ichigo's voice asked behind her.

"Huh?"

"I told you to stay away while I worked, didn't I?" Uzume's replied as her eyes began to glow blood red.

"Is-Is it too late to ask for leniency?" Matsu asked in a timid voice.

"Far. Far too late," her voice echoed as her hair began to flutter up.

"U-Uzume! Ichigo!?" She turned to find herself in pitch blackness, alone with Uzume. "NNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Matsu screamed as she bolted awake in her bed. She clutched her chest and breathed in and out deeply while looking around her room frantically, calming when she noticed the comforting light of her numerous monitors surrounding her. She let out a sigh of relief and idly wiped the sweat from her brow. "Oh man... what... what the hell...?!" She whispered as she continued heave.

She turned and looked at the monitors that had Ichigo sleeping soundly with Uzume in his arms and let off a slight shudder, "If that ain't a sign, I don't wanna know what is," she muttered and shut the monitor off.

_'But waitaminit..._' she thought as memories of her dream turned nightmare entailed.

Moving to her keyboard she clicked a few commands and another monitor changed feed. There onscreen were Minato and Musubi, the latter now in his futon clutching him mightily with her arms and legs.

"...is a wife..." her microphones picked up Musubi mumbling.

She continued to think again, remembering both were there. Not at the same time, no, that would have been too much fun. The thought seemed to pick her spirits up as she thought a bit more. _'It's not a reaction, I don't think. If it was it would have only been one Ashikabi, not two...'_ she thought as more lecherous thoughts took over before shaking her head.

No. If anything, waiting to make a decision was making things worse. She needed to choose. Soon. And...

She paused as she wiggled. Ah well, might as well use the bathroom while I'm up...

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

_'I really don't wanna be here,'_ Maiko thought irritably as she strolled towards the waiting line of the train station. _'I really don't wanna be here and I really don't wanna deal with this asshole.'_

But she had to for her Aoshi-chan. So for him, she'd suck it up and bear it.

Didn't mean she'd make it easy on the prick.

With that thought in mind, she sat down at a bench and waited. A half hour later, a train entered the station and moments later Maiko spotted Junichi amongst the gathered masses. He was dressed in a jean jacket, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black sunglasses, and for a change a red and white striped bandanna. He smirked as he caught sight of Maiko.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite trackin' bitch," Junichi greeted cheerfully. "How ya doin'?"

"I'll be better when this is all over," Maiko replied curtly.

"Yes, yes it will," Junichi agreed as he walked up to her before all pleasantries dropped from his expression. "Where?"

"The hotel up about a mile or so ahead," Maiko replied.

Junichi's eyes closed as a wide grin split his face. "Then let's go get her."

Maiko repressed a shudder as Junichi charged forward. She glared at his back and followed, vowing to take a long shower when this was all done.

The journey back took about a half hour longer due to Junichi's reluctance to go to the roofs until they got near the hotel, not bothering to listen to what she had to say and only saying to bring him to where she had been spying from. Before long both stood atop the building that Maiko was atop last night, facing the hotel, Junichi fiddling with the binoculars that Maiko had left there with the sun still rising the side they were looking at was still shaded. Junichi had arrived on the roof a few minutes ago and only spoke now that he caught his breath. He hadn't wasted time, despite the longer time to arrive. The young punk had ran from the train station to the building they were on now.

"So she's holing up here," Junichi said rhetorically, searching the hotel's balconies with the binoculars as if to find the one she would be using.

"Yup," Maiko said rather disinterestedly and ignored the glare he gave her. After a couple minutes she spoke up. "What next?"

The young punk's eyes narrowed as he focused on the pristine building. "Wait for her to leave then follow her. Then you can kick rocks."

She sneered and sucked up her breath through her nose as she made a face. This fucker right here...

"So you can show everyone how well you did like last time?" She spat. She was tired of this. Tired of his attitude. Tired of his childish anger. Tired of his hold over her Aoshi-chan.

Junichi quickly glared at her, looking a bit unhinged.

"What? You mad?" Maiko asked. He took a step toward her. "Oh, please do try," she said with a pleasant smile. "You've seen to forgotten the difference between us. Her too; considering all your failures."

"You bitch..." he said as he took another step.

"It's amazing she just hasn't stepped on you yet..."

"Keep talking and I'll cut Yagami."

Her cheer stopped and she glared as he continued to stomp towards her and he grabbed her by the collar.

"You know I will, bitch," he spat getting in her face. "Ear ta fuckin' ear. So you just do what you need to do and fuck off if ya want yer boy toy ta still be breathin'. You fuckin' understand me?!"

She stayed still as they stood nose-to-nose and she brought a hand up to grab a hold of the one at her collar. Junichi's rage faded as he took in a deep breath, holding back a grunt of pain as he loosened his grip on her collar. Once freed she let him go in kind. Nursing his hand they glared at each other for a couple minutes. Finally...

"How long do you think she'll be holed up?"

At this she tilted her head at him, "Truth be told, she left an hour ago that way," she said and nodded in the direction Yashima went off to as he then gagged at her.

"_**AND YOU ONLY-!"**_

"You were catching your breath!" She bit back at him. Prick.

"_**THEN LETS GO!"**_ he screamed as he turned to rush to the door.

She held a breath as she glared at his retreating form. The dumbass psycho should've asked for a lift if he was in that much of a hurry. As much as she hated it she was at a point where she wanted this over so she'd never have to talk to him again. It was always like this when either she or Rias caught up with Yashima only for Junichi to arrive and bumble his way out of things, several times with him in front of the damn Sekirei.

And always wanting to do it himself.

She then hopped off the building, triangle hopping with the adjacent building to slow her ascent and wait at the entrance for him. Right now, if he caught up to her and didn't end up winging her by night, she'd step in.

And damn whatever he felt.

* * *

Ichigo left for his room, his mind awhirl with what he had heard from the youngest resident of Maison Izumo during breakfast. Breakfast was now over, and Miya along with Uzume and Musubi were helping with the clean up as he reached the stairs. As he climbed them the topic of discussion kept echoing through his head. The day had started simple enough, Uzume oddly out of his bed before he woke up while Ikki was entwined in her blanket. As Ichigo came down for breakfast Uzume had passed by him on her way to the stairs and pirouetted in front him, pausing and making a pose, crossing her legs and bending to the side slightly with her arms out but bent to her face, each index finger extended and pressing into her cheeks as she smiled.

She was wearing her hair in the ponytailed style that he had complimented her on the night before.

Wiping his face to cover his blush he greeted her and said he needed to go to the restroom real quick before going to the table where Musubi and Kuu had looked like they were childishly arguing over Minato, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Something the kid had said about being a wife too had Ichigo give Minato a flat look who had then started to shake his head vigorously at him.

"A ghost?" Uzume had repeated incredulously after swallowing a bit of food at the table, Ichigo now intently focused on what the girl had said as before he had been taking a few glances at his Sekirei as they had eaten.

Blinking a few times Ikki swiftly looked around and over her should before taking a large breath and had hopped back on her butt and had scooted over to the kid as much as possible and leaned behind Musubi to place the palm of her hand on the child's head and rubbed it with a smile. "Hehehe... D-Don't be s-silly kid, ain't no such thing as g-g-ghosts... hehehe."

That had been the last bit Ichigo had heard as his mind began to race with ideas on what Kuu had seen the night prior, missing the byplay of Miya jokingly suggesting that it was a valid reason for Kuu to have been in Minato and Musubi's room. He had been snapped back into the conversation when he had been bumped by Uzume when she had suddenly jerked closer to him and he blinked, hearing her say something along the lines of that something or other didn't sound like someone she had ever heard.

As to what that had meant he hadn't a clue.

He had turned to look at the kid again, absentmindedly hearing Miya scoff at the thought of a spirit in her Inn while the others for some reason stiffened once more. He would have turned to see why but the look on Kuu's face had reminded him of Yuzu from years back whenever she had been scared of something and felt something in him wrench. "Hey, kid" he had prompted, getting her attention and the others, who seemed surprised at him for some reason. "Did this ghost say anything or try to do anything?"

At the mention of the cause of her fear, Kuu, who was ready to do battle with her nemesis squeaked and then scooted behind Minato to hide behind him.

"Kurosaki-san," Miya had said, "It isn't nice to scare young children" she admonished.

Just as it seemed that the atmosphere behind her was about to change Kagari quickly spoke up, holding both bandaged hands up. "She simply said that she saw someone with long hair and glasses," he blurted out while seemingly eyeing Miya with worry.

Ichigo frowned at how they were deflecting this however at the back of his mind he was reminded he had not been too happy to hear Kagari waive off questions on why his hands were bandaged.

"And that she laughed," Ikki then mentioned before blinking. "I-Ichigo-sama! Y-you mean you believe in g-ghosts?!"

And at that Uzume suddenly leaned into him, giggling nervously, also casting nervous glances at Miya. What the hell was going on?

"D-don't let it bother you Ichigo. Okay?"

He sighed and shook his head as he reached the top of the stairs at the oddball antics earlier. As he was midway in the hall he came to a halt. Hands in his pocket he closed his eyes and tilted his head up as if he were looking at the ceiling. After a moment he took a deep breath and let it out and opened his eyes, a frown now gracing his face. _'Goddammit.'_

He hated this.

He hated being reminded of this.

Damn it. If the kid were spiritually aware that meant there was a Plus somewhere nearby and if it wasn't purified in time...

He grit his teeth and glared at the ceiling. _'Damn it all! Just who the hell is the Rep for this district anyway!?'_ He thought, real anger beginning to build up. If the shinigami rep didn't make it in time...

A flash of memory to when his family was attacked by that Hollow. When he met Rukia...

When that hollow held his sister in its clutches.

His brow furled more and his frown became a snarl as his lips parted; revealing clenched teeth as he growled and shook with growing rage allowing his imagination to take over and the image of his sister was replaced with the younger Kuu.

"-go!" A voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He brought his head down and saw Uzume looking up at him fearfully, her hands on his shoulders. He grimaced and looked away, shoving his anger away as best he could and thoughts of him not noticing her or that she grabbed hold of her.

"Ichigo-"

"I'm alright," he blurted. "Just thinkin'."

He felt one of her hands reach for his face. Her hand was trembling. He grumbled in anger at himself as he felt her other hand touch the other part of his face and allowed her to turn his head to her. "A-are you okay?"

He looked at her and saw the deep concern she had as she tried to calm herself. "Just... bad memories," he said as he shook his head as she let go of his face and circled her arms around him.

* * *

Matsu looked at her monitors, a rare serious frown on her face as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her steepled fingers, her index fingers pressed against her lower lip.

That had been odd.

Odd and frickin' scary there for a sec. A face that would have given the Black Sekirei pause was paused on her monitor and she shivered. Just what could have made the man react that way? Not something so simple as the silly ghost story going around? Was it?

She had watched as Uzume climbed the stairs after him just after he had paused in the hallway, the look on her face mischievous. Knowing Uzume, she was likely going to do the same thing she would have done in that situation and tease the poor boy about believing in ghosts 'n goblins and other made up scary stuff. Calling out to him didn't get a reaction and when she got to his front she could see her face visibly pale before she started to shake him when he didn't react to her trying to snap him out of it.

She breathed in audibly as she continued to watch, the microphones picking up Uzume trying to get Ichigo to open up to her as she followed him to his room. At this Matsu smirked. Who knew Uzume would turn out to be the perfect little wife?

Which of course brought her back to her current predicament.

Turning to another monitor she looked at another scene that was taking place on the engawa. Minato was sitting on it with Musubi sitting to his left, an eager look on her face. A little further out in the garden area Kuu was singing to herself and looking at the flowers, now far calmer than she was at the breakfast table.

"A ghost is...," the microphones picked up Minato starting off before looking up as to gather his thoughts and Matsu fell back comically with a thud.

"Don't tell me Eighty-Eight doesn't know what ghosts are...?" She mumbled in disbelief on the floor before getting back up to hear Minato explain it to her as best he could. She shook her head but stared at the boy and thought again on what to do as she wiggled her hips. _'What to do, what to do?' _She thought, the conundrum of the last few days now reaching greater heights.

On one hand was Ichigo and she palmed a cheek as she thought back on some of the things she had seen within the last three months and sucked up a bit of drool as she cackled a bit. And here was Minato, still doing his best to explain to his Sekirei about this morning. Cute. Really cute...

"AAAAAAaaaahhhhhh!" she wailed in frustration as she shook her head, both hands palmed to the sides of her forehead.

As good as Ichigo was Uzume had been pretty clear on how she wanted to handle him...

Handle...ku ku ku...

Ahem.

As good as he was and looked Uzume was adamant that she take her time to break him in, and she had been doing a good job at it. However there had been a few quirks to him that she was seeing in him now that he had another Sekirei. Just what was wrong with that boy?

She turned her attention to what was going on in his room and snickered. Looks like Uzume cracked his mood with some humor as a red faced Ichigo was telling her no as best he could as she had her pink and purple star shirt scrunched up to her neck as if she were taking it off with her bra dislodged upwards, her breasts and nipples now bared as much as they could be.

She wiped an eye with a finger before shaking her head again as on the monitor Uzume pouted playfully while Ichigo grabbed the shirt and pulled down, doing his best not to look like he had been staring at the girl's goods the whole time while Uzume had a bit of knowing wicked grin on her face. _'What was wrong with him?'_ Most other guys his age would have buried their heads happily in that bosom and nuzzle and suckle those puppies to their heart's content.

Hell, she'd happily suckle them too if it'd get him up for some good...

She wiped the drool from her mouth at the image.

Like Uzume, Matsu had no gender preference, and like Uzume had wanted an Ashikabi to love amongst other things. However, Matsu had deduced that she'd more likely get some action, potentially with both genders if her Ashikabi were male. After all, what man wouldn't like watching his girls get it on before rising himself to the occasion and then take them both in full-

She stopped as she turned her head again to see Ichigo on the monitor and sighed.

Probably that poor boy.

She sighed as she turned her head to watch Minato and Eighty-Eight again. Kuu had brought up some flowers to show off. "Kuu is also a wife!" The monitors picked up and she cackled.

It was like a soap opera!

She continued to watch as Musubi got in on it before tackling Minato with Kuu joining. She watched his face as he looked comically horrified before calming down and gently looking at both of them, who were now intently having a staring contest with each other. With a smile, a real one she realized, he had put two hands atop both of their heads and said something that her monitors didn't pick up but caused both of his Sekirei to smile and she sighed again.

He really was a cutie himself, looking the same as when she had first met him.

Her thoughts turned from the almost family-esque image on the monitor and remembered bumping into him on one of the few rare outdoor forays that she took for some books that she couldn't get online around a week ago or so. While on the street he had accidently bumped into her, knocking the books out of her arms and he quickly helped picked them up for her, apologizing as best he could while she got a good look at him before he walked off. Seeing him and Eighty-Eight literally drop in a day later made her wonder if it wasn't fate at play.

Her consciousness returned to the present as she looked at him, his face softer than Ichigo's and not nearly as harsh. He was almost a bit wishy-washy but he seemed okay with multiple Sekirei. And Eighty-Eight had seemed rather overjoyed at him winging the young girl.

Speaking of multiple Sekirei...

She turned her head to see Izumo's newest residents in their room. Numbers Nineteen Ikki and Seventy-Eight Nanaha. Number Nineteen was once more in her room looking over Seventy-Eight, changing the wet cloth that was at Seventy-Eight's forehead. Inexplicitly, Nineteen would pause every so often to seemingly look over her shoulder before resuming her vigil, looking nervous every so often.

She shook her head in sympathy for Seventy-Eight, hearing she had a run-in with Karasuba which explained her current comatose state but was amazed that both Sekirei managed to survive. Having overheard Nineteen it seemed Ichigo had a hand in play there, which likely explained Nineteen's reaction to him and the winging that happened shortly afterwards.

Or more likely self-winging herself to him, as Ichigo did not seem to take it very well.

She crossed her arms and her mouth scrunched up a bit. That was not good. Ashikabi could use multiple Sekirei to help give them a better chance at protection and winning the Game. And from what she overheard he hadn't known about it. And worse, it sounded like if he had overheard he would have done something to avoid it.

Not good at all.

Even more puzzling was how Uzume had acted too. The Uzume she had escaped with from MBI would have easily mentioned and welcomed more Sekirei for her Ashikabi. And while she was cordial, it wasn't how Matsu thought it'd be as Uzume seemed to be tip-toeing around nineteen. Very strange indeed.

Then again, maybe it wasn't. She turned to look at the monitor that had Ichigo and Uzume on it and noted Uzume's change in hairstyle. Instead of her side ponytail, Uzume had her long hair in a high tied ponytail, her excess hair tied into a bun before the rest flared out to fall behind it, puffing out a bit with thick locks standing up like a pineapple before the rest fell to either spike out and curve away down to end just as her bottom hairline ended at the top of her neck at her back. Her bangs were unchanged, as were the two locks of hair that fell from the sides of her forehead to frame her face, ending nearly at the bottom of her neck at the front.

On the monitor Ichigo and Uzume now sat, side by side with Uzume's legs brought up to her chin as her arms encircled her knees as she tilted her head to talk to Ichigo, who was sitting cross legged and talking to her, whatever anger and embarrassment he had felt now a memory as they chatted. The side ponytail had been a clear indicator of her playful and tomboyish personality, but the new look ponytail made her look far more girlish than before and she felt an intense cold stab of envy at Uzume.

The girl was in love.

Head over heels in love with that boy.

Badly…

Matsu mumbled unhappily as she shoved all the metaphors away as she could easily see the stars in the other Sekirei's eyes as she suddenly said something and giggled and Ichigo just shook his head at her joke. The husband and wife on one end, and a little family on the other. Who to choose?

Whoever it was, Matsu knew she wanted to be a part of it.

Now.

* * *

Ikki walked out of her room, rubbing her arms up and down and repressed a cold shiver as she looked to and fro around the hallway as she walked past the kitchen. She saw Musubi and Minato at the engawa, talking to each other and thought about maybe seeing if Musubi-chan was up for a spar. Yeah, that's it! A good ole spar to get the mind off problems and-

She blinked as another figure came down into the hallway.

Uzume.

Uzume saw her and widened her eyes briefly at her in acknowledgment and went into the kitchen. Remembering that she went up to follow Ichigo after today's... interesting topic she thought biting her bottom lip... She decided to follow her into the kitchen. Seeing Uzume close the fridge with a canned soda the other Sekirei popped it open and took a swig before realizing she wasn't alone and turned around.

"Pah!" she squawked as she took the can away from her lips. "What's up?"

Ikki hemmed and hawed a moment, looking around. As Uzume tilted her head to look at her with a raised eyebrow she spoke. "I-Ichigo-sama seemed really bothered by that ghost story, huh sis?"

"Yeah... you could say that," Uzume answered, giving a soft sigh at what happened when she went up the stairs.

"He... he's just so silly, isn't he?" She got out before giggling loudly. And obnoxiously.

"Silly?" Uzume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah!" she nodded, looking around inconspicuously as she puffed out her chest slightly. "Be-believing in ghosts and all that, how childish... Ah ha... Ahahahahahahaha..."

"You don't believe in ghosts, huh?"

"N-no! Of course I wouldn't... Doyou?" she then blurted out in a low, deep voice, suddenly looking serious.

"I believe in things that can't be mentioned," she said, shuddering while unconsciously turning her head to look for a certain landlady. "I hope you never see them Ikki," she said solemnly.

"Thing...things that can't be mentioned...?" Ikki asked, the portion of her face above nose-line turning blue.

"Oh yes..." she then whispered, idly looking once more around to confirm no hannyas or masks were nearby. "Make sure you're always a good girl Ikki. Never know what spirits might be around to punish the bad ones."

Ikki then squawked. "Y-yes! Uh-I-I-mean, really Uzume-san?" She said as she rapidly made her way to Uzume, almost looking to Uzume herself like someone had put Ikki on fast-forward as she came and put an arm around her shoulder. "R-really, you're such a kidder, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Uzume gave her sister Sekirei an odd look, "Are... are you ok Ikki?"

"Jus-just fine, sis! Why do you ask? Haha haa~"

"Are... are you scared of ghosts maybe?"

"Me? Scared? Don't be silly... It's like I told th' kid, ghosts don't exist..." And with that she leaned back to look around, her head whipping left and right a few times before looking back at Uzume.

"Uh huh," Uzume sighed.

Ikki coffed into her hand before suddenly leaning into Uzume, a shy grin on her lips. "So... so... didja go up and give our Ashikabi a pep talk and cheer him up?"

"All I'll say is we had a nice talk and that's that," Uzume replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. Seeing Uzume blush Ikki stared at her, before her eyes narrowed and she mumbled and peered into Uzume's face well into the other Sekirei's comfort zone. "W-what?"

Ikki's half lidded stare then turned... sad? As Ikki's bottom lip puffed out and she said, "Did... did you do... something special to cheer him up?"

"N-no, we just talked is all."

"Just talked?"

"Yes, that's all," Uzume sighed. "Being married isn't all about making love y'know," she answered and took another swig.

Ikki's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes watered. "You... you're such a good liar... Senseiiiiii~!" She then wailed and grabbed onto Uzume. "Teach meeee, pleeaasseee~"

Uzume spit out her drink and coughed. "Gaaah, gedoffmeh!" Uzume coughed out. "You're gonna wreck my shirt!" She shrieked when she realized what was wet likely wasn't from Ikki's tears.

"Teach mee, pleeeeassee siissss~" Ikki pleaded as she pressed herself into Uzume further.

"Respect my personal space!"

* * *

_Several hours later..._

The first sensation she registered was the pain that felt like it was centered right between her eyes. A throbbing pain would have made her want to close her eyes if they weren't already closed, and from the way she was now feeling whatever rest she wanted was slowly slipping away as full consciousness regained a hold on her. Groaning softly, her eyes opened and quickly closed, the light of wherever she was still too much for her.

"Tsss-!" she hissed as she tried to raise an arm to bring to her face only for a sharp pain to stab her in her back. Or at least, that's how it felt.

_'O...okay... what happened?'_ She wondered.

After a moment she slowly raised her arm again and brought it to her face, ignoring the pain that she again felt travel up her body, albeit a bit less this time.

Suddenly, she froze.

_'Karasuba_,' she realized as her eyes snapped open and her heart begin to race and panic began to set in.

Slowly the white light in her vision abated and was quickly replaced by her current surroundings, her quick breathing the loudest sound in what was a room of some sort.

Slowly her breathing began to calm as she again closed her eyes to try and cut off the pain that built up between them.

_'I'm alive...'_ she realized before her eyes shot open again. _'Ikki-neechan!'_

Without moving her head her eyes darted around the room, looking for her sister Sekirei. Not seeing her she brought her arms out and pushed before pausing, hissing. After a few more seconds she pressed against the ground and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Reaching the position her head dropped and her hair fell forward, covering much of her face as her palms rested on the floor while she squinted her eyes shut and grit her teeth.

Finally lifting her head she took a few deep breaths as she looked around the room in more detail. No, this wasn't the motel room that she and Ikki had been staying at for the last several days. For one thing that motel was as western flavored as you could get and this seemed much more... Japanese... she wondered, feeling slightly light headed as she looked around before blinking as her forearm caught her eye. No, fore_arms_.

They had been bandaged. Blinking again she looked down and noticed her yukata. Brining her arms to her chest area she pulled the yukata open a bit, hissing slightly at the movement and from her back now completely supporting her. She had been bandaged pretty tightly, not really noticing that outside the bandages the yukata was the only thing she was wearing.

"Wha...what happened?" she whispered aloud before trying to backtrack. _'I remember the roof...'_ she then squinted her eyes. _'I... I was teasing Ikki-neechan, and then... Karasuba...'_ she trailed off, feeling the chill of her near death experience. "But what happened after... after that? And where am I?" 'And where's Ikki-neechan?'

She sat in silence for a few more minutes, contemplating her situation. The more she thought about it, the calmer she became. She was alive. And obviously, whoever rescued her wanted her healed. She didn't think she was winged, so whoever rescued her didn't take advantage of her, or so she thought. Spying the tall vanity mirror near the corner she made a mental memo to check later.

But first...

She grunted, twisting to try to get to a crouching position to stand. _'Time to get some answers.'_

After a few moments of hissing and pausing every so often she finally got to her feet. Looking forward she hesitantly took a step. Feeling only mind pain she took another. _'Okay. Walking seems to be a bit easier.'_ After a few more steps and the door within reaching distance it opened, causing her to pause. As the person who opened it turned to look in there was a gasp.

"Na-na-Nanaha-chan?" Ikki whispered.

"Ikki-neechan? You... you're alive?" Nanaha whispered in relief.

"Na-Nanaha-chan," Ikki said again with her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Uh... I..Ikki-neechan," Nanaha said again, this time with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Nanaha-chan! You're awake!" Ikki cried and launched herself at her friend.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Ikki-neechan. Please. Please do not do that again..." Nanaha said as she looked at the ceiling with her hand at her forehead. She was currently sprawled on the floor not quite spread eagle.

"I'm sorry Nanaha-chan," Ikki said again while wiping tears from her eyes. "I... It's just that... I just saw you up, and didn't think..." she said as she brought her other hand up to join the other and hiccupped. She was sitting next to her friend, not quite seiza, with her legs somewhat opened and her hind legs spread slightly outwards.

"Yeah, I noticed," Nanaha responded. After a couple minutes Ikki began to calm, and when Nanaha thought that she was done she asked. "Ikki-chan, what happened? Where are we?"

Ikki blinked. "You don't remember?"

"I remember Karasuba. Fighting her," she said and then sighed, the emotion of what was going to happen welling up in her again. "And nearly getting killed. After that... after that waking up here." When she saw Ikki nodded she continued. "Ikki, are you okay? Are we going to be alright?" She then looked at her hand and the bandages again. "Where you the one-"

"No, no," Ikki said, and to Nanaha's bewilderment broke out into a huge smile that almost lit up the room.

Nanaha blinked at her sister Sekirei's expression, "Ikki-neechan?"

"We were saved by... by a wonderful man," Ikki began as her eyes closed. She placed a hand on her chest to steady her rapidly beating heart. "He... he saved us somehow. I don't know how, but he saved us and brought us here to heal our wounds. We... we owe him our lives."

"I... I see," Nanaha muttered. "Well that's good at least... but I'm guessing there's more to this story right?"

Ikki nodded, a faint blush growing on her cheeks. "While he was saving us I... I reacted to him."

Nanaha's eyes widened. "You mean?"

Ikki nodded and quickly turned around, bending her neck and lowering her dress straps low enough for Nanaha to see the familiar Sekirei winging brand on the nape of her neck. "I... I don't believe it," Nanaha whispered in an awed tone. "What are the odds the man who saves up is your destined one?"

"Pretty good I'd say," Ikki replied as she brought the dress back up. She turned back to Nanaha and clasped her hands, "He's smart, brave, shy, and oh so handsome! It's been three days since I winged him, but it's been incredible so far!"

"Three days?" Nanaha gasped. "I was out for three days?!"

Ikki nodded, "Yeah. Karasuba... Karasuba really did a number on you." Ikki let out a small sniffle before she bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry Nanaha-chan!"

"Ikki-neechan?" Nanaha gasped.

"If only..." she paused to let out a small sob. "If only I was stronger you... -hick- you wouldn't have suffered as much as you had! The worst part about that whole damned ordeal was that she was toying with us! She almost killed us and she was just toying with us the whole time!"

"Ikki-neechan..." Nanaha whispered in a stunned tone.

"I promise you!" Ikki nearly shouted. "I promise you right here and right now that I... I'll get stronger! Much, much, much, much stronger! Strong enough to protect you! Strong enough to defeat Karasuba! Strong enough to be Ichigo-sama's wife! I swear it on my name and number... That Sekirei Number Nineteen, Ikki, will become strong enough to protect you all! So please..." Ikki looked up at Nanaha with tears streaming down her face. "Will you please forgive me for failing you?"

Nanaha put her hands up. "Yes, Ikki-neechan, I forgive you."

The tears continued to stream down Ikki's face. "Th-thank you Nanaha-chan!" And with that, pounced on the girl with a hug, completely missing Nanaha's wide eyes, pained face and twitching outstretched arms.

Slowly, those arms stilled and were brought around to loosely hug Ikki back and pat her as the girl hiccupped a few more times.

"Really Ikki-neechan," Nanaha whispered before gathering her sister in a hug. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Nanaha-chan?" Ikki whispered.

"So long as you're alive, I'm happy." Nanaha continued. "And so long as you get stronger, this won't be an issue again will it?"

"N-no."

"Good." Nanaha nodded. "Now then... tell me more about your... Ichigo-sama."

* * *

It was well past midday and almost early evening when Ichigo stopped paused in the book he was reading and stared at the wall.

"Goddammit," he bit out and stood up, angered at remembering something he needed to do but slipped in the commotion that happened yesterday and what he had heard earlier. Ikki had come in a couple hours ago to try to talk to him, apparently asking about the ghost that Kuu saw and what he felt about.

Apparently she thought he was being somewhat of a big kid and attempted to try to assuage his fears by trying to be calm and tell him why such things did not exist. That she was stuttering through it didn't really seem to help her case, and while he knew what she was trying to do it had reminded him of what Uzume in that stunt of hers earlier helped him set aside for the moment. Being reminded of it frustrated, and he stewed a bit more when he realized how he must have looked like to Ikki who began stuttering more. So, he had tried to calm down and be truthful with her.

He had never seen someone go so pale as she did when he told her ghosts were real.

"D-d-doyoudoyou mean l-like, _Poltergeist_?!" she had questioned.

Ichigo had closed his eyes and mumbled something intelligible about it and said, "Yeah, but worse."

Poor girl look liked she had wanted to faint on the spot.

He had grumbled, upset that he had made her upset, and being reminded at a possible time bomb over their heads. He had of course, told himself that perhaps the spirit was wondering around town, after all a few did that (or followed him home, god that was something he didn't miss...) so with some luck hopefully the spirit moved on. And no way to tell was beginning to frustrate him the more. He had looked up to see Ikki breathing a bit deeply and looking around and tried to help saying maybe it had moved on, as Kuu hadn't said she'd seen it before. That seemed to calm her down.

So he had asked about her friend to see get her mind off it. That did seem to help as her jittery mood seemed to settle a bit more as she replied that she was still sleeping, and that she and Miya had been taking turns watching over her. But until the girl actually woke up, all they could do was wait.

Ichigo sighed again as he remembered when she left she seemed a bit more melancholic, and that was only mildly better than the frightened looks she had. Closing the door behind her he had attempted to clear his mind about it all by grabbing some of the books he had brought with him and began reviewing things for when University started. And it was then that he had remembered that he had books that he was waiting on due to it not arriving. Because he forgot to call yesterday like he wanted before things 'happened'.

Snorting ruefully he quickly made his way down the stairs, his feet making quick pounding noises with each step, he made his way through the hallway to the phone.

"Asama-san?" He called out. Hearing nothing he called out to Miya again. Not getting any response he shrugged, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice prodded.

"Karin."

-_I-Ichi-nii?_- He heard Karin gasp in surprise. -_Ichi-nii, how are you? Are you ok?-_-

Ichigo pulled the phone away as he heard his sister go into a coughing fit.

"Karin?" He asked when it stopped.

-_Yo, Ichi-ni,_- Karin replied nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. -_Everything okay?_-

Ichigo blinked and shook his head deeming whatever that was unimportant. "Yeah. Hey, is goat-chin there?"

-_He's busy with something_,- she said before snickering.

"Something up?"

_-Not really, but dad's been walking funny for the past few days.-_

Ichigo stared, thinking why before it suddenly hit him and he caught himself from guffawing but it wasn't as quick as he'd like.

_-Ichi-nii, you wouldn't know anything-_-

"Don't worry, its unimportant," he deflected with a smirk on his face. "Hey, were you there when pops shipped my stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

He gave her the short version and she stared at the phone before mumbling something about idiots when she excused herself. After a few moments she got back on the phone and gave him the proper number to call.

"Now that I think of it, Ichi-nii, they did come by twice."

"Twice? Why?"

"Something about the truck being almost full and your stuff being more than they could take so they sent another truck afterwards."

Ichigo grumbled when he noticed the address. They were local. Taking a quick look outside he thought about getting some air when he asked his sister if there were any other authorization numbers given. She had two that were from both pickups and he quickly wrote and double checked with her the correct numbers and he proceeded to say goodbye.

-_Ichi-nii,_- Karin said and Ichigo paused at how different again she sounded, softer and somewhat unlike her. "How are things?"

"Busier than I thought right now," he said in all honesty. He then saw Ikki striding through the hallways. "A lot more complicated too," he sighed.

"Ichi-nii?"

-_Nothing,-_ he quickly said, cursing as he didn't want her to hear. Oh shit, Ikki's in the hallway while he's on the phone with family... The last thing he wanted was for them to find out about this! "Hey Karin, gotta go now, okay?"

-_Ichi-nii, wait-_-

"I'll call later, promise."

-_O-okay. I... We mis... Take care!_- She blurted out before the phone line went dead.

"Ichigo-sama!" Ikki cried out and he quickly hung up the phone. "There you are! Ichigo-sama, you need to see this!"

Ichigo blinked. "See what?"

"It's my sister!" Ikki cried out. "You gotta see this!"

"Did something happen?!" He suddenly exclaimed, concerned now.

"Did something happen?" Ikki repeated. "You bet something happened! Anyways just come with me!" And with that, he followed her to her room, heart beating rapidly and in thought of what could have happened. "Here we are! Go look," Ikki cried as they made it to the room.

Ichigo blinked as he all but ran in, ready for a possibly convulsing girl. Instead, he saw that the girl was sitting upright, in seiza position while rubbing her back as she turned to look at him and he paused mid-step, nearly falling over before he straightened out and stood tall.

And felt as if his stomach had dropped out under him.

"So," Nanaha began as she gave an appreciative look over of the former shinigami. "This is the one, eh?"

Ikki's smile just grew at Nanaha's question, "Ichigo-sama, this is my little sister Nanaha-chan! Nanaha-chan, this is Ichigo-sama!"

With his mouth a thin line, he nodded his head before slowly edging back to leave the room. "So!" Ikki cried out as she clasped Ichigo's hand again, halting his retreat. "Now that we're all together, we should get acquainted like a family should!" Saying that, she pulled Ichigo near her.

Pulling him down beside Nanaha on the unwinged Sekirei's left and Ikki on Ichigo's other side. The second of Ichigo's Sekirei released her Ashikabi's hand and pillowed them in her lap as she sat indian style. "So... let's get to knowing eh?"

Ichigo looked at Nanaha and repressed a gulp, knowing what could potentially happen and knowing he really didn't need another Sekirei. He nodded his head at her to acknowledge her and briefly looked her over. Much like Uzume and Ikki, she was beautiful, even in her current state. Her yukata was somewhat open, why he didn't know but he knew that it presented a rather erotic picture along with her tousled waist length hair. Her eyes, brown, showed a bit of discomfort as she started back at him but were still warm and caring.

And through it, he waited as his heart pounded and his stomach protested.

Nanaha smiled gently at Ichigo, "He he, Ikki-neechan said you were handsome but... she really didn't do the description justice."

A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he pulled back slightly as if to brace himself.

"I also hear that it was you and your first Sekirei that saved our lives, yes?" Nanaha gave a slight bow to Ichigo from her position. "I thank you Kurosaki-san. I owe you so much I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay it."

He blinked, not the reaction he had been bracing for but he recovered quickly, slightly bowing back. "Please, don't mention it." To his side, Ikki blinked as well. Her eyes now quickly darting back and forth between her sister and her Ashikabi.

"I just..." Nanaha paused as she caught Ikki's eyes darting back and forth between her and Ichigo but ignored it for the moment. "I just hope that Ikki-neechan hasn't been too much trouble for you."

"Uh," Ichigo mumbled, trying to come up with something to say that didn't align with his current concerns to allay the girl. "Uh, no... problem at all," he said with his head slightly shaking.

"Good," Nanaha nodded. "I know she can be a bit... impulsive. But she's my big sister, and I just want her to be happy."

And with that he felt his stomach tighten, another concern coming to fore.

Her smile grew, "It's good to know she's in trustworthy hands, Kurosaki-san."

He blinked a few times and his brow slightly furrowed and relaxed a few times before responding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kurosaki-san," she let out a soft giggle. "Or perhaps I should be calling you Kurosaki-niisan?"

"Um, whatever you want," he mentioned. "Uh, it's good to see you awake. Ikki here has been worried about ya," he said as he thumbed towards the girl. "And if you'll excuse me..." he trailed off as he started to stand.

"W-wait a second!" Ikki cried out suddenly.

"Ikki-neechan?" Nanaha asked in a curious tone.

"It... it's just that..." Ikki gave a nervous chuckle before turning back to Nanaha, "Ne, Nanaha-chan. Do you feel anything?"

Nanaha blinked, "Feel anything?"

Ichigo watched as he paused when he stood, unsure of what they were talking about but felt that undercurrent of unease again. Ikki nodded, placing a hand over Nanaha's forehead. "Yeah! Y'know... do you feel... funny?"

"Do I feel fu-" Nanaha paused as her eyes widened in understanding and repressed a sigh and gave Ikki a half-lidded stare before easing it and turning to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san. Could you leave us for a moment please?"

"S-sure," he said and made his way to the door, doing his best to make it look like he didn't want to rush out.

"Wait!" Ikki cried out clasping his hand once more. The pair paused, Ichigo giving Ikki a slightly nervous glance while Ikki... Ikki looked down at where their hands intertwined and looked up at her Ashikabi's face. "Ah," she muttered as her face flushed beet red. She quickly released her Ashikabi's hand as her blush extended from her face down the rest of her body and she collapsed to her knees.

"Ikki-neechan?" Nanaha asked in sudden concern. This was a new reaction for her big sister, and an odd one to say the least.

"Um..." Ichigo paused as his second Sekirei collapsed to her knees. "Is... is she ok?"

"I... I don't know," Nanaha hesitantly answered. "I've never seen her react this way."

"Should... should I go or...?" Ichigo trailed off.

"Go ahead Kurosaki-san," Nanaha replied as she eased her way over to Ikki who had a glazed look in her eyes. "But... but stay close please. Just in case."

"R-right," Ichigo muttered as he bravely made a quick escape out of the room.

Nanaha let out a small sigh as Ichigo left, turning to look at her sister Sekirei, who now seemed to have steam pouring out of her ears as her skin continued to redden. "Well... this is a new reaction."

After a minute, Ikki seemed to slowly come out of her embarrassed trance. "I... I..." She muttered as she regained her bearings. "Ichigo... -sama?"

"He's gone," Nanaha answered as Ikki turned to face her sister. "He stepped out to get some water for you," she lied. "After all, you've never reacted like that to someone before."

"I know," Ikki muttered. "But he's so... so... amazing..."

"Uh huh," Nanaha muttered. "So amazing that you wanted to share the love with me right?"

Ikki flinched slightly, "But... but Nanaha-chan..."

Nanaha sighed, "I know what you planned Ikki-neechan. I was there when you made that promise remember? But..."

"But nothing," Ikki interrupted. "Ichigo-sama is our destined Ashikabi. I know it. What I don't know is... is why you didn't react to him?"

Nanaha frowned, "I don't know Ikki-neechan, I don't know." Left unsaid was the possibility that Ichigo was not her destined Ashikabi as Ikki feared.

"Maybe," Ikki said suddenly. "Maybe it's just because you're still injured?"

Nanaha shrugged uncertainly, "Maybe..."

Ikki nodded, "Yeah... yeah that's it probably." She turned to Nanaha, placing her hands on her shoulders. "We'll just wait until you're better and then we can try it again, ok?"

"O-ok Ikki-neechan," Nanaha muttered.

"Good," Ikki nodded as she gave Nanaha a quick hug. "Now you get some rest ok? The sooner you're better, the sooner Ichigo-sama can make you his. And the sooner we can win this game one and for good! Get it?"

"Got it," Nanaha replied as she smiled softly at Ikki.

"Good," Ikki nodded as she stood up and helped Nanaha back to her futon. Tucking her sister in, she gave Nanaha a quick peck on her forehead and left the room, a notable bounce in her step.

Nanaha sighed as she heard the door close, her eyes drawn up towards the ceiling. "If only it could be so easy Ikki-neechan..."

* * *

Ichigo sighed, wondering once again when his life had become so difficult. He was once again answerless as he walked out of the sister Sekireis' room, and closed the door behind him. The former Shinigami made his way to his room and grabbed a jacket and looked for a shirt to change into. He quickly looked through his things the girls went through yesterday and then reached for his duffle bag. Opening it he found the shirt it wanted and pulled.

-CLINKCLINK-

He paused at the sound and turned and his eyes widened. Bending down he picked it up and examined it.

It was his Soul Reaper badge.

_'I forgot Kon put this in here,'_ he idly chided himself. It would be a minute later when he realized he had been staring at it. Mouth a thin line he gripped it a bit harder and brought it to his chest.

Nothing.

_'What the hell I am doing?'_ he thought shaking his head with a frown and a sigh before putting it down and began to change his shirt. Yeah, a walk sounds like great right now. As he pulled off his current shirt his door opened.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked and turned to find Uzume leaning on the door frame with a concerned look on her face. "Oh hey Uzume. 'Sup?"

"Just seein' if you're ok," she replied as she stepped into the room.

"If I'm ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You were lookin' a bit distracted commin' up here again. Kinda spaced out."

"Ah." His mind wondered back to what Ikki reminded him off... her friend in their room finally waking up and what Ikki seemed to have in mind... Not to mention going out to ask about his stuff and he sighed. "I jus' got alot of stuff on my mind is all."

"I figured," she replied as she walked up to him while he was still turned away from her before pausing. "Want me to help again?" She grinned at him and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He gave her a flat stare and she shook her head, sighed and walked up to him; her arms embracing his waist and she leaned into his back, "Talk to me...?"

He paused and brought his own hand resting atop Uzume's closed hands. "I... I think Ikki just tried to get me to wing her sister."

She blinked, her head rising from her Ashikabi's slightly. "She did?"

"Yeah...," he groaned as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Good thing she didn't act like you and Ikki did otherwise..." he shrugged with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I was there," she sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well since she didn't get all hot and glowy, I think we're cool." Ichigo replied as he then turned to face Uzume who let him go and took a step back. "I'm just gonna pretend that never happened. I think it'll be the best in the long term."

Uzume gave a slight chuckle, 'If _only it could be that easy...'_ she thought. She then saw Ichigo reach for his jacket and put it on. "Going somewhere?"

He nodded absently scratching his chin, "Yeah, I called home a little while ago and got the info about my stuff. There's a local place nearby where I can ask."

"Couldn't you just give them a call?"

He shrugged, "Yeah but..." he trailed off as he shook his head, the business with this spirit, dealing with Ikki and almost dealing with another Sekirei coming to him. "I think I could use a good walk."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah," he said and began to walk to the door.

Uzume caught the look on his face and then realized that it was the same one he made when he had been talking about Ikki the other day and repressed a sigh. Aloud she then said, "So you don't wanna talk to Ikki about this?"

Ichigo slowed on the way to the door, a part of him now just wanting to rush out the door before Ikki could come up and try again. "Nope," He got out and stepped through as Uzume followed him, closing the door to his room behind her. Outside in the hallway Ichigo looked around before continuing in a bit of a hushed voice. "She didn't react so ain't no point in tryin' now is there? What I'm gonna do is go out for a bit and let off some steam at these guys who lost my stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Uzume nodded as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Be careful now, 'kay?"

Ichigo paused, a look of surprise on his face. "You're not coming? I- I mean..."

Uzume's face brightened. Her Ashikabi had expected her to go with him and actually looked sad that she wasn't! The urge to join him began to pull at her greatly but she resisted as much as she could. There were other things she needed to take care of. And it involved her Ashikabi and his peace of mind. That was enough to give her the strength.

"Next time," she stated and then quickly stood on her toes to kiss him, her eyes opening when he quickly returned it before they pulled apart, both their hearts beating rapidly.

"Uh... I'll be back," he said softly as he turned to then go down the stairs.

If Uzume hadn't been so dazed as her wings disappeared she would have noted that he practically ran them down and was snapped out of her stupor when she heard a muffled sound of the front door shutting. She hugged herself tightly, the top of her hands brushing against her breasts. "Soon... soon," she promised to herself and smiled. After a moment she calmed down and glanced at Ichigo's room and what he had said. Nodding to herself she made her way downstairs with a strong look in her eyes.

It was time to have a little talk.

* * *

Uzume came down the stairs and caught sight of Ikki near the dining area watching TV. Walking up to and stopping short near the table Uzume made sure she was in Ikki's line of vision and the girl blinked as she turned her head away from the TV and towards her.

"Hey," she called out.

"Mmn?" Ikki muttered as she turned to Uzume, "Hey, 'sup sis?"

Uzume looked at the girl and her lips briefly became a thin line before going back to normal. "We need to talk."

Ikki blinked at her in response.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"I-It's okay," Yashima said to the man again as she began to quickly finish up her plate.

Said man was in a grey suit. Nothing too fancy but enough to look important as he kept flashing her a toothy smile. She had been having dinner and was just about finished when this person sat down uninvited in the booth she had been eating at across from her. From there he had begun to compliment her, asked if she was enjoying dinner or if she wanted anything more.

At first she thought he had been the manager of the restaurant or something and said as much. He laughed and waived it off and reaching into his jacket and pulled out a card and handed it to her and called the staff for two drinks. It was then he looked at her weapon and asked about it. She answered him honestly, calling it by name.

"Gravity Hammer? Man, I've been outta the loop for awhile but I'm sorry to say I don't know that series," he laughed and she realized she was once again thought to be cosplaying with a home-made prop and nearly sighed at how it must have looked with the non-orthodox Sailor fuku she was wearing when the waiter came up to ask what they'd like. She attempted to waive off the waiter but was drowned out by his voice and laughter when he made his order and finally read what was on the card and blushed hard.

Even she knew of this particular AV Studio.

She then attempted to leave, taking hold of her Hammer but before she could lift it she felt his hand gently grab her other wrist and gently hold onto her. "Hear me out?"

She gave a wan smile and pulled away out of his surprisingly soft grip and picked up her Hammer. "I'm sorry," she finally got out. "I'm not that interested." And with that she quickly left the restaurant and tried to blend into the crowd, grimacing as the agent quickly followed after her, ignoring the waiter as he brought the drinks. The crowd that she had been hoping to disappear into parted to allow her and her oversized weapon through and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Are you sure?" he pressed again as he walked up behind her, finding her easily. "A cutie like you could go real far." he tried to entice when he made it abreast of her...

When she increased her speed he rushed up to catch up to her and again attempted to bargain once more. "Trust me, I promise you'll be well taken care of," he reassured. "A girl as pretty as you will be well taken care of in the business." She turned to and walked backwards, ready to reject him again and take to the air when a voice called out behind her.

"She ain't interested."

She slowed down and came to a stop.

_No._

"Ain't your business pal. Me and the lovely lady are talking shop."

"You shouldn't try to take what doesn't belong to you."

_Please God. Please no..._

"Hello Yashima," she heard and the agent began to sputter at the interloper.

She slowly turned.

'_No... not again. Please, please not again!'_ She mentally cried and nearly sobbed as he stood several feet away from her. The crowd she had been walking along with kept going, oblivious to what was happening as they passed by.

"Doesn't this shit get old? Me finding you, you running off?"

The agent walked up close to lean into her and whispered. "And this is what the business can protect you from." Louder and straightening out his suit and tie he walked up to Tanigawa. "Hey buddy, me and woman are busy," Reaching Tanigawa he leaned into his private space and ignored the glare. "And if you know what's good for you then take the hint," he whispered dangerously and grinned when Tanigawa's eyes twinkled in barely constrained rage.

"No... NO!" Yashima cried and jumped away to the nearest rooftop.

The agent and the bystanders turned in shock. Taking advantage Junichi pulled his foot back and swung it up as hard as he could between the other man's legs and ran off in the direction Yashima jumped away to, ignoring the shouts and shriek of pain behind him.

"YASHIMAAAAAA!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ikki walked into Uzume's room and stopped in the center, turning around and seeing Uzume close the door behind her, still facing her so it looked like Uzume's hands were behind her as she heard the door click. "Nice room ya got sis," Ikki muttered distractedly as she sat down on a chair. "Wooow, the cushioning is so soft..."

Uzume blinked at her sister Sekirei's antics before taking a breath and crossing her arms. "Hey."

"Man, where'd you get this?" Ikki continued as she grew all the more enamored with Uzume's chair. "It's so comfy..."

"Hey, listen!"

Ikki blinked at Uzume's raised tone and rose from her seat. "Eh?"

The first Kurosaki Sekirei sighed and folded her arms under her breasts, "I have a good idea already but I wanted to ask you; what're you planning?"

"Plannin'?" Ikki blinked, tilting her head to the side at Uzume's question. "What'cha mean sis?"

Uzume fought off the urge to allow her eyebrow to twitch and took a deep breath, giving a resigned sigh and replying. "What you tried to do with your friend and Ichigo."

"My friend?" Ikki blinked for a moment when her eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, you mean my lil' sis Nanaha-chan?"

"Yes."

"Ehhehehe..." Ikki sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "So ya heard how I tried to rush things a bit, huh? Yeah… hehe, it was my bad 'n all…"

Uzume blinked at the wording. "Rushing isn't close to what I'd begin to say with how you're moving... But I want to ask you; why?"

Ikki frowned slightly in confusion at the question, "Eh, what'cha mean why sis?"

"Why are you pushing her on Ichigo? He doesn't want anymore Sekirei."

"Huh?" Ikki blinked before she waived at her sister Sekirei dismissively. "Aw, c'mon sis don't be silly. 'Course Ichigo-sama wants more Sekirei. He's jus' shy is all. Besides he's the perfect choice for Nanaha-chan's Ashikabi. Trust me."

Uzume winced at the simple conclusion the girl had and a part of her didn't disagree with her. More Sekirei were considered a good thing and meant more protection for Ichigo. But seeing him yesterday and earlier...

She shook her head and sighed, "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I've known Ichigo a lot longer. He doesn't want anymore. Please. Drop this and let it go."

Ikki raised an eyebrow at that, "Let it... go?"

Uzume nodded, hoping that the girl would get the idea. "Yes. Please let it go. He doesn't need or want anymore," she informed.

Ikki stared blankly at her sister for a moment before shaking her head, her hand trembling slightly. "Ehhehe... l-look I... I know it... it kinda sucks to share an Ashikabi but... but ya can't be so selfish sis."

She gave Uzume a sympathetic look as she continued, "I mean... this is the Sekirei Game, right? You can't be so closed minded about Ichigo-sama. He needs us to protect him. To win! And even if he didn't he's the perfect choice for Nanaha-chan's Ashikabi. So... so just get over it and let's forget about it, 'kay sis?"

* * *

_"Never a good time?" He repeated. "When was there a 'never a good time'? I only visited every weekend for three months…" He stated, some anger finally coming through._

* * *

_"You could have warned me," he stated as both his fists tightened. "At least that way I could have been more careful. At least that way... Damn it, Uzume, I..." He trailed off as he looked away and found himself unsure of what he wanted to say._

* * *

Uzume's eyebrow did twitch this time as she remembered Ichigo's reaction the other day. "It's not about being close minded!" she snapped before grimacing. _'Dammit, got too fed up there...'_ she thought but continued. "Ichigo doesn't need anymore," she tried to press, not wanting to know what would happen with Ichigo and what his reaction would be to another Sekirei wanting him. "Trust me, I know him. He doesn't want her."

Ikki's eye twitched at that, "O...Ok I... I think this is goin' on long enough sis. Y-ya can't be so selfish anymore ok? Remember? This is for Ichigo-sama's sake... B-besides," Ikki continued as her twitching increased. "S-s-s-s-saying things li...l-l-l-like Ichigo-sama d...doesn't wan't Nanaha-chan... th-th-that's just silly!"

"It's not about being selfish," Uzume repeated a little harder, hoping to impress upon Ikki how bad an idea it was. "And it's not about how she is, it's just that he doesn't want anymore Sekirei, okay?"

_"__**NO IT'S NOT OK!**__"_ Ikki shouted back, unable to contain her own shock and anger at what she was hearing. "I'm sitting here tryin' to protect the two people on this planet the most precious to me and you can't seem ta get it through that thick skull of yours that you can't be hogging all of Ichigo-sama's affections anymore! The honeymoon's over Uzume-san! We gotta make sure Ichigo-sama's the best Ashikabi in this Game or he... or he might..."

Uzume backed up, surprised by Ikki's outburst before calming herself. "It's not about honeymoons or anything like that," she bit out, a reminder that she still hadn't had one. "It's about what Ichigo thinks, and I'm telling you. He doesn't want another one. Nothing against your friend or anything, but that's just how it is."

"Do you even wanna win this Game?!" Ikki cried, not believing what the other Sekirei was saying. "Listen to you! You're so far in denial about what Ichigo-sama wants and needs you can't even separate yourself from him!"

Uzume's eye twitched. "It's not about separating me from him it's about knowing him and his wants and needs! That I do know! And what I told you earlier still stands!"

"**BULLSHIT!**" Ikki cried out. "It's bullshit and you know it Uzume-san!"

"Have you spent three months with him?" Uzume's eyes narrowed and her voice went cold. "Have you watched and tried to form a relationship with him?" And Ikki paused for a moment. Seeing an opening Uzume pressed. "And not to mention your friend. She just woke up for crying out loud didn't she? And the first thing you do is try to throw her at Ichigo?"

"Don't you dare try to make me out to be the bad guy here!" Ikki growled at Uzume. "I said I was wrong to try so soon, but damn it it's the right thing to do! You'd know that if ya weren't so damn busy tryin' ta keep as few Sekirei from Ichigo-sama as possible you selfish bitch!"

Uzume's eyes flew open at Ikki's words. "Wha- what did you say?"

Ikki's eyes hardened and she slowly stood up from the chair and made a fist a few times, not taking her eyes off the other Sekirei. She folded her arms under her breasts and answered with a growl, "Did... I... stutter?!"

Uzume's lips formed a thin line as she briefly trembled at the girl. "I strongly suggest you take that back."

"Or you're goin' to do... what?" Ikki asked, her voice rolling out with aggression. _'How dare she belittle Nanaha-chan!'_

"I think it's time to teach you some manners," Uzume responded evenly as veils of cloth began to appear and hovered over her shoulder.

Ikki's smile broadened slightly. "Heh, I eat manners for breakfast!" She reached at her side for her kodachi blades...

Only to blink in confusion as she grabbed at air, realizing that her weapons were back in her and Nanaha's room. "Oooh crapberries," Ikki muttered.

Uzume smiled as she saw she had the advantage and took a step forward...

"That's an appropriate word, I agree." A third voice came.

And Uzume stopped cold.

"My, my," Miya said as the door slowly opened, revealing the smiling Landlady with crinkled eyes as she brought a hand to cover her smiling mouth. "It would seem two of my tenants are about to break one of my rules..."

"M-Miya..." Uzume gulped weakly.

"L-landlady?" Ikki breathed, surprised at seeing her.

"Ladies," Miya said as a thick fog of darkness began to form around her. "What have I said about my rules?"

"Mi-Miya, WAIT!" Uzume cried, already going pale.

* * *

Matsu leaned back, using her arms to prop her up as she watched the aftermath as Miya began to lay into both Uzume and Ikki. "Hoo, boy," she murmered, looking away lest she see Miya use '_**IT**_' and shivered unconsciously. What happened between the two Sekirei caused Matsu to sigh and she licked her lips. Sitting back up she switched her monitor feed and saw Minato in his room hitting his books, Musubi nearby picking at one and Kuu also looking through a few.

Seeing Kuu and Musubi share a look and smile she grinned and made her decision.

She then sighed theatrically, holding her hands out palm upwards as if she were giving something up. "Ah, it would have been so good," she lamented as she thought of all the trysts they could have had had Uzume not gone super-girlfriend and her Ashikabi just a bit less prudish. "All things considered..." she mumbled to herself, watching Miya take her leave of the two girls who suddenly made their way out to and down the stairs while Miya came to halt in front of Minato's room and knocked.

"Miya-san?" the microphones picked up Minato saying in surprise.

"Ara, don't mind me," Miya said and turned to Musubi and waved at her to come to her. "Musubi, can you come over here for a moment?"

Musubi smiled and stood up. "Yes, Landlady-sama?"

Matsu listened in and grinned as she then furiously began typing.

"Chaaaaannnccee~."

* * *

Yashima had reached the second rooftop and began to sprint.

Or would have if she hadn't seen the flying foot heading her way.

She weaved and dodged as best she could and twirled her Gravity Hammer, knocking the follow up spear thrust away and hopped back to put space between them. _'Another Sekirei. He has another Sekirei!'_ Her terrified mind screamed at her.

"I'm giving you one chance. Be a nice Sekirei, come down and get winged by the asshole."

Yashima took a step back, confused.

Maiko paused and noticed the girl's confusion and snorted. "He ain't my Ashikabi, but he's unfortunately important to mine's plans." Looking at the frightened girl she sighed. "I can't say I blame you, I'd sooner die that be winged from him but..." she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders. She then twirled her spear and took a low stance, her right hand holding the area near the end with her left hand holding the part near where the blade began. "Now. Come along quietly?"

Yashima shook her head and took off again. "Figures," Maiko huffed and took off after her, mildly upset that Yashima turned to run rather than face her.

Then again, with Prince Charming down below...

The chase went on for several minutes over eight roofs before Maiko finally caught up with her to take aim and hurl her spear in mid jump. Yashima out of the corner of her eye saw the incoming weapon and dug her heels into the rooftop in an attempt to pivot and change direction. The spear itself imbedded into the floor ahead of her as her momentum brought her up a few feet short, her heel causing a good 10 feet in damage when she turned right and lowered herself to get into a sprinting position when she felt a weight on her back slam into her and she went face first into the rooftop floor, cracking and sinking into it.

"Idiot," the other Sekirei spat as she jumped off Yashima and flipped midair to land near her spear. Quickly rising Yashima brought up her Gravity Hammer to parry the quick jabs from her opponents spear. "I'll give it to you -GRUNT- you're a lot faster -SUCK- with that thing than you**uuu**-GRUNT- have any right to be!"

Yashima didn't disagree. The speed that she handled the Gravity Hammer was insane. But that was only due to her power and what it allowed her to do with it. Too bad that barely made up the difference in skill that the two possessed. Yashima grunted and caught her breath as a few of the jabs broke through her defenses, one cut on her upper left thigh and the other at her right waist against her ribcage. Both attacks cut open her clothing and cut her skin but not enough for any lasting damage.

If she stayed still.

Blinking back tears Yashima suddenly brought her Hammer in front to twirl it and turn sideways, causing Maiko to hop back at feeling the gust of wind that pick up near the giant head of the hammer that she suddenly did not want to get too close too and lowered her spear.

A dumb move on her part.

Yashima saw and in a brief second an idea flashed to her as she suddenly stepped forward. Maiko's eyes flashed as she moved back before she was pulled back by her spear and her eyes widened when she saw that Yashima's foot hand landed on the flat edge of the spear tip, digging it into the floor and saw something big and dark head her way. Gasping at seeing her Aoshi-chan's face flash before her eyes she let go of the spear and tilted back, losing her balance and falling.

Immediately Yashima was upon her.

She gasped at the quick turn-around in fortune. Spinning the hammer Yashima brought it to an abrupt halt and raised it, the hammer head high over her and plunged downward. "GAH!" Maiko spat out in pain as the butt of the hammer, blunt though with the small counterweight above it drove into her stomach, smashing her into the roof to the point where she nearly went though the floor.

Yashima brought the weapon away and saw her opponent on the floor and grimaced. "S-sorry," she apologized and took off.

Maiko as quickly as she could get up and tumbled forward on her knees, coughing and gagging before vomiting slightly. "Da-damn her..." She got out as she breathed in deeply, fighting to ignore the pain. "Damn that prick for..." Pushing the pain away she pushed herself off to see Yashima a little ways away and rushed to her as best she could. Yashima gingerly landed on the next rooftop, several away from her scuttle before she kneeled and held her wounds and breathed deeply.

In. Out.

Looking around she noted that the buildings were getting smaller and smaller as they neared the residential areas. Briefly glancing down she could see what was likely a marketplace before, by chance, turning her head in the direction she came in and saw the other Sekirei in pursuit. Eyes widening she pushed herself and ignoring the pain decided to take to the streets. Maiko's eyes widened at her actions and resolving herself followed her down below, quickly jumping between the sides of the buildings to ease her landing. Grimacing as she hit the ground she immediately put a hand to the nearest building wall to support herself as she nearly hurled again.

Hearing the traffic horns and breaks screech immediately after new where she had to be and pushed off, following. Yashima wasn't that far away, and her own wounds kept her from going faster than she wanted but she continued on, correctly guessing that the other girl was hurt too, as that attack on her thigh was slowing her down. Seeing her turn a corner into the alleyways she stopped before something came at her out of the corner of her eye and ducked. Standing up and taking a few steps back lest she stumble to the ground she looked up and her eyes widened.

"_YOU?!_ But why?!"

"I told ya you dumb bitch, **SHE'S MINE**!" Junichi screamed at her before shoving her and moving to the alleyways and turned back. "I said it before, I got this! I don't want your fuckin' help!"

"You stupid son of a bitch..." Maiko grunted out. "You can't even-"

"Look at yourself in the mirror, you dumb bitch, you look like shit! I'll handle her!"

"You... you..." Maiko sighed, and turned away from the fool before her, "Go fuck yourself, you dumb bastard." Junichi's eyes raged for a moment, the urge to slap her rising within him before remembering he was wasting time and turned and ran off. Maiko looked at him run off and leaned back against the wall. "Fine," she more or less whispered to herself. "Go screw up again."

With that, she took a few more breaths before leaping into the air. Landing on a rooftop she took a bit more time to gather herself before leaving him.

* * *

Yashima slowed in the alley, taking a few breaths as she came to a stop, her Gravity Hammer held in both her hands as she tried to calm herself and the pain she felt from the cuts she received on her waist and leg. Though they weren't deep, they hurt a lot. And her movements weren't helping. With every other second that passed she looked over her shoulders and up in the air, waiting for the other Sekirei to arrive. Furiously she thought about what to do. She could turn back...

But she might end up facing... him.

Why? Her mind screamed at her. Why was she running? Every time this had happened she had ran. Why? It would be so easy to...

Because you hate violence...

Because you're not a fighter...

And because you got lucky earlier...

It was then that her head shot up at the sound of footsteps. She stayed quiet, the sound of her heart pounding the only other thing she could hear but the footsteps were growing louder, getting closer. She took a few breaths to calm her nerves as she tried to steel herself.

_"YASHIMA!"_

Her body locked up and she winced, the sound of his voice cutting through her. She gripped her hammer tightly, her mind frantically wondering about the right thing to do as the footsteps got closer and slowed.

"Yashima!" Junichi cried out again in-between several deep pants as he slowed, watching her hungrily. Her back was turned to him and she was slouched, however she still held that stupidly massive hammer in her hands. With his breath now caught he called out to her. "Finally... ya finally ready to accept yer place?!"

For Yashima, her walking nightmare of the last two months was behind her and her face scrunched in fear and uncertainty. What should she do? What-

The image of the strawberry blonde man came to her; his face stern and looking ahead. Waiting. For her? If she didn't do something now he would be forever lost to her.

But...

Despite being a Sekirei and knowing all that came with hit; knowing she was stronger, knowing she could snuff this man's life away in an instant she couldn't bring herself to do or think it. But such actions weren't part of her nature. And the power of her weapon was one thrust upon her.

Still...

She looked upwards. Was that other Sekirei there now, waiting? If that was the case then...

Then...

Slowly. Slowly she turned around and faced him and tried to put on a brave face and slowly brought her hammer to bear against him.

"Oy oy," Junichi said dully, beginning to walk towards her with his hands in his pockets. "What'cha think you're doing, huh?" He questioned, smirking at what he saw. Her hammer was visibly trembling. "Come on now honey," he said, almost soothingly. "It won't be that bad, I promise-"

"No."

He stopped in mid-stride, blinking as if he misheard her. "I... I'm sorry... did you say no?"

She shook her head. "No. You're not my Ashikabi," she said as she motioned with her hammer towards him.

He tilted his head to the left and gazed at her with an oddly calm expression. "Well now... if'n I ain't your Ashikabi... you best stop me 'fore I make a liar outta you," he goaded. A dark grin traced his features as she made no motion other than to hunch a bit more. No problem at all. He began to walk towards her again, deciding that when she was within range he'd grab her by her hair and force her down when-

-RUMBLE RUMBLE-

Both stopped to look around at the sound, momentarily forgetting about each other in the alleyway. Again there was a rumble and explosion, muffled still but sounding a bit stronger. By chance both looked up to see a figure seemingly jump the space between buildings and with that a flash of light. Both cried out as something impacted the roof of one of the buildings, sending debris chunks of the roof down upon them.

Junichi's eyes widened as he found himself rooted to his spot as a large section of what was the roof coming down upon him, and without getting a chance to think about the unfairness of it all felt himself tackled away and slammed into the ground, rolling a few times due to the force from what he was hit with.

His head came up in time to see Yashima disappear beneath the falling debris.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ichigo scowled as he made his way back to Izumo, hands stuffed in his pockets. His things were stuck in the next ward north of here and wouldn't be arriving for another few days. He had argued with the agent about what had happened and the agent calmly stated that his father made one numerical mistake on the district address when the truck came by the second time. When Ichigo argued that everything was supposed to be taken in one shipment to begin with the agent stated that his father had signed off on it and authorized a second delivery and signed the address accordingly, mistake and all. Ichigo's anger swelled and argued why the hell the driver didn't see the entire address and stop to ask about this problem before it ended up in the wrong district and got the answer of the district is where each shipment arrives first before being placed on the right local carrier for shipment.

Ichigo wanted nothing more to deck the agent as the man looked smugly at needling his way out of this mess and Ichigo argued about getting his things quickly and got the spiel on how the company was doing everything it could to bring his shipment in a timely manner. And if he wanted it quicker he could pay for a quicker option. Ichigo left before he did something he'd regret and stomped out in a huff. Shaking his head he tried to take his mind off it and vaguely brought up his earlier thoughts of what happened with Ikki and her friend.

He scoffed at the thought and that this walk would have helped him but made things all the worse when he got to the carrier company outlet. He sighed and moved his mind to now the lesser of three headaches. Uzume the girl was not and he sighed again, feeling at a loss in a different way than it had been with his first Sekirei. At least her friend didn't seem to be acting weird around him, like Ikki had or when Uzume had winged herself to him. He mumbled in irritation and decided that he'd bring both of them into his room and find out what the hell happened when-

A flash of light.

He blinked, no, not quite a flash he realized when the sounds of an explosion reached his ears. His eyes narrowed as another flash, which he saw was a beam of light came down with another explosion. Wait... was that a laser? Many bystanders and pedestrians that were around him were also taking notice and pausing in their business to all look in the same direction. Thoughts about science fiction and what he thought wasn't possible yet with real life tech were interrupted as several more came down in quick succession and he realized that the explosions seemed to be getting louder as if they were heading into his direction.

_'What the hell?!'_ he thought as another quick 'rain' came down and caused a lot of dust and debris to pick up as the bystanders began to move away, the crowd beginning to realize that whatever it was it was heading in their direction. Mindful of the screams and people now actively rushing away he was about to join them when he spotted an odd shaped shadow within the smoke that could just barely be seen, the dust obscuring its features. Several more laser beams came down and the shadow moved around, bouncing madly to-and-fro and the retired warrior realized that, amazingly enough, this mysterious figure was not only the target of these attacks but avoiding them as well.

It was then that the figure burst through the cloud of dust in mid-air, twisting in its flight to avoid another laser and Ichigo stared as he realized he knew who it was, the feminine figure landing not more than fifty feet away and running towards his direction, her face lighting up in recognition.

"Hi Ichigo-san!" Musubi yelled out to him with a wave as she ran towards him.

"..." Was all Ichigo could say as his hair and clothes flapped a bit in Musubi's wake as she rushed past him faster that he could blink.

"Bye Ichigo-san!" He heard her say behind him before he blinked and finally turned around. As Musubi gained some distance from him the laser attacks began anew and as soon Minato's first Sekirei turned out of sight, the beams of light from above giving him a clue as to where she turned and double backed only to turn again out of sight. Smoke and debris could be seen rising up slowly as the lasers clipped streets and buildings wherever Musubi had run to. Ichigo rubbed his head in exasperation as people nearby panicked at what occurred while a few gaped at the strawberry-blonde haired man who seemed to take this terrifying event in stride before they ran off.

Ichigo looked around and noted the people and damage around him and blinked as he realized that where he was standing at was relatively undamaged; that the laser attacks had stopped as Musubi came near and picked back up as she-

-**HELP ME**-

Ichigo grit his teeth and sucked in a breath as a sudden sensation of a heavy weight came upon his chest and he brought a hand up to it. He tried to push the strange feeling down as he quickly turned back and forth to see where that voice came from. Taking a few deep breaths he concentrated as another odd sensation in his chest built up. Odd but... familiar somehow. It didn't hurt but he tried to ignore it to again see where that voice came from and-

-**that way**-

He turned to the direction where Musubi had originally come from and squinted. Why he felt that way he wasn't sure but something... Something...

Ah hell, he didn't know how he knew but he had to get moving as he grunted and sprinted off to where he knew he was needed.

* * *

Junichi smiled, seeing the girl half buried on the floor, pieces of concrete, wood and plaster surrounding as she laid on her stomach arms spread. He stood slowly as he calmed his thundering heart and his heavy breathing. Everything had happened in an instant, he had just cornered the girl and was about to make his move and she finally had no place to go, and the next thing he saw was her pushing him away. From the looks of it some parts of the building had come loose and nearly hit them, and she had saved him. Whatever it was didn't matter and in the end it just delivered the Sekirei to him on a platter.

It was just too perfect.

And to think she actually rescued him! And in her rescue she had taken much of the slab that would've likely killed him. His smile turned into a sneer. The gods were looking out for him. They had all but decreed that this wisp of a girl would be his. And they had just provided him the opening he was looking for.

He couldn't help chuckling at it all. It was just the perfect end to an annoying chase that was finally come to a close. He could hear her moan as she twisted a bit, trying to sit up but still a bit dazed at what happened. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. _'Nothing. But mine.'_

Finally he reached her and knelt close to her grabbing her wrist. "Come 'ere," he ordered.

That seemed to snap her out of her daze. She sucked in a horrified breath at what was about to happen. Her legs hurt, her hammer was out of sight, and she just couldn't provide the necessary strength to get out of there just yet. "N-NO!" she screamed.

His eye twitched. She was his, and now was the time to start showing her. "Shut up! I said _C'MERE_!" He screamed and pulled and she came out of the rubble easier than he thought. So much so that the strength that he used to pull her out caused both to stumble, he stumbling back a few feet while she managed to get to her feet to take a step or two before falling on her knees.

Cursing Junichi stomped to her again and grabbed her arm by the bicep. She began to twist, moving her head. "NO!" she screeched, pulling back with what little strength she had.

He growled and his hand let go of her arm and opened his palm, snapping it sideways. "SHADDUP!" he yelled at her and her head snapped to her right and she cried out, her cheek turning red from where he slapped her and she fell to her knees. She brought a hand to her cheek but his hand shot forward and snatched her face. He smirked and gripped her face, turning it towards him. "You're all mine. Pucker up."

Yashima's eyes widened as he lowered-

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!?"

Junichi's eyes came dangerously close to being cross-eyed and his lips pursed as he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and reigned in his frustration at being interrupted _**again**_. Without bothering to move from his crouching position his head turned and with what he could see stood an orange haired man a good few dozen feet away watching them. Before he could retort to the dye haired punk he heard a sharp gasp from the girl in his grip. He turned to see her silver eyes wide as she noticed the interloper.

Turning back he addressed the stranger curtly. "Ya gotta problem?! Get the fuck outta here! We're busy!"

For Yashima, she continued to look on in a mix of horror and hope. It was him! The one she had seen in her dreams! Her breathing began getting deeper, as if trying to pull in enough air to cool her suddenly enflaming body. Her heart thundered in both seeing her true Ashikabi and the fear that it would be too late. At the thought her eyes began to moisten at the unfairness at it all, the appearance of her Ashikabi had all but frozen her body as it began to react.

It would be too late.

Ichigo looked on as his brows furrowed as much as they could and his teeth began to clench harder than they already were. The two he had thought needed help from the raining debris ended up playing out much more differently than he thought. Instead of two people hurt it was one looking to take advantage of another. His eyes flashed as he took note of the man's grip on the girls jaw.

He began to walk forward.

"Oh I gotta problem, asshat," he said, his voice dipping dangerously low.

Junichi eye twitched a bit more violently as his body shook in rage briefly, ignoring the cry from the girl as his grip tightened in his anger. No. No more distractions. "I'd stop and turn around if I were you," he said, his own voice falling and not taking his eyes off the stranger.

Ichigo continued his slow walk, thinking of what to lead in with. "Is that a fact now? And why should I do that?"

Junichi snarled his warning, "You'll get hurt, and I can't promise you if you'll live or not."

"Howd'ya figure?" He spat back, unconsciously flexing his fingers.

Junichi took a step back, before a dark smirk crossed his face. "Ever hear of a Sekirei?"

At that, Ichigo did stop. "Sekirei?" With that, his eyes darted to the girl and focused on her.

Although he didn't' care for where the stranger was looking at, Junichi took the man's pause as an opening to let him know just how much trouble he was in. "Yeah, Sekirei. Lotta of cute girls who're lookin' for a master and will do _anything_ for 'em. Supposed ta be in some kind of game by MBI with a big ass prize at the end. I'm gonna make this one mine, and if you don't turn away now I'll have her decorate the walls with your blood."

Noting the look in the girls terrified eyes the former shinigami began his walk again. "She doesn't want to."

Angered by the idiot's lack of common sense and losing precious time Junichi snapped at him. "It doesn't _fucking_ matter what they want! When she's mine she'll do as I damn well tell her like a good little doll should!"

The girl managed a sob and a tear slid down her face.

And with that, Ichigo's eyes flashed and he _moved_.

Junichi wasn't sure what happened next, as one second was contemplating how Yashima's hammer would smear the man's blood all over the place in a short few seconds when he realized he was straining not to screech in sheer agony as his face and nose prickled him with icy shards of torture. Small gasps of wheezed air were audible as he gripped his own face to quell the pain as best he could, his body arched face first in the concrete with one knee on the ground and the other foot planted as best it could before he fell over mewling in pain.

Ichigo continued to kneel in his landing position, watching the mewling 'man' from under his bangs, the Sekirei behind him now. With that he stood, not taking his eyes off the man. So focused he nearly whipped around when he felt a tug on his pants just above the back of his knee. He turned to find the girl breathing hard, her hand still gripping his pants as she looked like she was trying to right herself.

"Hold on," he told her as he turned and kneeled and spared a quick glance at the man, now lying on the ground trying to rub the pain away from his face as he continued to moan in agony. Ichigo was sure that he ended up breaking the guys nose as his knee collided with his face. Turning his attention back on the girl he saw her looking at him, small sobs escaping her as tears continued to fall. She released her grip on his pants when he turned to kneel in front of her and now clutched his arm as she tried to stand.

"Easy," he told her as he helped her as best he could. She rose unsteadily, still feeling the pain from her wounds along with what happened a few minutes earlier and she felt him hold on to one shoulder with one hand and held her arm with the other hand to keep her as steady as she could.

Junichi blinked away tear as his vision slowly returned to him. Again he blinked, his eyes stinging from the amassed tears that had formed. They fell down his cheeks and mixed with the dripping blood that gathered under his chin to drip on the floor. _'That sunnavabith, __**that **__**sunnavabitchTHATSUNNAVABITCH !**__**'**_ His head turned to find the orange haired punk almost face to face with the strawberry blond girl.

Ichigo sighed as he looked the girl over. Silver eyes met his brown ones with gratitude and... something else that if he were calmer would have put him unease but at the moment was unimportant as he continued to take in her state. She was bruised and dirtied, with some cuts on her waist and thigh with some blood, both dried and fresh smattering those areas. Her hair was mussed and her sailor fuku was torn and cut in several places, aside from whatever cut her the most notable part was near her neck wear her the fuku flapped down to give a near indecent showing of her dirtied chest.

"How're you?" he asked as he let her go but kept his arms out in case she collapsed. She continued to hold onto him in turn, both hands holding onto his sleeves as she looked at him in gratitude and longing. From his vantage point an overriding sense of rage was beginning to overtake Junichi as he watched the two interact, his gut telling him that this bastard was going to take that which was rightfully his.

"I'm..." she sniffed, "I'm fine," she said, pulling an arm back to wipe her eyes a few times. "Th-thank you."

"We gotta get you outta here," Ichigo said, motioning the girl with his head for her to start going. "You aren't lookin' so hot and your clothes are-

"You... f-fuckin'... bastard," a weak voice called out. Both Ichigo and Yashima turned. "You...fucking bastard," Junichi got out, managing to get to a sitting position, one arm still holding his face and the other stabilizing himself as best he could.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he felt the girl hands tense. He tried to turn but her grip kept him there. He was about to gently take her hands off when Junichi spoke again. "You bastard! You get your fuckin' hands off my property! You hear me cock sucker!?"

* * *

_I am yours. Body, mind, soul. I belong to you, forever._

* * *

Ichigo grimly looked at man spouting at him, remembering Uzume's words and the unsettling effect it had had on him. "They're not property, dick." he growled out.

"Are... are you fucking retarded?!" Junichi shot back incredulously before he bit back a yelp of pain. He sucked in a breath and swallowed some saliva audibly before spitting out, "Have you actually seen them? They'll all but slave away happy as shit for their masters! They're just fuckin' tools to be used!"

* * *

_Let our blades sing forevermore..._

* * *

"Fuck you, asshole," Ichigo growled out, remembering the adoring look that Ikki had given him.

"No," Junichi wheezed. "_**FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!**_" His hand wiped away some more blood and he winced as fresh tears fell; his hand brushing against his reddened nose. "She's fuckin' mine ya fag dipshit! One lucky shot don't change nuthin'!"

"Let's get you out of here," Ichigo then said to Yashima, placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. He did not notice her shiver as his left hand brushed against bare skin as he began to push at her to get her moving.

"You can't run!" Junichi screamed.

Ichigo continued to push the girl away, his anger building.

"_**SHE'S MINE! MINE, YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! I'LL FIND YOU!**_"

Ichigo paused mid-step, his face hardening as his temperature began to rise more. In front of him the girl paused as well, turning to look back at him. _'Ash-ashikabi'_, her mind whirled as her body still blazed with heat.

_**"I'LL MAKE HER MINE! THEN I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL **__**FUCKING KILL YOU!**__**"**_

Ichigo turned his head back, his scowl and hardened pinpoint eyes digging into the raving man. "I'll bet the cops'll just love to hear this," he said, his voice really low.

The problems of the day were quickly meshing together within him. A goddamn ghost in the Inn that may or may not become a Hollow that he couldn't do anything about! The issues with the stupid agent! Coming upon this moron forcing himself on this helpless girl! And now this same dipshit was not only continuing some stalker agenda but issuing _fucking deaththreats!?_

The last vestiges of rational thought on where he had last seen a police box to turn this guy to had running his mind was quickly receding.

"And do what, fucktard!?" Junichi shot back, cackling despite his voice beginning to hurt. "They're not even people, you shithead! You ever seen them fight?! Cops ain't doin' shit! MBI got them too fuckin' scared or something and they turn away every single fucking time! They ain't nothing but a goddamn tool to be used for anything!"

* * *

_You know I'll do anything I can to help you._

* * *

_Now that you know about this, you now have a responsibility to keep it secret. Should you by any chance leak this information, then I am unhappy to say that you will feel the full force of MBI's retaliation._

* * *

Ichigo began to visibly quiver.

"She's mine!" he shouted again. "No matter where you go! No matter where you hide! I'll find her!"

_"Really?"_ Ichigo hissed.

_"AND I'LL MAKE HER MINE!"_ he screeched again.

How to protect? How to act? Those were the things Ichigo had been processing on a subconscious level. The desire to do so was raging at how to keep this Sekirei from his clutches with what he had been informed with.

With that, combined with his rage one option about Sekirei came forth that caused Ichigo to act-

Yashima found herself quickly turned around and then staring into his brown orbs as he locked on her silver ones and went weak in the knees as her arms clenched over her breasts.

Ichigo held her shoulders and gently pulled her forward as he lowered his head.

-without thinking things through fast enough to nix it.

Yashima lifted her head, instinct driving her movements.

Junichi watched, mouth agape as his hopes, lusts and ambitions fell into his stomach and through the street as the punk briefly pressed his lips onto her.

"Ah," Yashima softly yelped as she pulled away.

Ichigo eyes snapped open as his mind finally caught up with him and he watched in stunned silence.

The winging of his third Sekirei.

Unlike Uzume and Ikki, the lights that had gathered around her and amassed at a point on her back just below her neck were sky blue in color. Suddenly and without warning the gathered light exploded out behind her, forming the many wing shapes he had seen in both Uzume and Ikki. Finally dying down the girl opened her eyes, fresh tears falling as the world finally set itself upright for her. Her hands were clasped to her heart as she gazed at Ichigo lovingly, the warmth of her winging permeating her and bathing her in a state of completeness that her heart had longed for.

She smiled at him and spoke. "Number Eighty-Four, Yashima. My heart and soul are united with yours, forever and ever."

And with that, reality decided to slap Ichigo upside the head. He didn't respond to her. He just stared and visibly paled, all rage and anger evaporated in an instant at what he just did. "Uzume...," he whispered, his unfocused gaze on Yashima, not registering that she was there.

A scream caught Yashima's attention as Ichigo continued to stare off in Yashima's direction. There, standing unsteadily was Junichi, his eyes wide as he was gasping for breath as he quivered with absolute rage. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a switchblade, the blade making a snapping sound as it whipped into place. He then took a few steps forward, shaking as he held out the weapon as best he could.

"Master!" Yashima cried, turning see her Ashikabi and froze. He was still staring at her unmoving. She quickly turned to see Junichi stumbling towards them as quickly as he could. Her eyes then began darting around the alleyway to see where her hammer-

There!

Not too far away it lay on its side. With new life her legs pumped as she quickly dashed towards her weapon. "Wha-?" Junichi yelped as the girl darted to the side with incredible speed. Grasping her hammer she jumped back to quickly place herself between Junichi and her Ashikabi . Bracing her feet she brought her hammer to bear, snapping into place so quickly the hammer head caused a gust of wind to burst forth with enough power to cause Junichi's hair and clothing to flap backward and he took a step back in shock.

"Wha... what the fuck...?" Junichi replied weakly as the business end of the hammer was being held at his chest, ready to act as a shield or battering ram. Wordlessly he brought his eyes up to Yashima's, whose fear was now replaced with determination.

A determination that was free of fear.

"Y-yo...you..." was all a gaping Junichi could get out, rage settling into shock as the timid girl he had bullied and chased for the last several months now threatened him in return. _'This can't be happening,'_ his mind wondered. _'This can't be fuckin' happening!'_ Eyes flicking back and forth from Ichigo to Yashima he began to quake again as he stared back at Ichigo, memorizing the son of a bitch's frozen face. With that he screamed and ran as far from them as well as he could, hoping they would not follow him.

It was that scream that Ichigo finally snapped out of his daze and caught Junichi running past him. As Junichi passed him he turned to him and made eye contact and time seemed to slow between them before Junichi turned away fully to the direction he was running. Once out of sight Ichigo sighed and turned back to the girl. She was watching him, her hammer held to the side, almost ready if needed and appearing ridiculously weightless in her hands.

He stared at her for several moments and she back at him. Yashima stared back at him, her shoulders rising and falling as she continued to watch his face. Confusion began to reign within her as she noticed his almost emotionless gaze; far, **FAR** different than the terrifying one he had a few moments ago. It was then the adrenaline of being winged finally left her and her hammer fell from her grasp and she collapsed to her knees.

"H-hey!" Ichigo then cried as he rushed to her and kneeled next to her.

She looked up at him and blushed. "H-hi," she greeted weakly.

Another moment passed in silence as they stared at each other.

"Um...," Ichigo got out, completely at a loss at what to do next. Yashima continued to blush, waiting for her Ashikabi. He sighed deeply before giving her a softer look, "We... we need to get... we need to get going."

"A-ah," she agreed. Ichigo's mouth open and closed, unable to deny the reality that faced him and he nearly started when he felt a hand on his cheek. "Are... are you okay?" The girl asked quietly in concern.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as Uzume's image briefly superimposed itself over this Sekirei's, her question the same one Uzume asked earlier and he let out an audible breath that sounded like a self depreciating laugh. What the hell to say? "I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You... We gotta get you looked at."

"O-oh," she replied as she looked down, taking her hand away. He was so warm.

A moment passed in silence. "That's... that's a damn big hammer there," he then said, almost sounding as if he were trying to lift the mood. His mood. With little success.

"Y-yeah, it is, isn't it?" She replied, her cheeks beginning to burn.

She then put a hand on his shoulder and slowly stood; hissing a bit at the pain as Ichigo did what he could to help support her. When she got to her feet she took a few hesitant steps before walking a bit, trying to work it off. After a moment she turned to him. "I'll... I'll be okay."

He nodded, lips thinned. Licking them he looked down to the giant hammer she had. "I dunno about this, we'll have to leave-"

"It's okay," she said and then turned away red-faced when he looked at her. Gulping, she turned to him and reaffirmed it.

"How?" He asked.

"My, my power," she answered. And with that she began to take a few deep breaths as she calmed herself and concentrated. Finally, she bent down and lifted the hammer slowly but steadily and Ichigo found himself gaping a bit. She saw his reaction and looked away, extremely embarrassed.

"My... my ability can alter the weight of an object, ch-changing the effects of what gravity has over it," she said, reciting as best she could what her tuners had told her. "I'm... I'm actually not really good with it but... but I can channel it easy with this..." she said, motioning the hammer in her hands to him slightly to emphasize it.

"A.. ah...," Ichigo replied. "That... that's pretty convenient."

"Y-yeah," Yashima replied, laughing before pausing, seeing if he was too and turned away when it looked like he wasn't.

"C-c'mon," Ichigo said, once more beckoning for the woman to follow. "Let's go."

"O-okay," Yashima replied, gingerly taking a few steps before Ichigo sighed and held up a hand and she paused. "Y-yes?" She asked, wondering if she did anything wrong.

"You... you can't go out looking like that," he said while looking at her torn sailor fuku.

She looked down and noted her torn uniform for the first time after the adrenline faded. "Oh... oh... Then what do I-"

"Here," Ichigo said as he took off his jacket and setting it down before removing his shirt and handed it to her. "What was your name again?" Ichigo asked, not remembering that she told him as he put his jacket back on.

"Yashima," she replied as she gingerly put on the shirt. "Sekirei number Eighty-Four, Yashima." Ichigo nodded, wanting to say something nicer to her but the words kept getting caught in his throat.

After all, what could he say to this?

It was then that he led Yashima out of the alley, helping her steady herself as they walked.

* * *

_-At Izumo-_

Ikki morosely swept the pathway near the gate, her heart not really in it. Not even Musubi coming back with her uniform in tatters raised her curiosity or spirits much. Her Ashikabi was not there and she had to deal with the very scary landlady and that... that...

...thing

She paused and shivered, not liking her mind conjuring up the imagery and reliving those moments (hours?) of horror. The sound of another broom sweeping caught her ear and she turned and frowned. Uzume was at the other side near the inn, sweeping up her area and she paused mid-sweep to look up to the heavens and sigh. Seeing her brought up her frustration at her argument so she returned to her 'task' that Miya gave them both as punishment with as much gusto as she could, while at the same time not trying to spread the dirt with how hard and fast she was now sweeping.

Honestly, what was in that girl's head? Her Ichigo-sama, not interested in the Sekirei Game? Hah! Who wouldn't be with the prize that the Professor had offered. Not that she knew what it was, but it had to be something really _grand_ and she wanted to make sure that it was _her_ Ashikabi that won. Ikki, who had been at that moment frustrated twirled in place with a giggle, using the broom to keep her in place as she imagined the joy of her Ashikabi at being the victor.

With that, she returned to her duties sweeping like a normal person and hummed. All unnoticed by her sister Sekirei, who, having pissed off Miya before in the past was doing her chores quietly and as efficiently as she had learned before. It was at this time, about sunset that Ikki's sweeping brought her outside the gate. Taking the time to pause as look at the gorgeous sky something caught her eye. Blinking, she looked again to confirm and her eyes widened with joy. "I-Ichigo-sama!"

Two heartbeats later and her side was now occupied by her sister Sekirei, who slid a bit as she came to a stop, her short pony tail snapping to the side. "Ichigo?" Uzume said softly, her eyes looking for him. Ikki frowned, once again reminded of their current predicament before letting out a soft sigh, raising her arms in a 'give up' position and muttered something akin to 'can't be helped' under her breath. Yeah, she was mad earlier but thinking about it she really couldn't blame Uzume. _'Ah well...'_ she sighed, figuring with both of them calmer they'd talk it over again. _'Besides... Uzume seems to have a good head on her…'_ she trailed off in her thoughts when she noticed something and did a double take. Uzume noticed too as both peered at the ever drawing closer Ichigo.

He wasn't alone.

Next to him was another figure, a girl, and from where she came up to Ichigo's chest in height they knew she was smaller than they. What immediately caught their attention next was the giant thing she was holding onto.

A weapon.

Uzume hissed in realization.

A Sekirei.

Ikki on the other gasped softly in delight.

The girl appeared to be slightly limping, with Ichigo close enough to her to help if need be. How though would have been the question both would have asked as the girl's giant...hammer? The girl was holding a giant hammer that was slung over her left shoulder. How Ichigo would have helped was the question if she tipped over, its size probably why he hadn't taken it from her to begin with.

It was then that Uzume noticed that Ichigo wasn't wearing the shirt he went out with and was in his t-shirt with his jacket over it. The limping girl in question now wearing it, his shirt big enough on her that it almost completely obscured the mini skirt she was wearing, almost making it seem that once his shirt ended long legs began. Ichigo was finally close enough to take his eyes off the girl and look upwards at them. His eyes widened and he cast them away before closing them and bringing them back up.

Across the distance his eyes met Uzume's.

_'Ichigo,'_ she thought. _'What happened?'_ As if hearing her his mouth tightened in a grimace and she once more took in the Sekirei's current looks. "Oh Ichigo...," she whispered softly, having a good idea of what happened.

Ikki blinked and turned to Uzume, having heard her (but missed her silent exchange with Ichigo) and turned to Ichigo and his new Sekirei and smiled in realization.

_'I knew my Ichigo-sama wanted to win this game. I knew that Uzume was just bein' selfish. If he didn't want to win why would he go an' wing another Sekirei?'_ She logically concluded. She turned her head slightly to look at Uzume in the corner of her eye and noted the almost... (sad?) look on her face before her own eyebrows furrowed and she suddenly felt sorry for her sister Sekirei. _'I get you wanted Ichigo-sama to yourself, I really do,'_ she honestly sympathized. _'But we gotta game to win and an Ashikabi to protect... and if you can't get your head in the Game then it looks like Imma have ta step up to the plate and lead this group!'_

Ikki then crossed her arms and nodded to herself.

Yes. She'll lead her group of Sekirei Sisters. And with Nanaha only being a matter of time they'll look for more members and become the strongest Sekirei Team in the Game! She looked approvingly at her new sister Sekirei's weapon and turned loving eyes towards her Ashikabi and blushed anew.

_'Just watch, Ichigo-sama!'_ She thought as her face only grew hotter. She sharply shook her head, not wanting to spaz out now as her Ashikabi came ever closer. _'I'll give you the greatest team the Game will ever see!'_

* * *

End Ch. 6

Author's notes:

So, Ichigo's got three now. Fun times. Who's got the Ibuprofen?

More words from Wheeljack:

As a reminder to readers, please check out Veiled Moon Extras, as it is for omakes, stats, side stories and what-ifs. Yashima's bio will be up soon, along with another what-if tale a bit later on that we hope you'll all enjoy.


End file.
